Kidnapped
by madcowre
Summary: Bella and Edward have grown up hating each other, much to the frustration of their parents. But when they are thrown together in a traumatic event, can they put aside their differences to survive and maybe even fall in love. E/B AU AH Lemons,Lang,Dark Th
1. Since Birth

**A/N - Okay so this is my first fic (please be nice) and I thought I would go through a few things about this fic.**

**Firstly, I will try to update a new chapter as soon as I can, I'm half-way through the second.**

**This will be both Bella and Edward POV (with the exception of the first half of his chapter), sometimes they will have their own chapter with their different version of events, but mostly their POV will be together in a chapter, I will let you know if a full chapter is a character POV on an event from the other character's POV.**

**There will be flashbacks from E/B relationship through the years, so if I mention something subtly (like I have in this chaper :D) will will mostly find out what happened.**

**The kidnapping will not happen for quite a few chapters because I have to build up E/B relationship before it.**

**Another thing is that I am British, so if I do get some American words or names wrong. I'm sorry it's not intentional.**

**I also have some warnings that this story will include LEMONS, language, and Dark themes.**

**Lastly, don't worry all chapters will not be as long as this one, they will be long, just not this long. Unless you want them this long, let me know...**

**Ohhh and I don't own anything, Edward and Bella are all Smyers!!!!**

* * *

_June 20__th__ 1990_

"_Well Charlie, I'd say we have officially done it, all you need to do is sign here_" _a handsome man with striking blond hair and blue eyes pushed a piece of paper to the other side of his desk and gestured with his finger to the dotted line._

_The other man sat across the desk with brown curls and appreciative hazel eyes. Staring at the paper he started "Carlisle, how long have we dreamed of eventually doing this" before picking up a black ball point pen from the desk._

"_A long time my friend" Carlisle smiled. Charlie eagerly signed his name 'Charles Swan' on the paper before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath._

_Carlisle chuckled "This is worth it you know. I mean for me being a doctor..it's just..it's not enough, but now I am moving up, we are moving up...our own pharmaceutical business"_

"_Doctor...not enough, you haven't changed since college" Charlie laughed on high spirits._

"_Hey don't knock it, we got here didn't we, like we always said when we were boys 'We will own our own business together, marry beautiful women and have amazing children' ahh college days" Carlisle stated packing up his briefcase._

"_Slow down" Charlie chuckled "I'm there, your only half way"_

"_I know, any day now i'm hoping" Carlisle said stuck in thought._

_Charlie gestured to the door "let's celebrate, come over to my place for an hour, Renee will cook us something nice, in fact why don't you ring Esme bring her along too"_

"_Well...One drink, I am still on call"_

_Carlisle and Charlie made their way out of Carlisle's office and towards the entrance of the hospital. "It's cold out" Charlie commented rubbing his hands together as the pair stepped out into the cold, wet Forks night. Carlisle pulled out his phone as the pair walked to his car._

"_Voicemail" Carlisle muttered "Esme, when you get this please ring me. I'm going to Charlie's for a drink, we finally signed the deal, we are official owners of the now 'Cullen-Swan' Pharmaceuticals" he grinned into the phone "Okay, well I love you" Carlisle put the phone down opening his drivers door._

"_She will probably be with Ren anyway, I swear those two are making up being separated at birth" Charlie chuckled getting into the passenger seat._

"_I know, I feel sorry for your Bella" Carlisle laughed before driving off_

* * *

_Carlisle pulled up outside the Swan's house. Charlie stroked his moustache thoughtfully whilst unbuckling his seatbelt._

"_No lights" Charlie turned towards Carlisle "at this time?" he checked his watch '9.37pm'_

"_Strange"_

"_They will still be at my house, exchanging baby toys and tips" Carlisle smiled as they both exited the car._

"_Yeah, I suppose. But it's a little late for Bells, she's usually tucked up nice and tight in her cot at seven sharp. Ren and I made it routine"_

_Charlie fished his keys out of his pocket as the pair approached the house, Charlie unlocked the door and stepped in turning on the hallway light._

"_No ladies present. Now that beer" Charlie smirked._

_Carlisle shook his head in amusement "Of course, how could we forget"_

_Charlie led the way to the kitchen, Carlisle following behind. "Sooo, what happens now?" Charlie asked opening the fridge._

"_About what?" Carlisle asked taking a seat on one of the small kitchen chairs._

_Charlie pulled two beers out of the fridge and shut the fridge door with his foot. He gestured to Carlisle's suitcase with one beer "About the contract" he explained before turning to the kitchen drawer for the bottle opener._

"_Oh, right" laughed Carlisle "Well I send this paper off ASAP to my lawyer, he sorts out the credentials and everything. You know all the boring legal stuff, then you and me" Charlie gave Carlisle his beer "Cheers. You and me, in a couple of months will get official ownership papers and then it will be one hundred percent ours" Carlisle finished taking a sip of his beer._

"_Wow" Charlie breathed looking at nothing._

"_I know. This really is happening. Can you imagine the lives we could possible change...and save" Carlisle lounged back on his chair._

_Charlie played absent-mindedly with the top of his beer bottle "You know Carlisle...I never had dreams like you did...like you planned all this" Charlie gestured his arms towards Carlisle. "Before I even...grew up really"_

_Carlisle furrowed his eyebrows._

"_That's why I have never stayed in one job. I mean bank clerk, bar man, security...Cop. But now it all fits into place, what I really want to do and all I ever want to do" Charlie continued. Carlisle nodded understandably. "I do it for Bella, my little girl...and Renee of course"_

_Carlisle offered a smile at Charlie "Your right and when my bundle of joy comes along I am going to be the same."_

_A comfortable silence filled the room as the two men mused on their lives._

"_Boy or girl?" Charlie asked abruptly taking a large gulp of his beer._

_Carlisle let out a deep breath before running his hands through his unruly blond hair "Boy, I hope"_

_Charlie chuckled then suddenly stopped "Oh no! I want you to have a girl so I won't have to beat another boy off Bella" he joked._

"_Well I'd rather my son, if he is a boy, marry your Bella than some other girl who would break his heart" Carlisle said raising his beer bottle. Charlie tapped his beer against Carlisle's and chuckled "Touché."_

_The ringing phone brought them both out of their laughter. "I'll be a sec" Charlie grimaced as his knees cracked as he stood up._

"_Getting old Charlie?" Carlisle said over his shoulder as Charlie walked into the hallway._

"_Hey, I'm as old as you" he retorted back before picking up the phone "Hello...What?...When did this happen?" Carlisle stood at Charlie's frantic words. "Oh God...Yes, Renee we are on our way now" Charlie gestured for Carlisle to go to the front door. "Yes...Bye" Charlie hung up the phone and dashed into the kitchen then out again with his coat in his hand._

_Carlisle held the front door open for Charlie "What's wrong?"_

_Charlie walked over to Carlisle and slapped him on the shoulder "Nothing is wrong my man. You are about to become a father" Charlie closed the front door behind them both, locked it then virtually ran to Carlisle's car. Carlisle was still at the front door looking at Charlie with an unfathomable expression on his face "W-what did you say?"_

"_Esme is in labour, RIGHT NOW! SO MOVE YOUR FUCKING ASS" that was all it took before Carlisle raced to his car and sped off._

* * *

"_I rang as soon as I could" Charlie sat down next to his wife Renee._

"_I know sweetheart" he said pulling her into a hug and kissing her head._

"_I was so scared honey, and I mean so scared. I thought I was having an aneurism for a moment. I nearly blacked out you know, then I realised I wasn't the actual one in labour. But Esme handled it like a pro, she had to calm ME down and tell ME to do deep breathing" Renee commented smoothing down her auburn hair. _

"_I can't imagine how Carlisle is feeling, we were only talking about the baby not a minute before you called" Charlie said._

"_Well...We will just wait here, I told Esme we would be here, even if it meant staying all night" Renee said looking deep in thought "Well that was before she told me to sing rock-a-bye-baby, then slapped me telling me I was rubbish at singing and to get out" Renee sighed._

_Charlie smiled "We'll wait" he leaned further back in the hospital lounge chair and looked towards the playpen in the corner "I have to say Bells is handling this eventful day with ease" he said grinning._

"_I know she dropped off like two hours ago but woke up again after twenty minutes, restless" Renee replied looking towards the playpen also. Bella began crawling towards her parents, her denim dungarees scraping across the floor, her soft silky chocolate hair swaying with the motion and her tired glazed brown eyes were fixed on Charlie and Renee._

"_Hey sweetie" Renee smiled._

_Bella put her hands up in the air from her now sitting position. Charlie leaned over and scooped her up with both arms before placing her on his lap. "Hey baby. What have you being doing today?"_

_Bella just clapped her hands and pointed at Charlie's moustache. Charlie smiled and nuzzled his nose into Bella's._

"_Well...we went shopping and we saw these amazing, adorable, uber-cool baby t-shirts." Renee turned and started rummaging in a bag to her right. She pulled out a navy blue baby top which had a picture of a white and blue bowl tipped upside down over an egg with the words 'Cereal Killer' written underneath in white._

_Charlie let out a raucous laugh. "I know right" Renee laughed along "I thought it was ironic, what with her daddy being Fork's finest chief and her loving her breakfast so much" Renee cooed pinching Bella's cheeks. Bella let out a soft yawn before leaning back into Charlie's arms and rubbing her eyes._

"_Yeah, Renee about that" Charlie smoothed down one of Bella's untidy dungaree leg's as she peacefully drifted off. "The contract came through" Charlie turned to look at his wife to gorge her reaction. Renee stared at him for a total of five seconds blankly before finally exploding._

"_CHARLIE! THAT'S AMAZING" Renee wrapped her arms around her husband's shoulders. An old women sat across from them in the lounge glared in their direction, shook her head and told them to 'Shhh' Renee giggled and whispered in Charlie's ear "That's amazing."_

_Bella let out a soft groan in her sleep. "I know it's great right?" Charlie whispered "Should be around September before it's official though" he grinned widely._

_Renee put the t-shirt she had been holding back in it's bag. "So what about your job? You going to give that up?" she enquired, her brown eyes curious._

"_Well Carlisle isn't giving up being a doctor is he? So why should I need to give up chief? I mean i'll own half of the company but it's not like I am going to be working there. I like working, I like being chief. I'm keeping the job" Charlie said shrugging._

_Renee kept quiet for a few minutes staring at Bella's sleeping form "Charlie. Do you..." Renee broke off at the sound of Carlisle's hurried voice down the corridor._

"_Charlie? Charlie?!"_

"_Here mate" Charlie and Renee stood up. Charlie adjusted Bella comfortably over his shoulder and walked with Renee out into the corridor to meet Carlisle._

_Carlisle's perfect white teeth were showing as his face was lit up in a huge grin. "He's a boy."_

_Renee squealed and wrapped her arms around Carlisle's neck "Oh congratulations Carlisle! How are you? How is Esme? What have you called him?" she shot out at lightning speed._

"_Renee calm down and let the man catch his breath" Charlie said before turning to Carlisle "I'm proud of you man" Charlie gave Carlisle a one armed hug, patting his back carefully to avoid Bella._

"_Thanks...Esme's doing fine, we haven't named him yet, haven't really discussed it since the birth" Carlisle took a deep breath "He's beautiful...and me, I am shaking like a leaf" Carlisle held his trembling hands in front of him. Renee and Charlie beamed at him._

"_Do you want to?..." Carlisle gestured behind him._

_Renee clapped "Of course! I can't wait. Lead the way"_

_The three walked down the corridor, Bella safe in Charlie's arms. Carlisle stopped in front of Room 7 and pushed it open. Renee rushed inside towards Esme who was holding a bundle of blankets in her arms. Carlisle softly closed the door again when Charlie had stepped inside._

_Esme's green eyes shone proudly at the small person wrapped in the blankets before turning to the others "Hey" she whispered weakly._

_Carlisle stood over her and leaned over to place a kiss on her forehead "Hey" he whispered._

"_Well done honey" Renee smiled kissing Esme's cheek._

"_We Swan's are officially here to meet Cullen Jr" Charlie chuckled. Bella let out a small sigh in her sleep._

_Esme adjusted the blankets in her arms to reveal a thirty minute year old new baby boy. Renee gasped and covered her mouth "Esme" she breathed "He is beautiful"_

_Charlie looked on and smirked sideways "Hey, he's inherited your unique hair colour" He nodded towards Esme._

_Esme ran her fingers down her son's barely there bronze hair before running the same hand over her own. Carlisle picked the baby from Esme's arms " We need to name him"_

" _He looks like a Romeo" Renee smiled. All the others stared at her incredulously._

"_No, I'd say an Edwin" Charlie commented. Carlisle shot Charlie an annoyed look._

"_Edward" Esme mumbled from the bed "Edward Cullen" she continued as if it was the most natural thing in the world._

"_I love it" Renee gasped "It sounds like a name from an old romance novel. Like Darcy" she swooned._

_Charlie grinned and looked at Carlisle. "Edward, my Edward" Carlisle smiled tears welling. Charlie passed Bella to Renee._

"_Can I?" he pointed to Edward._

"_Of course" Carlisle passed Edward to Charlie._

"_You know Carlisle and I have been thinking" Esme said as Carlisle walked over to her and put his arms around her shoulders. Renee walked over to Charlie and Edward, Bella safe in her arms. " We want you two to be Edward's godparents" Esme continued._

_Charlie looked at the couple "Us? Really?"_

"_Yes. You are our dearest friends, there is nobody else we would trust with him. And we are Bella's godparents, it's only fair" Carlisle explained smiling._

"_We would be honoured" Renee said stroking Edwards soft cheek._

_Charlie softly touched Edwards little hand with his index finger, Edward's tiny hand grasped his finger in a tight grip. Both Renee and Esme gasped._

"_Bella's going to have trouble keeping the other girls off you when you get older" Renee laughed._

"_Hey, Edward will have the same problem with Bella" Esme replied._

"_Please tell me you two are not already planning the wedding" Carlisle tutted. Charlie chuckled._

"_Carlisle! Of course we are. The invitations have already gone out" Renee laughed._

_Suddenly Edward let out a piercing cry "Ohh, I think he wants his mom" Charlie chuckled nervously, practically running back over to Esme with Edward. Edward immediately quietened down._

_The door behind them opened and a short, plump nurse walked in "Oh...sorry am I interrupting?"_

"_No" Esme smiled. The nurse looked over at Bella on Renee's shoulder before walking over to her._

"_And who might this sleeping beauty be?" The nurse smiled_

"_Bella Swan" Renee replied proudly. The nurse smiled before turning to Esme and Carlisle with a narrow white strip in her hands. "Name tag" she explained. "Have you decided on a name yet?" she asked taking a pen out of her dress pocket._

_Carlisle beamed and said " Yes. Edward Cullen."_

* * *

**BPOV**

17 years later- 2nd September 2008

_God damn my alarm clock, God damn the date and God damn my life._

Groaning I reached over my lilac sheets and slammed my hand down on the off button of the alarm clock.

I caught my hand on the side of the dresser "Ouch!" I muttered to myself before turning my hand over to inspect the damage. A fresh red graze was evident on the skin at the bottom of my little finger on the left hand.

Typical, that's just me. I can't even turn an alarm clock off without hurting myself. Now, I know for a fact I am officially, hands down, the clumsiest person in Forks. Hell, I must have the largest hospital record too. My theory is that I inherited it from my mother. Where she was clumsy mentally, she passed it onto me physically.

Moving as gracefully as I could out of bed I walked to my full length mirror in the right hand corner of the room. God I was a mess! Matted dull brown hair, half in a bun, half like a birds nest on my head. My brown eyes which I would love to call deep and chocolaty, I inwardly scoffed, were a dark and bland brown with purple rings underneath. Clearly the only colouring on my sickly white pale face.

Stretching I made my way out of my bedroom towards the bathroom. I needed a good shower. Stopping by the staircase I leaned over resting my palms on the top railing.

"Dad?" I questioned, I knew Charlie would be up, he was always up. Sometimes I wondered of he ever slept.

"Yeah" I heard a grunting reply.

"Would you make me some eggs and toast for when I get out of the shower?" I asked stepping away from the staircase, just to lean back over again and add "Please."

"Sure" was all I heard before shutting the bathroom door. Charlie was the chief of police in my small town of Forks, he had been for years. Charlie was probably the world's best dad, literally. He knew when to keep to himself and knew when I needed space, which was more often than not. Sometimes I think he even needs me more than I need him. A perfect example of that was when Mom left...The only thing Charlie can virtually cook is eggs, I do mostly everything else; The cleaning, cooking, laundry, washing up. You name it, I do it.

I stripped off my almost five year old loyal Tigger pyjamas and threw them into the laundry basket, mentally making a note to do the laundry when I got home from school tonight.

I stepped into the shower letting the hot water rush over me. I basked in the last bit of time that was free before school started again. I would be starting my senior year today. I knew it would be no different to any other day at school. Same people, same place only now we weren't juniors but seniors.

I yelped as the hot water turned cold, jumping out of the shower I wrapped myself in the fluffy warm fluffy towel from the radiator. Fast as I could with the after-shower cold breeze, I tip-toed into my room. But predictably stubbed my little toe on the corner of my door.

"Owwww" Did I mention I am also a little over dramatic? I threw myself on the floor, towel coming undone and rolling about clutching my little toe and laughing, because if I didn't laugh I'd cry. I don't cry.

"Bells?" I heard my Dad's voice from downstairs.

"Yeah...I'm fine, totally fine" I laughed and grimaced at the same time. My toe was throbbing like a son of a bitch.

"O...Kay" I heard Charlie stutter as he stomped back into the kitchen.

I grabbed my towel and wrapped it back around myself again. I blow dried my hair and brushed my teeth before heading to my tiny wardrobe. This was another reason why I hated school, the pressure you felt about what you wore and how you looked. Now don't get me wrong, I really don't give a shit what people think or say about me but it makes my life that little bit more easier. In the holidays it didn't really matter, you could wear whatever concoction of clothing you could find because you hardly saw anyone except your friends. Oh and maybe worst enemy, but like I'd care what _he _thought.

Searching my scarce wardrobe I picked out two black items, I heard black makes you look skinnier. I might actually start the year with some illusion based compliments. I picked out a plain low-cut t-shirt with three-quarter length arms, joined by some skinny jeans and white converse.

Walking to my mirror, I was impressed. Well it was an improvement from this morning. I sighed running my hands through my hair. That's all the styling I need.

I turned glancing at my clock '7.58.' Great, only thirty more minutes before I need to set off for hell.

I picked my white school bag off the floor and checked I had everything for today. _Paper, pens, paper, phone, money, iPod...Wuthering Heights book _hmmm no I didn't need that. I took my book out of my bag and threw it on the end of the bed. I groaned when the book slipped off the end and hit the floor with an unhealthy thud. Scrambling over my bed I peered over the edge.

"Awww Crap!" the cover had completely detached itself. Great, I'd need sellotape now! I picked up the book and it's broken cover and placed it next to me.

Turning back to my bag I realised my Romeo and Juliet essay as missing. I'd spent all yesterday finishing that bad-boy. It was already overdue from last year. That was one of my downsides, I always left things until the last minute or just didn't do them at all.

Throwing my bag over my shoulder and picking up my dismantled book I headed downstairs.

Walking into the kitchen, Charlie was sat, cup of coffee in one hand and a newspaper in the other.

"Your eggs are on the side" he said not looking away from the paper. I chucked my book down on the table in front of him.

"Thanks, hey do we have any sellotape? And have you seen my Romeo and Juliet essay?" I said grabbing my plate of eggs and toast. Charlie lowered the paper and placed his mug on the table.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down. One at a time"

I rolled my eyes and took my place across from the table from him. "Have you seen my essay anywhere? the one I was working on yesterday"

Charlie stroked his moustache. He always did this when he was thinking. " I think it's in the lounge" he smiled taking a sip of his coffee. I internally shuddered. I hated coffee, I had no idea how anybody could drink something so vile and poisonous tasting.

"Thanks, and hey do we have any sellotape?" I took a bite out of my eggs. Charlie's cooking of eggs and toast had defiantly improved over the years.

"No. I used the last of it last week on the TV remote, but I can get you some from the station today"

"Thanks, my book broke" I gestured to the ill book on the table in front of us.

Charlie laughed "I'm not surprised, how old is this? I'll just buy you a new one"

"NO!" I said loudly, I lowered my voice at the taken back look on Charlie's face "I mean you buy me things all the time. Plus it was Mom's" I trailed off lowering my fork and scooping more eggs.

Charlie sighed deeply "Yeah...I was talking to your mother on the phone last night"

My eyes snapped up to my dad, this must have been important they hardly ever talk without me in the middle.

"About what?" I asked squinting suspiciously at my father's face. Charlie's face had always been a dead giveaway when he was going to say something he knew I wouldn't like.

"It's about your eighteenth" he said leaning foward.

I lowered my fork with a clang "No, whatever it is, no way" I said blandly standing up. If Charlie had not mentioned that my mother was involved in this idea, whatever it was, I would have been totally fine. But I knew if she was involved it can only be bad.

"Be reasonable Bells, just listen please"

I sighed and walked over to the sink "OK, hit me" I said rubbing my eyes.

"Well your mother and I was thinking about taking you for a family dinner, then letting you have a party here afterwards or something" Charlie said awkwardly.

I stared blankly, I was expecting worse "No party, you know I only go to them. Never throw them, being eighteen is not going to change that" I paused "But I don't see why we can't go out to dinner. You, mom and me" I shrugged "In fact I would like that."

Charlie scratched his head "Yeah we were going to ask your Godparents as well."

My eyes narrowed and locked on Charlie's "The Cullens?" I questioned.

"Yes" Charlie said standing up. I loved my Godparents Carlisle and Esme, they were like my second parents, always kind and lovely. I loved them as much as my own parents. But they had one flaw, the fact that they produced the spawn of satan.

"Including Edward?" I said through gritted teeth.

"I presume" Charlie said bluntly.

"No way!" I stamped my foot like a child "I am not spending my eighteenth with that...that...animal!" I screeched.

"Bells, you really need to get over this grudge you have against young Edward. Your nearly eighteen"

My mouth gaped open "Me?!...He's the pri...Dad seriously, we do not get on and we never will"

"Well it's tough, he is in your life whether you like it or not. Carlisle is my best friend and business partner. He and Esme are your Godparents and Edward is my Godchild" Charlie chastised me softly. He could never get mad at me no matter how hard he tried.

I clicked my tongue and went in the living room to pick my essay up.

"Is that a yes then?" My dad asked hopefully from behind me.

I put my hands on my hips and turned towards him "Do I have a choice?"

"No, I was just being polite" Charlie smiled largely.

"Right then well I'll keep out of his way and he can keep out of mine" I said shoving my essay into my bag.

Walking into the hallway I picked my car keys off the rack and headed to the front door, Charlie on my heels.

"I wish you would let me buy you a new car Bells" My dad said pleadingly. Walking outside we both turned to my drive. A large, red rusty chevy parked there next to Charlie's police cruiser. I loved that truck ever since I first saw it. Charlie had offered to buy me something more flashy, but the sentimental bitch that I am fell in love with the beast when we drove past it at a second-hand car store. My dad had protested like mad, but I was adamant with my decision.

I mocked punched my dad on his shoulder "Hey, do not offend my baby."

Charlie smiled and kissed my cheek "And my baby have a good day at school." He climbed into his cruiser. Charlie was always good at quick, comfortable good-byes.

Opening my driver door I swung my bad off my shoulder and propelled it into the passenger seat before climbing into the driving seat. My dad honked his horn at me before peeling out of the driveway.

I started my engine after three tries and my truck groaned loudly into power. Automatically and uncontrollably a red blush made it's way up my face. I wasn't embarrassed, my face just somehow did it.

I set off for Forks High praying that Angela or Jessica would be there already. Turning on my stereo I put my favourite track 'Kings of Leon- Sex on Fire' on. I realised as I stopped at some lights, how ridiculous I must look. A small girl, in a big-ass truck, listening to Sex on Fire. I inwardly chuckled.

Forks High virtually housed every teenager in this tiny town, in my opinion the high school seriously needed refurbishing or maybe even demolished. To every other girl Forks High was a way of staking out, what they would call 'Man-meat.' Mainly Edward Cullen. I scrunched my nose up at the thought. All the girls were insanely jealous that Edward was my...God-brother, or whatever the hell we were. They would preach to me that they would give anything to be me. But I would shut them up by laughing in their faces and declaring that I hated him.

Ever since Edward and I were three or four, well old enough to remember, we have hated each other. We constantly try to out-do each other and we are opposite sides of the scale. I am a normal, creative, virgin girl. He is a popular, sporty, player. I am probably the only girl in this town he hasn't slept with. But...I did once have a dream where we had extremely hot hate sex on Esme's marble kitchen work top, then in the end after we had finished, I killed him with the frying pan. I didn't know whether to be more horrified that i'd just committed a murder in my dream or that I had just had terrific angry sex with my worst enemy...But that only happened once about 2 years ago, and I haven't had one since. Thank God.

I would be a hypocrite and a liar if I didn't say he was good-looking though. He had Carlisle and Esme's beautiful genes to thank. He had this unusual, unruly bronze hair that i'd heard many girls disgustingly call 'Sex hair.' Then he had these piercing emerald green eyes. I had never seen any eyes like it. Not even Esme's were that green. He was tall but athletic standing about 6ft 2", he towered over my 5ft 2" height. Then he had the whole bad-boy persona going on: guitar player, cigarette smoker, women hanging on his every word. It made me want to gag.

All that was good, but unfortunately his let-down was his personality. He knew how attractive he was and used it to his up most advantage, especially on the women. Edward wouldn't know how to treat a women right if the manual jumped up and bit his ass. He was the world's biggest asshole, treated girls and weaker boys like shit and never had a good word to say about anyone. Many people were intimidated by him, but not me. That was probably another reason why he hated me. Yeah that's right, I'm not scared of you Dickward.

I laughed to myself, I always took the opportunity to remind him that he didn't intimidate me. I chuckled at the reminder of his face when once I told him that bathing together as children made me immune to his intimidation, I said this right in front of his _friends. _Needless to say though, I paid for that stunt later.

I brought myself out of my reverie as I pulled into the car park of Forks high. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw Angela's Ford Hybrid in it's usual spot. I pulled up next to her and got out of the car, locking it. Angela came jogging round to the side of my truck.

"Hey Ang"

"Hey Bella, did you do that essay? You know Mr Mason is going to bust your ass if you haven't"

I pulled my essay out of my bad and wafted it in front of her face. "Happy."

Angela smiled and gestured for us to walk to the entrance. Angela was my best friend she was kind, caring and totally loyal. I've relied on her more than I have had hot dinners. She was more shy than me and it was always left to me to be the spokesperson of our 'duo.'

"Oh my god" Angela suddenly grabbed my arm, stopping us in the middle of the car park.

"What?!" I asked panicked.

"I have so much to tell you about this weekend" she squealed clapping her hands together.

"Oohhh" I motioned with my hands "let me guess...about Ben?" I asked smiling.

"Yeah" she squeaked nodding. "But I will tell you at lunch, it's a long story and it's..." she glanced at her watch "ten to nine."

I nodded.

"Bella! Angela! Wait up!" turning I saw our other friend Jessica running towards us, hair failing in the wind behind her.

"Hey girl" Angela said giving Jessica a hug before Jessica turned to me and pulled me into a hug.

"Hey Jess, have a good holiday?" I asked.

"Yep, Mike and I are back together again" she smiled punching her fist in the air.

"Wow" Angela gasped.

Jessica turned to me "What about your love life Bella?"

I scratched my head "You know I kinda like being single" Angela gave me a small smile and Jessica looked at me with Horror

"You like being sing..." she trailed off as the sound of Sex on Fire reached our ears. Turning to the car park entrance a silver, shiny Volvo came reeling into the car park. There was only one person who could have such a dramatic, attention grabbing entrance.

I groaned as Edward Fucking Cullen stepped out of his car. He was followed by Emmett McCarthy, Rosalie Hale and Jacob Black who came out from the back seats. Then the passenger door opened and out stepped Forks High's ultimate bitch Tanya Denali in the tiniest skirt and top ever. Please did this girl have any shred of dignity left. I rolled my eyes at the whole crew. They were known as Forks popular group with Alice Brandon and Jasper Hale, Rosalie's brother, who I could see were not with the rest of them. I had English with Alice and Jasper and both of them had always been nice to me, so I had nothing against them.

But the rest of this crew, ironically labelled 'Edward's Crew' were totally assholes. Emmett McCarthy was Edwards BFF. He had short, dark curly hair with a kind face which dimpled when he smiled. Only he wasn't kind, he was just as bad as Edward. I admit I found him scary. I mean who wouldn't he was taller than Edward, just, standing at around 6ft 3" and he had humongous muscles which could rival a world wrestling champion.

His girlfriend Rosalie was so beautiful that I looked like a corpse next to her. She had long wavy blonde hair and striking blue eyes, she would be a perfect model but yet everybody knew that you didn't mess with her.

Jacob Black was the tallest of the boys, I swear that boy was nearly 7ft. He was tanned skinned and had dark features, he was good-looking but not as much as Edward. Jacob never joined in with the others goads at me but he never tried to stop them either. Sometimes I would even catch him hesitantly smiling at me. I had the feeling sometimes he wanted to talk to me but was too scared of Edward and Emmett.

Lastly was my worst enemy Tanya. Urghh shoot me please. Even her name left a bad scent on my tongue. She had long strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes. Aside from that everything else about her was fake. She was like the female Edward, figures they would be attracted to each other. I pitied her desperation as well. She didn't mind that Edward was giving it to all the other girls in town just as long as he slipped her a length at least 3 times a week. What a slut.

Suddenly I caught Edward's eye and he winked and blew me a kiss. I grabbed Angela and Jessica arms "Come on" I said turning them around and dragging them towards the entrance.

"Hey Beautiful wait up!" I clenched my fist, that patronising git! I turned and crossed my arms across my chest facing Assward as he ran towards our group, his usual bronze hair blowing in the wind. He was wearing a white t-shirt with a black jacket and black low jeans.

"Hmmm are your arms a substitute for a push up bra, trying to flaunt them plums at me baby" he smirked.

I automatically dropped my arms to my side "Whatever you gotta say I don't want to hear it, so fuck off back into the sty you came from" I said bluntly.

"Careful, thats my mom and your Godmother you are talking about" he said leaning forward. I scowled at him.

Edward mock hurt at my expression "Oh Isabella you break my heart" he then draped an arm over Angela's shoulder "and anyway who said I was talking to you" he smirked.

I saw Angela's tense body, It was one thing to get to me but my friends. I scowled even more before flipping him the bird, I could see the rest of his crew looking at us behind him. Tanya shot me a dirty glare. I smiled and waved at her. Turning back to Edward I said "Well she doesn't want to talk to you either" I grabbed his arm off Angela's shoulder and shoved it back into his chest, before I could let go he grabbed my hand and entwined our fingers.

"Bella, Bella, Bella If you wanted to touch me all you needed to do was ask, I'd gladly give you the best five minutes of touching in your life" I looked at him shocked as he brought my hand to his face, looking at my fingers he inhaled deeply. "Hmmm or have you already been doing some touching, your fingers smell of sex" he chuckled.

I gasped, a bright red blush spread across my face. I pulled my hand out of his grip "No! You are such a fucking pervy bastard, get lost" I knew he said that to embarrass me in front of my friends. God he was such a jerk.

Edward just smirked again then put his other arm over Jessica's shoulder "Well I'm sure Jess doesn't want that to happen" he said before turning to her and giving her a wink. Jessica blushed, I guessed it was either at the fact he winked at her or at the fact he actually knew her name.

"So I want to thank you for inviting me to your birthday party" Edward said smugly. Jessica and Angela's head snapped towards mine.

"I didn't, my dad did" I said through clenched teeth.

"Yeah...whatever, but no thanks I've got better things to do with my time than go to stupid princess parties"

I clenched my fists and teeth "Fine. By. Me."

"Hey Ed, stop flirting with the virgins" I heard Emmett boom behind Edward. Edward sniggered and walked past me knocking me to the side. The rest of the crew followed.

Tanya immediately went to Edward's side as the rest sneered at us, all except Jacob who gave me a nervous smile. I frowned at him. When they disappeared round the corner Jessica grabbed my hand. But immediately let go, I knew what she was thinking. Arghh Edward you prick.

"Oh my god" Jessica swooned. Angela playfully poked my chest with her finger.

"Why were we not invited?"

"It's not a party" I defended myself "It's dinner with" I made hyphens with my fingers "family."

Angela nodded, knowing Edward was somewhat extended family, unfortunately. Jessica still looked dazed, I snapped my fingers in front of her face.

"Hello?!" I laughed "You know he's a major man-whore and plus you have Mike" Mike's name brought her out of her funk.

"Let's get our slips" Jess smiled.

The three of us walked to the office reception, before going in I looked down the side of the building to see all Edward and Tanya leaning against the wall. They were alternating smoking a cigarette and making out. Gross.

We walked into the reception towards Mrs Cope.

"Hey, we were wanting our schedule list please" I asked smiling.

"Name?" She asked her glasses slipping off the end of her nose.

"Ermm Isabella Swan" She slid a sheet of paper towards me.

Whilst the other two got theirs I opened mine

_Period 1- English 9-10.30am Room: C7 Mr Mason_

_Period 2- Trig 10.30-12pm Room: D4 Mrs Netts_

_Lunch_

_Period 3- History 1-2pm Room: D5 Mrs Anderson_

_Period 4-Biology 2-3.30pm Room A2 Mr Banner_

I groaned _Great last period with Edward._

Jessica brought me out of my thoughts by grabbing my arm and looking me up and down "Hey Bella, have you lost weight?"

I chuckled "Come on."

* * *

**Well I hoped you like it, please, please please R&R. It is my first fic afterall, i need to know how I am doing :)**


	2. The Crew

**A/N Okay I want to thank everybody who reviewed/favourited/alerted this story.**

**Now this chapter is EPOV of chapter 1, I had much more fun writing as him :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**EPOV**

_Fuck, shit...morning wood._

My eyes opened as I lay there, sprawled out stark naked on my bed. I hope my mom doesn't walk in to do the laundry or some shit, she would get a right eye-full. I don't think I could look her in the face again if she saw me like this. Naked as the day I was born, huge dick protruding towards the ceiling like a fucking Mayfair pole.

I reached down grabbing myself firmly in my hand, great I've got a persistent hard-on. I looked at the clock on my left '7.56.' Getting out of bed I walked towards the dresser pulling out some clean boxers. Putting them on the infamous 'Cullen Tent' was on show. I smirked to myself. I loved my Nob.

Now I had two options; go to my bathroom and jerk off like some pussy-deprived fourteen year old, that was the quick option or I could call Tanya, but that would mean setting off earlier for school so I could get at least an ten minute blow-job. Tanya was quick and easy like that.

My dick strained painfully against my pants silently telling me to not let a man do a woman's job. Tanya it is.

I rubbed my crotch for good measure as I picked my toothbrush out of its rack. My mum had bought some new toothpaste the other day; it was supposed to taste like oranges. It taste liked shit. I sucked it up and brushed my teeth quickly before heading back to my room.

I picked my jeans up from the floor and fished through the pockets. _Phone_ I chucked it on the bed. _Condom _I smirked, finally _Cigarette Packet. _I pulled a smoke out and a lighter before picking my phone up and heading to the balcony. Opening my patio doors, I stepped onto the terrain, shutting the doors behind me. Putting my cigarette in my mouth I lit it before chucking my lighter on the floor and leaning over the railing. I observed the people who lived on my road. There were only three houses including mine. Our houses sort of made a triangle shape.

Across from me lived the Clearwater's, they kept themselves to themselves mostly. I talked to Seth occasionally when he came out of his house, but it was the daughter I was most interested in, Leah. I chuckled exhaling smoke as I remembered my party two weeks ago. She had practically thrown herself at me. Not like I minded, I took her up to the spare room and fucked her brains out for twenty minutes straight. She couldn't walk after. She was a good lay actually; you can't really say that about most of the girls in Forks. It's the same old, same old. I need something new.

I looked to my left, that house belonged to Mr and Mrs White; both were in their late seventies and absolutely adored me. Well, I did have that charisma. Mrs White was especially friendly, I'd see her looking at me sometimes and I knew in her head she was wishing she was 60 years younger. I laughed; I bet she was a right goer.

Flipping my phone open I rested my cigarette in my mouth while I searched the address book for 'Fuckya,' I finally found it and pressed call. Holding my phone with my right hand, my left came up to the cigarette as I took a drag. The ringing bell rang twice before the phone was picked up.

"_Hey Big Ed, what do I owe the pleasure" _she drew out the pleasure the same way Jim Carrey did in Liar Liar when he said 'Royal Blue' I laughed at my connection.

"_What are you laughing at?"_ She purred at me. Please.

"Can I pick you up ten minutes early, I need a blow" I said taking a last drag of my cigarette.

"_Sure babe, you been having wet dreams about me? Hmmm"_ I seriously wanted to puke.

"I'll pick you up at eight-thirty" I closed the phone before she could say anything else.

I flicked my cigarette end over the balcony and leaned over the railings again. A movement out of the corner of my eye caught my attention. Mrs White's friend Dorothy was walking, basket in hand. No doubt full of scones, towards my house.

As if reading my thoughts she looked up and saw me. Stopping in her tracks, gasping at me. I realised I was still in just my boxers with a raging boner. Amused at her disapproving stare I leaned back and flexed my muscles at her, showing off my abs and arms.

Her mouth opened in a gape as she shouted "Young man you should be ashamed of yourself, dressed like that with ladies present."

I answered her by thrusting my hips at her twice, my dick jingling about like yo-yo.

She took an intake of breath then marched across the street towards Mrs White's. I laughed in amusement.

I went back inside to my bedroom and got dressed. I didn't know what the fuck to wear, something quick and easy so Tanya could just wap it out then tuck it back in. I pulled out a plain white top and some low cut black jeans. These were my favourite panty dropping jeans.

I quickly got dressed and sorted my bag out for school. Everything was in there, I packed last night.

It was the start of senior year today, this meant three things: Last year at school. One hell of a graduation party and unlimited amount of girls.

It hadn't really sunk in yet that it was our last year, I mean sure we had all discussed it. Emmett was going crazy that he could spend all his time in the gym building up his muscle and fucking Rose when they finished school. Rose smacked him after that comment, she wanted to take up an engineering course to become a mechanic, and Emmett had scoffed which had earned him a punch in the face from Rosalie. HA! Fucking pussy-whipped. Alice and Jasper were pissing off to Dartmouth, well Alice was. Jasper just followed her like a lost puppy. He is too soft that one. Jacob wants to move to New York, build a career as a basketball player. Sure he's tall enough and has the skills but somehow I can't see him surviving in big ole' New York. Jacob wasn't as happy as we were about leaving school, he kept mumbling on about some girl he's never even had chance to talk to. What a dick! If he wants some pussy he should just go on and grab it. With the exception of one:

Bella Swan, I would actually kill myself if it was her. No, there is no way she would be fucking one of my best friends, I wouldn't allow it. Wheedling herself into my life more. No thank you. Its bad enough I have to put up with her as a God-sister. Fucking skank.

What idiot would put their dick in that black hole of Calcutta anyway? Your dick would probably snap off with the cold.

Tanya had never really spoken about what she wanted to do after high school. Knowing her she'd join a brothel or become a porn star, whichever the shoe fits.

I finished getting dressed and ran my hands through my hair. Looking good as always Cullen.

I picked up my dirty laundry and headed downstairs, my mum would have my ass if I left it on the floor again.

I walked down the staircase, hands full with dirty washing. I smelt my mum freesia perfume before I heard her.

"Oh Edward, you shouldn't carry that much at once you are going to fall and break your neck" my mom chastised me, taking the washing out of my hands.

"Well how else was I supposed to bring it down" I asked leaning against the banister rail.

"Well you bring one lot down, then go back up for another" she explained. Yeah, like I had time for that! I had a dick that was in urgent need of sucking.

"It's quicker mom" I said kissing her on the cheek, careful to keep my lower half away.

When I pulled back she was looking at me suspiciously "Have you been smoking cigarettes again?" she said eyes shining brightly. Well, time to go.

I ducked around her and headed for the kitchen.

"Edward!"

"Please Mom, drop it"

"No, I will not young man"

I walked into the kitchen, my mom on my heels. Dad was sat at the table drinking a coffee and going over some hospital records or some shit like that.

"Hey Dad"

"Carlisle, your son has been smoking again" Great ratted out my mom, I thought she was my confederate.

"Edward?" My Dad questioned, as disapproving glance on his face. Damn.

"Thanks, Mom" I spat, as she bundled my clothes into the washer next to me.

"Edward, don't speak to your mom like that. She's right, what are you thinking? Do you want to die at twenty-five?"

I shrugged my shoulders I had never really thought about dying. I don't even know why I smoked really; I guess it just made me look cool. Kinda.

"Sorry" I mumbled, I hoped to god Tanya would give me a decent, cum-worthy blow after this shit. They wouldn't have even found out if my traitor dick didn't need female TLC, making me set off earlier.

I pulled a glass out of the cupboard and set it on the marble kitchen top, the perv in me always thought about how good it would be to bang some chick on that kitchen table. I would have done it already if it wasn't for the fact that my mom loved the shit out of it. I got the orange juice from the fridge and poured it into the glass.

"I hope you are not wearing just that?" my mom questioned looking me up and down.

"Why?" I questioned.

"It's cold out. Your jackets over the sofa, that black one. Wear that." She turned to my dad "Right, I am off to work" she walked over and gave him a kiss. Okay, Edward avert your eyes now.

"Bye, love" I felt wet pressure on my cheek. Thanks mom, you may have just cured my boner. I reached down, uhhh nope still there.

I looked over at my Dad who was staring intently at me. He was a handsome man my father, I was so lucky I inherited his genes.

"Don't plan anything for the thirteenth" he stated rolling up the papers in his hand.

Oh No, No, No, No, No I knew what that day was. For fuck sake! Bellends birthday. Great, the only way I would go this year was if she was getting crucified or parting the water. Shit that would be cool.

"I'm not going" I stated blandly.

My Dad chuckled "Yes you are."

"Dad please. Being with her is like total hell. We hate each other, I'm sure she doesn't want me there and much as I don't want to be" I explained finishing my glass of orange.

"You are being a little over dramatic don't you think Edward?" No.

"Why? What are you doing anyway?"

"Well I was talking to Charlie last night on the phone" Fucking Charlie, Get in. I loved that man to bits "and he said we were all going out to dinner as a family, and then she may be having a party at her house"

I scoffed. Bella throw a party, the Bella I know doesn't throw parties. She just goes to them and fucks you up in front of your friends.

"Bella party, Dad I'm not going to no shitty powerful girl thing" My dad actually smiled.

"Edward...look you don't have to go to the party but you can go to the dinner, no questions"

"But you said it was a family dinner"

"It is"

"So why are we going then?" I asked shrugging my shoulders, filling my orange juice up again. I loved orange juice.

"They are family Edward. No more questions I have to go to work" he picked up his briefcase from the floor and headed to the door shouting "keep thirteenth free!"

I chuckled at my Dad. Draining the rest of my juice, I picked my bag up and headed to the lounge. Just like my mom said, my black jacket was laid over the couch. I slipped it on, it smelled of oranges. What was it with my mother and fucking oranges?

I walked into the hallway checking the time '8.20' time to set off.

I grabbed my keys and headed out off the door locking it on my way. I opened the garage next to our house and saw my princess there. My beautiful, orgasmic Volvo. My favourite woman in the world. Getting in I buckled up and peeled my way towards Tanya's house. Pushing my CD in I skipped my track to Bliss by Muse that should get me calmed.

I drove pretty fast; I needed some lips round by painful crotch. Come on Tanya's house a little bit further. Ah! There! I did an internal dance. Eddie Jr would be getting some action in less than five. You owe me big guy.

I pulled up outside Tanya's house and tried to look through her net curtains in her window. Seriously who had net curtains now a days? I was brought out of my thoughts by someone waving to me in the door way. Damnnn! Mrs Denali, she was one hot MILF, you could hardly tell she had three kids. She waved at me seductively. Whoever made the phrase 'Like father like son' should defiantly apply it to females too.

Mrs Denali was pushed out of the way by Tanya's sister, Kate. Yum, what I wouldn't do. Well, I would it was her who wouldn't she 'didn't want to disrespect her sister' I scoffed. Chicks. I eyed Kate who was wearing a white vintage vest top with black mini shorts over black tights. She had white converses on with a brown shoulder bag. She flicked her short blonde hair in my direction before flipping me the bird. Fuck yes! I loved angry chicks.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by my passenger door opening. Fuck Me! Tanya was wearing the shortest skirt known to man, was that even a skirt? Is it a belt?

"Okay, let's drive" Tanya said rubbing my thigh.

I drove away from the house as Tanya continued her assault on my thighs, could she go a bit higher please.

We approached our usual woodland secluded spot. I parked up and shut the engine off. I unbuckled my seat belt and she did the same. I chanced a look at her and she was grinning sucking her finger into her mouth. Was that supposed to be hot?

I reached down and unzipped my trousers letting my long suffering anatomy, break free. Suddenly the Queens song 'I want to break free' filled my ears, I smiled. Tanya took that as an invitation to wrap her mouth around my cock.

I jumped in my seat before I finally relaxed and wrapped my hand around her hair. Her mouth moved up and down my shaft slowly, before getting faster and faster. She did her age old trick of tracing my veins with her tongue. Oh God that felt good! I take it Jr is happy now. I moved her head faster up and down, again and again before I felt the familiar pressure at the bottom of my stomach. I kept her going right until the very end; she quickly pulled back as I came all over my stomach and her hand. Tanya giggled before kissing my ear.

"Can you pass me the tissues from the glove compartment?" I asked her, breath slowing down. She handed me a tissue and I quickly wiped off my stomach before throwing her the tissue so she could clean herself.

I leaned my head back on the headrest. "Wow" I sighed.

"Yeah, how about we blow off first period and fuck. Right. Now" Tanya said rubbing my crotch through my trousers. I pulled away, I didn't need another boner.

"We can't. Its first day back" I stated blandly. I did want to pass my exams.

"You're such a prude Edward" Tanya said leaning back pouting. "You got any gum?" she asked

"Yeah" I reached into my pocket pulling out some peppermint gum I had forgotten to use after my cigarette this morning.

She picked one up without saying thank you. God where were peoples manners these days.

"I need to pick Em, Rose and J up as well" I said.

"Well I'm not moving from the passenger seat, they can sit in the back" Great. She gives me a blow job and now she thinks she owns the ship. I had a sudden urge to open the door and kick her out. Who was she to tell me where people could sit in my Volvo. Instead, I reached over to my CD's and pulled out Kings of Leon. I saw Tanya roll her eyes, she had a real problem with that band all because they didn't sing some Britney Spears or Shakira kinda shit. I needed a real woman who knew good music, I bet Kate liked Kings of Leon judging by her Rolling Stones t-shirt this morning, I'd much rather fuck her.

Pushing the CD in I looked at the clock '8.39,' right time to pick up the wolf.

I put the car in gear and set off for Jacob's house. Jacob was always the quiet one in our group, he just followed like a sheep, he wasn't a leader like me. I think he is doped up most of the time because he is never on the same planet as any of us, always staring into space or wondering off on his own. I mean it's not as if the kid was a virgin or anything. I knew for a fact he had fucked Leah on more than one occasion, he's even slept with Tanya. But that's not surprising. I wondered briefly one time if he was gay, but he laughed and told me that I was spot on. I knew I was wrong. Jacob had a hard life though; he was constantly caring for his dad who was in a wheelchair and his sister Rebecca was never around to help. Poor guy.

I pulled up outside his house and beeped my horn. His house was small, he was poor but he wasn't ashamed. I always told him to never compare himself to me, because I wasn't regular. Normal guy's father wasn't a doctor and half the owner of the best pharmaceutical business in the USA. He looked at me like I had two heads when I said that to him.

Jacob ran out of his house and to my car, seeing Tanya in the front seat he got into the back. His knees were touching his chin and his head was nearly touching the roof. Does that kid ever stop growing?

"Hey Edward" he coughed "Tanya"

She gave him a wave similar to the Queen of England. Bitch.

"You not picked Em and Rose up yet?" Jacob questioned

"No, you were nearest"

"But I thought Em's house was nearer to yours" He pointed out bewildered. I shot a side glance at Tanya.

"OoOhhh" he said finally getting it. A small smirk appeared on his face as he turned to look out of his window. Edward turned back to the front and drove on towards Emmett's house.

Rose loved a couple of houses away from Emmett so they were always together. Emmett had been my best friend since we were in Kindergarten, we did everything together. With the exception of Rosalie.

Emmett was pretty scary to anyone who didn't know him, but he was totally harmless and the coolest guy you would ever meet. He was always optimistic and a word was never said wrong in front of him about his friends. I remember when we first started Kindergarten. I had been dropped off with Isabella, at the poor age of 3. Back then Isabella was my only friend, I didn't have a choice. But it introduced me to Emmett and I couldn't have been more thrilled.

_

* * *

_

14 Years ago

_I could feel everybody's eyes on Isabella and me as we walked into Kindergarten with my mom and Aunt Renee. Bella had my hand clutched in hers as we stared at all the other children by the coat pegs._

_Isabella was crying as her mom took her pink and purple raincoat off. I watched all the other children take their coats off too, every one of us looked nervous. I glanced to my right and saw a chubby boy with dark curly hair and big dimples. My mom always said children with dimples were 'cuties' why couldn't I have dimples?_

_My mother turned me around and started taking my coat off too. Isabella was hugging her mom and saying things into her shoulder._

"_Bella, Edward is here, you already have a friend" Renee said wiping Isabella's tears._

_Isabella came up to me and gave me a big hug. I awkwardly patted her head. Ewww Girls._

"_You will look after Bella won't you Edward?" My mom asked stroking my hair._

"_Yes" I replied smiling at Isabella. She smiled back._

_My mom ushered me into the classroom as Renee was still talking to Isabella in the cloak room. My mom sat me next to the boy I saw earlier sitting by himself. He turned and grinned at me._

"_I'm Edward" I asked putting my hand out._

_The boy slapped my hand in a high-five and said "I'm Emmett."_

_I felt movement next to me and saw that Isabella had sat down, turning to look at Emmett I saw him frowning at Isabella before turning back to the teacher._

_After then Emmett and I were like two peas in a pod. Isabella had made a friend called Angela, so I knew she was OK. My mom reminded me every day to look after Isabella because she would be my wife one day. Whatever that meant._

_One day Emmett and I were crayoning some pictures of dragons when Isabella ran up to us and sat down "Hi Edward" she sighed. Putting her elbow on the table and resting her head in her hand._

"_Hi Bella" I smiled "Want to see my picture" I pushed the colourful dragon towards her. She looked at it in awe._

"_You can keep it, I will draw another" I said sliding another outline of a dragon towards me._

_Isabella looked across the table from me at Emmett "Hello Emmett, what are you drawing"_

"_A snake" he said pushing the picture towards her. She looked at it for a couple of seconds_

"_I think Edward's is much better"_

_Emmett pulled the paper out of her grip "No it's not! Anyway why aren't you playing with Angela today?"_

"_She's not here" Isabella sighed "Can I colour with you two?"_

"_Yes_

"_No"_

_Both Edward and Emmett answered at the same time. Isabella looked between them both._

"_Edward, Isabella is a girl. Boy's don't play with girls" Emmett moaned_

"_But Isabella has been my friend since we were babies" I argued back._

"_Well you are either in the boy team or the girl team, which one?" Emmett said crossing his hands over his chest._

"_I'm in the boy team" I stated obviously_

"_Well then tell Isabella she can't play because she's a girl and she's not in the boy team" Emmett said._

_I looked at Isabella and she looked at me "You can't play because you are not a boy and its boys only" I declared._

_I saw Isabella's lip start to tremble before a tear rolled down her cheek, she jumped off her chair and glared at me "Just you wait until I get home and tell my Mommy about you. I'm going to get you so done!" she shouted before running to the toilets._

_I heard Emmett laughing next to me "Girls are so stupid, that's why us boys need to stay together" he sniggered before going back to his drawing._

_But my heart dropped, I really didn't want to be in trouble with Aunt Renee. She was scary when she was mad._

* * *

I finally pulled up outside Emmett's house where he and Rose were waiting.

"You are late. No need to ask what or who you was doing" Rose sneered looking at Tanya.

Tanya shook her head laughing "Jealous Rosalie?"

"Oh you? Please" Rose rolled her eyes.

"Now, now ladies. No fighting please" Emmett said swatting Rose's ass as she climbed into the car, getting in next to Jacob.

"Whoa, J my man, I swear you get taller everyday" Rose gasped.

Emmett wedged himself in next to Rosalie and shut the door. "Yeah, we should get him on one of them documentary shows 'Our forever growing friend'" Emmett sniggered.

I laughed "Funny fucker"

"What can I say, I think of the best idea's" Emmett said slapping me on the shoulder.

"Is everybody strapped in because my godfather sets off on his rounds around now and I don't want to get pulled by him" I stated to the rest. After hearing their bored yes's. I set off for Forks High.

Forks High was the shit. You had everybody there. The cool ones, the nerdy ones, the sexy ones. But mostly we had the girls. For such a small town we had a lot of talent. I don't think there is a girl who I haven't slept with except Alice, Rosalie, Kate. But they was because I had allegiances to people they knew Jasper, Emmett and Tanya respectively. But there were a handful of others. One of course being Isabella Swan.

Isabella Swan was a total bitch. It was the most unfortunate hand of God that made her my god-sister. Isabella was the opposite of me. She wasn't popular. She was an 'inbetweener' she got on with both the unpopular and the popular. Except me of course. She was creative, she liked writing and all that other shit. I was more for the physical sports. Then I was almost willing to bet all my inheritance money that she was a big V. whereas me, well let's just say I've had my fair share of crumpet.

I always wondered about the guy who would take her virginity when the time came though. Don't get me wrong he would have to be a complete crazy psychopath to take that on, but even though I hated her with every ounce of my being. I hoped he was worthy. We had been through too much together for me to be a cold-hearted bastard about it. Even though she was my worst enemy, I probably knew more about her than I did Emmett and she probably knew more about me. She at least deserved somebody who knew what they were doing, with the exception of me and my friends. Mike Newton, he seemed like a good choice. My stomach lurched. OK, maybe not.

Isabella was pretty bland, she was nothing special. Brown chocolate hair, brown eyes, small, petite figure. Virtually the same as every other brunette in this town. She was most likely as boring in bed as the rest of them too. I scoffed.

The next track came on 'Sex on Fire.'

Everybody started singing the lyrics, except Tanya who was just glaring out of her passenger window

_Lay where you're laying, don't make a sound  
I know they're watching, they're watching  
All the commotion, the kiddie like play  
Has people talking, talking_

Emmett's voice boomed over everybody else's in the car. Rosalie was laughing her head off next to him. Jacob was just chillin' and singing.

I gripped my steering wheel with one hand and leaned my other hand out of the car window. Singing at the top of my lungs.

_The dark of the alley, the breaking of day  
The head while I'm driving, I'm driving  
Soft lips are open, knuckles are pale  
Feels like you're dying, you're dying_

I see a police cruiser driving towards us. Shit its Charlie, but he just drives by and gives me a thumbs up, head bobbing to my music. How embarrassing. But then I break into laughter.

I finally get to Forks High and drive fast to my driving space. Nobody else dares park her, they know it's mine. I turn my engine off cutting the music off.

"Awww Eddie you could have let us finish the song" Rosalie moaned laughing.

I unbuckled my seatbelt and got out of the car laughing. Tanya was moving like she was the slowest slug on earth. I knocked on the car window urging her to hurry up; she was too busy putting lipstick on.

"So vain" Rosalie rolled her eyes next to me. I chuckled and threw a gum over the car at Jacob. He didn't need to ask for it anymore, it got routine after 4 years of him asking every morning.

Tanya finally decided to emerge from the car and I locked it straight away so she couldn't decide to get back it. Knowing her she would do some crazy shit like that.

I looked towards the entrance. Ohh my day just got better. Isabella Swan was staring straight at me. I smiled winking at her and blowing her a kiss. Hahaha just like clockwork, the blush started to spread. She quickly grabbed the two girls she was with and steered them to the entrance.

I looked back at my friends. Jacob was frowning at me, Emmett and Rosalie were making out. Nice and Tanya was just stood there trying to look sexy. Pftt.

I walked round the car and before I could stop myself shouted to Isabella "Hey beautiful wait up!" I ran past my friends. I knew they would follow me anyway, and headed towards Bella's 'virgin' group.

Isabella turned to face me with her arms folded. Had she lost weight? She wore a black low cut top and the way her arms were folded had pushed a considerable amount of cleavage up. She probably didn't even realise I was getting the full view of them perky mounds. Time to wind her up a bit.

"Hmmm are your arms a substitute for a push up bra, trying to flaunt them plums at me baby" I said smirking.

She quickly dropped her arms to the side. Bingo. Score one for Cullen.

"Whatever you gotta say I don't want to hear it, so fuck off back into the sty you came from" She shot at me aggressively. How dare she. Oh I could twist this back on her.

I leaned forward closer to her "Careful, that's my mom and your Godmother you are talking about"

I watched her face turn into a scowl, Wow if looks could kill. I grabbed my chest and bent my knees "Oh Isabella you break my heart" before standing up laughing. I noticed her friend to the side of me Angela so I casually put my arm over her shoulder. I felt her tense under me. God it wasn't as if I was going to rape her or anything. I can only imagine what Isabella's being filling her head with shit with.

"And anyway who said I was talking to you" I asked

She scowled further and flipped me the bird. That's the second time that's happened today. Am I setting a trend off? I saw Isabella look over my shoulder, I watched her as a range of emotions past her face before finally she sarcastically smiled and waved at someone over my shoulder. Before I had chance to look behind me Isabella had grabbed my arm off Angela's shoulder and pushed it into my chest. As she pulled her hand away I quickly grabbed it. It was a spur of the moment thing. I had no Idea why I had done it, but I was sure I could use it to my advantage. I entwined her small fingers with my larger ones. I held back a laugh at the shocked look on her face. Ha! Wasn't expecting that one.

"Bella, Bella, Bella If you wanted to touch me all you needed to do was ask, I'd gladly give you the best five minutes of touching in your life"

I lifted her fingers to my face, looking closely at her purple nail varnish. I guess it was better that Tanya's bright pink. I inhaled deeply smelling her. I could smell the strawberry body wash she uses, the one I have occasionally used when I have to sleep over in the spare room. But her friends were around her, a perfect opportunity to embarrass her. Remembering what I last said to her I finished off

"Hmmm or have you already been doing some touching, your fingers smell of sex" I said chuckling.

She didn't like that one bit. The look on her face when she pulled her hand out of my grip. Silly bitch.

Ohh and cue red blush. I am God.

"No! You are such a fucking pervy bastard, get lost" she shouted at me. Ouch.

I regained my smirk and put my hand over the other girl that was with them shoulder. What was her name again, Jenna? Jen? Jess...Yeah Jess that's it. Wow she's changed. I almost didn't recognize her. She was no virgin, I should know. I fucked her in the girl changing room about two years ago. Shit.

"Well I'm sure Jess doesn't want that to happen" I said to Jess, giving her a wink for old time's sake. Jessica blushed.

I turned back to Isabella "So I want to thank you for inviting me to your birthday party"

"I didn't, my dad did" she said through clenched teeth.

"Yeah...whatever, but no thanks I've got better things to do with my time than go to stupid princess parties" I failed to mention that I would actually be coming to the 'Family' dinner.

"Fine. By. Me." She said through clenched teeth again. Nasty.

"Hey Ed, stop flirting with the virgins" I heard Emmett's voice behind me. Sniggering I walked past Isabella making sure I bumped into her in on the way. Not hard though. I didn't want to explain to my dad why she was in hospital. Again. She was the clumsiest girl in the world.

Tanya immediately came glued to my side. What the hell, I wrapped my arms around her as we walked to the entrance.

"Ed, I need a smoke" she breathed in my ear. Great now she mentioned it. I did too.

I turned to the others "Tanya and me are going for a smoke"

Emmett just gives me the salute and led the others into the reception.

"What were you talking to Virgin B for?" Tanya asked lighting a cigarette.

I lit my own and chuckled softly "How is that any of your business?"

She looked at me mouth agape; I really wanted to close it for her.

"Just family stuff" I finally muttered taking a drag of my cigarette.

Suddenly Tanya's mouth was on mine. Winding her hands into my hair. Seriously what is it with chicks and my hair?

She tongued my mouth for a moment to pull back and take a drag of her cigarette, I followed suit. Looking over Tanya's head I saw Isabella disappear into the school with her friends.

I stubbed out my cigarette "You ready? We need to get our slips"

Tanya stubbed hers out and we set off for the entrance. I walked in and saw the back of Bella and her friends walking down the hallway. Their laugh echoing off the walls.

Walking to Mrs Cope I flashed her a smile. "I'm here for my slip" I announced.

She didn't even need my name she just slid me the paper. Her glasses were slipping off her nose.

_Period 1- Music 9-10.30am Room A5 Mr Hall_

_Period 2- English 10.30-12pm Room C7 Mr Mason_

_Lunch_

_Period 3- Math 1-2pm Room B3 Mrs Clarke_

_Period 4- Biology 2-3.30pm Room A2 Mr Banner_

Last period with Bella. Life could not get any worse

* * *

**What do you think, who do you like better? Bella or Edward? R&R please!!!**


	3. Playing Games

**A/N Ok, so this one is in both BPOV and EPOV, and just to clarify, to Edward and Bella (wink wink) there is hardly any attraction at this point between them, the pair just love getting one over on each other.**

**OMG how well did Twilight do at MTV Movie Awards?? And Rpattz was just adorable! LMAO and the Bruno/Eminem thing was hilarious...anyway**

**this is quite long but I hope you enjoy :D don't forget to R&R**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

I headed down the corridor with Angela and Jessica, tucking my slip into my bag.

"Oh my god, you guys did you see Mrs Cope? I swear she has piled on about six stone in weight since we last saw her" Jessica said open-mouthed.

"Jess!" Angela said mock-smacking Jessica's arm.

"What?! I'm just saying she might want to eat some air" Jessica sniggered before looking thoughtful "Do you think you could actually eat air if you tried?" She continued seriously.

I looked at Angela, then Jessica, and then back to Angela again who was looking at me. We both burst out laughing. I clutched my side. Out of the three of us Jessica was the air-brained one, she was always asking stupid questions and saying ridiculous things, but it had become tradition now.

"Jessica, please do not tell me you just asked that?" I asked laughing

"What?" She asked sounding hurt. Jessica also had a way of thinking into things too much as well. I remember once having an argument with her a couple of years ago at one of Edward's summer pool parties as the weather putting milk in the freezer would make milk flavoured ice-cream. She said it would, I said it would just be a block of milk ice. The next day she came to my house with her tail between her legs. She had tried it at home and it had made milk ice. Seriously people should just learn to trust the always right Bella Swan.

"Shit, it's nine, we're supposed to be in class now" Angela said breaking my thoughts.

The three of us made our way to classroom C7. We walked in just as Mr Mason was halfway through the register. Shit.

Everybody turned to look at us at the door. This is why I hated being late, everybody stared at you like a show piece and then you had to walk in front of everybody to find a seat. Which was even worse for me who had to walk in front of everyone whilst trying not to trip on thin air.

"Sorry we're late" I mumbled at Mr Mason's stink-eye.

Angela and Jessica moved away from me. Angela sat next to Ben at the front of the class and Jessica went to sit next to Mike at the back. I was left standing at the door like an ornament. The class was silent and everybody was looking at me. God kill me please.

I shuffled down one of the aisles slowly, looking for a spare seat. I swear, if there wasn't one and I would have to go another classroom for a chair, I would just leave school and not come back for the rest of the day. I approached the back and tripped slightly on my converse. Fuck.

A few people started to chuckle at my predicament. What a set of immature bastards! I'm sure if they were on the verve of tripping I wouldn't laugh. Or so I told myself. I spotted a table empty table at the back, without a chair. Great.

"Miss Swan?" I heard Mr Mason's voice behind me. Swivelling round on my feet, I turned to him and smiled sweetly

"Yes?"

"I believe I am owed something from you"

Ahhh the essay. Yes. I started rummaging in my bag right in the middle of the aisle. I heard Lauren Mallory say a mumbled 'Eww' as one of my tissues fell out of my bad in the process.

"Sorry" I mumbled picking the tissue back up and shoving it in my bag. I finally pulled out my essay and held it in front of me.

Mr Mason gave a bored laugh "Well bring it to me then, I'm not going to come to you. And could you possibly be quicker than you were finding your seat"

A laugh echoed across the class. Fuckers.

I walked to Mr Mason's desk and put my essay into his out placed hands. "How many words?" he muttered flipping through my papers.

"Ermm around three thousand two-hundred, I think" I said pulling my bag strap closer to me.

"You think?" Mr Mason looked up at me through his glasses.

"No, I know" I sighed.

"Good, now resume your seat...oh" Mr Mason broke of laughing "I forgot there are no more chairs, you will have to get one from another classroom" He was thoroughly enjoying this.

The one thing I didn't want to do, Fuck sake did God wake up this morning and say 'Hey let's make it pick on Bella day.' I sighed loudly as I made my way to the door.

As I reached the corridor, I contemplated just going home like I said; Mr Mason had my essay now. I didn't really need to go back. But no, Charlie would kill me if I bunked off school again and knowing Mr Mason he would do everything in his power to look me up. Prick. Ever since I started the school Mr Mason has hated me, rumour had it that he tried to date my mom when they were younger but she blew him off for my dad. Maybe that was why he hated me so much. Ha loser.

I tried the door to the next classroom C6 but the door was locked. I tried every other door on the corridor and they were all locked too.

"What the fuck?" I asked myself. Where we the only ones in the school? I walked to the other end of the hallway and down the stairs which led to the A classrooms. I could see movement in some of these rooms. Finally people.

The first few rooms were full of immature juniors; no way in hell was I going in there! I'd be like the lamb to the slaughter. Walking along I noticed a few people in my year in the room A5, oh well looks like I will have to bite the bullet. I looked through the strip of glass on the door before knocking timidly. The teacher, a slender blonde haired woman who I knew to be Mrs Hall gestured for me to come in. I opened the door and stepped in biting my lip.

"Umm yeah, I'm from Mr Mason's class ermm could I borrow a chair? There's none left up there and all the other classrooms are locked" I shot out quickly twirling my hair round my fingers.

"Of course, just grab any but please don't disturb my class, they are writing their own songs. Very talented" She said smiling proudly at me. I heard the sounds of piano and triangles starting up again at the front. Well I won't disturb them; I'll grab one from the left side of the room. I turned to get a chair when a hand shot out on the one I was going to grab. Scowling I looked up.

"Swan" Great, fuc-k-ing Great! I would have to end up in the classroom with Edward Cullen.

"I take it you were the last one in the class, hmm trip over and get caught behind did you?" he asked smirking. Ohhh I would so smack that smirk off his face if Mrs Hall wasn't here.

"No, It was just the un-luck of the draw, now can you take your hand of the chair so I can go?" I said smacking his hand.

"Ouch, that stung. You might want to explain to Mrs Hall why I cannot play my guitar anymore" he said holding out his hand "You want to kiss it better?" he smirked.

"I want to break your fingers more like, and anyway, are you that much of a pussy a girl slap causes your arm to be disabled? I'm sure Emmett would love to know that piece of information" I smiled smugly. I watched in satisfaction as his face fell for a second before he regained his signature smile.

"Even If I was being serious, which I wasn't. You wouldn't have the guts to talk to him anyway"

I just laughed "We will see about that" I leaned forward towards him, mmm he smelt nice. That was the aftershave Charlie had bought him for his birthday in June. Well, actually I'd picked it out, but Charlie did pay.

"You sniffing me Isabella?" Edward said laughing. I straightened up smiling.

"Yes" Edward looked taken a back at my confession for a moment before I lifted my feet up and checked the bottom of my shoes "I thought I smelt dog shit" I said laughing.

"Bitch" He said yanking his guitar in front of him. He perched himself on the desk and started strumming a tune as I pulled the chair out. To say he was good at the guitar was an understatement, he was excellent at him. Though I've never told him that.

He looked at me and winked "I'll see you in Biology, oh dear god-sister" Erghhh did he have to make it sound so...so...blasé.

"Whatever" I said struggling to pull the heavy chair and flipping him the bird. He burst out in laughter.

Mrs Hall who had heard the commotion turned from her pupils at the piano and saw me struggling to the door with the chair "Edward, be a gentleman and help the girl with the chair please" she asked politely.

Edward huffed and mumbled a 'fucking nuisance' under his breath before snatching the chair out of my grip with one arm making it look easy. I went ahead of him and opened the door; he said nothing as he strode out of the door and headed down the hallway.

"Hey, I can take it from here you know" I said running to catch up.

"Yeahhh" He said sarcastically "Because you were doing such a great job getting it out of the door, I'm sure you will do great up the stairs" he continued rolling his eyes.

I crossed my arms over my chest. How dare he imply I am a weak person "You don't even know where your taking it" I said exasperated.

He stopped in the middle of the corridor "You said you came from Mr Mason's class, he only teaches in one room C7, so I take it that is where this chair is going. But if you want to lead the way up the stairs in front of me so I can ogle your peachy ass, go right ahead" He said motioning to the stairs in front of us.

I hit his arm softly "Why is Tanya's sagging a bit?" I sniggered. He gave me a crooked smile.

"Jealous?"

"No, you are probably the only boy in this school I wouldn't touch, she's welcome to you" I said smiling patting his cheek. Seriously he thought he was God's gift to men. I wasn't serious though all of the boys in this school besides Edward and his crew were disgusting. But it's not as if I would tell Edward that.

Edward stared at me for a long moment before breaking out in a grin "Your travelling on the long river" he said before heading up the stairs. What the fuck did that mean?

"What river?" I asked trailing behind him. Nice ass Edward.

"De-Nile" he chuckled. Oh My God, what a geek! I burst out laughing in the middle of the stairs, I leaned against the wall sniggering. Edward reached the top and looked down at me.

"Made you laugh though didn't I?" he smiled. I slowly stopped laughing and walked towards him.

He really thought he was getting to me, I could see it in his face. Oh it's on. I lazy looked up at him and walked towards him slowly. His side smirk was firmly fixed in place watching my every move, I moved in front of him pulling the chair out of his grip and placing it on the floor at the side of us. His face never faulted as I got chest to chest with him, he really did smell good. I reached up and brushed his hair out of face, looking at it as I did so. It was softer than I had imagined, no wonder all the girls went crazy for it. I looked down into his eyes and his green eyes were staring back at mine, questioning. Right where I want you fucker. I leaned up towards his mouth as I pulled his head down. At the last minute I moved my lips to his cheek, kissed it then turned to the side rubbing by cheek down against his until the side of my lips aligned with his. His five o' clock shadow was tickling my face.

I whispered at the side of his mouth " My classroom is right in front of us" I smiled as I heard his deep breathing "Thanks for bringing my chair up asshole" I continued pushing his chest away.

He stared at me before coming out of his daze "What the fuck Swan?" he growled.

I laughed "I was playing your ass, weirdo. Like I would kiss you! HA! I don't know what I would catch plus I wasn't joking before you really aren't irresistible to me" I said laughing picking up the chair.

"Yeah well I wouldn't kiss you either. Sister. The only place I would kiss you too would be your cheek, it's all that's worthy" he sneered blushing slightly.

"Sure sure" I said heading to class "Thanks for the chair really" I said waving my hands behind my head. I really did mean it; I would probably have broken my back if I had done it myself.

"I'll see you in Biology Swan" I heard him shout before he descended the stairs behind me.

I groaned. Walking into the classroom everybody stared at me. Again.

Mr Mason stopped writing on the board and shook his shirt cuffs looking at his watch. He put down his pen and turned to face me "How long does it take to retrieve a chair Miss Swan, you have missed most of the introductory notes and the layout for the first paragraph. You have been gone for twenty minutes. Where did you get the chair? Europe?"

The class sniggered "No, Sir. I had to go down to the A classrooms and then Mrs Hall kept me talking about music, I couldn't get away" I half-lied.

He grunted and motioned for me to take my chair to my place "Very well, but I will be asking Mrs Hall about that later" Shit. Shit. Shit.

I carried my chair to my desk without tripping and sat down. I pulled a pen and paper out of my bag and started to copy everything I had missed off the board. Mr Mason came round and placed copies of _Catcher in the Rye _on our desks. Bingo. I had read this twice. It was Charlie's favourite. Suddenly a note was shoved under my nose from my right. I looked over and saw Sweaty Stu looking at me, all sweaty with a pencil in his mouth. I looked at him suspiciously. He leaned back and jerked his thumb to his left. On the next table to him was Jessica looking at me excitedly.

I opened the note

_Saw you and Cullen through the window, Mrs Hall my ass!! Info NOW!!!_

I scowled at the paper. Shit I didn't mean to get seen. Picking u my pen I scribbled back

_OK, He brought my chair up for me; he was being a rude ass pig so I thought I'd give him a taste of his own medicine. You should have seen his face!! Lmao_

I passed the note the Stu and gestured for him to pass it on to Jess. I looked at Jess as she read, her face went from sceptical to smug before she wrote again and passed it along.

_Yeahhh sure, well you both looked like you were making out to me!! Anddd enjoying it_

She what I mean about over thinking things. I turned the piece of paper over and wrote back

_I kissed his cheek JESS!! Seriously we hate each other! Not going to happen we just like getting one over on each other!!_

I passed the note back before turning to my book. A piece of paper landed on my desk again. I rolled my eyes as I opened it

_More like you want to get your legs over one another!_

I gasped. That would never happen in a million years; I screwed the paper up and chucked it on the floor. I started reading chapter 1 when I heard a snigger. I looked to my right and Sweaty Stu was reading the note staring at me with wide eyes. That son of a bitch, how dare he read our private notes!

"That's private!" I hissed. He just give out a deep laugh. Mr Mason turned to look towards us.

"Problem Mr Johnson?" Stu looked up at Mr Mason and gulped

"No Sir" he said chucking the note on my desk. Mr Mason saw the action. Fuck no!! Mr Mason and his Spiderman senses.

Mr Mason approached my desk slowly; eyes locked on mine the whole time "Writing notes, Miss Swan?"

I tried to answer but all that came out was a strangled noise, the ferocious look in Masons face left me speechless. He quickly snatched up the note and unwrinkled it. The whole class had turned to look at us now. I held my head in my hands.

"More like you want to get your legs over one another" Mr Mason read to the whole class. Before ripping the paper and putting it in the bin. He smiled at me and went back to his book. Cunt!

Everybody was looking at me and Stu. Oh no, no, no please.

"I always thought you were desperate Bella, but Sweaty Stu" Lauren Mallory whispered laughing. I put up my fist and mouthed 'Shut the fuck up.' She gave me a patronizing smile and turned back to the front. I looked to the left of her and Alice and Jasper were looking at me. Jasper gave me a small wave and Alice smiled. I smiled back.

Alice and Jasper were cool. They were part of Edward's crew as Jasper was one of his best friends but they were nice people. Alice was tiny, even smaller than me. She had short, spiky black hair and a petite figure. She was always bouncy and had energy I had no idea how she did it for such a small person.

Jasper was her boyfriend, he was very handsome. I used to have a crush on him for the first three years of high school but it soon faded. He was tall around 6ft1" and had blonde hair and blue eyes. He could have been a model like his sister as well.

The rest of class flew by as all we had to do was read. It was nice to give my eyes a rest when the bell finally rung.

"Homework, finish the book for next lesson!" Mr Mason shouted as we filed out of the room.

"Hey Bella" I turned to find Jasper smiling at me his arm around Alice's waist. Angela and Jess walked towards us. "Hey Angela, Jess" he nodded.

"You weren't really talking about you and Stu in that note right?" Alice asked laughing

"Noooo" I chuckled "complete misunderstanding"

"Whose leg did you want to get over then?" Alice asked eyes brimming with excitement.

"Actually it was me, Bella wrote the note, and it was addressed to me. She was talking about Mike" Jessica saved me.

Jasper looked at me suspiciously, I looked away under his gaze "Ok...Well I guess we'll see you at lunch or something Bells huh?" he asked.

"Yeah sure" I smiled tucking a piece of hair behind my ear.

Alice and Jasper smiled at me and walked off. Wow! Could that have been more awkward? I turned to look at Jess angrily.

"See!!" I hissed "When you write notes like that misunderstandings happen!"

"Sorry" she mumbled shuffling her feet. "But you and Edward did look cosy"

Angela looked at me "What's all this?"

I sighed, did I have to explain myself over nothing I seriously couldn't be assed. "It's nothing, Jess here, caught me mid-hug with Edward"

"Hug?!" Angela squealed "Oh My God! I thought you hated him!"

"I do!!" I shouted "He carried my chair so I thanked him, no biggie! Can we just drop it now, please" I pleaded hoping this would be the last of it. If I had known all this would have happened I would never have played with Edward, well at least not on the top of the stairs anyway.

Our next class was Trig with Mrs Netts. She set us some sums to do that lesson which were relatively easy. The only downer was that I didn't know anyone in that lesson and I somehow found myself sitting next to Jacob Black. Great.

Why? Why did I have to sit next to someone in Edward's crew? I ignored him most of the lesson, which was pretty hard as we were squashed together by his enormous size. I was totally right about him being around 7ft. near the end of the lesson, I was packing up when I noticed Jacob still had three more questions to answer and his face was furrowed in thought. I was scared for the pencil in his hand; it looked on the verge of snapping.

"Are you ok?" I asked tentatively. May as well start out nice, I'll leave it up to him to be the dickhead first.

But Jacob just startled at my voice and looked at me a blush in his cheeks "Ermm I'm not really good at this stuff" he mumbled. He looked cute musing. A felt a red blush rise at my thoughts.

Well if we were going to sit in trig together for the next year, we may as well get acquainted. "I could help you...If you want?" I mumbled looking at his paper.

Jacob shot me a smile and pushed his paper over "Thank you really, that would be really nice" Wow! He was polite wasn't expecting that.

"Sure, here" I pulled his piece of paper towards me and pulled mine out of my bag. I showed him how to do the sums and how to work out the answers. As we did the last one his hand brushed mine, he jerked away quickly like I had electrocuted him.

"Sorry" he mumbled looking for his bag. Well, that was awkward.

"No probs, so do you get it better now?" I asked smiling.

"What?" he asked looking confused.

"The sums, you get them now right?" I said raising my eyebrows. How could he not, they were easier than eating pie.

"Err I suppose" He mumbled running his hands through his hair. A trait he must have picked up from Edward. Sigh.

"Ok" I said getting up. Jacob seemed an alright boy, maybe I could get along with him like Alice and Jasper. I headed for the door for lunch, I was dreading this lunch time I would have to put up with Angela and Jessica's love story's of the holidays, well I talked about my lovely holiday in Miami. With Edward. Grrr.

A hand shot out to my elbow when I reached the door, I turned around startled to see Jacob Black, bag in hand looking nervous.

"Erm do you want to walk to the cafeteria together?" he asked not looking in my face.

"Sure" I replied, well it sure as hell beat walking down there alone.

Jacob walked next to me, earning some looks from some passersby in the hallway "So where do you live? I never see you out of school except at Edwards place" I enquired casually.

"Oh, I live in La Push" he smiled. Damn, La Push that was where most of the poor people lived. He must not have had a lot of money; I wasn't a girl who was bothered by that, it just surprised me Edward would hang out with someone who wasn't rich like us.

"Cool"

"No, I know what you are thinking. Poor guy" he chuckled.

I stared at him incredulously "Like I would be bothered by that" I was quite offended.

Jacob must have realised this "I know, I...I didn't mean to offend you"

"It's Ok" I laughed "You meeting Edward down there"

"Yeah, we can split up before we got in there if you want. I know you two don't get along" he shrugged. "It's almost nice to see a girl not fall at his feet"

I nodded.

"I suppose it would be weird for you anyway. You must be like siblings the way you argue and rival each other" he laughed.

I narrowed my eyes. Yeah it would be weird for us, because we hated each other's guts. But I'm not sure I think of him as a brother and I'm sure as hell he doesn't think of me as a sister. We would have to have a tiny amount of love between us for that to be true.

"Sure" I mumbled.

Jacob and I walked into the cafeteria. I saw Angela and Jessica already at our table, gaping at me with my company. Jacob escorted me to the lunch queue.

"Food here sucks" He spoke smiling.

"Tell me about it; have you ever tried one of them apples?" I pointed at the basket of apples down the end.

Jacob laughed loudly, earning a few looks in the queue "Oh yeah, nearly broke my teeth off...and it tasted like dust"

Now it was my turn to giggle "My thoughts exactly"

I put my food on my plate. Jacob did the same behind me except his plate was filled almost double of mine. And I thought I was a fat bitch for how much I ate.

"Wowza! You eat all that" I said wide eyed. Jacob just laughed and pointed at my food.

"You eat just that?"

I blushed and smiled "Well my friends are waiting to tell me all about their love lives, so I guess I'll see you later"

"Yep" Jacob smirked heading to his table. I looked round him and noticed Edward scowling in our direction.

I sat down with Angela and Jessica who all swooned over Jacob and me. God, what did they think we were a couple after like ten minutes of talking? Please. I looked over at Edward's table to see Edward and Jacob in a tense discussion. Edward looked over at me and flipped me the finger a furious expression on his face. What had I done wrong? Ass.

"So you go from Edward to Stu to Jacob all in one day, huh? Although I'd say mixing the first and the latter is pretty dangerous business" Jessica said poking her straw through her carton of juice.

"Dude's I told you, I have no love life. Why don't you tell me about yours?" Ha! I knew that would get them.

"I'll go first" Jessica squealed. Oh God. Kill me now.

**

* * *

**

EPOV

That cocksucker, who did she think she was wheedling her way in with my friends. Jacob was sat there innocent as if he had no fucking clue what he had done. I slapped my hand on the table earning myself a withering look from Rosalie "Do you mind?"

"Fuck off" I growled. Rosalie just chuckled. Bitch.

"So Jakey boy, what the fuck was that?" I said pointing over to Isabella's table. She was currently laughing at something that slut Stanley was saying. I couldn't believe Jacob, how could he walk in here with her like she was his best fucking friend in the world. Where was his loyalty?

"What?" He asked tucking into his pizza.

"Messing about with the enemy" I seethed shooting a pointed look at Bella's table. Jacob followed my line of sight.

"Oh" he replied chuckling, nearly choking on his pizza. Good.

"Nothing, we have trig together, and she's not my enemy, she's yours" he said taking another bite. I had a sudden urge to ram that slice of pizza into his face.

"Yeah well you are either behind me or her?" I said crossing my arms and leaning back.

Jacob leaned back also and looked at me suspiciously before awkwardly laughing "Well Jazz and Al speak to her, what's the big deal?"

Was he fucking serious! No way could I just sit here as my friend and enemy bumped uglys behind the school wall. Urghh the image made me shudder. No, no, no image.

"The big deal is they don't want to shove their dick up her!"

"Who would" Emmett mutterd. I shot him a warning look

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Look, she helped me with my trig work; I walked her to the cafeteria. No biggie" Jacob said raising his arms in surrender.

I looked over at Bella to see her looking at me. I flipped her the finger. Motherfucker, trying to invade my life. Who did she think she was? That stunt this morning then this. I shuddered involuntary.

I looked over and Bella's head was thrown back in laughter. I bet she thought that shit was sexy. She was talking to the other two; I saw her words mouth Miami. Humm she must be telling them about our family holiday last month.

_

* * *

_

1 month ago

_As I stood in the lobby of our private villa, I groaned at my surroundings. The lobby was all gold and decorated in red paint, besides the sexy red-headed receptionists we were the only ones here. Carlisle and Charlie were booking us into our 4 bedroom villa, laughing to each other as the red vixen worked on her computer. My mom was over by the vendors getting five bottles of waters for us all. Looking to my left I saw Bella in sweatpants and sweatshirt looking into a fish tank. I chuckled to myself, what numb fuck would wear those clothes in this weather? Hell even Charlie had his legs out. I was dressed in red shorts and a white wife-beater. Having changed on the shuttle bus here._

_I walked over to my mom "Can I have one of those?" I pointed to the bottle in her hands._

"_Sure honey" she passed me a bottle of water, it was ice cold and felt good. I looked behind me at Bella and turned back to my mom_

"_Actually can I have another please?" I said pointing my finger back at Bella._

"_My, Bella sure is interested in them fish" My mother said passing me another bottle. Just as ice cold._

"_Cheers" I said waving the bottle and heading over to Bella. I walked quietly behind her so she couldn't see me; she leaned over more giving me a great view of her ass. Damn. Her sweatshirt had ridden up her back leaving a strip of skin on view. I silently walked over and slowly placed the icy water bottle over her skin._

"_Arghhh!" Bella jumped up, I burst out laughing leaning back, my laugh bouncing of the walls. I turned to my family at the reception desk, they were all frowning and my dad quickly put his index finger to his lips. The receptionist was shaking her head at us. Bitch._

_Bella thumped my shoulder, then my arm, then my chest "You. Ass. Hole" she punctuated each word with a punch._

_I laughed shielding myself away from her "Well, you looked like you needed cooling down. I mean who wears clothes like yours in Miami?" I asked sarcastically._

"_I do. Why what should I wear?" she said crossing her arms over her chest._

"_Clothes like mine" I said twirling around chuckling._

_She raised an eyebrow at me "Boy clothes?"_

"_No, more free...revealing clothes" I winked._

"_Why so you can perv, what's wrong you feeling the withdrawal of pussy so much, you want a glimpse of my legs to jerk off?" she asked me smiling. What the fuck? I fucked Tanya yesterday before the plane journey. I wasn't that desperate._

"_I wouldn't jerk off at you if you were sprawled out on my bed naked and fingering yourself" I whispered leaning forward._

"_Pig!" Bella stomped off towards our family, her cute ass bouncing along the way. I chuckled then followed her._

"_...Hallway, then Bella" I saw my dad hand her a key before looking at me "you are across from Edward in three" my dad threw me a key "Edward you are in room four"_

"_Can't I be across from my dad?" Bella said picking up her suitcase._

"_Sorry Bells, Room one has special requirements for your old dad" Charlie said._

"_Like what?" Bella huffed._

"_Like porno's and lubes hey Uncle Charlie" I said as Charlie attempted to fake punch me._

"_Edward" My mom said shutting me up in her stern voice._

"_You and Bella go up to your room and get yourselves sorted" My dad said slapping me on the shoulder. I picked up my bags and headed for villa with Bella. We stepped out of the entrance and headed across the pool to our villa. Our villa had three villas on one park and we all shared the pool that was in the middle of our three houses. We were in Villa three. We hadn't met anyone from the other villas yet but I hoped to god there would be some good looking women so I didn't have to spend all my time with the shrew currently walking in front of me._

_Bella put the keys into the villa door and tried turning it. I stood patiently next to her sighing and tutting when she didn't open it._

"_It won't open! You try" she said moving away from the door._

_I looked at the key. Ahh It was a push and turn one. I pushed the key in and turned, the villa door opened with a click. I turned back to Bella with raised eyebrows._

"_I won't open" I mocked her in her girly voice._

"_Fuck off" she said pushing me out of the way and going inside. I rolled my eyes and followed her; we went down the hall way until we found two doors parallel to each other numbered three and four._

_Bella opened room three and walked inside, leaving her door open. I walked into mine and looked around. I had a double size bed with blue and white sheets; there was white draping over the bed. What the fuck do I want with that! That's for romantic chicks._

_I walked out of my room and into Isabella's, her room was exactly the same as mine but green. I saw her looking at the net curtains the way I looked at mine._

"_Satisfied? They put them fucking drapes on mine too" I said walking to her bed._

"_Well it will do, what's yours like?" She asked._

"_Take a look it's virtually same but blue" I shrugged. Bella walked to out of hers and across to mine, I followed her. She looked at my bed for a moment._

"_Nice blue" she commented before turning to the window. She shrieked as she ran over to it, pushing open the window and leaning out._

"_Oh my god, you have such a better view than me! You have the beach!" She moaned. I walked over and joined her looking out; sure enough there was the beach right over the balcony outside my room. Wow, look at all the girls in bikinis._

_I turned back to Bella "Why what view have you got?"_

_She sighed "The pool on the terrace and the three other villas."_

"_That's shit" I said. She looked at me up and down. Was she checking me out? Naughty girl!_

"_You want me to take my top off so you can have a better look?" I smirked._

"_No, keep your diseased goodies to yourself thank you" Utter Bitch._

"_Can we swap?" she asked. Hell to the no, I get best view, why would I swap with her?_

"_No" I said laughing._

_I walked over to my suitcase and started unpacking, I heard Bella leave the room and head to hers. Five minutes later I heard Bella's giggle followed by a sultry "Edward..."_

_Walking into her room I saw her by her window, she beckoned me with one finger. I walked to the window next to her and looked out. There right in front of me were 5 sexy girls all in bikinis giggling outside the villa across from ours. I opened her window for a better look. Damn they were hot! One of them saw me looking and shot me a flirtatious smile._

"_Hey Ladie..." I was cut off by the window slamming in my face._

"_What the hell, Bellend, I was gonna score some then!"_

"_Not in MY room, go to your own. Score some over the balcony on the beach" she laughed shoving me out of her room and shutting the door in my face. Motherfucker._

_I banged on her door with my fists "Okay Fucker, I will swap rooms"_

_I heard a muffled "No, too late" through the door._

_I sighed "Please..."_

"_Please what?"_

"_Please princess Bella"_

_I heard the door open and Bella stepped out in some denim jeans and a red halter-neck. Umm Whoa Hot!_

"_You have ten minutes to move my things to yours and yours to mine" she said slapping my cheek patronizingly. So not hot!_

_I quickly moved our things as fast as I could, when I was finished I looked out of my window at the chicks round the pool. Umm which one first? Which one should I save until last? _

_I hopped off the window ledge and went outside to join them._

_A week later and all five girls fucked; in different places may I add. I was talking to one of them at the pool bar. My dad and mom were lounging by the pool sipping cosmos and holding hands. God._

"_So Edward, Was I the best fuck or what?" she said grabbing my package._

"_Hum one of the best Ashley" I said kissing her on the lips. She giggled then looked over me "Who's the recluse you brought with you?" _

_I turned around and saw Bella and Charlie emerge from our villa. Bella had a tartan wrapped round her and her hair in bun. Charlie went to the deck chair next to my dad to read the newspaper he had. Bella looked around bored; she suddenly spotted Ashley and Me giving us a tight lipped smile and a small wave._

_Ashley burst out laughing "Freak"_

"_Yeah" I laughed "She's my god-sister unfortunately."_

_We were interrupted by the family in the third villa on our block. The parents were totally boring and never spoke, but the two sons were about my age and had being doing there fair share of the five sexy chicks themselves._

"_Hey Edward" One of them Blake said giving me high-five. The other brother Luke was looking over my head in a gape._

"_Where the fuck did she come from?" he said pointing over my head._

_I turned and saw Bella rising from the deck chair next to Charlie. In...What wait? A fucking skimpy midnight blue bikini. I watched her walk to the edge of the pool before getting in._

"_I think I'm going for a swim" Blake said heading to the pool._

"_Me too" Luke said following. Fuckers! That was my god-sister they were talking about. I went to get off my stool when Ashley's hand pulled my face to hers; she put on a fake pout. Paris Hilton much?_

"_Where are you going? Baby"_

_I looked to the swimming pool to see Bella chatting to the brothers. They were too close to her, they better step right off._

"_For a swim" I said shrugging out of her hold._

_I walked to the pool and jumped in, swimming over to Bella and the boys Bella gave me a dirty look_

"_What do you want Edward?"_

"_Nothing just seeing what you were up too"_

_Bella looked at the two brothers and they all burst out laughing. "Spying more like" Bella hissed. "You had all holiday to talk to me and you haven't now you suddenly do when I'm in a bikini. You forget I know you too well Edward"_

"_Ha! Don't flatter yourself" I laughed._

_Bella scowled and looked at the two boys in the pool with us "I'm sorry, my god-brother doesn't know the meaning of privacy. He thinks he's lucky that god blessed him with a three inch dick, which ironically is situated on his head. Excuse me."_

_Bella turned round and pulled herself out of the pool, I pulled myself out after her and tried catching up with her when she stormed into the villa. She surprised me when she turned round causing me to bump into her. The clumsy bitch that she is fell on her ass. I offered her a hand to help her up but she brushed me off. So much for manners._

_She got up and brushed herself against me "I forgot my towel" she whispered. Then burst out laughing._

"_Oh my god Edward you are too easy" she waltzed off out of the villa._

_Shit. Fuck. Shit. I ran to my bedroom closing the door. Boner alert. What the fuck big man? This is Bella! Albeit a bikini clad Bella. Breath...you only have a boner because she's a girl. It doesn't matter whether you hate her, she's a girl. I let out a breath. Fucking Bella I couldn't stand her! I can't wait for this week to end._

* * *

After lunch I headed to Math, I was good at Math so I finished quickly. I lounged in my chair thinking about the holiday and evil motherfucking Bella. Ha! So she pulled another stunt like she did on holiday today. Rubbing up closer to me at the top of her stairs, kissing my cheek, rubbing my chin. Bitch.

No hard-on this time, no because Bella was not sexy, she wasn't even sexy in a bikini, well her body was OK if you took off her head and put someone else's there. Yeah holiday boner was totally over her body Edward. A body which was the same as every other girl that turns me on. So it means nothing.

She still thought she was funny though. I nearly shit my pants when I thought she was going to kiss me. I didn't know whether to turn at the last minute as she did or ravage her there just to prove she was wrong about my techniques and well, just to try her. She's virtually one of the only girls I haven't kissed. Thank God that didn't change today.

It seems she has the same fascination with my hair as every other girl does though. I mean what is it with girls and this hair shit! I seriously thought Bella was going to worship my hair today the way she brushed it off my forehead. But she looked at it differently from the other girls; it actually made me glad someone was stroking my hair. Although it had to be the twat of the century.

I bet that's why she talked to Jacob, to piss me off! And that prick played right into her hands. Fucker can walk home tonight. Put them long legs to use mongrel. Oh no maybe precious Bella could give him a ride. I sneered to myself earning some looks from my fellow class members. I looked up at the clock.

I needed a cigarette, next lesson I had with Bella. This would be fun!

My phone vibrated in my pocket, pulling it out, it was a message from Emmett

_Hey you heard about Bella and Sweaty Stu, Jasper and Alice were talking about it!! HAHAHA Man!_

I snapped my phone closed. I was tempted to throw it into the wall for some unknown reason. But I didn't want to ruin Mrs Clarke's paint job. Bitch 'apparently' spent hours on it.

The bell rang and I dived out of my seat bag in hand. I walked into Mike Newton on the way. Fucking gay.

"Watch it Newt" I spat. I really needed a cigarette. He mumbled something back. Whatever.

Running outside I lit my fag quickly. I took two deep drags before I saw pink out of the corner of my eye. Tanya.

For fuck sake! I ran back to the building puffing quickly on the way. I threw the half of my cigarette that was left on the floor and headed inside.

Great now I had biology with that little bitch Swan. This should be interesting.

* * *

**Next chapter will be the biology scene!! R&R**


	4. Biology and Edward's House

**A/N- I'm sorry I've took so long in updating it's just I had and English Lit synoptic exam, so I had to study full stop for a full week. But anyway, here is the biology scene...where the major sexual tension starts.**

**There is also now a thread for this story that I just created on the Twilighted forums - the link is on my profile. There I will put up previews of the next chapter and maybe..deleted scenes. So...**

**Anyway I hope you like this chapter and don't forget to R&R I love you guys who do!! And thanks to everyone who favourited/alerted...OK i'll shut up now. :D**

* * *

**BPOV**

"So as you can Imagine, It was very hard for Mussolini to keep control over the Roman Catholic Church as they had so much influence on the state and its people" Mrs Anderson was droning on about some fascist shit that was apparently part of our new module. I hated Mrs Anderson almost as much as the other teachers. She reminded me of an S&M freak. She was tall and thin with short black hair. She always dressed in black with mega break-your-neck heels and wore black cat-eye shaped spectacles. She scared me to death.

I couldn't wait for this lesson to be over, I fucking hated it. But I didn't hate it as much as my next lesson. Yea, Biology with Edward fucking man-whore but undeniably quite fuckable Cullen.

I brought my pen to my teeth as I thought of the disaster next lesson was going to bring. Edward was my biology lab partner. Whoopti-fuck-ado.

I was jostled out of my thoughts by a heavy elbow punch to my side.

"Oww" I moaned pulling the pen out of my mouth "What the fuck was that for?"

The culprit Jessica pushed a note towards me. Oh fuck! Not notes again. Was she mute or something?

_This lesson is fucking boring! Let's play hang-man_

I smirked. Who plays hangman now a day's anyway?

_Fuck that shit. Pick something else_

I pushed the note back to her, turning my attention back to the front. A second later the note was back. How the fuck did she write so quickly? I'll have to ask her for tips ready for the exams.

_Nah, ermm let's gossip. I heard Lauren at the end of this lunch saying she had sex with Edward this morning!_

I groaned. What the fuck, Edward was in music this morning. I should know I practically molested him at the top of the stairs. HA!

_That is total bull; he was in music this morning. Remember the stairs incident?_

She looked over the note and opened her mouth in realisation. She was such a gullible bitch.

_Well I think you should go after E! I can see he totally wants you! He is serious man candy too and he is absolutely delectable in bed!_

She shoved the note under my nose. A series of questions ran through my head. I should go after Edward, let me think about that...Hell no! Rather die comes to mind. He totally wants me, pfft yeah dead. Serious man candy..Well yeah...Absolutely delectable in bed...Wait a second. How would she know this info...Bitch.

I turned sharply towards her and whispered harshly "How the fuck would you know that eh?"

She looked at me for a long moment "Err what?"

"How good my Edward is in bed?"

She raised an eyebrow before whispering back "you're Edward?"

What was she chatting? "Yes MY god-brother Edward"

"Nothing...I just heard" The bitch was lying. Fucking hands-down lying. Argghh Edward I swear to God...

"You are lying...Edward will tell me the truth" I said turning away from her. Fucker had pushed my last nerve. I'd find out from Edward anyway. He was a lot of things but he had never ever lied to me. I doubt he would stop to protect, newly found school slut Jessica.

The bell brought me out of my thoughts. I huffed as I packed up my bag, ignoring Jessica.

Stalking out of the room, I quickly headed to biology. Fuck putting this shit off, it's not as if I was scared of Edward anyway. I got to the classroom and was the first one there. Mr Banner was sat by his desk when I walked in. Oh yeah possibly the only teacher I liked.

"Hello Bella" he said sorting some stacks of paper in front of him. Behind him were 10 small gray plastic boxes which must be out experiment today. Whatever the fuck it was.

"Hey Mr Bann-"I was cut off as I tripped flat faced on the floor. My palms slapping the floor. Ouch that stung.

"Oh my Bella are you Ok?" I heard and felt Mr Banner try to help me up. I quickly brushed out of his grasp. Who knows if he might have used this opportunity to cop a feel.

"I'm fine it happens all the time, don't worry" I sighed throwing my bag on the floor and sitting on my uncomfortable science stool. My ass is going to kill once I get out of this class today.

I sat tapping my fingers as the students filed through the door. _Tyler...Mike...Lauren...Ben...Stu...Rosalie...Emmett_ to my surprise Emmett didn't walk towards his normal stool, he came towards me. Ermm didn't he realise Edward wasn't here yet.

"Hey Bella, you seen Edward?" he asked leaning his elbows on my desk. Wow this was a turn up for the books.

"No sorry Emmett" I replied back stiffly. He nodded sticking out his bottom lip.

"So is it true what I'm hearing about you and" he jerked his thumb behind his shoulder "Sweaty Stu" he finished sniggering.

I sighed heavily "No that was a misunderstanding" seriously! How many times did I have to explain myself?

"O-kay" he said in a way that made me think he didn't believe me. He looked at the floor and frowned, leaning down he picked something up.

"Is this yours? It was on the floor" he said holding it out.

Ohh Fuck, fuck, fuck! Please do not tell me Emmett McCarthy is holding one of my tampons. Kill. Me. Now.

I quickly snatched it from his hand and mumbled a 'thanks' as I leaned down to shove it into my bag. I could feel the red blush rising on my face. When I sat up Emmett was gone. Hmmm that was quick.

I straightened up in my seat stretching my arms out in front of me on the desk. I heard the classroom door open again and in walked Edwardo, looking all dishevelled and windswept. Had he been outside? Ohh yes, I smelt a waft of cigarettes. I watched as he made his way over to Emmett and Rosalie at the other side of the classroom, slapping Emmett on his back and resting his hands on his bag. I saw Emmett turn towards me and I quickly looked away. Great. Edward was going to enjoy torturing me over the Tampon.

The classroom door opened again and Tanya walked in. Eww another smell of smoke. Ahh so that was why he looked so unruly. It wasn't the wind it was some bitch's hands. I watched in amusement as Tanya and her fake as fuck boobs bounced over to Edward. I inwardly giggled at the expression on Rosalie's face. Ha! Seemed she hated Tanya as much as I did.

Tanya was running her hands over Edward's back before finally resting on his ass. I watched open mouthed as she squeezed it. Hard.

Edward jumped a little and began walking over to me. Fucking jerk got molested in front of the class by such a classy woman. Yeah.

Edward swung his bag on the floor and took the seat next to me by the window. Cigarette smell. Eww.

"You smell of cigarettes" I uttered lowly.

"So? You got a problem with it?" Edward said turning to face me.

"Yeah. You stink" I leaned over and pulled the corner of his jacket up and brought it to my nose. "It's the jacket worst, take that off" I said letting him lose.

Edward looked at me strangely before slowly shrugging out of his jacket. "What's this I hear about you and Stu?" Fuck Me, man. Is Charlie going to ask me tonight as well?

"Yeah we got caught fucking in the A block bathrooms. It was just before saw you this morning" I grinned smugly.

"Funny. You didn't smell of sex. Didn't you come?" he asked smirking. That son of a bitch.

"So this morning I did smell of sex, but now apparently I didn't" I said shaking my head.

"We both know I only said that this morning to embarrass you" he said nudging me with his elbow. Bastard.

"I know you are lying about Stu anyway" he said when I ignored him.

"How?"

"You are on your period" he whispered in my ear. So Emmett had said something. Fucking Prick.

"I'm not actually. I just keep it for spare. Oh my God I cannot believe I am talking about this with you" I groaned covering my eyes.

"Why? We have talked about worse"

"Shut the fuck up. Your voice gives me a headache" I said rubbing my eyes. Truth was I just couldn't think of anything to say back. He was right.

"Yeah well your face gives me a headache but I don't complain" he grinned sarcastically.

I laughed softly "As long as my body gives you a boner. That's all that matters" speaking of boners...

"Did you ever fuck Jess?" I ask turning towards him, he was looking at me strangely before his face turned smiling.

"Yes" I fucking knew it!

I slapped him on his shoulder "You bastard. That'd my friend"

He rolled his eyes and looked out of the window "She was begging" he said boredly.

Like that was an excuse. See how he likes it "Well how about I sleep with one of your friends. Make it even"

He snorted and turned to face me "Which one of my friends would want to fuck you?" He laughed. Patronizing wanker. Let's see...Jasper, no taken...Emm- no fucking way. I grinned

"Jacob would totally do me" I smiled smugly.

His face turned from smile to a frown "Stay the fuck away from him" Ahh hit a nerve had I?

"Humm I don't know if I can..You've given me a challenge now" I said taking my pen out of my bag.

"Look bitch. Your problem is with me no one else so fuck off and leave them out of it" he snarled. Damn that was hot!

I cocked my head to the side "Do that again" I requested.

He stared at me confused "What?" he asked shrugging his shoulders.

"Snarl. It turned me on for a second" Did I just admit that?

His faced curved into a one sided smile "So I turn you on" he snarled again. Nah didn't work this time.

"No. You must need to be really angry for it to work" I said pulling my paper pad out of my bag.

"A rough one eh?" he grinned.

"You'll never know" I said sweetly.

"Good" he replied pulling the lid of his own pen off and putting it in his mouth. Time to tickle the dragon

"Can I have Jake's number?" I said slyly

I saw his fist's clench. Why was he so protective of Jacob? Oh My God maybe he has homosexual tendencies.

"No" he grit out.

"Are you gay?" I enquired gazing at him curiously. His face snapped to mine in a shot.

"Cheeky fucker. I'm a pussy man. Spread your legs and I'll show you" Dirty talk. Mmm. Oh God Bella please do not tell me you are getting wet.

I shifted in my seat and rolled my eyes at him "Then why the dramatics over Jacob?"

"Because I don't want you near my friends" he hissed, sideways out of his mouth. "Anyway, Virgin. You need more experience to fuck the likes of any of us" Below the belt Cullen.

"Don't worry I won't be like this forever. I'll meet a man and fall in love. Get married in a church and have beautiful children. Happy. Whereas people like you will always be man whores, never settle down and will die alone. Unhappy." I said writing the date on my paper. I looked at him, his eyes were locked on mine and he was scowling. He gulped.

"That's not true. I want kids" he said lowly.

I laughed "I'm sure you will. About 70 of them spread about the globe"

"No I mean I want to get married and all that shit." I tried my best to picture the woman Edward would marry. Someone like Tanya, nah I don't think he would go for full settlement with that. He'd probably go with a brunette like me. I can't see him married to a blonde.

"Well good for you" I murmured facing the front. "Your Mom and Dad will be pleased" I smirked. Every family dinner our parents expressed how much they couldn't wait to be grandparents. Edward and I always kept silent, but I had a feeling they talked about Edward and I having their grandchildren. As in Me and Edward making babies. Never in a million years. I surprised his cock isn't too diseased to make them anymore.

"Yep." He said bored.

"Now class today, we will be getting straight into the get go" I heard Mr Banner start. Gah this lesson was going to drag.

"Today we will be dissecting frogs" I heard Edward chuckle next to me as I gasped. No fucking way on this earth would anyone get me cutting a frog!

"Excellent eh Bella?" Edward said grinning, nudging me with his leg. I shot him a withering look that clearly said 'Shut the fuck up moron'

Edward shook his head and got up out of his stool; he walked to the closet and got two lab coats out. Fucking hell. Those things made me look like a big mama mammoth.

"Coats" Edward said shaking them in front of me. I snatched mine off him and stuck my tongue out.

"That was gross" he said walking behind me to get into his seat. Mr Banner came to our desk and set one of the grey plastic containers on the table. From around the class I could hear shrieking from the people who already had theirs.

"Okay. Just follow the instructions on the board. I know you two can handle it" Mr Banner said with a wink before walking off.

I stared at the box, my mouth set down in a grimace. "You open it, I can't" I said putting my hand over my mouth.

Edward tutted "What a baby" before pulling the lid off, reaching inside and pulling out the dead frog. I clenched my fists as he laid it on the table between us. I looked at Edward who was poking the dead frog's feet.

"Stop it" I grabbed his hand. I accidently grazed the frogs leg "Arghh" I shrieked. I could see Edward shaking his head out of the corner of my eye.

I bounced my legs up and down looking at the frog before finally raising my voice.

"Oh no no no, please Sir, anything but this!!" I begged.

I heard Edward chuckling next to me. I looked him dead in the eye and quickly grabbed a handful of his hair, pulling him towards me. Mmmm soft.

"Ahhh" he shouted wincing with one eye and grabbing my hand off his hair "You crazy bitch" he started rubbing the spot where I pulled "Never pull a man's hair"

I sniggered and looked towards the front but before I had chance to focus my head was pulled back slightly. Oh no! He did not just pull my pony-tail. I turned slowly to look at him. He was grinning with a sarcastic smirk.

"Not nice is it Swan" he looked down at the table and picked up the scalpel from the box "For pulling my hair first, you can make the first cut" he nodded his head towards the frog laid dead on our table.

"Fuck you, I'm not touching that thing" I said laughing without humour.

"You pulled my hair, it needs punishment" he said still holding the scalpel in my face. Whoa, he better move that thing away right now, that is too close for comfort.

I nodded to the blade "You trying to cut me?"

He pulled the blade back two inches "Sorry." He turned his head away as I observed his feature from the side, noticing his jaw was tense. That was never a good sign.

I sighed loudly "Pass me the knife" I held out my hand.

"You serious?" He looked at me like I had two heads. I really didn't want to do this. I didn't like blood. Any type of blood and Fuckward knew this. I nodded at him as he smiled crookedly at me and passed me the blade.

I stood up in my lab coat and took deep breaths "Ok Bella, you got this, you are a strong woman."

Edward laughing brought me out of my relaxation, I slapped his shoulder twice. "Fucker, I'm trying to relax, unless you want me to faint on you"

"Hell no, I remember last time that happened. And stop hitting me woman! Seriously this is abuse; I could get you arrested by your own father." Ha! The funny thing was he was probably right. I smacked his shoulder again for good measure.

"How do I do this thing?" I moaned.

"Just cut it, Idiot" Edward sniggered.

The dead frog looked at me, its eyes still wide open "I can't! It's looking at me! Look at them eyes!" I shrieked. "Really Edward please, you do it."

Edward huffed and pulled his lab coat on "Here" he took the scalpel out of my hands. I waited for him to make the incision, but he never did. Instead he walked behind me and leaned over me putting the scalpel into my hands. He placed his hands over the top of mine. O-Kay this is strange. Oh hang on...Hello there Edward's sexy aftershave.

"Just hold it like this" He gripped my hand tighter into place over the frog. I closed my eyes.

"And then we push it like this" I felt the skin break on the frog. Gross.

"Must I do everything for you Swan" Edward groaned in my ear. I sighed. Well he won this one. I moved back to duck under his arms when my ass came into contact with his crotch. He grunted and leaned back further before moving forward again. Well Hello there. Mr Edward's Jr, coming out to play I see.

I blush spread across my face. No Bella. Naughty Bella, sit. So I did. I pulled my stool back and quickly got my ass on there. I heard Edward sigh behind me before pulling his own stool out again and landing on it with a thud.

I hated myself in that moment for having my hair up. No curtain.

I looked sideways at him to see him cutting the frog more, an intense expression on his face. Did that really just happen? Did Edward really get a hard-on over my ass? I chanced a look down at his lap. Oh my god a tent. It was true.

I looked back up to see him looking right at me.

* * *

**EPOV**

What the fuck just happened? One minute I'm helping Bellend dissect this stupid frog in front of us. The next thing she rubs her ass on my dick and I've the biggest hard-on in my life. Thank fuck I sat down. I nearly gripped her hips, spun her around and ploughed into her on that table. Fuck everyone else here. They could watch for all I cared.

No! Stop! This is fucking Bella! Moron. She's your God-sister and worst enemy. It's the lust talking. Lust.

But fuck that felt good when she rubbed on me like that...I can't even remember If I tried to rub back. Dammit Edward focus on the frog, the nice sexy...frog. Yeah. I'm fucked.

I turn to see that Bella is touching her hair. Knowing her she's probably killing herself that she can't create her infamous curtain. Loser.

I turn back to the frog. Fuck is that a spine, I didn't even know frogs had a spine.

I chance a glance at Bella to see her looking at my crotch. Fuck OK. I guess she felt the motherfucker then, shall I just push her head into it? No. Bad Edward.

I might need Tanya after this class.

Suddenly her eyes look up to mine. Her eyes are glazed. She's fucking turned on. The virgin queen is turned on by me. Her worst nightmare and god-brother. Hmm does that constitute as pseudo-incest or something like that?

But her eyes are calling to me, like a mating call. My dick wants to mate with her pussy, and he wants it now! No! Think with the bigger head, even if they are sort of the same size.

All this time Bella's eyes had never left mine, why won't she fucking say anything? Fucktard. Does she want to lose her virginity to me on the table of a biology room with a dissected dead frog. Wow that would be intense.

This was wrong Bella and I, this wasn't us. She was a fucking shrew, I would never fuck her.

"Are you going to write our findings or not?" I snapped. She jumped back a little before starting to frown. Oh yes bitch was back in full force.

"Yeah, when you finish it" she said pointing at the dead frog.

I turned back to the frog. I needed a cigarette and maybe a vodka. Straight.

"You know this frog kind of looks like you" I said grinning. I wasn't lying it kinda did.

"Asshole" was all she muttered as she wrote on her paper with her scrawly writing. And I thought boys were meant to be messy writers.

"Sooo what's happening at your super duper cool saddo party on your birthday" I asked smugly. Seriously, I can't even imagine what a party would look like if Bella threw one. I laughed to myself; it would probably be full of Barbie shit and pass the parcel games.

"I thought I'd just stay in with the girls you know...eat takeaway...get drunk..Watch porn" she blandly. My head shot up, Bella watching porn? This really wasn't helping my boner. Down Boy.

"Porn?" I gasped. Ha! As if she would.

"Yeah" she sniggered "Most girls do it, except we are more discreet about it. Mostly we watch it for fun, a laugh with the girls... not pleasure" she giggled. Fuck was she serious? I needed to get myself at these girl nights.

"So that's what you are doing on your birthday?"

"No. I'm not having a party, just a family dinner" she sighed. What?! What imbecile doesn't party on their eighteenth. I sure as hell will be.

"Oh yeah...family dinner, I'm looking forward to that one" I said sarcastically.

She looked at me inquisitively "You coming?" Not yet...but if you keep playing with your pen on your lip like that I just might. Fuck. Stop.

"Yeah. Dad's making me" I scowled.

"Can't be any worse than last year" she shot at me, fire in her eyes. I laughed, last year had been piss funny. The sexy waitress had been flirting with me all night, so I ended up having sex with her in the bathroom toilet, only for Bella to walk in on us. She scrambled out of the toilet so fast she skidded over a table cloth and fell flat on her face in front of everyone.

"That was the best ever" I said laughing.

"It was disgusting! That waitress was nearing mid-thirties. You were only 16. That's illegal" she hissed. What a fucking prude.

"I said I was 18. I look it, plus she fucking loved it" I've never met a woman who hasn't.

Bella gave me a disapproving look. Just because she wasn't getting any.

"You know you want it" I said opening my arms and my legs. My head was yanked forward as she pulled my hair. Again. Only this time harder, I grimaced. Fucking Bitch! I would never hit a woman but I swear Bella was coming close. Her other hand enclosed on the other side of my head. Arghh what was the obsession with pulling my hair. I grabbed her hands and roughly pushed her off me. Bastard.

"I told you once, I don't like my hair pulled. So get the fuck off my hair" I seethed trying to pat my hair back down.

Bella looked at me angrily before smirking "It's the only part of you I like...It's soft"

I gaped. Was she serious? My hair was soft? So that was why the girls went mad for it. Thank you Mom and Dad.

"Pity you don't like it rough" she said playfully.

"What?" I asked agitated. Fuck I loved rough sex.

"Well how would you stand a girl pulling your hair in the throes of passion" she asked rolling her eyes. So she was a hair puller in sex? That shit was hot.

"Well...only is hair pulling acceptable then" I leaned closer to her "You can transfer your anger to your thrusts" I finished winking. Yes, cream on the cake Cullen.

The bell rang. Fuck yes end of school! Soccer practice... I peeled off my lab coat and took Bella's from her. Walking over to the coat cupboard, I was stopped by Emmett.

"Soccer's been fucking cancelled man!" He said waving his arms around. Whoa...No fucking way.

"Why?!" Which fuckface decided to balls up our soccer practice?

"Take a look at the weather you fucking Muppet" he said pointing behind me. I turned around and sure enough the windows were being pelted with rain. How did I miss that? Oh yeah it must have been when Bella was verbally molesting me...Cocktease.

"Oh yeah." Great. I'd be going straight home now to be bored out of my fucking mind. I might just buy a gun to kill myself.

I put the lab coats back and went back to my table to pack up my things. Bella's side of the desk was already clear. Motherfucker could have packed my stuff away whilst I put her lab coat back. How fucking rude.

She said nothing as I randomly shoved everything into by bag. Mr Banner came and took the dead frog, congratulating us...well me on dissecting it properly. Yeah Mr Banner. Bella sat on her ass and did fuck all. Lazy bitch.

"Hey Edward" speak of the devil "Can I get a ride with you tonight?" well...wasn't expecting that.

"Why?"

"I haven't seen your mom and dad in forever. I want to see them" she said. Great. Now Bella wants to come to the house, even more reason to buy a gun.

"What about your truck?" How the fuck was that pile of shit going to get back to her house.

"Well I'll drive it home, you follow, and then I get in with you" she said as if I was a child. Cheeky bitch.

"You do know I drive all the others home" a brief thought of Jacob and Bella in the same car made my toes crawl. Especially as she has made it so fucking obvious she wants him to dick her. Slut.

"So..."

"There is no room" Fucking divvy.

"Err just get rid of Tanya, I'm sure she can be spared for your special god-sister" she said babily, slapping my cheeks. Tanya or Bella, Tanya or Bella. I hated Bella more but Charlie would have my ass. Not to mention Tanya is a clingy fuck.

"Ok, let's go" I gestured with my hand. "What the fuck we waiting for?"

She huffed and stood up, her chair scraping behind her. Over dramatic much?

I saw Emmett and Rosalie waiting at the door giving Bella and Me a strange look.

"Dude Tanya went for a cig. She said wait for her" Emmett said looking between me and Bella. Fucking Tanya, like hell I was waiting for her, she needn't know her spot in the car had been taken anyway. Perfect opportunity.

"Fuck Tanya" I said laughing "Bitch can walk home."

"You are going to get your ass kicked later. No dick sucking for a week" Emmett gawked behind me. Huh...Like I cared she was only one in a million of my line-up.

"She'll get bored of her protest after a day" I said smirking. I heard Bella scoff from the side of us. I shot her a look and she had an eyebrow raised at me. "Shut the fuck up or you can walk to my house"

"What is Bella ridding with us?" Rosalie said from Emmett's side. Unfortunately yes.

"Umm" I replied bored. Seriously, I hate you weather; I just wanted a soccer game.

"I suppose she is better than Tanya" Rosalie shrugged.

"Excuse me I am here" Bella said sarcastically.

"Yeah I know, you are like the constant pain I can feel in my ass." I muttered earning chuckles from Rosalie and Emmett. Fuck yes, I am king.

"You are so immature" Bella said picking her nails. Moi? Immature, I'm not the one who is eighteen in a week and still a virgin. Bitch needed to seriously go out, get laid and chill the fuck out.

The four of us got to the entrance. The rain was coming down in buckets. Thanks God, for pissing on us. Appreciate it.

Rosalie got out her umbrella and shielded her and Emmett. Where's my invite bitch. She can walk home too, with Jacob and Tanya. Well I suppose Jacob was off the hook as long as he kept his paws of my Bella.

I pulled my jacket hood up, looking to my left I saw Bella who was shivering dressed in just a small black top. Who wears clothes like that in this weather? Bitch was fucked up. She wore winter clothes in summer and summer clothes nearing winter. What the fuck?

She wasn't having my jacket. This shit was keeping me warm.

We drew nearer to my baby Volvo and I realised a tall figure leaning against it, dripping wet! Ha! Serve's you right for this dinner asshole.

"Come on hurry!" Jacob shouted across the lot, trying to shield himself from the rain. He squinted and put a hand above his eyes. Fucker was looking at Bella.

I looked at Bella. Ahh no! Motherfucking, sharp enough to cut glass nipples on display through her wet top. Don't even start Ed Jr. No way in hell was Jacob going to ogle these. I quickly pulled my jacket off and threw it over her head.

"Put it on! Put it on!" I said harshly. She looked at me like I was a nut-job.

"Fine. Don't have a hernia about it" she said zipping the jacket up.

"Bella?" Jacob cheerful said in recognition. No maybe I will drive him...then chuck him out if the car at 100mph. Good plan Cullen.

"Hey Jacob" Bella replied flirtatiously, before shooting a glance at me. Maybe I would chuck her out too.

"You riding with us today?" He said with a mixture of disbelief and joy. Fucker, she was my god-sister. Of course I'd take her places, my Mom always told me to look after precious Bella. Yeah because she was so clumsy. I'm surprised she hasn't fallen down the toilet yet.

"Yeah, I'm off to visit my Cullen parents" she said smiling. What a prostitute.

I walked round to my driver's door, the others gestured around the back seat.

"Well I'll just get my car then you follow, yeah Edward?" Bella said over my hood. Did she think I was thick?

"Yes" I replied stiffly before getting in the car. I watched through the passenger window a she sauntered across to her car. Like she fucking owned the place.

Jacob got in the passenger seat, all wet and fucking reeking of dog. Blocking my view from Bella.

"Stay the fuck away from her" I growled.

"Whoa, what are you on about?" he said frowning.

"Bella. Stay the fuck away. She is off limits" I seethed turning my key in the ignition.

"Ohhh Someone sounds jealous" Rosalie cooned in the back. Bimbo.

"She's not fucking around with the people I know. Bitch will niggle her way into my life more." I said reversing the car. Bella was pulling out in that rust bucket at the same time. She beeped her horn. Geek.

"Yeah gotta protect the sister dude" Emmett said slapping me on the back "Besides you could never get it hard for her anyway" oh, how wrong you were Emmett...

"Jacob on the other hand..." Emmett winked at Jacob punching him on the shoulder. Jacob just laughed. Fuck this. All of them need a punch in the face. Add Emmett to that list too. Bastards.

I was silent as the other's chatted amongst themselves as I followed Bella's car to her house. Today had been fucked up, even for my life. First day at school and I've had a blow-job, a stair tease, a fucking set of disloyal mates and a fucking boner over Bella Swan. My god-sister. What am I smoking?

We pulled up outside Bella's house. I saw that Charlie's cruiser wasn't on the drive; I swear that man works far too hard. No wonder Bella is such a loner.

Bella quickly ran inside her house and then ran back out.

"Get in the back" I murmured to Jacob. I was keeping my eye on Bella.

Jacob got out of the car and exchanged a few words with Bella, making her laugh, before they both finally got in the car. What was I a fucking taxi?

I sighed heavily "Can we go now."

"Sure Bro" Bella said sweetly. Fucking Bitch.

* * *

**BPOV**

Kill me please. Why the hell did I ask Edward to drive me to his house. Okay, so I knew really. One reason was because I really did want to see Esme and Carlisle. Two I hadn't been to Edward's house in at least a month and three because I wanted to be a total bitch and piss Edward off by flirting with Jacob. Oh it was working. Look at that body language. Clenched fists, eyes narrowed, constant rubbing of nose, the typical Edward is angry signs. Good.

I smiled to myself and looked out of the passenger window.

"Why is it so quiet, put some music on ass" Rosalie asked tapping Edward on his shoulder.

Edward pushed one of his many CD's in. I wonder what it was today...Classical, rock...he liked all genres. Hmm Muse not a bad choice.

"I love this song" Jacob said clapping his knee as 'Time is Running Out' came through the speakers.

"Me too, Jake" I said turning round and smiling. He grinned back. Adorable.

I heard Edward mutter 'Jake' under his breath before turning the music louder. How loud did he need it?

We stopped abruptly and I noticed we were outside a row of houses.

"Well this is us, cya tomorrow dicks. Edward, Jake...Bella" Emmett nodded getting out of the car. He held his hand out for Rosalie.

"Cya guys" she waved as they walked away. I said a polite bye back; I mean we aren't exactly friends.

Edward drove off again. Now only Jacob, Edward and I were left. The music had been turned down when we had arrived at Emmett's so an ominous silence filled the car.

"So Jacob, you get a hang of the trig work?" I said turning round in my seat. Jacob was literally sprawled out on the back seat. How tall was that boy?

He rubbed his hands over his eyes "Sort of. I've never been good at anything like that." He said quietly.

I chanced a glance at Edward who had his eyes firmly on the road in front of us. Jerk was so bad at pretending something didn't interest him.

"Maybe I could tutor you" I said sweetly turning back to Jacob.

He sat up straighter "Really? That would be really cool...I mean if you want to...err yeah" he said stuttering and rubbing the back of his head. How had I never realised how cute he was before, maybe I was serious about getting with Jacob. I can't get any worse.

"Sure. I don't get out much anyway. It will be good to have a new friend" I said smugly. Edward snorted beside me.

"What your third one ever?" he asked sarcastically.

"At least my friends are real and don't use me for my status in the school" I shot back.

"Ha!" Edward said loudly, then glanced at Jacob in the driver mirror "You hear that Jake? She thinks you use me to be popular" he finished smirking. Shit...How did he always manage to turn it around. Time for some payback bitch.

"Don't worry Jacob. Edward is just having a hissy because I said I wanted to fuck you and he got all possessive of you. I think he may have a little crush on you" Take that Fuckface!

Both Edward and Jacob looked at me sharply.

"You want to fuck me?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Edward and Jacob shot questions at me at the same time. Jacob had a small grin and Edward looked as if he was going to snap my neck. Help.

"Dude I'm not gay! Fucking Bitch, I'll pull over now and you can walk!" Edward shouted angrily. So he could give but he couldn't take.

"Don't insult my friends then. I'm much better at being a bitch than you" I said smirking.

Edward gripped his steering wheel tighter before looking at Jacob "She doesn't want to fuck you. She wants to use you"

"Fuck off Edward" I said looking out of the window "And for your information I do like Jake"

I suddenly realised that Jacob was actually sat in the back. I turned round and saw a small frown on his face as he looked out of his window. I actually felt sorry for him; it wasn't his fault he got dragged into mine and Dickwards arguments.

"I'm sorry Jacob. I didn't mean to involve you" I said sincerely. I really was sorry.

He turned to look at me and offered me a smile "It's Okay. I'm used to it" he said motioning his head between Edward and Me.

The car stopped and I looked out at where we were. This was defiantly La Push, we must be a Jacobs. How did anybody live in houses like this?

"Right well this is me. I guess I will see you both tomorrow" Jacob said opening the car door.

"Yeah" Edward said stiffly.

"Sure Jake" I said giving him a wave as he walked off slowly. I felt bad. Poor Jacob.

Edward set off again and now we were alone.

"Great going Mango. I hope you are happy" I said in a huff. Bitch was going to get it.

Edward let out a laugh "Me?! You brought Jacob into it, not me" he said exasperated. I suppose he was right.

"You are the one who has been acting like a prick since we left"

"I was sick of you flirting. Should I have left my own car so you could have fucked in the back seat" Hmm Edward saying fucking in that backseat...yes please. I mean No.

"Maybe you should have. Then you could have smelled what my sex really smelt like. It would surround you everywhere in your beauty" I said smiling as I wiped the dashboard.

"Dirty bitch. I, only fuck in this car anyway. In fact I had Jessica right on the seat you are in" He said smirking sideways. "Screaming my name she was. 'Oh Edward fuck me harder, harder!' she fucking loved it"

That absolute fucking asshole of a bastard. I punched his arm hard, repeatedly.

"Fuck! Do you want me to crash you mad bitch!" Edward shouted swerving the car.

"I hate you!" I screamed "I really hate your guts! I wish we would crash so you could die!" I screeched hitting him harder.

"Yeah! I fucking hate you too! I'll kill you myself!" Edward shouted loudly "You fucking touch me again and I'll back hand you I swear to God!"

Cunt. He wouldn't hit me even if he tried. I hit him in the head and pulled his hair. Suddenly the car lurched to a stop and Edward violently grabbed my hands and shoved me into the passenger door. Oww that hurt.

"I told you to fucking stop it! Do you really want to die?!" he screamed in my face. Hmmm is that orange mint?

I was breathing heavily and realised my face was an inch from his. Literally. My heart stopped beating for a moment as I scrunched up my nose and looked into his eyes. My anger subsiding.

"No" I whispered. Fucking jerk still had my hands in a tight clench and his eyes were still burning.

"Then. Cut. This. Shit. Out" he said every word with an aggressive breath. His breath ravelled over my face and seem to calm me. My eyes wandered over his face and hair. I really think I had an obsession with his hair, how had I not noticed it before?

I steadied out my breathing, gulped and leaned my head back against the window. Edward who still had hold of my arms fell forward with me. He leaned forward until his forehead touched mine. Oh here we go...the usual jargon.

"Don't fuck with me Bella. I really fucking hate you, you know?" He breathed onto my mouth.

My left hand travelled up and caressed his cheek before running into his hair "Well don't say shit like that, like about Jessica. I fucking hate you too. But I'm sorry I said I wish you would die, I don't" Fuck me our apologies had never been this intense before. Whoa.

"Yeah, I didn't mean it either. I don't wish you dead. Sorry." Edward whispered. He pulled back and turned back to the road, starting the car again. Our relationship was so weird.

I sat back up straighter "Now our saddo apologies have been done, in the way we have been forced since children" I sighed. I fucking hate my mom for making us like penguins when we were little. "Could you hurry the fuck up to your house?"

Edward huffed then smirked "I am hurrying and I suppose it is kinda sad how we still apologize like little kids"

I gave a little laugh. "Yeah, but we won't change" We probably never would.

* * *

_12 Years ago_

"_Mom I want to do my homework on the table but Isabella won't let me" Edward moaned crossing his arms over his chest. He was such a tell-tale._

"_I'm sure you can both work at the table dear" Esme said patting Edwards head. What a mommy's boy. I crossed my legs under the table and smirked at Edward slyly._

"_Mom she's laughing at me!" Edward said stamping his foot._

_My mom came into the room. Oh no!_

"_Bella...Share the table with Edward" _

_I stuck my bottom lip out "But I don't like him. He's a boy. Why doesn't he go to Emmett's house...?" I said meanly._

"_Because Edward is our guest now stop being nasty and share now young lady" I scrunched my face up. I hated Edward, everybody loved him and he always got his own way. I bet if I was in his position I would be told to move into the living room._

_Edward shot me a smug smile and sat across from me pulling out his work. Mommy and Esme left the room._

"_Ha Ha" Edward shot "I beat you"_

"_You are a brat. I don't like you anyway. You smell" I said colouring my pictures._

"_No I don't! You do" Edward said._

_I raised my head "Yeah you do, and you have disgusting carrot and poo hair" I said laughing._

"_Do not! At least I don't have poo eyes" Edward shot back. I didn't have poo hair. I kicked him hard under the table. Edward groaned and rubbed his knee. He slid off his chair, came around to me and pulled my hair. Hard._

"_Owww!" I cried, tears started to roll down my cheeks "Mommy!" _

_Edwards started to look frightened. Yeah, you should be._

"_Bella?" My mom and aunt Esme came running into the Kitchen "What's wrong?" _

"_Edward pulled my hair" I said through sobs._

_Edward started crying then "Well she kicked my knee. It hurt" he said rubbing his tears._

"_Right you two. Here now" My mom demanded. Both Edward and I shot each other evil looks, and then stood in front of my mom._

"_Now you two will act like nice five year olds and say sorry" Edward and I groaned._

"_Turn and face each other. Like penguins" My mom said with her hands on her hips._

_Edward and I turned to face each other. We both hated saying sorry to each other._

"_Now foreheads together" My mom instructed._

"_Mom!" I groaned. Edward turned to his mom, who urged him towards me. _

"_Do as you are told Edward, listen to Aunt Renee"_

_Edward and I reluctantly put out for heads together. Uhh I hated Edward._

"_Now say sorry" My mom said._

"_Sorry" I mumbled._

"_Sorry" Edward mumbled back. We quickly pulled away and looked up at our parents._

"_Now go back and do your work. No more fighting or there will be more penguin talk. Am I understood?"_

_Edward nodded and I sighed_

"_Yes..."_

_I slowly made my way back to my table and sat down. Edward sat across from me again. When my mom and Esme left the room. I looked to Edward and stuck my tongue out. He scowled at me before sticking his tongue out back._

* * *

**EPOV**

I pulled into my drive, still trying to calm my nerves. Fucking woman knew how to test my patience.

It was so bad I was even forced into the penguin apology. Damn, we hadn't had one of them in months. Today was different though, it seemed more intense. I swear I didn't know whether to hit her or kiss the shit out of her. The way her breath had fanned across my face had affected my lower regions. Again. Uhh I hate her.

The rest of the drive was silent. Yeah she better keep stun. Ass.

I parked up behind a car in my drive I had never seen before. Which motherfucker dared to park in my place?

"Whose car is that?" Bella asked getting out of the car. Did she think I was psychic?

"How the fuck should I know? Should I use my psychic powers?" I put my fingers to my temple, closed my eyes and hummed "Who's in the house? Who's in the house?"

"Don't be so facetious" Bella snapped. I grinned back, well what does she expect after asking that kind of question.

"I don't know who it is...but fucker is in my place" I said heading towards the front door. Bella followed behind me like a sad little puppy.

I opened our front door and walked in. Bella was behind me unzipping my jacket she still had on.

"Mom!" I shouted.

"In the kitchen" I heard back. Hmm I hope she's cooking.

"Smellas here" I shouted back. Bella thumped my back. Bitch couldn't punch for shit.

We walked into the kitchen to see my mom reading the newspaper. She looked up and spotted us "Bella! Oh pet, what a surprise. Are you staying for some tea?" Say no, just say fucking no.

"Sure, Esme. I'd love too. I've been having withdrawals from your cooking" Bella said smiling. "I'll ring dad in a minute and let him know"

"Ask him round too" My mom encouraged. Hmm Charlie was coming?...My day just got better.

"Sure" Bella smiled.

"I'm going to my room" I grouched. Bella can help my mom in the kitchen. Where women belong.

"I'll come with" Bella smirked jovially. Fuck sake! Can a guy get a break?

"Keep it down you two. Your dad had a meeting upstairs" My mom said quietly. Ohh so a colleague was parked in my space. Figures.

"Whatever" I said walking off.

"Are you an ass even to your mother" Bella said sarcastically next to me.

"Mind your own and no I'm not. It's because your here. You piss me off" I spat. What the fuck did she want to come with me for anyway?

"Ohhh" Bella said holding her arms up "Sorr-y"

"Good" Bitch better be.

"Ohh look your Dad's emerging" I looked down the hallway to see my dad's office door opening. I swear he spent his life in there.

Suddenly Bella flew at me, her hand over my mouth and dragged me to the corner.

"What the fuck? Should I scream rape?" I asked sarcastically. Although technically, I wouldn't put up a fight.

"No moron" she whispered harshly pushing a finger against my lips "listen" she cocked her head towards the hallway. I stood pressed against her, looking around at the wall as I listened.

"I swear we tried everything" that was my Dad's voice. I was cut off with a loud bang, like a hand been slapped on wood.

"It's not good enough" An unfamiliar voice hissed. I didn't like this motherfucker's tone with my dad. "I want something doing. Now!"

"That's not possible, I've told you. It is just one of those cases. I'm afraid" my dad said calm.

"How can you sit here? Sit here with all your money. You and him. Whilst my...! I thought this is what your company did. Saved people!" the man seethed.

"We do. This is a one in a billion case that is incurable" my dad reasoned. I turned to stare down at Bella and saw her looking at me wide-eyed.

She mouthed 'trouble' to me and looked at the wall behind my back.

"Please, Sir. We tried everything. We have the best pharmacists in the west of America. They are still working now on a possible cu-"my dad was cut off.

"Do you have any children Dr Cullen" I heard a pause.

"Yes. A son"

"Then you must realise...Please I beg you. I'll pay anything" the foreign visitor pleaded. I almost felt sorry for him.

I felt a jerk on my navel and Bella was pulling m jeans towards her, she motioned her head to the hallway, before slipping from beneath me and walking out. Was she thick?

I tried to grab her arm "What are you doing?" I said behind her. But the stupid bitch kept walking towards my dad's open study door, where the two men stood. I walked behind Bella as she carried on down the hallway. I could see the man clearly now. He had long white hair and a white beard. I noted in amusement that he looked like an unwashed Santa.

My dad's eyes shot to mine "Edward? Ermmm I'm in a meeting. Could you go help your mother?"

Bella stopped in front of me "Sure. Carlisle. I'll help too"

"Yeah whatever." I murmured.

"Is this your son?" The man asked looking me in the eye with contempt. What was this pricks problem?

My dad cleared his throat "Yes. Err Edward this is Aro. A client. Aro this is my son, Edward." This Aro dude looked at me thoughtfully before putting his hand out

"Nice to meet you Edward" he said forcing a smile. I shook his hand because that was what you did right?

He turned his attention to Bella "Is this your girlfriend?" Aro said.

I burst out laughing, but Bella shot me a 'shut the fuck up' look and I stopped.

He put her hand out "I'm Bella. Carlisle's god-daughter." Aro shook her hand and turned to look at Carlisle.

"She is Mr. Swan's daughter" my dad said in explanation. Aro was still shaking Bella's hand as he turned back to look at her. I watched as the dirty old pervert raked his eyes over her. I was going to put him in one in a minute.

"Well, were going to help mom." I said tugging Bella out of his grip. Aro stared at us both for a long time with an unreadable expression, before his faced turned into a smile "Well nice meeting you both"

My dad gestured Aro back into his office before shutting the door.

"What a freak!" Bella said tugging my arm. I watched as she shuddered "He really creeped me out"

"Yeah I know. I wonder what that was about?" I said turning back to the closed door as we walked away. That was some random shit.

"I don't know. But that Aro guy was such a perv" Bella gasped as we walked down the stairs.

"He might be a paedophile" I shrugged following her "The way he was looking at you. I could have punched him" I said automatically clenching my fists. Eyes off, Assro.

Bella slapped my arm "Don't say that. I don't think he liked you much either. Although I must admit who does?" she said sniggering. Bitch face.

"I've had no complaints from women." I replied smugly. Well I wasn't lying. In fact they all came back for seconds.

"Do you live for anything other than sex?" Bella said testily. God, take the stick out of your ass love.

"Yeah. My mom's chicken casserole. So quit talking and get walking. We got a kitchen and a mom to help" I said walking in front.

"Still a mamma's boy" I heard Bella chuckle from behind me. Fucker.

* * *

**OK what do you think of Aro??...Hmmm and poor Jacob, what a sweetie! R&R ;D**


	5. The 12th

**A/N- Sorry this has taken so long, I've had exams all this week, but the good news is that I am completely free of exams now, so updates will be more regular.**

**I also want to say that I have a twitter now (link on my profile) so follow me because I update about my stories, where I am with them, what I am writing about and when they will be posted. So follow me there if you have one :D**

**Thank you to everyone who reviews/favourite/alert this story. I love you all :D**

**

* * *

**

EPOV

_Fucking sun! _

I opened my eyes wide before shutting them again, why the fuck did it have to be so bright at half seven in the morning?

I swallowed thickly before sitting up and swinging my feet over the end of my bed, yawning.

"Edward get up, breakfast" my Mom's voice came from downstairs. What the fuck? Was I incapable of making my own or something?

"Yeah! I'm up!" Unfortunately.

I stood up, stretching my arms above my head and scratching my hair with my right hand. Looking over at my naked woman calendar on the wall. Naturally. I checked the date. The 12th, the motherfucking 12th, where the hell did this past two weeks go? I swear to fucking God it was yesterday we started school again.

Looking up at the naked woman on the calendar, hmmm Sabrina for the month of September. I chuckled and turned away scratching my dick through my boxers. I stumbled into my bathroom to brush my teeth with that fucking orange toothpaste, making a mental note to ask Mom what the fuck that is.

Walking over to my dresser I got a new set of boxers. Gotta be clean for the chicks. I quickly stripped my old ones off and put them in my new laundry basket in my bathroom, my mom had put one in there a couple of days ago.

I picked out a casual navy blue t-shirt and some dark blue jeans. Fishing my precious cigarettes out of my pocket, I went to the balcony for a smoke.

The past two week since school started had gone like a fucking race hound. It was still the shittiest thing in the world, the only thing good about it was the girls and let's face it, Forks was running low on fuel when it came to fuckable girls. Tanya was the only one really worth it now and that was saying something. She had even taken up calling herself my girlfriend. HA! Since when does Edward Cullen get into a relationship, besides I wouldn't be her boyfriend if she paid me a million dollars, bitch has been around the block too many times. I smirked, however, it is nice to be told I'm a better fuck than Tyler...Mike...Eric...Mr Mason...oh even Jacob. Yeah fucking right. Jacob. Take that motherfucking bastard cunt of a prick. I'm a better lay than you. Yeah, thinking you are all high and mighty now Isabella is tutoring you. Fucking Isabella.

The thorn in my side for two long. Everybody knows she's only tutoring numb head Jacob because she wants to get at me. I mean it's not like she finds him attractive...who would...I'm far better than him. He better not try anything with her, that smug grin he has the morning after their sessions better not be because he got some good dick sucking the night before. My hands curled over the railing on my balcony.

I pulled my cigarette out of my mouth and threw it on the floor, stamping on it. Hard.

Walking into my bedroom I picked my gum up and threw one into my mouth before spraying myself with deodorant. Mmm smelling fine Edward.

I picked my school bag up and headed downstairs into the kitchen.

I dropped my bag on the floor next to the kitchen chair. My dad was sat drinking coffee on the left and my mom was making bacon and eggs by the cooker.

"Hey Mom" I said walking over, kissing her cheek.

She smiled as she plated me up some bacon, it smelt delicious. Fuck the knife and fork, I'm going to ravage this with my fingers. "Hey sweetheart" she said handing me my plate.

I walked over to the table "Dad" I acknowledged with a nod. This past few weeks all my dad has done was have his head in work papers. He barely even spoke to Mom or me anymore.

He sighed. "Edward."

God don't make too much of an effort. My mom sat across from me with her plate of pancakes.

"Hey mom, what's the deal with the new toothpaste?" I asked.

"Well it was different I thought we would try it" she scrunched her face up "It's not very nice though"

"It's disgusting" I agreed scooping some eggs.

"Well go shopping yourself next time. You can be so ungrateful sometimes" My dad snapped. What the fuck?

"Carlisle" my Mom said putting her hand on dad's arm. What's she fucking consoling him for? Jerk off.

"Sorry Edward. I didn't mean to snap. I've just been stressed out lately" My dad said rubbing his eyes. Poor fucker, remind me never to become a doctor.

"It's OK" I shrugged going to put my plate in the dishwasher. Just take it out on someone else next time.

I poured myself a glass of orange juice. I fucking loved this shit. Picking my glass up I walked back to the table.

"Honey, have you got Bella a present yet?" My head snapped up at my mom's words. Fuck, Shit...I meant to get one last week when Alice dragged Jasper and I shopping, but I got too distracted by that lovely brunette shop assistant. Hmmm I think I still have her number somewhere.

"Err No, I forgot. I'll get one today" I muttered sipping my orange.

"How could you forget?" My dad sighed "I will take you for one today"

Shopping? With my Dad? Hell to the No "That's alright Dad, I'll go with the others, I'm sure Rosalie and Alice will know what to get"

"Oh do Rosalie and Alice speak to Bella then?" My mom asked sipping her coffee.

"Yeah" Well it was half true. Alice did.

"Funny they never mention her"

"Well we have lots of friends" I shrugged. Please drop the fucking convocation.

My dad flipped the papers over he was reading "Do you know what's happening tomorrow?" he asked scratching his chin.

I swayed my head to the side "About what?"

"Bella's birthday dinner" Oh that.

"Err No, what's happening?" Here we go.

"Well we will go to Charlie's at around five. Then were going to Figi's restaurant, after then we are going to the old jazz bar" Kill me now. "But if you and Bella want to do something else, that's fine" My mom smiled. Ha, knowing Bella she would want to stay at that fucking jazzy bar for oldies. Moron.

"Sure, whatever" I shrugged picking up my bag "I'm heading out now. I won't be back till later with me getting Bella's present" I could think of something much better to do. Me and Tanya or Kate or Leah or the stunning brunette in the back of my car.

"OK. Bye honey" my mom said giving me a wave. My dad grunted a goodbye. Nice.

The day past quickly, until suddenly it was dinner time. I entered the cafeteria with Tanya dripping off my arm and whispering dirty words in my ear.

"I'm hungry for you, not food" she purred.

"You're never hungry for food" I smirked back. Bitch was almost anorexic, if she got any skinnier, I'd have to stop with the fucking. Who wants to bang a skeleton?

She chuckled. I'm pretty sure she was meant to sound seductive but it came out like a strangled cat. I looked around at my table. Only Jasper and Alice were there. Great an hour of PDA, just what I want. I shrugged Tanya off and got in the queue for the food.

"Eddie, get me a diet coke. I'll be at the table" Tanya pointed her false pink nails. Ugh. Before sauntering off to the table.

"Wow, she's something" I heard a voice to my left. I spun my head round to face Bella's friend...ermm Angela?

I chuckled lightly "Umm Yeah. Tanya is high maintenance"

"But just a diet coke, really? That is taking the piss a bit" she said grabbing a slice of pizza from the counter. I stared at her; I had hardly ever spoken to Angela before. Sure, she was Bella's BFF and came to all my parties, I'm pretty sure she's with that Ben guy from my math class. But I had never really taken much notice of her until now.

Angela looked towards me and caught me staring, she looked down sheepishly "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to insult your girlfriend or anything" she mumbled.

Girlfriend? "Tanya is not my girlfriend, I don't really give a fuck what you say about her" I said picking up a banana.

"Oh well I assumed, I mean she was telling us all she was in art. But I guess I should have known better" she said shrugging. What the fuck was that supposed to mean?

I opened my mouth to say something when she beat me to it "Has Bella been down to the canteen yet?"

"I haven't seen her" I replied stiffly. And thank god for that.

"Well has Jacob come down yet?" Angela asked trying to look round me. My face turned to her quickly.

"Jacob?" I turned my body towards her "What the fuck does Jacob have anything to do with when Bella comes down? Huh?"

I swear if that twat crosses boundaries. I will pummel him. Literally.

Angela looked me in the face and sagged her shoulders "Well...erm...I mean they spend time together now...I just" Assumed? Again?

"Yeah well nothing is going on and nothing will be. Ever" I spat, picking up my tray and marching off towards our table. I sat down next to Tanya who was playing with her hair.

"Where's my coke?" she pouted looking at the tray. Shit I forgot it. Oh well.

"I'm not your slave. Go get your own, and get a sandwich or something whilst you are at it, you need it" I spat biting my slice of pizza, I felt Tanya get up next to me and walk off. Cya Bitch.

"Wow that was harsh" Jasper said chuckling.

"Shut up and carry on sucking face" I said waving my pizza at them whilst watching the canteen door.

"You shut up Edward. Anyway why do you have a face on your face? Tanya scratch too hard with those false nails of hers?" Alice chuckled whilst wrapped up against Jasper. Excuse me while I fucking puke.

I flipped her the finger. Jasper took a deep breath. Come on ass, say something to rile me. I'm seriously not in the mood.

I was brought out of my musings by a hefty slap on the back. Jeez that hurt.

"Emmett" I said rubbing my shoulder as he took the space opposite me. Rosalie walked up behind him with a tray of food. She jerked her head backwards.

"Just seen Tanya bitch face. Says she's going for a cigarette" Rosalie mocked. I chuckled slightly.

"So you hear the news?" Emmett said looking at me, whilst picking a fry off Rosalie's plate.

"About what?" I asked peeling my banana.

"The soccer coach. Matt left man, there hiring now for a new one." What?!

I stopped my banana mid mouth "You fucking kidding me?"

"Nope. He's going to do the next one on Monday, but after then..." Emmett shrugged. So a new soccer coach. Should be fun.

"Why is he leaving?" I asked taking a bite out of my banana.

"Edward don't speak with your mouth full" Rosalie, chided with a mouth full of chips. I laughed and leaned back.

"Hypocrite" I smirked before turning back to Emmett.

"Dunno. I didn't ask" he said looking away.

"I need to go shopping tonight, want to come with?" I nodded to Emmett.

"Sure man. What you going for?"

I grimaced "I have to get a present for virgin B, it' her birthday tomorrow"

"Tomorrow and you're leaving it how late?" Rosalie shot me a disapproving look. "And I bet you have no idea what to get her."

"Yeah...she likes loads of stuff. I could get her a book. Or some girly shit like a bracelet or perfume" I shrugged. Seriously, I knew what Bella liked, but I didn't want to make it too obvious I knew her that well. Emmett would give me stick for weeks.

Emmett laughed "Or lingerie. Hey Rosalie" he said smirking and patting her knee. She tapped him lightly on the head.

"Ohhh party tomorrow" Emmett said rubbing his hands. Shit I forgot about that.

"I won't be going Em" I shrugged.

"Why the fuck not?" he glared.

"It's Bella's birthday remember. All the family are going for a meal"

Emmett blew out a breath "Blow them off dude" You don't know how much I want to.

"I can't" I sighed.

"Aww it's cute. They're cute" I heard Alice say to someone. I turned to her and saw her leaning in Jasper's ear as the pair looked at something over my head.

"Sure. I know. Jake's a good guy" Jasper said back. Huh? Jacob.

I turned my head towards the cafeteria door and there in plain view, rubbing it in my face was Jacob and Bella. Smiling, laughing and walking to the lunch queue. So the bitch was with Jacob! My mouth dropped open as Jacob guided Bella over to the lunch counter with his hand on her back. The dude must seriously want a punch.

My fist curled on the table.

"Edward?" I turned to Jasper who was eying me warily. He must sense my rage; he's got some weird fucking connection like that. Come on Cullen; don't let her know that fucking with your friends is fucking with your head. Chillax, act cool. You are cool. Jacob and Bella can fuck for all I care as long as they don't rub it in my face. My fists and toes curled this time.

I turned to the queue and scowled when Jacob and Bella were walking this way. Bastards.

Jacob put his tray down next to Emmett "Hey guys" he said with a big shit eating grin. Yeah, he will be eating shit when my boot wipes that grin off on the ground.

"Edward?" I tear my glare away from JacNob and turned to Bella who was stood at the side of our table with a tray of food in her hand.

"What?!" I snapped icily.

She huffed and rearranged the apple on her tray "My dad told me to tell you that you don't need to drive tomorrow anymore" I was driving? I wasn't even told that. "Your dad is going to drive instead"

"Whatever" I hissed turning away and opening my can of Coke. I felt a hard kick hit me under the table. I rubbed my knee in pain and looked to see Alice staring at me pointedly; she mouthed 'stop it.' Who the fuck was she to tell me what to do?

'Fuck off' I mouthed back before turning to Bella. But she wasn't staring at me, she was staring at Jacob. Fucker.

"So tonight then" she smiled, biting her lip. Ha! Turning on the flirt, how obvious does she want to be? She might as well jump on his lap, take out his dick and hop on it. Fucking slag.

I bet he would willing give it as well. I'm going to chop his cock off. Let's see how well you do then, fuckface. Ughh look at him smiling seductively at her. If he touches a hair on her head I swear it will be the last time he sees daylight. That's a promise.

Bella swayed off, swishing that peachy ass away from our table. My eyes followed her hips; I glanced at Jacob and saw he was watching the same thing. Prick. I shot my foot out as hard as I could against his shin.

"Arghh" Jacob groaned scrunching up his face. He looked at me angrily "What the fuck was that for?"

"Eye's up here" I shot gesturing to my head. He glared at me before turning back to his food.

"So Jakey, getting pretty cosy with the Swanster there. So tell us, is she still a virgin?" Emmett winked at Jacob. Emmett you dick.

"I wouldn't know" Jacob mumbled into a chip. Emmett laughed.

"Tell us the truth J, you know you can't lie"

Jacob smiled before shooting a glance at me "Well, we err nearly kissed last night" Whoa, back the fucking truck up. Right Now!

"What?" I seethed. I wanted to throttle him. The pull in my chest was strong to just leap across the table and left hook his jaw.

"Nothing happened" he stutted.

My breathing became heavy, I picked up my tray. Don't whack him in the face with it Edward, take it to the dispenser. I pushed my chair back loudly before walking off. I needed a cigarette. Maybe two. I saw Jasper walking towards me. I quickly turned to Bella to see her looking my way.

I glared menacingly at her before Jasper joined me and we walked away. That fucking bitch will not ruin my life anymore.

**

* * *

**

BPOV

What the fuck was his problem? Seriously.

I watched as Edward stomped out of the cafeteria with Jasper. Angela wafted her hand in front of her own face.

"Whew, could that have been any more awkward?" she nervously chuckled forking a fry.

"I don't get that ass's problem. He's fucked off about me tutoring Jacob because Jacob is his 'friend'" I huffed pinching a fry of her plate "I mean it's not as if I'm fucking Jacob or anything. Man, Edward is too damn protective, it pisses me off" I ripped a bit of my fry off.

"I love how you two hate each other so much, but are so protective of each other. It must be the sibling connection between you" Angela chuckled. Sibling connection? No.

"Sure, anyway what about tomorrow, what are we doing?" Jessica piped up next to me.

I groaned "Fuck all. My 18th is being spent like a regular Saturday. Staying in bed until noon, lounging around in my PJ's. Then having an exception of going to dinner"

"Wow Bella. That is so depressing" Jessica sniggered. Bitch. I still hadn't forgiven her for going with Edward.

"Oh well do tell what you would do. Fuck Edward maybe?" I seethed. Jessica stared at me for a moment

"Get over it Bella. It was ages ago and only once" She said picking apart her salad.

"Yeah in his car, how tacky" I said sarcastically.

Jessica shot a look at me "No. I went with him in the girl's locker room. Where did you get the car idea?"

I frowned. Either Jessica or Edward was lying. My money was on Jessica, although she did sound sincere. I squinted my eyes at her and turned my head towards Jacob's table.

Jacob caught my eye and gave me a small wave. I waved back.

I'd been tutoring Jacob for the past week on his trig work. He really was as bad as he said he was, but he was getting better. Jacob was sweet, almost the opposite of Edward. He treated me like an angel, I think I was actually starting to like him...He would make a good boyfriend.

I was dragged out of my thoughts by Alice bounding up to me "Bella. Hey, you want to walk to English?"

"Sure" I smiled. I motioned to Angela, who was looking awkwardly at Jessica.

"You go with Alice. Bells. We will catch up" she smiled.

I nodded and walked out of the canteen with Alice. She hooked her arm around mine. I loved her.

"So what are you planning for your project? I know Mr Mason is putting us in pairs. I hope I'm with Jasper or you" she grinned squeezing my arm lightly with a big grin on her face.

"Ermm I haven't planned anything yet. Catcher in the Rye is kinda difficult" I mumbled.

"Nonsense" Alice laughed "You just have to get in Holden's weirdo mind"

I chuckled. Alice reached around her other side to her handbag, which I noted amusingly was nearly as big as her.

"I nearly forgot, but we never see you on Saturday's so I thought I'd give you it now" Alice pulled a...Oh my god, let me die now, a wrapped present...out of her bag and handed it to me.

"Alice please, you shouldn't have...Really" I hated the fuss over presents.

"Yes I should, anyway it's from Jasper and Me. Oh and kinda Rosalie...she helped pick it out" Rosalie helped pick me a present? Whoa, ok.

"Oh, well tell her thanks. Erm I'll thank Jasper in English" I went to put the present in my bag, the last thing I wanted was an audience when I opened my present.

Alice stopped me by tugging on my arm "Huh...excuse me, open that right now missus"

I sighed and pulled the present in front of me "What is it?" I asked shaking the box. Shit I hope it's nothing breakable.

Alice rolled her eyes "Open it, silly"

I peeled back the yellow and blue wrapping paper as carefully as I could, last thing I needed was a paper cut. I unwrapped a medium sized cube box. What the fuck?

I opened the top of the box lid and saw something glittery. Oh god...

I glanced at Alice who was smiling largely at me, motioning with her hands to carry on opening.

I sighed and reached my hand into the box, feeling string I pulled up.

I burst out laughing. This was the coolest thing ever. There in my hand was a small glittering disco ball, with the words 'Mean Machine' Inscribed onto the small silver panels in rainbow colours.

"I love it Alice" I really did. I hugged her tight.

She let out a breath "I'm glad, it goes on your driver mirror, and it's an air freshener as well" she said pointing to a small button on the bottom.

I raised an eyebrow at her "You trying to tell me something?"

Alice's face dropped "No. I didn't mean it lik..." she broke off when she saw me chuckling.

She slapped my arm lightly "Bitch."

I put my disco ball in my bag "Come on let's go" I smiled.

We reached English and sat in our usual places, me hiding at the back as normal. Fuck I hope Mr Mason is ill today. Oh shit...guess not, fucker is never ill. Maybe I should slip him some laxatives on Monday mornings and Friday lunches.

"Class, your project starts today" Groan.

I scowled at the desk, I hated projects. It meant I had to work with people. I work better on my own.

"I'm picking partner's randomly out of a hat" Mr Mason smirked. What? Playschool much.

I tutted loudly. "Problem Miss Swan?" Mr Mason all but growled at me. What a bastard.

"Nope" I sighed "Just fucking bored" I added under my breath. I'd rather have a meteor hit the school right now than endure this.

"Right. First pair..." he moved his hand around in an 'I've visited Florida' hat. HA! What a loser.

"Lauren Mallory and...Mike Newton" I smiled as I heard both Lauren and Jessica groan. No protest from Mike then...

"Alice Brandon..." I saw Alice grab Jasper's arm tightly "and...Angela Webber"

Alice let go of Jasper's arm and shot a small smile at Angela.

"Stuart Johnson and Jessica Stanley" I smothered a laugh. Karma's a bitch motherfucker.

"Isabella Swan" Oh fucking hell, here we go..come on give me the worst "And Jasper Hale" Oh, that's surprising. Jasper wicked.

Jasper turned round and shot me a smile. After the rest of the names were called out Jasper came over to sit in the space next to me.

"Can't be bad, eh?" He smiled at me.

"Well not too bad" I smirked.

"I fucking hate this project, Catcher in the Rye is a total drag" he sighed rubbing his hair. Habit picked up from Dickward no doubt.

"Yeah, me too. We should just blag it. Copy notes from Wiki or Spark notes" I laughed. Jasper shoved my elbow lightly

"That. Is cheating" he smirked.

"Sue me" I smiled pulling my book out. "Hey thanks for my birthday present. It was amazing" I laughed.

"Oh it's ok. You really liked it then. We weren't sure you would"

"It's very fitting" I chuckled "It's going up in my car when this hell is finished" I said nodding my head to the front of the class.

"Good, well I'm glad you liked. Al and I were stuck as to what to get you. But Rosalie's mad on cars, so she thought we should get you something for your car" Jasper smiled.

"Tell your sister thanks. It's a good job she suggested it" I laughed.

"So eighteen tomorrow? Must be good" Jasper said opening his book.

"Nothing will change, it's just a number" I shrugged. I never got why people went crazy over turning 18. So what? You could fuck and smoke. Wow.

Jasper chuckled lightly "I have to wait until August"

"Really? So you are the baby of the year then?" I teased.

"Yeah and Rose. If we were born two days later, we would have still being juniors" Both Jasper and Rose looked at least three years older than me, damn me and my baby face.

"So you and Jake?" Jasper said quietly, writing something down on a piece of paper. Damn, why did everyone think we were dating already!

"What about it? Nothing is going on Jazz" I said tapping my pen on the desk. He turned to look at me, biting hip lip.

"Well I think Jake likes you...in that way"

What? What? What? Jacob like me in that way...I mean sure he gives me lingering looks and come to think about it, I'm pretty sure he tried to kiss me last night...Fuck.

I cleared my throat uncomfortably "Well...I haven't thought about it, I mean I'm just tutoring him trig. Nothing more"

"At the moment" Jasper winked. What a smart ass.

"Shh..." I chided elbowing his ribs "I don't want people hearing...I don't want another rumoured beau" I said rolling my eyes.

Jasper leaned up on his elbows and frowned at me "Why who else have you been linked too?"

"Oh yah know...Sweaty Stu, Assward...Jacob" I said moving my head from side to side. Jeez what a interesting combination.

"Edward? Why would you be linked to him?" Jasper asked. Fuck.

"Ermm, well Jess was writing notes and messing around. Now she thinks I have a thing for the prick. Or vice versa" I said scribbling on my jotter.

"Hmm Bella Swan...Forks High's most sort after" Jasper chuckled.

"Shut it"

"No I'm picturing it. Hmm what names. Stuella, Bellward, Bellob" he burst out laughing at the last one as I hit his arm.

"It's not happening" I scowled "With any of them" I added for good measure.

"I'm sure Edward would love to hear about you dating Jake" Jasper chuckled shaking his head.

I slowly closed my eyes "Were not dating" I breathed.

Jasper turned his lips down before pointing his pen at me "Yet."

"Urgh. Annoying" I huffed as Jasper sniggered at me.

"I must admit though, Edward is very protective...almost too much so" Jasper muttered, almost to himself.

"Yeah. What was that fuck's problem at lunch anyway?"

Jasper glanced at me from the corner of his eye "I don't know. I really don't know"

The bell rang. Great end of school, now I've got to drive with Jacob to his house for an hour of trig tutoring. Fantastic.

Jasper ruffled my hair as Alice bounded over "Cya Bella" they said heading out of the door.

I left the class and walked out to the car park.

I rang my dad to let him know where I was going, because if I didn't no doubt he would have a search party out, if I was at least ten minutes over the time it took me to get home. I loved Charlie, but sometimes he was too fucking overprotective. Maybe Edward had been taking lessons from him?

I started walking over to my car were Jacob was leaning against my truck. Damn he was so fucking tall.

"Hey Jacob" I smiled.

Jacob looked up from the floor and a big grin spread on his face "Bella" he breathed. Ok, forget what Jasper said, don't be getting all paranoid and shit that he might rape you in the car. I'll have to remember to put Edward's number on speed dial just in case.

I walked round to the driver side opening the door, Jacob got on the passenger seat as I pulled myself up and set my bag on my lap. My disco ball was going up now. I already loved it like my truck.

"Hey girl, I got you an accessory" I said to the car. Jacob shot me a weird look.

I pulled the disco ball out. Jacob let out a laugh "Whoa, that is awesome!"

"I know right" I said slipping the string over the driver mirror. "And look it's an air freshener too" I pushed the button and a wisp of Vanilla filled the car.

"Yummy" Jacob smirked. I lowered my eyes from the ball to look out of the driver window.

Across the lot were Edward and his crew by his Volvo. Emmett and Rosalie were fighting over who would open the backseat doors. Who argues over that?

Tanya was stood by the passenger door, looking all trashy and all kinds of wrong. Especially with them badly done false nails. She was texting someone on her phone. Ha. Probably the STD clinic. I hope Edward uses a condom with that thing....

My eyes drifted to the driver side where Edward stood towering over the car, his arm lazily draped over the hood. His bronze hair...soft bronze hair moving about in the wind and his face...Was looking right at me.

Oh god. I stared back and he had a permanent scowl directed at me...or maybe Jacob. Well my truck anyway.

He caught my eye; I knew he was looking at me then because I could see the green of his eyes. I took a deep breath and flipped him the finger.

He smirked and flipped me one back before opening his driver door and getting in.

"You ready?" Jacob asked eying me. I smiled at him.

"Yeah. Let's go" I turned back out of the window. The Volvo had gone.

We got to Jacob's house ten minutes later. I followed him in through the porch.

"Where's your dad today?" I asked. Jacob's dad was usually around for our tutoring sessions. He was in a wheelchair, poor man.

"He's fishing...He likes to fish" Jacob said uneasily. Why was he so uncomfortable?

"Shall we get started?" I gestured to his small kitchen table.

"Errr Yeah. Sure" He said lowering himself on one of the chairs. I took the one opposite him, pulling out my papers.

An hour later Jacob let out a yawn. Rude.

"Am I boring you?" I asked

"No! I'm just pretty tired." Jacob said nervously. Bless.

"Ok, well let's call it a night. I'm pretty tired too" I said gathering my papers. Jacobs hand reached out to mine, I looked at him quickly.

"I'm sorry. You don't have to go" he pleaded. Did he think I was lying? I was actually tired. And for the festivities tomorrow, I guess I need as much fucking sleep as I can get. A day full of Edward cocky ass Cullen. Could life be any better?

"No really" I smiled "I am tired. I have loads to do for tomorrow as well" I said standing up.

"Oh yeah. Eighteenth tomorrow" Jacob chuckled.

"Yep. Eighteen." I sighed. Another year closer to thirty. Sigh.

Jacob lifted his index finger up, and then left the room. Guy better not take long.

As soon as the thought came Jacob came running into the room, with a small box in his hand. Oh fuck. Double fucking kill me now. Anyone have a gun? Knife? Anything?

"Happy Birthday Bella...for tomorrow" Jacob smiled holding out a small brown box.

"Ohh Jake. You shouldn't have" I sighed taking the box. Damn even the little box was cute.

"Open it." He smiled. I lifted the lid of the small wooden box.

There on a bed of soft cotton was a small bracelet, with a trinket of a wolf on it. I normally hated jewellery, but this...this was actually really nice.

I picket the bracelet up "Jacob. It's beautiful. Really"

Jacob took it from my hands "Here hold your hand out" He picked up my wrist and clicked the bracelet into place "Perfect"

I looked down at the bracelet, and then up at Jacob "I love it" I said softly. I really did.

Jacob looked down sad "I wish it could have been more" he mumbled. Why more? This was enough

"Hey" I said touching his cheek. What was I doing?

He lifted his head up and smiled, before touching my cheek. "Bella..." he whispered. He leaned forward.

Fuck. Fuck me. He was going to fucking kiss me. I know it. Jasper was right, but what do I want...I mean...Oh god, he's getting closer. Pull away, no stay. He's hot...maybe not perfect, like...No don't think that. Jacob is...Just Hot.

Then his mouth landed on mine.

**

* * *

**

EPOV

For fuck sake, I have trailed around this department store for the past one hour and half, with Tanya like a leech on my arm and Emmett and Rosalie jumping each other on every aisle. And I still haven't found Bella a birthday present.

How hard can it fucking be...Oh hello sexy blonde at two o'clock. Yeah, no one can resist me.

No stick to the task, get Bella a present...I wonder if Jacob fucking going to get his head rammed through a wall Black had got her anything. Knowing him, if he has, he would try to be all romantic and buy her some jewellery or some shit. Ha! Bella didn't even like jewellery that much.

"Why the fuck we still here? I'm gagging for a ciggie" Tanya moaned in my ear. Well fuck off and have one then.

"I still need to get the present" I sighed.

"Fuck me. Just get her a card and shove ten dollars in it, so she can buy what the fuck she wants" Tanya rolled her eyes. Fucking bitch.

"Shut it Tanya. Why you here anyway?" Rose scowled.

"I'm helping my baby" Tanya cooed, entwining her hands with mine. Eww hands off. I pulled my hand away.

"I'm no-one's baby" I said walking off.

"Except your lovely mom's" Emmett sniggered. Hey don't knock it, my mom was the shit!

"My mom is the best. I'm proud to admit it" I smiled. Tanya grimaced.

"That's way freaky" she sighed. Urghh If I could punch a girl.

"Fuck off Tanya" Rosalie said walking over to me "What sort of stuff does Isabella like? I helped Jazz and Al pick their prezzies. I can help you" she smiled, gesturing for Emmett to hold her hand.

I scratched my head "Well, she's pretty traditional and sentimental"

"Or a fucking nut-job mental" Tanya sniggered pushing past Rose and latching herself onto my waist. "Send her a condom or something. She might actually use it" she laughed.

I pushed her off me. What a bitch "It's five o'clock. Isn't it time for you to go suck Tyler's cock?" I smirked. Emmett and Rose laughed behind me.

Tanya pushed off me "Fine. I'll go. I need a cigarette anyway. See you later" Or not.

"I hate her. Like really hate her, so much" Rosalie said in frustration. Emmett rubbed her back, god. Couples.

"Come on" I gestured to a framework shop. Ahh this could be the goal. I knew I already had one present sorted out, but this could be my second. A photoframe. Yeah, I'll get her a nice one. She better fucking appreciate it as well.

We looked around the aisles. Fuck me, who knew there were this many different photo frames.

Pink ones...Round ones...Mirror ones...Heart shaped ones...a fucking dick shaped one. Ha one for Tanya, I guess.

We stopped at the end row. Emmett was laughing at a talking photo frame which said 'best friend' in a Terminator accent. I might get that for him this year.

Rosalie stood next to me, looking at them all "What about this one?" she picked up a lilac one with turquoise stars on it. Hmm too girly for Bella.

"Nah. Too girly" I sighed. Rosalie nodded and put it back.

I looked to my left and saw it. The perfect one. It just oozed Bella. It was cherry coloured wood in a rectangle, it had engraved marks of swirls and random patterns that had been painted in a dark metallic silver.

I lifted it up and inspected it. Old looking, sentimental, not overly fashioned...thirty dollars, consider it done. Thank fuck.

I waved the photo frame "Got it"

We took it to the till, where the old musky smelling man behind the counter wrapped it in brown paper for me. Great. Now I look like I've just been to the sex shop.

I laughed as I thought about the last time I went into a sex shop...for Bella's birthday.

_

* * *

_

1 Year ago

_Man this place is fucking creepy. That old dude looks like he wants to bend me over these shelves. Get the fuck out Cullen._

_I wandered towards the door, when I saw it. What I had been looking for all this time. I held in a grin. Fucking Bitch was going to love this present. Knowing her she would faint with shock, innocent little virgin. Yeah. Maybe she could use this for techniques._

_I slammed the item on the counter "How much?"_

_The guy behind the counter looked up, erghh greasy mullet hair-do thick-rimmed classes. He burst a bubble of chewing gum between his teeth. "Ten dollars"_

_I reached into my wallet and pulled out the money._

"_You want a discount card, it's five percent off every purchase" he said gloomily. Get a fucking life._

"_No, just this" I pointed._

_He took the money and put my item in a brown bag. I took the bag and headed for the door. Thank God I'm out._

_Emmett was leaning up on the wall against the shop "What the fuck took you so long?"_

"_I couldn't find it, then this pervy dude kept looking at me" I shuddered. Creep._

"_You get it then?" Emmett asked wide-eyed pointing at the bag. I smirked sideways at him_

"_Yeah. Wanna see?"_

"_Hell Yes" he laughed._

_I pulled it out; Emmett looked at it critically for a moment before laughing out loud "She's going to fucking love it. Hey maybe, if she chucks it in your face Rose and I can use it" He said wiggling his eyebrows._

"_Err Nasty image there Emmett" I frowned walking off._

"_I wish I could be there to see it" Emmett moaned, I could almost imagine is pout behind me._

_I sniggered, it would be good. Bella would hate it. I'd probably have to end up doing the dreaded penguin apology, but it would be worth it. Seriously she should be thanking me. What kind of person is still a virgin when they turn seventeen?_

"_What if her mom and dad are there?" Emmett asked._

"_Her mom won't be" enough on that. "But I'll make sure to give this to Bella without Charlie there"_

_Emmett was silent for a moment "What if she propositions you?"_

_I stopped walking "What?"_

"_Well you know. What if by the off chance she does like it and is so turned on by it? She asks you to just...Take her" Emmett laughed the last words._

_Fuck what would I do...Don't think about that now. Dick._

"_She won't" I said approaching the car. "But she'll never forget this present."_

_Emmett laughed and got in the car._

_

* * *

_

I knocked on Bella's bedroom door. Charlie was in the kitchen, pouring me some orange. This was going to be fun.

_Bella opened the door looking at me with one eye. Had she just woken up? What the fuck, it's at least two in the afternoon._

"_What do you want?" She snapped, opening her eyes fully._

_I smirked and held out her present, all nice and wrapped "Can I come in?"_

_Bella looked at me from under her eye lashes "Luke hide, someone's coming in" she shouted. Who the fuck was Luke? She has a boy in there? Now hold on a second._

"_Edward?" my face snapped to hers "I was pissing around with you" she opened the door fully_

_I walked into her room, looking around. I see nothing had changed since the last time I was here. Surprising._

_I felt the package been tugged from my hand "Hey!"_

"_What you said it was mine" She smirked. I smirked back, let the drama begin._

"_Sure open up" I said shooting her a cheesy grin. She looked at me suspiciously for a moment before tearing the wrapping off._

_I watched smugly as she looked at the gift in her hands. Her eyes raking over the front of it. Yeah. Aren't you just loving it Isabella._

_Thwack! She fucking hit me over the head fast as lightning with the heavy thing in her hands._

"_Arghh" I held my head close to my ear "That fucking hurt!" Bitch._

_She stomped towards me and started hitting me with it everywhere "You" smack "Fucking" smack "Dirty" smack "Perverted" smack "Bastard" smack. I was laughing hysterically, even though the hits really fucking hurt._

"_Bella?" I heard Charlie's voice from downstairs "Everything ok?" Shit._

_I looked at Bella who was looking at me with rage eyes "Fine Dad. I'm just about" smack "to kill Edward!" she shouted._

"_Ok" Charlie shouted back, stomping back in the kitchen._

_Bella hit me more times round the stomach and legs "Disgusting! Ughh I hate you!"_

_I laughed "It's not" smack "fucking funny" smack. She shouted. Ouch._

_I held my hands up "OK, OK just..Put it down"_

"_Your an ass...I mean it's pathetic." Bella said raising her hand to me again. Wow man abuse anyone?_

"_I thought you would like it" I sniggered._

"_Oh Fuck Off. It's your stupid immature mind...I mean really the Karma Sutra book, how idiotic do you get?" she spat._

"_It was a joke! Sorry miss I'm so uptight that I'm still a virgin, hate dick and can't take a joke" I spat back._

_She threw the book at me. I dodged at the last minute and it hit her dresser. I pointed incredulously behind me "That could have fucking killed me the weight of that thing!"_

"_Good! And anyway if I wanted it to hit you, I would have" she said sarcastically._

_I snorted "I doubt that, with your co-ordination"_

_Bella jumped of her bed, but tripped on her duvet covers sending her sprawling by my feet. I burst out laughing._

"_Well that couldn't have come at a better moment"_

_Bella blushed furiously and stood up quickly, pushing me out of her door "Fuck off! Get out, you asshole!"_

"_Whoo! Mad are we?" I sniggered as she pushed me out of the door frame. I turned around smiling_

"_You know Bella-"the door slamming cut my sentence off. I shrugged and walked back downstairs._

* * *

I dropped Emmett and Rose off at their houses before going home. I parked in my space and walked into the house, bags in hand.

My mom was sat on the lounge sofa watching TV "Edward, honey. Did you get the present?"

I put the bag down on the sofa arm and pulled out the photo frame, turning it around to show my mom. I watched her face turn into a smile. I knew she would love it.

"You like it?" I asked.

"Ohh It's beautiful" she paused, thinking "How about you give me that and I wrap it for you?" I ignored the twinkle in her eye. I couldn't be assed with all the wrapping shit anyway. I gave her the picture frame.

"Sure if you want" I shrugged.

She put the frame in her lap "Dinner's on, it should be ready in half an hour" she smiled.

I nodded, shrugging off my jack "Is Dad home?"

"No dear, he's still at work" she sighed. What the fuck was it with my dad and his obsessive work?

"He works too much. He's never home anymore" I sighed.

My mom looked at me "I know honey. Now look at you looking all handsome. Come here give me a hug, then go get changed for dinner"

I smiled and walked over to her, leaning down for a hug. I kissed her hair.

"I love you Edward" my mom said stroking my hair.

"I love you too mom" I grinned pulling away. I walked up to my bedroom and pulled my cigarettes out of my pocket. I went to the balcony for one and leaned over the railings. Mrs White was doing some gardening in some shorts. Not an image I want to see. She turned around and spotted me, giving me a little wave.

I blew out some smoke and waved back. Old women. Jeez.

I finished my cigarette and walked back into my room. Now onto Bella's main present. I knew what Bella liked. Sure I fucking hated her, but it was her eighteenth. I could stretch to do something I know she would like.

Bella likes traditional things, they have to be original, she has to enjoy it, and it has to be something she is interested in. It has to be unique and special.

I leaned over to my drawer and pulled out my cable plug and its recorder. Walking over to the side of the room, I picked up one of the most important things in my life. I sat down on my bed comfortably, just looking out of my balcony windows and started playing my guitar.

* * *

**OH so much drama..Bella and Jacob? What do you think? And a sweeter take on Edward, because I would love him to play the guitar for me, well Rpattz anyway ;D**

**Don't forget R&R, I love knowing what you guys think!!**


	6. Bella's Birthday

**A/N- Ok once again Thank you to everybody who reviews/alerts/favourites this story it means a lot.**

**Sorry this chapter took so long, I kept changing my ideas :D but here it is. The POV jumps around more in this chapter, but it won't be like this all the time.**

**Just a reminder that I have twitter (link on profile) so you can follow me there to keep up with updates about where I am with this story :D**

* * *

**BPOV**

I was already awake when my alarm decided to ring its stupid annoying chime. I sighed and threw my head back onto my pillow before hitting the damn thing to turn it off.

Today was my birthday, my eighteenth fucking birthday. Let's count the things I could do. Vote, yeah like I could be bothered. Gamble, pretty fucking tempting if I went to Vegas. Smoke, well I'd already done that once or twice and ohhh yeah Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck and I'm pretty sure that's what Jacob had in mind yesterday if I hadn't had got out of there...

I got up out of bed and looked at the clock. Nearly eleven. Can't I just hold off my birthday a little longer? I knew for a fact Charlie would be downstairs waiting to pounce, then my mom would be coming this dinner time. Probably with Phil and they would make a big fuss too. Great.

I walked out of my bedroom to the bathroom quietly, trying to avoid the squeaky floorboards.

I put my foot down slowly and a slow creek erupted "Shit, shit, shit" I chanted dashing for the bathroom.

"Bells? You up?" My dad shouted from the bottom of the stairs. Hmm was this a rhetorical question?

"Well obviously" I shouted back.

"Your present is down here, hurry up. I want you to have opened it before your mother and him arrive" awww dad ever the subtle one.

"Sure just let me get clean and stuff first" I shouted rolling my eyes and turning on the shower. I could already foresee today. Hell.

I finished my shower and headed into my room, throwing on some gray sweatpants and a white vest top, I pulled my wet hair into a loose bun and trooped downstairs. My dad was sitting at the table, paper in hand.

"Hey dad" I sighed heading over to the fridge.

Charlie folded his paper, threw it on the table and stood up. He walked towards me, fuck no. Should I accidently spray my bottle of coke so it doesn't happen? No that would be rude. Ok calm.

"Happy Birthday baby" Charlie smiled pulling me into a hug. I hugged him and patted his back awkwardly.

Charlie cleared his throat and moved back "I can't believe you are eighteen. All grown up into a woman, you are not my little girl anymore" he finished sadly.

"Dad, I will always, always be your little girl" I smiled. Charlie smiled back handed me a card.

"Thanks dad" I said opening the card.

"Your present is in the lounge. Come on" he gestured walking out of the room. Oh boy, I was scared, Charlie was never any good at picking out presents. I just hoped to God that Esme had helped him choose.

"Now Esme helped me pick it out for you" Thank God.

We walked round the corner into the lounge where a neatly wrapped present in blue wrapping paper sat on the coffee table. "Esme wrap it too?" I asked raising one eyebrow smiling.

Charlie scratched the back of his head "Uhh Yeah. I'm no good at stuff like that, you know me"

"Its fine Dad" I laughed. I walked over to the present and picked it up, examining the size and weight. I was small to medium sized and when I shook it, it gave a dull thud. I looked at Charlie confused.

"Open it" he smiled.

I peeled the wrapping off and laughed when I saw the box. I had been asking for one of these since we went on that holiday to Miami and had nothing to take pictures with.

"A digital camera" I laughed before giving my dad a hug, this time he patted my back.

"So you like it?" he asked warily.

"I love it" I smiled, before turning to the camera, turning it on and taking a snap of Charlie's unsuspecting face. I laughed and looked at the picture; he was mid way to picking his nose.

"Caught Dad, totally caught" I smirked showing him the picture. He grunted.

"Boy, just make sure your mother and that Phil don't see it" he said scratching his moustache "Ohh and young Edward too, he'd make a joke of it" he laughed.

Edward. Fucking Edward. Not only did I have to put up with him today, but I was dreading it more than any other time. Because of Jacob. I wondered if Jacob had told Edward about yesterday. How was I going to face Edward after he knew what happened between his best friend and me? I just hope Jacob hasn't said anything, I sure as hell won't be.

"You OK there Bells? You look a little spaced out" Charlie asked.

"I'm fine. I'm great. I'm eighteen!" I falsely cheered.

"Ok well your mom rang said she would be here at one" Charlie paused and looked me up and down "You aren't planning to wear them all day I hope"

I mocked shock "Of course. It's only a restaurant. Besides what's wrong with these anyway?" I looked down pulling my top.

"Err nothing Bells, they're just fine" My dad chuckled nervously.

"Oh Dad. I'm joking" I slapped his arm "Of course I'm going to get changed, but I don't have to right this second" I said rolling my eyes.

"Right, mite. Anyway I heard that thing you call a phone buzz a few times this morning" Charlie said pointing behind him to the kitchen. "And if any are from that Jacob boy delete them" he added sighing.

Charlie was the only person I'd told about the kiss, but I'd sworn him into secrecy. He didn't know how far it had got but he knew there was a kiss. Charlie had been home last night when I got home and noticed me flustered. Me like the crazy fucking bitch I am just blurted it out. In swear Charlie nearly pulled his gun out.

I put my camera on the coffee table and picked up my coke bottle heading to the kitchen. I walked over to the kitchen counter where my phone was laid sideways on the top. I picked it up taking a swig of my coke. Oww throat burn.

_6 messages_

Wow, look at me Miss Popular. Six messages must be a record. I quickly pressed the open button and flicked through them.

The first was from my mom Renee.

_Happy Birthday Baby, Phil and I are on our way. Can't wait for today. Love you my special girl xxx_

I chuckled and gagged at the same time. My mom was so sickly, it hurt. I flicked to the next one from Jessica. I was half tempted not to read it, but I opened it anyway

_Bella!! Happy B-day! I've got you a present; I'll give it to you on mon xxx_

Urghh delete. It was probably a sex tape of her and Edward, so she could rub it more in my face. Bitch. The next one was from...Edward, ohh God

_Happy Birthday, you are now legal to fuck ;) fancy it sometime? Joking don't get moody. Anyway got your present's, I'll give you them tonight._

I breathed out, so he was being OK. Which meant he didn't know about Jacob yet. Good.

The next one was from Alice

_Happy Birthday Bella, Jazz is here with me and he says it too. Hope you have a nice one and that disco ball better be in your car girl!! Oh Jasper told me it is, Ok forget that. Anyway hope you have fun today!! See you in English on Monday!! Xxx_

I laughed, that text was just so Alice.

The next was from Angela

_Happy Birthday Honey, have a nice day and we will see you on Monday with prezzies :D xxx_

I smiled as I deleted the text and came to the last one...from Jacob

_Bella. Happy Birthday, sorry about the other day. I didn't mean to freak you out, I just really like you but I went too far. Sorry. Please answer next time I ring you or answer this text, if you can, I mean I know it's your birthday. Anyway I hope you have a really good day, love Jacob xx_

I sighed and rolled my eyes, downing the rest of my coke. I looked down at the bracelet on my wrist. How did my life get so complicated?

My mind drifted back to yesterday at Jacobs's house. And that Kiss....I mean it's not as if it was my first kiss or anything. And it was a nice kiss don't get me wrong, but when it got too far I couldn't fucking handle it. I'm not a slut like Tanya...Jessica. It wasn't me.

* * *

_1 Day Ago_

"_Hey" I said touching his cheek. What was I doing?_

_He lifted his head up and smiled, before touching my cheek. "Bella..." he whispered. He leaned forward._

_Fuck. Fuck me. He was going to fucking kiss me. I know it. Jasper was right, but what do I want...I mean...Oh god, he's getting closer. Pull away, no stay. He's hot...maybe not perfect, like...No don't think that. Jacob is...Just Hot._

_Then his mouth landed on mine._

_His lips moved against mine as I was stood rigid in shock. Jacob Black was kissing me, he was fucking kissing me. But it felt good._

_I let my eyes flicker closed as I responded softly. Jacob was a sweetheart, he had always been nice to me and he bought me this bracelet, and this kiss wasn't half-bad either. He moaned and pushed his hands into my hair pulling me closer. My hands automatically wrapped around his neck, I moved to the side to breathe out of my nose as Jacob pushed harder against me._

_He sucked my bottom lip into his mouth and hesitantly touched his tongue to my lip. I moaned and opened my mouth as his tongue slipped in. I moved my hands from his neck to cup his face as Jacob's hand moved down to my hips._

"_Damn Bella, You're so fucking sexy" he moaned probing his tongue harder. I let out a soft whimper at his words and actions. Who knew Jacob was this good?_

_Suddenly I felt myself being lifted off the ground, automatically my legs wrapped around him to steady myself. Jacob kept on kissing me as I felt myself being place on the kitchen counter. Jacob pulled away_

"_The things I want to do to you Bella...God" He sighed before placing his mouth back on mine, I smiled into the kiss._

"_Jacob..." I whispered._

_Suddenly a growl erupted and I was pushed back further on the counter as his hand came into contact with my jean covered crotch. I paused momentarily before he started rubbing me through my jeans and searched for my mouth again._

_Fuck that felt good. Oh my God, I couldn't help but let out a moan._

_Jacob quickly moved his hand up and forcefully undid my jeans, attempting to pull them down my legs. I was still, what the fuck was he doing? This was too fast and too soon._

_I reached for his arm "Jacob...Jacob stop"_

_But the fucker carried on in his lust gaze trying to pull my jeans down, I kicked out and grabbed the top of my jeans that were now near my knees "Jacob!"_

_Jacob looked at me then, eyes almost black. Shit._

_I stumbled off the counter and pulled my jeans up. _

"_Bella...I'm sorry" Jacob pleaded reaching for me. I needed some air; I shrugged out of his grasp and ran outside to my car. He didn't follow. Putting my key in the ignition, I drove home on shaky legs._

I sighed and threw my phone on the counter. Jacob could wait.

* * *

A few hours later after messing with my camera and I heard Charlie groan from the living room.

"She's here!" Fuck, Mom was here with Phil. I got up and walked into the living room to peer out of the window with Charlie.

"New car" Charlie muttered.

"Mom will have bought it for him with your money from the divorce" I sighed. What could I say I'm bland?

"You are probably right Kiddo" Charlie chuckled ruffling my hair. God what was I five.

"You answer the door dad, I don't want a public execution" I moaned, Charlie chuckled and walked out of the living room. I turned and sat myself on the sofa, switching the TV on. As if I'd been there all the time.

I heard muffled voices in the hallway. Before one was louder than the other and getting nearer "Where is my little princess?" My mom ran into the living room with her arms open. Groan.

"Oh, baby. Look at you all old and stuff, I'll be a grand mom next" my mom said getting nearer. I stared at her incredulously, maybe if she had stuck around, it wouldn't have been such a surprise in how much I've grown.

"Hey mom" I sighed.

Renee pulled me from my sitting position into a hug, damn that hurt. I saw my dad enter the room again with Phil behind him.

"Happy Birthday Bella" Phil said coming over and kissing my cheek.

"Hi Phil" I smiled.

"Present Phil, where's the present?" my mom panted taking off her coat. God please Kill me.

"Here baby" Phil said smiling gooily at my mother. Eww. By the look on Dad's face, he thought the same thing. Phil handed me a long flat parcel in bright rainbow wrapping. Typically mother.

I unenthusiastically took it "Well look happier Bella, you are eighteen. I can see your Dad is rubbing off on you" Renee said shooting a glance at Charlie. Oh hell no.

"No Charlie is great actually. I love been like him" I exclaimed.

Renee looked at me shocked, Charlie looked smug "Oh well I didn't mean anything by it honey" she said stroking my hair "I love that you are like your dad too. Anyway open your present" she exclaimed sitting next to me on the couch. Well sit is not the word, more like threw.

I sighed heavily and tore into the wrapping paper. There was no point in being coy about it.

I pulled out a thick, pink, padded book with the words 'Bella' written on the top. I shot my mom a side glance. Please.

Renee was grinning looking at me to the book and back at me "Well open it then"

I peeled back the first page "Oh Mom, No!" The first thing I saw was a picture of me less than one year old in my baby bath, a hat of bubbles on my head.

"Yes Bella. We have documented you all your life. Through the years of Bella" my Mom chuckled clapping her hands together. I resisted the urge to throw the book at the vase on top of the TV. Charlie must have noticed my musings and quickly came over and took the book out of my hands.

He cleared his throat nervously "Well let me have a look" he shot me a wink "Why don't you go get dressed honey"

I smiled gratefully and walked upstairs letting out a sigh of relief when I reached my bedroom.

"What is that sigh for?" Renee's voice trailed from behind me. Fuck is she following me! Go away woman!

"Nothing" I mumbled walking into my bedroom. My mom followed, her eyes looking round the room.

"I see your bedroom hasn't changed, why don't you get Charlie to decorate it?"

"Because I like it" I snapped. Renee looked at me with hurt eyes. Fuck.

"Sorry I didn't mean to snap" I sighed rubbing my forehead.

"It's okay. What has you all stressed anyway?" My mom said joining me on the bed, rubbing my back.

"Nothing. I just hate the fuss of birthdays that's all"

"Is it boys?" I turned to stare at her with my mouth agape.

I laughed with my mouth still wide "No mom! I just said it was birthday jitters"

"Ok, Ok no need to get defensive" Renee said holding her hands up.

"Are there any boys though?" She added quickly.

I stood up "Out mother. I need to get changed" I pointed at my door. I wasn't into the whole boy talk with my mother.

Renee stood up and kissed my forehead "I love you baby. See you downstairs" she shut the door as she left. Fuck me. Can't a girl get some peace on her birthday?

Now what to wear for that fucking dinner.

* * *

**EPOV**

"Edward are you going to get ready? The Swans will be here in half an hour" My mom said rushing to the mirror to put her necklace on. Esme Cullen ever the over-reactor.

"Mom I'm going now, just let me finish my bagel" I said leaning over the kitchen counter, munching on the best fucking snack in the world.

"Bagel?!" My mom marched over to me and pulled the bagel out of my mouth. What the fuck?

"What you doing?" I asked reaching for it, but she pulled it out of my grasp and threw it in the bin. Arghhh No!!

"Mom!" I whined running round to the bin.

My mom pointed a finger at me "We are going for dinner in an hour. How are you going to eat your food if you have already eaten?" she gestured her hand to the bin. I'm a fucking growing boy, I could eat a house.

"Mom, it was a bagel! You know how much I eat anyway, like I would leave my food" I scoffed going back over to the fridge. I saw another bad boy bagel in there.

"Edward! You touch that fridge and I will make you make our own dinner after school for the next week" My mom shouted behind me. Was she fucking serious?

I turned round and gaped at her "That is fucking unfair, mother."

"Language, young man! You need to wash your mouth with soapy water, I tell you now" My mom chided pulling a dishcloth from the rack. Oh shit, she's pissed off! Well I'm pissed off too. My fucking bagel.

I huffed out of the room "I'm going to get changed" I shouted behind me.

I waltzed up to my bedroom and shut the door behind me. I looked over to my bed where Bella's too present's were, neatly wrapped. Courtesy of my lovely mother. Bagel snatcher.

I walked into my bathroom and ran the hot water in the sink, I needed a good shave, and I know all the chicks loved my five 0' clock shadow and everything, but today I figured I would go smooth. Much like myself I noted inwardly.

As I got the razor out and started to shave, I thought about what a fucking disaster tonight would probably be. All the Cullen's and all the Swan's including that fucking joker that Renee married. Ha what an ass, well he was the last time I met him. Charlie should just pull his gun out and shoot the fucker. I would pay to see that.

No doubt Bella would be a fucking bitch tonight as well. Well if she starts I'm fucking off to find me some pussy, no way am I putting up with her shit. She better like them presents as well. Well I hope she does. I wonder if that fuckface Jacob got her anything.

I finished shaving and walked over to my wardrobe to pick out some clothes that dear mother and father would find suitable for dinner at an Italian restaurant. Fuck me; picking clothes have never been so hard. I picked out a black suit, black slacks a white shirt and black tie. Simple a-fucking-nough.

After I was dressed, I put my cigarettes, phone and some money in my pockets. The essentials. Before spraying myself with the aftershave Charlie bought me for my birthday.

I slipped on my black shoes and picked Bella's presents up from the bed. Traipsing downstairs, I walked into the living room, dumping the presents on the sofa. My mom was tying my dad's tie by the coffee table. I grinned; it was so sick inducing how in love they were.

My mom wore a long elegant black dress, with bright red lipstick and high black heels. My dad was wearing a navy blue suit with a light blue shirt and blue tie.

My mom turned to me "Oh Edward, you look very dashing" I bowed as she came over and straightened out my tie.

"Cheers mom" I said rearranging it again when she walked away. My Dad was looking out of the window.

"What time are they coming?" I asked sitting down on the sofa, clasping my hands in my lap.

"Five" he answered smiling at me. I looked at the clock. Five minutes, great just enough time to raid Dad's alcohol stash.

I got up and walked to the kitchen, opening the bottom cabinet I pulled out a bottle of vodka. Unscrewing the lid, I took a big gulp. Wincing as my throat burned at the sensation. Fuck me I needed this if I was going to get through tonight.

I heard a knock at the front door, I whipped my head around "They're here" My mom cheered from the other room. Fuck.

I quickly took another gulp, screwed the cap back on, putting it back in the cupboard I walked into the living room.

"Happy Birthday" I heard my Dad say kissing Bella's cheek, who was hidden behind that jerk of Renee's.

"Thanks Carlisle" Damn that fucking voice. Isabella.

"Your presents are on the coffee table sweetie" My mom said kissing Bella.

"Edward!" Great I had been spotted. Renee came running towards me, arms wide open in a lilac purple dress, her hair round her shoulders. She ran straight into me, her force and the vodka sent me back a few paces. Ouch.

"Aunt Renee" I chuckled patting her back. She stepped back and looked me up and down, turning her head to the side with a smug smile

"My, my, my aren't you quite the lady killer" Oh if only she knew.

I heard a snort behind her; slowly I lifted my head to look at the culprit. Motherfucking Bella.

She looked at me with her arms folded. Her boobs were pushed up by her arms, virtually begging to pop out of that white dress she was wearing, it went to her knees and hung off one shoulder. Damn she looked...fucking hot. Her hair was in a bun and her eyes were a smoky colour. I felt a tightening in a certain area. Oh fuck no! Please Jr go back to sleep.

I cleared my throat "Bella."

I saw her eyes follow my body up and down. Was she fucking checking me out? Her eyes stopped on my hair before lowering to my crotch for a few seconds, she suddenly looked me in the eyes and raised an eyebrow.

"Bella open your presents" My mom said braking Bella and mine's eye contact and dragging her to the coffee table. I let out a breath and walked closer to the group, my hands in my pockets. I fiddled with my lighter as Charlie clapped me on the back as a greeting.

I loved Charlie, he was a fucking legend. I nodded to him and pulled him into a one armed hug. I looked to his right and saw that ass Phil. I looked back at Charlie and rolled my eyes; Charlie grinned back at me and nodded towards Bella. She had just unwrapped the laptop that my Mom and Dad had bought her. Lucky bitch.

"Thank you Carlisle" Bella said hugging my dad before turning to give my mom a hug "Thank you Esme"

"It's fine dear" my mom said patting Bella's back. My eyes wondered downwards and saw that Bella's dress had ridden up from when she had got up from the sofa. One side of her dress was pulled up just below her ass. Damn, I could see the bottom of her ass peaking out. She did have a peachy ass. I inwardly groaned and willed my hard-on to stay down.

My view was covered off as Bella smoothed her dress down, whilst talking to my mom. Fuck me, I need a cold shower. What is wrong with me?

I looked up to see my dad shooting me a look. I quickly cottoned on and reached down for my presents on the sofa.

"Err Happy Birthday Bella" I said handing out the presents to her. God shoot me now.

Bella took them out of my hand "Thanks Edward" she mumbled a blush rising in her cheeks. Ha! I made Bella blush.

She opened the one I knew to be the photo frame first. I saw the cherry wood poke through as she lifted the photo frame out. He gasped and lifted it in front of her face, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

"Very...thoughtful Edward" she said lifting her eyes to mine. I looked over her shoulder, arghhh for fuck sake mother.

In the picture frame was a photo of Bella and me, around the age of five, both in a paddling pool, in just our underwear. I snapped my head to my mom

"So that's why you wanted to wrap it, thanks for embarrassing me Mom" I huffed.

"It's sweet" Bella laughed "Look at your hair."

"Well do you like the photo frame?" I demanded. Bella looked back at the photo frame.

"Yeah. It will go with my bedroom. Thanks Edward" Bella smiled at me.

I bit my lip as she went to open the next one; this was the make or break one. She would either love it or hate it. Well she better fucking love it, I didn't stay up all night until five in the morning, writing and playing her ten songs on my guitar for nothing.

She pulled out the blank CD case and turned it round; there were my handwritten track listing. I saw her eyes examine it more closely as she touched the case with her fingertips.

"Did you make me a CD?" Bella said looking up at me agape.

I scratched the back of my head, so she hated it. Fucking great. "Err Yeah" I muttered.

"Oh!" Bella suddenly jumped up and ran round the sofa to me. I just had time to open my arms as she launched herself at me. Her arms wrapped around my neck as I wrapped mine around her waist and pulled her up off the floor. Mmm she smelt of a mixture of Jasmine and Strawberry.

"I love it!" She said pulling back as I lowered her back on the ground, she lifted the case to her nose "Wow, Edward...I...I love it really, it's the best present I've got" she said looking at me with a sincere smile.

OK was expecting that declaration. I just chuckled lightly and avoided the adult's eyes as Bella walked to Charlie to show him the case. God, things just got awkward.

* * *

**BPOV**

Wow could things have got any more awkward? I've just literally launched myself into the arms of my enemy after he made me the most thoughtful and special present I'd ever got. I loved Edward's music and now I could listen to it, when he didn't know. He wouldn't have a chance to goad me about it then.

I walked back to Charlie and Edward's gorgeous aftershave drifted from my nose. Mmm he smelt good.

To say I was touched by the present was nothing, I was ecstatic. I could tell by his face that he thought I hated it.

The tingling feeling I just had in my lower regions was just fading, when I jumped into his arms and lifted me up I swear to god his rock hard cock just aligned with my centre, I could still feel the wetness now. Thank fuck he didn't notice, well I don't think he did. My mind flashed to yesterday with Jacob...No don't think about that Bella.

"Dad, can you just grab this" I said handing him the case "whilst I take piccys" I finished, wafting my camera in his face.

"Sure Bells" He chuckled, taking the CD. I quickly snapped a picture of him.

"Gotcha" I winked. Charlie grumbled and innocently hid behind Carlisle.

"OK, a picture with all the family" I said bringing my hands together so they would huddle together.

"What about you?" Edward demanded.

"I'll put it on timer" I said sarcastically. He could be so thick sometimes. I placed the camera at the right height on top of the TV and clicked the timer button for fifteen seconds.

I ran from the camera and stood on the end next to Carlisle, he wrapped an arm around my shoulder as the flash went off. I ran over to the camera and looked at the photo giggling. Phil and Renee were in an embrace behind Esme and Charlie who were stood straight and smiling. Edward was just looking bored and tall on the end, then on the other end was Carlisle and me, both grinning like we had won an award at summer camp. We looked a set of losers.

"Let's see" Renee smiled. I turned the camera around.

"We look like a bunch of weirdo's" Edward grunted before walking into the hallway. The rest of us automatically followed suit.

"So who's driving?" Phil asked from the back.

"Carlisle and Edward" Esme said putting on her coat.

"Me?...but I thought you said I wasn't" Edward said looking panicked. What the fuck was wrong with him.

"Yes well we miscalculated" Esme explained.

"I can drive too" Phil said pulling out his car keys and twirling them round his fingers. I suppressed the urge to gag. Edward looked relieved.

"Well, Charlie can come with Esme and me. Phil you take Renee and Edward can drive with Bella" I chanced a look at Edward again and the panic look was on his face again. He turned to look at me with his green eyes. They were pretty glazed.

"Come on then" Edward growled virtually dragging me out of the door. What an ass, I wanted to stomp my high heel right in his face. I pulled my arm out of his grip as we got to the car. Jumping in the passenger seat, he got in the drivers and sat motionless. Suddenly he put his head on the steering wheel. What was the matter with the freak?

"What's wrong with you?" I snapped. He turned to look at me sharply

"I've had some vodka. I didn't think I'd be driving" he sighed. Great, perfect, thank you. Piss head couldn't even stay sober for my birthday dinner. I watched the other cars drive off.

"Perfect. Very smart Edward. What are we going to do?" I hissed.

He looked out of the front window and turned the car on "I can drive" he sighed.

I give out a bitter laugh. That's what all drunk drivers say "No you can't. I'm not dying in this car with you. We'll have to get a cab" I said opening the door. I saw Edward's hand shoot out in front of me and close the door.

"I can drive" he said looking in my eyes. He put the car in gear and set off. Fuck me, I'm going to die. I hope Volvo had good rating for safety.

Edward drove fast as usual and I gripped the door handle most of the way. Edward burst out laughing

"Look at you holding on!"

"Well I fear for my life" I said back serious. Edward laughed louder and started snaking in the road.

"What are you doing?!" I said panicked, grabbing hold of his arm. This jerk better slow the fuck down right now.

"Why so serious?" Edward mocked.

"Why so gay you have to mock the joker?" I smiled tightly. Edward slowed the car down and didn't speak until we arrived thankfully, safely at the restaurant.

"What took you so long?" Carlisle asked shivering outside the entrance. Edward shot me a pleading look. So he expects me to cover for him?

I sighed "Edward needed to stop for a number one"

"When you got to go, you got to go" Charlie chuckled slapping Edward on the back. Charlie and Edward walked into the restaurant together as the rest of us followed. Man, these fucking heels were killing me.

"Reservation for Cullen" Carlisle smiled at the waitress. The waitress had long black hair and piercing blue eyes which she was using to drill a hole into Edward. Bitch raked her eyes up and down him before fluttering her eyebrows. Fucking slut.

Edward had a smug grin on his face, what a bastard whore. I shoved him with my shoulder to get him moving. He shot me a look then winked at the waitress as she led us to our table.

"If there is anything else you need?" she asked, speaking directly to Edward.

"We will let you know" Edward smiled eying her appreciatively as she walked off. I shook my head in disgust, fucking men.

* * *

Forty minutes later and a whole array of food were spread out around the table. I didn't know where to fucking start there was so much, so I just opted to take my glass of wine and sip it. I hated wine but hey, if it as the only alcohol I was allowed with dinner, I'd take it.

"Whoo! This is a lot" Charlie chuckled, burping lightly at the end. My eyes drifted to his hand, three empty bottles of beer. Oh boy, we were in for a night.

"It looks lovely" Esme commented.

"Well tuck in kids" Renee smiled at Edward and me. I raised my eyes to Edward who was sat opposite me. He gave me a WTF look and then went for some mushroom ravioli. I reached over Renee on my right and took a helping of Spaghetti Bolognese. Mmm I loved his shit. Fuck maybe I shouldn't have actually worn this white dress.

"So how is school?" Carlisle asked Edward and me. My fork was half in my mouth when he asked; damn I really wanted this bite. I lowered it again

"Cool" I muttered. What else was school? Oh besides a fucking hell hole. But I couldn't exactly say that.

"I think its fine. Good memories" Edward said through a mouth of Ravioli. Eww.

"Ahhh Memories! Yes school does give you good memories!" Charlie laughed a little loudly.

"Shhh" An old woman sat at the right of our table hissed. She was sat with four women of around the same age. I hated old people.

"Ahhh Shut up you old prune!" Charlie chuckled taking a swig of his beer and wiggling his eyebrows at Esme. Edward and I burst out laughing uncontrollably. I watched as Edward gripped a napkin and put it to his mouth as he looked at me red faced and wet eyed. I clutched my stomach

"Dad...I think you should stop drinking" I gasped through my laughter. Charlie gave me a flick of his wrist before he tucked into his garlic bread.

The adults were all talking amongst themselves. I felt Edward's leg kick me under the table "Arghh" I groaned holding my leg and shooting him a dagger. He swallowed some of his wine and coughed.

"Sorry"

"Stupid lanky legs. Can't you fold them in or something?" I hissed picking up my fork again.

Edward put his left hand around the end of the table and gave me the finger. I gave him one back.

"If you kick me again, I'm going to break your legs" I murmured.

Edward looked around "Hmm I see no stairs" That motherfucker.

"Piss off" I hissed stabbing some Bolognese.

* * *

_7 Years Ago_

_Angela, Jessica and I were all sat around my bed on pillows. We were playing Pokémon trading game that I had just got for my birthday today. I was eleven. That meant I was a big girl._

"_I'm bored" Jessica sighed._

"_Me too" I declared throwing my cards on the floor._

"_Shall we play sleeping lions?" Angela said._

"_Yeah let's" Jessica said standing up._

"_OK, I'll do the music and when I stop you have to sleep" I said running over to my little karaoke recorder box by my window. As I picked up the box I looked out of the window. Oh no! Aunt Esme was here...With Edward._

_I groaned dropping my shoulders "What's wrong?" Angela asked playing with my hair._

"_Edward is here" All three girls groaned._

"_Well boys can't play with us" Jessica said raising her chin._

"_Yeah, especially not Edward" I laughed._

_A knock on the door startled us. The door handle opened and Edward walked in, looking at all three of us_

"_What are you doing?" he asked playing with his hair._

_I stamped my foot "You're not playing with us! Go away"_

"_Mommy said I have to" Edward said looking at his feet._

"_Well boys aren't allowed" I said walking to the door and opening it "Look at the sign" I pulled a piece of paper off the door and shoved it in his face._

_Edward laughed "That says 'No bots allowed" _

_I looked at the paper "No it doesn't the Y just looks like a T!"_

"_All those in favour of no boys, raise your hand!" Jessica said behind me. Jess and I raised our hands and Angela slowly followed._

"_It's not fair" Edward whined "I'll be nice. Promise"_

"_No. Get lost" I said shoving him out of the door._

"_Fine I'm going to tell mommy now!" Edward stomped off. Oh no I didn't want to be told off. Urghh Edward._

_I ran after him and pulled his hair "Owww!" he screamed. Looking at me, he turned around and kicked me in the foot._

"_Owww Edward" I said holding back tears. Edward went to walk off again down the stairs, I ran after him and pushed him. It all happened in slow motion as Edward tumbled down the stairs head first. I stood at the top of the stairs in shock. Angela and Jessica came next to me looking down._

_Edward started screaming at the bottom of the stairs. I watched as Aunt Esme and Mommy ran to him._

"_Edward?!" Esme said trying to pick him up. He screamed louder, tears falling down his eyes._

"_Isabella what happened?!"_

"_Bella pushed Edward down the stairs" Jessica said. What a tell tale! My mom looked at me shocked._

"_Is this true?" I nodded crying._

"_I think his arm is broken" Esme said picking Edward up off the floor._

"_Angela and Jessica. It's time to go home now" My mom said crossly._

_At the hospital Edward was given a lollypop by his dad who put his broken arm in a cast. My mom told me off really bad, but I was more upset about Edward. I can't believe I broke his arm._

_I walked up to Edward who was lying on a hospital bed sucking on his lolly. "I'm sorry Edward" I sighed giving him a big hug. I pulled away and his lolly stuck in my hair, Edward laughed._

"_You have to do everything for me for a week now" Edward said nodding his head._

"_OK" I said looking at my feet. I dreaded the next week._

* * *

"Ohh not nice words for a young woman" Edward said smirking.

"Well I'm not a nice woman" I said winking at him. He gulped then smirked

"So did you get my text this morning?" he said

"Yeah. About wanting to fuck? Sure let's go out and do it now" I said reaching behind me for my coat. Edward frowned at me

"Really?"

"No! Not fucking really! You dipshit, come on only sluts. The female equivalent of you would dare touch your diseased goods" I hissed.

* * *

**EPOV**

Diseased goods? Who did this bitch think she was, none of my goods were or ever would be diseased.

"Well you will never know how good I am. I don't go for witches such as yourself" I watched in amusement as her face turned red.

She waved her head over to the entrance of the restaurant "No you just go for anyone easy, like her" I followed her gaze to her black haired girl stood at the front of the restaurant. She turned to me and shot me a seductive wink. Hmm easy, just like Bella said.

"Something tells me that you right. But then again she's probably more experienced than you. Making her a better fuck" I said pointing my fork at her.

She pursed her lips "Yeah, well she suits you seen as you are both 'experienced' but yet I heard experience does put people off" she said shrugging her shoulders.

"And why is that?" I asked smirking. She looked me in the eyes

"Damaged goods. Nobody wants other people's casts off and baggage. You see me, I'm shiny and new. Not old and used, like yourself" She smirked back forking some food in to her mouth. Wow, old and used. Just pretend that didn't really hurt like it did. What a fucking bitch.

I stood up abruptly "What can't take the truth?" she said sweetly sipping her wine. I had an urge to pour it over her.

"Excuse me" I muttered to the rest of the confused table.

I walked outside into the cool air and kicked the wall. Bella would be the death of me. I pulled some cigarettes roughly out of my pocket and took one out lighting it. Leaning against the wall, I looked up to the sky blowing my smoke out. I smelt her before I saw her.

Cheap perfume. I looked to my left and saw the black haired waitress "I saw you come out here. You look kind of wound up" she said walking over to me. I smiled at her

"Yeah family fucking dinners are killers" I said taking a drag of my cigarette.

"Well I'm off work now. You want to go some place" she said staring at me seductively. I looked at her, she was hot.

"Come here" I motioned with my cigarette. She smiled and walked over to me. I stood up straighter and put my hands on her hips before leaning down to give her a kiss. Damaged goods, yeah right. The kiss got deeper as I put my hands in her hair. She nibbled on my bottom lip, I turned my head sideways to kiss her deeper. She moaned and went to grab my dick; it didn't even raise a centimetre. Now any other time that would be my cue to take her right against the wall. But today I pulled back.

"Err I should go back" I said stubbing out my cigarette. The black haired looked at me incredulously

"What?!" I didn't answer her but left her stood there as I headed back into the restaurant. I straightened up my clothing as I got round the corner. Well fuck me that was fast.

All the others were getting their coats; Bella wouldn't look me in the face.

"Where are we going?" I said grabbing my own coat.

"Were going to the Jazz bar" My mom said smiling at me.

"You and Bella can do something else if you like?" My dad asked. I looked at Bella hesitantly; her face was set into a frown.

"Sure. Whatever" I said heading out. Bella trailed behind me with the others. What the fuck was up her ass?

"Well we go this way" Renee pointed down the road. "Meet here at twelve"

"Ok" I nodded. Bella stood next to me looking at the adults as they walked away. Awkward much?

"So where to?" I asked bored. Bella didn't answer me but stomped off around me.

"Hey where you going?" I called after her falling into step. She was a fucking nut-job this one.

"Oh fuck off Edward. Why don't you find that slut and make out again" she said without looking. Shit so she had seen me with the girl.

"Shut up. You are doing my head in. Are you jealous?" I sniped.

"No" she said quickly with her head down.

"Well then quit acting like a possessive wife!" I said stopping. Bella stopped to look at me and scoffed

"Don't make me laugh. Don't ever use wife and me in the same sentence. I pity the woman that will marry you" she said walking off again. What a bitch, my wife will be the luckiest girl ever.

"Ohh my heart bleeds. Well I pity you're future husband being married to a shrew like you" Take that motherfucker.

She shot me the finger over her shoulder. I sighed and ran towards her again, but this time I stopped in front of her with my hands on her shoulders.

"OK, can we just call a truce? It is your birthday; let's go to the movies or something. No more snogging girls, I'll stay with you all night. We can do whatever you want" I said. Sweeten her up Cullen.

"Is that supposed to please me?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

I huffed "Look, just go with it. For once" I held out my hand. I watched Bella as she looked me up and down before grabbing my hand and shaking it. A weird feeling bolted up my arm as I touched her soft skin. She quickly pulled her hand away.

"So theatre then?" she asked clearing her throat.

I chuckled heartily "Theatre"

We walked two blocks to the theatre house. I was getting eyed by groups of giggling girls who were just coming out of a showing. I winked and they swooned laughing. I felt a poke in my stomach making me grunt and lean forward. "What was that for?"

"You said you were all mine tonight so no winking" Bella chided smiling. She turned away to look at the showing board, I noticed a few strands of hair had fallen out of her bun. I pushed them back behind her ear. Leaning over I wrapped my arms around her middle and rested my chin on her shoulder.

"What do you fancy?" I asked, I felt her shudder beneath me. It is pretty cold in here.

"I dunno...there is some vampire flick on. Want to see that?" she said looking over her shoulder at me.

"Sure" I said pulling away from her. We bought our tickets and food and went into Room 2. I quickly sprinted to the top row of seats at the back of the room. Bella followed slowly.

"You are so sad" she giggled as we sat down. I plopped the popcorn in the middle of us

"Hey best seats in the house these" I grumbled eating some popcorn.

* * *

**BPOV**

I looked at him shoving popcorn in his mouth. He was so gross.

"Edward I'm sorry for what I said earlier" I mumbled not looking at him. I heard him laugh next to me

"What about my poor future wife?"

"Yeah and the other stuff..." I laughed softly.

"Well we both need to apologize so come on let's have it" Edward said smirking. He couldn't be serious. Here? Now?

"Really?" I asked sceptically.

"Mhm mm" He said nodding and leaning his head forward. I sighed and pressed my forehead to his

"I'm sorry" I mumbled.

"I'm sorry too" he said back.

"Eww gross people making out!" I looked up startled to see a fat boy of around eight looking at Edward and me, a big bag of sweets in his hands. How did he even get into an R rated film?

"You won't think it's gross at my age" Edward chuckled. The boys shot us a look and carried on walking down the aisle. I slapped Edward's arm

"You're evil. You might have just turned him gay" I laughed.

"I know I'm too good looking" he said grabbing a handful of popcorn. I laughed loudly as the room went dark and the big screen opened. Edward draped his arm across my seat; I leaned back into it and grabbed a handful of popcorn.

* * *

Two hours later Edward and I were stood outside the theatre laughing loudly as he smoked a cigarette. "Did you see the way that guy's head came off? Total cheese" Edward said through gasps.

I clutched my side "And that woman carried on giving him head, because she hadn't noticed!" I breathed out. A group of guys came out of the theatre and walked round me wolf-whistling. Oh my god! Please let me die. I looked at Edward who had a furious look on his face.

He stubbed out his cigarette and walked towards me "Fuck off" I looked wide eyed as he wrapped an arm around my waist and looked at the group of boys. The boys looked at him for a moment before laughing and walking off. Hmm protective Edward was fucking hot!

"That was hot!" I said touching his chest. Bella what are you doing?

Edward smirked down at me and pulled me closer "let's go back" I wrapped my hands around his waist as we stumbled back to the car park, laughing about the ridiculous vampire film. I can't believe Edward paid ten dollars for us to watch that shit.

Edward walked round to the passenger door of his Volvo and opened it for me. I laughed and made to get in, a scuffling noise behind us made me turn round. Two men were fighting in the street. I laughed

"Ohh trouble"

"Yep" Edward smirked. I looked at him and realised I was trapped in between his arms at the juncture of the passenger door. Fuck his smell even made me want to drop my panties and scream 'take me now!' I gulped at the thought. This is Edward. The Edward you hate, but has been exceptionally nice tonight.

Edward looked me in the eyes and his eyes flickered to my lips. He breathed in deeply and leaned up to cup my cheek. Wow, tingles back. OK calm down. Edward's body pressed closer to mine.

"Bella..." he sighed. My eyes shut as I felt him move closer, his breath fanned over my face. I felt his other hand come to my other cheek. What the fuck was he doing to me?

I leaned forward and my nose bumped against his, our mouths millimetres apart. "Ed..." I managed to breath. Hesitantly I moved forward...

"Bella! Edward!" I quickly pulled my head back in shock. Oh please do not tell me I was going to kiss Edward Cullen. I looked for Edward but he was looking away from me at the front of his car. I turned to the noise. I gasped as I saw Charlie fucked off his face being dragged my Phil and Carlisle to the cars.

"My god what happened" I said running over.

"Your dad got drunk" Phil replied. I saw Edward out of my peripheral vision stand next to me.

"Ahh Bella, Bells bay...baby" Charlie said smiling. Fuck me I'd never seen Charlie this drunk.

"You are growing up." He hiccupped "Leaving school this year, but..No boys, no boys Bella. No more kissing Jacob or whatever his name is. Tell him if he kisses you again I will get me guuun" Charlie chuckled before Carlisle put him in the car.

Fuck, Fuck Dad! Why did you have to get drunk? I turned round to look at Edward but he was already stomping half way to his car. Fuck my life.

"Edward!" I ran after him as he got in his car.

"Get in the car" He growled menacingly. I gulped and got in the passenger seat. As soon as I did Edward sped off.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you" I said looking at him, his mouth was set, knuckles were white and he sped up.

"Tell me what? That you were fucking Jacob!" he said angrily.

"I'm not fucking him! It was just a kiss-"

"Ohh! And the rest!" he shot speeding up.

"Slow down!" I shouted. Man pissed of Edward was scary.

"Fuck off. Tell me what happened every single detail" he gritted through his teeth.

"No. It will make you mad" I sighed. He shot me a quick look

"So something obviously happened more than kissing!"

"No-"

"Don't lie! Tell me Bella!" he all but shouted at me.

"Ok you want to know. You want to fucking know?!" I held up my bracelet wrist "He give me this, and then kissed me. Hard and I liked it so I kissed him back. Things got heated and we ended up on the kitchen table. He groped me through my jeans and managed to get them to my knees, but I stopped him then...I" I realised I had said too much at the look on Edward's face, he was trembling.

"He groped you?" Shit, fuck retract.

"Err yeah but not in a rape way. Please Edward it was nothing" I tried desperately to calm him down.

"I'm going to kill him" he seethed pinching his nose between his fingers. Never a good sign.

"No Edward it's nothing for fuck sake. Stop over-reacting it was just a kiss" I huffed crossing my arms.

"Was he better than me?" The dreaded fucking question. I can't believe we are talking about this.

"Edward that was nearly five years ag-"

"Fucking tell me Bella!" He shouted.

"NO! No it wasn't! Are you happy now?" I screamed close to tears. Why was this so important to Edward?

"So the bracelet" he scoffed "bet it's the best present you got"

"You know it's not so shut the fuck up" I hissed back. Tears falling down my face. I realised we were heading up the drive of the Cullen place. Edward stopped the car abruptly and virtually ran out and into the house slamming the door behind him. I scrunched up my face, what a fucking dick.

"Bella honey. You and Dad are staying here tonight" My mom approached me from Phil's car. I quickly wiped my tears.

"Ok. What about you?" I breathed

"Where leaving now, we have a flight to catch" Renee said hugging me. "I'll call you tomorrow"

"Ok bye mom" I watched her drive away before going into the Cullen's.

"Your Dad is in the first floor guest room. You can stay in the one opposite Edward's" Carlisle smiled. Great, could I get a better place?

I said my nights and walked upstairs to my room and changed into my pyjamas. I looked to Edward's room and the door was open. I leaned to get a better look when Edward stepped out of the bathroom. Fuck me sideways. He was in a fucking towel, only on his waist. His perfect torso was literally begging me to touch it. Droplets of water ran down his hair and body. Shit I think I just wet myself. I let out a small moan; Edward looked up and saw me. He looked at me for a few seconds' anger, jealousy, hurt, lust and satisfaction passed through his eyes all at once before he slammed the door in my face.

I walked numbly into my bedroom and laid on the bed. The last thing I heard before I silently cried was Tanya's name.

* * *

**EPOV**

That cocksucking motherfucker. I slammed the door in her face. How dare she stand at my door ogling me and looking all fuckable in the tiny pyjama shorts? Bitch.

How could she do that with him...with Jacob? My chest tightened at his name. I paced around my bedroom in my towel, the fucking shower didn't help. I was going to stove his head it. No questions. My stomach felt funny Bella and _him._ He was no longer a friend of mine.

And her well she's a fucking bitch...so it meant nothing but she still takes the bracelet. She probably likes it more than the shitty thing I made for her. I felt a weird feeling at the top of my nose and eyes, the feeling carried on to my stomach and chest. Fuck no! I did not need to cry right now.

I walked over to the desk and punched it as hard as I could three times "Fucking dead bastard"

I nursed my hand as I lay back on my bed. Fuck this shit, it hurt. It really fucking hurt in places it shouldn't and over a fucking kiss.

Yeah well. I'm Edward Cullen and I didn't care. I quickly grabbed my phone and searched for the number I wanted.

_Hello gorgeous_

"Tanya. I need to fuck you tomorrow" I shut the phone before she had chance to answer. I pulled on some boxer shorts and climbed into bed. Bella was nothing; she could fuck anyone she wanted. Just as I could. I really don't care...

* * *

**A/N- Aww a hurt Edward, anyone else think he's the one on the de-nile river lol :D**

**Get ready for the next chapter because it's the one you have all been waiting for...the Kidnapping ;D**

**Don't forget to R&R**


	7. Kidnapped BPOV

**A/N- OK I cannot tell you how overwhelmed I was which the response from last chapter. I love you all!! :D**

**Anyway here it is...the one you have all been waiting for. This chapter is entirely BPOV, next chapter will be EPOV of the day...**

**So here you go ;)**

* * *

**BPOV**

I breathed in deep with my eyes closed as I stretched my hands above my head. Mmm that felt good. I slowly opened my eyes. White walls.

These sure has hell wasn't my walls. I breathed quickly through my nose and sat up. Oh yeah, I'm at the Cullen's. How the fuck could I forget that, especially after last night.

I sat up over the end of the bed and groaned. Edward.

Last night had to have been one of the most fucking awkward, intense and downright fucked up of my life. I don't even know how everything happened it happened so fast. Edward and I were getting along fine at the movies, then Ohh God we nearly fucking kissed. Yeah, then he found out about Jacob and went on a true Assward power trip. I should smack him in the mouth really; he gets fucked off at me kissing Jacob one time. Yet he has boned nearly everything with a pulse. Okay maybe that's an exaggeration.

I dreaded today. It was fucking Sunday which meant we could be staying here all day, thus I would have to put up with that jerk face Edward. So long as he doesn't walk around in a towel, I should be able to control myself.

I looked around the room and realised I didn't have any clothes with me other than my white dress. I would have to go to breakfast in these pyjamas, please for the love of everything holy let Edward be asleep still.

Standing up I walked out of the guest room, looking across the hall I saw that Edwards door was still closed. I smiled, half tempted to break the handle off so he couldn't get out.

I carried on walking down the hallway, trying not to trip over my two feet. My coordination was always worse in the morning.

"I know it has been a week" I stopped at the sound of Carlisle's voice somewhere down the hall. I knew I shouldn't, but I'm a nosey bitch so I carried on walking towards Carlisle's office.

"Charlie and I are working very hard for you" I frowned, must be some job shit.

"Cullen-Swan pharmaceuticals are-...No I understand that...We are not abandoning your-...My son and god-daughter are very precious to me, which is why I under-"I leaned towards the door. Well, someone was chatting shit about Edward and me, I need to know what.

"Of course...Yes...No don't hang-...look we are working our hardest, we just need more time...goodbye Aro" Carlisle finished sighing. I frowned more backing away from the door. Aro? That was that weirdo dude who was all up in Carlisle's face a couple of weeks ago. Ha! As if he even remembered Edward and me, what a strange man.

I walked down to the kitchen and gasped

"Put some clothes on!" I ran over to my dad who was sat at a bar stool in just an unbuttoned shirt, socks with sock holders and boxers. I really didn't need to see this image.

"Don't shout" Charlie groaned nursing a glass of water with a tablet in. I huffed crossing my hands over my chest. This man was the one who landed me in it last night.

"Oh have you got a hangover? Good! It serves you right. Devine retribution if I say so myself" Charlie shot me a look that said shut the fuck up.

I turned to look at the kitchen Island where Esme was buttering some toast "Would you like some Bell?" she asked smiling over her shoulder at me. I quickly prodded Charlie's side before walking over to her.

"Yes please" I nodded my head towards my dad "You been taking care of him?"

Esme chuckled "He did drink quite a bit." Yeah tell me a fucking bout it.

I looked around the kitchen. No Dickward in sight, good.

"Is Edward not up yet?" I asked as Esme handed me my toast "Thanks"

"Yes, he left early this morning. Don't know where he went though" Esme said shrugging and blowing into her coffee mug.

So Edward left early. I figured he is trying to avoid me...Fuck what if he is going to Jacob's house right now? What if he starts a fight? I had a feeling Jacob could take care of himself...

"Are you OK honey" Esme asked waving a hand in front of my face. I looked at her numbly and swallowed a piece of toast in my throat

"Umm yeah, yeah why wouldn't I be?" I said chuckling nervously. I wonder how long ago Edward left?

"No reason. Do you have any more clothes?" Esme added nodding to me. I looked down at myself in my skimpy purple pyjamas. Oh shit, here I am chastising my dad for wearing no clothes when I'm even worse!

"Oh no, I haven't" I said shyly. Esme smiled

"No worries, I'm driving you and your dad home anyway. You can just wear some of Edward's clothes to cover up. I'm sure he wouldn't mind" Oh I'm pretty sure he fucking would.

"Thanks, is it OK if I just go for a shower?" I said pinching my last triangle of toast off the plate.

"You don't need to ask, of course" Esme smiled.

"Cheers" I turned around and headed to my dad "I'm going for a shower now, you better get ready too. Esme is driving us home" I said slowly and loudly in his ear.

"I've got a headache Bella, I'm not stupid and deaf" He shot at me whilst spooning some porridge. I sighed at him and headed upstairs, passing Carlisle on the way.

"Morning Bella" He said rushing past.

"Morning"

I went into the en-suite bathroom in the spare bedroom. Hmmm the Cullen's shower was much more powerful and soothing than mine. I'd have to ask my dad to order a new shower like this. I got out and wrapped a fluffy navy blue towel around me and a white towel around my hair. Stepping back into the bedroom, I picked up my pyjamas and threw them on the bed.

A gentle tap at the door startled me "Yeah?"

"It's me. I've got you some clothes" Esme's sweet voice drifted through the door. I smiled and went to open it, peaking my head around the corner of the door.

"Thanks Esme" I smiled, she handed me some clothes and headed back. I shut the door again and put the clothes on the bed, carefully unravelling them.

She had given me a large black t-shirt, which I knew was going to drown me and some whoa!! Fuck me, mega long gray sweatpants. I tried to erase the thoughts that Edward's dick had been where my crotch is now.

I finished getting dressed and tied my wet hair in a bun. I was totally right, these clothes made me look like one of them miracle weight loss women, who pose in their old clothes when they lose around twenty stone in a week. I sighed and rolled the bottom of the trousers up before tucking the long shirt into the pants.

I breathed in deeply. Oh Fuck, I can smell him. I can smell Au De Edward. It smelt fucking good.

I walked out of the bedroom and headed downstairs. The others didn't see me as they were deep in conversation. I noted that Charlie was dressed and alert, in fact more alert than normal.

"Oh Bella" Esme said looking at me. Carlisle and Charlie ceased talking and looked at me also.

Carlisle smirked "Oh you poor thing" he said looking me up and down. I groaned and tugged the black shirt.

"I know" I walked down the rest of the steps and joined them.

"Ready to go?" Charlie asked smiling.

"Sure" I said shrugging. I went to the coffee table and picked up my presents that were still there. Gripping tightly onto my CD.

Esme led Charlie and me out to her car as Carlisle waved us off. As we drove off I looked around by habit, sure enough no silver Volvo was gracing the Cullen's drive.

* * *

When we got home Esme came into the house with us "I'll have a coffee Charlie" Esme smiled. Charlie shot a look at me.

"I'll go get changed out of these clothes" I said walking up the first few steps as Esme and Charlie disappeared into the kitchen. Hmm now I'm no Columbo but I know when something fishy is going on.

I silently crept down the stairs again and walked near the kitchen; I could hear a spoon clanking against a mug, guess somebody was stirring the coffee.

"Charlie I don't know what to do. Carlisle is so stressed out" I heard Esme's voice.

"Aren't we all" my Dad commented, I heard the scrapping of a chair and assumed he must have sat down.

"I know pressure is on both of you with you being joint owners. But he keeps pestering Carlisle because Carlisle is a doctor too" Esme asked worry in her voice "And this guy, he has been to the house a couple of times and he seems...really..."

"Reclusive...strange" Charlie commented "He was like that the last time Carlisle and I had a meeting with him. He knew we had kids and tried to get us to sympathise by playing that card. I mean it's not as if I don't sympathise with the bloke already but...bringing up our kids" I heard Charlie finish with a slurp.

"I know, but I can't imagine what this Aro is going through" I heard Esme sigh. Aro! Aro again! Who did this Aro think he was anyway? He obviously had a fascination with Edward and me...what a weirdo.

I grimaced deciding that I had heard enough and walked to my bedroom. I dumped my bag on my bed and flopped down on it. I sat up again and rummaged through the bag, pulling out the photo frame Edward had got me, with our uber sweet picture in, I walked over to my dresser and placed it on top. I was so right. It went perfectly.

I changed out of Edward's clothes and folded them over the back of my chair, getting my own pair of blue jeans and white top; I started pulling my English work out. No doubt Jasper was already finished which meant I would have to do this fucker. I couldn't exactly let Jasper down.

I just pulled my pen out of my bag when my phone rang. Wonder who the fuck this is distracting me from work?

I quickly swiped my phone up and looked at the caller I.D..._Jacob._

Oh no! Edward had been to see him, I know it, why else would he be calling? Fucking Edward!

I shut my eyes and braced for the worse as I pressed the answer button "Hello" I said hesitantly.

"_Bella!" _Jacob said rushed. Fuck I knew it.

"Are you Ok?" I asked biting my lip.

"_Yeah, I'm just glad you answered this time" _

"Oh...OK err how have you been?" I asked

"_I feel really bad about what happened, I shouldn't have moved so fast. I really like you though and I am really sorry"_

"It's OK...I like you too" I said rushed.

"_Really?!" _I could virtually hear him sitting up in his seat _"I would like to do this properly Bella...So would you want to go out some time?"_

I inwardly groaned, could I have been put in a worse dilemma? Edward would flip a fucking lid if I dated Jacob...and yet I didn't want to let Jacob down.

"Err we should probably cool it for a while. We can still hang out at school and stuff...but maybe out of school is a bad idea"

"_Is it Edward?" _Jacob demanded. For fuck sake.

"No, it's not. It's me, I just...It was pretty heavy what happened the other day..Let's just cool it, yeah?" I said sighing.

"_OK...well I guess I'll speak to you tomorrow"_ He put the phone down before I had chance to respond. Nice.

I sighed and turned back to my work. This project was a killer, I read over Chapter four of the book but it wouldn't go in. I pulled at my hair, counted to three and read again. Nope no success. I quickly stood up and went to my bag.

Maybe this would mellow me out. My hand grasped the case. Edward's CD.

I ran to the stereo and pushed it in, waiting for the first song to start. I smiled as a soft strumming filled the room. Edward's music.

I walked back over to my bed, the soft music and lyrics going through my head. Humming I picked up my pen and read Chapter four. Again.

The music played in the background as I wrote my first sentence

_Fitzgerald shows that Holden finds it hard to let go of innocence..._

I quickly looked up at my dresser, at the picture of Edward and me, all young and innocent...I smiled as I remember the day it was taken.

* * *

_12 years ago_

_Kids ran past me screaming with water guns. It was Edward's birthday party in the middle of summer._

_Mommy and Daddy were helping Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle with the barbeque across the lawn. I was really hot._

_Angela was stood next to me playing with a beach ball. I smiled and kicked it across the lawn "Hey!" Angela moaned chasing after it. I giggled and ran to Daddy._

"_Hey sweetie, come here so I can put some sun block on" I walked towards my dad as he rubbed white lotion between his hands. I was only in my underwear and some jelly pink sandals, it was so hot, and I jumped as the cold lotion hit my back._

"_That tickles" I laughed reaching back to my dad._

"_Hey you little mite" My dad said picking me up over his shoulder. I squealed and laughed as he spun me around._

"_Charlie she is going to be sick" My mom said slapping Dad's arm._

_Daddy put me down and my head felt like it was spinning, I giggled as I tumbled to the ground._

"_Bella!" I heard someone shout near me. I looked to my left and saw Edward running towards me with a big water gun in his hand. Emmett was hot on his tail._

"_I'm going to get you" Emmett shouted squirting water at Edward's back. Edward was only in his little spider-man underpants and his hair was all wet. I giggled as Edward pulled my arm and we ran off as Emmett was squirting us with water._

_Edward and I dived into the paddling pool laughing. "Emmett is back there, I don't think he can see us" Edward whispered giggling._

"_Oh look at this...Edward, Bella say cheese!" Edward and I both looked up at aunt Esme as we were blinded by a flashing light._

"_Hey I can see green dots in my eyes" I said rolling my eyes around._

"_Me too!" Edward laughed._

_Suddenly Edward left me and ran off towards Emmett. I walked back to mom and dad who were sorting out some food. _

_My dad picked me up in his arms and gave me a small square cheese sandwich "Here you go sweetheart"_

"_Thank you daddy" I said munching._

"_Edward is going to open his presents now" My mom said to dad. We walked over to a big table in the middle of the lawn._

_Edward had a big party hat on and was opening the presents. I was jealous. He had all different toys and games. It wasn't fair._

"_Ok sweetie, this is from us" Esme said as Carlisle handed Edward a big present._

_I watched as Edward ripped open the wrapping "Coool" He said pulling out the box. It was a guitar; my dad had one of them._

_Edward ran off with Emmett and a few other friends across the lawn to the log chairs. I shuffled down from my dad's arms and walked over towards them._

_Edward was fawning over his guitar as I sat on the spare log._

"_Is that a guitar?" I asked even though I knew it was._

"_YEAH!" Edward said pulling the guitar from its box._

"_Can you play?" I asked raising an eyebrow._

"_No, but dad says he will get me lessons" Edward said admiring the instrument._

_I giggled "Was that your favourite present? I would much preferred that car racing game"_

_Edward shot me a look "Good for you. Anyway I want to be a musician when I grow older" he finished sticking his tongue out at me. His friends laughed._

"_Well I want to do books" I said picking at my sandals._

"_Books are boring!" Emmett shouted._

"_No they're not!" I shouted back._

"_Yes they are!" Emmett said coming over to me and pushing me off my log. I grazed my knee on a rock on the floor. It really hurt._

_I looked to the others and they were all pointing and laughing at me, including Edward. He was so mean!_

_I burst into tears "Cry baby!" Edward shouted after me._

_I walked towards the adults when Carlisle saw me and picked me up "Oh Bella what happened?" he looked at my knee "Let's take you inside and get you cleaned up"_

_Carlisle took me in the house to the kitchen and sat me on the counter. He gently wiped my knee with a cloth as I wiped my tears with my fist. Esme came in and stroked my hair._

"_How did you do this?" Carlisle asked putting on a band aid._

_I knew Emmett should get into trouble, but Edward was supposed to be my friend and he laughed at me and called me a cry baby. He would get told off really bad!_

"_Edward" I mumbled. Esme marched out of the room._

"_What did he do sweetie?" Carlisle asked patting my knee._

"_He pushed me off a log and I cut my leg on a rock" I said in between sobs._

"_Argghh Mom!" I heard the sound of Edward's whiny voice round the corner._

"_In there, now!" Esme came round the corner leading Edward by his back. Edward shot me a furious look._

"_I didn't push Bella she's lying. It was Emmett!" Edward said stamping his feet._

"_No it was you" I said hiding my smirk behind my tears._

"_You liar! Mom she's lying!" _

"_Say sorry Edward" Carlisle said picking me off the counter and placing me on the floor "Penguin style" he added smiling. I groaned, I hated the penguin apology._

_Edward crossed his arms over his chest "No. I. Won't" he said lifting his nose in the air. I wanted to hit him._

"_Oh Yes you will. Now" Carlisle said pushing me towards Edward. I watched Edward come closer to me as he scrunched his face up_

"_You are nasty" he whispered putting his head to mine._

"_You are mean" I whispered back._

"_Sorry" we both said together before pulling back and scowling at each other._

"_Can I go now mom?" Edward asked._

"_Ok" Esme sighed running her hands through his hair. What a spoilt brat!_

_Edward ran off as Uncle Carlisle picked me up and carried me back to mommy and daddy._

* * *

The next morning I woke up sprawled on several sheets of paper. The pen had made an indent mark on my cheek and my Catcher in the Rye book was halfway across my bedroom floor. I groaned and covered my eyes. Looking at the alarm clock. 8.30am. Shit! I'd slept in!

I quickly scrambled off the bed and shoved all my paper into my bag unorganized. Fuck, I have to pack for the other lessons too. I filled my bag with shit for Trig, History and...Biology. Oh Fuck that meant I was definitely going to see Edward today.

I quickly changed clothes putting on a white t-shirt with dark blue jeans. Simple enough. I put on a navy blue zip up jacket and my trusty black converse. Running a hand through my hair I quickly grabbed my bag and sprinted downstairs. Well, when I say sprint. I mean more like Jog.

Charlie had already left. Huh nice of him to wake me up.

I grabbed a granola bar from the cupboard and ran out of the house with my bag held above my head.

I finally got into my mean machine and sped as fast as I could out of the drive, which in theory was not very fast at all.

Great, I had a bad feeling about today. Like something really shitty was going to happen to me. Edward might try and run me over...Angela and Jessica could give me huge presents I have to carry around all day. Groan...Jacob could try kiss me again. Oh god!

I yawned as I tried to really wake up; my head was still spinning from shooting up so fast.

When I got to school most of the cars were in the car park. Including Angela's and Jessica's, they were nowhere near their cars though; bitches must have gone in without me. I climbed out of my truck and landed straight in a puddle.

"Fuck!" I hissed trying to wipe the bottom of my jeans. Yeah Bella, like that will help.

I heard car door's slamming from across the lot, looking up I saw Edward's Volvo. Emmett and Rosalie were walking round the back of the car towards the school; I couldn't make out any tall, russet skinned boy. Guess Edward 'forgot' to pick him up.

Then I turned to the passenger door, there stood Edward with Tanya. Bastard.

Fuck this shit, like I'm going to show that he is getting to me. I gripped my bag handle across my front and began walking towards the entrance.

Edward spotted me. I looked at him as he glared at me. And I'm not talking about some pussy glare either; this was a full blown 'I really want to kill you' glare. I hardened my face as I kept walking. Edward looked away and wrapped his arm around Tanya's shoulder before walking in front of me to the entrance. He didn't look back.

I watched him and Tanya walk down one hallway as I took another, running towards English. No doubt Mr Mason would be in a pissy mood. As usual.

I reached room C7 and looked through the little window. Mr Mason was already lecturing. Ughh.

I grimaced and gentle pushed open the door, Mr Mason stopped talking as he and the rest of the class stared at me.

"Err sorry I'm late" I muttered under the scrutiny of stares. I fucking hated being stared at like a show piece. Seriously, it's like they've never seen a late person before!

Mr Mason shrugged his cuffs back and checked his watch, his glasses nearly falling off the end of his nose "It is now ten past nine. My lesson started at nine. Explain yourself"

"I...there was an accident on the way here. I was caught in traffic" I lied.

Mr Mason let out a laugh "Liar"

I stared at him long and hard "No, I am not"

"See me after class, you can make up the ten minutes" Mr Mason said turning to his desk. What a fucker!

I quietly shuffled to the back of the class and perched next to Jasper "Hey Jazz" I whispered.

Jasper pulled his pen out of his mouth with a pop "Hey. Why you so late anyway?" he whispered back smiling.

"I was up all night doing this project" I said nodding my head towards Mr Mason. Jasper looked at me for a long moment, frowning.

"Why?"

"What do you mean, why?" I asked confused.

"Well the project isn't due in for another two weeks" he said grinning.

I shut my eyes and exhaled sharply "No!"

"Yes" Jasper said winking before turning back to the front. What a nobhead was I? Bella you really should listen more in class.

"Miss Swan" Mr Mason called from the front, I turned my head slowly. I was majorly pissed off, if he said something to rile me I might just go exorcist on his ass.

"What?" I asked too harshly.

"Can you tell the class why you think Holden is so interested in where the ducks migrate to?" the bastard asked placing his chin on his finger tips.

"Well...It sort of reflects his life doesn't it. He doesn't know where he is going, just like the birds. Yet no one he asks care's where the birds go, just like nobody really care's where Holden goes" I said smiling, I knew that was a shit hot answer.

"Wrong" Mr Mason chuckled.

"What?!" I gasped "It's an independent opinion, who are you to say whether I am right or wrong?" I asked loudly waving my head about.

"Don't you raise your voice to me" Mr Mason said glaring at me for a couple of seconds. I shrunk under his stare.

He turned away, thank god, towards Lauren "Now Miss Mallory could you answer the question please?" he said smiling. What a fucking dickhead.

The rest of the class went by fast. Jasper and I made small talk about my birthday and what we did at the weekend. I missed out the part in my story about fuckward being a cunt.

When the bell finally rang, I packed up slower seeing as I had to speak to Mr Power hungry Mason. Jasper gave me a sympathetic smile before walking out of the class with Alice. When everybody had gone, I sighed and walked up to Mr Mason's desk.

"Now Isabella, your attitude in this class is atrocious" I opened my mouth to speak but he silenced me with a finger "You come in late, never fully participate, come up with unsatisfactory answers. You are rude to me and your peers-"

"My peers?" I said incredulously "How am I rude to them?!" I asked pointing a finger at myself.

"I said do not interrupt me-"

"Yeah well you are just making things up! All because my mother rejected you in school!" I looked him up and down "It's pathetic!"

I stepped back as Mr Mason stood up abruptly

"Miss Swan!.." he looked around angrily before taking a deep breath "Detention after school. With me. Tonight"

I opened my mouth and closed it again. What a motherfucking ass.

I shot him a look and stomped out of the room slamming the door behind me. I resisted the urge to turn round and kick it. I sighed heavily before noticing a boy, well man, stood by the door. He had to be a senior or maybe even older but I'd never seen him before, he must have been new.

He had his face buried in a magazine, almost too obviously buried in it. As if he was only pretending to read it. But what kind of Muppet would do that? I looked at him closer; he had dirty blonde hair in a small pony tail. God talk about being 1990ish.

I looked away from the stranger and headed down to Trig. I inwardly groaned, Trig with Jacob.

When I arrived in the classroom Jacob was already sat in his seat, staring off into space. I approached slowly and he looked up when I neared.

"Bella" he said quickly pulling my chair out for me. How sweet.

"Thanks" I mumbled pushing some of my hair back and sitting down.

"You look stressed" Jacob commented.

"Teacher problems" I groaned getting my Trig book out of my bag.

Jacob chuckled next to me "Yeah"

I said nothing as I finished getting my things out of my bag; I could feel Jacob moving next to me.

"Edward didn't pick me up this morning" my eyes shot upward "I had to walk all the way from La Push" I actually felt sorry for him. La Push is miles away and he had to walk home because Edward was pissed at me.

"Sorry" I said earnestly.

"Why? It's not your fault" Jacob shrugged with a half smile on his face. I smiled back; I didn't have the heart to tell him Edward knew about the kitchen incident.

"Your still wearing it" I heard Jacob exclaim, I turned to look at him and followed his line of sight to the bracelet on my wrist.

"Oh" I chuckled lightly "Yeah, well it's nice"

"I'm glad you like it" Jacob said smiling. The rest of the lesson followed with comfortable chatter, once or twice Jacob would brush his hand against mine or his leg would knock into mine. I blushed every time. Boy attention was something I was not used to.

"Do you want to walk to lunch together?" Jacob suggested as we packed up at the end of the lesson.

"Erm Sure I guess" I said standing up. Please let Edward not be in the canteen.

I walked out of the classroom with Jacob behind me; we walked down the hallway in silence. Damn this was awkward. Maybe you should just say something Bella, like a how was your weekend or some shit...

I turned around to ask Jacob but he was nowhere in sight. I stopped walking and pushed myself to the wall to avoid people walking. I craned my neck round trying to look for a near seven foot boy, but no nothing. I shrugged and headed to the canteen.

I was greeted by Angela and Jessica at the entrance to the canteen "oh my god Bella! We have your presents. Come on! Come on!" they tugged my hand towards are usual table. Two presents were laid on the table. Mike, Eric and Tyler were sat round the table smiling at me. Fuck me.

I forced a grin at them before turning to look at the popular table. Alice, Rosalie and Tanya were the only one's there yet; they were looking confused at each other and looking round at the canteen for something. Alice caught my eye and gives me a fast wave. I gave a small one back.

"Now Bella we got you a little cake as well" Jessica said smiling at me. Oh please.

She pulled out a cup cake with one candle on it. I forced myself to not burst out laughing "Make a wish" she said joyfully.

I groaned. I wish that my life would get a little but easier. I blew out the candle in one breath.

Angela and the others clapped. I flushed bright red, how fucking embarrassing.

All lunch I talked with the others about random stuff I just couldn't give a fuck about. The only thing I cared about in that moment was that only Alice, Rosalie and Tanya were still at that table. Where the fuck was Edward, Jacob, Jasper and Emmett? Maybe they just have soccer practice or something...yeah.

"Are you doing anything tonight Bella?" Angela asked sucking some ketchup off her finger,

"Nope. My night is going to be boring and uneventful as usual" I laughed ruffling my hair on one side.

"Well I have loads of invitations to send out for my sister's wedding anniversary; do you want to help me with them?"

"Sure Ang. I have detention tonight so I won't be able to come round until fiveish but yeah"

"Cool, anyway I've got Espanol now so I'll see you later tonight" Angela said walking off.

I stood up as Jessica did. "History" she motioned with her head as she pulled her bag over her shoulder. I really disliked her at the moment but I didn't want to walk into history a loner so I followed her.

"I wonder where Edward's crew were today?" Jessica said. I shot her a look, how did she realise they weren't there? Does she spend her lunch staring at them or what?

"I didn't notice" I said loudly.

Jessica didn't say anything else as we got to History. Her question was bugging me though, because it was a question I had been asking myself. Where the fuck were they? Not like it's any of my business or anything but it was a little strange.

I took nothing in my brain during history. I vaguely remember Mrs Whiplash saying something about communists and Lenin. I'd have to look that up when I get home.

Biology was next. Fucking Biology. Although I do have it with Edward, I could ask where they were. No, don't be nosey. Edward would just tell you to fuck off and mind your own anyway. Jerk.

The bell rang. Ok this was it, the moment to face the wrath of demon Edward. Ha! Carlisle and Esme should have named him Damien.

* * *

I walked slowly to biology, binding my time. I walked past the reception when I saw him. Jacob.

He was leaning over towards Mrs Cope with his coat slung over his arm and a white slip in his hand. I started to walk over to him but stopped when he turned around. I looked at him wide-eyed.

His entire left eye was bruised and his left cheek. I didn't even need to ask what was happening at dinner. I think I've got a pretty clear idea!

"Jacob...?" I breathed walking towards him. Wow that was a right shiner.

"Just leave it Bella" Jacob said frustrated walking straight past me. What the fuck did I do?

"No. What happened to your face?" I chased after him and grabbed his arm, turning him towards me.

Jacob shot me an annoyed look and pulled his hand out of my grasp "I said fucking leave it Bella!"

I stared at him for a long moment; Jacob had never spoken to me like that before. He had always been sweet and nice.

"Hey, No shouting at the ladies" I heard a familiar booming voice and a hand on my shoulder. Why was he sticking up for me?

I turned round to face Emmett as he stared at Jacob. Hmm ok awkward setting.

"Piss off Emmett" Jacob shot walking away. Damn a whole new definition to the word Frenemies.

"Are you OK?" Emmett asked turning to me. Well this was different...

"Sure" I mumbled pulling my bag across myself. I guess that's my nervous habit.

"Well I'm off to the canteen to get Rose. Are you heading to bio?"

"Err yeah" I chuckled nervously "Well I was before I got caught up"

"OK well, see you there" he waved walking off.

I frowned. Emmett being kind of nice? Well I suppose I had known him a long time, since I was four. Maybe he felt some protective element for me as well...

I carried on walking to biology, frowning at the floor. This day was just getting stranger and worse. I remembered my detention tonight with Mr Mason, the cocksucker. I'm sure that would be a barrel of laughs. Not.

I got to our biology room and walked in. Ah no!

Edward was already in his seat. His face was turned down towards the table and he was drawing random patterns with his finger on the top. Definitely in sulk mode.

I sighed. Edward had been fighting Jacob this dinner time, that was obvious. I got a temporary red mist. Who did this fucker think he was anyway? Interfering with my life, telling who I could and couldn't kiss. Damn did he expect me to stay a virgin all my life! How was I ever going to get a bloke if the ass always scared them off!

I guess Edward would be a no show at any wedding of mine.

I raised my chin and walked over to my chair, purposely pulling it out loudly.

I saw Edward's eyes flicker to my side of the desk before he looked at his side again. Fucker.

I threw my bag on the table and pulled my biology things out, slamming my books on the desk. When I'd finished I dumped the bag on the floor.

Rosalie and Emmett walked in with Tanya dragging behind them. She had a face like a slapped ass.

I saw Tanya look towards our table. Fucking hell she was walking over let me just put my foot out and trip the bitch.

"Eddie? Why weren't you at dinner?" Urghh that voice.

Edward didn't look up from the table "I was busy" he muttered.

"Doing what?" Tanya said playing with a strand of her hair, pushing her fake chest out. Please.

"None of your business" he shot looking up momentarily.

"Oh my god Eddie! What happened to your face" Tanya squealed. I shot my head around to Edward; he was shooting daggers at bitchface.

"Nothing, go away" he grumbled. Hmm so it was a fight then and Jacob punched him too I guess. I wonder if Edward's face was worse...was he ok?

Tanya gave a huff and walked off, smelling of stale cigarettes. Eww.

I looked at Edward who was avoiding my eyes and looking out of the window. Ohh it wasn't that easy my friend.

I gripped his chin and spun his face to mine, inspecting the damage. Yep Jacob's was worse. Edward had a small bruise on his cheek under his eye.

I grimaced. Edward roughly pulled his head out of my hands "Get the fuck off me" he hissed. Typical Edward.

I looked him up and down before turning to Mr Banner.

"Ok guys. Theory lesson today, we are going to be using the microscopes to determine mitosis of onion root cells" I groaned, didn't we do this last fucking year?

Mr Banner put the slides on our desk with a microscope. I picked up a slide and examined it closely.

"Your not going to fucking see them with your eyes" Edward shot glaring at me. Motherfucker.

"You think I don't know that dickhead" I spat putting the slide on the microscope. Edward pulled the microscope from my grip

"I'm going first"

Bastard. I had a good mind to wrap that microscope around that fat, pig-headed head of his.

"Anaphase" he said bluntly writing it down in his book. So this was what it was going to be like, Edward's PMS moods. He should have been a fucking girl.

"Why are you being like this?" I demanded changing the slide.

"Like what? I'm not being like nothing" he said without emotion.

I turned and scowled at him "Like an asshole. All because Jacob and I kissed, it's pathetic! Are you jealous or something?" I shot using his words from last night.

He let out a barking laugh "Of you...please. Don't make me laugh"

"Yeah well stop acting like a possessive boyfriend then. You don't own me, you never will. You need to accept the fact that I am going to kiss boys, hell I'm going to fuck the brains out of some boys and there is nothing you can do to stop me! So quit being this over protective fucker who thinks he's god gift to men, because trust me...you are not!" I took a deep breath and looked at Edward.

His fists were clenched on the table and his face was set hard "What boy would ever want to fuck your brains out...sweetheart?" Edward gritted sarcastically.

That prick. I put on a smug smirk "Well baby Jacob was already half way there" I rolled my eyes towards the ceiling "And I'm pretty sure I remember him saying all the things he wanted to do to me" I pursed my lips and looked at Edward's vicious face "Who knows maybe I will follow through one day"

Edward's face drooped a little and he blinked fast at me before swallowing and turning towards the front without a word. Yeah. Take that.

The rest of the class followed in awkward silence. Man, I know Edward and I had never got on but I'd much rather have a talking Edward than a silent one. It made me eerie. He was unpredictable; it was like he was a black mamba snake, waiting to bite.

I bit my lip. Why should I feel like a cat on hot coals?

"I saw Jacobs face. I take it you were fighting...very manly of you" I sighed.

"Cunt deserved it" Edward hissed. I nodded my head

"Did you see the state of him? You could have really hurt him"

Edward whipped his head round to me, his eyes searching mine. He gave me an indescribable look then changed it to a hateful glare "Well god forbid I should hurt precious Jacob!" he spat putting his face nearer mine.

"Oh shut up!" I gasped. Talk about overreaction.

"Don't tell me what to fucking do." The bell rang cutting of his sentence. I watched as Edward quickly gathered his things, maybe I should try and make amends for the sake of our parents.

He stood up from his stool and put his bag around his shoulder "Hey...I umm listened to your CD yesterday...I loved it...they were beautiful songs. Thank you, it was nice for you to do that for me" I said softly as I stood up also.

Edward was avoiding my gaze, looking up at the ceiling he stuck his tongue halfway out then bit it before turning down to me, pulling his tongue back in with a hard look on his face.

"Well don't flatter yourself darling" Edward scoffed "It was something I had lying around from last year. I originally made it for Tanya but I never ended up giving it to her. You just got the cast off because I couldn't be fucking bothered making you one"

Ouch. Double fucking ouch. That hurt. So all this time I though Edwards present was special and it wasn't. It was the slimy seconds of that fucker across the room with the blonde hair and fake tits. I frowned and breathed in looking at Edwards's chest. Trying to stop tears I could feel forming. Bella Swan does not cry.

I saw Edward shift in front of me before racing past me and out of the class like lightning.

I bit my lip and picked up my bag. Hmm right...detention now I guess.

I started to walk out of the room when a flash of blonde hair blocked my face. Fuck me what now? I looked up to see Rosalie staring at me.

"Do you mind if I walk with you Emmett' gone to soccer practice with Edward" Whoa. Halt the traffic. Rosalie wanted to walk with me...?

"Ugh I have detention...but sure I can walk with you until then" I stuttered. Rosalie turned and walked into step with me.

"So detention?" I turned to look at her, she had an eyebrow raised.

"Yep" I said looking away.

"Wow. I always thought you would be a teacher's pet" I shot her a look "No offence" she said awkwardly.

I sighed "None taken" Why did everybody think I was a prissy girl, seriously.

"So I saw yours and Edwards fight" Rosalie dropped subtly

"Yeah. As usual" I said lowly. Our fights were fucking legend.

"How did you and Edward grow up to dislike each other? I mean you grew up together, what changed?" Rosalie asked with genuine intrigue.

"I...I don't know really. He was a boy...I was a girl, maybe if we were the same sex we would have been best friends right now" I shrugged. I formed the image of Edward as a girl, as my best friend. Ha! What a laugh.

"You know there is a fine line between love and hate. Maybe in ten years you will look back on today and laugh. Laugh as you are snuggled in bed with your husband Edward and your two children are across the hall" I flashed a look at her. Damn she and Jasper had to be related.

"Don't ever say that to me again. It's horrifying" I said grimacing. Well of course, it wasn't that horrifying if you played it out in your head. But I was Bella and he was Edward. It would never be like that.

"Sorry" she giggled. Who knew Rosalie could be nice?

We got outside C7 "Well this is me..." I nodded towards the door.

Rosalie smiled "OK, well I guess I will see you later Bella"

I nodded and turned to the classroom. This fucking detention was going to drag.

I pushed open the door. Mr Mason wasn't there just two junior boys, perched on seats with their legs wide open, pens in mouth. Kill me now.

"Hey sexy" one of them said.

"Fuck off you little dweeb" I said giving him the finger. I went to my accustomed seat at the back as the boy's friend kicked his chair and laughed

"Ohh Scott you just got owned mate" I rolled my eyes, immature boys.

The door opened and Mr Mason walked in carrying a handful of folders and his bag. He dropped the folders on the desk with a thud.

"Now who is here?" he asked looking around at us. Eye's lingering on me. Fuck.

"OK well Tom is missing unless he turns up...other than that...we are all here" He said lowly almost to himself. Strange man.

"Now do you all have work to do?" Mr Mason asked, eying the two boys. The boys solemnly nodded and reached into their bags.

"Miss Swan come here please" Mr Mason beckoned me with his index finger. I groaned and stood up; the two juniors were looking at me with smug faces.

"You will stay an extra ten minutes to make up lateness this morning" Before I scratched his eyes out, I folded my arms across my chest and sighed tapping my foot. I was such a bitch sometimes.

"For now you can sort out these folders" He pushed the stack he carried in towards me. "I want them alphabetized and put in pristine neat piles" he looked over his glasses at me "am I understood?"

I picked the folders up as my answer and waltzed off back to my seat with them. The folders were mega old, like from the nineteenth century. Most of these student files will be dead now! Did I mention how much I hate Mr Mason?

My mind drifted as I sorted the piles. The room was silent except for the scratching of pens, ruffling of paper and Mr Mason's occasional cough. I thought of what Edward said in biology. That CD was getting snapped and thrown out of my window when I get home. I swear to god! Or I might just post it to him with a box of dog shit. Actually no that is kind of gross.

Urghh I hated him so much. Now more than I ever have.

The sound of scraping chairs brought me out of my reverie. The two boys were leaving. Ahh that meant another ten minutes before I could leave and go to Angela's.

I heard the door close. Great now it was just me and Mr Mason.

"Do you take pleasure in disrupting my classes Miss Swan" here we fucking go.

I looked up over my eyelashes at him. You could tell he had been holding this in for the past two hours "No"

He gave a low chuckle "So you seem to think I have to hot's for your mother. You are very wrong"

"Why was it my dad?" I chided. Mr Mason pursed his lips.

"How very humorous of you" he said sarcastically. I shook my head, we all knew Mr Mason was a sex fiend; in fact he would probably work well with my History teacher. He always leached over Lauren Mallory and a rumour went round that Queen Slut Tanya had fucked him. It wouldn't surprise me.

"Well your time is up. Next time in my class I expect you there on time. No backchat. No ridiculous answers" he said pointing to my folders "pass me them"

I picked the folders up and walked to his desk. He looked over them critically "Ok you may go" he said smiling and looking me up and down. Eww Perv alert.

* * *

I quickly ran out of class and fished my phone and car keys out of my bag. When I left the building I decided to call Charlie. No doubt he would be having a hernia about where I was. I walked slowly to my truck with my phone to my ear, ringing.

I looked around the car park. Edward's car was still here. He and Emmett must still be at soccer practice. I resisted the urge to go over and key his car with the keys in my hand.

There was a few of the teachers car's still here and a white van parked round the corner. Other than that the place was pretty secluded.

"_Hello"_

"Dad it's me" I said biting my finger nail as I got to my truck.

"_Bella. Where are you?" _He said normally. Guess he wasn't worried then.

"I'm just going to Angela's right now. So I should be back at around seven" I said scratching a bit of rust of my bonnet.

"_Ok that's fine. I might go over to the Cullen's for something to eat" _I laughed; my dad was shit at cooking. Now he would have to spend the night with Edward. Poor thing.

"Sure dad. Well I will see you later OK?"

"_Right love. See you tonight"_

"Bye. Love you" I said hanging up.

I walked to my driver's door and put the key in the lock to open it. A voice startled me before I turned it.

"Are you Isabella?" I turned to see the dark blonde haired guy I had seen earlier. His hair was still in a pony hair but more messy. Hmm Strange. I noticed he had blue eyes, he wasn't that attractive, and in fact he was kind of creepy looking.

"Hmm why?" I asked suspiciously.

"Your teacher just sent me out to get you" he pointed his thumb behind him "You left something apparently"

What the fuck did I leave? I frowned. Shit I'd have to go in and get it I suppose. But I'm not walking in with this freak. I pulled my keys back out of the truck and put them in my bag.

"OK" I said walking fast, straight past him. I could hear him walking behind me, for some reason I felt comforted by the fact Edward's car was still here. At least if this bozo tried to rape me or something I had someone here.

I saw the entrance and sighed in relief, no way would this guy try anything now. God Bella you are such a paranoid frea-

My train of thought was cut off when a black gag was put tightly over my mouth from behind. Shit Bella remember what your dad taught you. I quickly hit out behind me aiming for his crotch. No way was this fucker taking me.

I was hauled up by my waist as I kicked and screamed shaking my head to the side. My bag fell off my shoulder and scattered all over the floor.

"You fucking stupid bitch" I felt a hand come round behind me and enclose my throat "I'll strangle you to death right here" I recognized the blonde haired man's voice hissing in my ear. I couldn't breathe, I clutched at his hands trying to pull them off my throat as I gasped for air.

If there was a time to cry Bella. Now was it.

I was going to fucking get raped or die. I tried to scream as tears rolled down my face. The gag muffled my voice to nothing as the man roughly dragged me off. My legs kicking and trailing across the lot. I watched my truck and my bag on the floor get further and further away.

I writhed harder. Please someone...Edward please come out now.

I struggled harder throwing myself in the air in a fit. The man groaned as I head butted him. I tried to run from his clutches.

Suddenly my hands were pulled tight and the car lot spun around me. The side of my face slammed into something cold and metal. I cried helpless as my face stung and my hands were pulled behind my back, they were being tied together.

"Your a little wild cat aren't cha?" I heard the man chuckle in my ear before he ripped me backwards. I was stood by the white van. The man grabbed the restraints on my hands and the back of my hair pushing me forward.

I was going to fucking die. Tears were all over my cheeks my hair stuck to them.

He marched me round to the back of the van to the doors. I felt him un-grip my hands but pull his hand on my hair harder. My head was yanked back. I groaned and sobbed, totally helpless.

I heard the doors of the van open and I was suddenly launched in head first. My face hit the bottom of the van as the squeaky doors closed behind me. I closed my eyes willing myself to think and not panic.

My sobs were cut off at the sound of movement and muffling. I lifted my head up the best I could. My eyes widened.

There sat at in the corner in the back of the van, with a gag on his mouth, breathing heavily and hands tied in front of him struggling against them was Edward.

* * *

**Ohh EPOV is going to be sooo eventful ;)**

**So how did you like it?? Who was the kidnapper? lol R&R please :D Oh yeah and don't forget I have twitter so follow me there for updates on this story!!**


	8. Kidnapped EPOV

**A/N- Sorry I didn't update sooner, I had it all done but I kept editing it and it's been really hot in the UK at the minute so I had to take advantage. This actually is my favourite chapter and it is pretty long...mainly because Edward had more action than Bella.**

**Thanks to everybody who reviews, you make me smile and write so much faster. And thank you to people who alert/favourite too!**

**I'm so happy, this fic was apparently nominated at the Eddie and Bellie, and the Indie awards. However, I have no idea what they are or what has happened so if anyone could help that would be great.**

**Also I have given permission to _Joselyn Gac _to translate this story into Spanish! :D**

**Anyway onto the story but a little warning: I'm sorry but there is a tiny Edward/Tanya lemon in this chapter, but it's not all bad. You will see what I mean ;)**

* * *

**EPOV**

I watched as the curtains blew into my room from the open patio doors across the room. I'd only just opened them, it was too fucking god damn hot in this room.

I sat on the end of my bed, nursing my knuckles. Remind me not to make an enemy of my drawer anytime soon. Geez Louise, that thing could take out fucking Rambo.

My poor hand, if it wasn't for that bitchface sleeping across the hall, it never would have happened. How dare Jacob kiss her? How dare he? I know one thing, and that is that I'm going to fucking kick his head in. Groping her in his own kitchen! The fucking dog, wait until I get my hands on him!

My hands clenched into a fist. Her. Bella. Oh I bet she reciprocated his advances...how could she do that? Kiss Jacob then the day after...attempt to kiss me.

I sighed and threw myself back on the bed. Last night was the most fucking weirded out of my life. Bella and I argue, Bella and I make up; Bella and I have a good time. Bella and I nearly kiss...again. How fucked up was I? I was actually going to kiss her and mean it. Bella fucking Swan. If somebody told me two weeks ago that I would have an impossible and unstoppable urge to make out with Bella, I would have laughed, raised a glass and asked to have what the hell they were drinking.

But it happened and I'm angry...at myself but most of all at her. The bitch didn't even have the decency to tell me herself, I had to hear it down the grapevine from a pissed Charlie. Fan-fucking-tastic.

Anyway why do I even care? Bellend can kiss whoever she wants, when she wants...it's not like it's any of my business. That tightening of the chest I have been getting recently is my protective...brother...yeah brother attitude coming out. I might hate her but nobody fucks with my god-sister, or nobody fucks for that matter. And that absolutely included former best friend slash perverted fucking mongrel dog Jacob. I shudder went through me. I couldn't help but feel a tiny percent of smugness, after all Bella did tell me I was a better kisser, and that was at thirteen for fuck sake. How shitty must Jacob be?

I gave a dark laugh and pulled myself off the bed, rummaging round for my jeans on the floor.

But Bella shouldn't even know what type of fucking kisser he was period. But no. She had to get her fucking flirt on after he gave her that cheap, tacky looking bracelet...Bella doesn't even like jewellery anyway. I bet all through the kiss she was thinking of me...yeah how she was getting back at me for fucking Stanley. Or maybe she was thinking that she would rather have been kissing me instead.

I grunted as I found my jeans, pulling out my cigarettes I'd left in there from last night.

Either way she got her fucking freak on, that was obvious by the fact he even managed to get her on his kitchen table. What a cheap slut? How long has she been speaking to him? Tutoring him? Not fucking long at all. But it didn't take her long to almost drop her panties for him. She must be fucking desperate. Bella the desperate virgin.

I picked up my phone from the dresser on my way out of the patio doors. Lighting my cigarette in my mouth, I leaned back against the wall, ankles crossed over as I scrolled through my phone.

Bella could have her fucking fun...see if I care. But I was going to have mine too, like fuck I needed Isabella. She's one in a fucking billion. No one special.

I found the name I'd been searching for in my phone. The one I should really have on speed dial, as number 69.

I chuckled at the thought as I exhaled some smoke.

"_Hi"_

"It's me. We still on for this morning?"

"_Ohh you are giving me a chance to answer this time? How fucking kind of you" _I rolled my eyes at her tone. Bitch please, you could easily be replaced if you said no.

"Is that a no?"

"_No. That's a yes but I'm fucked off you hung up on me last night" _Her droney voice made me roll my eyes. I rubbed my thumb over my forehead in frustration.

"Yeah. Well I was stressed. I'm fucking stressed this morning; I need to let my frustration out. How about you let me do that on that sweet pussy of yours?" I would have added tight in that sentence, but seriously, the bitch was like a bucket she's had so many dicks.

She sighed. God don't make it feel like an obligation _"Sure, what time you coming?" _I smirked, cue dirty remark.

"Hopefully after you"

She let out a giggle _"Hopefully. But no, seriously though. What time are you coming to pick me up?"_

"Around half eight" I said taking a drag of my cigarette.

"_Half-eight?! That's fucking early!" _What the fuck? Its eight now and she's fucking up.

"It's in half an hour. See you then Tanya" I said shutting my phone. She probably has the hump for me hanging up a second time. But she'll get over it when I bang her into next week.

I stubbed my cigarette out and threw it over the balcony before heading back to my room. I threw on some blue jeans and a black top that had been on the floor for the past two days. Well what the hell, it was only fucking Tanya.

I hoped to god that the she-devil was still in bed. No way was I prepared to talk to her after what happened yesterday, in fact I may not even speak to her again. Ok, maybe that was an exaggeration Cullen.

I popped a mint gum in my mouth, squirted myself with deodorant and picked my car keys up from the dresser. I quietly left my room. I wonder if she was still asleep. In my nice cosy house. Bitch.

I debated for a moment, looking between her door and the hallway floor. Eventually, I quietly crept up to her door. Scrunching my eyes and mouth up as I opened a crack in her door. Please be fucking there so I can escape.

I pushed the door open a little further. Fuck me. Yes she was there. Sprawled out in them delectable tiny pyjamas of hers. Her top strained against her breasts, I could see almost everything except her nipples. Her torso, flat torso was peeking out from where her shirt had ridden up. And her legs. Well let's just say her perfect pins were akimbo in every direction. I'm pretty sure if I walked to the foot of her bed, I would see everything.

The image flashed in my mind of what Bella would look like sprawled out in front of me. My dick hardened. Fuck Cullen, control your fucking self. Why are you even entertaining thoughts like these about your worst fucking enemy? Another image of her and Jacob flashed in my mind. My dick suddenly died.

I scowled and was tempted to slam the door shut. I stepped out of the room and closed the door. Quietly.

I virtually jogged down the hallway and down the stairs to the kitchen. Mom and dad were sat there, talking quietly amongst each other.

"Is there any toast going free?" I asked as I took the orange juice out of the fridge.

My mom stepped away from my dad "Sure, how many slices do you want?"

"Two please" I said walking over to my dad. He was sipping a cup of coffee, looking at me strangely.

"What are you doing up this early on a Sunday?" he asked blowing his coffee. Great, I could feel a twenty question day coming up.

I shrugged "Just felt like I needed some air. It's too hot in this house" I wafted my collar for effect.

I watched my dad as his lips turned downwards and he nodded, before finally looking at my mom "Well, I have a few calls to make" he walked over to her and pecked her cheek "I'll be in my office if you need me"

I watched my dad leave the kitchen and listened as his footsteps ascended upstairs. I finally turned to my mom.

"What time is Charlie going?" I knew Bella would go with him. I just needed to know what time it would be safe coming home.

My mom walked over to me with a plate of toast in her hand, she placed it in front of me "I don't know. When he is ready I guess"

I nodded and picked up a triangle of toast. That answer was no fucking help.

"Can I stick my neck on the line and ask a question?"

I turned to look at my mom "Sure, shoot"

"Is everything OK between you and Bella?"

I chuckled darkly "Mom where have you been the past fourteen years. When has anything been OK between me and Bella?" I said raising an eyebrow at her. My mom looked at me for a long moment before looking over my shoulder

"Charlie?"

I turned round and laughed. There was uncle Charlie leaning onto the doorframe for support, his head resting on his higher hand with his eyes closed.

"Please, for the love of God. Don't say anything" Charlie groaned going over to it on a breakfast stool.

"Charlie, what are you wearing?" I asked incredulously. He had his bare, wrinkly chest out, framed by an unbuttoned shirt. He was wearing plain blue boxers and black socks with...sock garters?

"I just threw something on" he mumbled getting comfy on his seat "Do you by any chance have an aspirin Esme dear?" Charlie asked weakly.

"Just a minute" My mom said walking off.

I bit another slice of my toast off "What time are you off home today?" I said trying to be inconspicuous.

"As soon as Bells is up and this tablet has taken affect" Charlie mumbled pointing to my mom who had just walked back in the room.

My mom was filling up a glass of water at the sink. I ate the last of my toast "Right" I said patting down my jacket and trousers, can't forget essentials. Phone, cigarettes...condom. "I am going out" I said smiling and raising both my eyebrows.

"Ohh Ok then" my mom said flashing me a smile "Remember dinner is at six. So be back by then"

"Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, and Yes" I said nodding my head and rolling my eyes as I left the room.

I checked the time on my phone as I left the house. The mailman was just walking away from our house down the drive. I was going to get the letters and take them into mom, but I didn't want to miss my 'appointment' with Tanya.

I got into my Volvo and turned on the radio, some broadcaster was talking about how it was the hottest day in Forks for three years. Whoa, let's all throw a party.

I flicked my CD setting on and pushed in my Rolling Stones CD. My dad bought me this years ago; I never really felt the need to listen to it much. But today Paint it Black was the first on my playlist.

I pulled out of my drive and headed for Tanya's house. I really should get her to come to mine next time; I'm using up all my fucking fuel.

My mind was blank as I drove there. I stopped at lights when I had to, let people cross when I had to and braked when I had to. I had no fucking idea I was actually doing it, I guess my body just did it naturally. I needed to focus before I ended up in an accident.

I sighed before abruptly deciding to take a shortcut to Tanya's house. Why the fuck are you doing this Edward? Because you are crazy.

Three minutes later and I was parked up outside the house. Its eroded brown brickwork was just sat there, existing. Its small windows with the yellow curtains downstairs were begging me to just jump through them. And the porch, that fucking old rickety porch was goading me into walking up to the front door, knocking before busting some shit up.

My hand clenched around the steering wheel as I debated whether to get out of the car or not. I knew if I did get out, a showdown would be happening in less than five minutes. But if I didn't. I stayed in the car, I could cool down, think things over...go fuck Tanya.

I looked ahead of me out of the front shield at all the poor fucking houses lined up there. I'm pretty sure they all had a fucking sob story to tell. Just like this fucker in the house to the right of me.

I turned my head back to the house. There was no movement; the dickhead must still be in bed. My eyes flickered a bit to the left and I saw the room I knew to be the kitchen. The one where he violated Isabella. Groped her on the kitchen counter she said! I told him to stay the fuck away from her, so he goes and does the exact opposite.

I hold my nose between my index finger and my thumb. Breathe Cullen. He may have taken advantage but I'm pretty sure she liked it just as much.

I exhaled sharply, put the car in gear and sped off without a backwards glance at Jacob's house.

* * *

Ten minutes later and I arrived at Tanya's. I scowled as I got out of the car and walked down her path. I bet Bella is awake now. She will probably be taking a fucking shower. I bet she leaves that shitty bracelet on as well. It will be some kind of promise bracelet to them or something. Why the fuck did I have to make her a CD? I thought she would prefer it, but I guess she probably prefers the bracelet...why the fuck didn't I just get her a bracelet.

"Edward?" I looked up startled to realise I was already at Tanya's door. Hot ass Kate was stood there, hands over her chest as she was stood there in a light blue night gown. I whistled lowly, what I wouldn't do to see this off.

"Ermm eyes up here" Kate's finger's pointed at me then back to herself, I followed her finger slowly before giving her a slow crooked smile.

"Kate" I said huskily. "What a pleasant surprise"

She give out a fake laugh "Ha, not really. Your slut is upstairs" Kate opened the door wider and stepped to the side. I winked at her as I brushed past and ran up the stairs. Kate smelt of Jasmine, a hell of a lot better than Tanya who smelt like lavender and cigarettes, an unsurprisingly disgusting combination.

My mind drifted to Bella, now she always smelt of either Vanilla or Strawberry. If she showered in the morning she would smell like strawberries. But if she showered at night, she always smells of Vanilla the next day. It's so fucking weird. I guess now though she might start smelling of dog too if she keeps hanging around with _him._

I came to a stop outside a closed brown door and knocked sharply.

"Who is it?" I heard an annoyed muffled voice.

"It's Bob fucking Marley. Who the fuck do you think it is?" I said sarcastically. The door opened in front of me and Tanya poked her head round. She grabbed me by the jacket and pulled me into her room. Her lips moulding to mine straight away.

"You ass, It could have been my sister" Tanya purred stroking her hands up and down my chest. I was reminded of the way Bella had touched my chest yesterday, after the theatre when those assholes were leering on her. Fucking pricks.

I didn't say anything as I pushed Tanya roughly onto her bed. No need to play coy, Tanya always wanted it fast and rough.

I quickly pulled my jacket off and launched it somewhere behind me. Tanya laughed as I crawled up her to reclaim her mouth. I wonder if this was as hard as Jacob had been with Bella.

I sat up as Tanya pulled my shirt off me and reached down to my belt buckle. I watched her as she pulled my jeans and boxers off; leaving me naked as the day I was born in the middle of her bed. I looked at her body, she was dressed in skimpy pyjamas, almost the same as the one's Bella wore except Bella's was a warm lilac and Tanya's a vivid pink.

I sat up fast and ripped the pyjama top and bottoms clean off her before throwing her down on the bed next to me. I reached over into my jean pocket and took out my condom, slowly sliding it on. I smiled and climbed on top of her, she was smirking at me as she lay unashamed and naked underneath me. I was almost certain that if this was Bella right now she would be trying her best to cover up from me.

I slowly looked Tanya from top to bottom. Her hair was a dry, coarse strawberry blonde not soft and the kind of hair boys urged to run their hands through. I wonder if Jacob ran his hands through Bella's hair. Tanya was tall, no here near as tall as me but still tall. She wasn't small and petite like Bella.

Tanya must be getting impatient, she widens her legs. The position she is in reminds me of the one Isabella had when she was asleep this morning, almost naked, in them skimpy pyjamas, her hair all spread out across the pillow...

I quickly slammed into Tanya as she gripped my back. I wasn't going to be fucking gentle. I pulled back out fast and thrust back in even faster. I kept up building the pace as Tanya gave porn star worthy moans beneath me. I knew I was fucking good, I knew I was better than most boys...Jacob.

I pushed harder, my knees burning from the duvet cover at the end of Tanya's bed. I moved my hands to the side of Tanya's head and pulled myself up, thrusting in and out at a new angle. Tanya was laid there, grabbing her own hair; eyes shut tight, mouth wide open. Fuck yes.

Take this Jacob _Thrust _you will never be as good as me _Thrust _Bella will never get this with you _Thrust _Take that Bella.

I closed my eyes as the image formed in my head. I pumped harder, almost impossibly fast into Tanya now.

I felt Tanya's walls get tighter around my cock; she gripped the duvet harder as she moaned out loud. What if Jacob or someone would nail Bella like this? She'd fucking enjoy it, she would...I tried to stop the mental picture in my mind of Bella having sex with Jacob as I was with Tanya now. I closed my eyes, but it wasn't Jacob I could picture. All I could picture was me and _her_.

I scrunched my face up and grunted as I came hard. I opened my eyes to see Tanya staring lazily at me "Wow" she breathed.

I rolled off her, pulled my condom off and threw it in the bin. I lay back down as Tanya leaned up on her headboard and looked down at me.

"You want a cigarette?" She asked smiling. I grinned back

"Sure" she passed me one and lit it in my mouth.

Tanya put her own between her lips and inhaled before blowing out fast "That was...erm"

I looked away from her, to the ceiling and took a drag of the cigarette. I'd wait for her to finish.

"Incredible" she breathed "That Mr. Was the best you have ever done, and that is saying something" Tanya giggled taking a drag of her cigarette. Huh?

"What do you mean?"

"Well it's always been fantastic with you, but today was just wow, you must have really been stressed, because that was the best fuck ever" Tanya said waving her hand around with her cigarette.

I sat up quickly and stubbed out my cigarette. This was fucked up, this was so wrong.

I got off the bed and started collecting my clothes "Did I say something wrong?" Tanya said confused. She was fucking confused?

"Errr no, I just have to be somewhere" I lied. I pulled on my top and fastened my jeans.

"Oh will you ring me tonight then?" she asked smiling. Clingy much?

"Whatever" I mumbled pulling on my shoes.

Tanya pulled her red dressing gown on, making sure she still showed some leg. But I didn't care. All I was bothered about was that I'd given Tanya her best fuck yet whilst thinking of somebody else. Somebody I shouldn't be thinking about, somebody who I don't want to think about, somebody I hate. Somebody being Isabella Swan.

I momentarily pulled my hair with my right hand before slipping my jacket on. What the fuck was going on with me?

I checked around the room for anything I may have left "So I'll see you later yeah?" Tanya asked stubbing out her cigarette.

"Sure" I said walking to the door. Get me the fuck out of here.

I quickly left the room and sprinted down the stairs. I passed Kate without a word as she walked past me with a bowl of cereal in her hand. I could just see a retort coming from her lips.

I left the house and jumped in the car. Charlie and her wouldn't be gone yet so I couldn't go home.

I started the car and drove. I drove to one side of Forks to the other; I filled up on gas and drove again. I went to the forest to try and clear my head. I went to the infamous meadow and laid in the middle of the grass, smoking the occasional cigarette and looking at the clouds. I picked out cloud shapes, something we used to do to pass the time.

I don't know how long I sat there, thinking about nothing. I knew I had run out of cigarettes. I had one missed call from Dad and another from Emmett. I checked the phone time. 16.00PM. fuck me! Four in the afternoon, how long had I been sat here?

I stood up and brushed myself off, my ass felt damp and uncomfortable from lying on the grass so long.

I made my way back to the car and home. As I was about to pull into my drive I saw Seth leaning on his garden wall. He raised one hand as an acknowledgement to me. I lifted one finger off my steering wheel back. I parked up on the drive and got out of the car.

"Seth! Long time no see!" I shouted across the road.

"I know I'm taking a breather. My mom has her friend round, let's just say the friend is a major cougar" Seth said smiling. I laughed and played with my keys in my hand as I walked across the road to him.

"Do you have a smoke? I ran out"

"Yeah, here" Seth reached around into his back pocket pulling out a cigarette packet, he offered it to me. I smiled and took one from the pack.

"Thanks" I said getting my lighter out.

"Don't mention it" Seth grinned as he put the packet back in his pocket. He nodded up and down at me "So why you looking so roughed out?"

I shook my head. Did this fucker really want to hear the burden of all my problems? I looked back at Seth, he was squinting at me, blocking his eyes from the sun "It's nothing, I'm just a bit confused at the moment" I said taking a long drag of my cigarette. Confused was the fucking understatement of the century.

"What about?" I looked up at Seth who was folding both arms across his chest.

I sighed deeply, how the fuck to describe this? "Life" I mumbled looking at Seth's straight cut lawn in his garden.

"Oh" was all Seth said as he nodded his head. Oh? The fuck...how about some words of wisdom? Jackass.

"Well I better go in, mom will be getting suspicious of me escaping" he groaned rubbing his eyes with both hands.

I nodded "Well, I'll see you...when I see you" the guy was virtually a recluse, the next time I see him might be in five years if I'm lucky. I chuckled as I walked back over to my house. I threw my cigarette end into the road on my way.

I walked through the front door when the smell of delicious food wafted my way. Fuck that smelt good.

I went through to the kitchen where my mother was bent over pulling something out from the oven. Ahh Bread sticks.

I shrugged my jacket off and placed it behind a kitchen chair "Hey Mom"

"Arghh!" My mom turned round fast, her hand clutched to her chest "You scared me! Don't you ever sneak up on me like that again"

I raised my eyebrows "I didn't sneak up on you. It's not my fault you didn't see me come in" I said pointing at the door.

"Well you could have told me you were here" My mom said swiping me with the dishcloth.

"Err I did when I said Hey Mom" I said chuckling.

"Don't get smart" My mom said in a fake stern voice. I loved my mom.

I looked around her "Need any help?"

"Sure. Could you cut the onions for me?" She said going over to her big pan of pasta that was on the hob.

"OK" I walked over to where the onions were laid out. Damn I hated these motherfuckers.

"Now be careful" My mom said. Her eyes drifted down to my right hand index finger. I followed her line of vision and looked at my scar. It was only little, but the skin was more pink there than on any other part of my hand. I chuckled as I remembered the day it happened.

* * *

_2 years ago_

"_Charlie and I are going fishing" I was sat at the table flipping through some woman magazine when my dad and Uncle Charlie walked in. I chuckled under my breath; they were wearing cream blazers, cream shorts and cream sun hats. They looked like two fucking perverts._

"_Can I go?" I asked shutting the magazine and standing up. I'd never been fishing before. Something tells me it's boring as fuck, but hey, I'll try anything once._

"_No, this is a strict man adult day out" My dad said brandishing a fishing rod towards me "You can stay here with Bella and help your mom"_

_I let out a loud groan "Ohh, that's unfair! Why do I have to stay here with the girls" I said annoyed. I was a fifteen year old boy, it's not like I wanted to stay cooped up here with my mother and the bitch of the century._

"_Because the women may need a man's help" My dad replied as he kissed my mother's cheek._

"_Yeah Edward. I'm sure the ladies will keep you entertained" Charlie said winking at me. I pulled a face at him as he chuckled._

"_Well, see you later" My dad turned towards me "and you behave yourself" I scowled in response._

_With one last wave from Charlie they left the kitchen. I sighed and slumped back onto my kitchen seat._

"_Why don't you go see what Bella is doing?" My mom said pouring the kettle out. I rolled my eyes as I got up. I suppose this would be fun._

_I walked into our lounge; I could see the back of Bella's pony tail as it hung behind the couch. Her shoulders were moving up and down as she silently chuckled at something on the TV. I smirked and walked towards the sofa quietly. She hadn't noticed me yet so I jumped onto the cushion seat next to her on the sofa._

"_Hey weirdo" I said tugging her hair._

_She slapped my hand away and pulled her pony tail over to the shoulder away from me "What do you want fucker?"_

"_Ouch. Nothing, my mum sent me in here to chill" Like she would understand what chill meant, she's an uptight bitch._

"_Shut the fuck up then. I'm trying to watch TV" Bella said without looking at me. I followed her eyes to the TV and give out a laugh._

_I pointed to the TV as I looked at her "Please do not tell me you are watching this?" I laughed incredulously._

_I watched Bella as she sat up straighter and turned to look at me for a moment before turning back to the TV "I like it"_

_I looked at her with a disbelieving glance "No you do not. Please tell me you are joking. You do not like Oprah"_

"_Yes I do. Now stop criticising my TV choices and go do something productive like play the piano" Bella spat at me. My piano was one of the greatest loves of my life. Along with my Guitar and Gianna._

"_It's my house anyway. I could just change the station over" I said shrugging. I just pawned you, bitch._

_Bella shot me a smug face "And what are you going to watch? Porn?"_

"_Yes if I want to" _

"_Gross" Bella said looking away disgusted. What a prude._

"_Just because you are too innocent and virgin about sex" I said picking up the remote. Bella gave a snorting laugh_

"_Please...anyway what do you know about sex more than me? You are a virgin too remember" she said pointing at me._

_So what if I was a virgin? I won't be one forever. I just want to lose it to someone who means something. Like....Gianna._

_Gianna was the girl down the road, she was sixteen and fucking gorgeous. We always flirt and she's always telling me how good looking I am. She was moving away in two weeks to somewhere in Italy, she told me last night that she is going to miss me more than anyone. Well who wouldn't?_

_I know Gianna wants to have sex with me. She told me herself. I'm not even sure if she knows I'm a virgin but damn, she is persistent. Every time I see her I'm greeted by an 'Edward, fuck me?' or a 'Do you want to come up to my room for a bit?' But every time I held back. Don't even ask me the fuck why. She was a fucking catch._

_I was a virgin and I didn't want to seem shit at it with her. Maybe I should lose my virginity before I fuck her. I should do it with someone more comfortable, someone who won't laugh or blab to the whole school. Someone who is a virgin themselves....My eyes drifted to Bella who was staring at me searchingly._

_Hmmm Bella. She's comfortable, she is someone I'm close to and she's a virgin. I mean we did share our first kiss together, why not our first fuck?_

_I grinned at her and she looked at me suspiciously_

"_No. Whatever it is no." She said taking the remote off my leg. How the fuck did she even know I was going to ask something?_

"_You don't even know what I was going to say!" I said shocked. Bella let out a dark chuckle_

"_Knowing you it will be something dirty" She said bored. Man, fuck this shit. Why would I even consider losing it to her anyway...she's a major ice queen._

"_Edward? Bella?" I heard my mom's voice drift in from the kitchen._

"_What?!" I shouted back. I'd only just fucking sat down._

"_Can you both come and help me please?"_

_I watched as Bella stood up without a word. She was tiny; she couldn't have been over five foot. Me however, was growing exponentially fast. I was already nearing six foot, she was like a midget up to me._

_I followed Bella into the kitchen where my mom was over the stove "Oh, you two. Here. Bella could you stir the pasta and add some salt...and Edward...could you cut the onions for me please?" My mom said breathlessly as she manoeuvred her way around the kitchen. Why the fuck did I get the shitty job? Why couldn't I do the pasta?_

"_Sure Esme" I heard Bella say as she stood at the oven._

_I sighed and walked over to the onions placed out in between the sink and the oven. Bella was stood right next to me on my right. I watched her as she added some salt to the boiling pasta, rubbing the salt between her index finger and thumb as it sprinkled down._

_I picked up my knife and began cutting the onions into little squares. My eyes started to sting, I looked up at the ceiling and wiped them with the sleeve of my top. That just made the bastards worse. I closed my eyes and opened them again, groaning when my eyes wouldn't stay open or stop watering. _

_I felt a sharp pain in my left hand that was resting on an onion. Shit, I'd nearly fucking chopped my hand off._

_I heard my mom gasp to the left of me as she quickly picked up her dishcloth and started to wrap it round my hand. "Mom, its fine I've got it" I said sighing._

_I quickly turned to the cupboard above the oven where the band aids were kept. I'd have to reach around Bella to get it. Fuck._

_I turned towards Bella to ask her to move. But he wasn't staring at me; she was pale white and staring at the cloth currently wrapped around my hand. Fuck no; this was not a time to do this._

"_Bella...?" I asked warily. I watched Bella's eyes move from my hand to my arm before finally her eyes rested on mine "Are you O-"_

_My question was cut off as her legs gave way and she dropped. Fucking hell._

_I quickly reached out, ignoring the throbbing in my finger and caught her before she hit the floor. I swung her up into my arms bridal style as she hung limp there. Out of all the fucking god-sisters in the world, why did I get the one that fainted at the sight of blood?_

"_Take her into the living room. I'll get a wet cloth" My mom said rushed as she passed by me to get to the sink. I pulled Bella up higher in my arms, she virtually weighed nothing anyway. Her head hung over my left hand and her legs hung over my right, bouncing up and down as I walked into the living room. I gently put her down on the couch and moved her hair out of her eyes as my mom came running into the living room, all flustered and waving a damp cloth._

_I watched as my mom placed the cloth on Bella's head, dabbing it around. I watched in amusement as Bella's eyes flickered before fluttering open._

"_Again?" she asked my mom in a croaky voice._

_My mom chuckled "Yes, again" she pulled the cloth from Bella's head "You stay here and rest. Edward let's get you fixed in the kitchen" my mom looked at me before walking away._

_I turned to Bella with my eyebrow raised._

"_Oh shut up! And keep that hand away..." she groaned covering her head with her arms. I chuckled and pulled her arms away with my right hand._

"_Arghh don't touch me with that hand!" Bella shrieked. I held up my right hand_

"_It's my right hand moron" _

"_Still...keep it away" Bella said crossing her hands over her chest. I mimicked her_

"_Bella, you are too dramatic" I said smugly leaning down to place a kiss on her hairline "Now shut up, watch your crappy Oprah and rest"_

_I moved away from her and went into the kitchen where my mom was waiting with a band aid. A band aid I would have had on sooner if it wasn't for a stupid, dizzy bitch in the other room._

* * *

I yawned as my alarm clock buzzed in my ear. It's Monday. Fucking Monday already. Did I ever say how much I fucking hated Mondays...official end of the weekend, start of the school week, Biology with that thing Isabella Swan last period.

I sighed, rolling over and turning my alarm clock off before I climbed out of bed. I padded over my soft carpet into my bathroom and brushed my teeth. Thank fuck my mom had bought the old, normal mint toothpaste again. My mouth actually smelt good this time.

I scratched my balls through my boxers as I went through into my bedroom. Mmm that felt good. I could feel a small hard on forming. No. Stay down!

I dreaded today. Today I would see both Bella and Jacob. What if they decide to get together...like a couple? I'm pretty sure I'd shit a brick if I saw them walking down the corridor with their hands wrapped around each other. Cunts.

I looked around my bedroom yawning again. I had no cigarettes left; the numb fucker that I am forgot to buy some on the way home yesterday. I rubbed my face with my hands. I was already majorly fucked off, I had a feeling I would be ten times as worse now I had no smokes to calm me. Maybe I should buy some before I go to school.

I could make up the time I usually take in picking Jacob up. I laughed to myself. The prick would have to walk today; I'm not fucking driving him. His bridges are burnt with me; they were the moment he decided to place his skin against Isabella's. Fuckface.

I roughly opened my wardrobe, pulling out a dark gray t-shirt and some black jeans. They would do.

I quickly put them on and ran a hand through my hair. I picked up my school bag and soccer kit before heading downstairs.

"Edward?" I heard my dad's voice as I got down the first two steps.

I backed up and looked at my dad as his head was sticking out from his office door "Do you have soccer tonight?"

I pulled my soccer kit around to my front and waved it in the air "Yeah" I pulled the bag down and looked at my dad "Why?"

"Well we were going to order takeout tonight and wanted to know what time you would be home" My dad said shrugging.

I looked around at the walls "Err about half five"

My dad nodded before his phone rang out. He looked behind him then back at me "Well have a good day at school. See you tonight" he smiled before disappearing back into his room.

"See you!" I shouted as I carried on down the stairs. I walked into the kitchen where my mom was sat at the table looking through some curtain magazine. Groan.

"Morning mom" I said pinching some toast of the rack. My mom looked up and grinned widely.

"What do you think of these?" She asked holding up the magazine. I swallowed and moved closer to her, she pointed to a set of blue pleated curtains. Those fuckers better not be for my bedroom.

I grimaced "No"

I watched her flip over a few pages "This one?" she was pointing at some red velvet ones. Yikes Tanya much?

"No way" I said half horrified, half amused.

She moved a couple of more pages "What about this?" She pointed to some brown coloured curtains with silver tie backs. I bit off a piece of my toast.

"Which room are they for?" I asked with my mouth full.

"The lounge" My mom sighed looking back at the book.

"Well then they are OK" I said chuckling. Women...

My mom picked up her pen and began writing something down on some paper "So what time are you home tonight?"

"I already told dad. Around half five" I said taking my black jacket from the back of the kitchen chair.

"Right" she replied not looking up.

"Well I'm going" I said zipping my jacket up.

"OK honey. Love you, see you tonight" My mom said smiling, I leaned down and gave her a kiss on her cheek

"Love you too mom. See ya" I gave her a wave as I left the kitchen.

It was fucking freezing outside, I hope soccer practice was indoors today. We were supposed to be getting a new coach today, probably another joker who couldn't play ball for shit. I swear even Newton was better than our current coach Mark.

I opened my trunk and threw both my bags in there before shutting it with a slam and getting into the car. I rubbed my hands together and turned the heating on. The hot air blew out powerfully as I set off out of my drive.

I stopped first at a small grocery store, running in for my precious cigarettes. Trust me, I fucking need them today.

I didn't go anywhere near La Push, besides it was miles away from school so why the fuck would I? I chuckled darkly to myself as I thought about the walk good old Jacob would have in front of him. Let's just hope he gets run over on the way. Maybe I should drive there and do it myself? I imagined the look on Jacobs's face, of pure terror as I drove towards him at full speed, laughing manically as I did so. The ass would fucking shit it.

I pulled up outside Emmett's house, this guy and his slut better hurry up or they will be walking too. As if they read my mind, Emmett and Rosalie emerged from his house. Hand in hand, I grimaced and looked away. I heard the back door being opened

"Hey Ed" Emmett said slapping me on the shoulder.

"Yeah" I said clearing my throat. Clearly giving the hint I was not in a jovial mood.

"Em, move over I can hardly move" I heard Rosalie's high pitched giggle. Kill me now.

"Hurry the fuck up" I spat looking at them through my driver mirror.

"What's up your ass?" Emmett said shutting the back door and looking at me quizzically. Like that's any of your fucking business.

"Nothing" I mumbled, driving off.

"Don't you usually pick Jake up first? Where is he?" Rosalie asked confused.

"Fucker's walking" I said through clenched teeth, gripping my steering wheel tighter. I saw Emmett and Rosalie giving each other what the fuck looks in the back. I ignored the temptation to slam on the breaks and push them out. They didn't like my attitude they could walk like that other fucker.

Emmett and Rosalie didn't talk to me as I drove to Tanya's. I tried to keep my mind off what happened yesterday with Tanya. I fucked her whilst thinking of somebody else. What was that about? That's for pussies that are in love but with another girl. That sort of shit is romantic. Edward Cullen was not romantic and especially not with Isabella Swan.

I pulled up outside Tanya's house as Tanya came running out. She had on a pink top that looked as if its size was for seven year olds and a short black skirt. Classy.

She quickly jumped in the car, her smell wafted over to me. I scowled and drove off.

"It's fucking freezing out there" Tanya said putting her hands in front of the heater grates.

"Well maybe if you wore clothes you would be warmer" I heard Rosalie snap. I almost laughed aloud.

"Fuck you Bitch. You're just jealous you don't have my body" Tanya said scowling at Rose in the back.

Rose barked out a laugh "What? Used and abused?" she said glancing at me. Dick.

"Now, now ladies. No fighting" I heard Emmett say lightly, trying to cut the tension in the car.

I didn't speak to anyone as I drove. All I could think about was the fact that today I was going to see Bella again. The first time since our fight at the weekend. I just hoped that she would keep that little mouth of hers closed in biology and leave me to wallow in myself pity in silence. But knowing the mouth on her, it wouldn't stay closed for long.

I pulled into the car park at Forks High. Her rusty truck was already there...and she was fucking in it.

I parked in my usual place and turned the engine off. "Finally, now I don't have to endure the awkward silence" Rosalie muttered as I got out of the car. Like I said before, if she didn't like it, she knew what she could do.

I forced myself to not look at _her. _Don't make a big fucking mistake Cullen. I locked the car and walked round to the passenger side, to Tanya. I knew Bella would probably look at us, if she went off with Jacob, why shouldn't I go with Tanya?

Then I did it. Like a stupid fuck, I looked. I watched as she landed in a puddle. Ha! What a clumsy bitch.

She tried to wipe the water off in a frustrated manner. I actually feel sorry for the jean leg. I was caught off guard as her eyes found mine.

Fucking bitch! How dare she look at me with them narrowed eyes? I glared at her. I pushed out all of the hate I felt for this girl at the moment. The hate for fucking around with Jacob, the hate for constantly being in my life and the hate for how she was making me feel...

I looked away quickly and wrapped my arm around Tanya's shoulder. I knew Bella was walking behind me all the way to the entrance but I didn't look back. I wouldn't grace her with the satisfaction.

"Well I'm going to history babe" Tanya said untangling herself from me. Babe? In what fucking universe was I her babe?

"Okay" I said walking off. I had music now. Mrs Hall was always lenient when it came to lateness, which was a pretty fucking good job considering I was ten minutes late.

I walked into the classroom; the students were already playing instruments "Sorry I'm late" I said over the noise.

Mrs Hall turned to look at me, a wide smile on her face "Oh, Edward. It's fine...You can just carry on working on your piece" she pointed a crooked finger at the cupboard at the back of the room. Where the guitar was kept.

I turned and walked towards the cupboard, shrugging out of my jacket and putting it on my chair on the way.

This guitar was a piece of shit compared to mine at home. I had looked after my guitar since I was six; this guitar was at least a year old and already fucked.

I took it back to my seat and sat down. I pulled my music piece out of my bag; I was already half way through it. I needed to finish it by next week to get my grade, but I suppose I could nudge Mrs Hall into giving me an extra week. I rubbed my eyes and looked at my music piece. I tried to write some more of it. But I couldn't.

I pulled a blank every time. I've always been talented at music, it was my best subject. I hardly had any trouble composing songs. Ever.

But today was different. I couldn't think of a right tune. I virtually spent an hour crossing and rubbing things out that I had just wrote.

I pushed the guitar away from me, sighing heavily. I leaned back on my chair and stretched my legs out. No matter what I did, I just couldn't think of anything else except Bella and Jacob. When I pictured Jacob's face an anger course through me, it reminded me of how much I want to kill him and the fact that we both have an impending confrontation coming.

When I pictured Bella I pictured her in many scenarios. Kissing Jacob, falling in a puddle, stood there in skimpy pyjamas, being in Tanya's place...No!

I sighed when the bell rang and headed to English. Emmett and Rosalie met me at the door to Mr Mason's classroom.

"Have you started this project thingy?" Rosalie asked with a frown on her face, looking at some papers as we walked in.

"No, it isn't due in for two weeks yet" I said throwing my bag on my desk and pulling my books out.

She turned to look at me from her seat in front and rolled her eyes "Well obviously...but have you started it?"

"Nope, not yet" I said shrugging. To be honest, this fucking project has been the last thing to cross my mind lately. I watched as Emmett walked towards us from Mr Mason's desk.

"Dude, Mason's making me redo our last essay" Emmett said spitefully. "Says it wasn't grammatical enough. Fucking Jerk"

I laughed "That is Mr Mason for you"

"Oh and Swan's got a detention after school today" Emmett said nonchalantly. What the fuck?

I dropped my pen from my hand "How do you know that?"

"It's on a slip on his desk" Emmett said shrugging. Ha! So perfect Bella has a detention. Wonder what the fuck she did? Let me guess, offered to blow Mason...that's the slut she is.

"Are you coming to soccer practice tonight?" Emmett asked tapping his fingers on my desk. How fucking annoying.

"Yes. New coach tonight isn't it?"

Emmett face lit up "Oh yeah I forgot. I bet he's a loser"

I chuckled. No doubt.

English went pretty fast. Mr Mason talked about how Holden is relevant in the overall story of Catcher in the Rye. As if I didn't know that anyway.

When the bell rang Emmett jumped up from his seat "Food time ladies"

I rolled my eyes "You call that shit downstairs food?"

"Hey food's food man" Em said laughing. Rosalie slapped his arm gently before taking hold of his hand. Erghh God.

I quickly put my things in my bag and walked out, leaving Emmett and Rosalie fawning over each other. Excuse me while I vomit.

Walking down the hallway, I watched my shoes with every step I took. Somebody banged into the side of me. "Oh sorry" Fucking Newton.

"Watch it next time" I spat looking ahead. I stopped dead in my tracks.

There coming out of a room, as brazen as the light of day was Bella...followed by her fucking puppy Jacob. I started walking again. Faster. My blood was pumping.

I noticed that Bella looked awkward, she hadn't seen me, but I'm pretty sure she didn't want to walk with that prick. The uncomfortable walk she was doing was showing me as much.

I pushed my way through the crowd of people, cutting through them with my right hand. I was getting closer to that inhumane frame of Jacob. The fucking dickhead was so in for it right now.

I reached forward and gripped onto the back of his shirt and spun him round into the corridor on our left.

Jacob staggered with surprise and my force as I pushed him through the double doors into the empty hallway. "What the fuck?!" Jacob shouted turning to face me.

I quickly grabbed his collar and shoved him into the wall "You fucking traitor bastard! I told you to stay the fuck away from her!" I shouted in his face. Jacob grabbed my arms and pulled them off his collar.

"Traitor?! How the fuck do you work that one out?" Jacob shouted in my face.

"I told you that you either chose her or me...you fucking chose her" I snarled "How dare you fucking touch her!"

Jacob smothered a laugh "How dare I touch her? That has got fuck all to do with you, Bella chooses for herself!" More like this fucker chose for her.

"Not with you she doesn't. So I'm saying...Stay the fuck away" My fist clenched at my sides.

"Who are you to say what Bella can do? What I can do huh?" Jacob spat in my face.

"You can do whatever the fuck you want...as long as it doesn't include Bella, she deserves better than you"

"Ohh so now we get down to the real problem!" I frowned at his sentence.

"And what's that?" I snarled. This guy was seriously close to a punch.

"Bella. You don't really care that I am, a what...a traitor. This is all just about her isn't it? You just can't stand that she's with a boy. You're jealous" Jacob said walking closer to me. I stayed firmly where I was stood. He thinks I'm fucking jealous!

I laughed harshly "I don't think so. This is because you groped her in your kitchen" I walked forward and pushed his chest "you fucking groped my god-sister!"

"God-sister? You've changed your tune. I thought she was your mortal enemy"

"She's family. And you crossed the line" I said pointing my finger at him.

"I didn't hear her complaining" Jacob shrugged with a smirk on his face.

"You fucking bastard! I swear to god-"I was cut off by Jacob stepping forward

"You'll what? Huh?.. You have a real problem Edward. You need to get over your little crush on Bella because she hates you; she would never like you in that way. Ever" My heart dropped at his words for a reason I didn't understand.

I chuckled nervously "A crush?...You are crazy.."

"Am I?" Jacob challenged. I matched him, straightening myself up to my full height.

"Yeah. And I know Bella deserves better than you. I know what you are like, you will be using her for sex" I said glaring the bastard down.

"I'm not you Edward...and even if I was...why do you care?" Jacob shot raising his eyebrows at me.

"Like I said she's family...I don't want you anywhere near her" I said gritting my teeth.

"Fuck you Cullen. Bella wants me." He walked nearer to me "I will kiss her when I want" he stepped closer and my heart thumped louder "Date her when I want" closer, louder "And fuck her when I want. Something you will never get to do. That bitch will be gagging for my dick, she's easy. I'm already halfway there" Too. Fucking. Far.

I pulled my fist back and punched him hard in the face. How dare he talk about Bella like that? I punched him again, grabbing his head in a headlock whilst I punched him repeatedly. "Fucking asshole!...You fucker! Don't you ever touch her again! I'll fucking kill you!"

Jacob suddenly grabbed my waist and pushed me into the wall, landing a blow to my face with his fist. Fuck that stung!

I pushed off the wall and grabbed his neck, pushing him down on the floor under me and punching him again. The flesh on my knuckles connected with his face, I felt a surge of satisfaction at the bruises already evident on his eye and cheek.

"Edward?!" I heard Jasper shout from somewhere behind me. I loosened my grip on Jacob momentarily as he pushed me off him with force before trying to launch himself back at me. Come on then asshole.

Strong arms wrapped around Jacob's chest as he was pulled away from me. I felt arms around myself too as I was yanked back further away.

"Edward...Jake what the fuck are you doing?" I heard Emmett's voice boom from behind Jacob.

"That prick there!" Jacob shouted pointing at me "He fucking attacked me!" he finished wiping some blood off his lip with the back of his hand.

"Why would he attack you?" I heard Jaspers calming voice from behind me. I realised he was still holding me and shrugged out of his grip.

I watched as Jacob moved away from Emmett's arms "Because he's in love with Bella Swan and can't stand the fact that she wants me!"

I laughed harshly. Me? In love with Bella? "You are so fucking deluded Jacob. What's wrong you see me as a threat?" My face hardened "I'm looking out for Bella as a brother would!"

"Please. Don't tell me you haven't ever thought of getting into her panties. After all they are mighty fine" Jacob said smirking.

I moved quickly "You son of a-"I was pulled back again.

"Edward calm down" I heard Jasper's harsh breathing in my ear. I had a good urge to punch him too.

Jacob barked a strained laugh "Look at you Edward. And this is what...?" he raised an eyebrow at me "brotherly love?"

I swallowed hard before pulling myself out of Jasper's grasp. I turned to look at Jasper who was looking at me all knowing and understanding. The fucker un-nerved me.

I turned back round to face Emmett and Jacob. Emmett was looking at me frowning "Edward...?"

I ignored him and looked around the room, biting my lip. I was going to fucking explode, like an atom bomb. I needed to get of here and get a cigarette.

Straightening up my jacket, I looked Jacob straight in the eye "You. Stay away from her. If you even so much as touch one hair on her head. I will kill you." Jacob scowled at me as I turned away. I could hear Emmett calling me before Jasper held him back. I gritted my teeth as I weaved my way through the hallways and got outside the entrance.

I took a deep breath of fresh air, the cold filling up my nostrils and my ears burning from the cold. I walked to the side building, shaking as I pulled out a cigarette and put it to my lips.

Pulling my lighter out, I tried to light it. It wouldn't fucking light. I tried two more times before looking at the gas left in it. None.

I threw my head back in frustration "Give me a fucking break" I said to no one in particular. I ripped the cigarette from my mouth and threw it as hard as I could away from me. I threw the lighter too. Useless piece of shit.

I rested against the wall, sighing heavily before slowly sliding down it. My head in my hands.

Jacob was wrong. I wasn't in love with Bella. I didn't even have a crush on her. I was merely being a protective brother...Yeah, you keep telling yourself that. A 'brother' who was going to kiss her at the weekend. A 'brother' who get's hard-on's over her in bikinis, a 'brother' who thinks about banging her while he is with the local slut.

I tug my hair. Cullen you are having a mid-life crisis. This whole Bella business is nothing, it will blow over. You're just some horny boy who's lusting after some fresh meat...

I stood back up and brushed myself off. I told Jacob fucking good. I bet his face was a mess as well. Muppet.

I walked back into the school, heading to math. I touched the bruise on my face; it gave a dull throbbing pain. I winced. I can't even fucking imagine how that mongrel's face feels.

Math was boring as usual, but I put up with it. Main reason being that I wanted to put off biology. I'd have to see her fucking face, her who is the cause of all these problems. I swear she causes nothing but trouble.

"Here Cullen" I turned to look at Tyler Crowley who was sat behind me smiling "I heard you got in a fight this lunch"

"Yeah. So?" I said shrugging. Like it was any of this loser's business anyway.

"It was with Jake wasn't it? I've just seen his face in the hall. Damn, that's a mess" he said looking at me in awe.

"Good" I mumbled turning back to the front. I hoped to God it got a lot worse.

The bell rang and I shot up from my chair. I didn't want to stick around to see the stares from everyone as they heard the gossip and tried to get a look at my face. I swear this school was just full of pathetic spectators who had nothing better to do in their lives except live in other people's pockets.

I slung my bag over my shoulder as I left the room and headed for biology. This was going to be fun.

* * *

I was the first person to arrive at the biology classroom with the exception of Mr Banner who was sat at his desk sorting through some slides.

"Afternoon Mr Banner" I said politely walking to my desk. He looked up at me startled

"Oh Edward...Afternoon" he said before turning back to his slides. I heaved a sigh as more people started to come in the room, chatting amongst themselves and giggling at some fucking made-up stories.

I pulled by biology books out of the bag and set them on the desk in front of me. Emmett and Rosalie weren't here yet. Thank Fuck. Last thing I needed was an interrogation from Emmett about what went down at dinner. Let's just hope he keeps his big trap shut.

I looked down at the table and started tracing shapes imprinted on the marble with my finger. Ha! That one looked like two people going at it on the floor.

A chair scraping next to me brought me out of my thoughts. I looked just to make sure it was her. Oh yes, that hideous brown school bag is definitely hers. My mind travelled a mile a minute. She can't see my face. I was lucky my bruise was on the cheek facing away from her

I didn't want to be near her, not after what had just happened with Jacob. She slammed her books down loudly on the table. Could she be any more fucking louder?

I buried the urge to pick one up and slam it over her head. Bitch.

My eyes moved to the door where Emmett and Rosalie had just walked in. Emmett shot me a pissed off look before heading to his seat. What the fuck was his problem? It's not as if the fight had anything to do with him. He should learn to keep his big fucking nose out.

Tanya walked in just behind them. Fuck, she was walking this way. I turned my head lower and avoided her eyes. Couldn't the bitch just get fucked already?

"Eddie? Why weren't you at dinner?" I internally groaned at the whiny sound of her voice.

"I was busy" I muttered without looking up. Now fuck off.

"Doing what?" Tanya demanded. What the hell as it got to do with her?

I shot her a quick glare "None of your business"

"Oh my god Eddie! What happened to your face" Erghh. Fucking Tramp, now every fucker is going to know. Including that donut sat next to me.

"Nothing, go away" Before something happens to your face.

I heard Tanya huff as I turned my head towards the window. No doubt the wheels would be turning in Isabella's head right now. It'll be killing her with curiosity as to what is wrong with my face.

Suddenly I felt a tug from my chin as my face was forcefully spun round. I watched wide eyed as Bella's eyes travelled around my face, emotionless.

I pulled my chin out of her grip. Did she have permission to touch me? "Get the fuck off me"

Bella's eyes looked me up and down as if I was a piece of shit on her shoe, before turning back to the front. What a fucking bitch.

"Ok guys. Theory lesson today, we are going to be using the microscopes to determine mitosis of onion root cells" Mr Banner's voice regained my attention. Why the fuck were we doing this again?

Mr Banner placed some slides in front of us. I watched as Bella picked a slide up and squinted looking at the glass square intently. I smothered the urge to laugh. Did the ass really think she was going to see the cells like that? Talk about wasting time.

"You're not going to fucking see them with your eyes" I shot.

"You think I don't know that dickhead" So she is stepping up to the game. That pretty little mouth of hers needed washing out; I'd gladly do it by dunking her head down the toilet.

I pulled the microscope out of her grip. She could fucking go second "I'm going first"

I twisted the knob round on the microscope before I got a clear view of the cells. "Anaphase" I said writing it down in my book.

"Why are you being like this?" Bella demanded suddenly. Why? Was she that fucking thick? How about the fact that she had gone against me with Jacob...Or the fact that she kept from me what a total Tanya wannabe she was. Bella, the new prostitute of Forks.

"Like what? I'm not being like nothing" I said blandly.

"Like an asshole. All because Jacob and I kissed, it's pathetic! Are you jealous or something?" she shot scowling at me. Jealous? Why the fuck did everybody think I was jealous?

"Of you...please. Don't make me laugh" I said laughing harshly. I'm not jealous...just protective.

"Yeah well stop acting like a possessive boyfriend then. You don't own me, you never will. You need to accept the fact that I am going to kiss boys, hell I'm going to fuck the brains out of some boys and there is nothing you can do to stop me! So quit being this over protective fucker who thinks he's god gift to men, because trust me...you are not!" A pain twisted in my gut at her words. I knew she was right but I didn't want to believe it. I clenched my fists on the desk, Bella was fucking winding me up and I was close to snapping.

"What boy would ever want to fuck your brains out...sweetheart?" I said sarcastically. Someone with an obvious screw loose.

I watched as Bella smirked at me "Well baby Jacob was already halfway there" I gulped, so Jacob was telling the truth. "And I'm pretty sure I remember him saying all the things he wanted to do to me" Bella said rolling her eyes. I tried to block out the images of the things that animal would do to her if he could. "Who knows maybe I will follow through one day"

So there it was. She admitted it, her and Jacob did mean something. She was thinking ahead with Jacob. I meant nothing.

It hurt like fuck, she's just virtually chose him over me. My chest constricted and I breathed a deep breath. I swallowed the thickness in my throat and turned back to the front. I had fuck all to say anymore.

We didn't talk for the remainder of the lesson. We just there with tension as big as smog hanging over us. Well, I was not the one who was going to fucking breakdown.

"I saw Jacobs face. I take it you were fighting...very manly of you" Bella finally said near the end of the lesson.

"Cunt deserved it" I sneered. I wasn't lying.

"Did you see the state of him? You could have really hurt him" Bella said lowly. I whipped my head round fast. She was worried about Jacob, yet I had a bruise and she hasn't fucking asked me if I'm OK. I wanted to scream at her, tell her all the things Jacob said about her. See if the little bitch would be worried about him then.

I cared about her more than him, couldn't she see that? Yet she picked him every single time.

Well if she wanted that low-life she could fucking learn the hard way. I fought for her pride and all she fucking cares about is that prick.

"Well god forbid I should hurt precious Jacob!" I spat.

"Oh shut up!" Bella hissed leaning away from me.

"Don't tell me what to fucking do." I said over the sound of the bell. Thank fuck for that.

I quickly packed up my things, I just wanted to forget about her and go to soccer practice. Let off some steam there. She'd made it pretty clear she thinks more of Jacob than of me.

I stood up, pushing my stool under the table and swinging my bag over my shoulder "Hey...I umm listened to your CD yesterday...I loved it...they were beautiful songs. Thank you, it was nice for you to do that for me" I heard Bella say softly next to me as she stood up.

My heart swelled for a moment, so she did like it. Score.

I turned to the ceiling so she couldn't see the momentary look of glee on my face. But then I remembered...she still had that fucking bracelet on that he bought her. I remembered all of the things she had just said to me. The things which had hurt.

I wanted to hurt her as much as she had me "Well don't flatter yourself darling" I scoffed "It was something I had lying around from last year. I originally made it for Tanya but I never ended up giving it to her. You just got the cast off because I couldn't be fucking bothered making you one" Take that Bitch.

I watched Bella's face fall into a hurt frown. A tug on my chest told me something. I felt guilty.

I swallowed uncomfortably as she looked down at the floor. Shit.

I looked over her head and saw Emmett waving me over by the door. I quickly brushed past Bella as fast as I could and walked towards him.

"Soccer?" Emmett said opening the door for us.

"Yeah" I said monotonously. Emmett shot me a look.

"So what the hell was that about this dinner?" Why did I have friends who just couldn't drop things?

"Fuck all. It's between him and me" I said slouching as we walked faster to the gym.

"But it was about Swan right?" Emmett said in a patronizing tone.

"I'm not having him fucking around with her Emmett" I said looking him dead in the face. He put his hands up in a surrender

"Hey, I'm only asking. Anyway...I thought you hated her?" he asked shrugging. I shot him a withering look

"Oh don't worry. I do. I fucking do." I said dramatically. Who wouldn't hate her?

Emmett looked at me for a few moments before clearing his throat "So new coach today" he finished by giving my arm a shove.

I forced a smile "Yep. We better still finish at the normal time"

"Yeah. Dad's picking me up tonight. Mom's dragging us out to the opera" Emmett said in a bored voice. I turned to him with a raised eyebrow

"Oh...So you won't need a ride?"

"No not today Dude" Emmett said as we went through the gym doors.

We went to the locker room and got changed into our kits before heading into the indoor gym.

"Now boys. The new coach hasn't turned up yet, so let me say my piece" Mark, our coach said loudly. Emmett and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes "You boys are my pride and glory. I'm going to fucking miss you all. So do me proud this last time." Mark stopped and held his fist to his mouth, eyes downcast.

He finally looked up "Well what you fucking waiting for, move you're fucking asses and get playing" he said seriously.

I barked a laugh and ran to the nearest ball. Soccer practice was just what I needed.

* * *

"That was fucking awesome! Did you see the way I belted that ball of my head?!" Emmett pumped his fist in the air as we walked back to the lockers. I laughed whilst wiping the sweat off my forehead

"Dude, that was a total fluke. If Jazz hadn't toe prodded it to you, you would have probably tripped over the ball" I said laughing. Emmett aimed a punch at me as I ducked.

"Cheeky fucker" he laughed.

We quickly undressed out of our kit and headed for the showers. I smiled as the soothing warm water cascaded down my body.

"Hey Edward?" I heard Jazz say through the noise of the shower. Why do people always insist on talking when you are trying to relax in the fucking shower?

"Yeah?" My voice echoed off the walls.

"Are you out tonight?" Jasper asked washing his underarms with a sponge. What a fucking girl.

"No sorry. I'm staying in with the family for a take-out" I said with a mouth half full of water as my face tilted upwards.

"What?" Jasper shouted. God.

I turned my shower off and wrapped my towel around my waist "I said, No. It's take-out night"

Jasper nodded his head, sticking his bottom lip out. I turned around and headed out of the showers, passing Mike on my way.

"Hey Newton, you better not have been looking at my ass" I chuckled.

"What ass?" Newton said lathering his hair. I shook my head as I silently laughed. He was so fucking gay.

I went to the changing rooms and pulled my clothes out of my locker, putting them on the bench as I dried myself. I freed my cock and rubbed it with the towel.

"Ah my eyes" Emmett said shielding his eyes with his hands as he came round the corner. I grabbed myself firmly.

"Hey if you were a chick, you'd want this" I emphasised my point my shaking my hand up and down.

"Wow. If your head gets any bigger, you won't fit through the door" Jasper said joining us. Those cocks, I knew they were jealous of my glorious dick, who wouldn't? It's fucking perfect.

I laughed and pulled my boxers on, running a hand through my damp hair.

I dressed quickly, pulling on my t-shirt, jeans and socks. I reached into my locker for my converse. What the fuck?

The locker was empty. I swear to fucking god I put them in here. I frowned and turned around looking under the bench where I had just changed. Not there either.

Emmett looked at me confused as he sprayed deodorant under his arm "What's up man?"

I squinted as I frowned, looking underneath the length of the long bench "My sneakers...my fucking shoes are gone" I said as I whipped my head round, eyes searching the changing room floor. If some bastard had stolen them I would actually put a bullet in their skull.

"Where did you last have them?" Jasper asked walking towards me; he was already dressed and ready to go.

"They were in my fucking locker! I know I put them in there...I always put them in there" I said stressed. Who the fuck would steal my shoes?

I looked around the locker room for the next ten minutes, groaning and pulling my hair in frustration

"Chill out man, you're acting like a girl" Emmett said slinging his bag over his shoulder. I shot him an evil look

"It would be different if they were your fucking shoes! How the fuck am I meant to leave?" Fucking Jerk.

"Drive bare foot" Emmett said shrugging. I raised my eyebrow at him. Was he fucking serious?

"Look Ed. We gotta go..." Emmett said walking away. Huh?

"We?" I questioned.

"Jazz is coming with my dad and me. Then we are going to his house later" Those pricks, leaving me by myself so they could hang out together. I had a good mind to slam that changing room door in their faces.

"Right then. See you" I said loudly. Yeah...I'm pissed off.

"See ya tomorrow" Jasper said as he and Emmett left. Thanks for nothing. Fuckers.

I realised I was the only one left in the changing room. Probably the only fucker left in the school.

The changing room door startled me, I turned around quickly to see a man stood in the doorway peering at me. He had dirty blond hair in a pony tail and dull blue eyes. He was fucking ugly.

"What are you doing in here?" he questioned. I didn't even know this nosey bastard, what's it to him what I am doing? Then it hit me, like a truck doing ninety straight into the wall. You stupid cunt Cullen, he's obviously the new coach.

"Looking for my shoes" I said blandly "Are you the new coach?" I asked pulling my bags on my shoulder. I guess driving home bare foot is the only option.

He looked at me for a moment before his mouth curved into a freaky smile "Yes" he replied, his eyes shining. What a fucking freak.

"Are you Edward Cullen?" my face snapped to his. Out if all the fucking names on our soccer team, how did he know I was Cullen?

I frowned at him. This guy was seriously creeping me out. I dropped my gaze to the floor near his feet. Black and White.

"My shoes!" I exclaimed going near him, picking them up. My converse had been behind the door when it was closed, why the fuck didn't I check there?

"Hurry up. You have to leave school premises" the creepy guy said in a shallow voice. I swear to fucking God I got goosebumps.

"Sure, sure" I said waving him off as I sat on the bench, sliding my feet into my shoes.

I tied them quickly and stood up, heading towards the door. The guy was still stood there; I would have to reach round him to pull open the door. Awkward much?

I drew nearer to him, giving him a tight lipped nod before my arm reached out for the handle. Time to go home and eat some fucking junk food.

As quick as I blinked the guys hand shot up to my throat, I was launched into the wall behind me, my bags slipping off my shoulder to the floor. Please tell me Jacob did not have an older brother he conveniently forgot to tell me about. I gasped for breath as the asshole tried to push me up the wall. I let all the weight go in my body. He struggled to pin me there. I used this to my advantage.

I clenched my left hand into a tight fist, swinging it around the side of my body, up to the side of his face "Argh!" The guy let me loose momentarily as he gripped the side of his head. Fucking attacking me...what was he some junkie who's looking to mug me.

I pushed myself off the wall with both hands and gripped his sides, pushing him into the benches. "Who the fuck do you think you are?!" I shouted pulling him back before pushing him into them again "You fucking Dickhead!"

I went to punch him in the face, but he beat me landing a hard punch to my gut. Fuck that hurt like a motherfucker.

All the breath expelled out of me as I leaned over clutching my stomach. Before I had even chance to catch another breath he kicked me in the stomach again. I fell down onto my knees.

"That's right cocksucker. On the floor where you belong" the asshole sneered sniggering.

"Fuck you!" I spat standing up again, breathing heavily. This fucker was going down.

"No thanks pretty boy. I only fuck girls, like a certain pretty friend of yours" she said chuckling, circling around me. Friend? What fucking friend? Then I realised...Tanya. I guess she's added this guy to her list as well.

I moved quickly towards him aiming my hand for his stomach. I drew nearer when suddenly I felt pressure on the back of my leg and I fell flat on my back, my head and spine banging on the concrete floor. Arghh, that fucking asshole!

I touched the back of my head to make sure I wasn't bleeding. I wasn't. I scowled at the fucking weirdo.

"Ohh look at them eyes" he sneered "Your fucking furious" he finished my punching my face. My head jolted downwards, I felt and tasted the blood rushing into my mouth.

I wanted to stay cool, but a part of me was terrified. This guy could easily kill me in here or at least break a few bones. I needed a plan of action, and quick. Looking to my side I saw my phone which had fallen out of my bag in the struggle.

I quickly moved, crawling towards it-

The guy suddenly straddled my lap. Help!

I thrashed around under him as I watched him pull out a black rag from his back pocket "No!" I shouted at the top of my voice. As quick as a flash the guy grabbed my cheeks with one hand, pulling them together so my lips were scrunched up.

"You shut the fuck up, or I'm going to kill you" My eyes widened as he pulled out a gun from his back pocket. Fuck me I was going to die. I love you Mom...I love you, Dad...I love you Charlie...Emmett, Jasper, Rose, Alice...Bella.

My prayers were cut off as the black gag was wrapped around my mouth. I groaned loudly into it so all that came out was a muffled noise.

I felt like fucking crying. What if this dud tried to ass rape me or something? My eyes closed painfully at the thought.

I felt him reaching for my hands. No fucking way. I punched out with my arms fiercely trying to hit this fucker's face. He grinned before kneeing me in my balls.

I groaned loudly and attempted to bring my knees up to my chest with the pain. He pushed them forcefully back down before grabbing my hands together in front of me, I tried to windle them out of his grip but he held tighter, wrapping some cord around them. I was fucking screwed.

He got off me and looked down at me. Bound...gagged...Helpless. I was going to kill this fucker one day.

He quickly leaned down and picked me up. He threw me over his shoulder, my torso hanging by his back as my legs dangled in his grip on his front. I started hitting his back with my hands that were tied together but all that happened was a dull thud as he marched me away from the gym.

I struggled and tried to shout through the gag as he carried me outside near a white van. I was turned away from the van harshly as he opened the doors. I looked wildly in front of me at the school for any signs of life. None.

He threw me into the van, I landed awkwardly, my ass hitting the van floor as my head hit the side of it. I groaned holding my constricted arms in front of me. I tried to tell the guy that I was going to kill him, but all that came out was some muffled gibberish.

He gave one last smirk before shutting the van doors. Right Edward. Time to fucking think.

I breathed heavily through my nose and pulled myself to a sitting position at the end of the van. It was pitch black except for a little dim valet light on the roof. I could wait until he opened the van doors and ambush him.

I looked around at the van floor wildly; there must have been some tools or something....Fuck, nothing. All that was in the van was dirt, an old towel and me.

I banged my head on the van, once...twice before grimacing at the pain.

A soft scuffling noise broke my heavy breathing; it was coming from the left of me. I scooted closer to the left side of the van and put my ear upon the metal. A loud bang followed by a moan, made me jump away from the side and sit back where I was before.

What the fuck was that? What was going on? I heard more muffled noises and the sound of that creeps voice.

The van doors opened opposite me at the end of the van. I squinted as the light hurt my eyes. I saw him holding someone else by the hair. All I could see was the bottom of their jaw.

He pushed the person in roughly. She was a girl; she landed on her face as she sobbed. Her mouth was gagged like mine, only her hands were tied behind her back. I knew who she was straight away, if I was honest with myself I knew who it was the moment I saw her jaw. My Bella.

I shoot a furious look at the creep, struggling against my restraints to let me at him. Touching me was one thing...but hurting her.

He smirked at me and closed the van doors again. I tried to reach Bella and talk to her, but my voice just muffled.

Suddenly she raised her head up to mine, her eyes widened when she took me in. I looked at her as she looked at me; her hair was messy and stuck to her face. Her cheeks and eyes were red and she had a large red mark on her neck.

She looked broken and terrified, I wanted to take her into my arms and tell her it would be OK. Just like I always did.

But I couldn't, my hands were tied and her hands were tied. It was then the realisation sunk in, I had just been kidnapped with Bella Swan.

* * *

**So how did you like it? Did you prefer Bella's days or Edward days?? So now they have been kidnapped the real drama starts...R&R people. I love you!!**


	9. The Van

**A/N- Once again thanks to evertone who reviewed/fav/alerted it means loads!!**

**Anyway I was meant to publish this yesterday but got caught up watching Andy Murray at Wimbedon!!**

**So enjoy :D I'm sure your all going to 'love' how I end this chapter! It's a tiny bit shorter than my others but not much.**

* * *

**BPOV**

My breath hitched as I took in Edward's appearance through my clouded, tear filled eyes.

Someone had fucked him up. The trace of the bruise left from his and Jacob's face earlier today was disguised by a purple and swollen face. His nose was bleeding and from what I could tell through the gag, his mouth was too. He had obviously bared the brunt of this situation a lot worse than me.

My cheek was still stinging from the impact of the van, I was fairly certain I would have a big fuck off bruise on it later. My wrists were stinging from the burn the rope had cut into them with my struggle.

I tried to hold the weight of my head up, no way was I fucking going to lay my cheek down on the dirty van floor. My cheeks were sticky with sobs and I was pretty sure whatever shit on this floor would end up on my face.

The sound of the vans engine roaring to life broke me out of my thoughts. It now had truly hit me. We were being kidnapped. Kidnapped by some fuck head in a girly pony tail and weird clothes. A sob broke free without restraint.

I could see Edward moving around in front of me, trying to say something to me behind his gag. His face was alert and wide and he was motioning up and down with his tied hands. Like that would get him anywhere.

We were fucking trapped in his metal hole, we couldn't move, couldn't breathe. The air was humid and warm around us, I was pretty sure if the guy who had taken us didn't kill us, and we would die from suffocation in this van. Alone and scared.

For a second my heart jumped, I wasn't alone. I was with Edward...he would keep me safe, right....There was no coincidence that both Edward and I had been taken. We were closely involved, god-siblings and had known each other all our lives, what were the chances we would have been picked randomly? No, this had been planned. I knew that much. But I'd never seen that creep who took us in my life...why were we so important that we needed kidnapping?

A brief sick and humorous thought crossed my mind, that maybe our parents had set this up to make us get along. You know, the kind of lock them in a room until they sort it out type of scenario. But be fucking real Bella, this is not your parents. This is real and happening.

I didn't want to die, but what if that was the outcome? What if Edward and me are being led to our deaths?

A momentary anger shot through me. Who the fuck did these people think they were kidnapping us? Taking us from the comfort of our lives for some sick, enthralling game. I bet that ass driving the van right now is having an orgasm at the fact he's caught two helpless teenagers. Get the guy a fucking medal.

I breathed in trying to clear my mind. You need to think Bella. Keep a clear head.

I inhaled a wisp of dust and soil from the van's floor. My throat tickled before I started coughing violently.

"Mmm" I heard Edward struggle through his gag. He was sat at the end of the van, his hands tied in front of him, resting on his crotch. We needed to find a way out of this...we needed to work together. I tried to remember all those kind of things I'd watch on kidnappings and survival. SAW the movie, Lost, Bear Grylles...Oh come on Bella, he does fucking jungles, not crazy psychopathic kidnappings.

I felt a momentary panic. What if we couldn't think of a plan, or if we did they would never work? There were only three alternatives I could see.

Just sit there and take it. See how the situation flows and go with it, hoping you survive at the end...which, let's face it, is highly unlikely.

Another is to reason with them. Try and buy your freedom. My dad and Edward's dad were rich men they could afford it...but what if this was about more than money. What the fuck would we do then?

So the last option: Fight. We couldn't just sit here and wait to die, we would have to fight for our freedom, become a different person to yourself...maybe even taking a life.

I inwardly kicked myself at my thoughts. I knew panic was meant to affect you, but seriously Bella. Contemplating murder already is not a good sign.

I willed down my sobs and rolled myself over to my side. That was so much more comfy.

I used my legs, pushing them on the side of the van to turn myself in Edward's direction. It was time that we needed to come together.

My right hand side scratched as I spun myself, the bottom of my legs burned with having to propel all of my body weight.

I closed my eyes in relief as I turned myself fully to Edward. The air smelt musky and mouldy near this side. I almost gagged.

The tingling sensation in my right arm started from laying on it too long, I was either going to have to roll on my front again or force myself to get up.

"Bmmm" I opened my eyes and looked ahead at Edward; he raised his head and was nodding up and down. I couldn't help but take in all the injuries on his face. He was hurt, that was plain. More so than me. I needed to know he was OK.

I tried to ask but all that came out was a muffled sound. Fuck this shit! I shook my head frustrated at the material that was restricting my voice.

Edward shuffled towards me, using his legs to pull him. His ass was scraping on the floor as he drew nearer to me, his hands outstretched in front of him in their tie.

His fingertips reached out and softly touched my hair. The momentary sweetness of it caught me off guard and for a second, I almost forgot we had been kidnapped. His hands moved further down to my cheek before landing on my left side shoulder.

The van suddenly lurched sideways. I was thrown back on my front again, my face slamming into the bottom of the van. Edward had been propelled into the right hand corner of the van. His legs were spread wide as his hands and left side cheek was resting against the van wall. The van had put him in an advantaged position.

Edward carried on turning his body towards the side of the van, his torso was now pressed against the side of the van and his legs were crooked, turning also.

I watched in wonder at what he was doing. His face was now turned down toward the bottom on the van; he was leaning on his tied hands, holding himself up. He smothered a noise as he brought himself to a kneeling position. My eyes widen, Edward would now be able to get up.

Edward lowered his bottom half and brought his upper part up. He pushed of his shins and crawled towards me. I felt the urge to both laugh and cry at the same time. Edward could move almost freely...but yet what difference does that make against a guy who has no hands tied and possibly weapons.

Edward's knees were now right beside my head. I rested my chin on the edge of them. We both knew that for me to get up too, I would have to literally use him as leverage.

I shuffled my head further into Edward's legs. I wasn't stupid; I knew this was going to be fucking awkward. My face moved further up his calf's until the top of my breasts touched the end of his knees. My face was directly above Edward's crotch. Fuck me.

I looked up towards Edward; his eyes were hooded, looking down on me. I gulped when he nodded his head.

It's now or fucking never if you want to get up Bella. So just fucking do it.

I slowly lowered my forehead into the juncture of his legs. The zip on his jeans were rubbing the top of my hairline. I scrunched my eyes closed as I turned my head slightly to the left and started to use his legs and my strength to pull my legs under me.

I let out a groan of relief when my legs finally got tucked under. My ass was high in the air and my face was buried in Edward's dick area. If we weren't in a horrific situation, I might have actually laughed at our predicament.

I winced as I gradually lowered my ass and pulled my head up. I now mirrored Edward, the front of our knees were a millimetre from touching. The only difference between us was that Edward's hands were tied in front of him and his face was more messed up.

I guessed my face paled in comparison to his. No pun intended.

I looked around the van, there must be something in here to help us...Dirt, towel...nothing. The van was big. It was sides were bare; there were two long handles at the doors of the van. My heart sped up; maybe if we got out of these ties we could try it. I looked above me; a small useless dim light was providing the only sight we had in the van. At the end of the van wall, where Edward was previously sat was a grate. My eyes narrowed. The fucker who took us was driving just behind there.

Edward moved backwards to the side of the van. His back rested on the side as he stretched his long legs out again. He let out a rush of air through his nose before leaning his head back on the metal.

He looked hopeless, like he was giving up. I hated seeing Edward so vulnerable. It made me feel vulnerable too.

I let out a soft sob and Edward looked towards me, sadness in his eyes.

As quick as a flash I scooted along the floor towards him, he widened his legs and lifted his arms up in preparation for me. I carried on sobbing as I crawled between his legs and collapsed onto his chest. My left cheek was squished up as I buried it into his warm shoulder. My upper chest was touching his and my lower chest was turned awkwardly by his crotch as I pulled my legs up sideways.

I felt Edward lower his hands to my head. I leaned away from him slightly as he opened his upper arms up and slid them around my body. I was now enclosed in Edwards tied arms; his two hands were touching mine that were lying loosely behind my back.

I felt comforted; Edward had virtually wrapped himself around me, keeping me close. I snuggled further into his shoulder, my cheek hitting a cold wet patch on his t-shirt from where I had cried a few seconds ago. Edward's head fell on top of mine, he held me as I sobbed and sobbed.

In my moment of uncontrollable emotion, I was reminded of another time, Edward had held me in a similar situation.

* * *

_6 Years Ago_

_I switched the channel on the TV over, why was it that Sunday TV was absolute fucking shit._

_I was in the house home alone; I was sat in my night robe, slouched out along the sofa. I threw the remote on the coffee table in front of me. Nothing worth watching anyway._

_My mom and dad had gone out for an hour to some place in town. They promised they were going to bring me back some Chinese takeout for supper. I laughed as my stomach grumbled at the thought._

_I stood up slowly, stretching my hands above my head. I was bored, so fucking bored...Please somebody give me some action._

_I decided to go text Angela to see if she was coming out. Angela always seemed to be home alone these days. A new boy had moved here from Boston called Ben, I knew Angela had a huge crush on him from how she gushes about him all the time. It kind of makes me sick. _

_All the boys around here were either creepy, full of themselves or Edward. Great, I guess I had no hope of ever getting kissed._

_I wasn't bothered by the fact that most girls my age had kissed a boy. I guess I could say I liked being different. I knew some people hadn't though, like Edward. He hasn't kissed a girl yet either. He keeps talking about that awful Gianna girl down his road though. I groaned. She was a fucking bitch if there ever was one. Almost as bad as Tanya Denali. Now I know she has kissed many boys._

_But Edward was always talking about this Gianna and how much he wanted to kiss her. It was really annoying. Couldn't he just shut up about it!_

_I threw my phone onto the coffee table and strolled into the kitchen for a drink. Hmmm Dad has beers in the fridge...maybe I could be naughty and sneak one._

_I smirked all the way to the fridge. Dad has so many of these he won't know one is missing. I pulled out the cold, green bottle and inspected the label. _

_I peered at the lid and groaned. A fucking metal cap, I don't even know how to open them._

_I went to the cutlery drawer and pulled out the bottle opener. Now how the fuck does this work?_

_I tried to prise it open but the opener kept slipping off, leaving little indentations in the metal. Fucking thing._

_Eventually the cap lifted off on one side. Foam sprayed out all over me and the floor "Shit!" I shouted as I ran to the sink._

_I pulled the cap off and put my mouth over the top, my mouth filled quickly with foam and my cheeks expanded like a hamster. I laughed at my predicament and swallowed the foam before taking a mouthful of the real thing._

_I winced as the taste hurt my back taste buds. The sound of the front door opening made me panic. Shit, they're home!_

_I quickly opened the cupboard door under the sink and shoved the bottle inside. I stood up and leaned against the counter, wiping my mouth._

"_We have to break it to her sometime Charlie" I heard my mom's voice drift in through the hallway. Who was her? Me?_

"_We wouldn't need to tell her anything if not for you. How do you think she is going to feel when she finds out about what you have done to her? To me?" I pushed myself of the counter and headed into the hallway._

"_Charlie you know that I nev- Bella!" My mom broke off her sentence when she saw me. My dad turned round to face me too._

"_What's going on?" I asked pulling my robe tighter around my body. I didn't need to be a scientist to see my mom and dad were being uncomfortable around each other._

"_We brought you some Chinese" My dad said forcing a smile and waving a bag in front of me. "Come on" he guided my shoulder back into the kitchen._

"_Shall I get plates? Yes plates...we need plates for food don't we?" My mom said behind us, almost to herself._

"_Bella baby just sit at the table and I'll get you your food OK?" My dad said kissing my forehead as I sat on the kitchen chair._

_My mom was pacing up and down, occasionally speaking in silent whispers to my dad as he plated up our food. My dad would reply with a scathing look at her. My mom and dad hardly ever fought, they way they were acting around each other scared me._

"_Here's your food" My mom said putting a plate of chicken noodles in front of me, but I'd suddenly lost my appetite._

_I pushed my fork around on the plate. My dad took the seat opposite me "Eat up Bells, come on"_

_I glanced at him to see that he was too pushing his food around his plate. I turned my head to my mom who was stood at the sink, staring at us with a frown on her face. She didn't even have any food._

_I slammed my fork down on the plate "OK, what is going on?"_

_My dad forced a smile "Nothing honey, eat up"_

"_No." I shouted "Stop treating me like I am stupid, something is going on...What?!" I said standing up in my seat._

_,My dad dropped his fork and turned to my mom. "Why don't you tell her..." he shot, standing up with his plate. I watched his back as he walked over to the sink, his shoulders hunched over, motionless._

"_Mom?" I questioned turning to her. I was shocked to see her eyes rimmed red, she took small tentative steps towards me._

_She grabbed my hands together "Now Bella, you have to understand that I love you very much and I always will" I didn't like the way this was going. My dad still hadn't turned round._

"_But...your father and I, we...we are getting a divorce" she said finally crying. A divorce? My heart stopped. My mom and dad were splitting up, not together, how could they be my mom and dad if they were split?_

"_What...Why?" I questioned slowly, not knowing what else to say._

"_Well....some people just grow apart..." My mom mumbled staring down at her shoes._

"_Yeah...with other people" I heard my dad finally mumble before he turned towards us. His eyes were rimmed also._

"_But...I don't want you or dad to leave. Why are you doing this?" I asked finally letting myself cry._

"_Awww honey" My mom face me hard "You will never lose us. Either of us."_

"_Why don't you love mom anymore?" I asked facing my dad. Charlie looked at me and gave me a sad smile._

"_I do" I frowned and turned back to my mom_

"_He loves you see...you don't need to divorce" I pleaded desperately clutching her hand._

"_No honey...It's me...I...I don't love daddy anymore. Not in that way" She said crying. So it was her! It was my mom who was breaking the family up. _

_I broke away from her. How could she do this to me?! To dad!_

_I quickly turned around and ran out of the kitchen; I kept on down the hall and out of the front door. I didn't care I was still in my dressing gown, I just ran and ran._

_I had no idea where I was going. People were honking at me as they drove past but I just kept running, tears down my face, hair sticking to them as I ran and ran._

_I found myself at the end of a familiar drive. I looked down at my bare feet, they were all dirty and I had a cut on my little toe. _

_I sniffed and made my way up the drive. My mom and dad may have devastated me but I knew Uncle Carlisle and Aunt Esme wouldn't abandon me. They would make me feel better._

_I wiped my nose as I rung the doorbell._

_I heard Carlisle's muffled voice through the wooden door "Just tell them I'm at an important meeting or something"_

_The door cracked open as Carlisle peered out, he looked down at me and opened the door wide "Bella? What happened to you?!" he came down the few steps and brought me into his arms._

"_Uncle Carlisle my mom and dad are getting a divorce...they are going to split up and leave me!" I sobbed into his jacket shoulder. Carlisle stroked my hair._

"_Sshh Bella it's OK, It's OK. Come inside" Carlisle helped me into the house "Do your parents know you are here?" _

"_No...I just ran" I said in between sobs._

"_They must be worried sick. I'll call them, just go sit down honey"_

"_Carlisle?" I heard Esme's soft voice come round the corner, she gasped when she saw me "Oh Bella. What have you done? Look at your feet...You aren't even dressed" She said softly wrapping her arms around me. "Come on let's get you a drink"_

_Esme led me into the kitchen and poured me some orange. I sniffled silently. _

"_I'll run you a bath. OK sweetie" Esme said kissing my hair. I watched as she left the room._

_Why couldn't my parents be like Esme and Carlisle? Edward was so lucky, I wish I was him._

"_Let's go for a bath then..." Esme said peering round the corner. I followed Esme to the bathroom where a warm bath was run. I actually smiled a little._

"_Now you get in and I will bring you a nice towel and fresh clothes" Esme said leaving the room. I stripped off my robe and pyjamas underneath before stepping into the hot bath. I watched entranced as the dirt and soil floated of my feet._

"_Here you go" Esme said in the door way. She placed a white towel on the rack and a set of Edwards's small pyjamas. I chuckled, he was getting so tall, and he must have grown out of them in the past month._

"_Thank you Esme" I croaked out. She smiled at me "Go to Edward's room when you are done. He's up there doing some homework" she left._

_Oh god Edward...I didn't want to go up there, no doubt he would laugh at me because he still had his parents and I didn't. I choked back a sob._

_I quickly got out of the bath and dried myself off before putting on Edward's old pyjamas. They were a bit long, but comfy none the less. I pulled my arms up back into the sleeves and walked out of the bathroom, holding my hands to my mouth._

_I padded up the stairs and along the hallway to Edward's bedroom. I stopped outside the door. Fucking hell._

_I knocked three times "Mom! I told you, I don't have any washing. I'm trying to do my homework!" I heard Edwards voice shout through the door._

"_It's Bella" I said back softly. The door in front of me flung open._

"_What do you wan-" Edward's scathing tone stopped short when he took in my appearance "What's happened?" he said frowning, he stepped to the side and I took this as an invite to go in._

_I saw his patio doors were open and a nice breeze was coming through. His play station was on the floor connected to the TV on pause. The controller was running along his floor to his comfy beanie chair. I laughed inside. Homework my ass._

"_Bella...why are you wearing my pyjamas?" I turned to look at Edward. He was standing by his dresser, all tall and dressed in comfy Sunday clothes._

"_I had to change out of my old ones" I gasped, trying not to cry. The reason why I needed to just hit me full force again._

"_Why...?" Edward asked slowly walking over to his beanie seat. I followed him; he grabbed his controller and moved it further to the side._

_Suddenly I burst into tears. Why? Because my mom and dad were splitting up!_

_Edward looked uncomfortable as I stood there crying. I had no idea what possessed me to do it but I ran over to him and jumped into his arms._

"_Oof" Edward grunted when I collided with his chest "Umm...Ok" he mumbled as he patted my head awkwardly. I gripped the top of his shirt and pulled myself closer, burying myself in his collar as my sobs broke free_

"_My mom and dad are divorcing! They are splitting up which means one of them will leave and I'm going to be torn around like a doll" I said clutching him harder "They don't love each other anymore Edward! Why can't they be like your mom and dad? My mom doesn't love my dad...she's breaking us up! I hate her!" I choked through sobs._

_Edward finally wrapped his arms around my stomach and pulled me closer "its ok Bella" he soothed "I can't believe it..." he sighed. "Aunt Renee and Charlie, I thought they would last forever" Edward said softly as he laid his head on my head._

_I scrunched my eyes up. I thought they would too._

"_Well...We will always be here for you. Even me." Edward said stroking my arm "Don't worry"_

"_Thank you" I said softly as my cry's subsided and I snuggled closer to him. I realised then that Edward was very comfy and he smelt nice, that was a bonus._

_We sat there hugging for the next ten minutes in silence. A knock at the door made us quickly separate. I smoothed down my hair and pyjama top._

"_Bella?" Carlisle peered into Edward's bedroom. "Your dad is downstairs" he said softly before shutting the door again._

_I felt something touch my hand, when I looked I saw Edward's hand holding mine "It's OK...Look your dad is here. I know" he emphasised the last words "That Uncle Charlie will always love you...and your mom"_

_I gave him a shy smile and chaste hug before standing up and slipping out of his room. I smiled, at least Edward had been nice for once._

_I went down the stairs slowly and saw my dad talking, his head hung with Carlisle. Carlisle had his hand on my dad's shoulder and Esme looked on the verge of tears._

"_Bella.." My dad gasped as he saw me. I knew my dad loved me, he would never abandon me. I ran down the last couple of steps and jumped into his arms._

"_I love you dad" I said hugging him tightly._

"_I love you too. Come on let's get you home" he said ruffling my hair. I smiled and held his hand._

"_You take care Charlie" Esme said kissing my dad on his cheek as we headed towards the door._

"_Bye Bella" I turned and saw Edward at the bottom of the staircase waving at me. I gave him a smile and waved back before following my dad out of the door._

* * *

My body ached, my back needed cracking, I could already feel the tendons pulling. I took a deep breath, something smelt musky and fruity. I opened my eyes fully to see that I was resting against something, something gray that was moving up and down.

I realised I had fallen asleep on Edward's chest. His hands were still around me, I could tell because of the tight feeling around my middle.

I raised my head up to look at Edward. His injured face was turned up towards the top of the van. His eyes were open and scanning the roof of the van.

I shuffled my feet around and Edwards face shot down to mine, he must have realised I was awake.

I tried to ask him how long I had been asleep but then I remembered I couldn't speak. I closed my eyes in anger and frustration.

The need to thrash about and go crazy was too tempting. I wanted to destroy something. I wanted to get out of these fucking bonds and pull this motherfucking rag off my face.

I screamed loudly into the rag and a high-pitched muffled scream filled the van. I slumped back onto Edward when I had finished. How embarrassing.

I looked at him again and he raised his eyebrow at me. Half-intrigued, half-amused. I nodded back at him knowing the eyebrow was to ask me if I felt better.

I lifted myself off him as his arms slid back up, off me and above his head before he lowered them in front of him.

I stared at the front end of the van, just through there our kidnapper was sat. Driving us to fuck knows where.

I stood up, using my knees and the side of the van for help. Fuck this shit. He kidnapped the wrong girl. This fucker thinks I'm just going to sit and take it, he had another thing coming.

I ran as hard as I could into the panel, screaming through my gag and banging it with my shoulder. I saw Edward move towards me saying something through his gag.

I turned to him and he was desperately shaking his head side to side. What? Stop banging? I'm not a fucking coward.

A bang from the front of the van startled me "You better calm the fuck down in there" A slow menacing voice said amused. That fucking asshole!

I turned back to Edward and stopped. Hold on a fucking minute...his hands were tied in front of him...Mine were tied behind...I grinned as best I could. Idea.

* * *

**EPOV**

I watched helpless as Bella repeatedly threw herself into the metal wall at the front of the van. She was going to hurt herself, what the fuck was she thinking?

That fucker up front told her to calm down. My heart stopped, that dick had a gun. He could shoot us at anytime.

I had been a wreck since the minute I knew Bella had been thrown into the van with me. How could somebody kidnap a girl? I was more worried for her than me, she was a female which meant she was at more of a risk than me. She was theoretically weaker and in danger of being sexually abused.

My hands clenched at the thought.

I can still see the red mark on her neck and a large red mark was now evident on her face. That cunt hurt her! I was going to fucking kill him!

I could still feel the wetness of her tears on my t-shirt from her breakdown. I wanted to desperately break down too, but I had to be strong for her. So I just sat there and comforted her the best I could until she fell asleep. I don't even know how long we had travelled or how long she had been asleep for...two maybe two and a half hours. I didn't really take note. I just sat there, staring at the van walls and stroking Bella's hands.

She must have been so frightened. I'm the man in the situation; I have to look after her. Forget that she hates me; I'm going to protect her no matter what.

I looked around at the floor; it must have smelt bad in here. My nose was numb and blocked from being punched. I thought my fight with Jacob earlier today was bad. It was nothing.

My face was throbbing like a bitch, but I got passed it because I wasn't the only one hurt either.

I looked towards Bella again and she was staring at me with an unfathomable expression. It was her thinking look. Fuck me this was going to be bad.

She dropped to her knees and crawled towards me. I looked inquisitively at her. What the fuck was she planning?

She mumbled something through her rag at me as she approached. For once in my life, I actually wished that Bella Swan could speak.

I had no idea what he was asking me, she kept pointing to my hands with her head, then leaning her head back in a circular motion. Did she want me to turn round?

I started to move but Bella's frantic shaking of head stopped me. So, no movement of me I guess.

She rolled her eyes and turned her back to me, sitting down in front. No was not the time to get the hump woman!

But she shuffled back in between my legs, I gasped lightly, it was uncontrollable when her tied hands grazed my cock through my jeans. Dammit Edward, think of your situation, not your dick.

I remained still as Bella pushed her back further to me. What was she doing?

She looked over her shoulder at me and turned her hands downwards. I followed, bringing my eyes all the way down her back until they rested on her tied hands. She moved them up and down a little, the best she could from her awkward position.

I frowned. My hands were rested on my left thigh, my right arm stretched over.

Then it hit me. You stupid fuck Cullen, it was obvious! How did you not think of this earlier?

I squeezed my arms nearer to the front of my body, bending my arms back. My hands now rested in the middle of us, right on top of Bella's.

She moved forward a little bit so my hands could get adjacent to hers. I stretched one of my long fingers out and grasped the end of the material tying her hands together. I used both my hands to pull it this way and that, threading them through each other. My hands were burning like shit as I moved, the rope cutting into me. But it was working; I loosened the restraint on her wrists.

Bella gave a muffled noise, before rubbing her hands together. Her wrists getting free.

I tried to laugh through the rag but ended up sounding like a strangled cat.

The rope came free of Bella's hand and she dived away from me, pulling the ropes off her hand and chucking them into the back corner of the van. I watched as she hurriedly untied the gag from her mouth, taking deep breaths when it was free.

I took in her appearance more freely now. The red mark on her cheek travelled all the way down to the bottom of her chin. Arghh! Let me fucking at that prick!

Her hair was all tangled, messy and sweaty. Her clothes were dirty from being laid on the floor and her shoes were all scuffed.

Bella quickly walked over to me "Edward..." she breathed softly as she untied the rag from my mouth.

I let out a breath at the freedom "I'm going to fucking kill him" I said. Bella gasped and put her finger over her mouth.

"Shh, we can't let him know we are like this. We have the advantage now" Bella said in a hurried whisper as she turned down to undo my ropes. I felt a stinging pain as the warm air hit the tender skin on my wrists; I rubbed them trying to soothe the pain.

Bella was crouched on her legs in front of me, inspecting her own hands. She looked up at me startled as I grabbed her face with both hands and brought her level to my face

"Are you OK? Did he hurt you?" I asked hurriedly. Searching her face.

"No, not bad" she whispered looking at my own face "Look at you, you are a mess. Don't worry about me, worry about yourself" Bella said pulling out of my grasp. She placed her right hand on my hair and stroked it.

"Is it painful...your face?" Not as painful as seeing you all tied up and helpless.

"I'll live" I said standing up. My knee cracked and I had to duck my head because of my tallness.

"Careful" Bella said standing up, holding my hip bone.

"Why are we being kidnapped?" I asked her. I knew she wouldn't know but I might as well try.

She just shrugged "I don't know. But it's not a coincidence. Me and you...it was obviously planned" She was right there. Some fucker had planned to kidnap us. But what the fuck for?

I walked to the end of the van where the doors were and tried pulling the handle. Fucking locked. I kicked the door in frustration.

"Edward...shh" Bella said coming over to me. I sighed and looked around the van.

"We might be on a road. There might be people about" I said tugging my hair; we needed a fucking way out. It was too hot in here; we would die if we didn't get air soon. I wiped some sweat off my forehead. My t-shirt was sticking to the bottom of my back.

I looked at Bella and saw that she was shrugging out of her navy jacket, leaving her in a white top. A surprisingly clean white top.

Bella looked at me for a long moment before frowning "Your right...If we are on a road, we could bang and shout...someone should hear us!" Bella's voice got more excited the more she went on. It made me get excited too.

"OK" I whispered. Bella quickly went passed me and started banging on the white van door. I watched her for a moment before joining her, banging louder.

"Help!" Bella shouted. Her voice echoing around the van.

"Help us!" I shouted, mimicking her and banging with my fist.

The two of us continued banging and shouting for help to anyone outside the van who would listen. There was no fucking way somebody couldn't hear us.

The van suddenly grounded to a halt. Both Bella and I were thrown back to the far end.

"Fuck!" I shouted as my head collided awkwardly with the side of the van.

"Argh" I turned my head towards Bella to see her lying flat, holding her hand to the back of her head. The sound of a door slamming behind me brought me too my feet. He knew now, he fucking knew we had broken free.

I helped Bella up as the sound of the van door churned.

They suddenly flung open and the amused face of the creep who took us stood there with his hands across his chest. I looked behind him, there was just a long black road, and I could see heat waves rising from the tarmac. The colour of yellow crowded the road from both sides. Fuck.

"Well, well, well" The guy said raising himself into the van with one arm. I felt Bella clutch me tighter "I see you escaped your bonds. Well done" he smirked wiggling his eyebrows. That cocksucker.

"You fucking asshole!" I shouted, clutching Bella tighter towards myself.

"Tut tut. That's no way to speak to me" the guy said unfolding his arms and cocking his head to the side "Ahh I see you are getting more comfortably acquainted with wild cat over here" he said nodding at Bella.

"Fuck you!" Bella spat from beneath me.

"Oh I will" The guy spat smirking. My body shivered.

"You fucking touch her and it will be the last thing you do" I snarled getting up. Bella was clutching at my legs.

"Why? What are you going to do?" The weirdo said walking closer to me.

"Edward...please" Bella gasped below me. I looked towards her pleading big brown eyes, my anger fading.

The guy laughed "Wow, the bitch has power over you" I turned to him sharply, he side smirked at me and leaned forward "Now I know your weakness" he whispered.

I snarled loudly and quickly punched him in the face "You fucker! Let us go!" I shouted as he staggered back.

Bella screamed and scrambled out of the van "Edward come on!" she shouted. I went to follow her but the guy grabbed me by the neck and shoved me back.

"You little fucker!" he screamed in my face before hitting me again. I grunted in pain. That fucking hurt.

"No!" Bella shouted from the end of the van.

"Bella fucking run!" I said as I spat out some blood from my mouth "Now dammit!" I said when I realised she was still there. Bella shot me a pained look before turning around and running.

The guy grabbed my t-shirt round the collar and threw me out of the van. I travelled through the air before landing on my back on the scorching hot road. The air was even hotter and humid out here.

"You want to fucking go, go" he said jumping down from the van himself. Was he fucking serious?

I got up and stared at him for a long moment as I took little steps backwards. Now even I knew it wasn't that fucking easy.

The guys hands moved to his back pockets, he pulled out two guns. Fuck me. I was going to fucking die.

I stopped in my tracks as the guy smirked at me "Well go then" he said motioning along the road. I turned around; Bella was already half way down it, running as fast as she could.

"You're going to shoot me" I said blandly.

"No." He said shaking his head "I'm going to shoot her" he nodded over my shoulder. I looked wide eyed behind me. He was going to shoot Bella.

"No!" I said moving towards him. He pointed one of the guns into my chest. I held my hands up and breathed heavily, looking down at the thing touching my chest.

The gun suddenly moved to my left and gave an echoing bang. My mind froze and went blank. No, please god no.

"Argh" I heard a tiny voice float to me from a distance. I quickly spun around. Bella was no longer running, I could see her silhouette lying on the floor through the heat waves of the ground. My heart clenched and I gasped trying to catch breath.

"You...you fucking..you shot her" I said silently virtually audible.

"Told ya I would" the guy said smirking, putting the two guns back into his pocket. I stood motionless just looking at Bella's body on the roadside. A single tear fell from my face as my heart broke. My Bella was dead...

* * *

**Am I evil or what??? :D don't forget to R&R xxx**


	10. Questions

**A/N I'm sorry I didn't get this out sooner. I'm actually in Scotland right now for the weekend, but I managed to type this in the car on the way up here.**

**Anyway let me just say how majorly pleased I was with the last chapter. Seriously you guys rock. I think If I didn't get the reviews I did, these chapters would be coming a lot slower, you really give me motivation! So anyway thanks to people who Review/Fav/Alert.**

**Well here's the lead on from last chapter's cliffhanger...**

* * *

**EPOV**

I stood motionless as the tear dropped down my chin. The wind whipped the sand next to me, it forming a swirl blocking my view from a motionless Bella.

That fucker had taken her life. He had fucking killed her.

I was so pathetic and weak right now that I couldn't even avenge her death. Right now I wanted to die to. She should be alive, not me. I never had chance to tell her that I secretly didn't hate her and that I regretted everything I did to her. I didn't even have chance to apologize.

I saw that murder walk past me and head in the direction of Bella. I couldn't even move my feet.

My face contorted with anger, this bastard had killed Bella, taken her from me and our family. Fucking move your feet Cullen!

I watched his retreating back as he walked with a slouch away from me. My adrenaline pumped in my veins and before I even knew what I was doing myself; my legs had pushed off the hot ground and were pounding towards him.

I could see two of his guns sticking out of the back of his jeans. I could grab one of them; the way I was feeling I could put a bullet right in the back of his head in less than a second. Another second later and I would have put one in mine too.

My legs pushed harder as I gained within a feet of him. I was sure the fucker could hear my footsteps but he hasn't fucking turned around yet.

I draw my hand back, ready to grab a gun. I felt a moment of disgust, one of these is the gun that killed her.

I stretched my fingers out a moment from grasping the gun when the guy abruptly turned round and punched me in the face. I keeled to the ground, my face held in my hands.

Get the fuck up! Bella deserved this!

I faked more hurt than necessary and when I heard the cunt approach I flung myself up and hit his temple with a crunch.

"Fucker!" I screamed close to tears.

The guy was leaned over his hands on his knees, laughing. He was fucking laughing!

"You know you should be thanking me. The little bitch ran off and deserted you" I quickly leaped to him and punched him in the face again.

He fell on the floor and I nursed my knuckles. I'd given that punch my all.

He laughed again and spat a mouthful of blood out at the side of us "You know, I admire your courage, and your strength. But I gotta tell you man, you are some kind of pussy to let a girl get to you like that"

I wanted to hit him repeatedly. Until his head was nothing on the ground, but his words just reminded me of Bella and my heart dropped again. Bella was dead.

I pointed at him weakly letting the tears flow. I was in fucking hysterics; I could hardly string out a sentence. Come on Edward, you are no pussy!

"You...fucking took her. You killed Bella. Bella" I pointed to myself hard, sobbing, and red in the face "My Bella is gone. And it's all your fucking fault" I pointed back to him, gritting my teeth and advancing towards him. The guy looked panicked for a moment before he stood up on one knee and pulled a gun out of his pocket, aiming it at my head.

"I've let you hit me and bitch on about your little girlfriend. But all the time I've been too polite to point out that at any moment, I could take this and blow your fucking head right off tour shoulders" He smirked and stood up fully "So now you know. Shut the fuck up"

I stared at the gun barrel. He wanted to play these games, so do I. I was going to call his bluff. If he didn't kill me, I guess I'd live for a little while longer. If he did actually kill me, I wouldn't care. Bella would be there.

I dropped to my knees heavily. The scorching tarmac burning through my black jeans "Go on then" I shouted jerking my head up "Fucking do it, kill me" I stared him dead in the eye.

He rose an eyebrow at me "You would die? For a girl?"

I swallowed thickly, not just any girl "No" He didn't need to know anything else. Anything else would have been an advantage.

I watched him eye me sceptically. He looked between the gun and me, like he was choosing between a hot chocolate and a latte. My breathing picked up pace. I could be fucking dead in a minute. I wished for a priest so I could confess all my sins before I went. Mind you, the bastard would probably tell me I can't be conformed.

The guy moved his eyes towards me again and an evil smile graced his features. He readjusted the gun closer to me "OK. Any last works" The gun barrel touched my forehead.

You know when people say you are a minute away from dying and your life flashes before your eyes? Well its bullshit. I didn't see my life; I saw tiny segments of it. Things that, if that priest was here I would confess to. Bad things, things I was ashamed of doing. Things I wished in this moment I could take back.

* * *

_8 months ago_

_I was sat in my Volvo at Forks High car park. I hated fucking Spanish so I'd bunked off with Emmett instead. We were the coolest motherfuckers._

_Emmett was rolling a cigarette, I couldn't tell if it was a joint or not. Fuck me that stuff stank. Well, I guess definitely a joint._

"_So what's happening tonight? What's the plan?" Emmett said dramatically, rolling some tobacco into a paper. I leaned over into the glove box and pulled out a stack of CD's, flipping through them._

"_I don't know the usual?" Radiohead...Kings of Leon...Muse...What the fuck? Shakira?! I was going to kill Alice...Coldplay. Hmm Coldplay._

_I took the CD out and pushed it into the car stereo._

"_Do we always have to listen to this depressing shit?" Emmett said throwing his head back into the head rest._

"_No. You can stand outside...whilst rolling that" I sniggered looking out of the window, fucking pouring it down with rain. The usual._

_Emmett looked up too "Ha, You can fuck off. I don't want my illegal substance wet through" I chuckled._

"_So anyway you didn't really tell me about tonight" Emmett said licking a side of his roll up paper. Fuck me, he asks me this every time and the answer is always the fucking same._

"_People come at nine. There will be shit hot music, I have booze, but people bring some too. Asshole dudes are going to be there, banging hot chicks are going to be there" I lowered my voice humorously "Lonely sad virgins are going to be there and the parents are out of town...anything else?" I asked raising an eyebrow._

_Emmett looked at me like he was retarded "You said that last time"_

_I rolled my eyes and groaned, laughing as I lowered my head to the steering wheel "Emmett..."_

"_What? Anyway this thing is finished. Wanna smoke?" He said wiggling his eyebrows. I frowned and looked out of the window. The rain had dried out some._

"_Sure" I shrugged off my seatbelt and stepped out of the car. Emmett followed._

_We walked to a little banking of grass by the car park and sat down, observing the school. We seemed to be the only students not in class. Fucking badass or what?_

_I pulled my coat around me, it was fucking freezing. I turned and watched Emmett light up the joint._

_He took a long drag then blew out, his face turned into one of satisfaction "Wow that's good shit. Just what I needed" I chuckled as he held the joint out in front of me. _

_I wasn't big on the whole drug thing. Sure I'd taken it before...just not as much as Emmett._

_I put it to my lips and took a drag before blowing out. Fuck me, how much pot did he put in there? My head started to feel light headed, like I was drunk. It was awesome._

_I took two more drags and passed it back to Emmett "Cheers dude" He said lighting the end again._

_I smiled and turned towards the school. Ha. Fucking hell, so we weren't the only one's bunking off after all. There stood by the entrance in a flowing flowery dress and leggings was Isabella. She must be fucking freezing in this whether, I noted with a grin._

_I nudged Emmett and nodded my head towards her "Virgin B, Twelve 0' clock" _

_Emmett looked up and smiled "She bunking off too. What a naughty little girl" he said winking at me._

_I smirked and looked back over towards her; I don't think she had seen us yet. I put my two fingers in my mouth and whistled as hard as I could "Hey, Bella!" I shouted, waving my hand over my head. She turned to face us, then looked to the side shyly. What the fuck is she shy with me for?_

"_Hey Edward!" She shouted back, her eyes drifted to the side of me "Emmett!"_

_I watched as Emmett raised a hand as acknowledgement. I gestured with my hand for her to come over, don't even ask me the fuck why._

_I watched amused as she stumbled towards us. Blushing and carrying a hand full of books under her arm. Fucking geek._

"_What are you doing out of class?" I asked when she was in earshot. She carried on walking closer._

"_I could ask you the same question" he eyes looked at Emmett "Or do I even need to ask"_

"_What does that mean?" Emmett said glaring at her. I watched as she shrugged_

"_Smoking pot" Bella said raising her eyebrows. Emmett laughed, smoke coming out of his nose._

"_What you going to do, miss goody two shoes? Tell?" _

_Bella shot him a look "Like I would; besides I don't mind it. I've done it myself a couple of times"_

_I gaped my mouth at the her. The fucking liar "You have not"_

_Bella narrowed her eyes at me "Yes I have...you don't know everything about me Edward" That annoyed me; I knew mostly everything about her, why wouldn't she tell me that._

"_You are a liar" I said plainly turning to Emmett, he was grinning at me in agreement._

_Suddenly the joint was plucked from his fingers "Hey!" Emmett said reaching back out._

"_I'll prove it" I watched entranced as she put the joint to her lips. Fuck that was hot. She took a drag and blew out. No coughing, no quaking, she handled it like a fucking pro._

"_Whoa. My kinda girl. Sit yourself down" Emmett said patting the seat beside him. Bella smirked and passed him back the joint, she walked up the little mound of grass and sat at the side of me. I guess Emmett made her feel uncomfortable._

"_Hmm" she said then chuckled. She was fucking stoned "So Edward, doing anything different at your party tonight" Bella asked looking at me with glazed eyes._

"_Why you coming?" Emmett asked smiling. I wanted to punch him for some reason, but I realized he was stoned too. I appeared to be the only, slightly, sober one._

"_Yep" Bella said giggling._

_I rolled my eyes "I should have guessed. I can't get rid of you" I said jokingly._

_Bella gripped my arm and laughed "Oh Edward. You know you love me really" Like fuck I did._

"_Yeah. Sure" I said laughing. "You never did answer my question" I asked lying down next to her, she laid down too._

"_What was that?" She said pulling a leaf out of my hair and inspecting it. She was weird sometimes._

"_About why you were bunking off" _

"_Oh, that" she said looking at me. Her eyes glanced to the side "I'd rather not talk about it now"_

_I frowned and looked over my shoulder, Emmett was sat there smoking the last of the joint. Fucker didn't save me any._

_I was about to turn around and bite his head off when Bella pulled me against her, looping her arms around my neck. Her lips near my ear. For some reason I wanted to groan._

"_My mom's met a new a man. Dad and me found out this morning, he was a bit upset so I stayed home a while. He insisted I go to school, so I did. But my lesson was half way through and I fucking hate walking in late" Bella whispered. Her breath tickled my ear and for a moment I forgot it was Bella and wanted to whip my dick out._

_But then what she said hit me "Is Charlie Ok?" I whispered back. I was taken aback by her giggles_

"_Edward" she tightened her arms around my neck "That tickles" she said laughing more._

"_You guys want me to leave so you can fuck in peace?" I heard a sarcastic voice next to me. Shit._

_I broke out of Bella's grip and sat up "Fuck off Emmett"_

"_Aww Bella was getting excited wasn't you?" Emmett asked as Bella sat up too, chuckling "Did you hope you were going to lose your virginity?" Emmett asked seriously with blood shot eyes._

_Bella's giggles slowed down, she cleared her throat and stood up straightening her clothes "You're an ass" she shot at Emmett._

_I watched as she slid down the little banking and turned to me, she smiled slightly before leaning over and kissing my cheek. Whoa! "See you tonight then..." she said before hopping off. Emmett shot me a what the fuck look and I held in a laugh. Bella wasn't just stoned. She was fucking stoned._

* * *

_The party was in full swing, the house was full and the music was banging. Lauren Mallory was currently dripping off my arm, begging me to find a place to fuck her in this big mansion of mine. Fuck yeah I was going to, just later._

_Rosalie and Alice were in the kitchen with Emmett and Jasper, doing shots._

"_Fuck me" Alice said pulling a face "I hate salt" she stuck her tongue out. Gross._

_I high fived Jasper and Emmett "Yo. Where's Jacob tonight?" I asked filling up my cup with beer._

"_He's here somewhere" Jasper said looking over the heads of hundreds of teenagers. _

"_Ahh fuck it, I'll run into him" I said smiling and pulling Lauren closer to my body. She purred in my ear and stroked her hands down my back._

"_Jazz baby, did you see Bella yet?" Alice said kissing Jasper softly on the lips. My head turned, Alice wanted Bella._

"_Yeah. I saw her like twenty minutes ago, she was with Angela and Jess" Jasper said kissing her back. Ahh Jessica...I remember her._

"_Bella Swan...Why is she here?" Lauren asked in a mocking tone. Bitch._

"_Hey, she's Ed's god-sister" Rosalie said nodding her head at me._

_Lauren rolled her eyes and took my cup out of my hand "Well I know that" she trailed off drinking my beer. Oh hell no. I let go of her waist, no one drinks my alcohol._

"_But she's like a major geek" Lauren said laughing. _

"_Hey that's my friend you are talking about" Alice said pointing at her. Don't ever mess with Alice._

"_Whatever. I'm going to find T" Lauren said swishing her hair and walking off. Thank fuck for that._

"_Alice you just cock-blocked Edward" Emmett said laughing. _

"_Good. She's a skank anyway" Alice said picking up another shot. She looked at me "You should be thanking me" I shot her a sarcastic grin._

"_I'm going to check around" I said filling two cups of beer. These would last me until I got back to the kitchen._

_I walked out of the kitchen, narrowly trying to avoid all the dancing drunk idiots. I spied Newton doing an I don't know what the fuck dance. Damn that dude was stupid._

_I spotted a tall frame near the window of the living room. That fucker was not mistakable._

"_Jacob!" I called out as he turned around. He was talking to sexy Leah across the room. Mmm fuck._

"_Hey Edward" Jacob said giving me a man hug. "Place is banging" he said raising a cup. I raised my two._

"_Sure is"_

"_Take it you are getting to know Leah" I said grinning at her. She shot me an irritated look. Bitch._

"_Yeah. We were talking about old times. Leah and I used to play together when we were younger" Jacob said smiling. Hmm didn't expect that one._

"_Cool" I said sipping my beer. "Anyway I got to walk around, greet people and all that shit" I said backing away. I'll leave them to get reacquainted. They better not do it in my parents' bedroom._

_I walked around for the next hour, getting slaps on the back from the boys, ass groping the women, smoking occasionally and I must have drunk at least fifteen beers. I was fucked._

_But shit man I needed the toilet, all that beer was coming back through me like wild fire. I decided to go to my bedroom toilet, nobody would be in there. My room was strictly off fucking limits at this party. I staggered up there, holding myself up by the wall._

_I opened my bedroom door. It was dark and the thumping of music sounded far off from up here. I walked blindly to my bathroom and turned the light on, my eyes hurt adjusting to the bright light. I smiled swaying about as I finally pulled out my ten inch and relieved myself. Fuck that felt good._

_I flushed the chain and buttoned up my pants, heading to the sink. I washed my hands quickly. I needed some more booze._

_I was just wiping my hands on the towel when I heard my bedroom door creak open. I looked out of the bathroom, the light from the hallway shone through my bedroom door as It creaked open. Which fucker decided to come check out Edward's lair?_

_I peaked round the corner of the door as the door shut again. I heard shuffling of feet. Nobody better be coming in here for nookie._

_I leaped out of the bathroom door frame "What are you doing in my bedroom?" I asked whoever it was._

_A girl breathing heavily whispered "Fuck sake Edward, you scared the shit out of me!" I frowned, what the fuck was she doing in here?_

_I flipped on the main light in my bedroom "Arghh My eyes" she said shielding them._

"_What are you snooping in here for?" I asked as she walked closer. I noticed she was wearing a navy blue baby doll dress. Her hair was up in a bun and she was wearing some dangly silver earrings._

"_I'm not snooping, I need the toilet" she said in a strained laugh as she tried to get past me._

"_My toilet is out of bounds, even for you" I said crossing my hands over my chest, I swayed and landed into the door post._

"_Oh don't be mean. I'm busting" she said crossing her legs for effect. I rolled my eyes._

"_Well go where everyone else goes" I said smirking. I loved winding her up._

"_The queue is a mile long. Plus I'm a VIP to you. Let me piss" Oh how dare she? VIP to me?_

"_I don't think so. Back downstairs you go" I said shooing her away with my hands._

"_Shut up. Let me go to your toilet or I'm going to pee all over your floor" Shit. OK. She had me._

_I sighed "Fine but hurry up and I'm not leaving you alone"_

_She smiled and tapped my cheek as she ran past "Oh Edward you are the best god-brother ever. And I mean ever" I shook my head. How much as she had to drink?_

"_Sure Bella" I said sitting on my bed and lighting a cigarette._

"_Edward! You scrub, you've pissed all over the toilet seat! Now it's all over my ass!" I heard Bella shriek. I burst out laughing._

"_It's not funny" She slurred before giggling. Defiantly drunk._

"_Why are you laughing then? Anyway how much have you had to drink?"_

"_Ohh calm down granddad, just a few" I heard her pause "Are you smoking?"_

"_Yes" I replied. "Does it bother you?" _

_She didn't reply, all I could here was here peeing. Eww_

"_Bella I can here you weeing" I said taking a drag of my cigarette._

"_Oh my god! Well don't listen then" She shrieked. Sheesh._

_I heard the toilet flush and the sink running. Thank fuck she's finished. I turned towards the bathroom door. Bella came out swaying and pulling her dress down awkwardly, she turned to me and smiled brightly. Stalking over._

_She jumped on my bed and we both bounced. "That was fun!" Bella giggled "Your bed is so comfy" she laid down and buried her face in my pillow. She better not fall asleep._

"_Err Bella get off my bed" I said taking a drag of my cigarette. Bella sat up suddenly._

"_Can I have a drag?"_

_I frowned but handed her the cigarette "Sure" I watched as she took a deep drag, her eyes locked on mine._

"_Mmm Edward, your eyes are so pretty" She gave me back the cigarette. I eyed her as she was looking at me. I turned around by the intensity of her gaze. Clearing my throat, I stubbed my cigarette out and threw it in my secret ashtray at the bottom of my drawer._

"_So you ready to go down?" I asked turning back around._

_Bella made my voice die in my throat when he straddled me, both of her legs over my waist. I involuntarily put my hands on her hips "Bella?...What are you doing?" I stuttered out starting to sober up._

_She put her hands in my hair and pulled my head closer "Maybe Emmett was right" she mumbled as she brought her face to my neck. I gasped as she started placing tender small kisses on my neck. Fuck, this was hot! My body reacted instantly, I wanted to push her over and bury myself in her. God-sister or not. _

_But I was the sober one; I had to keep us from doing something stupid. That thought died when she started rubbing herself on my cock, through my jeans. I moaned and leaned my head further to the side._

"_Edward..." Bella giggled "I can feel you..." she whispered into my ear, biting my lobe. Fuck me._

"_Bella...You have to stop" I whispered lust driven. "What..what did you mean about Emmett?" I finished off with a moan as she started to grind harder and claw at my shirt._

"_I was talking to Jess earlier and she said tonight I should lose my cherry" Bella sat up fully and smirked at me "So I want to lose it to you. I want you Edward" Bella said heading towards my lips. Ouch. My heart clenched. I pulled her back away from me and she looked at me confused as I pushed her off me._

"_I can't do that Bella" I said standing up and buttoning my shirt back up._

"_What?...Why?" Bella said in a slurred, hurt voice._

"_Because, you made it perfectly clear that was not what you wanted" I spat walking over to my dresser. The memory of rejection washed over me._

"_Yeah...but that was then, not now" Bella said. I heard her stand up._

"_It doesn't matter when you said it. The meaning still stands" I said standing by the patio doors, looking out at the night._

_She sighed "Edward...you can't use that against me. We were fifteen, I wasn't ready"_

_I turned sharply "What, but you are now?" I spat. She looked at me with hooded eyes._

"_Yes...please Edward I trust you" She said walking closer. I needed to stop her before she did something we would both regret._

"_You hate me. I hate you. We passed the stage of" I gestured towards her "That. A long time ago"_

_She bit her lip and looked down "Look, I know. I hurt you with what I said, but I was being defensive of myself. It wasn't you, it was me" Bella said desperately. Oh hell no she did not just say that._

"_Please tell me you did not just say what I think you did?" I said eying her with anger. How dare she bring up excuses now?_

"_I want to do it Edward, I wasn't ready then" she walked closer and clutched my shirt "I am now"_

_I breathed fast and heavily "it's too late" I whispered pushing her away from me "I'm not a virgin anymore Bella. That's what I offered, but you said no. I could have been...but now it's one sided and I'm not with it anymore" I sighed looking back out of my patio doors._

"_I know you are not a virgin Edward. I didn't expect you to wait because I said no...I just, I don't care. I want it, with you. Right now" Bella said. I heard a low thud and turned around to see she was sat on my bed. Heaven help me._

"_You are drunk Bella. You don't know what you are asking" I said pacing up and down. I must not fall into temptation, I must not-_

"_I'm sober enough" Bella giggled "I can see you crumbling. Just do it" she slurred seductively._

_I turned to her fully. This couldn't happen, she hurt me all those years ago and now she expects me to fulfil what she wants? No. She's drunk...she's not in her right mind. I have to do something, something drastic to make her go away. I'm almost breaking myself. She is turning me on right now and I don't like it. Not one bit. I don't feel things like this about Bella._

"_You know what? Look at you" I said pointing at her up and down, she followed my hand and shrugged "You are acting like a cheap slut. I'd expect something like this from Tanya or Lauren, but not you Bella. Never you. I'm ashamed"_

_I watched her frown turn down sadly "I'm...I'm not a slut. How can you say that?...I don't believe you" Bella said turning her head up. Damn why did she have to be so fucking stubborn. I looked down at the floor. I knew what I had to do; she would hate me even more. I'd probably hate myself too._

_I walked over to her with a fierce look "Bella. I don't fucking want you OK. I never did, I wanted you for sex, but when somebody else gave it you were surplus to requirements. So don't come in here thinking I'm pining over you because I'm not. You turned me down, I moved on. I don't want sex with you anymore." She stood up from my bed a frown on her face "I've had my sex now, so what the fuck would I want you for? Hmm I mean come on, look at you. Bella, stop embarrassing yourself because I don't want you, I never will" She is still stood there, determined. Time to deliver the low blow that will kill us both "Just like your parents!"_

_It's silent, I swear I could hear a pin drop. I watch, guilt eating me up inside. She's drunk; she probably won't remember this in the morning. But I will. For the rest of my life._

_Her bottom lip trembles and I can tell she is trying not to cry "I hate you" She spits out, a tear finally spilling over. She walks up to me and slaps me hard across the face. It fucking hurts but I accept it without a care. I hear her walk around me and leave the room, slamming it behind her._

_I take a deep breath and sit back on my bed, lighting another cigarette. I fucking hated my life._

* * *

I said my real last words in my head. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of hearing them. I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry. The words reverberate in my head as I face the gun barrel head on. I look into the eyes of the man who took Isabella from me.

"Yeah. Fuck you"

It's like slow motion as his face hardens and his finger pulls the trigger. My eyes are closed together tight as I wait for the blackness.

Click. A loud echo of a click surrounds me. I open one eye and gaze into the amused face of my kidnapper. He's chuckling and holding his stomach before putting the gun at the back of his jeans.

"You should have seen your face" he laughed walking off, towards Bella. I scrunched my face up in confusion and got up off my knees.

"Why didn't you shoot me?!" I shouted with my arms wide open. Stood in the middle of the deserted, long road.

The guy turned round to face me and walked backwards, raising both of his arms to the side of him "What the fuck would I achieve out of killing you?" he shouted before laughing and turning around. What? Why the fuck was I more important than Bella.

"Well what the fuck would you achieve out of killing her? You fucking asshole" I shouted, running to catch up with him.

He stopped and I stopped, the hot air blowing in my face and hair. He turned to face me with a slight grin on his face "Now, now Edward. The only person who has said anything about killing her" he pointed at me "is you."

I frowned. What the fuck was he talking about "What?"

"Bella is important too" he shoot me a sceptical look "You didn't really think I would kill her so soon did you?" he grinned. My heart speed up, was he saying Bella was still alive? Why the fuck was she out cold then, motionless?

"I wouldn't put it past you" I spat, clenching my fists.

"Nah" he said putting his hands on his hips "I like to have some fun first"

I watched as he turned back around and headed towards Bella's body. I managed a tiny smile. Bella was alive. She was fucking alive. That was what this ass was saying. I needed to know, I needed to know she was Ok-

"Arghh" I heard a feminine moan. Bella!

I turned towards Bella, her torso was moving around. A small laugh escaped my throat.

"Bella!" I shouted running towards her, I past the guy and he just stayed silent. I carried on running nearer to her body. She might not be dead, but he did shoot her. It was obvious she was hurt if not dead.

"Edward..." I heard Bella mumbled as she caught my eye, running towards her.

"I'm here. I'm here" I said gasping for breath as I knelt down next to her. I picked her up, her torso resting on my chest as I sobbed into her hair. She was still drowsy and incoherent "I thought you were dead. I thought you were fucking dead Bella" I let my tears fall.

I was suddenly ripped from here and shoved away "Enough lover boy" that fucking bastard was staring at me.

Bella's eyes opened wider and she started moving around and groaning. I panicked. What had he done to her?

"What have you done to her?" I hissed. He just laughed in response.

Suddenly Bella let out a loud shriek and pulled her head up, looking down at her legs. Her body was clenched and her arms were straight, pointing towards her left leg. I walked round her and frowned, something that looked like a dart was sticking out of her leg.

I watched as Bella turned red faced and furious towards our kidnapper "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SHOOT ME WITH?!" She screamed at the top of her voice. The guy just smirked at her.

Bella turned her hands down and went to pull the dart out, a click made us both look at the creep, he was holding a black gun towards Bella's head "Don't touch it, it takes ten minutes to come into affect" he shrugged his jacket up and looked at his watch "You have been out for seven"

"What the fuck are you doing to her?" I snarled.

"I can't feel my legs" Bella gasped, hitting her legs. I frowned and stalked towards her.

The guy suddenly turned the gun on me "Come any closer and I'll put one in you. Right in your neck" He said through furious eyes. I weighed my options Bella was hurting and evidently paralysed from the waist down. I however, was not. That gave us something.

I reluctantly nodded and stepped back, my eyes drifting to Bella. She was staring at her legs in fear and shock.

"Right, let's get back to the van" The guy said standing up. He gestured between Bella and him with the gun "Do you want me to carry her?"

"Stay the fuck away from her" I spat walking towards Bella. The guy raised is gun again. He could fuck off right now.

I leaned down to Bella "Bella wrap your hands around my shoulders" she did and I picked her body up. Her legs felt no different to me as I picked her up bridal style, I squinted with the sun in my eyes at the guy. He smiled and gestured towards the van.

"As you were" I shot him a glare and set back off for the van. Bella was breathing heavily into my shoulder. I couldn't believe she was in my arms right now. Alive.

"He's about five yards behind" she whispered in my ear "What's happening?"

"I know he's got two guns. One is whatever the fuck he did to you. The other, I think it's a real gun" I whispered sighing. Struggling to carry her body in the heat. My head was dripping with sweat.

"Where are we?" Bella asked.

"I don't know somewhere in the desert or something. Nevada maybe?"

I heard Bella gasp "Nevada?" She buried her head in my shoulder "What are we going to do?" She whispered on the verge of tears. To be honest I had no fucking clue.

"I don't know, but I'll figure something out" I said as I approached the van. The van left a shadow and I sighed as I got out of the heat.

"Put her in the van" the man hissed. I shook out the towel on the van floor before placing Bella gently on it. I sat next to her, my arms wrapped around her as the guy sat down on the floor in front of us.

"We want some answers" I hissed.

* * *

**BPOV**

I barley registered Edward's arms around me. I was in shock, I couldn't feel my legs. A six inch dart was sticking out of it, I couldn't feel the pin in my body now. I couldn't feel anything in my legs. They were numb and fuzzy feeling. It reminded me of the time I went to the dentist and had a filling done. The dentist had give me an injection beforehand to deal with the pain.

I wanted to scream, but this guy had guns. I'd already had one pointed at my head and seen one being pointed at Edward. This shit just became even more serious.

"We want some answers" I heard Edward spit beside me. I wanted to tell him to be quiet. This kidnapper meant business; he wouldn't even hesitate to hurt us. If Edward kept being an idiot and demanding things, he could get hurt.

To my surprise the weird fucker just nodded his head and leaned back against the side of the van. He pulled the two guns out of his back and placed them at either side of him, one facing me, one facing Edward.

"Sure, let me set out the rule's first. Then you can ask away" He said politely, almost as if we were old friends. I wanted to spit in his face.

"Fine" Edward hissed beside me. I leaned in closer to him.

The gut smirked before leaning over taking in a harsh intake of breath "Rule number one. No fucking backchat, I mean, I know your teenagers so I guess I will allow a little" he gestured with his index finger and thumb "Backchat. Rule number two. Don't ever question me on my job, unless I give you permission. My job is not to kill you, but to kill you if you misbehave so, be good" he finished with a large grin "Thirdly. You try any shit that could get me killed or make sure I can't so my job" I gasped as he pulled his gun out and pointed it towards us "I blow your fucking heads off" He lowered the gun "Am I clear on the rules?"

I nodded harshly. "They're not very outrageous" I heard Edward gasp "They are childish rules" he continued. I held my breath as the guy eyed Edward.

"Thank you for your opinion Mr Cullen, but I didn't make them"

I scoffed, yeah right. He seemed like a total numb fuck. "Got anything to add Miss Swan?" the guy said to me.

"Yeah. When can we start to ask questions?" I shot. This guy was a complete fucking schizophrenic. One minute he's holding a gun to our head, the next he's asking us if we have anything to say. Fucked up.

"Now" he said blandly. I opened my mouth but Edward beat me to it.

"Why are we here?"

"You are kidnapped. Next question"

"You asshole. Why are we kidnapped?" I heard Edward shout next to me. Wow, the new angry, psycho Edward was hot.

"I have been hired by a person to take you. The person I work for needs you two in particular to achieve what he wants. He is a very powerful man. He's not a bad man, just desperate" He leaned back again "And rich"

"So why are we important to him?" I asked trying to move my legs. They were still numb as fuck.

"It's not my place to tell you that" he said tapping his hands on the van floor. I heard Edward chuckle next to me.

"So you are the Joey then? The middle man, you are less important than we are" Edward said shaking his head in amusement.

The guy just grinned like he knew something, we didn't. I felt nervous.

"Where are you taking us?" I asked scowling; the numbness was spreading up my back.

"Somewhere secluded, where you won't be found" I didn't expect this answer; it made it more scary and real. I felt my eyes welling up. I wanted to desperately cry, but I wouldn't give the fucker the satisfaction.

"What do to her legs?" I heard Edward ask as he pulled me closer.

The man across from us laughed "I was wondering when we would get to that" He pulled one of the guns from his side and pointed it at us. Both Edward and I shrunk back. "This guy" he pointed the gun at Edward "Though I'd killed you" he pointed it at me "With this" he gestured it upwards and shook it. "You should have heard him whining and crying that I'd killed you. Hell, he even wanted to fucking die as well. Got on his knees and everything"

I gasped, as Edward stiffened next to me. Edward had done all that because he thought I was dead. That was a fucking turn up for the books. I thought he would have been pleased if anything.

"Anyway, this gun here. Is very fucking special" he placed it in front of us "It contains darts filled with local anaesthetic. Cool huh?" He looked up towards us bright eyed "When the dart goes into the skin, it realises the anaesthetic, causing temporary paralysis. Just like you with your legs" he said pointing the gun at me "Oh and you can take that dart out now by the way"

I quickly pulled the dart out and didn't feel a thing. I gritted my teeth and chucked it out of the van and on to the road. "Thank you" I hissed.

"So anyway, it takes ten minutes to come into effect-"

"How long does this shit last?" I seethed. This jerk was pushing a nerve right now.

"Around six to seven hours. It should keep you down until we get to our destination" he added smugly. I never wanted to hit someone more.

"What about the other gun" I heard Edward ask next to me.

"This" the guy picked up the black gun "Is real. A real fucking gun that can shoot a hole in your body in less than a second. So fuck around" He pointed the gun at Edward "And. Bang!" Both Edward and I jumped at his voice "Your dead"

"Are you going to tie us up and gag us again?" Edward asked lowly. I felt his hand come and rest at the bottom of my back in a comforting gesture.

The guy turned down his lips and nodded "Do I need to?"

I stared at him in confusion, was he actually asking us if we wanted that?

"What do you mean?" Edward asked like he had just read my mind. He does that a lot.

"Well let's just say I'm not going to. I'm going to trust you. You know why?" The guy said inching closer. I stared at his wild eyes, frozen. This guy was fucking terrifying.

He suddenly reached out and grabbed Edwards's hair, pulling him forward and shoving the gun in his mouth. I screamed loudly "No. Edward!"

The guy looked me dead in the eye "You! If you fuck about, try anything to get attention whist we are on our travels. If you open that pretty mouth for anyone other than me and him. I fucking shoot him!" He said glaring at me.

I put my hands out "Alright! Alright! Just let him go!" I sobbed. My head was suddenly pulled and something cold rested on the temple of my head.

I saw Edward who was now on his hands and knees, staring at me in horror and anger "You take that gun away from her!"

"Sit down little boy" I heard a voice to my left. The gun pressed against my temple harder and I watched as Edward finally sat down, his eyes pained.

"Now. Same goes for you. Any shit and I blow her brains out. Right on you" I could hear the humour in his voice. Edward just nodded.

The cold pressure disappeared and Edward was at my side in an instant. I watched tearful as our kidnapper stood up and put both his guns back in his pocket "Now, anymore questions?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

"Not yet" Edward hissed. I felt safe in his arms, safer than I should.

My stomach was hurting and not from the numbness, I was hungry. Bella, trust you're fucking appetite to go crazy at a time like this.

"Do you have any food" I blurted out. Fuck suffering in silence. He was going to get the real deal Bella.

"I thought you'd never ask" The guy said before jumping out of the van and heading round the front.

"Bella? How are your legs?" Edward asked, smoothing my head from my face. When did he get so caring?

"Fine. They're still numb, but I'm just hungry" I said closing my eyes. The rustling of paper brought my eyes back open, the creep was standing at the end of the van looking at some white packets.

"OK, One's cheese and ham, the other is tuna salad" Great. Warm, soggy sandwiches in this weather. "Pick which ever you want" he chucked two bags at our feet before holding his bag up "I'm having Ham salad" he smirked. I wanted to punch his face right in.

"Well enjoy the ride. Knock on the grate if you need me" He said leaning on one of the doors. I stared at him incredulously. This guy seriously was fucked up in the head.

He shut one of the van doors and began to close the other when Edward's voice startled me "Wait!"

The guy stopped and looked at us with a frown on his face "What the fuck now?"

"You know our names. What's yours?" Edward said harshly.

The guy smirked and pulled the van door more closed, before he shut it fully he stared at us with the most intense expression.

"James" Was all he muttered before the van doors closed.

* * *

**Awww Edward!! I love you! Anyway...James, who saw that one coming? :D And let me tell you, you might have got the impression he does have some nice qualities but trust me, he does not. Not. At. All. Anyway hope you liked!**

**Don't forget to R&R as always!!! :D**


	11. Trouble and Passion

**A/N- So can I just say a big thank you to my new beta _luv2readff _Amazing!!**

**Cheers to everyone who Reviews/Favs/Alerts. I think you will like this chapter ;)**

* * *

**BPOV**

James. The weirdo's name was James. I was actually taken aback by how common and natural the name actually was. I was expecting something more inventive, along the lines of a Ted Bundy kind of name. I always thought his name sounded cool, no matter how evil he was.

My legs were still numb; I couldn't feel the van floor or the fabric of any of my clothes. It was fucked up; I'd sometimes wondered how it would feel to have loss of limbs, to be in a wheelchair or something. But now I did know, I didn't like it. Not one fucking bit.

I was now rendered useless. What the fuck could I do now except sit here paralysed. Perfect.

I looked up from my legs towards Edward, he had moved from my side to sit opposite me. He was sitting cross-legged with his head in his hands.

I felt a momentary tug on my heart strings, he was a fucking mess. His clothes were all dirty and his arms, I couldn't see his face right now but I knew that was worse than ever. Edward's once beautiful face has been deformed by some fuck face who is trying to act the big man. I wanted to hold him, the way he held me. I wanted to stroke his hair until he fell asleep, it wasn't fair that I had slept and he hadn't. He looked exhausted and worn out, he was a different person from the Edward I knew.

I actually wanted him to snipe at me, shout at me or even tell me how much he hated me. At least then he wouldn't be a shadow of his former self. The Edward I knew was strong and confident. I wanted him back.

The van's engine starting up again seemed to startle us both. I held on to my legs in fear I wouldn't have control and end up toppling over. Typical me.

Edward exhaled sharply and brought his head up to rest on his knees. I held in a gasp; if I thought he looked bad before, it was fuck all compared to now. The right side of his face was all swelling as well as his left; he looked like he had been stung by a bee. His eyes were rimmed red with purple bags underneath; he looked like he hadn't slept in weeks. His once smooth and perfect lips were chapped and sore. He was still gorgeous, naturally. And his hair was still in that perfect disarray. I actually wanted to kiss him. A lot.

That thought frightened me and I looked away from his gaze and down to my legs. I was pretty sure if they weren't numb I would be feeling a hell of a lot of butterflies in them right now.

"Are you OK?" I heard his croaky voice ask. I lifted my head up to see him staring at me intently. Fuck me, his face.

"I should be asking you that. I'm fine, you on the other hand-"

"I'm fine," he said quickly breaking my sentence, I frowned at him as he smiled sadly at me "Don't worry about me, I can take it," he grimaced a smile and I knew the action was killing him.

"Stop it. Look at you," I said pointing to his face "Do you have any idea of what you look like?"

He turned away from my eyes, "I don't care. It will fade in time."

"Yeah, if he doesn't nearly kill you first. Edward please behave; don't let him get to you. Don't hit him," I pleaded.

He turned to look at me, "I'm not going to let him touch you. Ever. If it means I get beat up, it's a sacrifice I'm willing to make," he said lowly. My heart skipped a beat at his words, but at the same time I wished that part of the old Edward would show up.

"Oh, don't be such a man. Trying to defend my honour...I can take care of myself," I huffed.

He let out a laugh, "Sure you can with your immobile legs."

I pursed my lips at him, "Just promise me, no more fighting."

Edward lowered his eyes to the van floor, calculating. He smiled slightly before raising his eyes to me, "Cheese and ham or tuna salad?"

I scowled; he was trying to change the subject. That ass.

But the mention of sandwiches had made me hungry again. I'd let the subject drop for now.

I sighed heavily, "Whichever...Tuna."

Edward sat up with a groan, his bones cracking as he reached for the two white bags in front of us. He opened the top of one of the bags and peered in "Cheese..." he trailed off and picked the other white bag up, handing it to me. "Tuna salad"

I grabbed the bag and my hand brushed his, causing my hand to tingle, "Err thanks," I said as he leaned back again, opening his own white bag.

"You know, I don't know if I dare eat this. What if he is trying to poison us?" I said prodding the side of the sandwich inside the bag. Yep, fucking warm fish. Joy.

"No. He wouldn't do that, he needs us," Edward said bored as he took a chunk out of his sandwich. I watched as he chewed in obvious pain. Stupid Bella, he has to chew the really hard one. Tuna is soft and easy, he should be eating this, "Ergh. Cheese and the ham is all warm," Edward said through a mouth of food, breaking my thoughts.

I bit my lip and held my sandwich out in its bag "Here, let's swap."

Edward looked at me strangely, "Why...?"

"Because you have the really chewy one and I can see it's hurting you, so you can have mine and I'll have the ham and cheese," I said, my arm starting to ache from holding the bag in front of me. Would he just take it already?

"B don't be ridiculous," Edward said rolling his eyes before nodding to the white bag in my hand. "Eat your sandwich." Why was he so infuriating?

"No. I want to swap," I said stubbornly waving my bag at him. He frowned and looked down at his sandwich before pointing at it.

"But I've bit some." Oh please.

I laughed, "So? God, it's not like you have germs or anything. I don't care, gimme."

Edward blinked a few times before putting his sandwich back in its bag and handing it over. He grabbed the tuna as I grabbed the cheese and ham.

"Thank you," I said unwrapping the bitten sandwich.

Edward pulled the tuna out. "You know you should bite this just to be fair," he said pointing the sandwich at me. Was he serious? It was one fucking bite!

"Shut up and eat your food" I said smirking before biting some of the cheese and ham. It was disgusting.

"Ergh," I said chewing thickly. "This is gross."

"You want to try warm fish" Edward said with a mouthful of food.

"I need a drink," I said sighing. My mouth was dry and eating this muck has just made it a lot worse. Before I could register what Edward was doing, I heard him banging the grate at the front of the van. His slouched frame waiting impatiently for the slide to pull back.

The grate shutters opened and I could just see the right hand side of James as he drove. "What?!" He barked. "I'm trying to fucking drive if you don't mind."

"Well I do actually mind to be honest" Edward shot back "do you have any drinks?"

I heard James's malicious chuckle. "What's the magic word Cyclops?"

I clenched my fist; He was making fun of the mess Edward's face was in. I swear to god if my legs weren't immovable I would pull his stupid ponytail through the grate. See how well he drove then! Ha!

"Please," I heard Edward grit out.

"That's more like it," James said reaching next to him, rustling in a bag. He turned around and opened the grate door fully, chucking some bottles of water in. One of them bumped into my leg but I couldn't feel a thing.

I turned to shoot James a glare but he had already shut the grate again. Edward took his seat back opposite me.

"That guy's a major dick," he said through gritted teeth.

"Obviously," I replied picking up a bottle of water. No surprise, fucking warm.

"What do you think our parents are doing?" I heard Edward sigh. The question caught me off guard. I hadn't really thought about my family much since we got taken, most of my thoughts had been on surviving. But now that he had brought it up I wanted to cry, no doubt Charlie would be ringing around my friends asking if they had seen me. He most likely will have alerted the police by now. Missing persons. Carlisle and Esme will have obviously come into contact with my dad to see if Edward was with me or something.

I laughed, yeah Edward was with me. Just not in the ideal situation.

"Probably worried sick. My dad will be ringing round, the word will have spread through ten police states by now," I said chuckling, even though the situation was not funny at all.

"Yeah..." Edward trailed off, his eyes darting around the van. "My dad probably hasn't even noticed," he paused as I frowned. "But then again, it is takeaway night. So I'm sure he has. He'll be with your dad." He finished taking a swig of water.

I played with the cap bottle on my water before taking a sip, "What time is it?"

Edward shrugged back his t-shirt and looked at his watch on his wrist. He sighed heavily and leaned his head back, looking to the side, "Nearly half past nine."

"Half past nine?!" I shrieked. How long had we been gone?

"Yeah. We have been gone a good four hours," Edward said looking down at the floor.

Four hours, four hours was long enough to be miles and miles away from Forks. We were driving on a deserted road somewhere in the blistering night heat, cramped in this van for goodness knows how much longer.

"How are your legs?" Edward asked suddenly. How many times could he ask me?

I sighed and closed my eyes, "There fine. Stop asking."

"I'm worried about you," Edward said with glazed eyes.

I wish he would stop worrying; I just wanted him to be normal. To be like he was, maybe I could provoke him into saying something nasty. It would make me feel easier.

"Don't."

My last words left an awkward silence over the air for the next ten minutes. Neither of us said anything; all I could hear was the sound of the van, our breathing and the occasional sip of water we took. It was fucking pissing me off, if we were kidnapped and in this van, we needed to do something to pass the time.

"Okay. Let's do something...question time," I said scratching my stomach. Edward turned towards me with his eyebrow raised in amusement.

"Question time?" I shot him a look

"Well we need to fucking do something, I'm going crazy in here," I said slapping my hands down on the van floor. Edward smiled and sat up straighter, he stretched his lanky legs out to the side of me and folded his hands on his lap.

"OK. You first," he said amused.

Shit. Caught off guard. What the fuck do I ask first? "Ermm. Favourite color?"

"You already know that. Blue," he said sighing and rubbing his eyes.

"Well what's mine?" I said defensively.

Edward looked up at me and smiled, "Green." Damn.

"Okay, well you ask a question..." I said folding my arms. I watched Edward swallow and look around the van.

"What do you miss...right now?" Wow, straight in at the deep end or what?

"I miss..." I racked my brain. Right now I missed a lot of things. Charlie, Carlisle, Esme, my mom, my friends... "I guess I miss a lot of things. But right now, right this second..." I bit my lip and looked at Edward; he was nodding his head in encouragement. I took a deep breath and looked him in the eye, "I miss Edward. The real, old Edward. The one who was sat in Biology next to me today," I breathed out.

Edward's face fell slightly, "I'm still Edward."

"No. You are different. You are not arguing with me or making me feel bad. You are not..." I pulled my lips into my mouth and suddenly wanted to cry. "It scares me. It scares me because that Edward wouldn't risk his life for me...but this Edward," I pointed at him up and down, "would. And that scares me more than anything. Because I don't want to lose the only person I have left, when he decides to put pride first and ends up in danger or dead," I finished sobbing quietly. I couldn't even look at him.

I was stunned when his angry voice filled the van, "I would have always risked my life for you. I haven't fucking changed. But if you want me to be an ass to you. That's fine." His voice sounded strained and pained.

"I wasn't-"

"I know what you were saying," he said shooting me a look that made me avert my eyes.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled. I guess that was the end of the question game.

"Ooh Lovers tiff," I heard a voice shout through the front of the van. That bastard.

"Fuck off," I shouted back before leaning against the van again.

"You should get some sleep," Edward's voice said rising slightly. I looked at him incredulously, he was the one that needed fucking sleep. Not me.

"So should you," I pointed out blandly.

"I will," he said not looking at me. Whoa. OK. I mean I know I said I wanted the old Edward, but I didn't know what I had said that had made him so angry. He was such a mystery to me.

I sighed and tried to lie down on the towel. Great. I couldn't move my fucking legs, how was I supposed to lie down?

"Ermm, I can't move, could you help me?...Please," I said silently. I was so fucking embarrassed, I felt like a child. Edward sighed heavily then pushed himself off the floor towards me.

He grabbed the back of my legs and under my shoulder blades; lying me down gently on the floor. "You sorted now?" he asked avoiding my eyes.

"Lay down with me?" I asked looking up at him. I knew he needed to sleep, this way I could be sure he did.

He finally looked at me then laid down without a word. We were both on our backs, shoulders touching, staring up at the ceiling. I watched from the side as Edward pursed his lips and scrunched his nose up. I wanted to know what he was thinking, what was running through his head at that exact moment. He looked too fucking sad.

Involuntarily I turned towards him and lifted my hand up to sift through his hair. His eyes closed and a single tear fell down his cheek. I was shocked; I'd never seen Edward cry before. It made me want to cry too. I knew he was embarrassed, the fact that he angrily swiped the tear away told me as much.

"Ssh, it's OK," I said soothingly. "You can cry. Just let it out, like I did," I paused as his mouth opened and he swallowed, "All over your shirt."

He laughed a little, then his laugh turned into a little choke before his face scrunched up and he started crying. It broke my heart.

I used my hands to bring his head towards me; he followed my path and turned his head into my collarbone. His sobs racked through me as his hands wrapped themselves around my waist, pulling me almost painfully towards him. I lifted my head up so I could rest it on top of his hair as I stroked it.

"It's OK," I soothed as he gripped me tighter and pressed himself more into me. We stayed in the same position for the next ten minutes until finally he stopped crying. I swallowed thickly; no doubt he would be awkward now. But he didn't move, his breathing got heavier and his head weight on me did too.

"Edward?" I whispered. No answer, he must be asleep. I smiled and quickly pecked the top of his head with a kiss before laying down and willing myself to sleep too.

* * *

_4 Years Ago_

"_Dad, seriously look. I'll be fine, you can leave me here, it's no big deal." I stood next to my dad in the hallway. He let out a little laugh and readjusted the phone on his ear, turning towards me._

"_Sure, Bells. I've heard that before," he said rolling his eyes before turning back around. Damn, why did Charlie have to be so annoying!_

"_No, look please I'll behave. Promise." I looked at him with pleading eyes._

_My dad sighed and turned to face me, "It's not that I don't trust you, Bella. It's other people I don't trust. Now Carlisle and I have to go to this conference in Phoenix so it makes sense that you stay at the Cullen's for the next couple of nights."_

_I crossed my arms over my chest. I didn't want to stay at the Cullen's. Esme was fine but Edward was...Argh! Annoying and horrible._

"_It's unfair. I don't like Edward," I sneered his name. "Please don't make me stay in the same house as him."_

"_Bella, what exactly has Edward done to make you hate him so much?"_

_I shot him a serious look. "The Edward I know is totally different to the one you k-"_

"_Yes! Hello I'm ringing to confirm a booking," I sighed as my dad cut me off, talking over the phone. "Yes it's for a Mr. Charles Swan and Mr. Carlisle Cullen...OK," my dad then turned to look at me "Are you going to get packed then?"_

_I scowled and turned away, stomping up the steps. Stupid Charlie. I could have stayed here by myself; I knew how to take care of everything. Now I have to spend the weekend with that Asshole Edward. I might slip some of my dad's sleeping pills with me, so I can put them in his drink if he messes around._

_I quickly pulled out my overnight bag and pulled two days worth of clothes into it. I shoved my Tigger pyjamas in afterwards. Some clean underwear, my toothbrush, my phone, an essay due on Macbeth and my Wuthering Heights book. That should keep me distracted._

_I pulled my bag over my shoulder, turned my bedroom light off and tromped down the stairs, putting on my best sulk face._

_My dad met me at the bottom of the stairs, keys in hand, "Oh come on, Bella. It's not that bad, pull yourself together and let's go." I shot him an annoyed look and pushed out of the house in front of him, walking straight to the passenger side of his cruiser. My dad was staring at me in amusement as he came over to unlock the car. As soon as he did I jumped in and put my elbow up on the window pane, holding my head in the palm of my hand._

"_This is ridiculous, Bella," My dad said shaking his head, putting the key in the ignition. "You are acting like I'm sending you to summer camp or something."_

_I snorted, "It feels like it." _

_My dad pulled out of the drive, "Look, Esme is there if Edward does annoy you. Just tell her."_

_Oh yeah. That would go down well, "I'm not a tell tale." I said scathingly._

"_Well Esme said Edward had some friends staying over anyway, so you probably won't see him anyway." Oh no! No, no! This was even worse; this was going to be torture._

"_Please turn around, Dad. I really don't want to go." I was on the verge of tears now. Edward and his friends were not something I wanted to experience._

"_Bella? Bella, what's wrong?" My dad said pulling the car up on the side of the road. Great._

"_Nothing," I mumbled as a traitor tear fell out. _

"_Hey, hey. Why are you crying?" he said pushing my hair back, his face suddenly turned serious. "Is there something you aren't telling me, Bella? Are you getting bullied?"_

_I forced out a tearful laugh, "No dad. I'm not," though it felt like it sometimes._

"_Then what's wrong? You can tell me. If Edward is bullying you, I won't hesitate to sort him out," my dad said fiercely. He would as well._

"_No he doesn't. I just...don't like his friends," I sighed straightening myself out. Be strong Bella._

"_I could give them a word before I left," Charlie suggested eagerly. Anything to use his power as a cop._

"_No Dad...I'll be fine," I looked at the time on the dashboard. "Let's go or you will miss your flight."_

_My dad frowned at me unsure before slowly setting off again._

_We pulled up outside the Cullen's ten minutes later. I sucked in a breath, looked in the side mirror then stepped out of the car. Raining as usual. Now I looked like a drowned rat._

_My dad and I ran to the door. Esme opened the door quickly, "Come in," she said letting us past._

_I smoothed my wet hair out and dropped my bag on the floor. On the porch were two bags, I guessed they were Carlisle's._

"_It' freezing out," Charlie said behind me as he rubbed my shoulders._

"_Come and get warmed up," Esme said leading us to the living room. I plonked myself on the nearest sofa and watched the news which was currently on TV._

"_Where's Carlisle?" Charlie said sitting next to me, blowing into his hands._

"_He's in the kitchen with the boys," Esme said sitting down opposite us. Charlie looked towards me and rubbed my back in a comforting way._

"_No, be good for your mother," I turned around to see Carlisle chuckling as he came out of the kitchen. The faint noise of masculine laughing followed. Oh boy._

"_Charlie! You're here," Carlisle said smiling, walking closer. "Bella, hello." _

"_Hi," I said smiling slightly._

"_So you all ready?" My dad said next to me._

"_Yes, did you double check the rooms?" Carlisle asked shrugging on a jacket._

"_Yeah. Everything's fine," my dad said as he stood up, he leaned over and kissed my hair. "Will you be OK until I get back?" he asked quietly against my head. I just nodded._

"_Two days, just us girls," Esme said smiling at me. "We can curl up on the sofa, eat some ice cream, watch a film. What do you say?" Sounded pretty good._

"_Yep. Sounds cool," I said smiling._

"_Hey look its Bellaaaa," I heard an awful voice from behind me. I turned around and saw Edward leaning on the side of the kitchen door. He had a bowl of Doritos in his hand and was wearing some grey sweatpants and a plain white t-shirt._

"_Edward," I gritted out as pleasantly as I could. The parents were here._

"_Edward, be nice. Where are the others?" Esme asked frowning._

"_Upstairs," he turned to face me. "See you later," he finished by wiggling his eyebrows then bounded up the stairs. I bit my lip. I could tell this weekend would be great._

"_Can I use the toilet please?" I asked standing up._

"_You don't need to ask, of course," Carlisle said smiling._

_I quickly walked to the downstairs bathroom and locked the door. I sighed and brought my hands up to my head. I needed a plan, a plan to deal with this weekend. I'll stick with Esme's idea, just stay with her and keep out of the others way._

_I flushed the toilet and washed my hands for effect before leaving the bathroom._

"_She's OK," I heard the last of Charlie's sentence to Esme as I walked in. I didn't even need to know what it was about._

"_I'll be fine Dad," I said giving him a hug. He chuckled in my hair, ruffling it playfully._

"_Well you women behave," Carlisle said before kissing Esme. "I'll be back before you know it. Love you." I had to look away from the intimate moment._

"_Right Bells. See you in a few days, yeah?" My dad said raising his eyebrows. I smiled and waved in agreement._

_Esme and I waved Carlisle and my dad off as they got in the car. Trust Charlie to bring his cruiser so they could get through traffic faster._

"_What do you want to do then?" Esme asked shutting the door. I shrugged._

"_Whatever." _

_She smiled, "Well, have you had anything to eat?"_

"_Yeah. I had pizza with Dad," I said sighing._

"_Pizza?" A voice asked from the stairs amused. "Who said pizza?" Oh god._

"_Oh, Emmett. You would eat us all house out of home if you could," Esme said looking over my shoulder. I turned round to see four boys hanging over the railing of the stairs._

"_Hey, Bella," Jasper said raising his hand. Huh, he was the only decent one out of them._

"_Hey, Jazz," I said nervously. All the boys were dressed in nightwear and were sporting big grins. Emmett was wearing a black t-shirt and black briefs. I don't know how he dared in front of Esme. A blush rose in my cheeks._

_Jasper was dressed similar to Edward only he had a gray top on. The tallest of the boys, Jacob, was just staring in a funny way towards me. He was dressed in black sweats and a navy blue top. I felt underdressed._

"_I'm just going to make some coffee, does anyone want one?" Esme asked; I shook my head. Coffee. Gross._

_All the boys mumbled no thanks and Esme walked into the kitchen, leaving me alone with the boys. I stood there nervously, turning round slightly to watch the TV._

_I heard the boys chuckling and making stupid noises behind me. I wanted to die._

"_Hey, Bella?" I turned around to look at Emmett. "Do you think Edward looks sexy in his pyjamas?" he finished laughing as the others except Jasper joined in. Jasper elbowed Emmett._

"_Leave her alone."_

_Emmett was rubbing his side. "Argh. I didn't say anything wrong," he said defensive. What a prick._

"_I think Jasper looks the best actually," I shot giving them a smug smile. Jasper and Emmett laughed as Edward and Jacob scowled._

"_Why don't you join our little party? We are playing Grand Theft Auto," Edward said sniggering. Bastard. "Get in your sexy Tigger pyjamas and join us," he finished winking, and then gave Emmett a high five. Urgh, I could kill him._

"_Maybe I will, but I don't want to embarrass you when I kick your ass," I said folding my arms over my chest. The boy's gave out low 'Ooh's' as Edward scowled._

"_Is that a challenge?" he asked, his eyes probing._

"_Sure. But I want bets on it. I want something out of it," I'd never lost on that game. I'd kick his ass; I might as well get something out of it._

"_Fighting talk," Emmett chuckled looking me up and down. It kind of made me feel exposed._

"_Fine. Whatever. Let's go upstairs and talk further," Edward gestured with his hand. I was not one to back down. I stuck my nose in the air and pranced towards them and past, taking the steps two at a time. All the while I could feel a pair of eyes staring at my ass. I didn't dare turn around to see who it was._

_I walked into Edward's room and gasped. The place looked like a bomb had gone off. Clothes were thrown everywhere and food was spread around the floor. Eww, dirty underpants._

"_This is gross," I said turning my mouth down. A sudden slap on my ass made me gasp and turn around._

"_Get used to it we are boys," Emmett said walking past me. Ouch, that slap hurt._

_My hands still covered my ass and my mouth was agape._

"_Catching flies?" Edward said walking past me with a scowl on his face. What the fuck did he have to scowl at?_

"_So what are the odds," Jasper said closing the door when we were all in. Jacob slid past me and sat on the bed. Did that guy ever talk?_

"_If I win, Edward strips naked and runs outside in the rain," I said. All the boys laughed and high fived each other, except Edward of course who was staring at me in anger._

"_Right then, well if I win, you have to strip. Here. In front of us." My mouth dropped open. No fucking way._

"_No way," I virtually shouted._

"_Take it or leave it...afraid you are going to lose?" Edward said smugly. Oh that fucker._

"_Fine. Deal," I shook his hand, a familiar current shot up my hand at his touch. I was used to it._

"_Right. Let's start then," Jacob said finally speaking. He shot me a sheepish look and turned towards the TV._

"_Hang on let's flip a coin at who goes first," Jasper said grinning._

_I won the flip so I was first. I played for the next half hour, gaining points and killing people before I finally died. "Right Jazz. Write my points down and keep tally," I said standing up and handing the controller to Edward._

_I sat on the bed next to Jacob as I watched Edward play. Shit, he was good. I was actually getting worried._

_Forty minutes later and Edward was still playing. With double my points._

_I grimaced and looked out of the window. This was not supposed to happen; I was not stripping down in front of these teenage pervs. I hardly had anything to show anyway. I was only starting to get boobs and curves; I was fourteen for Christ sake._

"_Well, Bella, ready to show us that tush?" Emmett asked sniggering. I shot him a scathing look._

_Edward put the TV on pause and swivelled round to face me, a big grin on his face. "Yeah, Bella."_

"_I'm not stripping," I said bluntly._

"_You can't go back on your deal," Edward said smiling. Oh fuck yes I could._

"_Yes I can and I am," I said standing up, heading for the door. I needed to get out of here._

"_Bella's a chicken," Edward said laughing. I didn't listen and carried on walking to the door. Leaving the room I headed back downstairs to Esme and didn't hear from the boys for the rest of the night._

* * *

_Five hours later and I was laid in bed, tossing and turning. A thunderstorm was happening outside. I hated thunderstorms; they scared me to death. I actually remember having a crying fit so bad I passed out one time during a thunderstorm. They were horrible._

_I shivered into my warm covers and buried my head in there. The noise and the boom made me jump, as I lay there wide-eyed. I always got Dad when I was scared, but Dad wasn't here. I remembered with a groan. Another flash of lightning made me curl into myself. God I was going to fucking die._

_Before I even knew what I was doing I padded out of bed and left the room. I leaned into my door in the hallway as the booms rattled the house. I didn't want to get Esme. It was too embarrassing._

_I looked across the hallway at Edward's room. Hmm a room full of boys, I'd be safe there._

_Before I could stop myself, I walked across the hall and opened Edward's door. The room was dark and quiet. I looked on the floor to see Jasper sprawled out asleep in a sleeping bag at the foot of Edward's bed. Great._

_I blindly manoeuvred myself inside the room, carefully stepping around the boys on the floor. I couldn't imagine my embarrassment if I fell on one of them with my clumsiness._

_As if right on cue my foot caught on something on the floor and I went flying. My head cracked into something hard and the bottom of me bounced off something with force, sending me sprawling on the floor. I clutched my forehead and grimaced as the pain spread like brain freeze. Fuck it hurt._

_A snore made my eyes open wide. Oh No._

_Suddenly a strained voice whispered, "My head, my fucking head." So that's what I hit. I quickly scrambled up and ran to the bed; Edward was holding his head, clutching it with two hands as his body curled painfully into the foetus position. "Argh!" he groaned into his pillow._

_My head was throbbing too, but the thunderstorm blasted on. That was far fucking worse._

"_Edward?" I whispered pulling his arm._

"_What the fuck...Bella? Should have known it was you," he whispered back harshly._

_I sniffed and sat on the edge of his bed. "I'm scared," I said wrapping my hands around my legs. _

"_What for?" he asked annoyed. "It's half past two in the morning," he said sighing and burying his head back in the pillow._

"_The thunderstorm, I don't like it," I said clutching his bed sheet when another bolt lit the room._

"_What do you want me to do about it?" he hissed. I felt like punching him._

"_Can I sleep in here with you?" I said getting closer to him. Edward did a double take at me._

"_In here? In my bed?" He said shocked. I nodded._

"_Err, that's not a good idea. The boys-"_

"_Please, Edward," I pleaded crying softly. "I can't sleep alone in this."_

_Edward sighed and pulled his covers back, but as I went to get in the covers he got out of his bed. "Well we aren't sleeping in here then. Let's go to yours."_

_I nodded fast and hurried out after him. God, how awful. Having to get Edward to comfort me over thunderstorms. Grow some, Bella._

_He quickly rushed across to my room, huffing and grumbling before diving on my bed and getting into the covers. I hesitantly followed him, peering at him carefully. He already had his eyes closed and his hand buried under the pillow. I laid down gently and sat facing the roof._

_A boom of thunder rattled the house and I shrieked burying myself under the covers and under the arm of Edward. "God, don't attack me," he mumbled._

"_I'm not," I hissed back. He was so infuriating._

"_Anyway you owe me a strip" Edward sighed scratching his chest. Was he serious?_

"_I don't think so, anyway why would to you want to see me naked?" I whispered back into his arm._

"_Why did you want to see me naked?" Edward repeated my question groggily. "And a deals a deal. I won't forget you know. You will strip for me one day" he finished yawning._

"_Ha. In your dreams" I said quickly. Like Edward Cullen would ever see me naked._

"_We'll see. I don't forget" Edward muttered moving me upwards._

"_Ssh now. Go to sleep...Lord why did I wake you up?" I grumbled mostly to myself._

"_Because I'm irresistible" I heard rather than saw his smirk. Pig._

_Another boom cracked through the air and I curled myself a little closer to Edward._

_I gradually worked my way more and more towards him as the storm went on until finally my head ended up on his chest and his arm was around my back, holding me tight and safely next to him. My eyes started to close slowly as I drifted off to sleep on his chest._

* * *

I felt a tingling in my legs as I drifted in and out on consciousness. My eyes opened and closed again quickly, they fucking hurt.

I stretched my arms out along the towel I was laid on, feeling around. I was hoping it might have been a dream, a fucked up dream where Edward and I had been kidnapped and in reality I was just laid in bed. But no it happened, is happening and is real.

I rubbed my hands in my eyes and sighed heavily. I hadn't had a shower in ages, my body felt groggy and dirty, my hair greasy.

I frowned lifting my head up. Where was Edward? He was asleep on me the last time I saw him. I turned to my right and saw him, sitting up against the van, staring at me intently, a weird expression on his face.

"What time is it?" I asked groggily trying to sit up. My legs were tingling, sending an uncomfortable pain across them both.

"It's half past eight in the morning," Edward replied with a small cough.

"Wow, we slept ages," I said closing my eyes again. It was understandable, we had just had a tiring day. Literally.

"I woke up an hour ago," Edward said crawling over to me, a glint in his eye. I let out a groan as he helped me up, propping me up at the side of the van like a toy doll.

"Thanks," I mumbled, a blush spreading up my cheeks.

"No problem," Edward said sharply sitting down in front of me. I frowned, seriously this guy was bi-polar, one minute he was nice the next using a tone with me. I mean I guess I did ask for it. Maybe I was a little hasty at telling him to stop being 'the new Edward.'

Edward was licking his lips and tapping his legs, looking up the ceiling. Agitated as fuck. He made me dizzy from watching him.

"What's wrong with you?" I snapped frowning. It was getting annoying now.

His face shot to mine "I need a piss!"

I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing. "Oh fuck." Seriously this dude had great timing.

"Yeah, fuck. And don't laugh, it's not funny," he said biting his lip. I put my hand over my mouth and giggled. The fact that we were trapped in a van on our way to an unknown destination just made the situation more hysterical.

"I'm sorry," I gasped taking deep breaths and coughing. "Ask that dick if you can go?" I said nodding my head towards the van side.

* * *

**EPOV**

Fuck me. I needed a piss badly. Bella just sat there laughing at me with a satisfied grin on her face.

I wonder if she would have the same grin if she knew she talked in her sleep. Preferably about me in her sleep.

I remember waking up, sprawled all over her this morning. I can't believe I'd cried like a pussy all over her; I told myself I wouldn't do that. But it came out and I couldn't stop it. I missed my mom; I missed my dad. What if I never saw them again? Then Bella, her telling me that she wished I would stop fighting for her broke my heart. I wanted to protect her but she was throwing it back at me. Couldn't she see that I needed to look after her? I needed to. I cried because I wanted to look after her, but she was pushing me away.

I knew I was an asshole with her. I have been most of my life, but I wasn't expecting her to ask me to be that way again. It hurt.

But I know that now, I couldn't be the same person. The last twelve hours had just turned my life around in a 180. I didn't want to hurt her, not again. So I've taken it up as my job as her protector whether she likes it or not.

I woke up to Bella moaning in her sleep, she was mumbling incoherent words and thrashing around. I pulled back from her chest, my arms unravelling from her waist. I watched her for a few minutes as her lips trembled and she frowned, deep in sleep. I quickly put my head back on her warm chest. Her heart beat was moving fast under her ribs and her breath was tickling my hair.

I closed my eyes in contentment. It was peaceful and perfect.

"Edward..." My eyes snapped open. Shit.

At first I thought she was awake, but when I leaned up slowly her eyes were still closed and she threw her arm over her chest. My eyes widened and I quickly backed away to the corner of the van.

I sat there for the next hour, just watching her toss and turn. She said my name three more times in different tones. One was in an annoyed voice, one was a soft murmur and one a groan. I tried hard not to smile; I shouldn't be smiling in this situation. But one broke out across my face as she turned to face me. Her full lips setting up into a pout. I realised with a terrified thought that I wanted to kiss her. Sure these past couple of weeks I had been in various situations of lust with her, but today I just wanted to kiss her. Gently and slowly, I had only ever kissed one girl like that before and it was the same one I was thinking of now.

When Bella opened her eyes and began feeling around, my smile disappeared. The mask in place.

When she finally saw me, her expression was confused and slightly frustrated. I was fucking frustrated.

So now she sat across from me, laughing her head off at my situation. Yes, laugh it up. How long will it be until she needs a piss?

I picked myself up off the floor and headed to the front of the van, knocking twice. I'm surprised this fucker's still awake and driving.

"What?!" he barked, opening the grate.

"I need a piss," No need for manners.

"Piss in your pants," he snarled before shutting the grate. What a cunt!

I banged on the van door repeatedly until he opened again. "Look ass! I fucking need a piss and I'm not pissing my pants. You've kept us in here for nearly twelve hours, we need a break."

"Don't back chat me boy," James scowled at me through the grate. I heard the click of a gun and peered down to his lap. The black gun was pointed at me. Fuck.

"OK. OK. Look I really need the toilet, could you...please find somewhere to stop?" I sighed.

James broke out into a smile and put the gun down "That's more like it Bob." Fucker.

I walked back to Bella and sat down opposite her. "You going then?" she asked rolling her neck around.

"I think," I said sighing, I fucking hoped so. I was bursting.

"So..." I looked up at Bella who was looking at me, "Are you still grumpy?" I frowned, what was she on? First she wants me to be grumpy, then she doesn't. Get it in order woman.

"Well I thought you preferred me like this," I snapped pulling my hair.

"I...I like both. I like your sass when you are like old Edward. But I like the new Edward niceness," Bella said biting her nails. I couldn't think of anything to say back to her.

"Why are you being nice?" Bella asked suspiciously. I turned to look at her.

"Because...I don't want you hurt. I feel protective of you." It shocked me how honest I was.

"Why, you hate me?" Bella scoffed slapping her hands down on her legs. "I thought you would want me hurt."

I looked at her with my mouth open. How could she ever think that? That I would want her hurt. I would never let anyone hurt her.

"How...How can you say that?" I stumbled. "Is that what you really think of me?" It would kill me if she said yes.

"No...I. I don't know. No. I'm just freaking out. Suddenly you are being all nice and dandy for no reason." Bella said avoiding my eyes.

"It wasn't for no reason," I said scowling. "I need to look after you."

"Why?!" Bella shouted staring me hard in the face. "Why do you need to? You've never give a shit before...why you trying to be the big man now!?" Bella said scrunching her face up. Damn this girl made me mad.

"You know what, Bella. I thought you were dead when he shot you!" I shouted pointing to her leg. She looked at me wide-eyed. "Yeah. I thought you were gone forever. It killed me. It fucking killed me thinking that I would never see you again. I didn't...I didn't want to live. But then when he said you were alive my heart combusted. It really did," she was frowning at me now. "So forgive me for being pathetic! Forgive me for being nice to you because I thought somebody had given me another chance at protecting you and doing the job properly."

I sat up closer to her now leaning over towards her, her chest was heaving heavily. I lowered my voice, "And don't think I'm going to stop, Bella. Because whether you like it or not," I pushed my face close to hers and whispered, "I'm going to look after you."

"You are so infuriating," she whispered. I chuckled but was cut off when suddenly Bella put her two hands to my face and pulled me towards her roughly and pushed her lips to mine...

* * *

**A/N- OMG they kissed... what will happen next chapter?? Don't forget to R&R XX**


	12. Giving In?

**A/N- Sorry this took ages to get out! Anyway a massive thank you to my beta _luv2readff _and a big thank you to everyone who reviews/favs/alerts the response from last chapter was amazing!!**

**Anyway, just to answer a common question. No, Bella will NOT be raped. I don't think I could actually write a scene like that.**

**Secondly in this chapter there is a mention on 'ginger,' for you non-uk people, Ginger means redheaded :D**

**Right, now enjoy :D**

* * *

**EPOV**

Was I asleep? Was I dreaming? Either that or Bella's soft lips were currently attached to mine. I was motionless; eyes wide open as her mouth repeatedly latched itself onto my bottom lip. Bella was kissing me, she was fucking kissing me and nothing could have tasted sweeter. Her hands swiftly moved from my cheeks to the side of my hair as I finally closed my eyes and gave into the kiss.

OK, so I knew it was pretty random. Twenty-four hours ago, Bella and I had hated each other, now we were sucking face. Fucked up? Yes.

I wrapped my lips around her soft, upper lip and moved my hands up to the side of her face. Cradling her soft cheeks.

A tremor shot through my body as I repositioned myself, awkwardly, next to her. Her legs were stretched out to the right of me as I knelt by her left side. Taking the initiative, I moved my mouth slightly to the side, breathing through my nose as I sucked her bottom lip into my mouth. Bella's warm breath trailed down the left side of my cheek as she griped my hair harder.

Fuck me. Bella had the sweetest lips I had ever tasted; I had forgotten how nice she tasted. Like a mixture of strawberries and peaches. Fucking scrumptious.

Bella tugged my lips to hers harder, pulling the back of my head in to her. I felt her head hit the side of the van with the force. She moaned, she fucking moaned.

I moved one of my hands down from her cheek to her neck, rubbing my thumb over her pulse point.

Any other girl and it would have been a rough and ready kiss. My usual. But this was Bella and our kisses have always been electric; I'd never realised how much I loved and missed kissing Bella until the same feeling hit my stomach, the one that hit me last time.

Bella moved her head further to the side as I felt a wet probing on my upper lip. I knew what she wanted and who was I to deny her? I opened my mouth wider, allowing Bella's tongue to slide into my mouth. I hesitantly brought my tongue forward too and brushed it gently across the top of hers. I felt Bella stiffen for a moment before her tongue pushed against mine harder. I smiled into the kiss.

I moved my hands up again, desperately grabbing at her brown locks as our tongues and lips became more furious with each other. Venting out frustration of the past.

She pushed, I pulled. She pulled, I pushed. We fell into a rhythm, our lips familiarizing and owning each other once again. Neither one backing down on the game.

Bella broke away from my mouth, both of us breathing heavily onto each other's lips. I looked down at her to see her staring at my lips; her lips were red and swollen with my kisses. I was fucking proud.

Her eyes flickered up to mine for a second before she looked back at my lips. She leaned forward slightly, placing tender kisses like a butterfly on my lips, gradually moving to the right. I closed my eyes with pleasure as she kissed her way across my cheek to my jaw, until finally getting to my neck. It took every ounce of my self-control to not push her down and take her on this disgusting van floor.

Her mouth trailed wet kisses up and down my neck, her tongue swirling around my pulse point.

I growled, I couldn't help it. She was driving my head, my dick, and my heart crazy. I wanted her; there was no doubting that. Fuck that, I needed her.

She giggled softly and moved her hands further into my hair, humming against my neck. The vibrations sent a moan to my lips.

"Bella..." I gasped out, reaching for her. I didn't care what I grabbed; I just wanted to touch her.

I turned my head to the side on which Bella was kissing me. My nose bumped into her temple, near her hairline before she turned to face me. I swallowed thickly at the look on her face before reaching my thumb up to trace her lips. She looked down at my thumb, breathing heavily. Her lips puckered and she kissed my thumb, opening her mouth slightly as my thumb slipped in. She lightly grazed the tip of my thumb with her teeth before swirling her tongue around it. I swear, I almost fucking came.

My nose flared and my heart hammered in my chest as I roughly buried my hands in her hair again and pulled her fiercely to me. Our mouths meshed together, not even aligned. We were just desperately kissing any part of our lips we could.

I had never wanted a woman so much in my life.

"Edward...I..." Bella gasped before she attached herself to me again. I wanted to know what she would have said but the feel of her was too good. I could see her becoming an addiction.

A low whistle quickly separated Bella and I. I flew away from her in shock and surprise, looking towards the end of the van.

That bastard James stood there, one hand resting on the door, a sideways smug grin placed on his feature, "Damn..." he trailed off. "Sorry for interrupting," he turned to look me in the eye. "You soon found a way to relieve yourself. Still need that piss or has it...come...out of you?"

I grimaced, fucking asshole. I turned to Bella; her head was looking down at her hands on her legs. I could clearly see a bright red blush on her cheeks. She was embarrassed, that fucker.

I blinked softly at her before turning to the dick with a harsh glare. "Yeah. I still need to fucking go."

James sniggered and opened the door wider, motioning with his hands for me to step out. I put my hands on my knee and pushed myself up, walking to the end of the van. I stopped where Bella was and crouched down in front of her, one of my legs at either side of hers. She slowly lifted her head to look at me as I brushed her hair out of her face.

"I won't be a second, OK?" I said stroking her head. She nodded and shot me a small smile. I knew then, things were going to be awkward.

"I do have somewhere to be before next year," James said sarcastically from outside.

I sighed and stood up, staring at James every step of the way as I jumped out of the van. I shivered as the cold fresh air hit me, a stark contrast to where we had been before. I looked around; everything was green, cold and wet. A lot like Forks but with more trees. A hell of a lot more trees.

"Get moving Ginger," James snarled behind me. Fucker.

"I'm not ginger," I protested embarrassed. "Just brown with red highlights." Truth be told, I don't know what to call my hair colour.

"Do I look like I give a fuck? Whip it out, get done so we can get gone," he said putting his hands on his hips.

I watched as he went to close the van doors again. "Hey can't you leave it open, we need fresh air?" I protested, staring at Bella who was looking at me from inside the van.

"What about her? I can't leave her free to do what she wants as I watch you," James said bored.

Was he retarded or something? "Did you forget about what you did to her legs, she's not going anywhere, remember?" I snarled. James's mouth turned into a crooked grin.

"Supposed your right."

I shook my head and turned away to the side of the road, heading for the bushes. "Here will be fine," James shouted behind me.

I stopped, we were out of earshot of the van and James came to stand next to me, winking as he lowered his pants. Fuck me.

I shuffled away from him, frowning. What a fucking weirdo. I lowered my zip on my jeans and pulled my dick out, glad I could finally have a piss. Albeit not in peace.

"Why so modest? Is it that small?" I heard James chuckle from the side of me. I shot him a withering look.

"Get fucked. I just don't want you looking. I don't know what kind of pervert you are," I said looking up at the trees. A raindrop hit me in my face and I closed my eyes as the freezing wetness slid down my cheek.

"I'm a pussy man," James said slowly, the menace in his voice made me turn and face him. I internally hated myself for being in the middle of the longest piss ever. "I like small women, you can chuck them around more." I glared some more. "I like plump, pink lips. Ones that taste of sweet strawberries," my face paled. "And curly brown locks, ones you can just dig your fingers through," he finished smiling. I scrunched my nose up.

"I like the name Isabella, too, it's the cherry on the cake," James said shaking himself off and pulling his pants back up.

"You try anything with her," I said calmly. "And I will make sure, with every breath in my body that you die," I finished off smiling. James looked taken aback for a second.

"I'm going to fuck her," he snarled.

"I'd like to see you try," I said back winking. I knew it would confuse the fuck out of him. Inside, I was desperate to break out in a violent rage, pummel his face to the ground. But I couldn't, I promised Bella no more fighting; I would use another way to defeat this punk.

He looked almost angry at me before leaning back, his feet squeaking on the wet leaves. A sadistic smile on his face.

I swallowed and looked away, finishing my piss by shaking myself off. A presence at the side of me startled me. James was next to me, looking down at my crotch.

Fucking creep. I quickly zipped up my pants and turned to look at him. He rolled back on his heels and smirked, "Ginger."

I pursed my lips and stomped off around him, mumbling to myself. I was not ginger! I was brownish red. I saw Bella through the open van doors, she was having a sip of water and it made me wonder how long it would be before she needed the toilet. She couldn't go herself.

"Bella!" I shouted; she turned towards me. A blush running up her cheeks. "If you need the toilet, I could take you," I said quietly, hoping not to embarrass her further in front of James.

"Ermm, I do, but I can wait," Bella mumbled, a strip of her hair falling over her face. I smiled and pushed it back for her.

"I can take you. God knows how long we will be riding for again," I said gently to her. "I promise I won't look."

She chuckled and looked to the side of me, "It's not you I'm worried about."

I turned behind me to see James approaching. "My ears are burning. Talking about me," he said seriously.

"Can I take Bella to the toilet?" I said in my best nice voice. James stared at me before laughing.

"No, you may not. If she goes, I take her." I wanted to punch him, my fists clenched at my sides.

"Look, you have disabled her; she doesn't feel comfortable with you. Just let me take her, you can stand behind us if you want. Even with your two guns. I don't care, she needs to go," I said standing up.

"Two guns?" James said excitedly.

"Edward...?" I heard Bella's voice behind me. I carried on looking at James.

"Yes, two guns. All I care about is that she goes. Let me take her," I pleaded. James took his two guns out and nodded.

"Remember rule number...three. One of you fucks around the other one gets it. Now grab the cripple and move," James said pointing the gun at me. Shit.

I rolled my eyes and turned around towards Bella, scooting my arms underneath her knees and under her arm. "Put your arms around my shoulder."

Bella groaned but did as I asked, I grinned at her embarrassment. "This is so embarrassing," Bella mumbled in my ear, her hands playing with the back of my hair.

I let out a small laugh. "Yeah. But just think of it this way...If I get shot with one of them darts. It's going to be much worse for me."

"How do you figure?" Bella said sarcastically.

"Well...If...that was numb." I blushed myself. "You would have to do it for me, wouldn't you?" Bella was silent as I finished. Fuck, maybe I pushed the boundaries.

"It's not like I would be the first girl," Bella shot scathingly. Whoa, OK.

"You could have been," I said blandly. Bella didn't say anything more, just clutched me harder as I walked towards the trees.

A raindrop landed on my ear and I shook my head trying to get it off. Fuck me I must be dreaming. Hot, wet pressure on my ear got rid of the freezing, cold water.

I heard Bella giggle softly in my ear before whispering, "I love rain."

I nearly fucking dropped her. "Fuck, Bella, are you trying to drive me crazy?"

"What?" she said innocently, hugging herself to me firmly.

"You know what," I chuckled heartily.

A faint voice drifted from behind us. "I might just use this gun on myself...PDA is not my thing, so get in them fucking bushes, we've walked far enough."

"Erghh god, I wish he would," Bella grumbled next to me and I laughed loudly. I held her to me tightly as I battled against the wet shrubs and grass. "Fuck...my ass is going to get wet through in this. I mean where are we? It's like Forks again."

"I know," I sighed. "At least we are used to it," I said trying to lighten the mood. The bottom of my jeans were soaked through and clinging to me.

"There," Bella gasped. "A perfect bush, there," she said pointing to the side of us. I walked over there and kneeled down, looking behind me. James was a few yards behind, brushing some weeds off his jeans.

"OK, he's behind," I said in Bella's ear. My ears started to go red as I realised what would be happening next.

"Ermm right. Could you...help?" Bella said shakily.

"Yes," I said nervously before sitting her down on my knees, my jeans were wet on the ground as Bella perched on them. I looked away as Bella undid the top button on her jeans and her zip. Fuck me.

"This is ridiculous and embarrassing," Bella said trying to push down her jeans. Unsuccessfully.

I swallowed thickly and reached around her, helping her tug them down. In that moment, I saw nothing sexual, just a girl who was temporarily paralysed, who needed help.

"Don't look," Bella said stiffly as she leaned up away from me. The tell tale sounds of her wee made me laugh in nervousness.

"Stop laughing," Bella hissed. So cute.

"I'm not...I'm not," I said mid-chuckles.

"Erghh I feel like a child," Bella groaned. "When I have children, I'm going to make sure they always go to the toilet before long journeys."

My eyes narrowed at what she said. Bella as a mother. I'd never doubted the fact that Bella would be a mom one day. She would probably be a terrific one. It's just motherhood meant men. A possible husband or boyfriend. A perfect life. With another man, one that most likely wouldn't be me.

* * *

_2 Years Ago_

_"Renee is home for the winter and we want to do something to welcome her back," my mom said mashing the potatoes. Fuck sake. Why did the Swans have to come round to dinner? Aunt Renee and Uncle Charlie I could deal with. It was Isabella that was the rotten apple._

_"But Mom, I wanted Emmett to come round for dinner," I said peeling an orange._

_"Edward, Emmett is more than welcome to come tomorrow. Tonight is family only," my mom said raising her eyebrows at me._

_"Whatever. Isabella isn't family anyway," I said taking a segment of orange and putting it in my mouth. "She's an annoying brat."_

_My mom slapped my arm. "And so are you. Be nice, Edward. Bella is your god-sister." My mom snatched the orange out of my hands. "And how many times have I said no eating before meal times?" I watched her agape as she put the half eaten orange in the fridge._

_"I'm starving," I whined, holding on to my stomach for affect._

_"And I'm Esme Cullen. Now go set the table." _

_I huffed and pushed off the table towards the cupboard. Getting out six plates. "Mom, is Renee's jerk off boyfriend coming?" I asked leaning over the cupboard door._

_"Edward," my mom said half strict, half amused. "Yes he is." Great._

_Seven plates. I balanced them on one arm as I took them to the kitchen table and placed them down. "Mom, there's only six places!" I shouted. "Looks like the boyfriend will have to eat outside with Barney," I finished sniggering. Barney was our old Saint Bernard dog. He was ageless. I swear to god he must have been about ten thousand years young._

_My mom's laugh filled the kitchen. "Edward, stop. Get a chair from the garage and put it at the corner."_

_I laughed. "Says you. Laughing. Anyway, I'm sitting in the spare one. That Phil isn't sitting there like the head of the table," I seethed. God that guy was annoying._

_"Whatever you say, just go get the chair," my mom said turning the oven hob off. I walked out of the kitchen and into the living room where my dad sat watching baseball. He caught my eye as I drew nearer the front door._

_"Hey, where are you going?" he asked frowning. Seriously, did he think I was going to bail on dinner?_

_"To get a spare chair from the garage," I said picking the garage keys up and going out of the front door. The cold, winter chill hit me and I shivered as I ran to the garage._

_Opening it, I pulled the big door upwards and walked inside. My newly cleaned, shiny Volvo sat there just looking beautiful and sexy next to my Dad's Mercedes. I smiled as I walked to the storage at the other end of the garage._

_The sound of tyres running over crunched pebbles drew my attention. I looked out of the garage to see Charlie and Isabella step out of Charlie's cruiser. Next to them was a large BMW, where Renee and her toy boy emerged._

_"Hey, Dad," I heard Bella's croaky voice, "someone's left the garage open." Dumb bitch, could she not see me._

_"Let's close it," Charlie said. Hell no._

_"I'm in here!" I quickly shouted. Walking out of the shadows. Bella narrowed her eyes at me._

_"Spying?"_

_"No. I'm getting a spare chair," I said shooting a glance at that Phil guy. Charlie was much better._

_"Oh, Edward, darling!" Well, darling Aunt Renee. "You look even more handsome every time I see you," she said smiling, pulling her coat further up her body._

_"Thank you," I winked. I knew I was good looking._

_"Please..." Bella gasped quietly, sharing a look with Charlie. Charlie chuckled and walked off towards the house, followed by Renee and that other guy._

_"Do you need help?" Bella asked, walking into the garage. _

_"What with a chair? Are you serious?" I said picking the chair up with one hand. Bella just shrugged and turned to look at the cars._

_"So, that's your new car? Very nice," Bella asked, and I smirked. "And grandpa…ish," she finished grinning. I shot her a look and shooed her out of the garage._

_"Move. I need to close it," I said, pulling the garage door down again. Bella was laughing next to me. Bitch._

_We walked back to the house and into the kitchen in silence. The adults were all in there, chatting amongst themselves. My mom was in the middle of pouring Renee a glass of wine. Women, I thought._

_"Edward, would you go feed Barney please?" My dad said pulling out three beers from the fridge. I sighed and lowered my shoulders._

_"It's freezing. Why do I have to do it?" I asked crossing my hands over my chest._

_"I'll feed him, Carlisle," Bella said next to me. My Dad smiled and shot me an angry look as she walked off towards the pantry. I frowned and stomped off after her. Why was it every time she was here she made me look bad? I swear my parents want to adopt her._

_I watched as Bella routed on the shelf for the dog food. "It's moved," I said pushing past her. I opened a little cupboard at the bottom of the pantry and pulled out a large bag of dog food. "We keep it in here now," I said strained as I pulled the heavy bag behind me, past her._

_"I said I would feed him," Bella whined following me. Ergh, please go back in the kitchen._

_"It doesn't matter now," I grit out as I pushed open the back door. The sound of a clinking chain told me that Barney had already seen our arrival._

_"Barney, baby," Bella cooed running past me wrapped her arms around my scruffy, large dog. Barney was getting excited, licking Bella's face and Ha! trying to mount her._

_I stood there laughing as Barney tried to hump Bella's back as she struggled to get up. "Edward! Get him off me, don't just stand there laughing! No. Bad dog! Off!"_

_I rolled my eyes and chuckled, whistling to Barney. He jumped off Bella's back and ran towards me; Bella stood up, moaning about her messed hair and muddy palms. Silly girl shouldn't have run to him. She knows what he is like._

_"Good boy," I said stroking Barney's ears._

_"No. Bad boy." Bella said in a huff as she walked over. "Seriously, you can't let him do that, you have to be strict with dogs. There can't be any bad mommy, good daddy," she said straightening out her top._

_"He's not a child," I said raising my eyebrow. Anyway, even if he was, she would always be the bad mommy and I would be the good daddy. "Anyway, Barney is a daddy's boy," I smirked as I filled up his bowl. He tucked in before the bowl was full._

_"He's such a greedy dog," Bella said patting his head. Well, I couldn't argue there._

_I walked away leaving Barney to eat his food. It was too damn cold to hang about._

_"Edward? Bella? Food." I heard my mom shout. I walked back through the back door as Bella followed me in. Putting the dog food back, I then made my way to the table. As promised, sitting in the end seat. My mom gave me a smug grin as I sat down._

_I looked to my right, Bella sat in between my mom and Charlie. On the left were my dad, Aunt Renee and Phil._

_"So what are we having?" The jerk said abruptly. I nearly told him dog food._

_"Steak, peas, carrots and mash potatoes," my mom said proudly. Bless her._

_"And gravy," my dad added taking a sip of beer. Everybody fake chuckled. Guh...family dinners._

_"Well help yourselves then," my mom said opening the dishes in front of us. The steam rose and the smell was delicious. Wow._

_I quickly took a slab of steak, a spoonful of everything else, and half a cup of gravy. I was a growing boy, what could I say._

_Polite conversation flowed throughout the table as we all ate and drank. Bella and I both had glasses of coke, whilst the adults had either cans of beer or wine. Damn them._

_"So, Edward, do you have a girlfriend yet?" I nearly choked on my spoon of peas and carrots at Renee's words. So did Bella by the looks of it. Charlie was rubbing her back as she quickly took a drink of coke, red in the face._

_"Ermm, no," I mumbled looking down at the table. Awkward much?_

_"Oh, I would have thought a boy like you would be fighting them off," Renee added chuckling. Oh I am._

_"Renee, leave the poor guy alone," That was the first time I had a hint of liking for that Phil guy._

_"What about you, baby?" Renee asked looking across the table at Bella. I swallowed and poked a hole through my mash potato with my fork, watching the gravy seep in from the sides. This was not a conversation I wanted after what happened three months ago._

_"Err no, Mom. Can you drop it please?" Bella said angrily. Draining her glass of coke before turning to my mom. "Esme, please, may I be excused to go get another glass?"_

_"Of course."_

_I watched as Bella pushed off from the table and walked over to the fridge. Her shoulders hunched._

_Way to break tension. Mindless chatter resumed at the table. I learnt that Phil was a minor league baseball player; Charlie obviously hated this fact by the look on his face. I also learnt that Bella obviously had a craving for coke. She had drunk three glasses already._

_"Everybody wants grandchildren." I was broken out of my thoughts by my dad's voice. Huh? Grandchildren._

_"Yeah. I can't wait for Bella to have little ones," Charlie said getting in on the action. Here we fucking go._

_"And Edward," my mom added, stroking my hair "I can imagine them now. His hair..."_

_"Brown eyes," Renee added. I saw my mom and Renee share a look. Fuck no._

_"Well, it won't be for a long time yet," Bella said breaking their conversation "I'm only sixteen. I need to get a job and get married. That's a long way off," Bella said, a blush rising in her cheeks._

_"But still, we can't wait," my mom said rubbing her hands together._

_"What about you, Eddie, you want kids?" I take back what I said about Phil._

_"Yeah. When like Bella said...you know. When I'm married and all that sh- crap," I said taking a drink of my own coke._

_"Well, the two of you better not keep us waiting long," Renee said smiling, going back to her food. I chanced a look at Bella to see her staring at me. She rolled her eyes in amusement and went back to her food. I watched as the blush eventually disappeared from her face._

* * *

"Right. I'm finished," Bella said pulling her jeans back up. Wow, that was quick.

"Err, OK. Do you need help?" I asked scratching the back of my head. I suddenly felt very warm in my legs.

"No...I think I got it. Yeah." Bella shuffled back onto my knees. I wrapped her back up into my arms and stood up, turning around. James still stood a few feet away from us; he was looking critically at his gun, his face scrunched up. What a freak.

I cleared my throat and he jolted, looking at us. "Ready?" he asked stroking his gun.

I said nothing as I led the way back out of the damp shrubs. My jeans from the bottom to my knees were soaked, sticking to my legs and extremely itchy. Argh.

"Are you OK?" Bella asked.

"Yes," I laughed. "My knee just itches," I smiled as Bella chuckled into my shoulder.

"My legs are tingling," Bella whispered leaning her head on my shoulder.

"Do you think that's good or bad sign?" I asked worriedly.

"Good, I think. I can actually feel something. It's like pins and needles," Bella sighed.

"Well, let's not tell him," I whispered back. It would be better for us.

I got to the van, the doors were still open and the front bottom of the van was damp from the raindrops that had fallen on it. I checked that the towel was still dry before placing Bella back on it.

"It's cooler in here, now the doors have been left open," Bella said stretching out.

"Whoopti do" a sarcastic voice said behind us. "That's fantastic, but we got to roll." I turned to look at James who was putting his guns back in his pocket. Talk about being trigger happy.

"You. Fire crotch. In the van," James said staring at me. Fire crotch! Fucker.

I heard Bella giggle and I shot her a look, her laughs died down as she bit her lip, still smiling. Great. Thank you, James.

I quickly climbed back in to the van, opposite Bella. I scowled as I saw James wink at Bella before shutting the door. Bella wasn't smiling anymore.

"He's disgusting," she shot out, a shudder running through her body. She got that fucking right.

"I know, B." I moved so I was sitting next to her, our shoulders touching. "Still tingling?"

Bella looked at me dazed. "You mean my legs?"

I frowned. "What else?" Bella just smirked and looked away.

"Yep. Still tingling."

The van started up again and the familiar vibrations shot up my body. "This guy must be a good driver."

"Why?" Bella said shocked.

"Well, we don't even need a fucking seatbelt. We hardly move to say we aren't strapped in," I said breathing out.

"Oh my god, Edward," Bella said laughing, "You are so random."

I poked her side playfully. "Hey, you love it though."

Bella just smiled widely and leaned her head on my shoulder. I was too fucking content.

"You know what we should do? With your legs I mean."

Bella lifted her head off my shoulder, I missed her weight immediately. "What?"

"What's that film we watched that time? That one with the woman with the sword and the yellow jumpsuit thingy." Bella just looked at me like I was a Martian. "Well, anyway, she does this thing in this car when she can't feel her le-"

"Oh, yeah, I remember. I can't remember the film name though. It will come to me," Bella said deep in thought. "It's that Quentin Tarantino film isn't it?"

"Yeah..." I think.

"Yeah. She does that whole, wiggle the big toe thing," Bella said staring at her feet.

"Yeah. You should do that. I'll do it with you for motivation," I said taking off my shoes. Well, it was something to pass the time.

"Are you serious?"

"Deadly." I so was.

"Well, I can't take my smelly shoes off. You will have to do it," Bella said smiling. Fine by me. I moved down to her feet and took her shoes off. Eww god.

"Bella," I said holding a hand to my mouth. "Your feet stink," I chuckled.

"Oh, shut up," Bella said, a blush rising up her cheeks.

I laughed and sat down next to her, stretching my feet out. I laughed at how long my feet stretched out across the van in comparison to hers. She was so fucking tiny.

"Now look at your feet and wiggle your big toe," I said whilst wiggling mine. Bella slapped my arm. Ouch.

"Show off. If you want to help, pretend you can't move yours too."

"Okay," I smiled. Right Edward; just don't move your toe.

"Wiggle your toe, Bella," Bella said lowly. "This is so sad," she groaned. Trust Bella to get embarrassed in a tiny situation like this.

"No, it's not, it's...therapeutic," I said running a hand through my hair.

"That totally gives you sex hair," Bella said fingering my hair. "I bet your women love to handle it in bed," Bella said frowning, dropping her hands from my hair and turning back to her feet.

I looked her up and down. "My women?"

Bella hummed a reply and focused intently on her feet. Of course. This is where she remembers and thinks about the women I have been with. Next it's going to be 'how many?' or some shit like that.

"I don't really notice," I reply hotly.

"OK," Bella says blandly. Well, that's thrown me. OK. Is that all she has to say?

"Bella-"

"Kill Bill! That's the film!" Bella says smiling and lifting her hands up in the air. The awkwardness broken.

I chuckle. "Right. Now, those toes."

I watched Bella concentrating on her toes, I observed her sideways. The way her button nose curved slightly at the bottom. How her pouty lips stuck out when she was deep in thought. The way her long, dark eyelashes flickered almost in slow motion. I was struck with a tight pull in my stomach. Bella was beautiful.

* * *

**BPOV**

I felt so stupid, sitting here trying to wiggle my toes whilst trying to avoid Edward's eyes.

I couldn't believe I mentioned the other women. Stupid fucking Bella. That is one thing you do not do, not half an hour after making out with a guy. I really had the urge to childishly slap my forehead. Damn.

But that kiss, Wow. That Fuc-k-ing kiss. Well let's just sat it blew every other kiss out of the water. Including our previous one.

It was intimate, passionate and so fucking hot. I was pretty sure that if my legs hadn't been disabled, I would have humped him on the spot. Literally.

I don't even know what possessed me to kiss him. The speech he made before it just made me weak at the knee and so fucking aroused, I just wanted him to fuck me on the van floor. Something was going on in my head. I knew this was Edward Cullen, my evil god-brother and all out man whore, but I couldn't stop myself. I still can't.

Right now I just want to kiss him again. What the fuck is wrong with me? It's like this aesthetic is a paralysing agent with a mixture of randy juice. Maybe that was James's intention, he wanted us to get it on like rabbits whilst he sat there and jacked off. Eww.

But regardless, I could still feel Edward's lips on mine. I could still taste his minty slash fishy mouth. I wanted it again.

I think I'm in love. Seriously. With his hair. James calls him ginger, but it' not it's fucking bronze, and beautiful, and I want it. I'm actually getting possessive; it's mine. All mine.

The fact that other bitches have had their hands in it almost makes me sick. If we ever get out of this and establish...something, I will have to make sure his hair is thoroughly washed, with my shampoo. Erasing all traces of others.

We sat silently for the next hour, whilst I tried to move my toes. Edward occasionally muttering motivation into my ear.

"What time is it?" I groaned, giving up for a ten minute break. Edward shrugged back his sleeve.

"Nearly eleven," he said slapping his hand back on his leg. Damn, my belly was aching. I would usually have had breakfast three hours ago.

"Wow, we have been gone..." I calculated in my head, "sixteen hours."

"Feels like a week," Edward said linking his hands behind his head and leaning on the side of the van. His face was still a mess, but he looked peaceful. Despite our situation.

"I know. I miss Dad." Charlie would be tearing his hair out. I'm pretty sure my mom would be on her way to Forks, too.

"Me too. And my Volvo." I laughed. Trust Edward.

"If only you had been taken. Would you have missed me?" I asked smiling with my best seductive face. I'm sure it came out like I was on the toilet or something. Way to go, Bella.

Edward just looked at me for a second and smiled his crooked smile. "Absolutely. I'd miss tormenting you."

I slapped his leg and pushed a strand of hair behind my ear. "No you wouldn't."

He frowned at me before suddenly the van's engine cut off. Edward and I both turned to the front of the van. The grate started to slide open.

"Right team. We need supplies. We're at a gas station; nobody is here but the counter guy. So...whilst I go in, I don't want no fucking around, no shouting or and business like that. Or...I'll shoot ya," James said smiling throughout the whole sentence. A shudder ran through me.

"Tally ho," he said before getting out. The van door slammed and the van rocked slightly. An eerie silence filled the van before we heard the faint chime of a bell.

"Right," Edward said standing up. What the fuck was he doing. I watched as he walked over to the grate, trying to pull it off.

"Edward! No! You heard him, stop it!" I pleaded. I knew James was crazy; he would probably follow through with his word.

"We have to try something, Bella! This is our chance at an escape!"

"No, it's not!" I hissed "He is fucking mental; when we get to wherever we are going, we can plan an escape then. How am I meant to do anything without my legs...?" Edward looked at me. "Unless of course you were planning to save yourself. If that's the case go ahead," I said leaning back on the van.

I felt Edward sit next to me. "Don't be stupid! Like I would leave you!"

I turned to look at him, he sighed quickly. "I'm sorry, I didn't think. I'm just so frustrated; I can't stand it. I want to go home."

I reached for his hand and squeezed it. "Me, too."

He smiled at me slightly before scooting further away from me. At first I was hurt, he didn't want to sit near me anymore. But when I saw his head lowering, I suddenly worked it out. Edward laid his head down on my lap, his face staring upwards at mine.

I inhaled and exhaled sharply before running my hands through his hair. He closed his eyes and smiled in relaxation. I bet I could even hypnotize him this way. A faint bang echoed in the distance, I guess we missed an old banger car driving past.

The driver door opening and shutting brought back our attention. Edward sat up abruptly, facing the grate.

"It's cold out there. That fucking prick at the counter wouldn't take my offer of ten dollars for all of this." I watched James hold up a basket full of stuff. "But he refused. Can you believe it?"

"There's at least twenty dollars worth of stuff there," Edward said sitting back.

"Well anyway...I paid him. With a bullet," James sniggered. I didn't think anything about what he said, but I felt Edward stiffen next to me.

"You shot him?" Edward gasped, stumbling to the grate. It suddenly sunk in what James had been saying. Paid with a bullet...that faint bang. Oh Fucking God.

"Yeah. Right in the pearly eye," James said loudly banging the steering wheel. I saw Edward turning his head through the grate before he abruptly pulled back. His eye closed and hand over his mouth before he scrambled up to my side, pulling me into his arms.

"He fucking shot him. The guy's dead. He's fucking dead, Bella," Edward gasped in my ear "He's on...he's on the counter...There's blood, blood on the windows, Bella. He fucking shot him." Edward was gripping onto my arm, his eyes wild and face pale.

I soothed his hair back and told him not to think of what he saw.

James chuckled from the front. "Grow a backbone."

I scowled in his direction. James smirked and opened the grate wider before digging into the basket at the side. "Ok...sandwiches," he chucked some sandwiches in, this time they were chilled. "Fruit juice...Lollypops," he stopped to wink at me. Eww. "Potato chips...chocolate...magazines...toilet paper...oh and something for you two. A gift from me."

He chucked something else amongst the others, near my feet. I leaned over and picked whatever it was up.

A packet of...Trojan condoms. That fucking prick.

I chucked the packet back at him. "Gross," it missed and bounced off the van and back by my feet.

"You'll thank me later, sweetheart. We don't want any unexpected ginger babies popping up on our mission," James said testily.

"Mission?" I said raising an eyebrow.

Edward leaned away from me and glared at James. "Is that it?"

"Yeah. Enjoy," he shut the grate abruptly before the van started up again.

"He's a nut case. He's a fucking mental case," Edward said prodding his head. He picked the toilet paper up and wafted it around, "and what the fuck do we need this for? Does he think we will be taking a shit in the corner or something?" he said before chucking the toilet paper at the grate. It bounced off with a dull thud.

"I don't know," I said shaking my head. "And how are we meant to read the magazines? There is hardly any light."

"You wait until we get to our destination, princess," a faint voice murmured. Fucker.

"Trojan's..He's a creep," Edward seethed looking at the van grate. I second that.

He chucked the packet and they hit my toes. "Argh," I curled them back as the sharp edge struck me.

"Bella! Oh shit, I'm sorry," Edward said coming towards me. But I wasn't staring at him; I was staring at my toes. They had fucking moved.

"They moved," I said breathless.

"What?"

I turned to face him. "They moved...they fucking moved." I wiggled my toes again. Edward's face lit up into a grin.

"Try you legs now"

I shook my legs from side to side. I almost cried with joy. The aesthetic was wearing off, I could move freely.

I tenderly bent one of my knees and placed it on the ground before bringing my other one up to join it. The slight tingles were all that remained. I patted my leg to see if I could feel anything. I felt it.

Edward stood up in the van and held out his hand. I quickly grabbed it and stood up, my knees shaking. It still felt strange and like my knees were locked together. "I need to sit down again," I mumbled sliding down the end of the van.

"OK," Edward said lowering me down before sitting next to me. "You okay?" he asked searching my face.

"I'm great. I have legs again," I smiled punching my fists in the air. Walking never felt so good.

"No more Edward carrying you to the toilet then?" he said grinning.

"Well...not unless he wants to," I smiled punching his arm. He mocked hurt and rubbed it vigorously.

"Arghh...abuse."

"Dramatic." I said rolling my eyes and shuffling over to the chocolate. "I must admit," I picked up a large bar, "It's been a while since I've had some chocolate." I started to unwrap the wrapper.

The chocolate was quite warm and when I pulled a piece out it melted in my hand, "Eww." I stuck the bar out. "Want some?"

"Sure," Edward smiled and took a piece, throwing it in his mouth. Pig.

I went back over to Edward and ripped the whole packet in half, the chocolate lying in the middle of us. "Let's share," I said picking a piece up. Edward did the same.

As I ate my last piece, I wiped my mouth and turned towards Edward. Oh my god.

I laughed out loud. He had chocolate all around the side of his mouth. "Edward...you scrub. You've got chocolate everywhere," I giggled.

Edward frowned and subconsciously rubbed his mouth. He missed a bit at the right hand corner of his mouth. I grinned and scooted closer to him on my knees. "You've missed some." I took my index finger and wiped the chocolate off with my finger. Edward watched me slowly with glazed eyes. I took my finger and put it into my own mouth, sucking off the chocolate. "Mmm."

As fast as a flash, Edward dived at me. His lips finding mine frantically with rough passion. I moaned as his force pushed me down on the floor, my back resting on the small towel.

Edward tasted of chocolate as he wrapped his tongue around mine, pulling back for frantic breaths, "Fuck, Bella..."

I smiled and pulled him down further to me, parting my legs so he lay between them. I gasped and rolled my head to the side as Edward kissed down my face and neck nipping me tenderly with his teeth. I felt the butterflies in my stomach. Getting lower and lower before finally I knew I was wet and aroused.

Edward travelled down my body. His jeans rubbing against mine in a frantic way. "I want...Edward...please."

"What?..." Edward breathed coming back up to my lips, peppering them with small kisses and rubbing his nose against mine.

"This is crazy..." I gasped. I didn't know what the fuck was going on with my thoughts for Edward. But what I did know was that I didn't want his kisses to end.

"I know..." he chuckled before kissing me again. Pulling my hair closer to him as I pulled his. I slid my hands down from his hair to his t-shirt. Fingering his chest through his shirt. I wanted it off. Now.

I reached my hand down to the hem, brushing my hands on his bare back. He groaned and kissed me harder; I pulled his t-shirt up slightly, moving my fingers to his front. My fingers brushed the hair at the bottom of his stomach and I gasped. Fuck me.

The van stopped suddenly and Edward was flung off me to the side. I shrieked and sat up.

The driver door slammed and James's crunchy boots travelled round the side of the van. Edward and I stared at each other breathing heavy, wide eyed.

The van door flung open. "Out. Both of you."

Edward looked at me and winked. He came over and went to pick me up. "Cut the crap pretty boy. I know she can walk," James said sighing.

I bit my lip before jumping out of the van. Fuck me.

We were parked in a drive. A big fucking drive. Edward jumped out after me, his hand going on my shoulder.

James smirked and nodded his head behind the van. I hesitantly looked back at Edward before we walked to the side, away from the van.

I stopped dead in my tracks as Edward stilled behind me. "What the fuck is this?" Edward snarled.

This situation seriously just got more fucked up.

* * *

**A/N Dun, dun duhh....what is do you think?? Don't forget to R&R :D If you didn't understand the ginger part, read the top A/N X**


	13. The Real James

**A/N- Firstly, I'm sorry for the delay, I was in France for three days and then I went to see Harry Potter 6 the other day - Which was awesome btw!!**

**Once again thank you to everyone who reads/reviews/favs/alerts this story. I have a treat for you reviewers (look at bottom author note) because you guys are amazing!! I'd like to thank my amazing beta _luv2readff_ who really helped me with this chapter!**

**Also, I don't know if any of you have ever had a panic attack but I suffer from them quite a bit, I've learned to control them more now but I've used one of my personal descriptions of onw in this chapter, they are terrifying!!**

**Edit: I have added a poll to my page as to what story I should write next, because I'm just half way through Kidnapped now. I have some ideas so go vote please!! :D**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy, I know most of you love James so you will like this one. And all of you who have been waiting for the first kiss flashback ;D**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

I swallowed thickly, staring at the canvas of trees surrounding us, blocking out most of the dull sun. For once I actually wanted to be back in the van. It was significantly more homely in comparison to what I was looking at now.

The trees continued on, around us and in front of us, following the direction of the driveway. I squinted as I followed the long, winding driveway with my eyes. A shudder ran up my spine.

Edward's hand squeezed tighter on my shoulder, it was a small source of comfort to me. Something I fucking needed right now.

The driveway was long , a long road of gravel and pebbles. I could feel the uneven surface under my feet now.

At the end of the drive was a large, rusty and fucking creepy gate. It was around twelve feet in height. I didn't even want to know how big it would be close up. Its two gates were both around six feet in width, with intricate patterns swirled around in the middle. The top of the gate was odd. What I guessed were letters had all decayed mostly. There were some gaps, obviously showing that letters had been stolen or broken off. I could see one dangling down now. An O I think.

The doors of the gates were attached to a wall the same size. The wall was a dirty red and covered in moss and greenery. It also never ended.

As I took a deep breath I looked beyond the gates to see, what was obviously a huge mansion of some kind. It looked tiny to me now, but the sheer intimidation and terror I felt from it, told me that this house was anything but harmless.

"What- w-who lives here?" I gasped turning to look at James. He was staring at me with a frown on his face.

"I live here," his frown turned into a menacing glare. "Do you like it?"

"Err, yes...it's...nice," I stuttered, frightened by the murderous look on James's face. Suddenly James laughed a raucous laugh.

"Well, you are the only one who does...strange girl," he mumbled shaking his head before walking round to the back of the van, gathering up our things in a shopping basket he had stole from the gas station.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"This is fucked up, Bella. He's fucked up; why is he bringing us here?" I heard Edward say behind me in a hushed whisper.

"I don't know...Who would live here?" I asked glancing at the house.

"Well, people who didn't have a choice, they probably wouldn't have known different anyway. But I've read shit about these. Bad things went on in things like this...fucked up shit," Edward said walking to the side of me.

"I know, look at it. A creepy mansion like that...It probably contains some freaky guy who locked his family in the cellar or something fucked up like that." A cold tremor shot down my spine at the thought, a Mr Jenkins or something who had been driven mad by money. His wife has an affair and wants to leave with the kids. He freaks out, kills her. Locks the kids in the cellar and lures young girls in to rape and then kill them, before burying them under the patio. I could see the situation now. A true horror movie tale.

"Mansion? Bella, what are you talking about...this isn't a mansion." I turned to look at Edward's shocked face. Well, It was sure as hell it wasn't a boat.

"What do you mean?" I turned sideways to face him. Edward was studying my face, as if trying to deliberate telling me something. A few of the bronze hairs sticking up wavered in the light wind, as did the left hand side of his grey t-shirt.

"It's not a mansion," Edward said looking away from my eyes and up to the building. "It's a hospital," he said, his face hardening as he turned to face me. "A mental hospital."

I frowned, a mental hospital? A fucking mental hospital! I turned to face the building then backed away slowly nearer the van. No fucking way was I going in there! I was pretty sure the damned thing was abandoned, but it was a mental asylum none the less. People who were screwed up had lived and died here. Edward was right...I'd heard about places like this, and the stuff that went on with both the patients, and even the caregivers. I had the sudden urge to scream at the top of my lungs.

"How? How do you know that?" I asked in hope, maybe Edward was wrong.

"Read the sign..." Edward stepped out of the way and nearer me, pointing out across the grass at the side of the driveway.

I followed his finger slowly with my eyes before they landed on a sign. A broken and burnt sign, only half of it was left. The sign was white, the paint all chipped and damaged. The wood underneath was a dark, angry brown and damp looking. Finally resting my eyes on the faint black lettering left on the board. I read the only words that were left. Mental Asy.

Fucking Hell.

"Well, we all set?" James asked jovially as he shut the van doors and walked towards us.

"You brought us to a mental hospital," I gritted through my teeth. That fucking bastard.

"No. I brought you to my home, this is where I live," he said slowly as if I was thick. I wanted to hit him. Hard. "It's been in my family for years," James said smiling.

His family? So his family had owned the nut house?

"They owned this?" Edward asked taking the question from my head. How the fuck did he do that?

James stared at him for a long moment before shrugging. "If you want to call it that."

I curled my lip up. What kind of answer was that? "Well, either they did or they didn't."

"Look sweetie. My great grandfather lived here, my grandmother and my scrub, alcoholic father spent a few years living here too. Satisfied?" James said bored.

"Lived here? So your family took care of the mental patients?" I asked squinting. I felt Edward grasp my hand and tug me towards him; I stumbled lightly and James chuckled.

"Fucking Klutz," he sniggered before chucking me a lollypop. "It will make you feel better. My mom used to give them to me all the time when I hurt myself," James continued, like he was telling me an interesting story. "She even gave me one when…she..." he trailed off slowly before shooting Edward and me harsh looks. "Get moving."

Edward still had hold of my hand and began to move forward, I stumbled after him. Clutching his hand in my right and a lollypop in my left.

"Bella, what he was saying about his family, don't you get it?" Edward asked as we walked towards the large gates.

I looked at him quizzically.

Edward sighed and looked down at his feet as we walked. "His family didn't own this place. They were patients." I rolled my shoulders back uncomfortably. Deep down, I had thought of this but I didn't want it to be true. Because if it is, that means that James has mental illness in his DNA. I inwardly chuckled. Come on, Bella! You've been saying from the very beginning that James was fucked up in the head. Now it's just become official.

"You need to stay close to me, Bella. We both know, he," Edward shot a glance over his shoulder, "is not all there."

"I know...fuck, Edward; we've been kidnapped by a nut job! What are we going to do?" I harshly whispered. I think I was on the verge of a panic attack to be honest. We were stuck with some psycho, and heading to an abandoned, creepy mental asylum. I'd prefer death right now.

"Just stay calm. Do as he says. I think from now on we shouldn't provoke him, now we know the real specifics," Edward said squeezing my hand.

A click echoed right behind us, stopping us in our tracks. I couldn't bring myself to look back so I carried on staring forward, looking at the gates, Edward holding my hand. I saw heard the crunch of James's boots behind us before Edward stiffened. I saw out of the corner of my eye, his Adam's apple bob and his eyes close.

"You chatting shit about me pretty boy?" James snarled behind us. I felt Edward stumble and his hand came out of mine, rising in the air. The action made me turn around and I gasped loudly.

"Stay calm, Bella" Edward hissed. I looked back and forth between James and Edward, breathing heavily. Too heavily. James had a gun nestled into the back of Edward's head at point blank range.

"Please don't," I begged sobbing. "Please, please, please," I carried on, almost dancing on the spot as I pleaded with James.

"Bella, don't." Edward shouted, earning him a shove with the gun, his head pushed forward harshly.

"No! No, he didn't say anything, I wanted to run but Edward was telling me not to, to behave. Please," I said to James. Edward was looking at me from the corner of his eye, an unidentifiable look in his eye.

James was staring at me, a range of emotions in his eyes. I took my chance. "Please, let me have Edward. Don't hurt him. Please...James."

James shot me an uncomfortable, slightly appeased look, before lowering his gun. Edward took deep breaths as he lowered his hands. James was slowly stalking towards me, I couldn't move, trapped by his gaze. Edward was watching him with fury behind his eyes.

James stepped closer to me, grinning, his body rubbed up against mine and my head shot downwards. I felt sick.

I heard Edward move towards us from behind James. I swallowed and breathed in. James smelt of musk, and old houses. I grimaced.

Something cold brushed my cheek, startling me. I looked up into the wild eyes of James. He was smiling as he brushed some hair off my cheek with the gun. I closed my eyes, willing him to just drop dead.

James laughed before gripping my chin firmly and bringing his mouth to my ear. "You ever try to run from me again," I felt the gun trail down my cheek to my neck, "and I will hurt you in ways not even imaginable." I whimpered as his clutch got tighter. "And that's before I kill you," he hissed before shoving me away.

I looked back up to see Edward and James almost circling each other, Edward getting closer to me. James further away.

Warm hands softly grabbed both of my cheeks and my face was directed to bright, fierce, green eyes. "Bella are you alright?" I nodded numbly. Edward looked unconvinced and pained. "Promise me. Promise me you will never do something like that again. Even if I'm a second from dying," he stared at me, eyes never wavering.

"I promise," I breathed, clutching his biceps.

"Jeez, as much as this is touching, I'm hungry so let's go. Lead the way, ginger," James said behind us.

Edward and I both shot him a glare before we carried on walking.

"You're not ginger, you're bronze," I said to Edward as we walked. His mouth pulled up to one side before he turned to look at me.

"So that's what it is...Bronze huh?"

"Yep," I said, the atmosphere had gone down a level at least. But not for long.

My heart pumped in my chest as we came upon the big gates. They were even more eerie close up. All sinister, and I swore they almost swayed with the wind. I looked above me to the letters that were remaining. BRO...W...D. I had no idea what it would have said if all the letters were there.

"Brookwood," James's monotonous voice came from behind us before he came forward and shoved us out of the way. He unlocked the chains, clanking loudly on the metal gate, before finally he pulled the chains off and pushed open one of the gates.

I cringed at the creaky sound it made, sharp enough to wake the dead. "In," was all James said. Edward walked in front of me, walking through the gates. Looking left and right as he did. Obviously looking at what the wall blocked out before. I took a deep breath and followed him, James on my tail.

I passed the gates, looking to the left and right. It was practically the same as the other side of the wall, except now there were more trees and grass. I hurried to Edward's side away from James and grabbed his sleeve. Edward was looking in the opposite direction but shrugged his arm up and clasped my hand again.

I looked towards the hospital and shivered in anticipation.

Suddenly as fast as a flash, many things happened at once. Edward let out a strangled noise and turned to run in my direction, effectively banging right into me and sending us both flying towards the ground. An echo of vicious dog barks were getting louder and louder. Before I had time to process anything Edward had dragged us both off the ground and was running off the driveway onto the grass on our left.

A chorus of yelps and booming laughter followed. Edward gradually slowed down, bringing me to a stop with him. He was panting and pulled me behind him "What the fuck?!" He yelled.

I peered round under his arm to see James laughing and patting two dogs on the head. The dogs were staring in our direction with wild eyes, their tails lowered and ears perked. I noted that one was a black and white Great Dane, whilst the other was a black Rottweiler. They were attached to chains wrapped around a tree on the right side of the grass. I moved more to the left and the dogs went forward again, barking. But they didn't go anywhere; they made strangled noises as the chain restricted them.

"Come here. They can't go any further," James shouted, a big fuck off smile on his face. Prick.

Edward kept me behind him as we walked forward to the edge of the grass. "You could have told us you had fucking dogs," Edward snarled at James. The dogs barked again, showing their teeth and struggling to get to us.

"Where would be the fun in that? Seriously though...I think you shit your pants, Eddie," James said smirking.

Edward ignored him, breathing heavily and keeping an arm in front of me. "This is Sweetie," James said pointing to the Great Dane. "And this is Fluffy," he said stroking the head of the Rottweiler.

"Sweetie? Fluffy? For them things?" I gasped clutching my chest. James's smile fell.

"You wouldn't understand them," he said before telling them to sit. They did immediately. "Dogs are very intelligent. More intelligent than you two. They know when to behave." He picked his bag up and traipsed off towards the hospital. The dogs sat staring wide eyed at us.

Without a thought, I pulled the wrapper off my lollypop I had in my hand and chucked them the sweet. The lollypop rolled about on the ground and the two dogs fought for the right to eat it. Silently, I pushed Edward in the direction of the hospital.

James was waiting on the top step looking over our heads at the dogs, he was shaking his head. "Give them candy and they are anybodies. Just like the others. I really liked those two dogs as well, pity I'll have to get rid now."

I frowned. "Get rid?"

"Exterminate them. They are no use to me if they obey someone else for candy," James said shrugging. Was he fucking serious?

"They were chained up so they couldn't have done anything anyway. So they didn't disobey," I protested.

"They didn't go to attack you, which means you won them over," he said pointing a long finger at me before turning away towards the entrance of the asylum. I felt a deep drop in my stomach, what if I had just caused the death of two innocent dogs? Poor things.

Edward must have sensed my distress because he gave me a lopsided smile and nodded towards the entrance where James was waiting.

I took one last glance at the dogs before walking up the stairs. James pushed the big wooden front doors open and walked inside. Edward and I followed slowly.

As soon as I stepped inside the smell urine and feces mixed with the smell of hospitals and old disinfectant hit my nose. I gasped and put a hand over my mouth. Edward shot me a glance.

"Are you trying to say my house smells?" James said closing the door behind us with a bang. I moved my hand and tried not to breathe.

"No. I just hate the smell of hospitals. Always have."

"Well you were born in one. You shouldn't," James said in an almost normal tone. I ignored him and looked around at the room in front of me.

The floor was surprisingly shiny and clean with black and white checked tiles. To the right of me was a large brown door and on the left was a white door, James opened the white door and threw his bags inside before closing it again. I turned in front of me. In the far corner was an old decaying desk with messy yellow papers on it and a broken file cabinet behind. A rusty bell was placed neatly to the side.

I blinked a few times. I felt like I had entered the Twilight Zone or something. At the other side of the room was a big staircase, no banisters at the side, just an open plan stairway. On either side of the staircase were two brown doors. A wheelchair was by a window, a light pink pillow placed on the seat. I cringed at the thought of who had been in here.

James walked forwards and stood in front of us. "That door there," he pointed to the room on my right, "is the living area...that one on the right of the stair is the kitchen...the left..." he turned round and shot us a wink, "the supply room. And the stairs are fucking stairs. OK?"

Both Edward and I nodded, not knowing what else to do. James turned around and headed for the stairs, we followed instinctively.

I felt a feeling in my throat, like it was closing up as we walked up the stairs. I breathed through my mouth to make sure my airways weren't closing. They weren't. The stairs creaked under my feet as we walked up; the only noise was our footsteps on the wood. We got to the top and the hallway split into two different directions.

"This is the fun bit," James said heading down the right hallway. "We will save the best for last." I wondered what he meant as best until last. How could anything be best in this evil place?

We carried on down the corridor until James opened a door to the first room. Inside were plain white walls, all the paint flaking off. There were two unmade, uncomfortable looking beds covered with brown fleece. This room freaked me out and I walked backwards out of the room, my throat felt tight and a weird feeling started in my stomach. I felt like I needed to be sick, but at the same time I didn't. It was a weird feeling.

Edward noticed my face and he put an arm around my waist, "You've gone really pale," he muttered worriedly.

I let out a harsh breath. "I'm always pale."

"No. I'm being serious. Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine," I smiled half-heartedly. James showed us the rest of the rooms on this corridor, they were all virtually the same except some were bigger and some were smaller. The last room on the end had an operating table and equipment that must have been at least nearly a hundred years old.

I felt like I was in one of them horror movie tales. This place was virtually a warrant for death, I could feel it and smell it. The place kind of reminded me of the London dungeons, I had visited there when I was eleven. The ominous feel and smell of it was a replica to the building I was in now.

James led us both back and onto the left hallway. He grinned and turned around "Now, this is where the real deal was kept." Fuck me. I didn't like the sound of this. At all.

He opened the first door, which led to a type of ballet studio. At least it would have looked like a ballet studio if not for the strapped chairs and strait jackets attached to the wall; there were stains on the floor and on the walls, both of a yellow or brownish color. I felt queasy; I didn't even want to imagine what happened in here.

The next room was smaller like a bedroom, but it was in total disarray. The sinks had been pulled off the wall and a toilet had been detached from the floor. Flies were buzzing around and nesting near the broken toilet. This time Edward pulled me out of the room. "The consequence of an uncontrollable," James sniggered.

I wanted to hit him in the face. He thought this situation was so amusing, all I wanted to do was run. Run far, far away. Back to Forks, back to my dad, back to my comfy home. Hell, I'd rather be in a 24 hour detention with Mr fucking Mason than be here right now.

James moved across the hallway to a different room, this door was wide and big. James pushed it open and a whimper escaped from my mouth. The whole walls were covered in dried blood. The room had a large fireplace in the corner, the windows had bars, and holes had been dug into the floor. Instruments hung from the roof, they looked like things sadomasochists would use in sex games. I looked down at the floor to see lumps of hair and teeth, in mixture of brown dried up blood. Fuck me.

My throat tightened up more; I leaned down further and closed my eyes. I attempted to swallow but I couldn't. The feeling in my stomach sent a wave of cold flush across my body; butterflies started in my feet and worked their way upward. I tried to swallow again and still couldn't. Fuck my airways were closing. I was going to fucking die. I quickly clutched my throat and leaned down further, trying to swallow to no avail. My throat was closing. I tried to suck in air through my mouth, panicking to get some air before I died. My legs shook and I got the feeling I needed to be sick again. My insides felt cold and I knew something was seriously wrong. I clutched desperately at Edward, not being able to speak.

"Bella?!" Edward said desperately. I started to go dizzy, like I was drunk. My vision blurred and went almost black. I felt a weird feeling in my legs and body as I took desperate breaths. Gasping for air. I realised then that I wasn't even walking. Edward had me in his arms running out into the hallway.

"I need a clean pillow and a blanket!" He called desperately.

Edward repositioned my head backwards over his arm so my head was leaning back slightly. "Breathe, Bella. Slowly."

But I couldn't, my head was spinning, my throat was closing and I was on the verge of dying. "My throat is closing," I said croakily.

"No, it's not, Bella. You're having a panic attack, it feels like it is but it's not. Trust me. Breathe." But I couldn't listen, I was hyperventilating and gripping Edward's arm for support. I felt myself land on something soft and my head being tilted back again.

"She needs some water," Edward gasped stroking my hair. I heard footsteps running away.

"Bella, look at me," I kept my eyes closed and kept breathing. "This is mind over matter, OK. Your body is going into shock; it's pumping you with adrenaline because it's in defence mode. You think you are dying, so it's your bodies way of protecting itself. And it's for no reason. That's why you are feeling this. You need to calm down, tell yourself this is just a panic attack. Nothing more," Edward's firm but calm voice spoke to me. I was momentarily distracted, he knew a lot about this.

"My dad's a doctor, remember?" Edward chuckled. I swallowed, and this time succeeded, my throat was still tight though.

"Did I say that last part aloud?" I said my throat finally loosening and my dizziness ebbing.

"Yeah," Edward chuckled. "See, that's it. Calm breaths...focus on my face and take little breaths. James has gone to get some water." I opened my eyes fully and looked into the forest of Edward's green eyes; he was smiling a crooked smile at me and holding my hand in his two. I took little breaths through my mouth before finally using my nose to breathe too.

"Water!" I heard James shout from the end of the corridor. The running of footsteps came closer to my head until a water bottle was thrust into my hand.

Edward sat me up and unscrewed the bottle. "Can you drink yourself?" I felt fine now, aside from being a little shaken up. I'd never had a panic attack before in my life. I took the bottle of water to my lips and drank greedily.

"Well, James, to say you don't care you sure ran for all the stuff," Edward said smugly. James let out a laugh.

"Care?! Ha. I didn't want her dying; she dies, I lose two million dollars."

Edward and I both whipped our heads round to James. "What?" I gasped. James looked anywhere but the two of us.

"What did you just say?" Edward snarled standing up. James straightened his face and turned to Edward.

"Take your girlfriend down there," he pointed down the hallway. "Stay in there until four. Then you will join me for dinner," he said before stalking off.

Edward helped me up and I steadied myself. "I'm fine."

Edward led me down the hallway to one of the nicer, disgusting rooms. He picked a small one with a window that opened and housed two beds. The room smelt of pneumonia and salt, it fucking stunk. I walked to the window and opened it wide. The tree outside whipped the window with wet leaves. "It's been raining," I murmured looking out at the clear blue sky.

The bed squeaked behind me and I turned to see Edward sitting cross-legged on one, staring at me intently. "Two million he said...Two million for you. So if there are two of us, no doubt it takes him to four million. Four million he's getting paid for this," he gestured wildly around us. He looked angry, shocked and sad at the same time; he pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers. Yeah. Edward was definitely stressed.

I walked away from the window and sat cross-legged in front of him. His face was towards the bed, and his hair was pointing towards me. I smiled to myself before I ran my hands gently through it. "Edward..." I whispered.

He looked up at me, his face melting into a small smile. "Bella..." he whispered back smiling. His eyes drifted to the bed in between us before they slowly travelled up towards me. There was a look on his face that I couldn't describe. I knew what he was thinking, because I was thinking it too. We were in the exact positions as last time.

He slowly met my eyes in a warm hold, and I smiled before leaning forward and pressing my lips against his in a soft kiss. My hands on his cheeks, his on my back. He sucked my top lip lightly and I nibbled his bottom. I gently pulled away and smiled at Edward who was looking at me with the same kind smile.

* * *

_5 Years Ago_

"_I want you on your best behaviour, Bella. Promise?" My dad said stroking his moustache. I rolled my eyes; jeez it was only Edward coming round. He was a goody two shoes anyway. It's not as if we would destroy the house or anything._

"_How old am I?" I asked bored flipping the TV station over. My dad pulled the remote out of my hand, turned the TV off and put it on the coffee table. Oh my God! What an ass!_

_I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest. "I'm being serious now, Bella," My dad said in a disapproving tone._

"_Sure, whatever. Edward has been fine anyway these past couple of months...since mom," I trailed off. My dad cleared his throat and grunted a reply._

"_Good, it's nice to see you getting on."_

"_Almost," I said pointing at him. My dad looked at me questionably. Fuck me, did I have to explain everything. "We almost get along...I'll go do the dishes." Truthfully I just wanted a way out of this conversation._

_Esme and Carlisle were going to a ballroom dance or something tonight, my dad had volunteered to babysit Edward. Not that he needed babysitting anyway, but I suppose it's better than that fifteen year old Gianna babysitting him. Edward had a serious thing for her. I didn't know why, I thought she was totally ugly and only wanted Edward because all the other girls fancied him. No doubt she would gossip that she was the first one to kiss him. Erghh, shoot me now!_

_I washed a few plates off and pulled out a cloth to dry. "Edward's here!" My dad shouted from the living room. I heard his boots stomping to the front door._

_I quickly dried the plates and pushed them under the cupboard before heading out into the hallway. Edward stood there, a depressed look on his face as Carlisle stood at the door talking to Charlie. I giggled at the look on his face as it turned bright red at something Carlisle said to Charlie._

_Charlie laughed and slapped Edward on the shoulder. "Dad..." Edward moaned._

"_Hey Edward," I said swinging round the doorframe, letting my presence known._

"_Hi Bella," Edward mumbled looking down at the floor. I bounded up to him and ruffled his hair._

"_Why the long face?"_

_Edward shot me an annoyed look and patted down his hair. "Nothing."_

_I nodded and looked him up and down, my eyes settled at the box at his feet. "You brought your guitar! Awesome. Come on, play me something," I said grabbing his sleeve and dragging him upstairs._

"_Whoa, Bella, let me walk woman," Edward said pulling out of my grasp and holding his guitar more firmly. I led him to my room and shut the door behind us._

"_Why, Dad thinks we are going to wreck the house or something," I muttered walking over to the window, putting my hair into a bun as I watched Carlisle's car drive off._

"_Yeah, my dad told me to behave as well," Edward said leaning against my headboard, his long legs stretched out and his guitar in hand. I smiled. _

_It was the middle of summer and I was boiling, my jeans were sticking to my legs. I had forgotten to put my shorts on before Edward got here. I walked to my dresser swaying my hips as Edward began playing Coldplay's- The Scientist. I loved that song; it was one of my favourites._

_I pulled out my shorts and laid them on top of the dresser. Edward was busy looking at his guitar as he played and I didn't want to miss the song he was playing. I decided to just change my pants in here, I can do it quick without Edward realising. Come on, Bella._

_I quickly unfastened the jean button and pulled down the zip before pushing them down my legs, wiggling my thighs as they loosened down. I pulled the jeans off the bottom of my feet and turned around to get the shorts off my dresser. Then it happened. The music stopped. Fuck._

_I heard a gasp and turned around slowly. Edward was staring at my ass wide eyed, his guitar hanging over the bed in his right hand. "Err, B-Bella, what are you doing?" Edward stuttered before finally diverting his eyes._

"_I'm trying to change my pants. It's too hot."_

"_Couldn't you have gone to the bathroom or something?" Edward asked in a mixture of shock and surprise. Seriously, he was acting as if I had stripped off naked and asked him to take me there._

"_Stop being girl," I said shimmying on my shorts. "They're on now."_

_Edward turned around slowly, red in the face. "I thought I blushed," I said giggling as I joined him on the bed. I sat cross-legged and faced him. He was looking at me with a weird expression. _

"_You do," he said meekly. I laughed out loud; seriously what type of comeback was that._

"_Edward, get over it. Anyway, it's not as if you saw anything. I was wearing panties." Edward looked away and bit his lip, humming a reply. I knew something was wrong then, Edward was always talkative when he came, but today he was melancholy. _

"_Are you OK Edward?" I asked._

_Edward sighed, "Gianna went to kiss me today and I couldn't. I've never kissed a girl before and she would probably think I'm crap"_

_Yeah, because she's a bitch. "Well, if you think that she mustn't be worth kissing then," I shrugged. Well, it was the truth._

_Edward glanced at me. "But she is. This is why I want to be perfect. For her." _

_I fought the urge to gag. Please. Girls like her don't care whether it's good or bad as long as they are getting something. "What are you going to do then?"_

"_I don't know. Practice with another girl" Edward said shrugging. Oh yeah like that would work. I've seen these movies, boy likes girl, boy practices with another girl, in the end he ends up falling in love with the practice girl. Blah blah. It was all the same._

"_Edward, you are either good at kissing or you aren't." _

"_Well, do you think I'm good?" He asked hopefully._

"_How would I know?" I said taken a back. "I've not even kissed a boy myself."_

_Edward looked away in frustration before his face suddenly brightened and he turned to me with that look in his eye. The one which meant he was going to ask for something outrageous._

"_Bella...?" _

"_No, Edward." I cut him off quickly. No way would I be his first kiss and him mine. It was outrageous._

"_Oh, come on! It's perfect...I haven't kissed, you haven't. We know each other, it can be our secret," Edward said scooting closer to me. He had crossed his legs like mine and was facing me. My heart thumped wildly in my chest._

"_But...I don't fancy you," I stammered. Edward looked hurt for a moment before he put on a smile._

"_So? I don't fancy you either."_

"_My dad is downstairs...I don't want him to come up and see us...us...making out," I said gesturing wildly to him._

"_Bella, Bella, Bella. It's just a little kiss. Not a full blown snog, OK?"_

_Well, I suppose a little kiss couldn't hurt, I suppose it was better than kissing somebody you didn't know. Edward and I were comfortable with each other._

"_OK," I said blushing._

"_OK?" Edward echoed staring at me. I looked at him and nodded._

_Edward gulped and shuffled nearer to me, his knees touching mine. "Let's make this quick, yeah?"_

"_Whatever," I said pretending to be bored. In reality I was on the verge of fucking breaking._

_Edward cleared his throat and looked up to meet my eyes. We both awkwardly leaned forward until our noses touched. We both pulled back abruptly in shock before coming closer again. I watched as his mouth came a centimetre near mine, my eyes flickering shut. I was fucking scared; I'd wait for him to make the move._

_My breath hitched as something warm and slightly wet touched my top lip. Both our top lips and bottom lips aligned in the most awkward kiss ever. I pressed forward at the same time he did, our mouth meshing together. Just as I was getting into it, Edward changed positions. He moved his lips further down and captured my mouth sideways. _

_I'm not going to lie; it felt good. So fucking good. I loved kissing already. I moved my hands to Edward's cheeks nervously as he hesitantly sucked my bottom lip. We built up a steady rhythm that lasted around fifteen seconds before I pulled away. I breathed heavily onto Edward's mouth, not knowing what to say._

_But I didn't have to say anything because Edward had leaned forward and latched himself to me once again. I guess making it a quick one is out of the window._

_Edward pressed on harder, making me lose my grip and fall back slightly on the bed as he leaned over me. I gripped onto his hair for support which pushed him closer towards me. He let out a soft hum and snaked his tongue into my mouth. I froze at the foreign feeling as he probed my mouth. It took me a second before I worked back into it and my back was fully flat on the bed._

_We stayed like that for the next ten minutes, tasting each other's mouths. Testing and exploring each other. Kissing was now my favourite thing in the world._

_Edward pulled away, his lips red and swollen as he looked at me with emotional eyes. I exhaled sharply, "Wow." _

_Edward frowned and quickly climbed off me. "Err, I'm sorry..." he looked around frantically as I sat up from the bed confused._

"_What's wrong?" I asked sitting up fully._

"_Nothing...ermm, I'm going to watch TV with Charlie," Edward said quickly before sprinting out of the room. Huh...well that was nice. So I guess he regretted it then..._

_Fuck him too._

* * *

**EPOV**

I stared at Bella as she sat cross-legged in front of me. I remembered how we sat like that with our first kiss. We were only thirteen and I absolutely shit my pants. I never told Bella or anything that I was probably ten times as scared as her, but damn it was some kiss.

I remember just thinking that I didn't want to stop. Ever.

It scared me, I rushed out of there like a loon because I knew if I hadn't we would have ended up kissing more and then things would have gotten complicated between us. I was supposed to have hated her back then, the fact that I wanted to kiss her all the time confused me. I had to leave.

Bella and I have been sniping again ever since.

I grimaced at the smell in here; it smelt fucking disgusting. Fucking James and his psychotic head. What the fuck is he doing bringing us to a mental asylum? Twisted pervert.

I looked at the watch on my hand and sighed, it was ten to four. "Is it time?" Bella asked, startling me.

"Yeah," I said hopping off the bed. Bella followed me and gripped my waist.

"This place freaks me out. It's creepy as fuck," Bella said looking around as we left the room. I understood what she was talking about; this place was delivered from hell. I swear to god if you concentrated hard enough you could still hear the screams of the mental patients. A ghostly tremor went through me. This placed was cursed.

I led Bella down the stairs and into the hallway. "Which door was the kitchen?" I asked frowning. This place was like a maze.

"I... err, the left I think," Bella mumbled next to me. I walked towards the left door and opened it wide. Stopping dead in my tracks. This was not the kitchen.

I ushered myself out before Bella could follow; she didn't need to see that. The room was full of needles and medicines, there were constricting seats and torture instruments spread out along the walls as if they were trophies.

"What is it?" Bella whispered.

I swallowed, "Nothing, wrong door." I pointed towards the right door. "That one."

We walked around slowly; Bella was watching me anxiously as I tried to process things in that room. Sure I'd heard mental asylums were evil and people did evil things. But I was sure they were myths and not real. Obviously I was wrong.

I opened the kitchen door to see James by the oven; his hair was all sticky and stuck to his forehead. I cracked a smile when he turned towards us with a yellow apron on which said 'Top Cook.' I watched open mouthed as James juggled pots and pans around, steam filling the room.

"Did I mention I am a terrific cook?" James said smirking at us. "Set the table boys and girls," he pointed to a small drawer, then the table at the back of the room. I turned to give Bella a comforting glance as we headed to the cutlery drawer.

I got a jump in my stomach. He was sending us for knifes. All I would have to do was stab him in the back. Dickhead.

I opened the drawer quickly but sighed when I realised all the cutlery was plastic. Fuck sake.

Bella reached around me taking out three knifes and three forks. I opened the bottom cupboard and pulled out three plates, glaring at James's back as I headed over to the table with Bella.

"Very good. Now sit, it's ready," James said walking over and placing a bowl of meat or something in front of us before walking away. I shot Bella a what the fuck look over the food and she looked half amused half scared.

A second later James came in balancing some mash and carrots in his hands. He placed them down between us, stripped off his apron and sat at the end of the table. "Let's say a grace..." James said putting his hands together and closing his eyes. Was this fucker serious? I felt like I was in the fucking Texas Chainsaw Massacre.

Bella and I copied him, placing our hands together. It was silent.

"Do any of you know the grace?" James whispered as if he was asking for an answer at school.

"No. We aren't religious," I said blandly. James looked at me and shrugged before scooping some of the meat onto his plate.

"Eat then."

Bella and I shot each other wary looks before we filled our plates with a tiny amount of food. Neither of us wanting to eat it.

I watched James take a scoop of everything before I ate, making sure it wasn't poisoned. I reluctantly bit some of the meat, it tasted like beef. It was actually pretty good.

I turned to Bella who obviously liked the meat as well; she was half way through it already. "What is this?" she asked through a mouthful of chewy gristle.

James smirked, "Why do you like it?" That made me wary, I swallowed the meat in my throat and looked between Bella and James.

"Yeah, I suppose," Bella said, occasionally shooting me a glance. She was scared too.

"Let's just say those dogs came into good use in the end."

I swallowed and looked up in shock, I felt the need to be violently sick. I turned to Bella, she was staring horrified at her plate before she swallowed the remaining piece in her mouth, tears in her eyes.

"That's sick," she said trembling.

James just laughed and forked more of the 'dog' in his mouth.

"How did you get like this? In this house and how you are?" I asked suddenly, it had been something that had been bugging me since we got here.

James dropped his fork and looked at me with a solemn expression. "What you really should be asking is why you are here?"

"Why are we?" Bella interrupted pushing her food away from her. "Enlighten us."

"You are needed to aid a cause. My boss needs you to do something for him, something very important."

"What?" I asked leaning forward on my elbows.

"I don't know that part, but I know that you two," he used his fork to point between us both, "need to do something for him."

"Him? And anyway what makes him think we would do something for him?" Bella shouted gripping the table.

James laughed out loud. "Because if you don't your families die. Every single one. Even your grandmother," he pointed at me, "who lives in Oahu."

How the fuck did he know that? I turned to Bella with a shocked expression.

"But to answer your question about me....well. I was born in Texas in 1980. We moved up to here in '86. I've been here ever since. My dad was a pussy loving, alcoholic piece of shit who used to beat my mother and me around. My mom was a stupid bitch who fucked around on my father. He found out, shot her. Got sent here years later, where I hunted him down...the rest, well use your imagination."

I was gripping my fork tight; James had a far off look in his eyes. His eyes almost blank.

"I loved my mom though...she was very beautiful. Very beautiful," he nodded towards Bella who was looking uncomfortable. "I see her sometimes you know and my father...others," he looked up at the ceiling and I followed where he was looking, gulping.

"They tell me things...They said that you two would change my life," he nodded fiercely to us both, "so I'm waiting...for you to do it."

James was looking at us both with an intense expression. This guy was fucked in the head; he needed psychological help. "You think I'm crazy don't you?" he asked smiling before his face turned serious. "Get to your rooms children! Now!"

Bella and I both ran off as fast as we could. The sound of plates smashing drove us further.

I pushed Bella into our room and shut the door firmly, leaning against it. Fuck me! He was deranged.

"He's," Bella was gasping for air. "Fucked up. Seriously fucked up."

"I know," I said walking towards Bella.

I was launched backwards as she flung herself at me. "He's crazy! He just turns, like a switch. You heard what he did to his family, his father...I think he even had a crush on his mother." Bella pulled back with a disgusted look on her face. "He scares me. This place scares me."

I smoothed her hair back. "Bella. I'm here. Don't be scared with me." I firmly kissed her fast a couple of times before I pulled her into my chest.

"I can't believe he made us eat Sweetie and Fluffy," Bella mumbled into my shoulder. I kissed her hair and sighed, rocking her in my arms as I looked out of the window. Something caught my eye; I frowned and squinted before laughing.

Bella took her head off my shoulder and looked at me questionably. "What?"

"Now James is a lot of things. One is not a dog killer," I said pointing out of the window. Bella frowned and turned to look out of the window. There tied to the tree were the two dogs, sleeping.

Bella touched the pane of glass and let out a small giggle. "Well, it couldn't get any worse right?"

I chuckled and wrapped my arms around her middle. "When we get out of this, I'm going to take you to dinner."

Bella smiled and pecked my cheek. "No dog."

I laughed and breathed in her strawberry scent. "No, No dog."

* * *

**A/N- I love James!! Anyway because I get such an amazing response from reviews, I'm going to give everyone who reviews a teaser of the next chapter! (Unless you are anonymous reviewers or you simply don't want one- tell me in your review if you don't)**

**Hope you liked it :D R&R**


	14. Changing Places

**A/N- OK first things first. I have three IMPORTANT questions. Firstly, my beta is going away for the next week so I wanted your opinion as to whether I should post the next chapter un-edited then replace when she gets back or whether I should just wait so it's better the first time of posting?**

**Secondly, This is my first story on here so I don't know about this but I have reached my document limit, does anyone know if it is safe to delete the documents and the chapters will still stay on the story? I don't want to delete then have chapters missing from this story.**

**Thirdly, a lot of people have been asking about the parents POV during this, what do you think? Yes or no?**

**On to the good stuff! Over 1000 reviews!! Woop! I'd like to thank my beta _luv2readff, _all readers/reviewers/fav/alert and to those who promote my story on other sites, such as lion_lamb at livejournal.**

**Because I am half way through on this story, I have four ideas for the one I should write next so go on to my profile and vote! You know you want to :D**

**Also I have been nominated at the 'Silent Tears Awards' for Ending You Can't Wait For, go vote there too! Link is on my profile.**

**Now, a warning this chapter is quite heartwrenching but sweet at the same time :D Sorry for rambling, I'll let you read now! Oh and I don't know why but the thing wouldn't let me put a line after this...**

**EPOV**

I couldn't sleep. I've been laying in this dingy, itchy to fuck bed for the past two hours. Just staring out of the window at the black sky whilst stroking the hair of the girl currently asleep, wrapped in my side. Bella.

We had originally had separate beds. But when the storm hit around an hour ago, she soon found her way into mine. But it's not as if I was complaining or anything.

I sighed and turned to look up at the ceiling, the room was pitch black and I swear to fucking god I had even heard groaning noises, like the ghosts of former inmates. A shiver ran up my spine at the thought. Fucking James, if there was one place he could take us...it would have to be this one. A fucking mental asylum. Jeez, how original.

Bella shifted in her sleep, mumbling something about dogs. I smiled involuntarily and looked back towards the ceiling.

I was thinking about the past couple of days and how it has affected my life in more ways than one.

Firstly, I know you hear about kidnappings in the news all the time, but damn, when it really happens, it really fucking happens. You can't even comprehend the fear that runs through your veins. It's terrifying. It still is. I've been putting on a brave face for Bella because I know she's more fragile than me in this situation and I need to be her rock.

Secondly it's affected how I've seen my parents. Before this I had taken advantage of my parents. Misbehaving, being rude. My dad especially. Now, all I wanted to do was get home and give him a huge hug, from son to father. I could even almost smell my mom's perfume, the freesia scent burnt into my nose. I fucking missed my mom.

Lastly, this situation has changed one area of my life more than any other. My relationship with Bella. Two days ago we had been at each other's throats for things we would now class as unimportant and stupid. Two days ago I wouldn't have dreamed that I would be holding Bella in my arms and even kissing her like we have been. Where the fuck did they come from? Well, whatever, but Bella is my favourite kiss. Her kisses make me feel different to any other girl, but then again Bella has always been different to other women.

This situation that we are in has really put things into perspective for me. How important Bella actually is to me, and how much I care about her. Two days ago my blood and body was filled with rage and hate for this girl. Now, I'm feeling the complete opposite. I feel like a secret that has been leaking deep within me is about to burst out...I knew what it was. I'm not stupid.

But it's impossible; how the fuck could I go from feeling hate to..._that? _In less than 48 hours. It's impossible, isn't it? Feelings don't change that quick...

Bella moves her arm around my middle, startling me. I rub my left hand over the arm, stroking her fine hairs, which stood up on end. I lean down to look at her face. Her lips are set up in a pout, the pink plump lines just begging to be kissed. Her hair is swept back and trailing over my other arm; her pale ivory face is in plain view. Soft eyelashes fluttering slightly as she sleeps.

I never knew how I could have missed it before, but Bella, Bella was beautiful. She was perfect, in every way. Perfect skin, perfect hair, perfect mouth, perfect body...the list could go on. Fuck, Edward, have you been asleep for the past seventeen years? This angel that you have been looking so desperately for is here. Has always been here, right under our nose.

I sighed heavily. If I hadn't have been so selfish, pig-headed, egotistical and so...slutty. I may have actually used my brain.

But I'm using it now, and I know that Bella needs to be looked after, she needs to be...well _that._

She's been fine since we were taken, but deep down she probably still hates me. I wouldn't blame her after everything I have done to her.

I think about the look on her face when I told her I made the CD for Tanya. Ha! As if I would make anything like that for that slut. It was only ever meant for Bella and Bella only. But Bella's face when I told her, it makes me hate myself more when I remember the hurt look on her face. The one I caused.

I was worse than James. I didn't deserve her forgiveness or her.

I'm broken out of my thoughts by a soft, sleepy voice. "What are you thinking about?"

I chuckle lightly and turn to face Bella; her brown eyes are half closed as she stares up at me. "Who say's I'm thinking?"

"You have your intense, musing face on. So, come on. Spill."

I had to smile at her perfect observation, she knew me too well. "Just...stuff."

"Stuff...? Such as..." she persisted rubbing my chest. I let out a laugh as she skimmed my ticklish side.

"Stop...You really don't want to know."

"Yes I do. Don't hide things, not now," Bella said, unleashing the full force of her brown eyes at me. Fuck me, I'm screwed.

"Ok. Well, I need to tell you something...I lied about the whole CD for Tanya thing; it was never hers. It was always yours. I made it for you," I said looking at the ends of her hair, I didn't dare look in her face.

A silence stretched on between us before Bella murmured, "Why would you lie?"

Because I was insanely jealous of Jacob and it hurt me when you went with him. Now I know why it hurt so much. "I just wanted to get back at you for the whole Jacob saga," I said honestly, "but I was being a horrible and disgusting person by doing that. I'm sorry," I said finally looking at her. She was gazing at me with strong eyes.

"Edward..." she whispered before turning her face down. "It was never really about Jacob, I wanted to annoy you at first. But things got out of hand and...I don't know. I guess I'm sorry, too," she finished with a light chuckle. "I'm sorry you got into a fight with Jacob for me."

I smiled. After what I had been through with James, Jacob was nothing. "It's fine. I'd take a beating for you any day."

Bella turned towards me with sad eyes. "I know. That's what scares me."

I swallowed. Fuck, I couldn't even answer that. "Anyway, why are you awake?"

"I just woke up, it's this place. I can feel the evil aura around it. It's out to get me," Bella said snuggling in closer to me. "And the bed sheets are itchy," she finished sighing in to my t-shirt.

"I know, I think there's a ghost or something, too. I keep hearing noises."

Bella slapped my chest. "Don't say things like that," she hissed before grumbling softly, "I urgently need a shower."

"Me too. We need clean clothes as well." I sighed. It was a wonder how Bella was able to be so close to me without gagging. I stunk.

"Sorry for climbing into bed with you, too. These beds are small enough as it is." Like I would be bothered about that. I have the perfect girl wrapped round me.

"Believe me, I don't mind," I said wiggling my leg in between hers.

Bella laughed. "Oh really? I should have known...man whore."

That stung for a second before I realised she was joking. "Yeah...virgin."

Bella's laughed died down and I berated myself for having no tact. Way to fucking go Cullen.

"Tell me about them," Bella asked softly. My eyes darted around the dark room.

"Who?"

Bella leaned up and perched herself on her elbow, looking at me. "About the girls you have been with."

I sighed and rubbed my face. "Why? Why do you want to know?"

"I'm curious...please," Bella said nervously. I wanted to scoop her up in my arms.

"What do you want to know?" I wasn't comfortable talking about this with Bella. Talking about all my nobodies to my current and recent...everything.

"How many has there been?" Bella asked picking some rough string off our blanket.

Fuck sake. I closed my eyes and looped my right arm behind my head, sighing deeply. "About twelve."

"I was expecting worse actually."

I shot my head to look at Bella who was grinning sheepishly at me. "You cheeky bitch," I chuckled, "why, how many did you think?"

"I don't know, around the twenty mark. I mean you did count the waitress from my sixteenth right?"

"Yes." I said aspirated "It's twelve. Trust me."

"I do. How far have you gone?" Bella said. Even in the dark I could see her blush illuminating her face. I smiled, my teeth bearing.

"You're blushing."

"Shh." Bella said slapping my arm. I laughed and reached my finger up to her warm cheek.

"I find it very endearing and beautiful," I said honestly. Bella snorted.

"Yeah right. Anyway, stop trying to question dodge. How far?"

I pulled my hand back, resting it on my chest. "How far is far?"

"Well...you've got oral right?" Bella asked slowly. I nodded.

"Given oral?"

I grimaced. "No, It never really appealed to me." I turned to look at Bella. "At least not with those girls," I said in an embarrassingly husky voice.

Bella smiled and dropped her head. "Full sex?"

I nodded again.

"Anal..?"

"No. I haven't done that," I said pointing my hand towards the ceiling. "Just normal sex, I guess."

Bella smiled, huffing before plopping herself on my chest. "Comfy?" I asked sifting my hands through her hair. Bella just hummed in response.

"Edward...?"

"Yeah."

"Who...who did you lose your virginity to?" I could almost feel Bella biting her lip. This was not a question I was looking for.

"Not the person I wanted," I said without thinking. I felt Bella stiffen next to me.

"Who?" I heard a tiny almost silent breath.

"You'll hate me," I said stroking her hair faster.

"Please..."

I didn't want to tell her, but I didn't want to lie. I knew the truth would probably hurt her more but she needed to know. I took in a deep breath. "Jessica."

Bella shot up; staring at me wide eyed. "Jessica...as in my Jessica?"

I nodded numbly. Ashamed.

"Why?" Bella breathed, sadness lacing her voice.

"Because I was stupid. After what happened with...us. I was mad, I wanted to get back at you like the stupid fifteen year old I was. I've regretted it since." I turned to look at Bella. "I'm sorr-"

Fuck! I was cut off by a harsh slap on my face. It was stinging like a bitch. I held my cheek and stared at Bella, my mouth open.

"That's for using my friend," she hissed before turning her back on me and lying down with a loud thud. Damn, feisty woman.

"Ouch," I whispered behind her. "You wanted to know."

"Yeah, and now I do," Bella shot over her shoulder. "Prick."

"Hey. That was uncalled for."

"No, it wasn't," Bella slapped her hands down and turned to face me. "How could you sleep with my friend. Lose your V card to...her?" her voice sneered the last word. I almost laughed.

"I told you, I was angry with you. Back then that was the only way I could see to get back at you."

"Get back at me? For not sleeping with you?" Bella asked incredulously.

I averted my eyes quickly "No..yes. I don't know. I wanted us to do it together, but when you said no it hurt my feelings, OK. Everything about that night hurt my feelings."

"I know. I'm sorry I hurt you, but you can't just do what you did because you couldn't get your own way."

I raised one eyebrow. "I was fifteen. I was stupid, a horny boy who wanted sex."

"Gee, thanks," Bella said rolling her eyes.

I smiled, the tension dropping in the room. Bella picked my arm up from my chest and nestled under it, wrapping it over her shoulders.

"Get some sleep," I said into her hair. "And don't worry about any other girl. Not now. You are the only one."

Bella yawned out onto my chest sleepily, "You never...to worry...it's always been...y...you."

I frowned at her admission. Did she just say that? I turned back towards her to see her dozing peacefully back to sleep. I gave one last glance out of the window before closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep myself.

* * *

_Clank, clank, clank_

A muffled sound began to rouse me from my sleep. Damn, what is it with people now a days. Mom, let me sleep.

"Edward...?" A soft voice tickled my ear as I began to shake. "Edward?" The voice was getting louder. I knew that voice, it was Bella. What was she doing here?

_Clank, clank, clank_

Louder this time as I tried to move. What the fuck was that noise?

"Edward, wake up!" Bella's voice hissed loudly. I slowly opened my eyes, my pupils adjusting to the light in the room. I opened and closed my eyes a couple of times before sitting up, rubbing my eyes.

"What's going on?" I asked groggily, my throat full of sleep.

"That asshole is banging pans or some shit to get us up. He must be coming, it's getting louder," Bella said crouching onto her knees, facing the bedroom door. I slowly manoeuvred myself so my legs were over the side of the bed, the one facing the door.

I pulled my hair as the unmistakeable sounds of metal drew nearer to the door. "For fuck sake," I muttered.

Suddenly the door banged open with a loud bang as it bounced off the wall. James came marching in, and I mean really fucking marching. He was walking like the Nazi army soldiers did, but whilst banging two bronze pans together in front of him.

"Wakey, wakey. Eggs and bacey," He said finally ceasing the noise.

"You got any aspirin for my now raging headache?" I asked sarcastically. James smirked at me.

"I've got every type of medicine here."

I shuddered remembering the room I saw yesterday. This fucker wasn't joking.

James let out a low whistle. "Look at you two, eh? Shacked up in the same bed. I hope you put them Trojans to good use."

"Disgusting."

"We don't have them," Bella and I spoke at the same time. I turned round to look at Bella, a frown on my face. She blushed and looked down at her legs.

"Now, now don't be shy," James said looking at Bella. "If you want to know, they are downstairs," he finished winking.

Bella stayed silent. "Do you have a shower?" I asked scratching my chest.

"Nein. But you'll get a shower soon enough," James said wafting his pans in the air. "Oh look," he put one of the pans near me, "Matches your ginger hair."

I sighed. "I'm bronze, and that's bronze actually," I pointed at the pan.

James inspected it for a moment before shrugging and heading for the door. "Get ready, be down in five for breakfast," he walked out of the door before popping his head back in. "Do you want your aspirin dissolved in the water or should I just place it next to your glass?" he asked seriously.

What the fuck? "Are you serious?" I said slapping my bare legs. James eyed my boxers before nodding his head slowly while a large smile appeared on his face. He moved his gaze over to Bella and pointed at her.

"Naughty, naughty," he laughed before walking back downstairs, clanking the pans again.

"He's such a creep," Bella exclaimed behind me as she jumped off the bed. She got that one right.

I nodded my head, wincing when my headache sent a sharp pain to the front of my head with the movement. "Are you OK?" Bella asked touching my forehead with her cool palm, it felt fantastic. "You're burning up," Bella ripped some of her shirt sleeve off and poured some bottled water on it. "Here," she placed the wet, cold rag on my head.

"That's nice." I sighed, "But your sleeve-"

"It was hanging off anyway," Bella smiled as she looked me up and down. "You better put some trousers on. You don't want to be going down in just..." her eyes wandered down to my crotch, she looked at it for a second before looking at me with a raised eyebrow and a smug grin. "Your boxers."

I got off the bed, holding the cold compress to my face. "I suppose you're right."

I quickly put my trousers on and my jacket as Bella fastened her shoelaces. "I wonder what's for breakfast?..Cat?" Bella murmured sarcastically.

I laughed and walked to the door. "No, silly. Breakfast is a small meal. Try hamster."

Bella laughed and joined me as we walked into the corridor. The lights were all turned off except from one at the top of the stairs. The whole place was eerie and spooky; any minute I was expecting a spirit in a straightjacket to come leaping out at us, laughing manically.

"It's so...scary," Bella whispered as we approached the stairs.

"Fuck, I know." I quickly scooted her down the stairs and into the kitchen. James sat at the table waiting for us. His hands were clenched around his plastic knife and fork; they were bending slightly with the force.

"How nice of you to join me...welcome to my dinner table. Again," James said motioning with his hands for us to sit down. I noticed a glass of water and some tablets on the table near the seat where I had sat last night. Giving Bella's hand a squeeze I walked around towards it.

"Are these aspirin?" I asked picking up the small tablets.

"What else would they be?" James said smiling. This dude was a murderer and a kidnapper, these pills could be anything.

"Can I see the packet?" I asked taking a seat. James sighed and slowly placed a box of aspirin on the table.

"You can take two out of there if you don't trust me."

I smiled lightly and took two new tablets from the packet, making sure they were the right ones. Being the son of a doctor accounted to something after all.

"When are we going to meet your mystery boss?" Bella asked loudly.

James cleared his throat and pointed to his plate of food. "Eat first. Questions later."

I looked down at our breakfast. Sausages, eggs, bacon and beans. If I wasn't in a nut house in a kidnapping situation, I would have said yum.

"Do you have anything sugary? Sugar helps headaches," I asked picking up my knife and fork. James shot me an annoyed glance before chucking two lollypops at me. I threw down my tablets and washed them down with water before turning back to James.

"Cheers."

To my surprise the breakfast was nice and I ended up eating it all. I was fucking starving.

I looked towards Bella to see that she had finished all her breakfast, too.

"How was it?" James asked eagerly.

"Really nice," Bella said scratching her hair. "Surprisingly," she whispered after.

"Good. My grandmother taught me how to cook that. She was English, the English love breakfasts like this," James said almost to himself.

"I know, my dad's English," I said putting the two lollypops in my back pocket. "He moved here when he was seventeen...still has his accent though, but with a hint of American," I said. I was trying to picture my dad in my mind. It had been two days since I had seen him and it felt like years.

"Nice fucking story," James said making a loud yawning noise whilst tapping his mouth. Dick.

"Who's that?" I heard Bella ask. I looked towards her to see she was pointing above my head. I twirled round in my seat and looked up. There was a picture of an old, skinny crooked man. His nose and ears were bent at an odd angle but everything else was just normal. The picture kind of reminded me of the old man in the picture in the movie Mouse Hunt. They almost looked the same.

"Don't know, but he likes to watch me," James said lowly. I turned to face him. He was watching the painting whilst moving around in his seat. Up and down, left and right. "His eyes follow me everywhere," James said leaning back. "Creepy motherfucker."

Well he was one to talk.

"So about the guy, your boss?" Bella asked again. "When will we meet him?"

"All in good time, Sweets." James said smiling. He held his hand out towards Bella. "I want to show you something."

Bella looked hesitant and looked at me. What was James doing? I wasn't going to let him put his filthy hands on her. I shook my head no, but as quick as a flash, James had grabbed Bella's hand and was dragging her to the fireplace behind me.

I turned around in my seat, standing up as they reached the fireplace. I watched as James picked something up from the mantle on top of it. Bella was shaking with fear. I picked the salt pot up and hid it behind my back as I walked closer to Bella.

"This was my mother," I heard James say as he shoved a picture under Bella's nose. "She was very beautiful."

I watched as Bella just nodded and kept shooting me nervous glances.

"Yeah," Bella said shakily. "Can we finish eating?"

"I've finished!" James snapped taking the photo out of her hands. I needed to punch him. "You remind me of her," he reached out to touch Bella's cheek. Bella tried to back away but he caught her. "Don't try get away from me. Not me," he moved his lips closer to Bella's ear. "Mother."

My free hand clenched at my side.

Then it happened, the one thing I had been waiting for James to do, the one thing I needed to protect her fully from. James quickly rubbed his hands up the inside of Bella's leg, Bella shrieked and stumbled backwards. I saw red, before James's hand had even left Bella's jean covered leg, I smashed him in the side of the head with the salt pot.

The thing broke against his head. A section cut into my hand, the dull throbbing told me as much. I quickly grasped my hand and looked up at James. He was on the floor, disorientated. All the side of his head was split open. Blood just oozing out.

Shit. Bella.

I turned to Bella. She was looking ahead at us, a far off look in her eye. Her face turning green. I quickly ran up, forgetting my hand and caught her just before she fell to the carpet. I picked her up in my arms and ran as fast as I could out of the kitchen.

I headed straight for the front door, laughing loudly when it opened. The stupid fucker left it unlocked. I ran the best I could with Bella in my arms down the front steps and onto the driveway. I could feel the sticky blood running down my arm.

A loud bang echoed around me. I stopped dead in my tracks. I knew that was a warning, the next I would feel.

I turned slowly to see James, gun in hand, leaning against the front door. His other hand was nursing his head. He ran out, staggering towards me.

"Stupid cunt! That was your last chance and you blew it," James hissed as he ran towards me.

Bella was stirring in my arms, clutching my chest. I closed my eyes and breathed in the fresh air whilst I could. Tipping my head back I looked up at the trees, swaying in the wind. I actually allowed a small smile.

* * *

_9 Years Ago_

"_Just get one," Bella hissed, tugging at my trouser leg. I was crouched on the kitchen top, trying to open the cupboard for the biscuit tin._

"_That's easy for you to say! You're not up here, up high," I groaned. I hated heights._

_Bella crossed her arms over her chest. "You are such a baby, Edward."_

"_Shut up, idiot. My mom will hear you," I said getting a firm grip on the biscuit tin. Mmm my mom's chocolate chip cookies were the best._

"_Hurry up, I'm starving." If she was so hungry why didn't she come up here herself?_

_I opened the tin as quietly as I could and picked out two crumbly cookies. I handed Bella them as I put the tin back, closed the cupboard and jumped back onto the floor, my shoes hitting the tiles with a dull squeak. I looked to see Bella already had her cookie half dangling out of her mouth. She was so greedy._

"_My cookie?" I asked outstretching my hand._

_Bella rolled her eyes and passed me my cookie. I smiled gleefully at the delicious treat in front of me._

"_I know, Ren, Carlisle is just the same," my mom's voice was getting louder. Crap! She was coming to the kitchen._

_Bella and I shot each other a panicked look before waffling the rest of our cookies down our throats. My mouth was dry and it took me ages to chew; it didn't help that Bella was giggling and spraying me with bits of mashed up biscuit._

"_Eww," I said in a muffled voice. "Dats Groz."_

"_Hut up," Bella said smiling._

"_Kids? What are you doing in here?" My mom stood in the doorway, her hands tapping against the doorframe. Oh boy._

_I swallowed quickly and smiled sweetly. "Nothing mommy."_

"_Nothing?"_

_I saw Bella nod out of the corner of my eye. "Nothing, Aunt Esme."_

_My mom frowned at us. Half amused, half disbelieving. "I suppose nothing just happens to be smudged around your mouths right now?"_

_I looked at Bella wide-eyed at the same time she looked at me. Our eyes widened even larger. All of Bella's mouth was covered in chocolate and crumbs; no doubt mine was the same._

_I quickly brought my hand up to my mouth and wiped around, I felt the chocolate rubbing off and when I looked at my hands they were smudged with chocolate._

"_You two have been eating my cookies haven't you?" My mom said pointing a finger at us. Bella and I nodded, sorry we had been caught._

"_That's very naughty to take things without asking, we thought we had raised you better." My mom paused as her disappointment sank in. "Who climbed up?"_

_Bella pointed at me immediately. I turned to stare at her, mouth agape. "Bella told me," I said stamping my foot._

"_Edward, climbing up there is very dangerous. What have we told you?"_

_I sighed and nodded. "I know. I'm sorry, mommy." I wrapped my arms around her middle as she scratched my head. "I'm sorry I made you cross."_

"_I'm sorry, too, Aunt Esme," Bella said quietly behind me before joining our hug._

"_Well OK. But there will be punishment. I want you two to take Barney for a walk." I groaned, that big oaf of a dog will drag us away._

"_But mom-"_

"_No buts. You take him. But don't go anywhere else except our road. No wandering across the street, off the street or into the forest. Am I clear?"_

_Damn, looks like we didn't even have a choice. "Ok."_

_My mom unhooked Barney's walking lead for us from the pantry and opened the back door. "Be back in fifteen minutes."_

_I watched with a scowl as my mom walked away. I kicked a pebble across the yard. "Stupid dog. I don't want to walk him," I moaned at Bella._

"_Don't be nasty. I like Barney," Bella said skipping off in front of me, her pink and yellow summer dress swishing round her calves__._

"_That's because you're a dog, too," I sniggered, remembering Emmett's observation that Barney and Bella could be twins._

"_Shut up, you look more like Dudley," Bella said laughing._

_I gasped. Dudley?! Dudley was Isabella's vicious, huge unfriendly rat. I got the tingles at the thought._

_I got to Barney with Bella and he immediately started to jump up at us. "No Barney. Sit," Bella said pointing her hands at him the way a teacher would with a student. I sniggered and clipped the lead onto Barney's collar._

_As soon as I did Barney ran full force, chocking on the lead as he pulled me quick as a flash out of the garden. I was running to keep up with him as he pulled me along, out of my driveway. "No Barney. Stop," I said to no use._

"_Edward!" I heard Bella shout, she was running after me. Her hands failing about in the air. "Wait up!"_

"_I can't!" I shouted back. Barney pulled me further to the end of the road. I gripped a tree branch slowing our movements. "You bad, bad dog!" I said tugging on the lead. "You stay."_

_Bella caught up to me, breathing heavily and clutching her chest. "Oh my god. Is this what dying feels like?"_

"_I don't know but," I turned to the dog harshly, "Barney," I sneered his name and tugged the lead, "Is going to die soon."_

_Bella chuckled. Then as fast as I could see, Barney sped off full force. The lead slipped out of my hand. "Ah no!" I cried as Barney ran away._

"_Barney! Come back!" Bella shouted running after him. I followed and caught up as we sped after him._

_Then, crap. He did it. He ran into the woods._

_Bella and I stopped at the edge of the forest. "Aunt Esme said we shouldn't go in here," Bella said, nervousness creeping into her voice._

_I puffed out my chest. "I'm not scared. I'm going to get him."_

_Bella gripped my arm. "No, Edward. You don't know what is in there,"_

_I pulled my roughly out of her grasp. "Don't be such a chicken, Bella." _

_I started to enter the forest; it was quiet. Really, scary quiet. I could hear my shoes crunching against the wet leaves and I could smell the damp, musky smell of trees._

"_Edward?"_

"_Ahh!" I turned round to face Bella who screamed as well. What was she doing?_

"_I thought you were chicken?"_

"_Like I'd let you go alone."_

_I shrugged and carried on the path. We walked for at least ten minutes and still there was no Barney in sight._

"_Let's tell ghost stories," I said smirking as Bella turned her head towards me._

"_Don't you dare! I'd kill you."_

_I laughed and waved my hands in the air. "Ooh, I'm scared." _

"_Ssh," Bella said suddenly grabbing my arm. "Look," she pointed at something in front of us. I squinted; it was an opening to something. The light streamed in, a contrast to the dark, wet setting we were in now._

_I took off towards it, Bella on my tail as we walked up the little hill. When we reached the top, Bella gasped._

"_Wow."_

_I had to agree, this place was awesome. It was a large meadow full of bright green grass and bright flowers. The sun made a spectrum of a rainbow as it bounced of the droplets of rain scattering the field. Bella giggled and ran forward into the large opening. "It's gorgeous," she said brushing the flowers with her finger tips._

_I walked forward and joined her. The smell of fresh air assaulted my nose and I smiled._

_Looking round, my eyes finally rested on something grey and shaggy in the middle of the grass. "Barney!" I shouted, laughing as he popped his head up and ran towards me. He jumped up, knocking me to the ground as he licked my face. "Erghh, Barney, Stop," I said in between laughs._

_Bella hopped down next to me and looked at the sky. "You can see patterns of things with the clouds," she said tracing her finger at something in the air._

_I was struck with a sudden thought. "Let's keep this place a secret. It can be our secret place."_

_Bella smiled at me. "Yeah, cool." She turned to the dog and scratched his ear. "And Barney's."_

_I laughed as we laid back down looking at the clouds, Barney in between us. I knew my mom would kill me when I got home, but I didn't want to leave. Here was just perfect. Our secret place._

* * *

A sudden punch to the face sent me sprawling to the ground; I kept Bella tight against me as I landed with a thud on my back.

"Asshole!" James shouted as he hit me in the cheek with the barrel of the gun. "I give you aspirin, I give you a place to stay, and you do this to me," he gestured wildly to his head. "You are so dead."

He reached down to grab me and I spat some blood in his face. "Fucker," I whispered as I gently moved Bella off me. "I told you if you touch her..."

"Edward?" Bella gasped from the ground. Both James and I looked at her.

"You better make the most of the next ten minutes," James said pointing the gun at me. "Because they are going to be your last." He turned to Bella who was looking at him with confused eyes. He smiled sympathetically at her. "Darling, I'm giving you ten minutes to say your goodbyes."

"What do you mean?" Bella gasped standing up. I was motionless, not really knowing whether James was fucking with us or not.

"I told you not to fuck around." He looked at me. "He fucked around, so that's it. I'm done. He's getting killed."

Bella breathed heavily and put her hands over her mouth. "No. You can't mean that."

James just smirked evilly before turning to me. "Take her up to your room. You don't want her there when it happens," he said before walking away.

"Wait!" I said. "What are you going to do to me?"

James's face was blank. "I'm not going to shoot you." He said shaking his head. "You're a little fucker, you need worse. I'm giving you to the dogs. They haven't eaten in a while."

My heart stopped right there. "But-"

"No buts,'" James said wiping his forehead. "Take her. You get dressed in your best, then join me in the dog shed," he pointed at a large wooden shed across the lawn. "In ten minutes. Don't be late."

James ran off towards the shed. "He can't be serious. Edward, tell me he isn't," Bella said clutching my hand.

He looked pretty serious to me. His head was fucked up; he would probably enjoy giving me to the dogs. The sick fucker.

I closed my eyes; I had to accept the fact that in ten minutes there was a 98% chance that I could be dead. Eaten alive.

"I need to get you upstairs," I whispered, not looking Bella in the face.

"No. No, Edward," Bella said trying to pull my hand off hers. I sighed and gripped her hand more tightly as I pulled her up towards the house. My hand was still bleeding and I could feel the pain throbbing down my arm. But nothing could compare to the pain I felt at Bella's heartbroken sobs behind me.

"This can't be happening. This can't be happening," she whispered to herself more than anyone.

I silently drew her up the stairs and into our makeshift room, closing the door behind us. Bella leaned against the wall, face first, crying in devastating tears. My heart broke.

"It's going to be OK," I said lowly, moving towards her.

Bella turned towards me furiously. "No, it's not! How can you say that! You're going to die! Why are you so cool about this?" Bella said gesturing to me up and down. The truth was the fact that I may die hadn't really sunk in yet.

"I'm not cool. I need to make sure you are OK-"

"Who gives a shit about me?" Bella said clutching her arms. "You are going to die!" Bella shouted, punctuating each word.

"You need to promise me something," I said running over to her and grabbing her hands, tears pooling in my eyes. "Promise me you will get out of this. You will fight and get out if this alive. Go back to our family...get older. Get married, have kids. You need to do that, Bella. For me."

Bella scrunched her eyes up and tears streamed down her face as she shook her head in a no gesture. "Yes, Bella. Look at me." She opened her eyes. "Promise me," I said staring into her brown orbs. Slowly she nodded and for a second my heart ripped across my chest. She would marry and have beautiful babies. Without me, but because of me. A small smile spread across my face.

I looked around at the small, disgusting room before turning back to Bella. Her eyes were clouded with a mixture of anger and devastation.

I didn't want to go; I didn't want to leave Bella's side. Not even for ten seconds.

She clutched my collar jacket, pulling me closer to her. "You promised me! Why did you do it? Why?!" She sobbed burying herself into my chest. My heart was fucking breaking.

"I had no choice, Bella. What he di-" I was cut off by Bella's furious voice as she shoved me away.

"What he did?! You should have ignored it! God, Edward!" I bit my lip and looked down. Bella was right, I should have kept my cool, but that fucker pushed too far.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I couldn't just stand there."

"Yes, you could! Now look, God knows what he's going to do to you there..." Bella sobbed and threw herself down on the floor. "I can't survive this if you go."

Tears filled my eyes at the heartbroken look on her face and I walked over to her, crouching down to her level. "Even if...something does happen..." I touched her cheek, "I'll always be with you."

Bella crawled up my body and let all her tears fall. "I don't want you to go! Please, please..." she sobbed, her voice breaking. That fucking bastard, I wanted him, now more than ever to just die.

"I'm not going far-"

"No! He's taking you there so I can hear when they kill you!" Bella said pulling my hair closer to her, her cheeks stained with tears. "So I've decided. I'm coming with you, Edward. I'm coming."

There was no way I was allowing her there with me, not in a million fucking years. "No, Bella," I said fiercely. "Not this time."

"You can't stop me, Edward. You can't!" Bella said shaking her head at me. Why was she so fucking stubborn, even now.

"Yes, I can! You need to do this. Stay here. For me," I said trying to keep a straight face, and I stroked her wet, sticky cheek. "Bella..." she turned to look at me. Her brown wet eyes boring into my green ones, "I..." I needed to tell her something, that thing that was on the tip of my tongue.

But I didn't have a chance; she launched herself at me. Kissing me furiously as I kissed her back. She was my last meal.

"I'm going to pray for you," Bella whispered against my lips, her forehead against mine.

"I promise you, Bella. I'm always going to be there for you." I took a deep breath and kissed her desperately again. I needed to get out of there before it hurt us both more.

I pulled back quickly and stood up, straightening my jacket. "I'm not saying goodbye," Bella said looking into my eyes. I smiled crookedly at her.

"Me neither." With that I turned and walked straight out of the room. Not looking back, shutting the door behind me. I heard Bella's desperate sobs behind the door as I took deep breaths and headed towards the steps. Towards my fate.

* * *

**BPOV**

I was lying on the dusty floor, my cheek against the wood as tears streamed down my face. I held my legs to my chest tightly as an unidentifiable pain slashed across my chest. I heard the dull thuds of Edward's shoes as he walked down the stairs.

For a moment I shook with rage. How could he do that after he promised me?! Attacking James like that. When James touched my thigh I was almost sick. I knew deep down that Edward would do something stupid then. I knew him too well.

Standing up I pulled all the blankets and pillows off the beds, screaming as I threw them into the wall with rage. The last pillow hit the window. Through my cloudy tear filled eyes, I could see the silhouette of Edward walking towards the dog shed. I ran to the window and watched as his bronze hair blew in the wind as he made his way towards the shed door.

I touched the glass, trembling softly against it. My breaths steaming up the window in front of me as I cried against it.

I watched as Edward pulled the shed door open before he was yanked inside.

I slammed my hand against the window and broke down, sliding down the wall to the floor. I held my head in my hands as I rocked back and forth, hoping that any minute now Edward would come bursting through the door. Worse for wear...but alive. I was still waiting.

I don't know how long I sat there before I heard the unmistakable sounds of dogs snarling and fighting. The vicious sound ripping through the air.

I stood up quickly, looking out of the window. And there he was.

James. Coming out of the shed with a big fucking smile on his face. Edward wasn't with him.

I curled my fists up tight and squeezed my thighs together. "NO!" my loud voice ripped through the room and possibly the whole damn hospital as I screamed at the top of my lungs. Edward was dead. He was gone. He was fucking gone.

I felt weak and drawn out, lying down gently on the pillow, which smelt of Edward. I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

My eyes were all stuck together. I rubbed them as I yawned loudly. Please tell me it was a dream.

I peeled my eyes open. I laid on the floor, my cheeks were all sticky and Edward wasn't with me. It wasn't a dream.

I sobbed again; I didn't know how long I had been asleep. All I knew was the faint ringing in my ears and that there were no sounds of any dogs.

I stood up trembling and shaking to look out of the window. The sky was just darkening, the moon barely visible.

I looked along the driveway and frowned when I saw another car there. It was a blue pickup. Where did that come from?

I looked back towards the shed and gasped. Edward was dead. James had killed him. That motherfucker.

I scowled and turned round to face the door with an evil look. I was going to kill James. Before I knew what I was doing, I walked around to one of the dingy beds. Stopping at the white metal headboard. I gritted my teeth and gripped one of the bars, screaming as I pulled it loose.

It came off with a clang, the force of it sending me barrelling to the wall. I jumped back up, adrenaline pumping. I had a fucking weapon, a large, heavy metal weapon, which would be getting wrapped around that fucker's head.

I yanked my door open, holding the bar close to me. I headed towards the stairs as quietly as I could.

I stopped suddenly when the dim sound of voices floated upstairs. James was talking to someone.

I crept down some more stairs to get a better listen. Whoever it was here sat in the lounge area. The only room me and... The only room I hadn't been in.

"You knew the rules, James," a strong voice said. This voice was male and had a slight accent. I couldn't tell which at the moment.

"Fuck the rules. That little shit pushed me too far," James sneered.

"He wanted them together. What part of that don't you understand? You were meant to deliver them last night."

I frowned at this piece of information. We weren't supposed to have stayed here?

"It was one night. I needed rest." James said with a sigh, "Besides. I wanted to keep the cutie brunette to myself."

I gasped and held a hand to my mouth.

"You are pathetic, James. She's a young girl, not a display piece."

"Her mind might change now her boyfriend's out of the way," James sneered, laughing lightly. I clutched the bar in my hand tighter.

The other person let out a groan. "Yes. But I'm sorry, James. I need to take her."

"What?! No she stays with me!" James shouted. I let out harsh breaths. What the fuck was happening? "She can't go to him."

The other person laughed. "Which one are you talking about?"

"Both," James sneered. "She stays here. If only for a little longer..."

"I'm sorry. The boss has ordered me to bring her, seeing as you only did half of the deal," the person sneered. "Not that he is ungrateful or anything. He just needs the other half."

I burrowed my eyebrows in confusion. I didn't want to hear this shit. Both of these fuckers were in on it. The kidnapping. If it weren't for them my Edward would still be alive. I gritted my teeth before standing up straighter.

I closed my eyes and took three deep breaths. This is for you Edward.

I ran forward and charged into the room. The first thing I saw was James jump up from a sofa, his hair out of a ponytail, all long and messed up over his shoulder.

"Fucker!" I screamed. "You killed Edward!"

James stood up slowly before turning to the fireplace. I followed his gaze. There stood a tall man, he was black skinned and had dark eyes. His black hair was pulled back into dreadlocks and I actually gulped, holding my measly metal stick in front of me. "Bella. Let me introduce me to my friend. Laurent."

Laurent? So he was French. Great.

I looked this Laurent up and down before turning to James again. "You killed him," I sneered.

"I'm sorry," James said holding up his hands. Laurent rubbed his forehead with his left hand.

"Let's just calm down-"

"Shut the fuck up!" I said bursting into tears. I pointed the metal bar at James, my hands shaking as I cried. "You took him, you killed him. Edward."

James was just smirking at me as I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Laurent looking at me with bright eyes. "It's OK now. Go get cleaned up and anything else you need. You're coming with me."

I stared between him and James. "She's going nowhere," James said snarling.

Laurent sighed. "Please do as I say, Bella." He turned back to James. "She is coming whether you like it or not. And if you are coming too, I suggest you get cleaned up too." I looked at James; all his hands were covered in blood. I gasped. Edward's blood.

"Monster," I sneered as Laurent guided me out of the room.

"You will be riding with me. I won't let James near, he can drive himself," Laurent said with a smile. Why was he being nice?

I nodded and opened my arms wide. "I have nothing with me. This is how I came."

Laurent frowned. "James did not bring you any clothes?"

"No." I said shortly. Laurent sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Go outside and into the blue truck. The doors are open"

I walked numbly out of the door. I was leaving. Leaving the place where Edward had died. I didn't even look at the shed as I got into the passenger seat of the blue truck.

I looked around, the interior was new and clean. A contrast to James's van. Making sure no one was near I opened the glove compartment. In the corner was a small map. I didn't have time to read it; I just folded it up really small and shoved it into my bra.

The driver door opened, startling me.

"You ready?" Laurent said turning on the key.

"Not really. But I don't have a choice, do I?" I sneered looking in the rearview mirror. I saw James getting into his van.

"Bella, we all have a choice."

Laurent started driving as I leaned my head against the glass. "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere a lot better than this. Somewhere you can have a shower, be fed properly and have clean clothes. I can't believe James brought you here. A mental asylum. The guy is crazy." Laurent said shaking his head.

"I agree there," I said watching the greenery pass us by as we drove. "Where are you from?"

"France." Laurent answered jovially. "You ever been?"

"No." I answered picking at my trousers. "Where are you taking me?"

Laurent sighed. "I can't tell you," he then shot me a small smile, "But I have a surprise for you there I think you will like."

There was only one thing I wanted. "I don't like surprises."

"You'll like this one. What do you want most in the world?" Laurent said turning the heat up in the car.

I sighed as a few tears rolled down my cheeks. "I want...I want Edward."

Laurent stayed silent and shot me a half smile. "It's beautiful around here isn't it?"

"I'm not really taking notice," I replied honestly in a dead tone.

We exchanged small banter during the rest of the car ride. We had been driving for the past hour when we pulled up into a well lit driveway. I sat up higher in my seat as Laurent pulled up by some gates, lowered his window and pressed a button.

"Hello?" A bored female voice said through the speaker.

"Ahh, Victoria. It is I, Laurent" he laughed. "I have delivery," he turned around to wink at me.

The gates in front of us started to open. "James is behind," Laurent said.

"Ugh! Should I close the gates fast then?" the woman said.

Laurent just laughed and drove up the drive. The whole side of the driveway was lit by little solar lamps. The whole place gave quite a warm feel to it, the complete opposite of the mental place. We drove further until a building came into view.

I stared open mouthed. It was a beautiful, large mansion. Some rooms were lit in a warm yellow light. Other rooms were dark. The windows all had soft red curtains draped over the front. It was very homely and cozy. I just wished Edward would be here.

Laurent stopped the car and got out. He opened my door for me and helped me out of the truck. "Thanks," I mumbled.

I saw James getting out of his van behind us, my eyes narrowed. Laurent put his arm around my shoulders. "Don't worry about James. You're safe here now. We aren't all as messed up as him," he smiled. I actually gave a little smile back.

Laurent walked me up to a big front door and opened it. I walked in to the most beautiful palace ever. The whole place was pristine and neat. There was a grand staircase facing me, all carved in marble. My mouth opened in shock.

"I know. Sexy isn't it?" I heard a female voice to my right. I whipped my head round to see a tall woman; she was walking in high heels in a full black suit. But what stood out was her bright red hair. "I'm Victoria," she said holding a hand out to me.

I nodded, ignoring her hand. After all, I was still kidnapped.

"Right," she said dropping her hand, she smiled at Laurent over my head. "Where is the bastard?"

"Outside," Laurent said pointing behind him. Victoria breezed past me and out of the door.

"Do you want your surprise now?" Laurent asked shaking my shoulders. This was so fucking weird.

"Not really," I mumbled.

Laurent just laughed and led me up the long marble stairs. "Now, don't thank me too much, OK. By the way, in this place if you ever need anything, come to me," he said smiling. I just nodded.

He led me to a well lit room where he stopped in the doorway. I looked up to see the back of a big chair, in front of it was a little girl. She had blonde hair and blue eyes, she was playing with cards or something, I couldn't see.

I frowned and turned to Laurent; he smiled and gestured for me to go further into the room. I stepped forward, my feet landing on soft carpet. My movement caught the eye of the little girl; she looked at me wide eyed before giggling. I watched intrigued as she leaned over her cards to something out of sight. Then I heard her whispering.

Then movement came from next to her and someone else stood up to their full height. Towering over the chair. I could see their face clearly. A gasp died in my throat as I chocked out the only thing I could think of.

"Oh my God."

* * *

**A/N Who do you think it is? Don't forget to review and answer my questions above if you can :D Also don't forget to vote on my profile for the new story and the awards! I love you guys!!!**

* * *


	15. What Happened

**A/N- EDIT: This is the Beta'd version of this chapter.**

**Also, just to let you know that there won't be a parents POV, because most of you were against it and wanted to keep it a mystery.**

**As usual thank you to readers/reviewers/fav/alerters. You are all awesome!! Don't forget to vote at my profile for my next Twilight story, and if you want you can vote for me at the silent tear awards (Link is on my profile) Where I have been nominated for 'Ending you can't wait for'**

**Ok, this chapter has a totally different flashback to the others. You will see why :D Enjoy x**

* * *

**BPOV**

I raised my eyebrows in disbelief. How could he be here?

The world seemed to slowdown as the pair of us just stood there, looking at each other. Not knowing what to do. How the fuck did this happen? I thought...

"Excuse me," Laurent said into my ear, pushing my shoulder just to the side. My eyes still never left his. I could feel the tears welling up again. "Jane? Let's go get something from the kitchen," Laurent said to the little girl on the floor.

"Can I have a chocolate sundae with extra toffee and caramel sauce?" She asked, her hands in a prayer sign. Laurent just chuckled and picked her up.

"Anything the princess wants she gets," Laurent said as he carried her, walking towards me. "This is Jane."

But nothing came out of my mouth. I was speechless, too busy making sure he was still there. He was looking at me, a hint of a smile at the corner of his mouth.

"I'm glad you are finally here, Bella." My head turned towards the little girl who was smiling at me. How did she know my name? "He's been waiting for you. Asking all the time when you would be here," She said pointing towards the chair. "He's my friend now, he played cards with me. He's very good, but he let me win."

I actually let out a little chuckle. "I bet he has, he's never let me win though. You must be his special girl."

Jane shook her head side to side with a giggle. "Nope. You're his special girl, he told me."

My lips parted and I turned back towards him, a matching small smile on my face. I couldn't believe this was happening.

"Well, we are going now," Laurent said before giving me a wink. "Remember, call if you need anything." I nodded and he turned on his heel, leaving the room and shutting the door behind him.

The silence was eerie as I turned my gaze away from the door and back to him. He had moved away from the chair and now stood in the middle of the plush rug near the lit fireplace. He hadn't changed much, except from a slightly bruised face. But he was still recognizable to me. Something I had not expected to see again.

"How?..." I choked out, my tears stinging my eyes. "I...I thought."

"I know," he said kindly. "I've been waiting for you." He smiled fully then and opened his arms wide, an invitation to me. One I wasn't going to waste.

I let out a strangled sob and ran towards him as fast as I could, jumping up into his arms and wrapping my legs around his waist, making sure to latch on tight. I'd already thought I'd lost him today. He stumbled back a few paces but just chuckled, burying his face in my hair and holding onto my ass to keep me up.

"Edward..." I gasped against his shoulder as I tightened my grip around him. My tears finally breaking free. "I thought I'd lost you...I thought you were dead...I thought-"

"Ssh, it's OK. I'm here now," he said, smoothing some hair from my face and kissing my temple. "We're together now."

It still didn't feel real to me. I kept expecting him to dissolve away from my grasp and disappear in a ghost form or some shit like that.

I moved my hands up to his hair and ran them around in the soft texture, taking advantage in case he was taken again.

The heat from the fire was burning the skin on my back and I groaned. Edward took the hint and I felt him move backwards. I didn't move a muscle; I just kept myself tight around him as he walked. Eventually he plopped himself down on a large, soft, red sofa. Taking me with him.

I was now straddling his lap as my head and arms were buried around his shoulder. Edward didn't say anything, he just sat there, stroking my hair and taking deep breaths.

I couldn't believe how close I had come to really losing him today. I thought he was dead! I was heartbroken. Then by a turn of chance, I wind up here and, hey presto, Edward is here, too.

I wanted to ask him so many questions but I was too content, sitting here on his lap. His hot breath tickling my neck.

I moved my face to the side, towards him, coming face to face with his perfect jaw. The jaw I thought I would never see again.

I quickly kissed the edge of his jaw, working my way towards his chin in quick kisses. Edward tightened his grip on me and hummed into my hair.

Dragging my lips up to his cheek, I set out to worship every part of his face. Every part I had imprinted into memory when he had 'died.' With small and fast kisses I worked my way around his face, his cheeks, his forehead, his nose, his chin, his eyelids and even his ears.

Edward guided me along by turning his face at the right moments to help me. He, in turn, started kissing my face in desperation, my eyes closing as he gripped my face between his two hands and roughly covered me with kisses.

"Bella..." he breathed as he moved near the side of my mouth. I pulled away from him, staring him in the eyes for what seemed like eternity.

Finally, I broke out of my trance and pulled him to me desperately. My mouth slamming hard into his.

Our mouths meshed together in a fight for dominance, teeth hitting teeth and tongues meeting tongues. Both of us making up for what we could have lost.

The need for air finally took over and I pulled back first. Gasping for oxygen as I leaned my head on his. I saw Edward's mouth curl into a satisfied smile and I burst out laughing as I sobbed. My laughter shaking my whole body.

"I thought you were dead..." I gasped not being able to choose whether to laugh or cry.

Edward didn't say anything; he just moved my hair from my shoulder and put his warm hand on my neck. I closed my eyes at the sensation and wiped my tears.

Sitting up and leaning away from him on his lap, I put on my serious face and slapped his chest lightly. "I thought you were dead!"

Edward just sighed heavily before closing his eyes, sticking his tongue out and going limp, his head lolling on his shoulder. Fucker. He was actually making a joke about this.

"It's not funny," I huffed, crossing my arms. Edward just laughed and sat up straight again.

"I know. I'm sorry. But I'm not dead, I'm here."

I looked down between us, my eyes resting on the zipper of Edward's jeans. Oh boy. Then I realised something, they weren't Edward's jeans. Scanning him upwards I noticed he had a change of shirt as well.

Frowning I looked up at him and fingered the jean belt hoops. "Whose clothes are these?"

"I don't know. They gave them to me." He said jabbing his finger behind him, towards the door.

I scowled at the closed door then looked back at Edward. "And who are they?"

He just shrugged. "Dunno. I've only met the French dude, the red head and the little girl. I heard another man as well."

I bit my little finger. "Hmm, me, too." I looked up and took in the room I was in. It was a large, warm room. Decorated in red and gold, the roof had a cave structure with little paintings of angels in them. This room was beautiful.

"I did let you win once." Edward said looking at my midriff. I looked at him in confusion. "At cards, you said I had never let you win."

Oh that. When has he ever let me win? Liar. "You have not."

"Yes I have."

"When?"

"Eighth grade. You were going to lose your birthday money to me and Emmett." I nodded, finally remembering. "But I knew how much you were looking forward to getting a healthy sum of $100, so I let you win."

I chuckled and bit my lip. "Yeah. Hundred sounds like nothing now though."

Edward just smiled as I fingered his shirt. "You smell good." I commented, a fresh smell of coconut chocolate hit my nose.

"Yeah. The woman...Victoria. She made me get a shower, said I stunk." Edward chuckled. "I demanded I wouldn't have a shower until you came, but she just literally chucked me in there. Fully clothed."

"Wow. Edward Cullen, man-handled by a woman." I sniggered moving my hands to play with his hair.

"She's fierce. Besides she needs to do it to you, too." He leaned forward and sniffed me. "You stink."

"Hey!" I said slapping his shoulder repeatedly.

Edward cowered under me, smiling and holding his hands up. "Of roses and every other beautiful smell in the world."

"That's more like it." I said, finally stopping my assault. "So...I'm your special girl?" I asked looking up at him from my lashes. Seductive Bella, who is ecstatic that she has just found out that Edward is not dead, is coming out to play.

Edward looked embarrassed and didn't say anything. Wow, awkward.

I bit my lip and looked everywhere but him. "I'm sorry...It's fine." I said nervously. How stupid could you be, Bella? Two days ago you hated each other and now you want him to declare undying love or something. What planet are you living on? Why would Edward ever think that of you? It's just comfort in hard times, nothing more.

I ducked my head, the embarrassment plainly obvious as it coloured my cheeks. Soft hands brought my face back towards Edward's bright green eyes.

He leaned forward slowly and softly wrapped his lips around my bottom one. His hands moving slowly from my hips to my hair.

I let him take control as he moved my head to the side and kissed me deeper. This kiss was different from all the others. It was less desperate, slower and more meaningful, a meaning I couldn't work out.

He pecked my lips softly before pulling away. "Of course you're my girl."

I smiled and slid further down his lap closer to him. "Hmm," Edward groaned, shifting awkwardly. I stopped and panicked, what if James had hurt him some other way? And here I was, lounging all over him, causing him pain.

"I'm sorry! Are you hurt?"

Edward just looked at me with raised eyebrows. "Bella...I am kind of sore, but that's not it... It's just...I'm a guy, you're a girl, and when you move on my lap like that...things-"

Oh shit. "Okay. I get it. No crotch rubbing."

Edward just sighed and threw his head back on the sofa. "Don't say shit like that. It makes it worse."

I giggled. "Sure...I'm sorry." I bit my lip, trying to stop from laughing.

"And don't bite your lip either!" Edward cried.

I slapped my hands down and looked at him opened mouthed. "Well, what do you want me to do?"

He cocked an eyebrow at me. "You really don't want me to answer that."

Same old Cullen. "Pervert." I said pushing my hands purposely near his crotch. I loved having this affect on him.

"Pervette," Edward said strained as he pulled my hands away and put them at my sides. "Hands off." He looked around the room. "There are children in the house."

I snorted in response. Since when did Edward get responsible?

"Ohh, get you. Mr Kid lover extraordinaire," I said rolling my eyes.

"Don't knock it. I'd make an amazing father." He smiled. I was suddenly reminded of my dad. Charlie. He would be at home now, probably tearing the last of his hair out. I knew my dad too well; he wasn't emotional. Not at all. But right now, I knew he would be on the verge of suicide. He loved me too much.

Edward stroked my hair. "You're thinking about Charlie." It wasn't a question. He knew me too well.

I just nodded. "Edward? What happened to you? How did you get here?" I asked, changing the subject and gesturing around the room.

"Do you really want to know?" Edward said in a bored tone.

"Yes. I've been thinking, for the past god knows how many hours, that you were dead! I want to know what happened?" How could he think I wouldn't want to know?

"Well...I left our room..."

* * *

**EPOV**

_10 hours ago_

"_Me neither." With that I turned and walked straight out of the room. Not looking back, shutting the door behind me. I heard Bella's desperate sobs behind the door as I took deep breaths and headed towards the steps. Towards my fate. _

_I pinched the bridge of my nose with my fingers, breathing in the musky air of the hospital. _

_I was suddenly hit by the fact that I was in trouble, big fucking trouble. I was only a seventeen year old boy; I was too young to die. I'd hardly even lived._

_My life so far had consisted of being a selfish, slutty bastard. I wanted a chance to change, to change for Bella._

_Swallowing thickly, I started down the stairs. My shoes dragging lazily down each step. I was trying to delay as much time as possible._

_I wondered how Bella would get out of this when I was gone. She was intelligent, I knew she would find a way somehow._

_Opening the front door, the wind assaulted me. My head leaned back slightly at the force. Here goes fucking nothing._

_I walked out into the crisp air; the silent sound of the trees swishing was all I could hear. I wanted to turn around, glance at the window in a hope of seeing Bella's face one last time. But I knew that if she was there I was in danger of breaking down. Running back upstairs, gathering her in my arms and waiting for James to execute me right there. She didn't deserve that._

_So I kept on walking, reaching the grass on the left side of the hospital. The shed was in plain view, its dodgy paintwork stained in streaky golden brown. Why anyone would attempt to paint such a shit hole was beyond me._

_The sound of metal scraping brought me out of my musings. What the fuck was that? _

_My imagination ran wild, different scenarios playing out in my head at what he was going to do to me. Hang me from the ceiling? Lock me up in chains whilst the dogs started from my feet upwards?_

_A shudder ran up my spine at the thought, the fear starting to kick into me now. I can feel my blood bubbling and my breathing get heavier, the panic setting in._

_Fuck me._

_I thought about my mother. My lovely, kind-hearted mom. She was the woman that everybody wanted to call mom. She was my best friend. I would do anything for her, just like she would do anything for me. If somebody asked, I wouldn't be ashamed to admit that I was a mommy's boy._

_The shed was in front of me now. Knocking on the harsh, splintered wood. I waited._

_I didn't have to wait long. James appeared, pushing the door open with a creak. His eyes were wild and a huge grin was set on his face. He made me want to die, just to get out of his malicious gaze. He grabbed my jacket and pulled me into the shed. I flew behind him and onto the concrete floor, my palms and knees stinging from the impact._

_Hissing, I tried to get up. Fuck this shit._

_Then the loud chorus of the dogs started from my right. I moved away quickly, scuttling to the other side of the shed as James laughed and the dogs barked at me from behind a small wooden fence. They were trapped in a tiny square in the confines of this shed._

_I shot James a withering look, wishing to God that I could be strong enough to push him in with the dogs._

_The shed was dark; the only light was the stream of sun coming in from the various gaps in the wood. I was in a fucking horror film._

_I leaned against the shed wall, the wood cutting into the skin of my back as I thought about my father. My dad was the parent who set rules down for me and tried to make me achieve my best. I thought back on all the time I had spent with my dad. Regret washed over me as I relayed how rude I was to him sometimes. Or how sometimes I would ignore him in favour of friends. I wish that I could go back, go back and make things better. Make an effort with my dad._

"_Argh!" James shouted as he laid a punch to my cheek, sending me sprawling to the floor. "Little fucking shit."_

_I winched and tried to push myself up again. James beat me to it and stomped his foot hard on my back. "Ahh," I cried out in pain. It fucking hurt, he had big, steel cap boots on. I think my back could have been broken. Asshole._

"_Think you're real funny, don't ya?" James sneered, walking around me in a circle as the dogs snarled on. "Well, I got some news. This shit ain't funny anymore."_

_He grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled me up by it, before throwing me back on the floor, on my back. "You fucking asshole," I gasped. If I was going to die, I might as well go down fighting._

"_What was that?" James said crouching over me. "What was that little boy?"_

_I didn't say anything. I just stared at him, my hatred pouring out of my eyes. My lip curled up and I rolled my head back onto the concrete._

"_Oh. Yes. You were wondering who was going to nail your hot ass girlfriend when you've gone to the dogs," he chuckled then, "excuse my pun. But be rest assured...I'll take care of her for you. I'll show her what having a man is like." He finished laughing and kicked me in my balls._

_I groaned in intense pain. The steel-toe caps, knocking my babies right up into my chest. Tears leaked out of the side of my eyes as I curled up in a ball holding them. I could feel the veins popping out of my head. I wanted to kill him, not for kicking me in the crotch. But for saying those things about Bella and making me helpless to defend her._

"_Hurt's like a bitch doesn't it?" James winked. He wiped some sweat of his forehead, dragging some blood across the top of it from his cut._

_It was in that moment I thought about Charlie and Renee. They were my second parents and I loved them almost as much as my own. If I ever had something I couldn't share with someone at home, I would go to Charlie. I only ever had a relationship with Renee when she was in Forks, but that wasn't often. I thought about Charlie's kind face and how distraught he would be that both Bella and I were missing. I knew he loved me like a son._

_James prodded me with his boot. "Get up you sack of shit. Get up!"_

_I didn't do anything. I just laid there, still holding my balls. James roughly grabbed my biceps, pulling me up and against the wall._

"_This is what I am going to do to our Bella. I'm going to take her," he smiled. "Just like this...she will forget all about you." He sneered, pushing me harder into the wall._

"_She will never be yours. You crazy motherfucker," I hissed, finally getting my voice._

_James laughed, throwing his head back. I scrunched my face up in anger. Just as I did, James pulled his head back forward and spat in my face. My eyes closed tight as the disgusting saliva slid down from the corner of my eye to my nose. "That's payback for spitting at me. Something tells me I win." He laughed, throwing me back on the floor._

_I pulled my sleeve up and wiped the spit from my eye._

_I then thought about my friends. Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice...even Jacob. I would have loved the chance to go back. Spend one day with them doing all the fun stuff we did on weekends. Prank phone calls, having the odd sneaky beer. I wanted them to carry on. I wanted Alice and Jasper to get married. I wanted Rose to fix my car and I wanted Emmett to grow up. To grow up and face the world as it really is._

_James delivered a blow to my stomach, winding me and sending me sprawling on all fours. "I can spare two million for you. I'll just take her, get my two million for her, and then invest it. I'll easily make up the four million then. Hell, I might even buy a share in that fancy company of your father's" James chuckled. "Imagine the irony."_

_How did he know about my father's business?_

_The sound of metal scraping again broke my thoughts. I frowned in confusion. _

_James was pulling a metal cage towards me. Its metal lid was open and hanging at one side, fuck him if he thought I was getting in there. The small bars were all rusty and smelt of iron._

"_Home sweet home, Bob." James smiled._

_I looked at him in disbelief, if he thought I was getting in there, he was even crazier than I thought._

"_Fuck you. I'm not getting in there."_

_James put his hands on his hips, looking questioningly at me. I sat up in defence, the fight was on._

_James launched at me and dragged me to my feet. I took advantage of the fact that his hands were around the collar of my jacket and clenched my knuckles so the bone was virtually breaking through my skin. I threw my fist upwards and hit him in the nose. His nose made a noise and blood trickled down._

_Both of us were motionless, just staring at each other as he wiped the blood off with the palm of his hand. "Now look what you did," He snarled._

_I ran towards him, trying to get another hit in. I was desperate to break some bones._

_But his hand latched around my throat tight. A strangled noise came out of my throat as I stopped dead in my tracks. Everything seemed to get quieter, my head seemed light-headed and my hands felt like blood was pumping around in them. I was helpless._

_James knocked my legs from under me and I went falling, backwards into the cage. The door shutting on itself. My ass throbbed as the bars stuck into my skin, my palms were stinging and had indentation marks from the bars._

_James casually locked the latch and smiled at me. I sat up, gritting my teeth as I yanked at the bars. "Let me fucking out!"_

"_No chance."_

"_I thought you were going to kill me anyway? Not lock me in a box!"_

"_Oh, I am. I'm just going to let the dogs sniff you first. Like a fine wine. Their mouths will be watering and gagging for your meat by the time I let you out."_

_I swallowed at the imagery._

_James winked and kicked my cage into the dog compartment. "No!" I shouted. One side of the cage was aligned against the wall; the other sides however were open and allowed the dogs to bite through. I scuttled back to the wall side, curling up to make sure no part of my body was reachable._

_The dogs snarled, biting and pawing at the cage, trying to get to me. I shivered in fright as the enraged dogs bared their teeth and tried sniping at my ankles._

"_Well, see you then." James said happily, heading to the shed door. The cage began to move at the force of the dogs and I pressed my palms down on the floor and metal bars beneath me, trying to stop me from moving._

_I looked back up towards James. But he was gone._

"_Shit, shit, shit." I cried to myself. "Think, Cullen, think. You need to get out of this."_

_I leaned up further, the dogs still going wild at either side of me. How the fuck do you stop a dog?_

"_Umm. Sweetie? Fluffy?" I put in my sweetest voice. To no avail, they hit the cage harder every time. "Good dogs. Come on." My voice trembled._

_Nothing changed, the dogs carried on. I sighed in angst and sat down on my ass. A sharp poking made me sit up, "What the fuck?"_

_Reaching round into my back pocket I pulled out two lollypops. I inspected them for a minute before a slow smile spread across my face. These dogs did anything for candy._

_I put one of the lollypops back in my pocket, keeping out the strawberry flavoured one. Opening the wrapper, I wafted the stick around in the air, moving it between the two dogs. The dogs were sniffing and going even wilder. Their eyes darkening and getting larger. This was going to work._

"_Okay..." I murmured to myself. "Go get." With that, I threw the lolly out from between two bars in front of me. The two dogs snarled and took off after it. I watched in amusement as they fought over which one ate it._

"_Yeah strawberry is my favourite flavour, too." I muttered sitting back down. Enjoying the break as the two dogs fought over the lollypop._

_It was then I thought of Bella. Sweet, strawberry flavoured Bella. The Bella I had tortured for most of her life. Mind you, she gave as good as she got. I thought of her in my mind, an image of her. But she was older, in her twenties. I saw her by my mom's kitchen table; her hair was blowing around her shoulders. She was wearing a red halter neck top and some denim shorts. I smiled at the image. She looked perfect, like an angel. She was pouring orange juice._

_I had no idea where this image was coming from, but I didn't want it to stop. She didn't say anything, she just was looking ahead. At me. Smiling. _

_She was happy. I wanted to join the image with her, wrap my hands around her and pretend that we were happy together. But that would never happen, Bella could never be truly happy with me. I didn't deserve her; she deserved someone so much better. Someone who could really make her look as happy as I saw her now. I hoped that when I was gone, she would go on with her life and find that person._

_I pulled my head out of my hands and looked at the two dogs. They were both staring at me and the lollypop had gone. Fuck._

"_Sorry guys, I only got one left and that's for desperate measures." Sweetie cocked his head to the side, looking confused._

_I let out a laugh. "Sweetie? Who the fuck calls their dogs Sweetie? Or Fluffy for that matter?"_

_The two dogs then sat down on the floor, resting their head on their paws. I frowned in confusion. Maybe they liked listening to me speak._

"_If you were my dogs, I'd call you..." I pointed to the Great Dane, thinking, "Oscar." I turned my head to the Rottweiler, "and you, I would call...RJ...Don't ask why, I just would." I said pointing apologetically to the dog. What the fuck was wrong with me? I was talking to two dogs like they were humans; I hadn't lost my mind yet._

_Yet, if I didn't know better, I'd say the dogs enjoyed me talking to them. As long as it kept me alive. Fuck it._

"_Do you want to know about me? Well, I'm Edward Cullen, I'm seventeen, really tall, and God I sound like I'm pitching a date advertisement." I rolled my eyes. "I'll tell you about other people instead. Your owner, James. He's a real fucking cunt," I said raising my eyebrows. "I bet you think so too don't you? Yeah thought as much. He must treat you really bad...anyway, ermm, I'll tell you about Bella. She is lovely; you will love her. She's gorgeous and she would take really good care of you. She takes really good care of me." I trailed off, looking down at my knees in sadness. I'd probably never see Bella again._

_A low whining made me look up in surprise. One of the dogs...Oscar. Or so I would call him, was looking at me. Sadness in his own dog eyes._

_My mom had once watched a documentary about dogs and how they could pick up on emotions. Apparently the most violent dog in the world would settle down if confronted by a pregnant woman, it was amazing how they knew. I scowled, could the dogs be picking up on my emotions?_

_I smiled slowly. "Yeah, Bella is lovely."_

_The dog laid its head back on its paws again and shut its eyes. I nodded slowly, accepting the fact that I wouldn't be getting out of this cage anytime soon._

_Lying back against the wall, thinking about what Bella would be doing now, I fell asleep._

* * *

_A loud banging made me wake up with a shock. My eyes adjusted to the darkness and I sat up slowly._

_James was back in the shed, leaning over a big tub of something. My eyes looked in front of me; the two dogs were leaning over the fence towards James, their tails wagging._

"_Decided to wake up?" He shot, still bent over._

"_How long have I been in here?" I snarled._

"_Just under two hours. I checked on Bella, she's asleep on the floor." He looked at me with a smile. "Very peacefully may I add. Like you had never existed." _

_I tried to brush the comment off but it hurt. "Shut up."_

"_Ohh. Stop being an old romantic, women are like that. Soon as they leave a branch they grip onto the next."_

_I scowled at his words, he was wrong. Bella wasn't like that. Bella was different from other women._

"_You don't know her." I spat, clutching my side. I couldn't tell whether it was hurting from my previous beating or being on this dingy floor._

"_I know her birthday is the thirteenth of September, her favourite colour is green. She doesn't like extravagant gifts like jewellery, she would rather have something sentimental. A CD for instance." He said shooting me a look as my eyebrows rose to the roof. How the fuck did he know this? "She doesn't like coffee, only eats her homemade ice cream other than Ben and Jerry's phish food. She wants to be a book editor, she only drinks chocolate milk. Nothing else. I also happen to know she's still a virgin-"_

"_Shut up!" I screamed pulling the bars. "You fucking creep! You don't know her, not one bit! So stop fucking preaching to me!"_

"_Temper, temper. Just because you didn't know that she only drinks chocolate milk," James said pointing a finger at me. It was then I realised that his hands were covered in blood._

"_What's that?" I said nodding to his hands._

"_Bella's blood, I forgot to mention I murdered her in her sleep." James said casually._

_I gripped the bars. He was lying. "If you-"_

"_Calm down, Nancy. I aint touched your girl. Yet." He smirked. "It's rare steak. For the dogs."_

_I watched then as he pulled a big slab of bloody meat and threw it into the pen. It landed with a thud on the floor, tiny speckles of blood splattered near me. I cringed back in disgust._

"_Don't look like that. That will be you soon," James said._

_I pulled my jacket further round me and sat back down. "Could you fucking hurry up then? I'm bored."_

"_Patience is a virtue, my friend," James said seriously before leaving the shed. I let out the breath I had been holding and turned to watch the dogs._

_Fluffy, aka RJ. Was tearing his steak to pieces. I grimaced in disgust._

"_You're not going to do that to me are you? I have more candy you know..." The dogs plainly ignored me and carried on devouring their meat._

_I sat there in that small cage for the next couple of hours, just talking to the dogs. Sharing my life story and interesting memories. Hell, I even think I confessed sins to them at one point. I realised as I was finishing telling them about my loyal and regrettably deceased dog Barney, that I could actually get attached to these two dogs in here._

"_So Oscar, RJ? Do you think my dog would have been a good friend to you?" I smirked as the two dogs gave me appraising looks._

_Suddenly a thought hit me. I wondered if the dogs were comfortable with me yet. Being locked in here with them for this amount of time, might actually be my advantage._

_I whistled lowly causing the two dogs to perk their ears. Smiling, I took it a step further._

"_Oscar?" I called. I watched, a small smile spreading across my face as Oscar slowly came towards me. "Whoo! That's it boy. Good dog." I hesitantly put my hand out of the cage and stroked his ear. The dog lay down at the side of my cage, tail wagging and rolling around._

"_As easy as babies." I murmured, calling the other dog over, too._

_I sat there for the next fifteen minutes, stroking them both and scratching their ears. I laughed heartily, the dogs fucking loved me._

_The sound of the shed door opening caused the three of us to jump, the dogs walked away from me as James walked in._

"_Trying to bite you again?" He sniggered._

"_Something like that..." I said, hiding the smirk in my voice._

"_Well, it's time." James said seriously, stepping into the pen. My heart thudded, what if my plan hadn't worked? What if the dogs would still attack me?_

_The ringing of a cell phone echoed around the shed. James stopped next to my cage and sighed. "Fuck sake." He pulled out an old phone from his back pocket, putting it to his ear. "What?!"_

_I watched him carefully as he engaged in conversation._

"_Because I didn't want to. That's why! Don't shout at me...I don't give a shit if he is mad...I'll bring the girl tomorrow, but that's all he's having...No, I'm going to kill him." My heart hammered against my chest, I knew he was talking about me._

"_Why do I care?" James paused for a long length of time before he sighed in defeat. "Fine...Whatever, just hurry up. But let me tell you. You are not taking her...We will see about that. Goodbye, Victoria."_

_Victoria? Hmm another name to add to the list._

_James slammed his phone down and stared at me with contempt. "You must have had your ass wiped with silk when you were younger... You're a lucky son of a bitch you know that? You're just lucky I'm greedy for money." With that he hopped out of the dog pen and out of the shed._

_My head travelled around in a jumble of thoughts. How the fuck did that just happen? I must be blessed by the angels or something._

_I waited around for the next hour, talking to the dogs and not knowing what to do. All I knew is that I would be seeing Bella again soon. I wanted to leap for fucking joy._

_The dogs suddenly perked their ears up, alerting me to someone's presence. "Who is it boys?"_

_The dogs just stayed around my cage, as if they were protecting me from something. The murmuring of voices made me sit up straighter, somebody else was here._

"_He's in the shed? With the dogs?" Came a disbelieving French voice._

"_Yeah. Surprise they haven't snapped his legs off through the bars yet." I heard James laugh. The shed door creaked open and James walked in, scowling at the dogs around my cage._

"_What have you done to them?! Why are they calm? Good for nothing dogs!" He turned to somebody behind him; I followed his gaze to see a dark skinned man, with dark features. He had long black hair in dreadlocks. He looked even scarier than James. "I'll take them to the dog cleaners tonight."_

_The man looked at the dogs with a raised eyebrow, then back at James. "Whatever you say."_

_The man then turned to me. "What is the meaning of this? Locked in a small cage?" The man stepped over into the pen and came over to my cage, unlocking it. "We are not animals, James. You don't treat children like this!" The man said angrily. I was already liking this dude._

"_I'm fine," I muttered standing up._

"_Good, that's all that matters," the man helped me out of the cage. "I'm Laurent. You're Edward, yes?"_

_I nodded. "Yeah, that's me."_

"_Right, well let's get out of this shed. You are coming with me." Laurent said opening the pen door._

"_Thank God." James muttered._

_I scowled at him as Laurent and James left the shed. I bit my lip and walked back a few paces, opening the pen door. The dogs looked at me with their tails wagging. "No, not yet. Sit." I said in a strict voice before leaving the shed._

_Laurent and James walked me to a blue pickup. "Where's Bella?" I demanded._

"_She isn't coming," James said, crossing his hands over his chest._

"_Bullshit! She's coming! I'm not leaving here without her." I said moving back from the pickup._

"_Please calm down, Edward. Bella is asleep at the moment, I'll take you, then come back for her." Laurent said opening my passenger door._

"_How do I know you're not lying?" I asked firmly._

_Laurent looked me dead in the eyes. "I promise you, I will come back for her. Our boss needs her as much as you. OK?"_

_I swallowed thickly and got in the car without a word. For some reason, I trusted this Laurent. He seemed a much better man than James._

"_I'll be back in an hour." Laurent said to James._

"_You're not having her, she's mine," James snarled, a rush of anger coursed through me. If anything she wasn't his. She was mine._

"_Oh yes I will." With that Laurent got in the car next to me. I watched as James huffed and headed towards the dog shed._

"_Hey Laurent? Can you spare two more passengers?" I asked still watching James. Laurent made a confused noise behind me. _

_I smiled and brought my hands up to my mouth, letting out a loud whistle. "Oscar? RJ?!" I shouted__._

_As quick as a flash I watched as two dogs came pelting out of the shed, running around James who shrieked in surprise and anger. "What the fuck?!" He shouted, turning around._

_The two dogs jumped into the back of the pickup. "Ok, drive." I said turning to Laurent._

_Laurent glanced at James before chuckling and speeding off out of the driveway. I unwrapped the remaining lollypop and chucked it into the back. "Good dogs."_

"_James will have your head no doubt." Laurent commented._

_I said nothing and watched as we drove along a long, winding road. There was something about this place that looked familiar, I couldn't place it, but it was there. I thought about Bella back at the hospital and a wash of regret flew over me. I should have stayed there. I should have gone to wake her up, to make sure she came with me. James couldn't be trusted._

"_So...What is it about this Bella that is getting everybody worked up?" Laurent asked._

_I shot him a startled look. "Err...I don't know. James is just enamoured with her because he's a creepy fucking pervert. But...I can't really explain it, she's a wonderful girl." I said turning back towards the road. Wonderful didn't cover it; there weren't any words to describe how amazing Bella was._

"_Is she your girlfriend then?" Laurent asked smiling at me. I hesitated for a moment, what was Bella to me? I mean sure we had kissed and become really close during this situation, but were we really together?_

"_It's complicated." I muttered, looking back to check on the dogs._

"_Relationships always are."_

_I turned then to Laurent, scanning him for the first time. "Where are we going?"_

"_A house, you and your friend will be staying there until further notice." _

_I didn't ask any questions after that. I wondered why this Laurent was being so nice. If we were being kidnapped, shouldn't they be nasty and abusive like James? That was always the way it was portrayed._

_After some time we pulled up outside some gates on a long driveway. Ahead I could see a large mansion, only it wasn't emitting an evil aura like the mental hospital. It actually looked quite nice. Laurent buzzed the gate._

"_What is this place?" I asked, almost to myself. My eyes followed the gates and to the wall next to it. There screwed into the wall was a metal plate with the name 'Volturi' inscribed in. I scowled, who the fuck would name a house Volturi?_

"_Hello?" came a gruff male voice._

"_It's Laurent, let me in. I have the boy."_

"_What about the girl?" The voice demanded._

"_I'm going back out for her," Laurent said, shooting a glance at me. "Just open the gates, Caius."_

_I watched as the large gates opened in front of me. As we drove in I took in the garden, it was huge. All decorated with large trees, bright green grass and fresh, crisp flowers. A garden well looked after._

_Laurent stopped in front of the house; taking off my seatbelt, I hopped out of the truck. "Does this place have anywhere for the dogs?" I demanded, nodding my head to the two animals as they jumped out of the truck._

_Laurent gave me a big smile. "They used to have a dog here, they can use the kennel."_

_I raised my head in acknowledgement. The front door of the house opening averted my gaze. Out stepped a tall woman; she had bright red hair that flowed down her back and arms. She actually intimidated me._

"_Laurent?!" She smiled opening her arms, the pair briefly hugged._

_Finally she turned to me, her eyes raking me up and down. Before, a woman doing that to me would turn me on and make me act like even more of a cocky ass. Now, I felt naked and exposed, disgusted at her analysis._

"_And you must be Edward?" She smiled clasping her hands together. _

_I nodded, my eyes flickering over to Laurent. "Victoria here will look after you. I'll take the dogs then go back for your girl." He smiled before looking again at Victoria, and then headed to the back of the van._

"_Let's go to the house." Victoria suggested, walking closer to me. I didn't want to be near her so I just turned and headed towards the house myself._

"_You know, this place is two hundred years old." She laughed, jogging to get next to me. "You'll love it here."_

_I turned to her sharply. "I doubt that. I want to go home."_

_Victoria looked at me in pity. "Well, I'm not going to lie. That isn't going to happen anytime soon. For that I'm sorry."_

_Was she serious? "You're sorry?!" _

"_Really, I am...But look on the bright side, it's not forever." Fuck me, she was mental, too. Like the female James._

"_Would James be your brother by any chance?" I asked cocking my head to the side._

"_Brother?!" she screeched. "That worthless piece of shit is anything but my brother! How dare you...You little...Get in that house." She shouted, her face red in anger. Hmm, so it seemed Mr. Crazy boy James was a tender subject for her._

_She walked ahead of me, a new brisk in her step as she opened the door. I followed her in, my eyes widening at the beauty of the place. "Whoa..." Was all that slipped out of my mouth._

"_Yeah, that was my first response, too. Come on," Victoria waved me in with her hand. I followed her up some large marble stairs; this place was a fucking palace._

"_How long will Laurent be? I want Bella here." I shouted as we reached the top. I had a feeling Bella would love this place._

_Victoria turned around, walking down the hallway backwards. She rolled her eyes, "she will be here when she's here. Patience lover boy." She smirked before turning around again._

_I looked around as we walked down the hallway, many of the rooms were shut, but a few doors were open. I saw various bedrooms, a laundry room and a gym already. This place was heaven compared to the last place we had been._

_Finally Victoria stopped outside a door, I stared at her in confusion as she leaned on one leg and pointed a bright red painted nail towards the door. "In there. You need a shower."_

_Fuck this, why should I shower when Bella hasn't? She should shower before me._

"_No, I'll wait for Bella. I'm not showering until she gets here." I said standing my ground. _

_Victoria let out a laugh. "Oh stop being melodramatic, she can have one as soon as she gets here."_

"_No." I said firmly._

"_This is pathetic," Victoria mumbled to herself before pushing the door open and leaning around to turn the light on. I saw now a large, beautiful bathtub. The place was pristine and shiny. I'd look like shit against it if I went in there. The shower was placed above the tub, looking all clean and brand new. "You smell like something died," she carried on before grabbing me by the collar._

"_Hey!" I protested as she dragged me in, still keeping hold of me as she turned the shower on. The loud noise of the heavy spray echoed around the room._

"_Now, get in." She said pushing me into the tub. Immediately the hot water began to soak into my clothes and to my skin._

"_Argh, you crazy bitch! My clothes are wet through now!" I shouted, water trickling down my forehead to my hair. But she wasn't listening; she was crouched down in a cupboard by the sink._

_I scowled as she stood back up and placed some body wash and shampoo on the side. "I'll bring you some clean clothes back in. Leave your wet ones on the floor." She said pointing to the mat near the sink. I sat on the tub bottom as she smiled and left the room. Fucking bitch._

_I stood up, still frowning at the door and stripped my clothes off with trouble, the wet items refusing to detach from my skin. "Motherf..." I trailed off as I eventually pulled my jean leg off._

_I stood under the warm spray then, savouring the feel of being clean and washed. I lathered my hair and my body with some coconut smelling crap. It smelt like something a chick used._

"_Your clothes are here." Victoria's large voice startled me._

"_Argh!" I said, covering myself. "What the fuck? Get out!"_

"_Ohh, touchy, don't worry I haven't seen anything." I heard as I stared open mouthed at the shower curtain. "At least from the front." She sniggered before the door gave a click. I can't believe these people, perving on me in the shower?_

_I finished up in the shower and dried myself off. The room was full of steam and my skin was all sticky as I picked up the clothes._

_Well they weren't bad, just a plain black polo top and blue jeans. I inspected the back of them...Hmmm, the right size, too._

_Wiping my hand across the steamed up mirror, I ran my hands through my hair and slipped on the clothes. Although they still fit me, they weren't mine and they felt foreign, like I shouldn't be wearing them._

_Enjoying a moment's peace in the bathroom, I wondered whether Bella would be here when I got out. Hopefully she would be, maybe they will bring her here for a shower...Maybe I should stay?_

_No, Cullen. You know Bella is irresistible but be serious, don't be thinking about naughty shower things in a situation like this, especially in a house like this._

_I sighed and straightened the top down before leaving the room. Walking out, I looked both directions, nobody was in sight._

_I smiled and headed to my right when I suddenly bumped into something small. "Oof!" I said, instinctively reaching down to catch the thing I had bumped into._

_My eyes met some small, warm blue ones. "Hello."_

_I was looking down at a little girl; she must have been around seven or eight. She had long blonde hair and shiny blue eyes. I couldn't help but smile at her, she was adorable._

"_Err, hello." I said back._

"_Are you Edwin? Are you?" She demanded clapping and smiling. I scratched my head uncomfortably._

"_It's Edward."_

"_I'm Jane." The little girl said tugging my hand. "Will you come play cards with me?"_

_Wow straight forward much? This girl was going to be a heartbreaker when she's older. "Erm, I don't-"_

"_Jane?" Victoria came out from one of the rooms. "Oh, I see you have met Edward." She smiled._

"_Yes, I want him to play cards with me."_

_Victoria looked at me. "Is that OK?"_

_How random. "Actually, I just really want to wait for Bella-"_

"_Bella!" The little girl broke me off, "Bella is coming?" She smiled. "I can't wait, we can wait together." She said pulling my hand._

_I was speechless as she pulled me into a large room; it was decorated red and gold and had a lit fireplace at the side of the room. "I'll phone Laurent, tell him you are in here. He will bring Bella up." Victoria said leaving the room._

_I sat down on a large chair and Jane sat down at my feet, sorting out some cards. "Do you know how to play cards?" she asked._

"_Yeah, I used to play all the time."_

"_I used to play with Daddy all the time, too, but he doesn't have time anymore." I frowned at her response. "Can you play snap?"_

_I laughed a little, "Who doesn't?"_

_Jane let out a sigh. "Laurent doesn't, I'm still teaching him."_

_I chuckled, "Well then he's an idiot...How old are you?"_

"_I'm nine, nearly ten. How old are you?"_

"_Seventeen."_

_Jane just smiled and handed out the cards. We played three rounds of snap and every time I let her win._

"_You're letting me win!" She smiled._

"_Am not," I said clutching my chest. _

"_Is Bella your girlfriend?" I stopped laughing at her abruptness. "Is she your special girl?"_

_I smiled. "Yeah...Yeah, she's my special girl." I looked down, "I really want her here, and I can't wait until she comes."_

_Jane laughed a tinkering laugh. "Awww, do you love Bella, Edward?"_

_I looked up into the little girl's face. A million thoughts ran around my head, she had said the word. I thought about how I had treated Bella over the years, how I had watched her grow up. I thought about all the feelings I felt when she was with another boy. I felt about the feelings I felt when she had kissed me._

_It was all falling into place now. How the boy who likes the girl treats her bad..._

_Then I smiled, because I knew it was time. It was time to wise up and realise. _

"_Yeah...I love her, I think I always have." I muttered almost to myself._

_Jane petted my leg and carried on handing out the cards, I was smiling to myself when I felt Jane's hair tickle my arm. "Somebody is here for you," she whispered, in my ear._

_I held my breath as my heart jumped; she was here. Standing up, I turned round._

_There she was. Her brown eyes looking into mine with shock. My Bella._

* * *

I conveniently left out the last part of my tale, the one where I realised my feelings. I didn't want to scare her, I mean she probably didn't feel the same and I would be making a huge idiot out of myself. I would never live it down.

"That's horrible, what James did to you I mean," Bella said, staring intently at me.

I rubbed her shoulders. "It doesn't matter; I got him where it hurts. I stole his dogs." I laughed.

Bella chuckled, too, her hair falling over her face. I quickly brushed a strand away and she turned back towards me, her eyes intense.

I swallowed and leaned forward slowly, capturing her lips in a soft, loving kiss. I felt her hands touch my cheek and I smiled. "I missed you," I whispered.

Bella smiled. "Yeah, me, too." She rubbed her nose against mine.

The door to the room opening startled us. Bella jumped off my lap, I groaned at the feeling of her leaving me. My hands were still attached to her waist as we looked towards the person who had interrupted our moment.

Victoria stood there, one hand on the door handle. Her eyes flickering between us both. "It's time, our boss is waiting. He's ready to meet you now."

I stood up, protectively shielding Bella behind me. She gripped the back of my t-shirt.

I turned to look at her, she was looking at me with worry. Why was she so adorable?

I nodded in encouragement and took her hand, leading us towards Victoria and inevitably to the man who had us kidnapped.

* * *

**A/N- So Edward isn't dead and he's realised he loves her!! Next chapter we meet THE KIDNAPPER!! Anyway don't forget to R&R xx**


	16. Meeting The Boss

**A/N- EDIT: This is a beta'd version of the chapter!**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to persistant reviewers, who some reviewed more than once, trying to make me update faster! So to you!**

**Thanks to readers/reviewers/alerters/fav'ers, your ace!! If you haven't already vote for my new story on my profile and for me at the silent tear awards (Link on profile)**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, I'm sure you will ;)**

* * *

**EPOV**

I kept Bella behind me in a firm grip as I walked out of the room towards Victoria.

She stood with her arms crossed against her chest, an air of authority was surrounding her and I almost felt the need to salute her. She looked badass for a chick.

I scowled as her eyes raked down Bella's form, a slight sneer at the corner of her mouth. Who did this cow think she was?

"New plan. You," she pointed at Bella behind me, "need to get cleaned up before we grace the boss with our presence. We can't have you looking like something we dragged off the streets."

I was about to open my mouth when Bella beat me to it, "Err, news flash. You did drag me off the street. Kicking and screaming, I might add."

I let a slight chuckle slip. Bella and her fierce behaviour.

Victoria shot me an annoyed glance. "You can shut it as well."

I turned my mouth down and held my hands up in defence. "Hey, I'm just the observer."

"Well, you better start being a participator because if you don't," she stepped closer grinning, "you'll be in a world of shit."

"And why is that?" I asked raising my head. This bitch was just as cryptic as James.

"You will find out soon enough...for now just look pretty and do as you are told," she said smiling at me.

I shook my head lightly and raised an eyebrow. "Look pretty?"

Victoria winked at me and stepped closer, leaning in slightly. "Well...I don't need to tell you to try; it seems to be something which comes naturally to you. Something I am also familiar with, maybe we should get together one time when this is all over."

I looked at her wide eyed, not knowing what to say, was this bitch crazy?

A throat being cleared loudly from the side of me made me to turn to Bella, she was staring at Victoria with the biggest scowl I had ever seen. "I am here, you know," she gritted out. I almost laughed at the jealous nature of her voice, but I couldn't, I was too busy being turned on by her possessiveness.

"Oh, I know," Victoria said smugly. "Don't worry, sweetheart, I have no intention of taking your boyfriend away from you."

"Too right you won't," Bella shot out. I was half ecstatic that she hadn't protested I wasn't her boyfriend; in fact she had encouraged it. But the other half of me was scared about the glares the two women were locked in with each other.

"I won't need to. I guarantee that he comes to me first." Victoria whispered towards Bella. "What would a little virgin like you do to please him?"

"Hey!" I shouted. But at the same time Bella lunged for Victoria.

"You bitch!"

I quickly grabbed Bella's waist and hauled her back to my chest, she struggled against me as Victoria stood laughing in front of us. "Put your cat on a leash."

Bella struggled against me harder as I leaned over her, effectively leaning her over, too. "She's not worth it, Bella, calm down," I whispered in her ear. I felt her stiffen before she relaxed in my arms. My god, two women fighting for me. One a kidnapper, one the woman I loved, could this get anymore fucked?

Bella shrugged out of my grasp and turned to shoot me a glare. What the fuck had I done wrong?

"Where's the bathroom?" she asked Victoria in her normal voice.

"Follow me." Victoria said walking past us, giving me a look. Bella turned to follow her and scowled at me hatefully, before waltzing away.

Had I just entered another dimension or something? One minute the two of them are at each other's throats, then the next minute they are ganging up on me and I've not done anything wrong! Fucking women! They drive me crazy! Bella especially; why the fuck did she have to be so aggravating? And in the most delicious and fuckable way. Damn her.

I finally found myself and turned to follow the women, I kept my distance behind Bella. I knew enough not to push women who are pissed off at you, albeit pissed off for an unknown reason. I watched the way she stomped after Victoria, obviously trying to show me that she was in a mood.

But I couldn't do anything but smile as her peachy bottom bounced adorably with every step she took.

"And you can stop looking at my ass!" Bella shot over her shoulder. How the fuck did she know that?

I didn't reply but just heeded her request and watched her brown hair bounce instead. I noticed then, as the lights from the rooms bounced off it, that Bella's hair was a range of colours. I could see some red, some gold and even some black colour in there. It was quite mesmerising, I could count each single strand every day for the rest of my life, if she would let me.

No doubt she wouldn't though, she would never settle for someone like me.

I slowed down as I saw the two girls had stopped outside the same bathroom I had a shower in. Mmm, Bella will be showering in the same one I did. Cue improper thoughts.

"I'll bring you some clean clothes." Victoria's voice broke me out of my dirty mind. I watched with a frown as she led Bella into the bathroom before walking out again, past me and shooting me a wink. Fucking bitch, if it wasn't for her Bella wouldn't be all PMS on my ass.

I walked forward slightly, looking into the bathroom. I leaned against the door as I watched Bella.

She was stood motionless, looking at herself in the mirror. She brought her hands up to the skin under her eyes and pulled it down, grimacing as she did. I watched with a frown as she then turned from side to side, inspecting how small her waist was. Her face didn't show any emotion, whether she was pleased or not at the slight weight loss.

I myself was not happy. Bella had always been a perfect size before. There was no way in hell she needed to lose weight.

She then turned her head to face me in the doorway, I watched as her lips pursed and her hand went to unzip the jacket she had on. She pulled it down slowly as she walked towards me. My heart sped up by ten and I licked my lips by instinct.

Bella reached me by the door, pulled her jacket off her shoulders and dropped it on the floor behind her. "Wait outside." She said in a cold voice before slamming the door on me.

I had no idea what I had done wrong for her to act this way with me. All I had done was stop her from assaulting a kidnapper, who in turn, could have done worse to her. I did her a favour.

I frowned at the floor and rolled around, my back landing with a thud as I leaned against the wall next to the bathroom.

The shower starting made me glance at the door. Fuck, Cullen, try not to think about the fact that Bella is naked in there. She's...not naked. She's naked.

I pulled my hair in frustration when the clicking of heels made me look up. Victoria was walking down the hallway towards me, a set of grey clothes slung over her right arm.

"Why won't she speak to me?!" I demanded, as if she would have the answer.

She just shrugged. "How would I know? I was there as much as you...maybe she just doesn't like the truth," she said putting her hand on the bathroom handle.

I quickly snatched the clothes out of her hand. "It will never be the fucking truth," I said looking her up and down. "So please, stop deluding yourself. You are nothing compared to Bella," I spat in her face.

Victoria looked taken aback for a minute before smiling slowly. "I was joking. Like I would want to fuck you..." she put on her serious face then. "I like men, not little boys...I'll be back in ten, and you better tell her to hurry up." With that she brushed past me down the hallway again.

I sighed loudly. What a witch!

Turning back to the bathroom door, I pursed my lips with a determined look on my face. I was going to find out exactly what Bella's fucking problem was.

I pushed the door open and stepped in quickly; I scrunched my face up in panic as the door closed. But it shut with an almost silent click.

I put the clothes over the towel rail on the heater so they would be nice and warm when she put them on. The room was all steamy and the only thing I could hear was the loud shower, bouncing off the walls and the bottom of the tub.

But what I could see was totally different. I wasn't being a pervert because I didn't come here for any sexual reason. But the silhouette of Bella's pale body through the shower curtain as she washed herself was the most sensual and erotic moment of my life. Two words I would never thought I would associate with women.

She looked fucking angelic.

I scowled at myself for being a creeper, and decided to alert her of my presence.

"I brought your clothes." I shouted over the shower.

"Argh! Edward! What are you doing in here?!" She shrieked from the shower.

I scratched my head. Shit, shit, shit, why did I come in? "Err, I brought the clothes?" I said in a question like manner.

"Well, thanks." She hissed, "But could you like...leave, now."

I turned around, wanting to get out of there as soon as possible. But I stopped as soon as I touched the door handle. "No."

"No?! What do you mean No?!"

"I mean I want to know what I have done wrong...why have you been pissy with me since the hallway incident?" I said putting the toilet seat down and sitting on it. Bella must have heard.

"Oh my god," she mumbled to herself, I could hear the blush in her voice. "I'm not pissy."

"Yes you are and don't deny it," I said, resting my head in my hands. Bella was silent and didn't say anything else.

I sighed heavily. "If I don't know what I have done wrong, how can I make it right?" I pleaded. This woman would be the end of me.

She stayed silent again. Now it was time to bring out the big guns, it was below the belt but necessary. "Fine. What would happen if I were to really die, right now? How would you feel if you knew the last thing you had done was be moody towards me?"

"Don't say shit like that," Bella said, finally getting her voice. But something was wrong, she sounded croaky and...Like she was crying.

I stood up, my knees cracking as I did. "Bella?" I questioned. "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine," She hissed. Now I could really tell that she was crying.

"No, you're crying. Bella, what's wrong?"

Then I heard her let go and her sobs echoed around the room, I watched through the blurry shower curtain as she held her hand to her head and slid down the wall.

I couldn't take it anymore and I ran to the towel rack, gripping the warm towel from under the clothes. I walked over to the shower and leaned over to the side, turning the spray off. It was then I realised that the shower had been on full heat.

"Fuck, Bella, you could have scolded yourself." I said shrugging the towel out between my hands, ready to wrap her up.

I took a deep breath and finally pulled the shower curtain back. There, sat on the bath tub floor was Bella. She sat there hugging herself, shivering and her skin a bright red.

"Bella..." I gasped jumping in the tub and wrapping the towel round her, not even thinking about the fact that she was naked.

"I'm...Naked..." She said in a trembling voice as her teeth shattered together with the cold air.

I rubbed her with the towel, trying to get her warm. "It's no big deal," I said pulling her hair into a ponytail and siphoning out the now cold water. "I've seen you naked before."

Bella let out a chuckle. "Yeah, when we were babies. That doesn't count," she said looking at me.

The shower was dripping little droplets onto the back of my t-shirt as I wrapped Bella firmly in the warm towel, pulling it around her chest. "Let's get out of here and dry off," I said at her fragile body.

She just sat motionless, staring ahead at the bathroom door. I swallowed thickly, I knew something was bothering her, really bothering her.

Not giving her any choice and trying to keep as much dignity for her as I could, I made sure the towel was around her firmly and picked her up, bridal style.

My arm was holding her round her middle, my other arm was holding her naked skin at the top of her thighs. "We keep finding ourselves in this position," I joked as I sat her down on the toilet seat.

I stood up to go get her clean clothes when her hand shot out of the towel and grabbed mine. Pulling me towards her. I stumbled and she threw both her hands around my hips, burying her face in my stomach. Her towel fell down to her waist and I tried not to notice as I stared at her bare back.

I said nothing but just stroked her wet, tangled hair as she breathed heavily into me.

"Why did this have to happen to us, Edward?" She cried, turning her face to rest her left cheek against my stomach. "We were just normal teenagers, what makes us so special? This has just fucked everything. I want to go home, I miss my dad. I miss my mom, I miss your parents. I want to leave this place."

I nodded in understanding and carried on stroking her hair as she let it all out against me.

"I keep seeing my dad's face. I never thought I would ever feel this broken hearted by being separated from him. My dad always takes care of me; I took him for granted. I know I did. Now I just want to go back home. I want to leave this place full of fucked up weirdos and kidnappers who make me anxious because they are being unreasonably nice. I mean, what the fuck do they want from us? I look terrible..bags under my eyes, I'm even losing weight. And..." she trailed off, sniffing.

"And...?" I prompted her.

"And, I'm scared. I'm scared we aren't going to make it out of this thing. I'm scared for our family; I'm scared of James who seems to have a strange fascination with me." My fists curled at the thought. "But I'm scared of you."

I frowned and looked down at her, hurt seeping through my body. "Me? I would never hurt you."

"I don't mean it like that. I'm scared of losing you." She turned her head up to look at me, her hair covering her petite chest. "I'm scared something is going to happen to you, especially with James. It nearly happened today," she said, tears falling down her cheeks. I wiped one away with my thumb. "But I'm scared about what Victoria said; I mean look at me and look at her. I know I'm being stupid, like three days ago we were worst enemies, but now...I don't even know what we are. All I know is that it is something different. It scares me because it probably won't be the same for you. You're you." She gestured me up and down. "And I'm me." She said looking down. "Just a stupid virgin who doesn't know what she is doing. She's right, you need someone like her."

I scowled and crouched down to her level, picking her head up with my finger. "Hey, do you really think I would choose her over you? Some fucking kidnapping bitch we have known for ten minutes? Is that what you think?"

Bella just lowered her head, "It would make sense."

"How?!" I demanded. "Bella, listen to me. Everything that you have been talking about, I feel it, too," I said grabbing her hand. "I don't want a fucking Victoria; I don't want any Rosalie, Jessica, Tanya or any other woman who has a pulse. It's you, OK? I think it always has been." I wanted to tell her those three words.

_I love you._

But I was still unsure of how she would react to them; they needed to be said at the perfect moment. And here, in this bathroom with her naked and me clothed was not it.

"Show me," Bella said, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I said, swallowing thickly. Please don't let her be asking what I think she is.

Bella reached out and cupped my face in between her hands, bringing my face to hers as she softly kissed my lips. "I said show me." She whispered before kissing me harder, her mouth moulding to mine. I hesitantly placed my hand on her naked back.

She probed her tongue into my mouth and I eagerly accepted, sucking her tongue into my mouth.

She let out a moan and smiled against my lips, pushing me back.

I slipped from my crouched position, landing on my ass on the floor. My lips were ripped from her at the movement, but she didn't complain.

Bella stared at me from her place on the toilet seat, she was breathing heavily and the towel was still at her waist. A shot of lust flew through me when I took in her pert chest and her aroused perfect pink nipples. The flush ended at my groin, sending an uncomfortable straining against the jeans I was wearing.

Bella slid off the toilet seat, not even adjusting her towel. In fact she let it slip lower, the bottom of her flat stomach visible. She shuffled closer to me on her knees, her hair sticking to her shoulder and chest.

She stopped in front of me. My breathing was laboured as I took in the dark look in her eyes.

She suddenly leaned forward and pulled me against her again. Our mouths met and she fought against mine in a vicious manner. I let her take control.

I could feel her naked chest through my covered one and an involuntary growl erupted from me.

Bella chuckled and moved my head to the side harshly, inviting me to kiss her neck. I didn't need telling twice. I kissed, licked and nipped my way down her neck to her collarbone before tracing the path back up.

Bella giggled. "Your stubble tickles."

I smiled against her and caught her lips again, putting one of my hands on her cheek. I frowned as Bella pulled my hand off her face. Did she not want me touching her?

Then I almost died of shock when she pulled back, staring at me with soft eyes as her lips were swollen with my kisses. Keeping her eyes locked on mine she brought my hand up to her breast,

I gasped still looking her in the eyes as my hand fit perfectly on one of her soft mounds. They were silky smooth and I could feel her hard nipple tickling the inside of my palm. I was speechless, just staring at Bella before my eyes trailed down to where I was holding.

My hand looked perfect where it was, like my hand had been made to fit.

Bella sighed and threw her head back, finally letting my hand go and letting me hold her chest without assistance.

Then I felt it, something was wrong. What the fuck was I thinking letting it get this far? She was upset, she had just had a major breakdown in the shower and this was her way of an escape. I couldn't let her do this when she wasn't in her right mind.

If we were going to do this properly, we should do it when we are both sober, happy and in somewhere other than a strange mansion's bathroom.

Bella, as if reading my hesitation grabbed my cheeks fiercely between her hands, kissing me hard. I kissed her back, breathing in her freshly washed smell.

Then before I could protest she lifted the hem of my t-shirt and pulled my t-shirt off in one swoop. Our lips broke off and I knew I had to stop it then.

"Bella-"

She cut me off my throwing herself on me, biting and sucking my neck as her naked chest rubbed against my naked one. My eyes rolled back, the feeling was too incredible. But we had to stop.

I gripped her shoulders firmly and pushed her gently away from me slightly. Bella looked down at me confused before sitting up away from me, holding the towel over her to cover up. "You don't want me? I knew it." She said turning away.

I sat up then, trying to catch her eye as she avoided mine. "Bella, we don't want to do this here. In this bathroom. Especially when you are upset." I said putting my t-shirt back on and scooting over to her so we were sitting side by side.

Bella sniffed and turned towards me, burying herself in my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her as she cried softly against me. "I'm sorry," she gasped, clutching my shirt.

"Ssh," I said, leaning my head against hers and closing my eyes.

"I feel so stupid and embarrassed," she cried, her voice muffled.

"Don't be. Never," I said rubbing her shoulders. I kissed her head before reaching up to pick the clothes from the warm radiator. "Here, look, put these on. They're nice and warm," I said handing them to her.

Bella gave me a small smile, still not looking at me as a bright red blush was on her face. "They're grey sweats." She said chuckling through her tears.

I laughed with her, trying to cut the awkwardness in the room. "Yeah, I know. Guess they wanted you to be comfy."

"Err, could you turn round while I...?" Bella trailed off.

"Oh yeah, sure," I said getting up quickly and facing the shower. I heard the rustling of clothes behind me and resisted the urge to turn around and look at her. I knew what her body felt like now, soft and firm. I didn't know how much longer my control could last.

"Right," Bella said awkwardly. I turned round to see her bare feet poking out of some long grey sweatpants. She also had a matching hoodie jacket to go with it.

"You look nice." I smiled, earning an eyebrow raise from Bella.

She pulled her hair back into a bobble. "Oh really? I disagree," she chuckled. The tension finally leaving the room.

"I guess this is it then, we get to meet this mystery Boss," I said walking closer to her. Bella blushed and stepped back a bit.

"Oh yeah. Where do we go?"

"Victoria said she would come for us." I said opening the bathroom door.

Bella looked past me and her eyes widened. I frowned and turned to look outside, my eyes widening, too.

"So we meet again," he drawled lazily. "Why is it that even in a fucked up situation like this, you two always find time to jump each other?"

I stood in front of Bella. "Where's the red head? Why are you here?"

He smiled a menacing smile at me. "She's down there already, I've been sent up to drag your incompetent asses down there."

"Were not-"I began to protest but then Bella grabbed my arm.

"Let's just go Edward."

"Yeah, listen to the bitch." He laughed, moving out of the way.

I tightened my fist. "What did you say? You dare call her a bitch-"

"Or you will what? Kill me." He said raising his eyebrows and smiling smugly. Fuck yes, too right I would.

"You're not even worth the shit on my shoe, _James,_" I sneered his name as his smile dropped.

"Get the fuck out," he said walking down the corridor. I turned round towards Bella.

She smiled at me and mouthed 'Thank you' before pushing me out of the door, holding my hand. I smiled at her as we followed James down the corridor hand in hand.

He led us down the hallway, then down the marble stairs. The front door was right in front of us; next to the front door stood a tall man with blonde hair and another with short black hair. The pair looked at us as we descended the stairs. Sneering at me and giving Bella the eye sex look. Fuckers could step right off.

We followed James, wordlessly as he led us through a door to our right. It was cold in this room; the whole hall was just boring, sandy coloured brick, which was freezing cold on my bare feet. Bella moved closer to me and I wrapped an arm around her. We reached a large wooden door, which James opened. Inside was a narrow set of stone steps, leading downwards.

Where the fuck were we going? The dungeons?

"Keep close to the wall, the inside of the steps is loose," James smirked as he walked down the stairs sideways dragging his back across the wall. I stopped Bella and put her behind me, so that I was in the middle.

James scowled at my idea and turned away.

I kept hold of Bella's hand until we reached the bottom. She was shivering, her wet hair making her even colder. I rubbed her shoulders, trying to create friction.

Then we reached another door, it was big and red. James stood to the side and pointed at the door. "In there," he said almost bored.

I scowled and pushed the door open, it creaked unhealthily and a wave of heat hit us. In contrast to the stone hallway we were in now, the room I was staring at was all purple and silver, decorated with dark brown wood.

I walked in slowly, pulling Bella behind me. The heat in the room warming us up.

There was a murmuring of voices, which suddenly died down to nothing. Turning to my right I saw a long table, half full of people.

There somebody with long grey hair sat with their back to us at the head of the table, then next to that person, at the side was Jane. She waved enthusiastically at us. Opposite her sat Laurent, looking at us with an intense expression. Along the table sat other various people such as Victoria and some other people.

One was a very tall woman with honey coloured hair who was giving me the eye, I would actually say she was very pretty. But I wasn't interested with Bella standing next to me, clutching my hand.

There were around four other men, looking fiercely at the pair of us.

I felt James brush past us and take a seat across from Victoria; she shot him an annoyed look to which he responded by blowing her a kiss.

"Why don't you come sit down?" I heard an old, eerie voice. I couldn't tell who said it; I was guessing it was the man with his back towards us.

My thoughts were proved correct when he pointed a crooked finger to two free seats at the end of the table opposite him. I slowly pulled Bella with me as we walked along the length of the table, ignoring the looks from the people that we were attracting.

Bella and I took the two seats at the end, our chairs scraping on the floor as we shuffled in.

I finally looked up towards the man in front of us. He looked strangely familiar, I couldn't place him and it was annoying me to no end. His grey hair hung in his eyes and his fragile form was hunched over the table. He looked worn out, almost on the verge of death. Shaking like an alcoholic as he reached up to brush some hair out of his eyes.

I guessed this was him, the one who had us kidnapped. Everybody seemed to be looking at him as if any moment he was going to fall down and need medical assistance and he was at the head of the table, it all made sense.

He had even worse purple eyes than us. He looked severely depressed, I almost felt sorry for him.

"I would first like to apologize for all this," he said in an old croaky voice. His voice sounded familiar, too.

"You?!" I heard Bella cry next to me as she slapped her hands down on the table. One of the men with harsh black eyes and black hair shot her a look. "It's you?! You had us kidnapped?!" So, obviously I did know this person, if Bella did.

I frowned turning to Bella. Her face was livid as she turned to me. "It's him." She pointed to the old man. "Aro!"

Aro? Fuck me! Now it all came back. This was the old man we had met a couple of weeks ago in my dad's office. I remember they were arguing when Bella and I interrupted.

"Yes. I'm sorry," he wisped out.

"Why?" I asked, baffled. "Why would you do this to us?"

I saw Aro, Laurent and the honey coloured hair girl throw glances at Jane who was currently drawing a picture.

"Heidi?" The honey coloured haired girl turned to Aro. "Could you take Jane upstairs please?"

I watched as the girl named Heidi stood up, she shot Bella and me a glare before leaving the room with Jane.

When the door shut, Aro leaned his chin on interlinked hands. "I had no choice. I mean you no harm, but I do need you to aid me in a very serious matter."

"What?" Bella whispered out. "What do you need us to do that is so important?"

"You better shut your mouth, girl!" One of the men shouted at Bella.

"Felix." Aro hissed. "Calm, please. After everything..." He glanced at James who just shrugged and leaned against his chair, snorting through one nostril. "They have been through. They deserve answers."

"So answers..." I said loudly.

"This is not easy for me, but your parents are the only ones who can help," Aro said shakily. "Cullen-Swan Pharmaceuticals are the only ones who can help..." he trailed off. Victoria gave us a look as if we were having a lack of tact. Ermm, hello, we had been kidnapped here.

"With what?" I asked.

"My daughter...she is very sick. Very, very sick," Aro said shaking his head.

"The little girl Jane?" Bella asked lightly, empathy in her voice.

Aro nodded. "Yes, Jane. I have tried everything; your parents are the last chance. But...but they wouldn't do anything for her, they said they can't...but I know they can. Which is why I need you two. I want you to make an appeal for me, to your parents."

I let out a laugh. "Why would we do that? You kidnap us," I pointed at James. "With some nut. We have hardly been looked after. I nearly fucking died."

James snorted. "Shut up," Victoria hissed.

"I've apologized for that," Aro said taking a drink of something from a cup, his hand shaking as he did. "But when you do that for me, when my daughter is well. I will let you go."

"When she is well..." Bella whispered. "But on the off chance she doesn't get well...what happens then?"

Aro sat silently for a few seconds. "If my daughter does not get well, then your parents will not have done their job..." he trailed off, staring into space. "But, if she does, there would be no reason for me to live. I suppose you would be free."

Bella frowned and looked at me sceptically.

I turned to Aro. "Our parents will call the police once they know you have us."

"To which we will tell them that if they do, we will kill ya." One of the men with silver hair said. I flinched back at his words.

"Will you do it?" Aro asked with tired, wet eyes.

"If we don't?" I asked.

"Then you never see your parents again, but I don't want it to come to that..." Aro said.

I heard Bella swallow next to me. "Ok..." she said.

"You will do it?"

"Yes," I said, it was the best option we had.

Aro sat up higher. "Everything will be set up tomorrow, for now, Laurent will show you to your rooms-"

"Room." Bella interrupted, her eyes flickering to James. "I'd like to share with Edward."

Laurent turned to look at Aro, they shared a glance. "Very well. When you get your room, food will be brought to you and I hope you have a nice rest."

Laurent stood up and gestured for us to follow him. We couldn't have gotten out of the room quick enough.

"I'm sorry about the intensity of that room," Laurent apologized as we walked up the stairs. "But it is a very serious situation."

"What is wrong with her?" Bella asked as she walked in front of me.

"I don't know," Laurent hung his head. "But it's bad."

We entered the foyer again and headed back up the marble stairs. "Will James be staying around?" I asked as we trotted along the stairs.

"Yes, unfortunately. Aro wants him for, insurance."

"Insurance?" I questioned.

"That's all I'm told, but a word of advice. Stay away from him as much as you can. He's not one of us; he came in separate. There is only so much we can do to protect you from him." Laurent said opening the door to a large room.

"Not one of you?" Bella questioned as we stepped in.

"Victoria and I joined Aro's gang, if you want to call it, three years ago. James has only been hired for you two, I knew him around a week before you did...Well here it is."

I looked around at the room, it was a warm brown colour on one side and cream coloured on the other. On one side was an en-suite bathroom and on the other was a large study area. The room housed a large double bed, I gulped at the sight.

"Well, there are no single bedrooms and because you wanted to share..." Laurent trailed off.

"No, it's fine," Bella said quickly. "Totally fine," She carried on as she looked out of the curtains to the big patio windows. "We have a balcony?!"

"Yes, but don't be getting any ideas of escaping, there is security around this garden like you wouldn't believe. One step on the gravel and around ten of us will be around your ass," Laurent said seriously. "I don't mean to be threatening but you needed to know."

"Sure," I said brushing him off and following Bella.

"Well, I'll leave you to it. Dinner will arrive soon." Laurent shot us a tight smile before leaving and closing the door behind him. I let out a breath.

"Well, that couldn't have been more awkward."

* * *

**BPOV**

Awkward wasn't even the word for it! More like fucked up and downright scary.

Awkward was the word to describe Edward's and my bathroom drama earlier. What the fuck was I thinking? I virtually pushed myself onto him.

A blush spread across my face at the memory and I moved my head further into the curtains, hoping Edward wouldn't see. And now to make things worse we have to sleep in the same bed, I suppose it's better than getting raped in my sleep by James though.

I shivered at the thought.

"Are you cold?" Edward asked, rubbing my shoulders behind me.

"No, it's just, this whole thing. Being taken so we can make our parents perform an operation or something." I turned to him with an eyebrow raised. "It's just...and making us all homey here. It's weird."

"I know but..." his eyes lit up in a smile. "Let's eat outside, on the balcony when the food comes."

I smiled at his enthusiasm. "Wow, how exiting."

His face dropped slightly. "No, I didn't mean it to sound bad, it's a nice thought. Let's." He quickly pressed a kiss to my forehead and went to rummage in some drawers at the side of the bed.

I took advantage to look at his ass as it wiggled in the air at his movements. I mean I knew Edward was a fine specimen of a man but seriously. Phwoor, when I took his top off earlier, I nearly had an orgasm then. No wonder all the girls had gone crazy for him.

I still didn't believe that he would settle for an ordinary girl like me. He was gorgeous and I was plain, he should be dating somebody like...well although I hated her Tanya was much prettier.

I smiled involuntarily, my mom always used to tell me that Edward would be the love of my life. It wasn't until now that I was realising that she could be right. Sure he had imperfections and he's been with, what was it? Twelve women...But nobody is perfect and if I really did want to establish a relationship with Edward, I would have to look past all the things he had done before this.

Edward suddenly turned round, smiling brightly. "Cigarettes. They keep cigarettes and matches in the drawer."

I rolled my eyes. "Cigarettes? Seriously, you should stop, it's bad for you."

"I will if you want me to," he said seriously, holding the packet over the bin.

"On second thoughts," I clicked my fingers at him. "Give me one."

"No way, I'm not getting you started on this bad habit," he said seriously.

"Oh, come on, I'm asking you. You're not offering; it's my choice."

"You might change your mind after dinner." He said, setting the packet down on the side. Slapping his hand on his knee in a jittery motion.

"You really want one don't you?"

"Yeah, but it can wait. I want to eat first...what do you think they will bring us?" He asked sitting on the bed.

I sat down next to him, bouncing lightly on the soft mattress. "Err, pizza or something."

"Is that all you can come up with?" He mocked laughing. "How about some Mushroom Ravioli? Mmmm."

I laughed loudly, "That's no better!"

"Well, I'd take it over boring pizza any day," he laughed looking right at me.

Oh shit, I could feel the blush making its way up. I laughed nervously and looked away, tucking a strand of my damp hair behind my ear.

"You know that whole meeting the boss thing went quicker than I imagined," he said nodding to himself. "And Aro? Surprise there..."

"Yeah..." I trailed off. "I wonder what the matter is? With the little girl I mean."

Edward tilted his head sideways, thoughtfully. "She seemed alright when I was playing cards with her, and when we were down in the kitchen."

I thought about the woman, Heidi. Who had swept Jane away. I remembered the way she was staring at Edward like he was a piece of fucking meat. Well the bitch can back off, this steak is mine. I was taken aback by my possessiveness over Edward. I had been jealous with Victoria, too.

Those bitches better step right off.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked searching my face. I blushed again and looked down.

"About how nice your ass looked when you were routing through the dresser." I giggled.

Edward's cheeks tinted pink and he laughed nervously. "You really think I have a nice bum?"

"Oh yes," I said nodding furiously.

"Mmm, well it can't be anything compared to yours, how it's so peachy and grab able," he said whilst making hand motions in front of him.

"Nice." I said chuckling.

A knocking at the door made Edward jump up. "Food!" he exclaimed. "Let's hope it's better than that muck James gave us."

I smiled a big cheesy smile as Edward rushed to the door, opening it slightly to see who it was. "Oh, it's you."

I craned my neck around to see who he was talking to, catching a flash of red. Victoria.

I got up and walked to the door, secretly marking my territory.

"You have chicken noodles and fries. Two cokes and two chocolate bars." Victoria said shoving the tray into my chest. "I'm locking this door now as well."

Edward opened the door wider. "You're locking us in? Like prisoners?"

"If you want to call it that, sweetie." She hissed before pulling the door out of Edward's grip and slamming it. Edward shot me a what the fuck look as we heard keys jangling outside.

"Mmm, chicken noodles, yummy." I said raising my eyebrows as I headed towards the study area.

I was stopped my Edward's hands on my waist as he turned me around towards the window. "Look I know you like noodles, but there is no reason to throw me out of the window for some." I joked. Edward chuckled and squeezed my now smaller muffin top.

"Outside." He whispered in my ear, "We can see the stars."

I laughed at this new, romantic side of Edward. He was so sweet, I loved him.

I stopped short at my thoughts. _I loved him. _I fucking loved him. Oh my god, epic moment happening here and I have a tray full of food.

"You alright?" He asked grinning, opening the door to the balcony, sending in a cool night breeze.

"Fine." I squeaked out. Yeah, I've just realised I love you. Very randomly.

I wasn't going to tell him that though, he would think I was fucking crazy. He would probably choke on his noodles.

I cleared my throat and set the tray down on the balcony floor. "I'm just going to the toilet before we eat," I said, putting my hands into the back pockets of the sweatpants.

He smiled. "Sure, I'll dish up." Fuck me. We were like a married couple already.

I slid the doors back and walked into the warm room, glancing at the large bed before heading into the bathroom. I opened the door to see it was pitch black, I felt around on the wall for the switch, turning it on. The lights made a hollow tinning noise before turning on. I groaned at the light, shielding my eyes until they got used to it.

I squinted, looking round the room, marvelling at how beautiful it was. The bathroom down the hall was spectacular enough, but this was absolutely stunning. I ran my hands over the black and glittery marble near the sink. This room was huge, it was like Edward and I had been catapulted into our own house. The shower was separate from the bath in this room.

The shower was in the far left corner and the bathing tub in the far right. Both it seemed, were made of freshly polished chrome.

I smiled at the beauty of it. This was how I wanted the bathroom in my house.

My mom had always taught me from an early age how important bathrooms were in a house. Apparently it was the bathroom, which showed your personality and where people think about their lives most.

* * *

_15 Years Ago_

"_His hair is growing so fast," my mom gasped as she rocked Edward in his baby seat._

_I was sat in my dad's lap as he played with my hair. "A mirror image of Esme's colour." My dad chuckled behind me._

_I watched Edward as he sat in his seat, looking grumpy and interested at the room. Just like every other two year old._

_I had only turned three, so I was the oldest. My mom kept telling me to take care of Edward, like he was my little brother. Eww, I didn't want Edward as a little brother. He still wore nappies and still threw up everywhere. I remember only last week that he ruined my new pony set that I had got for Christmas._

_Stupid._

_I whined and moaned pointing at my juice bottle next to Carlisle. He chuckled and passed it to me, stroking my hair._

"_Any more luck on getting her to talk?" He asked over my shoulder._

"_She keeps mumbling and saying incoherent things, but nothing solid yet," my dad said. I slid off his lap and toddled towards the little table in the corner of the room, Aunt Esme had put something nice and shiny there a few minutes ago._

_Suddenly I felt myself being lifted into the air. "Oh no you don't," Carlisle chuckled as he placed me next to Edward. "Three year olds, into everything," he laughed._

_Edward was staring at me, holding out a pudgy hand. His big green eyes were staring right at mine. Suddenly he started rocking about and crying, pointing towards me. I panicked not knowing what I had done wrong and began to cry myself._

"_Oh no!" Esme cried. "He wants Bella's juice." _

"_Can I borrow this sweetie?" My mom said next to me. She pulled the cup out of my hands and gave it to Edward who drank from it greedily._

_I scowled and cried harder. He was drinking all my juice._

_Edward pulled the cup out of his mouth with a pop and held it out to me. I wiped my tears with my hand and took the cup from him._

"_Say thank you, Edward. Bella," my dad said, leaning towards me with his hands on his knees._

"_Beya," Edward screeched next to me, smiling and bubbling at the mouth. His hand was up in the air, fingers all stretched out. "Beya, Beya."_

"_Oh my god," my mom gasped. "He said Bella, or tried to."_

_All the parents crowded round Edward chanting my name. He just replied with "Beya."_

_Edward was younger than me and he had said his first word. I hadn't yet and the thought made me upset. Edward kept shouting "Beya." To which the adults would clap._

_I didn't know what they were clapping at. My name's not even Beya. It's Bella. Stupid baby._

"_Right, the bath should be ready now." Esme said standing up and leaving the room. My mom came over to me and picked me up._

"_Time for bath, Bella," she cooed, bouncing me up and down. I nodded. I loved baths._

_I saw as my mom carried me out of the room, that Carlisle was picking up Edward. Oh no! Bath time with Edward. He always splashes me._

_My mom undressed me and put me into the hot bubbly bath, adding my toys to the mix. I watched as she undressed Edward and put him in the bath, I stuck my tongue out in disgust as his pudgy bum went in my face before she put him in._

_Then right on cue, he splashed me right in the face. All my mom did was laugh and ask him to say Bella again. Which he couldn't even say!_

_My mom washed Edward's hair first and I watched as the reddish colour turned dark with the water. Without warning my mom poured water on my hair. I gaped and spluttered, standing up as the water stung my eyes._

_I pulled a tantrum, crying and screaming. My mom wiped my face off with a towel trying to calm me down._

_I stopped crying and looked down at Edward; he was poking my leg with his finger. Turning up towards me he gave me a big small toothed smile and said "Beya!"_

_I scowled and splashed him with some water. He coughed and started crying._

"_No, Bella, that was naughty. Say sorry," my mom said trying to calm Edward down._

"_No," I said, earning a shocked look from my mom. Saying my first word._

* * *

I pulled my trousers up and flushed the toilet before washing my hands. I walked out, turning off the bright light.

The curtains were blowing into the room from the open patio door. "That bathroom is pristine," I said laughing. Edward looked over his shoulder at me, confused. "It's really nice, way better than that one down there." I said jabbing my finger behind me. Finally sitting down next to him.

"Uh, I'll have to check it out," he said bored. "Ta-da," he smirked, pointing at the food in front of us. "You like it?"

I giggled at the scene in front of me. Edward had plated the noodles up in a large heap with two glasses of coke at the side. Next to them was a chocolate bar, broken in half, laid on top of each other.

"Wow, you should get a job as a food designer," I said sarcastically.

"Well, I was limited as to what I could do," he shrugged taking a sip of coke. I watched in awe as his Adam's apple moved with each gulp. I licked my lips.

Edward pulled the glass away, scrunched up his face and shook his head from side to side. "Argh. Brain freeze."

I gasped. "It's cold. Cold coke. You kidding me." I said eagerly drinking mine. That was a big mistake, it was fucking freezing.

Edward picked up his plate of noodles and moved them around his plate. "It's a nice night. Stars are out."

I looked up at the sky and laughed. "Do you remember that time when our parents wouldn't take us to the zoo. So we packed a fake little bag and pretended we were going to run away. But instead we ended up in the park until eight at night?" I laughed, blowing on my hot food.

"Yeah. We got so told off, we were only six then," he laughed.

"I know, the good old times," I sighed.

Edward bit his lip and took a deep breath. "Yeah, I think it's time we talked about that."

"About what?" I asked confused, a noodle hanging out of my mouth.

"About how we treated each other growing up," he said seriously.

I swallowed nervously and looked at my food. I knew this conversation was coming; it was inevitable.

I looked up at him and smiled. "OK, Let's talk."

* * *

**A/N- Ok, most of you knew it was going to be him!! How did you feel about this chapter and the quarter-lemon type thing lol :D Don't forget to R&R!! x**


	17. The Talk

**A/N- Sorry for the delay on this one. I had trouble with my dad and he wouldn't let me on the PC so I ended up writing this at night! So a massive thank you to my beta _luv2readff._**

**Call me a broken record but thank you to readers/reviewers/alerters and fav'ters. Love you all!**

**This chapter is a tiny bit shorter than my others, but not much. It's also all in BPOV because I have been writing a lot of EPOV lately and she deserves her half lol**

**This chapter might also answer what the parents are doing, Enjoy x**

* * *

**BPOV**

I discreetly hid the fact that I was absolutely shitting myself over this conversation. I mean, I knew we would have to talk about _everything _one day; but I thought it would be when we were at least in our forties, with families of our own around the Christmas dinner. When we were reasonably more mature.

I looked over at Edward, he was lounging back. His back against the wall and his plate of food on his lap. He scratched his head and laughed nervously, "I don't even know where to start."

I bit my lip and picked up a fry, munching on the end of it. "Just say anything that comes into your head. Tell me what is on your mind, right now."

"Right now?" He questioned smiling.

"Yep."

"Well, right now...I'm thinking about cigarettes. Something tells me this conversation is going to require many." He said sighing and raising both eyebrows. "But they can wait until after dinner." He finished picking up his coke, leaning upwards and holding it towards me.

I smiled and picked up my own coke, clanking the glass with his. "Here's to cigarettes, serious talks and pretty nice grub."

Edward just laughed and took a drink. I twirled my hand around in a circular motion before bringing my own glass to my lips.

"I'm sorry about dying your hair pink." I said turning towards my noodles. I heard Edward laugh into his coke before he started choking uncontrollably.

"Oh my...Edward, are you Ok?" I asked worriedly patting his back.

Edward thumped his chest, smiling at the same time. "Yeah...sorry, went down the wrong hole," he laughed nervously. "The pink thing was pretty mean, though. I thought it would never come out."

"Well, you deserved it," I said pushing his shoulder. "I mean, you shaved off all the hair from my barbies. I was mortified." I said looking at the stars, remembering the time I had come home to see my dolls all naked and hairless. I cried for a full hour.

"I thought they would look better." Edward shrugged whilst eating a fry.

I turned to look at him seriously. "Why did we do stuff like that to each other though? I mean...what made us like we were?"

Edward sighed, his eyes far off. "Social status; you know the whole girl versus boy thing. Maybe if we had been the same sex we would have got along."

The image of me as a boy made me shudder. "That would be creepy. Besides, I'm really glad that wasn't the case."

"Why?"

"Well," I turned to him with a smile. "If I was a boy, it would be pretty weird for me to see you how I see you now."

Edward smirked and sat up higher. "How do you see me?"

I searched his face, my eyes travelling from his floppy bronze hair to his green forest eyes, before gradually resting on the sharp angle of his jaw. "An extremely sexy guy with soulful eyes, ridiculously hot hair and a panty dropping smile," I said before popping a fry in my mouth.

Edward stared at me for a long moment, his mouth open. I laughed and gently pushed his mouth closed with my finger. "Catching flies?"

Edward squinted at me. "You...You really think that?"

I nodded furiously. "Please...You know how attractive you are, don't deny it. When you look in the mirror you must know you can get any girl you want?"

Edward looked straight at me. "Yeah, I suppose I know that I am good looking..." he trailed off, frowning at me. "What do you see when you look in the mirror, Bella?"

I glanced down at his plate of food, swallowing thickly. I didn't want him to know how I hated looking at myself in the mirror; I wasn't the nicest thing to look at. In fact, sometimes I wonder how it doesn't crack. "I...I don't know, I don't really think anything."

Edward looked at me sceptically. "Bella, I can read you like a glass book." He nudged his leg with mine. "I thought we were being honest, tell me."

I sighed, pushing the last of my noodles around the plate. "I guess I'm just average...I mean, I'm pretty plain, nothing spectacular." I let out a low chuckle. "Men don't follow me with their eyes like girls do all the time to you. No, I'm just another girl in the crowd," I shrug, forking my last noodles.

I turned to look at Edward, his eyes raked over me. I could already feel the blush forming at the intensity of his eyes. How the fuck did he do that? Virtually manage to make me wet my pants by just one flicker of his eyes.

"Bella, you don't see yourself clearly," he breathed. My breath hitched as he fingered some of my hair. "Your hair, it isn't just brown. It's a range of different colours, depending on which way the sun is facing." He moved his hand from my hair and slid it across my cheek. "Your skin, ivory coloured, is so natural and beautiful compared to other girls who lather on the fake tan or sit for hours in the sun." His fingers trailed up to the skin under my eyes. "Your eyes are a blend of chocolate, coffee and sand. A perfect brown with tiny little dots of yellow in the middle."

I was startled at his assertiveness; no one had ever noticed the yellowing in my eyes. "Your blush," he smiled. "Colouring your face perfectly with adorableness," he ran his hand down to my neck. "These two tiny freckles, which usually go un-noticed, almost scream at people to draw them into their mouths."

He must have seen the look of sheer surprise on my face and he gently let go of me, his hand going back to his own lap. "Your body is perfect, too. Curves in the right places, like a true design of an angel...I remember the first time I saw you as a growing woman and not an awkward little girl," he said smiling.

I scrunched my face up. "When?"

He looked over the balcony, as if in memory. "We were both fourteen, at one of my summer pool parties," he said glancing back over at me. "I was chilling with my friends, playing poker or some shit like that. We were joking about the hot girls that would turn up. You know, like normal immature teenagers." He laughed, "but then I remember Emmett looking over my shoulder, gawking at something. I turned around to see what he was looking at and..." He looked at me fully now. "You walked out. A blush on your face as Angela and Jessica shoved you out of my kitchen doors in just a red bikini. You looked like you wanted to die."

Oh god. I remembered that day and that fucking bikini! I swore I would never wear something like that again. That was mainly the only day I attracted male attention, but it made me feel uncomfortable. I don't ever remember seeing Edward outside that day, only in the kitchen that night.

* * *

_4 Years Ago_

"_I am not wearing that!" I exclaimed as Alice thrust a red two piece at me._

"_Oh yes you are! Bella you have a terrific body, you need to flaunt it." She smiled, adjusting the straps on her silver sequined piece. I shuddered at the thought of wearing that._

"_You've never seen my body," I huffed. "I have bad puppy fat and my boobs are tiny." I said, grabbing my small buds and lifting them. "See?"_

"_Bella," Alice sighed. "You will grow more, you're only fourteen for Christ sake."_

"_Alice, seriously, this isn't me. I'd rather die than wear that crap."_

_Alice spun round, her mouth open and terror on her face. "Isabella. Are you calling my clothes crap?" Shit, fuck._

"_No, no!" I quickly rectified myself. "I'm just saying they will look crap on me."_

_Alice looked significantly happier. "Now, that, Bella. Is crap." She turned away and walked over to her mirror. "Don't worry about what other people think. Do a Rosalie, if they mess give them a fist."_

_I rolled my eyes. Sure, me? Weakling, nerdy Bella turned Bella cage fighter. My dad told me long ago that fighting solved nothing, except only in extreme circumstances._

"_Don't look like that. You hide everyday under stupid clothes when you could be having men falling at your feet," she turned around to grin at me. "Like me."_

_I smiled for a second before I frowned. "My clothes aren't stupid." How dare she? I loved my clothes._

"_Come on, Bella, humour me," Alice pleaded with her big, pixie eyes._

"_Argh! Fine, but I swear to God, if this goes tit's up, I'm going to kill you," I threatened taking the clip out of my hair. I felt my strands tumble around my shoulders._

"_See. You are getting into it already," Alice giggled before we were interrupted by Alice's resounding ringtone of the 'Bloodhound Gang- Discovery Channel.'_

"_Hi babe...No, I'm ready...Ok, ok I'll be right out." Alice flipped her phone shut before turning to me, "Jazz. He wants me to go downstairs, lend my pixie dust luck to him in a game of cards," she said rolling her eyes. "Get changed, I'll tell Jess and Ang you're up here."_

_With that she left the room, leaving only me and this tiny piece of scrap in my hands. Oh Boy._

_I turned the mirror around in the corner; If I was going to do this then there is no way in hell I could look at myself first. I stripped off my plain green t-shirt and my dark blue jeans, leaving me only in my underwear and socks._

_Oh fuck, socks. Now I would have those horrible ankle sock lines. Just more humiliation I need._

_Pulling my socks off roughly, I chucked them on top of my other clothes. I eventually took my underwear off and stood in the cool room, stark naked._

_I was glad that this room was 'my' room in the Cullen house; I always seemed to sleep in here when I had to stay over. Today was no exception. The Cullens were having their yearly summer barbeque, of course Charlie and I were here, we were virtually all family as it was. _

_I knew I would be sleeping over tonight, Charlie always gets legless, leaving it impossible for him to take us home. He was so embarrassing but Carlisle and Esme just passed it off as tradition. Charlie Swan's mad night of the year._

_Scowling, I pulled the bikini bottoms on. They fit snugly over my hips and the two tiny bows at either side jutted out in an elegant way. Hmmm, so not as bad as I thought._

_Then I put the bikini top on, stretching it around my middle as I tried to tie the back drawstrings. With no such luck._

_A banging at the door startled me. "W-who is it?" I asked, holding the string together whilst my eyes shot around the room._

"_It's us," came Jessica's mumbled reply._

_I tip-toed over to the door and opened it slightly, making sure that only my two best friends were there. "Come in quick," I whispered for no reason._

"_Why are you whispering?" Jessica whispered back._

"_I don't know," I said normally. "Can you tie this stupid thing for me?" I said turning around, exposing my back._

"_This bikini is hot, Bells!" Angela exclaimed as she picked the strings up. Jessica walked around my front examining my boobs._

"_This bikini gives you a lift, Bella, you almost have boobs now," she said giggling. What a cow!_

"_Hey bitch! What do you mean almost? I have boobs...they're just...small," I finished blushing._

"_Jeez B, I'm joking," Jess laughed. "It does make them look amazing though. Remind me to appoint Alice as my personal shopper."_

_Ha, if only they knew how seriously annoying that would be._

_Angela finished tying me up and walked around my front to join Jessica. She eyed me up and down, a finger under her chin. "Do you want the good news or the bad news?"_

_Eek, bad news! Ohh fuck._

"_Err, good, first," I muttered._

"_The good news is that you look incredible," Angela smirked. Phew, at least that is a tiny vote of confidence._

"_And the bad?" I said quietly._

"_The bad news is...That Jess and I won't be getting much action today, because let me tell you sister, the focus will be on you today," she smiled largely._

"_Yeah B, you're a total knockout," Jessica added as she tried to readjust her own bathing suit._

"_So I look OK?" I asked to make sure. They would probably lie to me anyway, it's not like they are going to tell me I look like crap._

"_Perfect," Angela groaned. "Believe us, now come on, let's get out there."_

_I subconsciously wrapped my arms around my stomach, shielding my slightly plump stomach from view. _

"_Bella, confidence is sexy, lose the arms," Jess groaned, pulling my arms to the side as Angela pushed me out of the door._

_Fuck me. I was going into the snake pit. I walked down the stairs as casually and gracefully as I could, but just as I thought it and we got to the bottom stair, I tripped. Flat on my fucking face._

_I could feel the heat rising and I just wanted to run back upstairs and hide for the rest of the year. Why did it have to be me who was so uncoordinated? I started to pick myself up, pushing away from the floor with my palms when suddenly a piece of see through purple material skimmed my face._

_I looked up to see Rosalie Hale standing over me, a red plastic cup in her hand and perfect eyebrow raised. I gulped, she was so intimidating and perfect. If there were a person I could look like, it would be her._

_Now, she was wearing a lilac bikini set accompanied by a slightly darker purple sash, tied around her waist. Her hair was long and floated down her back in silky blonde waves. _

"_What are you doing down there?" Rosalie laughed, spilling her drink slightly._

"_I tripped," I mumbled, a blush forming on my cheeks as I finally stood up._

"_You seem to trip a lot; so you have a disorder or something?" She asked, a smug look on her face._

"_No," I said sharply._

"_Well, next time, don't trip. It gets you down," she laughed before walking around me._

"_Bitch," Jessica murmured under her breath._

"_I can't do this," I groaned, heading back towards the stairs. I felt a pull from behind me as Angela and Jessica both grabbed my arms, dragging me across the kitchen. "What are you doing? Let me go!" I said struggling out of their grip._

_They just laughed at me as they pushed me out of the kitchen doors. I was out in the Cullen's back garden. Music was blaring, people were laughing everywhere. Caught up in their own social circles._

"_Come on, let's circle hop," Jessica said grabbing my hand. Angela and I reluctantly followed, earning stares from many boys. A constant blush was etched onto my face as we waltzed past cat calls and whistles. How fucking embarrassing._

_We went around the Cullen's large garden, talking to people from school. Many of the boys complimenting I looked nice. Groan._

_We finally arrived at Mike Newton's circle with his group of friends including Ben, Angela's boyfriend._

_Out of the blue I felt a hand wrap around my waist and the smell of vodka tickled my nose. "Hey Bella,"_

_I groaned. Tyler fucking Crowley._

_I turned to look at him, "Hi, Tyler," I said through my teeth, he was as drunk as a fart._

"_You're looking very hot if I must say so myself, even hotter than Tanya," he said pointing over my head. I followed his gaze towards a large table. Tanya stood there, along with some others. They were standing around some boys, I didn't dare look to see who the boys were, they were looking over this way but if Tanya was there, it was obvious these boys were out of my league._

"_Mmm, you smell nice, too," Tyler said putting his face in my hair, I subtly pushed him away. "Aww, come on, Bells, you know I want to tap that fine piece of ass you've been hiding." He grinned squeezing my ass._

"_Oh, get lost," I said, pushing out of his hold._

_I turned across the lawn and spied Carlisle, Esme and my father sat by the trees. I ran over lightly._

"_Dad!" I called as I drew nearer, my dad looked up and his face dropped. He pulled his sunglasses off his eyes._

"_What are you wearing Bella?!" He demanded, going slightly purple._

"_Err, a bikini," I said nervously. Carlisle chuckled at my predicament and I prodded him with my toe. "Ssh, you."_

"_Oh Charlie, Bella is a growing girl, look around. All the girls are dressed like that," Esme smiled, patting my Dad's knee._

_My dad grumbled something which sounded like "Inappropriate" and "Growing too fast."_

"_Have you seen Edward yet?" Carlisle asked, putting his hand over his eyes._

"_Nope, not yet. Just follow the trail of girls and I'm sure you'll find him," I smiled and Carlisle laughed._

"_Ladies man," Charlie smiled._

"_Yeah, I wonder who he gets that from?" Esme asked shooting a pointed glance in Carlisle's direction. God, I loved my family._

"_Bella?!" I turned around to see Alice waving me over, she stood next to Jasper by the small water fountain, "Come on! We're having a water fight!" She shouted._

_I laughed and ran towards them. "Bella, you seem to have all the boys in a daze with your new attire," Jasper smiled, earning an elbow in the ribs from Alice._

"_I mean, except me of course," he quickly corrected himself, rubbing his side. Alice smiled._

"_So water fight?" I asked smiling._

"_You bet!" Jasper smirked before pulling a cup of cold water behind him and dumping it on my head. I shrieked and twirled in a circle._

"_Jasper! You are so dead!" I screamed as both Jasper and Alice ran off laughing, me in hot pursuit._

* * *

_I dried myself off from the shower and wrapped myself up in my 'comfortable Cullen coat' aka, my bathrobe when I have to stay here. It was a dark blue and so much more comfy than my yellow one at home._

_I turned the TV on in my room, flopping on the bed as I caught the last of the news. It was half past eleven at night and my stomach was getting hungry. Carlisle and Esme were used to me raiding their fridge at night, it was kinda like 'my thing'. They always joked I would be the worst pregnant craving woman, they were probably right. I craved food even though I'm not pregnant._

_Shutting the TV onto standby I headed downstairs for some chocolate milk and a bagel. I grinned, Edward was obsessed with bagels, it always pissed him off when I ate them. They were his._

_I got downstairs and it was pitch black, everybody must be in bed. As quietly as I could I manoeuvred my way to the kitchen and flipped on the light._

_The only sound in the room was the dull hum of the fridge, many paper plates and plastic cups were scattered across the place. I guess I'll help them tidy up tomorrow._

_I opened the cupboard and pulled out a glass before heading over to the fridge. Pouring myself a cup of chocolate milk I moved onto the unopened packet of bagels. Pulling them out, screwing my face up at the loud crinkling noise the packet made, I pulled one out slowly._

"_What are you doing?!" A voice hissed behind me._

"_Argh!" I screamed, turning round in fright. "Edward, you fucking nearly gave me a heart attack," I glared at him._

"_God, don't wake up the house will you," he said sarcastically walking closer to me. "Oh! You can put that back right now!" He said pulling the bagel out of my hand._

"_No," I said moving away from him and taking it back. "It's a fucking bagel, get over it."_

"_They're my fucking bagels," He said walking around me and filling up a glass of water. I shot him an annoyed look. What a prick._

"_What are you doing up anyway?" I hissed._

"_Well, some elephant was traipsing around my house and kitchen, so I thought I would check it out," he said leaning against the counter. _

_He was wearing a plain white t-shirt and some blue patterned boxers; his hair was still in an unruly mess. As always. "Do you ever brush your hair?" I asked raising my eyebrow._

"_I'm a boy," he said as if I was stupid. I was about to open my mouth to retort when he beat me to it. "I see you decided to show more than your face today," he said in almost an accusatory tone._

"_It was a summer party. It's what girls do," I shot back._

"_You don't," he said pointing his glass of water at me. "In fact you always make an effort to cover up. Why the change of heart?" He said taking a sip._

"_Well..." I pulled my robe around me tighter, "Alice made me."_

"_So if Alice made you jump off a cliff you would?" He asked angrily._

"_What the fuck has jumping off a cliff got to do with wearing a bikini? Grow the fuck up," I shot, drinking my milk._

"_Most of the boys seemed to enjoy it...especially Tyler Crowley," he said, turning around to look out of the kitchen window._

"_Yeah well, Tyler's a creep, he likes anything with a pulse." _

"_I guess that's why he was gawking at you then..." Edward seethed. I was taken aback by his anger. Why the fuck would Edward even care? Before I had chance to ask he started laughing nervously and ran his hands through his hair. "It's just a pity you didn't have much to offer...I thought Tyler liked girls with boobs," Edward finished, turning towards me._

_Ouch, he noticed I had no boobs. It's not my fault I hadn't grown into them. He played on my main insecurity._

_Standing up I threw the bagel hard at his chest. "You're an asshole," I said fighting back tears. "Have your stupid bagel and your stupid big breasted bimbos."_

_With that, I left the kitchen and ran up to my room. Finally letting my tears fall._

* * *

"I remember," I gasped as Edward stroked my palm with his thumb.

He looked up at me smiling. "You came out and you just blew all the boys away. What made it better was the fact that you didn't even know you were doing it. I watched you most of that day, watching or more like gawking at you in your bikini. Hell, even Jasper had trouble taking his eyes away." Edward laughed. "I watched with envy as you talked with people, hating the fact that all those boys were watching you. You never talked to me that day...except for in the kitchen," he trailed off as I eyed him curious.

"But I noticed then, when you spent time running around the garden, that you weren't little Bella anymore, you were growing up and filling out into an attractive woman. I was shocked...you, Bella, had hips and growing boobs." He glanced at me awkwardly.

"All the time when I watched you talking to people, having water fights, getting groped by Tyler," his hands curled into fists. "I wanted to hit him, it was a foreign feeling to me and it made me angry, but angry with you, for making me feel that way. But most of all I wanted to pick you up. I wanted to launch you over my shoulder and carry you away, somewhere safe and away from the eyes of all the other boys, I didn't want to share you with them. A possessive streak hit me, it was weird..." Edward trailed off looking away.

"That night in the kitchen, I was angry. How dare you show your body off to all my friends? That's what I thought. But now I know it was more than that...I was horrible to you and rude and a total prick because...because I was jealous. I wasn't willing to share you," Edward said looking back at me.

"Edward..." I said, not being able to speak.

"I know," he smiled. "But don't you see? You are not plain and ordinary. You are gorgeous and extraordinary...especially in a bikini," he winked.

I laughed at his attempt at humour during a serious confession. "Bella, I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry for everything I have ever done to you that has hurt you or made you cry in any way," he said, tears in his eyes. "You probably hate me and I don't blame you, I'd hate me, too. But, I want you to know that I would never," he emphasised the word never loudly, "never, hurt you again. You mean too much to me...you always have."

I sat up quickly and wrapped my arms around his neck, "Oh Edward! I'm sorry, too, for everything. I was a bitch to you." He was about to interrupt me when I put a finger to his lips. "I was just as bad. But I know why I disliked you so much...It's because I fancy you like mad." And some. I fucking loved him.

Edward chuckled, pulling me onto his lap. "Boy likes girl, girl likes boy."

I smiled, breathing in his coconut and musky smell. "Yeah...that sounds like it."

"Can we forget the past? Do you think we could do that?" Edward asked against my hair. I pulled myself up to look him in the face.

"No. But what kills you only makes you stronger. We wouldn't be who we are today without our past."

Edward smiled. "But we change direction now, right? We do it right?"

I grinned and leaned forward to peck his lips. "We are right, Edward."

"Like we were meant to be?" He said smirking. Butterflies started in my stomach at the smile.

"Yeah...I guess we could say that," I said looking down, my insecurities playing up again. Edward, before we had got kidnapped had been a player, a major player. What happens if we get out of this and he decides to brush me off? What if he's only using me to pass the time?

"What's wrong?" Edward said suddenly, tipping my head towards his.

"I just...What is this?" I gestured between the two of us.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"Well, when we get out of this...I mean, I know we have established that we won't be evil to each other anymore, but, you...you have a reputation with women, Edward, am I just here until we get back to Forks? Then it's back to fucking other girls every other day." I said, embarrassment flooding my cheeks.

Edward sighed. "Look, I know what I was like. I know how I treated women, but, Bella, this is nothing like with them. I don't blame you for thinking it, but seriously...every other chick in Forks and around the world can drop dead for all I care. The only girl I care about is in my arms right now and she will be until she wants me to let go."

I launched myself at him again. "I don't want you to let me go. Ever. I lo...I look at you and see the future," I said, almost slipping up.

"Bella, this may sound ridiculous because we have done everything wrong and I've never done this before, but...I'm going to seize the day." He linked his hands with mine. "Will you be with me?" He whispered into my ear. "Will you be mine?"

My heart rate sped up. "Like...official? Boyfriend and girlfriend thing?" I asked to clarify.

Edward nodded against my hair, "If you'll have my pathetic, sorry ass."

I laughed. "Your ass? Hmm, I'd have that any day of the week."

"Naughty, Bella," he laughed against my hair.

"Yes...I want you to be mine," I sat up, staring at him fully. "I'll be your girlfriend."

Edward's eyes lit up as his face pulled into a large grin, he grabbed the back of my head and brought me in for a smouldering kiss. His hot mouth against mine. The best feeling in the world.

I pulled back, our mouths making the universal kiss sound as they parted. "I can't wait until Emmett hears this. Cullen dating virgin!" I threw my head back laughing, "He's going to have a field day."

Edward tickled my side. "Emmett can think what he likes. Besides, I know Emmett is more fond of you than he lets on."

I frowned. "How do you mean?"

"Well, sometimes, if people were being bitchy about you in lessons or if he saw anyone bother you at the lockers, let's just say he bothered them later. He did it very subtly though; I guess he feels like a protective older brother. You guys have known each other almost as long as we have."

"But he used to say things to me. He used to pick on me," I said scowling. God damn Emmett, talk about double standards.

"He had to put on a pretence," he muttered, pecking my lips softly. "We all did."

I hummed my reply and laid my head on Edward's chest. "I can hear your heart," I said smiling.

"I bet you can," Edward said almost to himself. "I need a smoke, let me run and grab one before your heat goes away from my body," he smiled.

I laughed and slid off him, watching amused as he ran into the room and back out again, shaking the cigarette packet in triumph. "I can't believe it's been three days since I've had one of these."

"You were doing good," I said in encouragement.

He pulled a cigarette out and put it in between his lips. I watched fascinated as he lit a match and brought it to the cigarette in his mouth. I was actually jealous of a cigarette.

I scooted over to him, kneeling on his side. I put my two fingers out and took the cigarette from his mouth. He looked at me with a cool expression before blowing smoke out away from me. "You shouldn't be smoking," he chided.

I just grinned in what I hoped was a sexy manner and leaned forward, capturing his lips in mine for a steamy, smoke filled kiss. I pulled back gently and took a drag of the cigarette, the taste of Edward's mouth all over it.

"I'm a social smoker, you should know that by now," I said playing with his hair. I took another drag, relishing the feeling of having a smoke.

I gently placed the cigarette back in between his lips. But not before giving him a kiss first. Fuck. Get some control, Bella, behave yourself.

Edward smirked and put his two fingers around the cigarette, pulling it out and looking up at the stars, smoke blowing upwards. "What do you plan to do after high school? I just realised I've never asked you."

I looked out at the dark night, surprised by his question. "Err, I was thinking of moving to Seattle. I want to build my career as a book editor, build a life out there," I shrugged, that had been the basic plan. Edward was looking at me, a flash of emotion in his eyes. Hurt, sadness and admiration.

"Seattle? Why did you never mention anything? You've never told any of us this plan."

"My dad knows. I just thought that Seattle wasn't that far away, I'd have told you nearer the time," I said, thinking about Esme and Carlisle, too. Edward just nodded.

"What about you? You're plans?" I asked.

Edward laughed darkly. "Everybody seems to have their lives planned out, Bella. I've never thought about it once. I want to be a doctor, I just don't know how..." he trailed off. I'd always remembered that Edward wanted to be a musician, but as he grew older, it seemed his dad had a big influence on him.

"You'll be a great doctor, don't worry about how or where...You will do it."

"Yeah...My dad will probably want me to go to Harvard or some shit like that."

"Your dad won't force you to do anything, Edward. He's not like that."

Edward just laughed and turned to look at me. "Maybe I'll just come with you to Seattle."

I smiled a big, tooth-baring smile. "I would love that."

He leaned forward and stubbed out his cigarette before turning to me. "It's getting cold. Let's go inside."

Edward stood up, holding his hand out towards me. I quickly grabbed it as he pulled me up and towards his chest. I giggled softly as he caressed the bottom of my back. "Mmm, my girlfriend is smelling sweet compared to my disgusting cigarette smell," he chuckled.

My heart jumped at his words. _His girlfriend._

He grabbed my hand and walked me into the warm, plush room. I started to look around it properly whilst Edward brought our trays in.

"This place is like heaven," I said falling backwards into the soft bed; I literally sunk into it.

"Your hair is like heaven," Edward said lying down next to me, sniffing my hair. "I swear it has its own personality."

I laughed and slapped his chest before sitting up with a groan. "I wonder what other goodies this place has."

I ran my hands over the surfaces as I walked to the study table, everything was polished and smooth. Fucking perfect.

I stopped when my hand hit something raised in the marble. "Hey," I said fingering the small button. "What's this?"

I pushed the button and jumped back onto the bed when it made a whooshing noise. "Argh! What the fuck is it?" I said scooting nearer Edward.

We watched as a small door opened in the marble, a streak of silver starting to rise. Getting higher and higher.

"It's a TV," Edward chuckled. He got off the bed and walked towards it.

I watched as he fiddled around with it for a few minutes before the screen came on. "It's on," I said.

Edward joined me on the bed with a remote in his hand, pressing different buttons.

The TV turned to the news channel. I had no idea what had been happening in the world for the past three days. The president could be dead for all I know.

The news reporter was talking about swine flu symptoms and what to expect. Everything we knew already.

"I take it nothing has changed then," Edward groaned. "Same shit."

"As usu-" I stopped short and stared at the TV. Edward was also silent.

There on the TV screen was a picture of me and a picture of Edward. "Turn it up," I said numbly.

Edward said nothing as the volume turned up and the news reporter's voice filled the room. "Into the disappearance of eighteen year old Isabella Swan and seventeen year old Edward Cullen. They were last seen on the evening of 15th September. The two teenagers are the children of the owners of the Cullen-Swan Pharmaceutical business, based in Washington. It is unknown whether this is the reason for the disappearance or just a coincidence. The search, which has been underway for the past two days has not shown any signs of evidence or knowledge of the young pair's disappearance. Family and friends have been giving their pleas.

The screen showed my dad, my mom, Esme and Carlisle all sat at a long table; they looked severely depressed and tired. It was quiet and the only sound was camera's clicking. Finally Carlisle spoke, tears laced in his voice. "All we ask is that they contact us, let us know that they are alright." Carlisle then looked down for a second before tears rolled down his eyes. "Edward, son. Please, we need to know that you are ok. You and Bella."

The TV turned off in front of me and I realised tears had been running down my cheeks. "We don't need to see anymore of that," Edward said pulling me into his side.

"They're devastated," I gasped, tears running down my face. "We need to find some way to let them know we are OK..."

"We will, tomorrow. Remember, we send Aro's message. They will know then."

I nodded numbly, clutching Edward's shirt. "Let's go to sleep," he said strained. I could tell that seeing his father had affected him more than he was letting on.

Edward stood up from the bed and walked around to the left side of the bed, I watched as he stripped off his jeans. Leaving him in his boxers and t-shirt. I stood up and followed cue, unzipping my grey jacket and leaving me in a grey vest top and grey sweats.

I climbed into bed and Edward got in next to me. "Is this OK?" He whispered.

I snuggled closer to him, leaning my head on his chest and wrapping my arms around his stomach. "It's more than OK"

He grinned against my hair. I laid there on his chest for the next hour in silence but knowing he was just as awake as I was.

A tear dropped from my face before I finally succumbed to sleep.

* * *

**A/N- So they finally made it official!! 3 What did you think? R&R my awesome readers x**


	18. There's No Place Like Home

**A/N- I really love this chapter, I hope you will too!**

**Once again, thanks to my beta _luv2readff, _to my readers/reviewers/alerters and favoriters. I love you all!**

**I can't believe I only have 9-10 chapters left of this story :( I've already started on my new story 'On the Run' as it is way in the lead on my poll. If you want to know what it's about, check my poll on my profile.**

**Kidnapped also has a banner now!! I use it on Twilighted, the link to it is on my profile.**

**This chapter is quite lenghy, to make up for the smaller one last chapter. Oh and a little WARNING, there is a LEMON kind of thing in this chapter!! I'm sure you will enjoy :D X**

* * *

**EPOV**

Everything sounded delirious and water-like. I could hear the sounds of cheers, then someone talking about food, then a familiar tune from a TV programme. I frowned with my eyes still closed and laid my right hand over me and on the bed. It was cold.

I breathed in and opened my eyes slowly, my eyes adjusting to the room. I laid in a huge, comfy bed. Alone.

Where was Bella? She had been tucked under my arm most of the night and now there was nothing but a duvet under me. I startled. What if James had got to her in the night? What if she had been taken away from me?

I sat up quickly, preparing to jump out of bed and search for my girlfriend. My fucking girlfriend.

It felt so weird to say that, I've never had a girlfriend in my life and the whole thing about relationships was new to me. I knew that technically I have always had a relationship with Bella, but I never thought for one second she would accept me this way, after what I have put her through.

My attempt to jump out of bed was thwarted when I saw Bella sat at the end of the bed. Her shoulders were hunched and her hair was up in a ponytail, she sat rigid with one leg over the other as she watched the TV.

Fuck sake, was she doing this to torture herself? Seeing our parents cry and look helpless was not going to help our situation more.

I turned to look at the clock on the wall and saw that it was nearly nine in the morning.

I moved forward, the duvet slipping from my waist as I crawled towards her. She must have noticed because she suddenly demanded without turning round, "Look at this!"

I frowned and moved behind her as she stuck the remote forward and turned up the volume. "What's wrong?"

"Just watch. I'm watching the twenty-four hour news; they keep repeating the same reports. Wait until ours comes on," she said harshly.

I readjusted myself so I was sitting next to her, our shoulders together. "You shouldn't be watching this, it will make things worse."

Bella turned to face me then, "I had to, I woke up and it was just going around in my head, so I needed to."

I nodded my understanding; she turned back to the TV, a shy expression on her face. I watched her from the side as her face displayed different emotions from the different news headlines. She was biting her lip when suddenly her face lit up. "Look! Watch this!"

I turned towards the TV. What the fuck had her so riled about the story?

On the TV was the Washington correspondent and he stood outside of our high school. I sat up straighter as the reporter spoke.

"It was here at Forks High School that the two youngsters were taken. No one seems to know anything about what happened on this fateful evening. However both the bags of Miss Swan and Mr Cullen were obtained." The picture then showed our school car park. "Miss Swan's bag was found in an area over here, relatively near the school entrance."

The picture then flashed to the boys' locker room where the reporter was gesturing to the floor, his hands moving around in a circle. "In here was where Mr Cullen's bag was found, prompting that the two teenagers were taken from different places. So we ask the question as to whether there was more than one party involved and what makes these two teens so important."

The reporter straightened up, his microphone to his face. "I spent today interviewing close family and friends, getting their thoughts on the matter and why they believe it were two of Forks Highs most well respected students, who were taken from their normal lives."

I watched as the clip showed Charlie walking out of his house, the cameraman and reporter were running after him. "Mr Swan! Mr Swan! Why do you think your daughter has been abducted?"

"I'd like some peace in this private time please." Was all Charlie said before getting into his cruiser.

The next scene flashed to...Oh my God. Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice, all sat around one of the picnic benches outside school. "We just want them back safe," Alice said wiping her tears.

"Some sick-" a loud bleep filled the room, "has taken them and is getting off on it. Edward and Bella are two great people. We need them back," Emmett said leaning over on his muscled arms.

The clip then changed to an elderly woman, I had to squint to see who it was but when I did, I almost laughed a loud. It was the scone lady, Mrs White's friend. As usual, she was facing the cameraman with a basket of buns in her hands.

"If you ask me, that young boy had it coming. He was a bad un', it was not so long ago I was walking down this road, minding my own business when he stood up there," she pointed to something and the camera moved up to...My fucking balcony. "And he was dressed indecent and parading round in next to nothing. No remorse. He even found it funny to shake his...downstairs at me."

What a fucking old bat. Bella nudged me with her elbow and looked at me with a disbelieving expression.

I laughed and shrugged. She gave me a smile back, shaking her head.

"Now we are talking to Edward Cullen's girlfriend, Tanya Denali," I looked back at the TV in shock as the reporter had his microphone pointed at the mouth of a heavily make up'd Tanya. How dare she? She would never be my girlfriend! Who the fuck did she think she was?! I swear to God, I'm going to kill her.

"That's bullshit! What a fucking loon. She would never be my girlfriend!" I said horrified, grabbing Bella's hand. She entwined her fingers with mine and gave me a small smile.

"Edward and I have been inseparable since we first started high school. He's my first love and I'm his, I miss him so much, I miss the way he tells me that he loves me," Tanya said putting on her sad acting face as she looked at the camera.

"This is horse shit! In what universe would I ever tell her that I loved her?! Don't listen to a fucking word she says," I said reaching to grab the remote from Bella's hand. She pulled it out of my reach.

"I think it's a woman who kidnapped them," Tanya carried on from the TV. "Edward is such a stud that I'm sure a woman has kidnapped him for herself. As for Bella she was probably with him, well she's always following Edward around like a lost puppy, she was totally in love with him and he didn't care at all about her. It was sad to watch. They're god-siblings you know," Tanya carried on.

Finally having enough, I stood up and marched to the TV. Resisting the urge to smash it into pieces, I furiously pressed the small off button on the TV.

"Hey!" Bella shouted standing up.

"No, Bella, I'm not listening to _that,"_ I said pointing at the TV. "She's got a fucking screw loose."

Bella just giggled as I paced furiously up and down. "If you had kept it on, you would have seen what Jacob said about me."

I stopped pacing and looked at Bella; she sat down on the bed with a smug grin on her face. "Jacob?" I questioned. Bella nodded.

I walked fast towards the TV, pressing the button again. The TV made a crinkling noise before finally the sound and picture broke through.

Jacob was talking to the guy with the microphone, "-last couple of days before she got taken." He leaned back on his heels.

Then the picture changed again, to the reporter standing outside the school as he summed up his report.

"You missed it." Bella said turning the TV off. I scowled and walked over to the windows to open the curtains.

"What did he say then?"

"Not much," Bella said back in a bored tone. I turned to face her with an eyebrow raised, I thought we were being honest and it was obvious she was lying. She had wanted me to see it originally.

"Just tell me," I said walking closer to her.

Bella smiled up at me in a seductive way. "Well...He talked about how he and I had gotten closer and how he saw me as his girlfriend almost..." My blood boiled, since when was Bella his girlfriend?

"He also said how much he was going to enjoy our reunion," Bella smirked, goading me.

I finally snapped and stalked towards her, pushing her down on the bed roughly. I captured her lips in a fast, demanding kiss. Lightly, leaning my body on hers. She giggled and grabbed my hair as I kissed my way down her neck.

"What fucking reunion?" I gasped into her skin, my stubble tracing her collarbone.

She arched her back and moaned, "You know...that one where...mmm, I introduce my new boyfriend before smacking that...sleazy slut Denali into next week." Bella tugged my hair harder and laughed as I bit on her jaw lightly.

"Ahh!" She laughed, "That hurt."

"Sorry," I mumbled, "I get carried away when I'm thinking about you fighting...over me." I grinned, knowing she was just as much territorial as I was.

"I knew the whole Jacob thing would wind you up," she chuckled, bringing my face up to hers so she could kiss my lips. "Angry sex with you will be the best."

My heart and cock hammered against their strains, I marvelled on how Bella said that she was planning having me in the future, she said will instead of would. An image flashed through my mind of me hammering into Bella as she screamed angrily at me in one of our legendary arguments. She was right, it would be the best. I'd let her win every time.

"Uh-oh," Bella gasped, "I surrender, please don't shoot me!" Bella mocked, holding her hands up in the air. I frowned at her confused.

Suddenly she burst out laughing, putting her hands on my shoulders. "Well, that is a gun in your pocket right?" She smiled, arching an eyebrow.

I groaned and rolled off her, lying on the bed. "Sorry, you might not show signs of being affected. But my body does."

"Aww, why'd you move? It was nice," she said sitting up to face me, leaning on one elbow, "and by the way, my body does actually."

I looked up at Bella and she was looking at me with a glint in her eye. "You dirty girl," I laughed pinching her stomach.

Bella just chuckled and leaned down to peck my lips before jumping off the bed. I followed her with my eyes as I linked my two hands behind my head. "Where are you going?"

"Shower..." Bella smiled. "I have the sudden urge to clean myself..." she trailed off seductively.

I flashed her a smile as she walked, with an extra swing in her hips towards our bathroom. "Care to join?" She asked stopping by the doorframe.

I weighed the options. I could, but taking a shower with Bella would mean we would be both naked and wet. That would not help my control and I would most likely end up sexing her in the shower. She deserved more. But yet, if I didn't she might take it as rejection or think I'm a total ass.

"I would...but I want to keep you pure. You and a shower will not be good for my wild side," I said, trying to reason.

She just smiled and blushed, "OK, I won't be long."

She disappeared into the bathroom, I turned back to the ceiling, looking at the patterns in the paint and listening to the shower as one of my arms left the back of my head and rested against my stomach, tracing circles into my navel.

I yawned and turned to look out of the window. Out of the corner of my eye I saw steam bellowing in the room. What the fuck?

Sitting up, I eyed the bathroom door.

Oh shit! She had left the fucking door open! Was she trying to kill me? The answer was no, but I knew she was being a teasing minx.

I grinned at her actions and walked over to the door. It was open by three inches. I could see Bella's pile of clothes on the black marble. Pushing the door open a tiny bit more, I saw the shower in the far end of this huge bathroom.

I was about to walk in when there was a knock on the door behind me.

"Shit," I groaned, before closing the bathroom door fully. Maybe it was good that someone interrupted me, God knows what would have happened if I had gone in the there.

Shaking my head, I walked across the room to the door. I wondered briefly why they didn't just walk in, I mean, they were the ones that locked us in here.

"Yeah?" I shouted through the door.

"Are you decent for us to open the door?" Laurent's voice replied from behind the oak.

I was about to answer when I heard another voice. "Who gives a fuck if they aren't decent? I don't mind, especially if she's not."

My toes curled at the sound of his voice. Why did James have to be everywhere?

"We're not decent if he's there," I called back, checking the bathroom door to make sure Bella was still in the shower. "Tell him to piss off."

I heard James chuckle on the other side. "Now, now. There's no need for language."

"Edward, I am opening the door," Laurent said, keys jingling.

Fuck! Bella was in the shower; they couldn't come in. I heard the lock click and the door handle moved down as a tiny crack opened. "No! Bella's in the shower, you can't come in!" I pushed the door closed again.

I felt James's loud laugh of triumph more than I heard it. "Even better." I was then suddenly shoved back as the door flew open, James marching in.

"James," Laurent said in a warning tone. "It's obvious they are not ready to join us...we should give them some more time."

"Time is for the weak," James said, shrugging Laurent off and walking around our room, poking bits and pieces.

"Let's go," Laurent said, walking out of the door, they turned round at the last minute towards me, "We will come back up in fifteen minutes, you have to accompany us to breakfast."

He then turned to look at James.

"Go ahead, I'll be right behind ya," James winked. People, the creepiness in officially back.

Laurent looked sceptically between us both before walking away.

"So who's the smoking ash Lil? Is it her or you?" James asked behind me. I turned around to see him holding the packet of cigarettes and the box of matches.

"Me," I said snatching them out of his hand. "Do you mind fucking off?"

"Temper...I'm just here to watch the show," he shrugged, leaning back on the study table.

What was this nut in about? "What show?"

"You know, watching _Le Belle_ leave the bathroom in just a tiny towel. Uhh, my dick likes it already," James said smirking, leaning forward to grab his package.

"You're just a pervert, a sad, pathetic pervert," I said walking away from him to the side of the bed, picking up my jeans.

"Maybe so, but I still get an eyeful out of it."

I shot him a savage glance when the door to the bathroom opened suddenly. "Ok, so I know I was a big tease but I thought you would have gotten the hint-" Bella came out of the bathroom smiling, before stopping dead at the sight of James.

She was wrapped in a white towel, what I could only describe as spare, scrap. Her legs, chest and arms were on display, tiny water droplets cascading down her body. Her hair was all matted, stuck to her face and dripping down her shoulders.

Her arm instinctively reached up to make sure the towel stayed in place. She moved on the spot awkwardly before backing slightly into the bathroom.

Why did she have to be so fucking hot? I swear if James hadn't of been here...I'm pretty sure I would have leaped over this bed, picked her up and took her like a rabbit in heat. Breaking news, Edward Cullen dies of complete succumbing to Bella Swan's charm.

I moved my eyes from Bella to look at James. He was staring at Bella, his mouth slightly open and his eyes dark. He could fuck off if he thought he was lusting after my girlfriend.

"Oi, Dickhead," I called. "Do you mind?"

James then turned to me and smiled. "No, I babysit. Or kidnap, whichever way you want to put it."

"How hilarious, it was so funny I forgot to laugh," I spat.

"I do that all the time." He turned to Bella then, "Hey sweet cheeks, would you escort me to breakfast?"

"Fuck you, psycho," Bella shot before slamming the bathroom door.

"Ouch, but let me know when and where!" He said smirking. Fuck this shit.

I walked around to him and moved close to his face. "Laurent gave us fifteen, so fuck off. Go die somewhere for all I care," I said as I pointed towards the bedroom door.

James stared at me blankly. "Have you watched the news yet?" He finally said, nodding over my head.

"Yeah," I spat.

"Wicked isn't it. I'm so good at my job they think two people did it. Fucking donuts," he said laughing. "Oh and your girlfriend's hot. I'm sure someone won't be too happy to see what has been going on here," he said, his eyes flashing towards the bathroom.

"Tanya is fuck all. In fact why don't you have her, you'd suit. And what do you mean; see what has been going on?"

James looked around for a second before he focused back on me again. "Does she have a fetish?"

I stared at him bewildered, "What?"

"You know, a fetish. Something sexual which turns her on," James said moving from side to side. I realised he was talking about Tanya.

"Yeah, she has a fetish alright. A fetish for dick. Now would you mind fucking off...please?" I said aspirated.

"Who was the Indian guy? The one all up in Bella's ass...I swear to God he praised her so much, I'm surprised his mouth wasn't brown."

So Jacob had being saying that he and Bella were close. Think again asshole. "He's no one," I muttered.

"That doesn't sound sincere...is he competition?"

"There's no competition," came Bella's voice as she opened the bathroom door. She was dressed in her sweats again.

James's stomach rumbled, breaking the moment. "I'm hungry. I hate being human...why can't we be like squirrels and eat a season a year. Eating bores me," he said walking towards the door. He stopped and looked back towards me. "Oh and Edward? You're mom is a total MILF."

"What the fuck did you just say to me?!" I marched towards him and grabbed his collar. "You ever say anything about my mother again and I will kill you with my bare hands!"

James just grinned and pulled my hands from his collar. "I'll let Laurent know that you need a few extra minutes." He then turned around and left the room.

I was still seething, my chest moving up and down. Nobody disrespects my mom.

Two hands wrapped themselves around my chest and squeezed me tight. "Gah, Edward. That was so hot! Seriously, remind me to make you angry. Like the Hulk," she said leaning her head between my shoulders on my back. "Fuck...Me," she whispered almost to herself.

"I swear to God, Bella. That fucker is going to make me commit murder," I growled, spinning Bella around in front of me. "And as for you...pulling that stunt with the bathroom door...walking out in a barely there towel," I said roughly, yanking her to me. "What were you trying to achieve?"

"I was trying to drive you as crazy as you drive me," she whispered, pulling my face down to hers. "I wanted to expand on your little problem this morning," she glanced downwards, "or should I say big problem?"

"Say big...say very, very big." ," I smiled, rubbing my nose against hers. "Say my name is Bella Swan and I own Edward Cullen's ridiculously large man parts," I said trying to swallow back laughter.

"My name is-" I cut her off by placing my hand over her mouth.

"I didn't mean say it for real," I laughed. It was amazing how Bella could calm me down within moments. She was like the yin to my yang.

Bella pouted and I leaned forward, taking her lips in mine. She moaned in approval before I pulled away.

She played with my small sideburns and gave me the big doe eyes. "What did he want anyway?"

Dropping my hands to her waist, I sighed. "We have to go to breakfast with them; Laurent is coming for us in...Five minutes now."

"Oh, great," Bella said pulling out of my arms. "Why is it that I always just get out of the shower, when we have to visit that cold, dingy dungeon? I'm going to catch my death."

I watched her, amused as she plodded around the bedroom looking for her grey hoodie. I saw it hooked around one of the chairs by the study table. Walking over I picked it up, letting it hang off one finger. "Looking for something?"

Bella huffed and walked toward me. "Thank you," she mumbled, pulling on the arms.

"You know James wanted me to set him up with Tanya," I laughed. "Let's hope he does and catches an STD."

Bella gave me a horrified look, oh crap. "Don't worry, I'm clean." I didn't want to say the words, telling her I used condoms. It would be too awkward.

Bella blushed a furious red before muttering, "Ok." She shifted her gaze away from me, looking around the room. When her eyes aligned with the bathroom, they lit up. "Oh, when we get back, I have something to show you."

"What is it?" I asked frowning; I hated being kept in the dark.

But Bella didn't answer, her eyes drifted to the door. I followed her line of sight and saw the door open.

Laurent stood there, looking sheepish. "I hope I have not interrupted. Are you both ready?"

I looked down at the same clothes I wore yesterday. "I guess I am."

"Me, too," Bella smiled at Laurent.

We both followed him out of the door. No one else was in the hallway except for us three. "I hope you do not find me rude, but...why do you wear the same clothes twice?" Laurent asked as he led us down the corridor.

Err, because these were the only clothes we had! Why else? I suppose it was better than putting on our old ones.

"Well, we don't have anymore," Bella said next to me.

Laurent chuckled. "You have a wardrobe full. I suppose I should have told you, but I figured that with a girl being in the room you would have found it out."

"Bella isn't like most girls," I smiled shooting her a glance. "She hates fashion."

"Interesting..." Laurent said to himself. "You don't find many girls like that."

I laughed; no, you most certainly do not find girls like Bella every day. She was one of a kind.

"So what's for breakfast?" Bella asked eagerly.

"Anything you like," Laurent smiled. "We have a chef."

"Not James, I hope. Especially in his Top Cook apron," I said smiling, remembering how stupid he looked. It was a total Kodak moment.

"Top Cook?" Laurent asked raising an eyebrow, and then he suddenly laughed out loud. "Oh yes...I saw it yesterday, in his bag. Except it doesn't say Top Cook anymore. He's put an R between the C and the O. Top Crook."

Bella let out a harsh laugh. "It wouldn't be so bad. But the fact that he is totally not, the top crook. He's a bona-fied asshole who gets cocky with a gun."

"Ahh, but Bella, you must remember...that may be the case, but he does have the guns," Laurent said seriously. "And believe me, he will use them."

I looked Laurent up and down. "What about you? Do you carry guns?"

"No, my job does not require them," he said strictly as he led us down the stairs.

Bella gave me an apprehensive look as we walked. I noticed as we got to the bottom of the stairs, that Laurent was leading us somewhere different from yesterday. He was walking towards a door on our right.

"I thought the kitchen was downstairs?" I asked behind him.

"No, that was the meeting room. This is the kitchen," he opened a door in front of us. It was an emerald green room, which let off a homely and cosy feel. Across the room I could see a couple of people, already tucking into breakfast.

Laurent led us to the table, the same people who were in the meeting yesterday, sat here now.

"Sit next to me!" I heard Jane's excited voice. I turned towards her to see that she was patting the chair next to her.

Taking Bella by the hand, I walked us over to Jane. Bella sat down next to me as I took my seat next to Jane.

"Did you have a nice rest?" Aro asked whilst biting into a piece of toast.

"The bed was very comfy, thank you," Bella said next to me. Her hands were folded in her lap and I could tell that she was nervous.

I looked across the table to see James smirking at me, he was chewing something and had his eyebrows raised. Prick.

"What would you like for breakfast? You can have anything you want," Aro offered.

"Erm, I'll just have toast please," I said, looking at the rack of toast on the table.

"Go ahead; Isabella what about you?"

"It's Bella...I'll just have toast, too."

All the people around the table were immersed in their own conversations; it was as if we weren't there. Or worse, as if we were one of them.

Bella reached forward to grab two slices; she frowned as she looked around for the butter. As I reached over for my toast, I noticed a bowl of little butter sachets and little jelly jam jars, the type that you get in hotels. Weird.

I picked up two sachets of butter and a jam for me. Bella didn't like Jam.

I passed Bella a butter and she smiled at me in response.

"Edward? Would you like to see my drawing?" Jane asked, tapping my arm impatiently.

I turned to her with a smile. "Of course, what have you drawn?"

She reached over her bowl of half eaten cornflakes to produce a drawing of...me.

I laughed, my knife slipping as I buttered my toast. "Wow...that's...That's uncanny. You're a good little drawer."

Jane flashed me a big grin. "Thank you," she lowered her voice, "I tried to draw Bella but I messed up her hair," she finished by putting her index finger over her lips, willing me to be quiet.

"Well, I won't tell if you don't," I whispered back.

Jane nodded her head furiously before going back to eating her cornflakes. I chuckled before turning back to Bella; she was eating her toast with little bites, her eyes darting around the room.

"Are you OK?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm just...I don't know," she whispered. "A bit weirded out."

"I know, it will be over soon, though." I said reassuringly.

Bella turned back to her plate. "Hey, Isabella?" One of the men croaked at the table.

Bella turned around slowly, unsure. "Yeah...?" She asked swallowing.

"You're a pretty girl...What you doing with some..." he raised his eyebrows, "Jacob?"

This guy was obviously a news watcher. Fucking jerk.

"I'm not with Jacob," Bella mumbled. Not letting on that we had seen the news broadcast.

"Caius, that's enough," Came Aro's strict voice.

The table fell silent; the only sound was Jane scribbling on her piece of paper. Aro resumed eating and in turn so did everybody else. Who the fuck was this guy? Al Capone?

I sighed loudly before biting a chunk out of my toast. Jane tapped me impatiently again.

"I've drawn your dogs," she said showing me a picture of Oscar and RJ. "I like them, Daddy lets me go out to visit them when I feel ill."

I tensed, knowing that Jane was talking about her sickness. "Do you feel ill a lot?" I asked slowly.

"No, only when I eat too much, get upset or when I get mad," Jane said twirling her spoon around in her milk. I watched the spoon.

"When you say ill?"

"I feel really weird, like there is a bomb inside of me. My stomach like explodes and a fire burns in my head. Daddy and Heidi have to hold me down sometimes. It really hurts; I hate it. I just want it to go away," Jane said sadly. I could actually feel my eyes watering at the description of what Jane has to go through. She's only ten for fuck sake, where's the justice in the world?

"I'm sorry, do you feel ill now?"

"No, because I'm happy. I like sitting with you; you make me smile. You stop the pain." She smiled before looking over my shoulder at Bella.

I followed her gaze to see Bella staring at me, awed. It was then I realised that everybody else at the table were staring at Jane and I, surprise and shock on their faces.

"What?" I said consciously.

"Jane...Jane has never talked about her illness to anybody. She has always refused to tell us how she feels. Jane?" Laurent said, staring at Jane.

Jane said nothing; she slid off her chair and gathered her pictures. "Bye, Edward and Bella," she said before leaving the room.

"How did you get her to talk?" Aro demanded.

I looked around the table at all their faces. "She...Jane brought it up. She said she goes to visit the dogs when she was ill."

"That's why she sees the dogs..." The woman named Heidi said, a far off look in her face. "Excuse me," she muttered before getting up and leaving the room.

"It seems that my daughter has grown attached to you, that could either be a good or a bad thing," Aro said looking at me intently.

I said nothing and just nodded. "When are we going to do this thing...the recording or whatever?" Bella asked changing the subject.

"Right after breakfast," Aro said quickly, "everything is set up, ready to go."

"What are we doing exactly?" Bella replied just as fast.

"You will first make a phone call. You will tell them that you are safe, explain the situation and then tell them that a video will be soon sent to them. After the phone call, I will video the two of you, proving you are well; the rest of the video will be me. Explaining myself."

"How very noble," James commented, sipping something from a mug.

"Shut it, James, go back to sleep," Victoria hissed sarcastically.

"Aro, I was wondering whether Bella and Edward could get a ten minute break before we jump into things, let them get ready so to speak," Laurent spoke up.

Aro sighed, "I suppose that would be for the best."

Laurent stood up. "Edward? Would you and Bella like to see the dogs?" he asked, shooting a smug glance at James.

"You may have named them different, but they are still mine," James said. I smirked at him before agreeing with Laurent.

* * *

We made it to the dog kennel. "Are you really saying the dogs are yours?" Bella said amused next to me.

"Hey, they love me more than that scum," I replied as Laurent opened the kennel door.

"Jane has kept them as soft as babies, wouldn't hurt a fly these two," Laurent said as we walked in.

As soon as the dogs saw me they began to pant and wag their tails. "Oh, look who is daddy..." Bella laughed.

"Hey Oz, Hey RJ, miss me?" I said scratching their ears; they looked at me expectantly. "Sorry, no lollypops today."

"Ah yes, they have a certain craving towards lolly's. Jane made me buy a whole box for them, they're in the house," Laurent laughed. He looked down at the side of him, picking up a bright blue soccer ball.

"Game?" He asked.

"Sure, why not." I smiled as we left the kennel.

"Oh my God, this is such a boy thing. Thanks for leaving me out," Bella said annoyed.

"Bella, this is not segregation. You can play," Laurent chuckled.

I laughed out loud. "Seriously, Bella can trip over her own feet. She's the worse girl I've ever seen play soccer," I said jokingly.

Bella pushed my shoulder. "Shut up, you." She walked around us and sat on a patch of grass, pulling the strands out.

"You think you can beat me?" Laurent laughed, putting the ball at his feet. Dude didn't know I was captain of the soccer team. Ha!

"Please," I laughed. "You're French."

"Ohh, below the belt. It is on," Laurent smiled before kicking the ball towards me.

We played, tackling each other and pushing each other for the ball. Laughing as we did. I hated to admit it, but I was actually having fun.

Bella was laughing her ass off on the other side of the grass when Laurent made me trip over. "Oh Edward!" she gasped through her laughter, "Look who trips over their own feet now?"

I pouted and brushed myself off as Laurent took off with the ball.

"This reminds me of the school game, you sat there watching." I said, jumping up to hang off a branch.

"Ugh, don't remind me. I hated it," Bella said pushing some hair from her face. "Every single girl who was there was there to ogle your ass," she chuckled.

* * *

_1 Year Ago_

"_Eddie, my man! Put it there!" Jacob said holding his hand up in a high five. I slapped his hands back, holding back the grimace from the sting. I pulled my soccer shirt over my head as I looked Jacob up and down._

"_Why aren't you changed?" I asked. "Game starts in ten."_

"_Got dropped off late, don't worry boss. It doesn't take me long to get ready," he said as he unbuckled his jeans. I nodded._

"_Ok team!" I shouted to the locker room full of boys. "We know this team is hard, they are the top of the league table. We need to knock them off! Northside High will not beat us!" The boys cheered at my words, chanting and heckling._

"_Dude, did you see Rosalie in that new cheerleading outfit? Phwor, I know where I'm taking her tonight," Emmett laughed as he came to join me_

"_Emmett..." Jasper warned._

"_Get in there," I chuckled, raising my drink bottle. "To short as fuck cheerleading skirts and the hot asses who wear them," I shouted._

"_Hell yeah!" Emmett shouted; knock my drink bottle with his. Fucker nearly knocked me into next week._

"_When will you learn that it's not all about 'Hot ass'?" Jasper asked shaking his head._

"_Hey dude, just because you've gone monogamous doesn't mean you should preach it to us," Emmett laughed._

"_Seriously, you guys should get girlfriends. It's better than a fuck here and there."_

_Emmett and I looked at each other before we both burst out in laughter. "Sure Jazz, whatever you say, man," I said amused. He just frowned at me and shook his head as he messed with his bag._

"_I do have a girlfriend," Emmett said._

"_Yeah, who you just treat like she's something to eat. She is a lady, Emmett. And my sister," Jasper said with a warning look._

_Emmett turned to me with a stupid expression. "Damn, I keep forgetting they are siblings," he whispered to me._

_I laughed and turned back to Jasper. "Come on, don't be a fag. Live a little, you're sixteen...or nearly sixteen," I said, remembering that Jasper was the baby of our group, he nearly missed being in our year by two days._

"_I'm fine with Alice, thank you. You keep you're skank's...which does not include my sister," he said shooting a look at Emmett._

"_As much as I hate to break up the domestic, coach wants us out," Jacob said as he put on his soccer boots._

_All of the team left the lockers and congregated at the end of the bleachers._

"_Now boys, this team is a tough one. Give em' all you got, break some legs if you have to," our coach said, staring pointedly at Emmett. "Let's fuck their shit up!" We all cheered and agreed, hitting each other's fists._

"_Cullen?!" Coach shouted, "A word."_

_The rest of the team walked out onto the pitch and I stayed. "What is it?"_

"_As the captain, it is you're responsibility to make sure that our team wins. I want the best performance ever tonight, do you understand?"_

_I nodded and he shooed me away. I ran into the middle of the pitch to join my team. Almost immediately the girls started to cheer, fuck yeah._

"_What did coach want?" Jasper asked._

"_Told me to get your asses into gear," I said taking a drink of my juice._

_I turned around from my team to look at the crowd. Rosalie and Alice were by the front benches, deep in conversation and looking extra fuckable in their cheerleading outfits. Emmett was right._

_Next to them, sitting on the bench was Tanya. She was staring right at me and smiling seductively. Fuck me; I guess I'm getting a blowjob tonight. I gave her one of my grins and she stood up waving her hands, screaming. "Go, Edward."_

_Oh my God, how embarrassing! I didn't even like Tanya that much; she was just a fake breasted, air-brained dope who was willing to give anything. She knew how to give head and how to ride you; I suppose that made up for the fact that she was such a tramp. I mean, she must put that make up on with a trowel._

_I scanned around more, taking in many of the pupils from the school. My eyes stopped when I saw Angela; fuck, that meant that Virgin was here._

_I looked next to her and sure enough, there sat Bella fucking Swan. She was looking at me, a scowl on her face._

_I grimaced and opened my arms in a 'What?' gesture. She just looked me up and down before shooting me the bird. What a bitch._

_I flipped her off back and turned back to the team. Now we have to win, I have to keep face with the Swanster._

_The referee called the captains to him; I walked over, shook the hands with the other team's captain and choose heads when he flipped the coin._

_We won the kick off._

_The game started and after ten minutes it became clear that the other team was dirty as fuck. They had already taken out Mike Newton's ankles; mind you, it didn't take a lot to do that to him._

_I started to actually take the coach's word seriously. Emmett, don't restrain._

_At half time we were one nil up. Just._

"_Guys," I said breathless as we huddled together, "those fuckers are playing dirty. It's time to show them the Forks High mud. Let's get em' Emmett, aim for the legs." I wiped my mouth with my arm before taking a drink._

_The second half started and they were getting fiercer than before. We scored a goal, but ten minutes later they scored one, too._

_It was nearing the end of the match and I had the ball, running down the pitch. Fuck this shit; I was going for the goal. I ran, dribbling the ball, the goal post just in sight._

_Then just as I was about to kick it, some fucker from the other team took out my legs. Intense pain shot through my ankle as I was flipped on my back. The crowd groaned and shouted, angry that I had been taken out._

"_Fucking asshole!" I heard Emmett shout. I looked up to see him pushing a guy from the other team, the other guy pushed back._

_Before long a chain of fights had started, I stood up and decided to fight with my team. Fishing out the captain, "You dick! Your team is fucking corrupt!" _

"_Hey, it's not my fault you're shit!" Oh, hell no!_

_I drew my fist back and punched him in the face. The referee ran around us, blowing his whistle as everybody laid into each other._

* * *

_I zipped up my jacket as I finished getting changed. "Dude, that was the best game ever!" Emmett laughed as he wiped his bloody lip._

"_Are you going to Crowley's party?" Jasper asked._

"_Is your sister going?" Emmett asked eagerly._

_Jasper just scowled. "Yeah, we're going," I said smiling._

"_Alice is waiting outside, I guess I will see you dicks there," Jasper said before leaving the room._

"_Pussy whipped," Emmett quipped as we headed out._

"_You getting lucky with Rosalie tonight?" I asked as I pushed the changing room door open, the cold hair hitting my face._

"_Dude, I get lucky every night," Emmett winked._

"_Oh really? Well I guess that will have to change won't it?" We both shot our heads around towards an angry Rosalie, she stomped away._

"_Ah! No, Rose, babe?" Emmett called as he ran after her. I chuckled lightly._

"_Pussy whipped indeed," I whispered to myself._

"_Edward..." Someone drawled my name; I looked towards the girls' changing rooms. Tanya had her head sticking out. "Wait for me; we can go to the party together. You were so hot tonight babe; I can't wait to fuck you," she said before disappearing again._

_Oh well, at least I know I'm getting some action tonight._

"_Nice," a recognizable voice said, echoing in the little tunnel I stood in._

"_Well at least someone is getting some," I said turning towards Bella as she walked towards me. "What you still doing here anyway? It's not like you had to get changed or anything..."_

"_Angela's waiting in the car, we're off to Crowley's in a minute. I just wanted to see if you were alright," she said walking closer._

_I pulled my bag tighter against me. "Why wouldn't I be? Fucker got off worse."_

"_Yeah, well you have some blood on your lip. I'd wipe that off, Tanya might have a hernia," Bella said sarcastically. I frowned and went to wipe my mouth._

_Bella rolled her eyes and pulled a tissue out of her bag. "Here," she stalked towards me and roughly wiped my mouth._

"_Argh, tissue burn," I said pulling away._

"_So...Getting some Tanya action huh? You must be desperate," Bella laughed._

"_She's easy."_

"_I feel sorry for her, having inconsiderate men like you all over her. I thought Esme taught you better."_

"_Fuck off, Swan, go jerk off to your romance novels," I snorted; damn she knew how to wind me up._

"_That's gross, and a woman can't jerk off...it's masturbate. Mas-tur-bate," she said walking backwards. "I hope you enjoy your night with Tanya, let's just hope she gives you something. That would teach you a lesson," she smiled._

"_Get fucked!" I shouted._

"_I will."_

"_Oh yeah? Who with?" I asked frowning._

"_Wouldn't you like to know? Let's just say it's not someone who is a fucking slut, like you."_

"_You lying bitch."_

"_Edward, you kiss your mother with that mouth. Does Tanya know you are a mommy's boy?"_

_That was it. I ran forward towards her and she squealed running off, laughing as she went._

"_Who was that?" Tanya drawled next to me. Trust Bella to wind me up, argh!_

"_No one," I pushed Tanya into the changing room, blood pumping in my veins. "Now!" I hissed, closing the door behind us._

* * *

"Laurent?!" Aro called from the doorway. "It's time."

I watched as Bella stood up, looking at me apprehensively. Laurent dropped the ball and walked towards the house.

Bella and I followed, walking into the house and into the lobby. "Are we ready?" Aro asked.

"Sure," I said, wiping some sweat off my forehead. I felt Bella shrug next to me.

Aro nodded to Laurent and the pair of them set off walking up the stairs. Laurent had to steady Aro as we walked; I guess he was probably as weak as Jane.

They took us across the hallway and stopped outside a small door. Aro walked inside and the rest of us followed.

The room was very bland and grey; in fact it reminded me of a police interrogation room. "Wow, you have every type of room in this house," Bella gasped, looking around.

In the middle of the room was a table; on it were a telephone and a sheet of paper. At the other side of the room were a TV and a video recorder, the whole thing made me feel woozy.

Aro and Laurent sat down at the table, gesturing for us to sit down, too.

"Now, we ring your parents." He pointed to the sheet, "You read off there. Read what it says."

Bella nodded and I started to read, "Hey, Bella and I-"

I was cut off by Bella's sharp elbow, "Ow," I said looking at her confused. She just smiled at me.

"He didn't mean read it now."

Laurent was chuckling in front of us. I blushed, how embarrassing.

"Well?" Aro said, pointing to the phone.

"What now? So quick?" I asked.

He nodded impatiently. Looking at Bella, I picked up the phone. "Call your house," Laurent said looking at me. "Bella's parents are there."

"How do you-"

"I just do, now ring," Laurent said, leaning back on his chair.

With shaking hands, I dialled my home phone number off by heart. I can't believe I was actually going to speak with my family. I pressed the call button and put the phone in between Bella and my ears.

The familiar dial tone went on for around five seconds before I was greeted with my father's urgent, tired voice. "_Hello?"_

I was quiet, not being able to speak. Laurent and Aro were gesturing to us.

My mouth opened and closed as my dad demanded who was there.

"Carlisle," Bella's shaky voice came from the side of me.

"_Bella! Bella! Oh my God, it's Bella! Charlie, Renee!" _My dad's frantic voice filled the line. "_Bella, where are you? Where's Edward?!" _

"I'm right here, Dad," I whispered.

"_Edward!"_ my dad said, I could hear him crying. "_Oh Edward, Edward darling where are you?! What's going on?" _My mother's loud voice interrupted.

"_Bella!" _Charlie roared, "_Where the hell are you?!"_

"Dad, calm down. Edward and I are fine," Bella said, shaking her head next to me.

"_Where are you? What's happened?" _My dad asked shakily.

"_Have you run off together? What are you doing?" Renee's voice said in the distance._

"No, we haven't run off together, Mom!" Bella gasped blushing.

I looked towards Aro. "We have been...kidnapped. But we are fine and we have been looked after, well since yesterday," I muttered, I guess it was best to tell them about James when we got home.

"_Kidnapped? Who the hell!" _Charlie shouted.

Aro waved his hand to get our attention; he tapped his finger twice on the piece of paper. I picked it up and read, over the sounds of my frantic family.

"Bella and I have been taken, we will not be harmed and we will be sent back in perfect condition as long as you help," I paused and Aro urged me to carry on.

"_Help? Help with what?" _My dad said confused.

"We have been taken by Aro Volturi; he is with us right now. His little girl is very sick-"

"_ARO? That bastard, I'll kill him!" _Charlie shouted.

"_Charlie, calm...Aro, Aro...The little girl? Jane?" _My dad said almost to himself.

"Yeah, Jane," Bella said.

"Keep it quick, you only have thirty seconds left," Laurent said. I frowned, why thirty seconds?

"Aro is going to send you a tape; you need to reply to the address given as to whether you will help. If you don't...we will be killed," I stuttered. "If you contact the police, we will be shot."

"End it now," Aro said rushed.

"_Edward, listen to me," _my dad said.

"Mom, Dad, I love you, see you soon," I said quickly.

"Dad, Mom I love you so much-" The phone cut off Bella's words. I turned to look and saw Laurent with his finger on the receiver button.

"Times up," he said sitting back down.

"Why did we only have thirty seconds?" Bella said, her voice trembling.

"You had a minute actually, and it was because police can trace calls if you stay on longer than a minute. Your home phone was tapped," Laurent said standing up.

I watched him as he walked over to the video recorder. "I just want you to send a little message, nothing is scripted. I just want you to persuade your parents to help. I've already filmed my piece, now it's your turn," Aro said lowly.

Laurent turned the camera on, as he did the TV screen turned on, a cartoon flashed on the screen. "It's the AV channel, Laurent. AV," Aro said.

Laurent fiddled with the front of the TV, passing stations. Oprah, some cooking shit, news and a weird channel that had no noise but the screen was split into tiny sections, in some of the sections people were moving. Laurent carried on turning channels over.

Next he put on a channel and I could see Bella and me in the picture. "That's weird," I said, looking between the camera lens and the TV. It wasn't like looking in a mirror; my actions were half a second late and the whole thing kind of made me get motion sick.

"Don't look at the TV, look at the lens," Laurent smiled. "OK, now go."

"Errr..." was all that came out of my mouth. Laurent sighed and lowered the camera.

"You can't do it like that, do it properly," he said, raising the camera again.

"Hey, so Edward and I are fine, look," Bella said gesturing between us. I just smiled. "Erm, we need you to help make the little girl Jane better. She is such a pretty girl and it's horrible what is happening to her," Bella gasped.

I swallowed thickly. "Dad, Jane is in pain, she's talked to me about it..." I laughed softly. "She's adorable really, you need to help fix her and I'm not talking for Aro or anyone now, I'm talking for her...she needs help. Aro is just a desperate father who would do anything for his little girl. Please, you have to help her..." I trailed off.

Laurent closed the camera, "Excellent."

"Thank you," Aro whispered. "Until you get back to your parents, this is your home now. Feel free to use any room or go wherever you want. Just don't try to escape because you won't succeed."

I nodded. "Is that all? Can we go?"

"Yes, lunch is at twelve."

I looked around to see if anyone would be escorting us to the room. But no one moved. I grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her up. "We'll go to the room then," but Aro and Laurent weren't listening, they were too busy looking at the camera. Quietly Bella and I left the room.

"God, I've got lip sweat," Bella said clutching my hand harder as we walked towards the room. "Do you think we could escape if we wanted?" she asked, jogging to keep up with me.

"Nope, I think this place is secure to fuck. We've got no chance," I said as we walked past the gym. "Hmm, he did say we could use any room...I might go to the gym tonight."

"Mmm, pumping iron, how hot," Bella smirked. "Remind me to come and watch."

I walked into our room, pulling Bella behind me. "What do you want to do now?" I asked sitting on the bed.

"Oh, I have something to show you," Bella said loudly before running off into the bathroom. I smiled at how exited she seemed. "Look," she said emerging.

I took a double take as I saw her with a large piece of paper in her hands. "What is that?" I laughed, standing up to take it out from her.

"It's a map, but it's a map of Washington," she said placing it down on the bed.

"Where did you find this?"

"I stole it, out of Laurent's car," she said sheepishly. I shook my head in amusement.

Turning back to the map, I could see that there were many circles and notes around the towns in Washington. Most were surrounding Forks, Aberdeen and Montesano. "Well, at least we haven't left the state. Or so I'm guessing," I said scratching my chin.

"Where do you think we are?" Bella asked poking the map.

"I have no idea; there is no way we can tell, either," I sighed. Bella flopped down on the bed dejected.

"Well, that was a load of crap then, I shouldn't have bothered." She picked up the map and flung it across the room.

"Bella, you never know when we might need that," I walked over to pick it up, folding it up. "Keep it safe," I said as I put it in her hands.

"Sure, sure," Bella sighed. I laughed and caught a scent of myself.

"Oh, I'm going to shower. Stay here, I won't be a second." I shrugged off my jacket and headed to the bathroom. I peeled off my t-shirt and made sure I left the door open; it was time for Bella to get a taste of her own medicine.

* * *

**BPOV**

I watched him walk away and go into the bathroom. What a sexy beast! I swear, I thought I had gone bat shit crazy when I attempted to seduce him this morning. How desperate can you get?

My mouth dropped open as I saw him, through the reflection in the mirror, take his t-shirt off. Fuck me, abs galore. I need to lick those babies.

I had no idea what had gotten into me. It certainly isn't Edward. Yet.

But over night, since we became official, I've been like a dog in heat. I want to tear his clothes to shreds and hop on him. I've never wanted someone so much in my life. I wasn't experienced or anything, I was just thinking about what came naturally. I needed him.

I heard the shower turn on and I felt a tingling in my lower regions, knowing he was in there naked.

I wanted to go in, Edward all hot, wet and steamy. Oh my God!

I stood up from the bed. No, Bella, what are you doing? Fuck it; I'm getting me some Edward special.

I tip toed over to the door, laughing to myself. He had used my trick of leaving the door open. The steam started to bellow out and my skin became clammy with the moisture. I pushed open the door a tiny bit and stepped inside.

I bit my lip as I saw the outline of him. He was standing up; his head bent downwards as the water poured over him. His hair was stuck to the top of his head, looking almost black in colour now since it was wet. Fuck me, my panties were wet, too.

He blew out suddenly as some water went in his mouth. I walked towards the shower and intended to pull the door back, hop in there and hop on _it._

But something caught my eye; next to the shower was Edward's towel. Oh yes!

I scooped it up and turned around, picking his clothes up from the floor as well. I chuckled as I ran out of the room, my hands full with clothes.

"Hmm, let's see you naked boy," I said sitting down on the bed; I took the towel with me as I scooted to the headboard. Now all I had to do was wait.

Five minutes later and the shower shut off. I squealed and sat up further in excitement. I heard his feet squeak on the tiles as he padded about for the next thirty seconds.

"...the fuck." I heard a muffled whisper and burst out into giggles. Looking at the crack at the bottom of the bathroom door, I saw his shadow approaching, "Bella? Have you got my towel?"

"Yep, and your clothes," I said grinning.

"Can I have them back please?" He said through the door.

"Sure...Come and get them."

"I'm naked," he said nervously.

"Ohh, I know," I smiled, if only he knew that was my plan.

"This is indecent you know. I've just got out of the shower..." Edward huffed.

"Fuck sake, stop being a baby and come get it." Come and get me.

The bathroom door opened slightly and his head peaked out, his hair slapped to his forehead. "Can't you come closer?" He asked frowning.

"Uh-uh. No way." I smirked, curling my finger. "Come hither."

Edward rolled his eyes before opening the door wider; he waddled out, his hands over his privates like he was in a soccer game. I watched the rest of his body in awe, why was he so perfect? On second thought, cover up. I don't want to see how inferior I am up to you.

He was shivering and I felt kind of bad. "Are you cold?" I asked with a slight smile.

"Yes, I-It's freezing. I h-have after shower coldness," he said, drops of water falling down his body. I followed them with my eyes. "S-stop perving and give."

I sighed in mock sadness, "fine." I picked the towel up and threw it at his head. Instinctively, his hands reached up to grab it. Leaving his crotch bare.

I looked him over as he stood there, the towel hanging from his hand. My eyes widened as I raked him up and down. I was right. Everything about him was perfect.

I blushed as I took in his gorgeous cock. He didn't disappoint, man he was big. No scratch that, he was huge. He was still his beautiful bronze, too. His hair ran down from his navel in a neat strip before finally branching out by the main prize.

I think I'm dying.

Then my view was cut off by white. Edward chuckled as he wrapped the towel around his waist. "You're going to go blind."

I looked at him for a long moment before my mind ran off. I sat up on my knees and launched myself at him. Grabbing his neck and pulling him on top of me. "God..." I groaned.

"Whoa," Edward chuckled as he leaned above me, his elbows resting on either side of my head.

"I'm not even joking, Edward, you need to do me. Right now," I demanded, pulling him forcefully to me. He seemed shocked as my mouth attacked his and it took him a few seconds to get into it.

"Bella, we can-"

I shut him up by kissing him again and wrapping my legs around his waist. I smirked as I felt just how much my words and our kissing was affecting him.

"Yes, we can," I gasped. "I know you're ready, just take my pants off and stick it in," I groaned, the ache inside of me getting too much.

Edward pulled away slightly. "Dirty talk, Bella, what has gotten into you?"

I grabbed his face roughly and planted hard kisses on his lips. "Not...you...yet."

"Fuck..." Edward whispered as I trailed kisses down his neck. He leaned further into me, his erection pressing against me through my sweats. A butterfly feeling shot up my body at the contact and I threw my head back.

"Mmm, that felt good."

"Ssh..." Edward whispered as he kissed his way down to my collarbone. "You have no idea how much I have to control myself with you..."

"Lose control...please," I gasped, grabbing his hair.

"I...I can't," Edward said strained. "You deserve better."

I rolled my eyes. "Edward. I want you, always...Please."

He didn't answer but moved up my body, hovering over my lips. He stared at me in the eye for a few seconds before lowering and capturing my mouth. He groaned in appreciation.

I writhed under him as his hands slid under my shirt, caressing my back. His hips thrusting against mine.

I moaned and quickly leaned forward to pull my own shirt off. I couldn't wait anymore.

Edward's eyes raked over me as I sat under him in just my bra and sweatpants. "You're going to kill me," he whispered, dragging his lips across my cheek.

He suddenly pulled me up, into a sitting position, my legs wrapped around his waist. I wound my arms around his neck as I planted my mouth on his, his tongue searching mine out. I felt his cold hands move to my back, fiddling with the fastening to my bra.

He pulled away and looked at me questionably. I nodded, biting my lip.

He undid my bra and gently lowered the straps from my shoulders. I noticed that his breathing was more laboured and heavy. Without hesitation, I shrugged the bra off fully, leaving us both naked from the waist up.

Edward groaned and caught my face between his two hands, lowering me slowly on the bed. His hands and lips caressing tenderly against my skin. I was in fucking heaven.

Edward moved down my body, kissing and dragging his stubble with him. He licked and sucked the top of my chest for a few moments before turning to look at me. I knew what he was asking and there was no way I was going to stop it now. I smiled and pushed his head down further.

He kissed the top of my left breast and gently fondled the right. My boobs had grown out since puberty, they weren't overly large, I guess they were just average. Edward didn't seem to mind at all.

He carried on down before he finally kissed and sucked my left nipple. I moaned and arched my back as the euphoric sensation ran through me. He alternated between my two breasts, kissing one and caressing the other.

"You're perfect...you look perfect...you taste perfect...you are perfect," Edward gasped, almost as a manta against my skin.

I pulled him up to my mouth again, his wet chest coming into contact with my, now, wet chest. I pushed myself further into his erection, rubbing to rid myself of the dull ache.

Edward groaned and grabbed both my hands, entwining them with his. He thrust his hips against me, his towel rubbing against my sweats, getting faster and harder every time. It was the best feeling in the world, if dry humping was as good as this, I was pretty sure I was going to collapse when we got to the real thing.

He buried his head in my neck, grunting with each thrust. "Fuck...this is better than any other sex I've had in my life." His breath tickled my neck and I giggled, holding on to his hair with one hand and the other on the pillow above my head.

I felt a sensation wash over me as Edward hit all the right places. "Ugh..fuck...I think I'm..." I said panting.

"Yeah, that's it...cum. I'm close, too; cum for me, Bella," Edward hissed, leaning up on his arms and hitting me at a new angle.

I struggled to keep my eyes open and my face scrunched up. My stomach exploded and I let go, a numbing feeling washed over me as my legs and stomach tingled. That was the most intense orgasm ever.

"Fuck..." I breathed. I looked at Edward and he suddenly pulled away from me, his face scrunched up and body jerking as he held the towel to himself. I bit my lip as I watched the display. I had just made Edward Cullen cum.

"Sorry," he whispered, not looking at me.

I frowned. "I'm not, that was hot shit. Let's do it again but without clothes," I said grinning and crawling over to him.

Edward chuckled and pushed me back on the bed. "Whoa, steady on. I need to refill," he said panting, lying down next to me.

He swallowed as we both tried to calm our breathing. "I guess that answers the question of what we were going to do...That was intense..." Edward chuckled, breaking the silence. "I've never felt anything like that before and we didn't even have full sex."

"Really?" I asked, leaning over to rest on his chest. But Edward didn't answer.

I looked up in confusion to see that he was staring at something at the corner of the ceiling, a scowl on his face. He sat up, gently pushing me off his chest and squinted at whatever he was looking at.

"Bella...turn on the TV."

I frowned but pulled on his t-shirt, which was on the floor, before walking over to the TV.

"Switch it to AV," he said from behind me. AV? Wasn't that the channel Aro asked Laurent to put on?

I flicked through the stations until suddenly Edward cried, "Stop!"

I quickly stopped pressing buttons and backed away, Edward came up beside me looking intently at the TV. I looked at the screen and saw little boxes. What the fuck?

Edward laughed out loud in a dark chuckle. "Bastards...They're filming us," Edward said spinning round to face me. "We're on camera."

I looked around him to look at the TV and sure enough, in each of the little boxes was a different room in the house. I could see Victoria and James in the living area and in the box next to theirs were...Me and Edward, looking at the TV.

I spun around to look at the ceiling; a little back box was in the corner. Fucking hell.

Embarrassment flushed my cheeks as I realised we have just been watched in our intimate act. At least James wasn't watching.

"I can't believe they were watching! Oh my God!" I held my face in my hands, mortified.

Our door burst open suddenly and Laurent ran in. "Your parents have agreed. Jane is being taken in tomorrow."

* * *

**LMAO at Bella trying to seduce!! And OMG being watched dry humping :O, next time will be the real thing ;D Don't forget to R&R x**


	19. Going SlowIf We Can

**A/N- Sorry this took so long, I was having problems with my emails and we all had problems with so yeah...**

**I know I promised a lemon in this chapter but it didn't feel right, so I moved the lemon to the next chapter instead :D I have the end of this story in sight, there will be a total of 28 chapters including the epilogue...so we are counting down now....:(**

**Thanks to my beta _luv2readff _and my readers/reviewers/alerters/fav'ers- Amazing!**

**This chapter has a bit of angst in, but it will be worth it don't worry :D The flashback was also based on an idea from one of my reviewers _Oceandaydreamer_**

* * *

**BPOV**

I stared at Laurent at our door; his chest was heaving and eyes wide. If I didn't know any better, I could have swore Jane was his child. Or at least his younger sibling.

"That's good news...Now let's get onto the fact that you didn't tell us there were cameras in the room," Edward sarcastically snarled. I subconsciously pulled his shirt down to my knees.

Laurent took a deep breath and straightened up. "I'm sorry; we need to take security measures."

"But you could have told us!" I screeched in an entirely different voice from my own. "How embarrassing..." I trailed off, a furious blush in my face.

Laurent let out a chuckle. "Why? You haven't been up to...anything have you?"

Edward fiddled with his towel, "its not funny man! Stop laughing!"

"I take that as a yes."

"Laurent," I said with my mouth open, "this is serious. We could have been watched doing...things." I trailed off going even redder.

Laurent looked between us both, he spluttered and held a hand over his mouth. "Oh boy...I just walked in on a moment didn't I?" He shook his head and backed out of the room, closing the door with him. "My mom always said I had the worst timing..." He mumbled as the door closed.

"Hey! We still want rid of the cameras!" Edward shouted through the door.

"No can do. Just block up any sexy time with a coat or something," Laurent said back.

Edward turned to me with a suggestive eyebrow raise, mouthing, "Coat." I furrowed my eyebrows and slapped his bare arm.

"Edward, this is not a time for jokes. Who knows who is laughing at us right now?" I said sitting down on the bed, putting my head in my hands. Why was I always being caught in these embarrassing situations? I could see my tombstone now- Isabella Swan, died of pure unadulterated embarrassment.

"Oh come on, it's kind of kinky. Albeit weirdly freaky, but still adventurous," Edward laughed sitting next to me.

I turned to look at him incredulously, "tell me you are not serious?" Although the idea of Edward being kinky was definitely not unappealing, in fact...Now I think about it, being watched was kind of a thrill, too. I'd never let him know that though.

"Of course I am," He smiled, standing up again. He readjusted his towel on his hips and put on a curtesy. "Now if you will excuse me milady, I need to go get cleaned and dressed." He finished, kissing my hair.

He headed towards the bathroom. "Oh come on, why so shy? It's not as if I haven't seen it before..." I trailed off seductively, crossing my legs so his shirt rode up my thighs. He eyed them for a moment before a large grin spread on his face.

"Yeah I know, but they," he pointed at the ceiling, "have and that was a onetime thing." I pouted, damn Aro, damn stupid cameras. Depriving me of Edward's glorious naked body. "But, you could always pick me some clothes out and bring them to the bathroom to me..."

I smiled and stood up, giving him a salute before skittering over to the drawers. I pulled one open, which was obviously the underwear drawer, pulling out some navy blue boxers for Edward and a set of black lace panties...also for Edward, I noted with a grin.

Opening the next drawers down, I took out a black shirt and dark blue jeans for Edward and a yellow top with black jeans for me. Simple enough.

I folded the clothes under my arm and walked over to the bathroom, tapping lightly on the door. "Who is it?"

I rolled my eyes, "its Tanya, let me in."

The door flung open and Edward dragged me in, my feet slipped on some wet tile and I went crushing into Edward's naked body. He said nothing and wrapped his arm round me, keeping me close. I tried not to hyperventilate by the fact that I was currently pressed up against Mr. Happy. Who was making my Mrs. Happy very wet.

Edward ran his nose through my hair and down my cheek. "Mmm, Tanya, what took you so long?"

I slapped his chest lightly and he chuckled, I swear to god his dick grew another inch as well. I sighed and stroked my fingers up his chest, "You have your gun again. Make sure it's on safety." My miserable attempt at a joke.

But Edward laughed loudly, it echoing off the bathroom walls. "Nah, it's on auto, only when you are around. Anyway, why am I the only one naked? Strip off and show me the sexy clothes you picked out."

I smiled and turned my face up to look at him. "I'm not stripping off; no doubt they have cameras in here, too."

"I doubt it, if they did-" A loud knocking cut off our conversation. "Fuck sake, who now?"

I pushed back and looked towards the bathroom door, putting the clothes on the counter; I turned to look at him, "Don't get dressed. I'll be back in a minute."

I winked and slipped out of the bathroom. I swear this bitch was going to get a smack, whoever it was. Every time Edward and I had bathroom moments we always get interrupted. Fuckers.

I opened the door slightly, poking my head out. My eyes widened, I thought he was in the fucking living room!

"I didn't think your boyfriend would allow you to answer the door...He's a bit controlling, isn't he?" James smirked.

"Fuck off, what do you want?" I snarled.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "You." A shiver ran down my body.

"Other than something you aren't going to get" I smiled sarcastically. Erghh, this guy gave me the same creeps he gave me from day one.

"Ohh, is that so?" He said stepping closer. My heart sped up and I backed away.

"Yes. Now what do you want jerk?" I said crossing my arms over my chest. James looked me up and down slowly, ugh, what a weirdo.

Before I could think of anything else he lunged forward and grabbed my arm, pulling me out of the room. I gave a shriek in surprise and he quickly muffled my scream with his hand. "Ssh," he said running a finger down my cheek, I closed my eyes in disgust. He pushed his left leg in between my thighs, pinning me to the wall outside of the bedroom.

I tried raising my knee to hit him in the crotch, but he trapped my leg, holding my hands together with one hand as he pulled me up the wall by my hair with the other. "Arghh...let me go," I whimpered.

"Be quiet," he hissed in my face. His slightly minty and toasty breath nearly making me gag. "No one is going to hear you."

"Edward will." I spat, "He'll hear."

James barked a laugh, "What is he going to do? Hmm."

"What do you want?" I gasped.

"I...Want you to..." He cocked his head to the side, "get my dogs back."

"Dogs?!" I said disbelieving. "This is all about dogs?"

He pulled my hair tighter and pushed my cheeks together with his other hand. "I like my dogs," he said through gritted teeth. He lowered his face closer to mine and I tried to turn away, he forcefully pulled my head back towards him. "I want my dogs by next month, if not; lover boy gets a bullet in his head."

I stared at him with furious eyes. "I fucking mean it!" He said yanking my head so it slammed on the wall. "I'll blow his face right off onto yours. Do you understand?"

I nodded furiously and he dropped me, I slid against the wall. "Now when you go back in there, you don't tell him about our conversation or my little task. Hell, don't even tell him I was here. The last thing I need is some little shit, performing because I pulled his girlfriend's hair," he sniggered, leaving me shaking on the floor.

He shot me one last look before walking down the hallway. I sighed and closed my eyes, standing up on shaky legs. How the fuck was I going to tell Edward where I had been? How was I going to explain the red marks on my face and wrist?

Truth was, I would have lied anyway. If I had told the truth Edward would have gone after James and I couldn't stand a confrontation like that again.

Opening the bedroom door, I slipped in trying to control my breathing. Edward stepped out of the bathroom with just the navy boxers I had gotten him. "Hey who was that?" He asked smiling, walking over to me.

"Er," I looked behind me at the door, rubbing my wrists, "That was Victoria; she was just reminding us that we could go anywhere..."

"I have a theory why people turn up any time we are in the bathroom... They don't have camera's in there. So they can't watch us," Edward chuckled and ran a hand through my hair, he grinned slightly and frowned. "What did you do to your hair?"

"Why?" I said reaching up to pat it.

"It's all...untidy." He said batting my hand away and smoothing it himself. "Did you launch a cat attack at her again?" He laughed.

I nervously chuckled along, "yeah, something like that."

"Why are you lying to me?" Edward said, pulling back with a scowl on his face. Fuck.

"I-I'm not, what are you talking about?"

"Bella, do I look stupid? I know you, I know when your mood changes, I know when you are troubled. I also know that there are red marks on your skin right now that I am sure as hell weren't there when you left me," he said, his voice rising with each word.

I looked around at the floor before meeting his eyes. He looked at me for a second before he nodded his head and sucked his mouth, making a squeaky sound. "James." He started to back off to the bathroom. My eyes widened and I ran after him.

"No, Edward."

Edward was shaking his jeans out. "That fucker. Thinks he can touch you like that." Edward was seething, his voice was high pitched and his hands were shaking. "How dare he lay a finger on your head. How fucking dare he?!" He shouted at me.

I shrank back, tears in my eyes. Edward sighed and looked away, one foot in his jean leg. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you. It's not your fault."

I pushed the bathroom door closed and slid in front of it. If Edward wanted to go, he would have to push me away first. "Edward, please, seriously. It's not what it looks like."

Edward shot me a withering look as he pulled his other pants leg on. "The hell it's not what it looks like. That fucker needs to learn that real men don't manhandle women."

I panicked standing up and walking over to him, "OK, so I did lie. It was James." Edward gave me a knowing look. "But...he didn't touch me. My wrists and face are red because I was rubbing them nervously." I let out a false chuckle, "who knows what he could have done? But he was OK."

"Yeah, sure. What about your hair then?" Edward asked sarcastically, raising an eyebrow.

I shrugged, "another nervous habit."

"I don't believe you, Bella. Why are you lying to me?" Edward said pained. "Haven't we been through enough?"

It's not as if I wanted to lie to him, it was for his own good. I know if I told him the truth Edward would go on the rampage, much like he is going to now, and James would hurt him. I couldn't go through that again. I had to be more convincing, more fearless.

I put on my poker face and gripped Edward's face between my hands, kissing him roughly. "Fine I'll tell you what happened...I didn't want to tell you because I was too embarrassed. James said he had seen us on the camera and he offered me the condoms...I snapped and lunged for him, he had to restrain me. That's what happened," I said, looking him in the eyes.

Edward looked between my own eyes for a few seconds and tilted his head to the side. His posture then relaxed from its rigid structure. "Why didn't you just say that in the first place? I'm not embarrassed, why are you?"

I gave him a what the fuck look. "Edward, do you seriously want me to take condoms from James?"

"Well they could come in handy." I slapped his chest after that comment. Men. "So you promise that was all it was?" Edward asked looking at me speculatively.

"Yes," I sighed, rubbing my forehead. "That was all." On the surface Edward seemed appeased but I knew deep down that he knew exactly what had gone on with James in the corridor. "So no cameras in the bathroom then?" I asked smiling.

"Nope," Edward said wrapping his arms around my waist. "No camera's," he whispered.

I giggled lightly before pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. "I see you got dressed. I asked you not to."

Edward raised an eyebrow at me and leaned over behind me to the counter. "Well, I wasn't...but I saw these." He pulled his finger in front of my face, I smiled at the stringy black thing dangling off it, "and I figured that I better...for your sake."

I bit my lip and took the panties from his grip, holding them up between my two hands. "Well, I like to live dangerously. So how about I model them for you?" I said smirking.

Edward gulped visibly and cleared his throat. "Err, whatever you want...I mean...I'm not-" I put a finger to his lips to stop him talking.

"Turn around," I whispered, and he did so without any hesitation. I wasn't completely comfortable with stripping for Edward, that kind of confidence needed to build up over time. Sure, I would let him see my body; it was just the whole act of stripping clothing off that was embarrassingly erotic.

I tugged his large t-shirt over my head and threw it to the floor. Gripping the sides of my sweatpants I pulled them down, the fabric rustling with every move I made. I watched as Edward stood up taller and leaned his shoulders back. I fingered the black lace in my hands before slipping them on, trying not to fall in the process. That was so me.

I turned to look in the mirror; the black lace looked good against my white skin. Not so much with my white bra. I nervously undid the clasp and threw it to the floor. Boy would Edward get a surprise.

"OK, you can turn around now," I said hesitantly.

Edward slowly pivoted in my direction, his mouth falling more open as he took me in. I smiled at his heavy breathing and the lust in his eyes as they raked up and down my body. I spun slowly in a circle. "So, what do you think?" I smiled when I turned back towards him.

Edward slowly raised his eyes to meet mine. "I think you should get over here. Right. Now." He growled aggressively, sending a shockwave through my body.

I practically ran to him, throwing my arms around his neck as his furious mouth came into contact with mine. He moaned appreciatively and quickly grabbed the back of my thighs, lifting me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he began thrusting against me, humming into my neck.

I felt us moving and before long the cold tile wall hit my back. I arched my back from the cold and the pleasure. Edward was gripping my ass, kneading it with his hands.

"God dammit, Bella. Why the fuck are you so perfect?" Edward said into my cheek. I tightened my grip on his shoulders as a response. "You're like an angel. My angel," he whispered as he began kissing down my neck. "I've been such a total ass all my life. I needed you...I always have." He continued, working on my collarbone. I tightened my grip on his hair as I listened to all his confessions into my skin. He was loving and gentle, making me almost turn into a pile of goo.

"I'll always want you, Bella. Forever," he said before finally tugging my pert breast into his mouth.

I bit my lip and moaned, arching towards him. "Mmm...In black panties?" I said trying to make a joke.

"Any way...You could be wearing a paper bag for all I care," Edward said, his eyes closed as he continued his actions on my chest. "Bella...there are so many things I want to say..." Edward said, finally coming back up to my face. He held me up with his pelvis, causing me to moan loudly. He pulled my face to his with his two hands, his lips a whisper over mine. "You have no idea how much...I…" he suddenly broke off, his face displaying a range of emotions.

"How much what?" I said putting my hand to his cheek. Looking at him confused.

"How much..." he looked down, "it's always been there, it's been written since the moment we were born."

I frowned at him and chuckled slightly. "Edward you are completely not making sense." Edward looked slightly hurt by my laughter but he soon covered it up by kissing me gently and placing me back down on the floor.

He scratched his head and turned around. "You're right...It was the heat of the moment," he said with fake laughter. "Makes me ramble like I don't know what," he said moving his hands around his face.

I pouted. "Can we go back to where we were?" I asked rubbing his chest. Edward smiled slightly and stopped my hand.

"No, we can't get too carried away." He chuckled. "Little horny minx."

I grinned. "You make me horny."

Edward shook his head and threw me my clothes. "Put them babies on. I'm going to see what's on TV." He said before slipping out of the door.

"How very domestic," I called back, re-clipping my bra. He didn't answer back.

I frowned, I didn't have to be a genius to work out that something had changed Edward's mood. He went from a tender, loving husband-type to an awkward, nervous boy. Had I said something or done something wrong? It was pretty obvious that I had, I just didn't know what.

I pulled on the tight black jeans and the yellow top before walking out of the bathroom. The TV was on in the corner, some show about lions. Edward wasn't in the room and I immediately began to panic. What if he had gone after James? Was that what was wrong with him?

But a flicker out of the corner of my eye caught my attention. The curtain, blowing in the wind. I walked towards it and breathed a sigh of relief when I saw Edward's back. He was leaning over the railings smoking a cigarette.

I quietly went out to join him, letting my presence be known by placing my hand on the small of his back. He jumped slightly and turned to face me. "Oh, I didn't hear you." He smiled.

"I can be quiet when I want to be...What are you doing out here?"

Edward held up his cigarette. "Ciggy, watching Jane with the dogs." He nodded over the balcony.

I looked over to see Jane laughing, as the dog Edward called Oscar, playfully knocked her over. "Guess she was feeling sick," I said lowly.

Edward just nodded and took a drag off his cigarette. "She's adorable. Even though her father is like a psycho...well not psycho, but desperate kidnapper. I would love a little sister like her." Edward said, watching Jane with a look of adoration in his eyes.

"Really?" I asked, leaning my arms over the balcony.

"Mm-mm."

"Edward, what's wrong?" I asked looking at him sideways. He turned his face towards me, an intense expression on his face. "And don't tell me nothing. Everybody who says nothing always has something wrong with them," I added quickly.

Edward took another drag from his cigarette. "I'm just confused as hell. This place...us."

I looked at him sharply. "Confused about us? Why?"

"We might be moving too fast, I don't know," Edward said, not looking me in the eyes. I felt a stab of pain in my chest, I knew this would happen. Edward regretted being with me and he was just giving me a lame excuse. Fucker could at least have the nerves to dump me properly. "I just think we should cool it off...for a while."

"So you think it was a mistake then?" I said fiercely. "Fine, but instead of moping around you could have come to me like a man and ditched me properly. Like you do with every woman, I should have known. A tiger doesn't change its stripes," I hissed backing away, tears in my eyes. Edward was frowning at me, his lips set hard.

I turned and ran back into the room before he could see how hurt I was, he didn't follow me. I opened the door to our bedroom and walked out into the hallway.

The top of my nose started to ache as I fought against my tears; I wrapped my arm around myself and continued walking towards the stairwell.

So I had been right all along, this kidnapping didn't mean anything. I was just another fuck. All this 'You're special' and 'girlfriend' crap was sold to hell. That fucking asshole! I actually wished for a fraction of a second that James would go up there and kill him, but I covered it up just as quick by pleading in my head that I didn't really mean the last thought.

Now I knew how it truly felt to be Edward-ized. That was what the girls used to call it at school when they had been thrown aside like a scrap of meat. I never felt sorry for the girls or anything; they were stupid idiots to let him get into their heads. But now, I guess, the joke was on me.

* * *

_7 Months Ago_

_I flicked lazily through the magazine on my lap. Glancing briefly at the half naked celebrity men._

"_They're all ugly." Edward said leaning over the back of the couch. I closed the magazine from his sight._

"_So are you. Anyway, it's rude to look over people's shoulder. Go away," I said turning back around. Edward chuckled and continued pacing; he had been doing this around his living room for the past hour. Esme and Carlisle were out, leaving just Edward and I in the house._

"_You know that's not true. I'm supremely good-looking and you know it," he said posing. I actually laughed._

"_Don't ever pull that pose again. Anyway, aren't you supposed to be worrying about your game?" I said looking back at the magazine._

"_Ahh, Bella! Fuck sake, now it's in my head again."_

"_It's only a game, loser," I laughed._

"_Only a game?!" He shrieked._

_I shook my head at his pathetic actions. Carlisle said he would be here to pick us up in an hour. It was Edward's last game of the season and it was against those loggerheads they played last time, and ended up brawling with. "If they start again just clock one of them in the eye. Preferably that one called Sam, he was giving me the eye last time you played them," I said shuddering._

"_Last time we fought we nearly got kicked off the league, that can't happen again," Edward said tugging his hair._

"_Edward, you need to chillax. Rome wasn't built in a day you know."_

_Edward looked at me with an eyebrow raised. "That makes no sense, what you just said."_

"_I know, but I thought it sounded good," I sighed._

"_Weirdo," Edward chuckled._

"_What you need is to relax, to get your senses flowing," I said smirking. _

"_Ease my senses? How?" Edward stopped pacing and looked towards me._

_I looked around the room for something that could have a calming effect on him. My eyes landed on the magazine in my lap._

"_Here, sit on the sofa next to me," I said pushing the magazine aside. Edward looked me up and down._

"_Why...?" He asked slowly._

"_Just do it, you freak," I sighed. I felt the sofa move as Edward sat down; I pulled my legs up under me and grabbed his shoulders. _

"_Hey!" He said, struggling against me._

"_Shut it." I pulled his head firmly into my lap. "Now watch."_

"_Are you trying to seduce me?" Edward asked sarcastically. Yeah right._

"_No." I started to rub my hands through his hair. His extremely soft auburn locks. Gradually, I started to get more and more harder, until I was scratching his head and his head was a dead weight in my lap. I looked over at him and his eyes were closed, a tiny smile at the corner of his mouth. I stopped scratching and pulled my hand away._

_Edward slowly opened his eyes and frowned, reaching behind him to grab my hand. He placed it back on his hair. "That feels nice. Keep going," he said in a satisfied voice._

"_Jeez, is this my new job now? Are you relaxed?" I asked rolling my eyes._

"_Very, I love my head being scratched," Edward sighed._

"_Oh, too much information. I don't want to know about how your various sluts like to scratch your head, thanks," I said prodding his head. I wonder just how many women have had their hands here._

"_Are you calling yourself and my mother a slut? Because only you two have ever had the pleasure of scratching my head like this," He hummed. I leaned over him, his face was upside down to mine, my hair dangling in his face. "Ugh, get your hair off me. It's making me itch." He said wrinkling his nose._

"_Sorry, I'm just surprised."_

"_Why, I only use girls for one thing, there is never emotion involved," he said blandly. What a fucking douche._

"_That's fucking gross and horrible. Way to treat a woman like a whore," I snapped, but continued to scratch his head. _

"_Hey, it's not my fault they like dick. Is it?"_

"_You're disgusting! Anyway, who is it going to be tonight? Lauren?" I sneered._

"_Nope, I kicked her to the dust this afternoon," Edward said without remorse._

"_You just dumped her, without any valid reason?" I said sceptical. _

"_Yup. She was a fucking octopus anyway. I couldn't breathe," Edward laughed._

"_Do you even care about these girls' feelings?" I said looking away. Edward heaved a big sigh._

"_Please don't tell me you are going all feminist on me...I do care about their feelings, I mean I don't hate on them or tell them they were shit. I always let them down nicely, they are well cared for." I scrunched my face up at his explanation__._

"_Oh well...I guess that makes it better," I said sarcastically._

"_Oh, shut your face, Swan, and don't stop." I shook my head. I internally laughed that during our argument I had not stopped scratching his head. I wondered why he hadn't threatened to kill me yet, now I knew why._

* * *

I was about to go down the stairs when Heidi walked right into me. "Oof," I said as I tumbled to the floor. She sneered down at me.

"Where are you going? And where is that Edward, I need to talk to him," she said, not making an attempt to help me up. I pointed down the hall to our room, she was welcome to him. She could fuck him for all I cared. Another pain hit me.

"You didn't answer my first question," she said pushing her honey hair out of her eyes.

"I just need to go somewhere to think," I said looking down at the floor, wishing that she would just shut the fuck up already.

"I go to the pool house when I want to think, just a suggestion," she shot before walking away. I stared after her figure, watching as she walked to our room and just walked in. No doubt Edward will want a rebound fuck anyway.

I walked down the stairs, tears in my eyes. A door opened and a black haired man came out, the one Aro had called Caius. "Hey, girl," he said and a shiver went up me. "Where you going? Going to clean off after your liaison this afternoon?" I turned towards him.

"Fuck-"

"Bella?" I was cut off by Laurent's voice. He was walking towards me from the kitchen. "What are you doing down here? Where is Edward?"

"Why can't I go anywhere without Edward?" I snapped. Laurent looked between me and Caius.

"Of course you can, I was just interested." I looked away from him. "Caius, Aro wants you in the kitchen." I knew it was a dismissal.

I heard Caius walk off around me. "Thanks, Laurent," I said wiping my face.

"Now what is wrong?"

"Nothing, can you just show me to the pool house please?"

* * *

**EPOV**

I watched as Bella ran. She ran away from me.

I didn't stop her, I couldn't. She was better off without a guy like me anyway. I was so close to telling her I loved her today. In the bathroom, when she absolutely blew me away. I tried to convey everything that I felt for her in cryptic words but she didn't get it. I remembered the laugh when I said we were born to be with each other. That cut me deep.

I knew I was acting like a woman but the fact that Bella had no idea what I was talking about showed me that she didn't feel the same, how could she? Thoughts like that were all that ran through my head, I had no idea what ran through hers. It wasn't her fault. I didn't blame her at all. I knew it was me.

I was being too optimistic thinking that she would love me back. Come on, Edward; look at everything you have done to her! The way you treat women...She shouldn't be with a scum like me. I knew it and she probably did, too.

But every day I was falling harder and harder. I was scared. I was scared that I was going to get a taste of my own medicine and that she would be the woman to finally break Edward Cullen's heart and she could. I could already feel it now. Her comments before she ran away just showed me deep down what she really thought; it was what I suspected. I had damaged her too much. She thought she was a mistake to me, she couldn't have been more wrong. How could she ever think that?

So I cut off my nose to spite my face. I broke things off first so I couldn't hurt her anymore. I wasn't stupid, I knew Bella had been threatened by James this morning, I heard every word at the door. It took all my effort not to rip the door off its hinges and kill him with my bare hands. She lied to me when she came in and I knew that she was doing it to not hurt me. Bella was selfless like that. She was hurt by James...because of me.

I broke things off so that I wouldn't be hurt in the future, because I knew that she could never love me as much as I love her.

But mostly I broke it off because she needed someone so much better than me. She was right. She needed a real man.

My mind was blank as I stubbed my cigarette out, my head spinning so fast it felt like I was going to pass out. I was craving a Bella fix already.

I heard the bedroom door open and my heart sped up. At least she had come back; at least I could try and talk to her. Explain things better. "Bella, I-" I said pushing the curtains back but stopping dead when I saw Heidi there instead.

"What do you want?" I asked frowning.

"I was just popping in to ask if you would help Jane pack her things? She asked for you," she said almost bored.

"Whatever, come get me when she wants me," I said picking up the cigarette packet and taking another one out. I would smoke my problems away.

"Smoking is bad for your health," she said walking closer.

"Like I give a fuck," I snapped, so was this bitch's perfume.

"You should, you will get cancer and die. You will leave your loved ones behind...Bella."

I turned to her with a scowl, "that's my problem."

Heidi let out a laugh. "I've just seen her, nearly tumbling down the stairs-" Bella fell down the stairs?!

"Is Bella OK?! Is she hurt?!" I said frantically. Heidi looked me up and down.

"She's fine, calm down. She looked kind of wound up though; had a row?" She smiled and I felt like punching her in the face.

"Not like it's any of your business, but no," I said going outside.

"That's a yes then," she said following me out. "What is it with that girl? Why does she have all the men around here at her feet?"

"Have you looked at her?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "She's stunning," I said thinking of how Bella looked this morning all dishevelled in my shirt...without my shirt.

"Stop fantasising. She's not that good looking...you could do so much better." No I couldn't. Bella was the best.

I turned towards Heidi to see her looking me up and down. The whole thing made me uncomfortable. "I was watching your little display earlier on the camera, I must say, you are not just a pretty face," she smirked.

"Get fucked," I said throwing my cigarette and walking back into the bedroom.

"Hey, that was a compliment!" she said following me. "It looked like fun, why didn't you do it without clothes? With me? That would have been more fun."

"Look, you've said what you came to say, now go," I said sitting on the bed.

"Are you sure I can't tempt you into a rendezvous? I won't tell." Ughh, who were these people.

"Get out," I said firmly. Heidi sneered at me and walked to the door.

"Jane will be packing soon, be ready when I come to get you," she sneered before slamming the door. Whoa, I guess somebody was desperate for cock.

My thoughts drifted to Bella, I wondered where she was now in this place. Who was she with? What if she was with James? Fuck.

I quickly stood up and walked out of the room. Laurent was at the end of the hallway, cleaning out a cupboard or something. "Hey Laurent," I said walking up. He shot me a disappointed look before carrying on with what he was doing. Inside this room was a stash full of alcohol. Vodkas, beer, wine...you name it. I made a mental note to make sure this was a room I explored later.

"Have you seen Bella?" I asked.

"Yes, five minutes ago, she was very upset, what have you done?" I wanted to tell him to mind his own business but then I remembered that Laurent was probably one of the only kidnappers I liked.

"We had a...disagreement. I was hoping to speak to her; do you know where she is?"

"She's in the pool," was all Laurent said before closing the door. "It's down the stairs, the second door on the left, down the corridor, to the right and the left hand door." Laurent said, not looking at me as he walked off. I wiggled my eyebrows.

"Right..."

I followed Laurent's directions as much as I could but I ended up in a room full of bizarre African shrines. There were skulls and swords. Needless to say, I got the fuck out.

I left the room and went to the other room opposite. The smell of chlorine hit my nose and I knew I was in the right place. I walked in further and saw ripples reflected off the water on the wall. Turning I saw the large indoor pool. It was lit and had fancy fish decorated tiles all around, no doubt for Jane.

The whole place was trippy and kind of made me feel dizzy. There was painting of fish on the walls, which I suppose were meant to look cute but instead they looked severely demented. I turned away from the pool to a little section behind me, it was white and open.

I walked in and realised that this was obviously the changing room. Every thought that ran through my head was cut short in that second when I heard a heartbreaking sob from the room. The cry was broken and unable to stop. I knew it was Bella.

She was hyperventilating, crying as she did. I had done it again.

But I couldn't walk out and leave her. I walked further into the room and saw Bella. She was on the floor at the end of the room. Her arms were wrapped around her legs and her head was buried into her knees. I watched as her shoulders shook with the violent sobs.

I realised then that my own eyes were stinging. I needed to cry with her, too.

I walked to the side of her and slid down the wall next to her. Her sobs had quietened down more, but she didn't do anything to acknowledge me.

I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and pulled her into me. Her cries breaking free again. "Why Edward?!" She cried, thumping my chest. I let her.

"Why?..why?..w-why?" she continued.

"Because I don't deserve you," I said truthfully. "You're too good for me, Bella," I whispered, looking in the opposite direction.

"No! No! Stop making excuses! I know I'm not attractive enough for you...I know that you are a coward because you are scared of relationships!" Bella screamed at me.

"That's not it!" I shouted back. "I'm doing this for us, because I know that something is going to happen and I can't stand to see anything happen to you!" I said, tears finally falling.

Bella looked at me in shock. "Nothing is going to happen to me."

I looked at her and furiously wiped my eyes. "No? What about James's threat this morning then?"

"How do you-?"

"I was listening," I said blandly. I put my hand on her cheek. "You are too precious to me. I can't see you get hurt, for me, like that."

"Edward-"

"No, listen. I've been a cunt all my life. Now I need to do something to redeem myself, even if it hurts me to," I said looking down.

Bella grabbed my hands. "It doesn't have to hurt. What happened to sticking together? You making decisions for the both of us now?" She asked angrily, tugging on my hand.

She was breaking me again and I looked at her pathetically. "Bella, please let me go."

"I can't," she cried. "I can't let you go. You're the other half of me. You have been since we were born."

Then, it happened. She had cracked my shell. I pulled her to me and kissed her with as much passion as I could muster. My lips wrapping around her succulent bottom one, she moaned and weaved her hand in my hair. "God, how could I let go of this?" she whispered before she claimed my lips. Her tongue probing my mouth, mine coming out to touch hers tenderly.

She placed a few more kisses on my mouth before pulling away, her hand still enclosed in mine. "We can compromise. We can just go slow, OK? As slow as you want..." I didn't want to go slow but I knew it would be for Bella's benefit if we did.

"OK," I whispered, wiping a tear from her cheek with our entwined hands before placing a kiss on her knuckle.

The clicking of heels alerted us to another person. I stood up, pulling Bella with me.

Heidi stuck her head round the corner, looking at us both. She gave Bella a glare and turned to me. "Jane is asking for you...and her," she said, her eyes flickering to my love. I didn't like the way she was staring at Bella. I had a good mind to lock her in that creepy African room. Ugh.

"OK," I said as we followed Heidi. "Holding hands is slow, right?" I said to Bella.

"Sure," she said with a smile.

Heidi led us back up the staircase and to the right, the opposite direction of our room. This hallway seemed to go on forever, twisting and turning before we finally came to a large white door.

Heidi opened the door without looking and walked back the way we came. I looked at Bella and she just shrugged, gesturing for us to go inside.

I led the way into the room, stopping when I saw Jane cross-legged on her bed, sorting books, a suitcase in front of her. I smiled as I took in her room; it was pink with little swirls of silver and turquoise spread around randomly on the walls. There was a large white desk, which I could see had all her drawing things on.

"Edward, Bella!" Jane said bouncing off the bed.

"Hey, mite," I said ruffling her hair. "You getting ready to go?"

Jane nodded and took my hand, leading me over to the bed. "Can you put all my Disney books in the suitcase, please? Leave the others, I won't miss them."

I smiled and picked up her collection. "Little mermaid, this was Bella's favourite," I said looking over the top of the book at Bella. She smiled at me.

"Oh, Bella! I want to give you something," Jane said running across the room to her desk. She opened her music box, a little ballerina spinning around and pulled something out. She walked back over to Bella with her palm upturned. There was a necklace in her hands; it was like the ones people brought back from abroad, wooden beads, with the odd little shape in it. The shape on this necklace was a sun.

"I want you to have this, Bella, turn around," Jane said sweetly. Bella looked surprised before she turned around and sat on the floor. Jane fastened the necklace on. "This necklace symbolises life, if you wear it, it won't let you die. It saves your life. My dad brought me it from Italy years ago, I've only taken it off this morning because your parents are going to save me now, and I don't need it anymore."

I felt a wave of sadness at that little statement; it seemed that Bella had, too. "Jane, this is...thank you. I will take good care of it," Bella said, fingering the necklace.

"I know," Jane sighed. "I don't have anything for Edward though..." Jane said looking sad.

"Hey, don't worry about me. I'm fine," I said smiling and continued flicking through her books.

"I want to be older," I heard Jane say to Bella. "I want to marry Edward." She giggled. I looked up in shock to see Bella and Jane chuckling with each other.

"You might," Bella said, pushing Jane towards me. "Ask him."

"Edward, will you marry me?" Jane said in a fast and bored tone. I chuckled.

"Jane, I would love to," I said quickly swooping her up in my arms as I tickled her, she giggled and clapped as I did. I put her back on her feet, she looked at me disappointed.

"Edward," she said sternly. "You were supposed to say no. You were supposed to say that you are marrying Bella instead," Jane tutted taking the books from my arms. Bella burst out laughing at the shocked look on my face.

"When you do get married you will invite me won't you? I've never been to a wedding before," Jane said closing her suitcase. She attempted to pull the heavy thing off the bed.

"Hey, hey let me do that," I said taking the bag from her. "And yes, you can come," I whispered winking.

She smiled and ran out of the room. Aro stood outside, an amused expression on his face. "Ready, Jane?"

Jane nodded and hugged Aro's legs. "Time to get better, Daddy."

"Yes," Aro whispered. He held his frail hand out for the suitcase and I brushed him off. He could barely stand anyway.

"I'll take it for you, its fine."

The four of us walked outside to where Laurent was waiting in a Ferrari. "Woah, where did that come from?" Bella asked.

"Italy," Aro replied. Laurent took the suitcase from me and put it in the back of the car.

"Thank you, Edward." I nodded and turned back to Bella. She was looking away for a brief second, a scared look on her face. When she turned back to me she smiled. Falsely.

I followed where she was looking before and saw James smirking at me, leaning against a tree. I clenched my fists, that fucker still was in need of a punch for what he did to Bella this morning, no matter what. He was going to get it.

"Bye, Edward," Jane said hugging my leg, pulling me out of my angry haze.

"See ya, Jane. Tell my dad hello for me won't you?" She nodded and went to hug Bella.

Jane pulled Bella down and whispered something into Bella's ear; Bella frowned and looked at Jane questioningly. Jane nodded seriously. No smiles on their faces.

I wondered what she said. Bella was still frowning, her gaze flickering between the Ferrari and James. I put my arm around her and she looked at me with a smile.

We waved as Jane and Laurent drove off. Now all was left to countdown the days until we got home.

* * *

**A/N- Pheww, Next chapter is where the real action starts (of every kind!!!)**


	20. It's Because I Love You

**A/N - Firstly thank you to my beta _luv2readff _who really helped with this chapter**

**Thank you to all the supporters of this story. The readers/reviewers/alerters/fav'ers- I love you all! The banner for this story is on my profile ;)**

**Now! The chapter you have all been waiting for!! WOOP!! So a warning, this chapter includes a LEMON!! **

**BTW, this chapter jumps forward 1 month because I wanted B/E love to be more defined and realistic :D Enjoy x**

* * *

**ONE MONTH LATER- October 18th**

**BPOV**

I rubbed my nose and cheek along the soft pane of Edward's bare chest as I opened my eyes. My eyelids fluttered as I watched the trees sway outside of the window. The sun was coming up and the birds were chirping outside, doing their usual morning wake up call. I was used to it by now.

I yawned and closed my eyes again, snuggling further into Edward's warm body, smelling his musky scent. He was breathing lightly against my hair as he slept.

My right hand was thrown over his torso, and my hand was tucked underneath his back. Edward had his left arm round my shoulder and his hand was subconsciously fiddling with the ends of my hair as he slept. He was so adorable.

The duvet covers were wrapped near our waists, hiding our intertwined legs. I let a smile cross my face as his hairy ones tickled my smooth ones.

A cold chill came into the room and I shivered, my arms coming up in Goosebumps. I was only dressed in a green vest top and white boy shorts, my usual nightwear. Edward was only dressed in a pair of blue boxers; he must have been even colder as I was.

I lifted my head up from his warm chest and leaned down, pulling the rest of the duvet up on us.

"Whatcha' doin?" Edward asked in a groggy, panicked voice. I turned towards him and saw that he was looking at me with bleary eyes, his hair in an absolute mess. Just how I loved it.

"It's cold," I whispered. "I'm warming us up." I lay back down on his chest, the covers coming up to my chin. I placed a kiss on his chest, "go back to sleep."

Edward mumbled something incoherent before pulling me closer and snoring lightly.

The past month had flown by like the wind. Edward and I had become accustomed to this place as a second home, and I swear to God that Edward and Laurent were new BFF's. The rest of the kidnappers, however, had not changed.

Victoria was equally as bi-polar as James, one day she was nice and another she was totally PMS'ing. It was frustrating to say the least.

The other woman Heidi was on a fine line with me. The bitch wanted my man! Well she couldn't fucking have him. I would catch her at the dinner table trying to flatter him or touch him in some way, I would give her the death glare and Edward would just brush her off with a frown. She was just a sample of the competition I would have to put up with when we got out of this.

Caius and his crew, which consisted of all the rowdy men in the house, had not changed. They still joked and mocked Edward and I for our deviant acts on camera. I would always end up snapping at them to 'Shut their gobs, it was only once. Just because they weren't getting any.' Which would make them and even Edward howl with laughter.

However there was one person in the house who had stayed the same all the way through this past month. James.

Lurking all sinister and plotting in the corner every night. Not even Aro talked to him anymore.

He would take every opportunity when Edward wasn't looking to pull a gun sign with his finger and mimic shooting Edward in the head, before smirking at me. The reminder made me shudder.

Last night James had cornered me, telling me that the deadline was up...today. He wanted his dogs or Edward was going to get it.

I had tried to talk to Edward about the dogs a few times this past month, when we were snuggled on the bed together at night, watching TV. I tried telling him that there was no way that we could bring them home, but he would always silence me with his lips and say that there was always a way, before he turned the channel over. It seemed Edward had become more attached to them than I thought.

Edward and I had been true to our word, we were going...slow. Well as slow as slow can be, we virtually made out for 20 hours every day. To be honest I was royally pissed off, I wanted us to speed things up. I saw him naked everyday and it killed me that I couldn't just fuck him right there. Trust me I wanted to. Virgin or not.

We had a few heated moments, but nothing has ever got passed the usual. Dry humping and kissing. Boring stuff.

It was worse when he went to the gym and I tagged along, sat on the rowing machine as he pumped his weights, all sweaty and heaving. My heart always sped up ten times more. All his working out at the gym for the past month had put him more muscles on and his arms were slightly rounder and firmer. I can't even tell you how fine his stomach is...Oh God, I'm drooling now.

I had tried to seduce him one night when he had made me particularly hot and bothered, but he just quickly turned off the lamp and turned away from me. I didn't speak to him for a full hour the next day, until he brought me breakfast in bed and apologized for his behaviour. I felt bad then because really, it wasn't him...It was me. I was just a randy bunny.

Was it so bad that I desperately wanted to make love to my boyfriend? The guy that I loved.

My love for Edward had increased epically during the past month here. Sometimes I would see a glint in his eye, which told me he felt the same, and sometimes he would start to say something but stop abruptly and pull his hair before changing the subject.

The rest of the month Edward and I hung about the house, investigating rooms and swimming in the pool. We spent a lot of time in the liquor cupboard and our bedroom, but the other times we would hang in the main living room with Laurent and Victoria.

I kept close to Edward at all the times though, especially after Jane's warning that day when she left. She told me that James was planning to take Edward away from me so that I could be 'dealt with.' She had heard him talking to someone in the kitchen one day. No wonder she gave me the necklace.

I fingered the necklace still attached to my neck and sighed. Jane had been in a coma for the past two weeks, Carlisle was still working on her but apparently this was something he had never dealt with before. Carlisle said that Jane being in a coma was for the best, she wouldn't be feeling pain while recovering from the operation. Thank God.

Aro was a mess; he was looking more and more ill every day. I doubted that he was even going to be here to see Jane recover.

Edward shifted under me, making my body move up and down. I placed a steady hand on his stomach and he hissed. "Mmm, Bella, cold hands."

"Oops," I laughed pulling my hand away. "Sorry."

"What time is it?" He asked stroking my hair. I sat up and looked over at the clock on our wall."It's eight thirty almost," I said tapping his lip with my finger. "Want to go for breakfast?"

Edward grumbled and latched his two arms around me, rolling us over so that he was above me. "Better," he sighed, tracing my face with his finger.

I giggled and rolled my eyes. "Don't."

Edward chuckled and leaned down sideways, resting his head on his palm. His other hand tracing the skin under my t-shirt. "Why? You're beautiful," he said, before giving me a crooked smile. My breath hitched.

Suddenly Edward leaned over me, his strong naked chest pinning mine to the bed. He opened the drawer at the side of the bed and pulled something out. "Open up," he said, holding his closed palm in front of my lips. I opened my mouth without question.

He gently placed something on my tongue before putting something in his. My mouth felt cold and sharp. I laughed, "A mint?"

"Well you're always complaining of morning breath so I had Laurent do us a favour," Edward smiled before lowering his mouth to mine, both of us grinning as he did. I grabbed his hair and kept him in place as his lips suckled on mine whilst his hands moved up and down my thighs.

It made me laugh that we were so like a married couple in a honeymoon stage. Except, without the sex. Groan.

Edward must have felt my momentary lapse in concentration and he pulled away, frowning at me slightly. "What's wrong?"

I stroked his stubbly face with my knuckles and smiled, "Nothing, I'm just happy."

Edward raised an eyebrow. "Happy? Here? Kidnapped?"

"No, silly, here with you," I said, lifting my head to give him a quick kiss. Edward was smiling largely when I pulled back.

"So I make you happy then?"

"Absolutely," I grinned before scooting out under him. He moaned and tried to latch onto my legs.

"They're warm," he said kissing my knee. It tickled and I laughed, quickly kicking my foot out, accidentally hitting Edward hard in the stomach. He grunted and his eyes squinted together as he leaned back holding his stomach.

"Argh," he groaned. My eyes widened and I scrambled over to him.

"Oh my God, oh my God. Edward, are you OK?" I said, fighting back laughter as I held my hand over my mouth. I think I may have just killed off my future children. "Are you're spuds OK?" I said worried.

Edward burst out laughing through his pain, "Spuds?"

I slapped his leg. "Shut up. You know what I meant."

Edward laughed and sighed before sitting up, looking at me intently. "No, Bella, my spuds are fine," he said, before he cracked up again.

I shot him an evil glare and huffed, getting off the bed. "That's a good thing then," I said testily as I yanked open the clothes drawer.

"Oh come on, don't get moody. I was joking. Anyway...I should be the huffy one; you kicked me in the stomach."

I wheeled around on my foot. "By accident! And, it was your fault anyway for tickling me," I finished, with my nose in the air. Edward feigned hurt and put a hand over his chest.

"My fault? Fine, I won't kiss you again," he said, shrugging and jumping off his side of the bed. I stared at him like a fish for a few seconds before he ran around to my side of the bed and lifted me up sideways. One hand between my legs and the other under my arms.

"Roarr," Edward growled as he threw me over his shoulder and started slapping my ass. I was laughing my head off as my head bounced about near the bottom of Edward's sculptured, perfect back.

"Put me down," I shrieked without meaning, looking down at the floor that was so far away. Mmm, my sexy, tall boyfriend. I giggled as he ran out onto the balcony, bouncing me around on his shoulder.

I felt the blood rushing to my head and I looked down at Edward's amazing ass, unfortunately covered by a pair of boxers. I grinned wickedly to myself and bit lightly on his juicy backside.

"Argh!" Edward jerked his hips forward and put me down gently in front of him. He leaned his body away from me, pulling one side of his boxers down and inspecting his ass. "You bit me!" He said turning to me wide eyed.

"Yup," I grinned and hooked my hands around his hips, pulling myself closer. I ran my hands up his chest and into his hair. My hair.

I pulled his ear down to my mouth. "If we're going to be together for some time you better get used to it," I whispered, biting on his earlobe to solidify my point.

Edward ran his hands down my side, playing with the hem of my boy shorts. He pulled me further into him, my stomach hitting his obvious erection. "So you are a kinky minx then? Thought you were, my suspicions have been confirmed," Edward chuckled.

"Well, I have to have sex first before I can truly call myself kinky," I said pulling back. Edward pursed his lips and shot me an uncomfortable look before smiling slightly.

"Let's go for breakfast," he said, taking my hand and leading me back in the bedroom.

It was always like this when I approached the dreaded subject of sex. I mean, did he not want me fully like that or was he just being an awkward fucker? It's not as if he had anything to worry about. He wasn't the virgin, was he?

I wish that he would just grow some balls and take a hint. Strip my clothes off in one go and bang me on the study table. After covering the camera up, of course.

Fuck, Bella, your frustration is turning you into a nymph. I couldn't help it though, next time I was determined to get more than a clothed covered cock.

Edward went into the bathroom to brush his teeth. I threw on some normal clothes and slipped my converse on. "Ready?" I asked turning around to Edward who was now by his dresser.

He was buttoning the last few buttons of his shirt and he looked up at me, his slightly longer hair falling in his face. "Just a sec."

I walked into the bathroom and brushed my teeth with one of the toothbrushes that Laurent had bought for us. Laurent had been like our angel in this place; he looked after us and made sure that James kept a distance. I had confided in Laurent about James's threat towards Edward and he had promised me that he wouldn't let anything happen to him.

"I'm ready," Edward said poking his head through the door. I smiled and rinsed my mouth out before leaving the bathroom.

"I'm really craving some eggs," I said as we left the room. Edward chuckled and swung our entwined hands up and down as we walked.

"Eggs?"

"Mm-mm, juicy, scrummy eggs," I said licking my lips. Edward surprised me by leaning over sideways and kissing me on the mouth. My eyes flashed to his before they closed and I grabbed his jaw, holding him in place as his lips devoured mine.

He pulled back and smiled. "You don't know what licking your lips does to me," he sighed as we carried on walking.

I took a big gulp and whispered almost to myself, "Oh, I think I do."

* * *

**EPOV**

Bella and I made our way down to breakfast.

My lips were still tingling from her kiss. Damn, how had I missed that all my life?

This past month has been the hardest for me to get through ever. Not because we were kidnapped or maybe on the line of death, but because of Bella. Every day she got more and more tempting and all I wanted to do was fuck her into oblivion. Well, make love to her into oblivion. Because there was no mistaking now, I was irrevocably in love with her. I loved every single thing about her. Her hair, her smile, her laugh, her teeth, her lips, her toes, her body...her everything. I could make a list a million miles long.

This past month has taken everything out of me, resisting her. She was like the devil in disguise. I remember that night she came into the bedroom from the bathroom wearing some skimpy underwear. I had no idea who had given it to her, probably Victoria but whoa...she blew me away. I had to turn the light off and turn around so that she couldn't see my raging boner and just how much I wanted to rip that cloth from her skin and impale her on me.

I knew Bella was getting frustrated; she was always trying to bring sex into conversations. She had never been good at subtle hints.

But I have to be the strong one because she has no control. She's a virgin, a newborn into the world of sex. It was up to me to make sure everything was perfect for her. Including making sure we did it in our own homes and not some random place.

True, this place had been like a second home for the past couple of weeks. In fact Bella and I had got pretty used to it if I was being honest.

I was able to speak to my father virtually every day when Aro had us connected by video call. Not for our benefit though, no he just wanted to see how Jane was.

Jane had been in a coma for the past two weeks, my dad had said it was something to do with her brain. It was shutting down slowly and he suspected that maybe a new species of tumour was causing it.

"Piggy-back," Bella said walking behind me, breaking off my thoughts. I smiled and bent my knees as she jumped on my back, her legs wrapping around my waist. I grabbed under her knees and stood up, hitching her legs up as she grabbed onto my shoulders tight.

"Got bored of walking?" I chuckled, looking behind me at her.

She leaned her head on my shoulder. "Yes," she whispered in a tired voice. "I didn't sleep much last night."

I frowned, "Why?"

"I...just was thinking about...stuff," she said back nervously. Oh god, I guess it was probably sex dreams or something like that. Don't push it, Cullen.

Suddenly Victoria came out of the door on the right, laughing with a bed sheet wrapped around her. She stopped dead when she saw us. I looked around her to see the naked torso of James laying in one of the beds; he looked towards me and smirked. Ergh, disgusting.

I looked away and Bella let out a gasp behind me. I turned to look at her and she clutched on tighter to me, urging me to move forward. I scowled but moved on anyway, I guess she didn't want to see James and Victoria on a naked parade.

"That was...strange," I said as I carried her down the stairs.

"Yeah," Bella said quietly. When we reached the bottom of the stairs she climbed off my back and walked to my front, pulling me in for a big hug.

"Hey," I said as she gripped me tighter.

Bella looked up at me with tormented brown eyes. "Thanks for carrying me, Edward."

I nodded and she quickly led us into the kitchen. I knew there was more that she wasn't telling me, she doesn't give me a massive hug like that just because I walked with her on my back. She was keeping something from me.

"Hey lovers," Demitri said as we walked into the dining room. I rolled my eyes and Bella scowled.

These people were still going on about the dry humping thing last month. Losers.

"Hey, Felix, could you fix me up some eggs?" Bella asked as we sat down. Felix nodded before leaving the room.

"Something different today, Bella?" Aro asked as he cut his toast. Seriously, who cuts toast?

"I had a craving," Bella smiled as she poured herself some orange juice. I followed suit and filled my own cup.

"Any news on Jane?" I asked closing the cap.

"I don't know; we will be talking after breakfast," Aro said. Breakfast? We had never spoken to my father at breakfast time; it was always in the evening.

"Breakfast?" Bella said, reading my thoughts again.

"You're father's request," Laurent said, shrugging.

Felix came in with Bella's breakfast and we all waited for her to finish before heading into the living room. The fire was already lit and the room was pretty toasty. I looked out of the window and saw that outside was a different story. The trees were blowing back and forth with a harsh motion. I think even the dog kennel swayed slightly.

Poor Oscar and RJ.

Laurent moved in front of us all and turned on the wide screen TV, plugging in his extension. I sat down on the nearest sofa and Bella plonked herself in my lap, I watched her as she sat facing me, twirling the hair at the nape of my neck around her fingers whilst staring at me in the eyes.

Stroking my thumb on her jean covered legs, I held her gaze, only breaking to blink. She sighed sadly before leaning her head on my shoulder, playing with my fingers.

I kissed her hair and rocked us back and forth. A gagging noise made me look behind us.

James stood near the door, his feet and arms crossed as he watched Bella and me intently. Bella turned to see what I was looking at and groaned, moving herself off my lap. I felt the cold immediately.

Laurent turned the lights off and we all sat watching the screen as the usual sideways image of Jane, laid in a hospital bed, was shown. There were three monitors behind her and plugs feeding from her head and arms. It made me feel woozy every time.

My dad walked into the screen, his white coat wafting as he sat on a roller chair and rubbed his eyes. "Hello," he said stiffly.

"Dr. Cullen," Aro said, and my dad shot him a subtle glare. My dad's eyes searched out mine and I gave him a smile.

"Edward," my dad smiled. "Bella."

"Hey Dad," I replied.

"We've had a new discovery. I think I know the cause of Jane's trauma. It can be fixed but not right away," my dad said facing Aro again.

"What is it?" Aro demanded impatiently.

"It's a rare disease. Very uncommon. Jane is suffering from a condition of the brain. Like cancer, when the cells turn on themselves. Jane started with an rare type of cancer it seems, and it has now grown dramatically, targeting her brain. In this case, a section of Jane's brain has turned on itself, targeting it as a threat. Her cells are working hard to get rid of it and in doing so they are destroying the brain. This leads us to a particular problem that the brain is in fact trying to kill itself."

I looked down at my shoes in horror. What an awful thing to happen.

"What can you do?" Aro pleaded.

Carlisle eyed him for a moment. "You will let Edward and Bella go when I successfully remove the tumour?"

Aro nodded. "Yes," he whispered.

"In that case, I will do the operation tomorrow evening. I will be prepped by then and everything will be ready."

"Thank you," Aro said hanging his head.

The TV shut off without giving me a chance to say goodbye. Everybody in the room was silent; it was a comfortable silence though. One that was supposed to happen.

I reached to the side of me and felt nothing but sofa. I turned sharply to my left and saw that Bella had disappeared.

Frowning, I stood up and scanned the room for her, looking for my head of brown hair. She wasn't here. My eyes flew about the room and settled near the door. James had gone.

My nostrils flared and I marched towards the door, pushing it open with force as I stepped out into the hallway. The bang of the door echoed around the large, empty hallway. I ran up the stairs two at a time, trying to get faster to wherever Bella was.

I was running past the gym when I heard Bella's soft voice. "Please..." I frowned and walked back three steps.

"You're time is up, Bella." I heard James's menacing voice. My teeth gritted together, so he was going to hurt her? Over my dead body! I got ready to shove the door open when Bella pleaded again.

"But Edward hasn't done anything! Please, don't hurt him!" Bella cried. I stopped my movements and moved closer to the door to listen.

"I gave you a month to get the dogs from him. It's been a month and I still don't have them. The outcome is that lover boy dies." My eyes flittered around the room. Bella had been given a month to give the dogs to him? Why didn't she say anything to me? If I had known I would have just given them back.

"It's hard when I can't say anything! You were going to kill him if I just told him, I couldn't do anything else," Bella said, and I could hear her crying.

"Well, you still have 14 hours. Get your boyfriend to give me the dogs or kapoow," James laughed evilly.

"Ok," Bella said softly, before she squealed and there was a loud bang. I barged into the room to see James pinning Bella to the treadmill.

"14-" he stopped and turned to look at me slowly. My chest was heaving up and down as I looked at James's smug face. He stood up and straightened his jacket out. "Hey, Edward," he said waving.

I walked over to him and pulled Bella up, never taking my eyes off James. "How dare you threaten her?" I said, my blood boiling.

Bella let out a soft noise and put her two hands on my chest, pushing me back. "No, Edward. Let's go. Please don't." I let her push me back but all the time my eyes were trained on James's laughing face.

"You can take the fucking dogs!" I shouted as Bella finally pushed me out. I shrugged out of her grip and shot her a hurt glare. "Why didn't you tell me?! Why didn't you tell me what he did to you?! That he had threatened us?!"

Bella stared at my chest, refusing to meet my eyes. I shook my head and headed back towards our room.

"Edward, please?" I heard Bella as she ran after me. Reminding me of another time where she had hurt me.

* * *

_2 Years Ago_

_I rubbed my hands on my jeans as I headed up my drive. My mom had told me to be in at eight because Bella was coming round; apparently she was going to be sleeping over tonight._

_My mom was doing the garbage as I walked up towards our front door. "Hey, Mom," I said giving her a kiss on the cheek._

_"Hey sweetheart, how was it at Emmett's?" She smiled as I followed her into the house, shaking off my coat._

_"No different than usual, we just played on the playstation mostly," I smiled. The truth was that Emmett had been telling me all about last night with Rosalie. The guy had lost his virginity, before me! The conversation was embarrassing; I didn't want to hear how Emmett 'gave it to her straight.' Eww, Rosalie._

_I had been thinking about sex a lot recently, too. Gianna was still pressuring me, hoping I would give in. How could I tell her that I was an inexperienced virgin?_

_I thought back to two weeks ago when Bella had fainted in the kitchen, I had nearly asked her then if she fancied having a go. I mean we were both comfortable with each other and I'm sure that it would be far better practicing with each other than with some random people__. We did share our first kiss together after all._

_I had been planning these past few weeks on how to ask Bella if she wanted to...do it. But every time I thought of a good sentence...my mind turned it around and made it completely inappropriate. _

_I didn't have a crush on Bella. Not at all. I just wanted someone who I could lose it to without being laughed at. I doubted I would last more than ten seconds._

_"You're dad and I are having a movie night on the sofa tonight. So, you and Bella can have one of your own upstairs," she said as we walked into the kitchen._

_"Aww, Mom," I moaned, taking my shoes off._

_"Aww, Mom what?" Came a voice from my right. Bella was leaning over the doorframe, a smug look on her face. Oh boy._

_"Nothing, mind your own."_

_"Edward," my mom said sternly. "Be nice. Bella, why don't you go choose a movie for you both to watch?" _

_Bella nodded, shot me a smirk then ran off upstairs. Into my bedroom no doubt. "Where's Charlie?"_

_"He's at work."_

_"So Bella is staying overnight then?" I groaned. My mom gave me a long glare before opening the fridge._

_"There is some ice cream here, some bagels in the fridge and some potato chips in the cupboard," she sighed, turning around to face me. "Anymore questions?"_

_"No, because you never answer them," I huffed, walking over to the fridge to pull the ice cream out. Mmm, mint chocolate, my favourite. Thank you, Mother!_

_I quickly pulled two bagels and two bags of chips out, before heading up the stairs. I stamped my feet extra hard so that Bella could hear me coming._

_I pushed open my door and the room was dark, the only light was coming from the TV. I could see Bella's outline as she sat cross-legged on the bed, facing the television. I walked in further and closed the door behind me with my foot._

_Bella startled and turned to face me, her eyes widening. "Mint choc?! Thank you, Esme!" she squealed, running towards me. Err, what was she doing?_

_I pulled the ice cream out of her reach, holding it up above my head. "No way! This is not to share."_

_Bella was jumping up and down, "Edward, you BHG, give it to me!"_

_I frowned at her, "BHG?"_

_"Big, horrible, giant. Now gimme or I'll stamp on your feet," Bella hissed, poking my stomach. I laughed and involuntarily brought my arm down; she quickly snatched the carton. _

_"Did you get some spoons?" Bella asked peeling the lid off. Shit, no I didn't._

_"I forgot; eat it with your fingers."_

_Bella gave me a dirty look, "gross." She dipped her finger in anyway and sucked the ice cream off. I stared at her for a second before composing myself__._

_"What are we watching?" I said sitting down next to her._

_"Titanic," she said, smiling slyly. Fuck sake. Titanic? Again? She's watched it so many times she knows the words by heart. I catch her reciting them every time._

_"Ugh, you saddo. How many times do you want to watch the same film?" I groaned opening a bag of chips. I felt something freezing on my back and I jumped up, chips flying everywhere. "What the fuck was that?!"_

_Bella was rolling around on my bed, laughing her ass off. She held the tub of ice cream up as an explanation. Bitch._

_I flipped her the bird before lying down on the bed, the film just starting. "Can we fast forward the first twenty minutes until we get to the actual boat scenes?" I said staring at the ceiling._

_"It wasn't a boat it was a ship, but...Go ahead," Bella said gathering some more ice cream on her finger. I leaned down to the remote and pressed the next button, until I finally got to the scene._

_"I can't see for your big ass hair, sit back on the bed," Bella moaned. I shook my head and moved my mouth up and down, mocking her, before sitting back to join her. _

_Suddenly she pushed me back and leaned over me, tub of ice cream in her hand. "Open your mouth," she smiled in false sweetness._

_"Yeah right, you'll probably choke me or something," I said keeping my mouth firmly closed. She pursed her lips and pinched my nose so I couldn't breathe. I tried to wiggle out of her grip but the need for air overtook me and my mouth opened, gasping for air._

_Bella stuck her tongue out and poured melted ice cream into my mouth. I gagged and sat up quickly, knocking Bella off me. I swallowed the thick gloop of ice cream and turned to Bella with a nasty look, she just smirked and wiped a smudge left on my lip before bringing it to her own mouth._

_The move took me off guard and for a moment I found myself getting incredibly turned on. There couldn't have been a better time to proposition her._

_I moved onto the bed with her and smiled, she looked at me strangely. _

_I leaned forward to kiss her and she pulled back, not looking me in the eyes. A large frown on her face as she cleared her throat. "Err, what...What are you doing, Edward?"_

_I scowled and decided to be honest. "Trying to kiss you."_

_Bella's eyes shot to mine and she studied me for a second. "You were coming on to me? Are you crazy?"_

_I was taken aback by her harsh statement. "No...I...I thought that is what you wanted. I mean pouring ice cream in my mouth, wiping it off. You were coming on to me!"_

_"No, I wasn't! I was just...making fun of you. I don't even like you," Bella said, standing up and slamming the ice cream carton on my desk._

_"What's the big deal? It's not as if we haven't kissed before!" I yelled._

_"Yeah, which was a total disaster and something I never want to repeat!" She hissed, pointing her finger at me. Ouch._

_I didn't regret it; it wasn't a total disaster for me. Sure, I ran out of there pretty fast, but I was just scared. "Oh, you loved it. Don't deny it!"_

_Bella just looked at me opened mouthed, anger written all over her face._

_"Look I want to talk to you about something, OK? Something important," I said trying to break her gaze. She snapped her mouth shut and put her hands on her hips._

_"What?!"_

_"I think...I think...weshouldtryhavingsex," I shot out as fast as I could. Bella walked towards me and sat on the bed._

_"Say that again, but slowly."_

_"I think that we should try having sex?" It came out almost like a question._

_Bella stared at me for a few moments before she burst into laughter. "Oh, Edward. Oh my God."_

_"What?" I said quietly, scratching my head._

_Bella stopped laughing, "You're not joking?"_

_"No, why would I?"_

_"Why me?" Bella squinted._

_"I'm comfortable with you, we shared our first kiss together. It makes sense," I explained the best I could, what other reason was there?_

_Bella looked uncomfortable. "But, Edward, I'm not...I'm not ready...yet." Well I could deal with that._

_"OK, not yet. But some time, yeah?"_

_"No, I...I don't think I'll ever be ready," I looked at her like she had two heads; she was going to stay a virgin her whole life? "With you," she finally breathed out._

_I frowned as the sentence sank in. "Why? What have I done? All I want to do is be your first and you to be mine!" I said standing up. The hurt setting in._

_Bella jumped up to her feet. "Edward, I hate you! Why would I sleep with an asshole like you?! You don't deserve anybody! Especially not me, so fuck off with your pathetic virgin shit...go preach it to a girl that cares because I don't. I never will," she shouted, her chest moving up and down, her hair in her face._

_I could feel the betrayal of tears building up. I guess I am just a worthless piece of shit._

_I turned on my heel and walked out of my room, biting my teeth together to keep from crying._

_"Edward?" I heard Bella call behind me. I carried on walking. "Edward, I'm sorry, please?"_

_I shot her the bird and jogged down the stairs, leaving Bella standing in my doorway. Crying._

_

* * *

_**BPOV**

I ran down the corridor after Edward, he had heard everything that James had said to me. He knew about the task that James had given me, and how I had lied to him about it.

It wasn't as if I lied, I just...never mentioned it. Oh come on, Bella, you fucked up! You should have talked to Edward and worked it out together, figured a plan as to how to get James back. But instead you did exactly what James wanted you to do. I was such a moron.

Edward walked into our room, leaving the door open so I could follow. I shut the door softly and stood by it, biting my index nail.

Edward paced up and down, his eyes flickering at the camera on the roof. He scrunched his nose up and shrugged out of his jacket. "If you know what's fucking good for you, you won't bother us." He hissed as he stood up on the bed and threw his jacket over the camera.

Edward jumped off the bed and turned away from me, silently staring out of the window. I needed to hear his voice, to know that he would forgive me.

"Edward, please talk to me," I said walking closer to him.

"What is there to say? I understand why you did it..." he said in a monotone voice. I knew just as much as he did that there was so much more to say.

I marched over to him and stood in front of his chest. "James threatened you; he said he would kill you if I didn't do what he said. I did it for you! To save you!"

Edward inhaled sharply and gulped, "I know that..." He looked at me in the eyes, "now do you understand why I want to take things slow? Why I can't risk us?"

Was he really doing this again? Trying to justify things by 'breaking off.' "Fine break things off with me," I said calling his bluff, "but let me tell you that we are stronger as a team. I am not in danger because I'm with you, I'm in danger because I'm in this situation-"

"He hurt you because of me!" Edward said grabbing my arms, "he knows that you're my weakness and he plays it to the full advantage."

I put my hands on his cheeks, "I don't care," I whispered.

Edward made a noise and shrugged out of my grasp. "Well, I do! Bella, you have to understand my view here-"

"No! Your view is what you're crazy mind is thinking. I couldn't care less! Even if I was threatened by them, it wouldn't matter because I was with you."

Edward looked pained and he flew across the room away from me. "Damn it, Bella! Can't you see that I'm no good for you?!"

My heart broke at his words, how could he ever think that? "Edward...I..."

"Don't. I've hurt you too many times; you've been hurt too many times because of me. So don't try to justify anything I have done in my worthless, pathetic life!" He shouted gesturing the last few words with a punch on the table.

"Edward, you're going to hurt yourself," I cried, tears streaming.

"I don't care!" Edward screamed as he turned around to face me, his eyes rimmed red. "I don't give a fuck! I couldn't care less about my fist, James, Aro, the fucking stupid dogs! All I care about is you!"

I was momentarily taken aback by his words. Edward looked away and turned his back on me quickly, pacing up and down by the window.

"If you cared about me!" I shouted, pointing to my chest as tears streamed down my face. "Then why are you doing this to me?!"

Edward wheeled round to face me. "Because I love you!" He shouted, his face red and wet with tears, "I fucking love you, OK?.. Sometimes," he pointed to himself, "I can't even breathe because I love you so damned much!" He stopped and closed his eyes, trying to control his breathing.

So many emotions were running through my head in the one second I stood there. Anger, why the fuck didn't he tell me before? Joy, he fucking loved me! And love, because now I knew that nothing else mattered other than the fact that he loved me and I loved him.

I stared at him blankly before my legs took off at lightning speed towards him. Edward must have seen my haste to get to him because he started moving towards me, too, both of us meeting in the middle.

Our lips crashed together as my hands flung around his neck and his wound around my waist.

I sucked his bottom lip into mouth as he nibbled my top one, one of his hands coming to rest on my cheek. I moaned and moved one of my hands into his soft hair, tugging him more towards me, our noses mashing together.

Edward moved both of his hands to the curve of my ass and roughly pulled me up towards him, our mouths disconnecting at the force. I wrapped my legs around his waist and leaned my forehead into his. Edward let out a laugh from the back of his throat and leaned forward to claim my lips again.

I smiled as I moved my thumbs around the stubble on his jaw, the fine hairs tickling both my thumbs and my face. I reluctantly pulled away, leaving Edward to hold his head against mine, breathing onto my numb lips.

I needed to tell him that I loved him, too. He had declared himself to me; he needed to know that I felt the same way.

"Edward..." I whispered, closing my eyes.

"What?" He whispered back, unsure, his mouth by my nose.

I leaned my head back and stared up at him, he was so beautiful. I parted my lips and pecked his softly with mine, his mouth coming out to meet mine in a perfect pout shape.

Looking him in the eyes again, I leaned back in his arms, his strength supporting my whole body weight.

We looked each other in the eyes, never wavering as an energy crackled around us just waiting to explode. I swallowed and looked between his perfect emerald eyes, looking at the love which mirrored my own. I grabbed the side of his face with both of my hands, holding his face towards me.

"I fucking love you, too," I whispered, my heart drumming in my chest.

Edward let out a growl and yanked me back to him. His mouth violently attacking mine.

His tongue parted my lips and urgently sought out mine, to which I happily obliged. I pushed back with as much force as he did, causing Edward to stumble and send us both crashing to the wall. My back hit the wall with a painful thump, but I still kept myself attached to him. Tight.

"Sorry..." Edward whispered before kissing me again, holding me up with one hand as his other stroked up and down my collarbone and chest. I grabbed a handful of his hair with both hands and yanked his head back, attacking the bottom of his jaw.

"Don't be, I'm not..." I gasped as he peppered kisses around my ear. I leaned my head down and started to undo the buttons on his shirt.

Edward kept on with his caresses of my skin as I got impatient and ripped the shirt in half. Buttons flew across the room, landing on the carpet with an almost silent noise. Edward looked down at his shirt in shock; it was still buttoned where my pelvis met his.

He raised an eyebrow, "Impatient much?"

"You bet I am, I've waited too long for this," I finished my sentence by pulling his face towards me and thrusting my tongue in his mouth. His tongue slid underneath mine and he suckled on it greedily. I moaned, the vibrations moving from the pit of my stomach and into his mouth.

Edward grunted and pushed away from the wall. I pushed with him and Edward lost control of his footing. He leaned one hand out instinctively to grab something as we fell, his hand resting on the study table; it made a squeaky metallic noise as the table legs scraped across the floor. He lessened the impact as we hit the floor, me still straddling him. Our mouths still together.

Edward moaned into my mouth and the sensation travelled all the way down into my aching core. There was no doubt about it. Tonight I was getting laid.

I laughed at my triumph as Edward spun our positions round, lowering me on the floor gently.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked breathless as he mounted me, his legs on either side of my hips. I watched in complete and utter desire and Edward pulled off the rest of his shirt, shrugging out of the arms until it fell behind him onto my feet. I kicked the fabric away quickly.

My hands moved automatically to Edward's sculptured chest, tracing the abs with my fingers. Edward stayed still above me as I inspected every inch of his upper body. When I was satisfied that every part was, of course, perfect in every way, I slid my hands more upwards until they were wrapped around his neck and Edward was staring directly at me.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered, tracing my lips with his thumb. "I love you, Bella."

The way the words came out felt so right, like he was made to say them to me and only me. I rubbed my hands up and down his back, never breaking eye contact. "I love you, too, Edward."

Edward's face lit up in the widest grin, "You love me? I must be the luckiest guy alive..."

My giggle was cut off by Edward's demanding lips, his naked chest resting lightly on my clothed one. I ran my hands down my stomach before I reached the hem of my t-shirt, starting to pull it up. Edward batted my hands away and slowly rolled the material up my body himself, his little finger brushing over my naked skin as he went.

I lifted my body forward as Edward pulled the garment off my head, holding my hair with one hand so that it didn't catch.

He gave me a quick kiss on the lips before moving downwards to my chin. He kept on peppering me with kisses as he moved further down to the edge of my bra. He looked up at me eyes questioning.

Edward had never taken my bra off for me; it was always me who had taken it off for him.

I nodded and bit my lip as I arched away from the floor. Edward slid his cool hands under me and stealthily undid the clasp, his eyes closed as he did. He pulled the bra from me, my arms moving in front of me as it finally slid off my right arm. He leaned up on his arms and looked down at my breasts, I couldn't stop the blush forming but I managed to stop my arms from covering myself up. I mean he had seen them before.

Edward stared at them for a long time before he closed his eyes and lowered himself onto me, his head resting on my chest. My eyes looked between him and the ceiling as he just lay there on my breasts.

Had he gone to sleep or something? I swear to God, I would kill him if he had.

Biting my lip again, I reached my hands into his hair and he hummed softly, rolling his head around on my chest. "Edward?.."

"Ssh..." He whispered, holding up a finger. "I'm listening to your heart." I smiled largely at his explanation, "it's beating fast."

"It's because it knows you're here," I grinned, looking down at Edward's bronze hair. He lifted his head up slowly and looked up at me.

He kissed the middle of my chest, where my breasts parted and sat up above me again. He grabbed my right hand and entwined it with his, bringing it to his chest. "You feel that?" He whispered as my knuckles felt the pounding beneath his skin. "That's yours," he smiled.

A tear fell from my eye at the beauty of his statement and he kissed it away. I pulled myself up with his body so that he was sitting up and I was straddling him again, my naked chest against his. He moved my hair off my shoulder and began planting kisses on my shoulder.

"Edward...I want this," I moaned, knowing that the sudden cool down of our actions was Edward making sure this was what I wanted.

"Are you sure? With me...the first time?"

I pulled his face upwards so I could stare into his eyes, "I've never been surer."

Edward said nothing but stood up, me hanging on tightly to his perfect tall frame. He walked us over to the bed and laid me gently on it.

I scooted back to the pillows, leaning both my arms out to the side as an invitation. Edward smirked and crawled towards me, the bed dipping with his weight. He ran his hand from my stomach to my face as he got nearer and nearer, finally pausing when his knees were nestled between my open legs.

My eyes wandered down his perfect chest before finally stopping at his jeans. I leaned forward and tugged on his belt, "these need to come off."

"Well, do something about it then," Edward chuckled. With a newfound force, I pushed Edward on to his back, his body bouncing lightly. I sat on his hips, grinding into his painful erection. The feeling sending me into a frenzy. I needed to see my baby.

I undid his belt in record time, pulling it from his jeans with a snap. Edward just watched me as I continued my ministrations on him.

I kissed his chest, moving my tongue in circles around his nipples. He hissed in delight.

As my mouth worked on his upper body, my hands were currently at work snapping open the button on his jeans and tugging the zipper down, my hands brushing his massive cock.

"Fuck," Edward sighed, lifting his hands to fondle my tits. I moaned and leaned back, rubbing myself on his hard erection.

I jumped off the bed, my feet landing on the soft carpet. I grabbed the top of Edward's jeans and yanked them down his legs, pulling them off before throwing them behind me. I crawled over him again, looking at the tent in his boxers.

"Do you know how long I've wanted to slip down on this thing?" I said, palming him through his boxers. He jerked his hips towards me. "How long I've wanted you to just rip my panties off and pound into me with this big cock of yours?" I said rubbing harder. His face twisted and he grabbed the sheets underneath him.

I leaned over him, putting my mouth next to his earlobe. "Too fucking long."

Edward let out a roar, and I'm talking about a full-blown lion's roar! He threw me over so my back bounced off the pillows and attacked my stomach. He bit, licked and sucked the skin underneath my bellybutton.

"Hmmm, so you like to talk dirty?" He hummed into my navel. "I always knew you were a little minx," he finished, winking up at me.

He sucked my skin until it bounced back with a pop, his hands pulling my trousers off with hardly any strength. "Do you know what? By tonight you aren't going to be a virgin...you're going to be mine. I'm going to fuck you so hard you will be seeing stars. I'll give whatever you can take."

A surge of arousal shot through me at his words and I felt myself get more wet. "Tell me what you want, Bella?" Edward asked as he ran his hands up the inside of my thighs, his eyes intense on mine. I felt his fingers lightly brush my clit over my panties, the rough fabric making it more pleasurable. "Tell me!" He demanded. Oh, I'm pretty sure I'm leaking out of my panties right now.

"Ugh, Edward. I want you to fuck my pussy hard...fast and deep! I want to feel you in my lungs you pound me so far!" I screamed, getting annoyed that he wasn't doing it already.

Edward clenched his teeth and sat up, pulling my thighs upwards so my back was bent over his knees. "Oh, I'm going to make love to you...I'm going to bang that sweet, tight pussy all night," Edward said huskily before he ripped my panties from my skin. I squealed and giggled as the broken scrap went flying towards the window.

"I've always wanted to do that," Edward said, suddenly shy. I smiled before I slapped his face lightly, making him look at me in shock.

"My pussy," I said gesturing downwards, "I'm aching here."

Edward chuckled and pushed me back on the bed. "All in good time, my love." My heart swooned at his words.

He kissed all the way from my neck downwards, his hand moving dangerously close to my undiscovered area. "Let's see how wet you are for me, baby," Edward said as he suckled on my left boob.

I gasped as his index finger glided lightly across my clit. I knew I should have been embarrassed about the mewling noises I was making and how incredibly wet I was. But Edward was doing so many amazing things to me, that the pleasure overtook every other sense.

"Mmm," I moaned as his finger touched my entrance, my hands in a tight grip in his hair.

"Fuck, you're so wet." Edward sighed, "Is this all for me?"

"Yes it's...Mmm...All for you, eve...every part," I replied breathlessly. Edward carried on moving lower, dipping his tongue into my bellybutton as he gently pushed one, long finger into me. My eyes shut tight, the foreign feeling sending an uncomfortable yet amazing feeling through me.

I grinded against his hand, silently begging him to do more. As if he read my mind, he added a second finger, making me quake and gasp.

"Edward...fuck...that feels." My mouth opened and closed as he began pumping the fingers into me.

"Tell me how it feels, baby," he whispered, his head nearly joining his magic fingers. I threw my head back and bit my lip as a numbing feeling washed over me.

"Amazing!" I screamed out as my first orgasm of the night faded out. I opened my eyes again and stared at the ceiling before looking down towards Edward. He was smiling up at me with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"You look fucking gorgeous when you come," he smiled and I blushed. He rested his chin on my stomach and pulled two fingers in front of him. Keeping his eyes on mine he drew them into his mouth and sucked them clean. "You taste fucking gorgeous as well."

I laughed at his cheesiness.

"But why have a glass of wine when you can have the bottle," Edward smirked as he started to lower his head. My eyes widened, oh fuck! Please no. If there was one thing that would be too embarrassing for me, it would be...that.

"Edward-" I started.

"Bella, I've never done this before, OK? I'm just as new at...this as you are?" His little statement made me feel tonnes lighter and I gave up, leaning my head back on the pillows. He did say that he would fuck me all night...I might as well make sure he keeps his promise.

My eyes suddenly snapped open wide when I met a breeze by my entrance. My breathing became laboured and my legs trembled as Edward took a long swipe with his tongue. "Argh.." I screamed, fisting the pillow next to my head. The erotic image I pictured in my mind of Edward's body fluid meeting mine, and the feeling of him tasting me with his extraordinary mouth made my stomach clench into a knot.

"Edward...what is that?.." I asked breathlessly as a strong, current of feeling passed over me.

"Ssh, just let go...just feel it."

So I did. An overwhelming pressure travelled down my stomach and my legs, I felt the need to push to keep the feeling going. "Fuck!" I yelled as the sweat on my body sent a cool flush across my skin.

I heard Edward, through my hazy hearing. I could hear the liquid he was lapping up, my liquid. I trembled again and moved my hand down to search for his hair; I was too weak to lift my head up.

"I'm here, love," Edward said, appearing above me. He was breathing just as heavily as I could smell my arousal in his mouth.

"Was that...normal?" I asked putting a hand over my eyes. Edward laughed and pulled my hands away.

"Baby, you came hard. Yes, it's normal and I fucking loved it." He grinned before leaning down to give me a kiss. I tasted myself and automatically pulled away, ugh, I tasted quite gross, actually.

"I love you," I whispered, biting his bottom lip. He groaned and kneaded my ass with his hands.

Pushing his chest, he fell over onto his back. I laughed darkly and straddled him, my wet core rubbing against his happy trail.

Edward leaned his hand down and flicked my clit some more. I writhed on top of him, my ass hitting his firm dick.

"Stop," I said breathless, halting his hand movements. He looked at me confused for a moment before I placed a kiss on his nipple. "It's your turn," I grinned, raising my eyebrows. I licked a line down his body and back up before taking my time in kissing the same path.

I reached the hem of his boxers and bit the top of the fabric lightly. He was still solid as a rock and his hips were trembling in a jerky movement. I had no idea what I was doing; I had never done anything like this before.

I thought back to what to what I had read in Cosmopolitan and seen in those dirty pornos Angela and I used to watch for a laugh.

"Bella? You don't have to..." Edward said, his voice wavering and eyes conflicted. Who the fuck was he kidding? Because it sure as hell wasn't me. The look of lust in his eyes told me that yes...I did have to do this.

I pushed him back down. "Relax...I want to."

I hooked my hands into his boxers and pulled them slowly down; once his cock was free it sprang up and hit me under the chin. My man was a big boy.

Tossing the boxers somewhere, I diverted my attention back to his magnificent anatomy. For a second I panicked, how the hell was that supposed to fit? My God, he was going to break me in two!

I'd only ever seen Edward walk around naked, I had never had the chance to discover or touch his prized possession. Blinking slowly I reached my index finger out, tracing it along the slit of his cock, gathering a drop of pearly liquid.

Edward hissed and clenched his fists on his stomach. Spurred on by his obvious arousal, I became more daring. My actions coming to me naturally.

I wrapped my palm around the top, using my other hand to trace the vein on the bottom of his erection. "Fuck...Fuck...Fuck...Bella," Edward gasped, throwing his head back repeatedly.

I began to move my hand up and down, the soft skin moving with me as I gathered speed. I saw out of my peripheral vision, Edward's stomach clench again and again.

Stopping my movements, I slowly lowered my head down, my tongue gently reaching out to trace his tip. My hair was spread about on his stomach as he was gathering it up in his hands, winding it around until his hand was close to my head.

"Don't stop...Shit..." I moved my tongue around in a circular movement as I began to move my mouth up and down, sucking him in right until he hit the back of my throat. I repeated the motion again and again, each time making my tongue work harder.

"Stop!" Edward shouted and I pulled away scared. Had I done something wrong? He must have seen the look on my face because he scooted over to me and cradled my face in his hands. "You were perfect, I just...I want to come inside of you, not on you."

My mouth parted and I imagined the feeling of what Edward exploding into me would be like. He kissed my lips gently, a feather light touch, gradually getting more firmer.

"We don't have anything...Are you on the pill?" Edward said stroking my stomach. Shit! Fuck!

"I was, but...I haven't taken any since we got kidnapped."

"Will it still work?" Edward said running his nose along my collarbone.

"Hmm...Y-yeh. I think." I mumbled, trying to find a coherent thought.

Edward pulled me up against him, his throbbing member sliding along my slick entrance. We both let out moans of appreciation.

He spun me around and laid me down on the soft pillows, as he held his body above me. I looked into his eyes as his bronze hair fell between us and he lowered his lower half against me, earning us both a sigh.

"This is it, if we do this...there is no turning back," Edward said softly, stroking my hair from my face.

"I know. I don't ever want to turn back," I said, kissing his jaw.

"Me neither...You are my life now, I love you so much," he smiled.

"I love you...too much," I giggled and he laughed along with me.

"It's going to hurt."

"You're worth it," I said blandly, and he was. Every single drop of blood and pain I would endure. He was worth it.

Edward kissed me again and I smoothed his sweaty hair back from his eyes. Edward leaned down and grabbed himself firmly, leaning forward he rubbed himself up and down against me.

I clutched his hair hard, "Ugh, stop teasing me!"

"What do you want, Bella?"

"I want you to stop teasing and slide your dick into me. Now."

Edward didn't say anything back; he lined himself up with my entrance and pushed forward slowly. My eyes shut tight as I felt my walls stretched painfully, trying to accommodate his size. A dull pain travelled up my core. Like it was being burnt.

I tried to hide my pain from Edward. He was going as slowly as he could, kissing me every step of the way. I felt him hit the barrier and Edward leaned above me, looking at me intently.

"Do it fast, get the pain over. Like a band-aid," I said gripping his forearms.

"Love, are you sure?"

I shot him a death glare. "Yes, do it. I can't wait any longer. I need you in me."

With that Edward pushed forward in one fast movement. I gripped his back tightly as he leaned down to me and a sharp pain contaminated my lower body, we waited for a few seconds as the pain started to fade and I started to move my hips against his.

Edward slowly began to pump in and out of me with soft strokes. I could tell he was holding back and desperate to pound me into oblivion, but he was doing this for me. Little did he know that I much rather he go rough; this slow business was nice enough but I needed something more.

I lifted myself up, towards his ear. "I thought you said you were going to fuck me until I saw stars?" I said seductively, lying back on the pillows.

Edward smirked and began to pick up the pace, holding his hands to my hips as his face buried into my hair. Each time Edward went in deeper, hitting my clit with his pelvis bone.

"Ungh...Edward...faster," I said holding onto him.

Edward pulled back and leaned on his arms as he began to fuck me with abandon, looking down at where we were joined. He sank in me with rough pumps, pulling all the way out and pushing all the way back in. My stomach was clenching painfully and my clit was throbbing like a son of a bitch.

I wrapped my legs around his waist. "Go, harder," I demanded.

"Harder?..." He pulled my thighs even tighter around him and began to pound into me like a mad man, our skin slapping together every half a second, "You like it hard, huh?" He panted as he somehow picked up even more pace, his cock hitting places I didn't even know existed.

"Fuck...Edward...God!" I screamed as my whole body bounced about with our movements, my tits jingling up and down. Edward lowered his mouth and tried to catch a nipple, failing a few times before he finally latched on.

"Ugh, Bella...You're so wet...mm and tight," Edward choked out, still going at his amazing speed.

Well, there was one thing I could say about my man, he certainly had the stamina.

The knot in my stomach got tighter and I could feel my pussy clenching. "Shit...ugh...I'm comin-g!"

Edward lowered his hand to my clit and rubbed it roughly with his thumb. His cock still hammering into me. "That's it...come for me." Edward crooned in my ear, "say my name, baby."

Edward hit a spot inside of me and everything let loose. "Edward!" I screamed, the back of my throat painful. My legs jerked and my stomach clenched as I writhed around, my body shaking under his as I clenched around his dick.

"Fuck, Bella!" Edward roared as he twitched and jerked, a warm feeling filled me as he emptied himself inside of me.

He collapsed on top of me; his arms still around my thighs and my arms were hooked around his back. We both laid there, panting heavily as I stroked his hair.

Edward sighed in contentment, his cool breath soothing my red-hot body. He was still inside me but I could still feel a dull throbbing, I guess I would be sore tomorrow.

Edward pulled himself off me and we both groaned when he left my warmth. He flopped down next to me on the bed, still breathing heavily with his eyes closed. I turned my body to face him and he opened his eyes, looking into mine with love and adoration.

No words were said as he lifted his hand to my cheek and caressed it gently. I smiled and moved forward into his warm, sweaty chest.

Edward planted a kiss on the top of my head as he pulled me closer. The pair of us breathing like we had done a 15,000 metre race, with big ass smiles on our face.

I knew now that everything would be OK. Because we were where we were supposed to be, with each other and in love.

* * *

**A/N- How was that for my first ever proper lemon?? :O R&R**

**Also, I do not condone having sex without any full protection, just to clear that up! :D Next chapter is some real action and someone dies!! Who do you think it is??**


	21. The Takeover

**A/N- I just want to say that the response to this story is amazing! over 100,000 hits and nearing 2000 reviews! Thank you!**

**Special thanks to my beta _luv2readff _and of course my readers/reviewers etc.**

**I loved how everyone's response to last chapter was like 'OMG Bella's going to get pregnant!! NOOO!" I thought it was funny :D Please don't worry.**

**OK this chapter has a few warnings. It is a LEMON galore chapter but also there is a VIOLENT/GRAPHIC DEATH. So beware!!**

* * *

**EPOV**

The smell of strawberries assaulted my senses as I started to stir awake. What more could a guy ask for than to wake up to his favourite smell in the world? In my case, Bella.

I lifted my head from my pillow and gazed down at Bella. She was snuggled into my shoulder, her petite hand placed over my chest. I smiled as she furrowed her eyebrows and mumbled something about a 'net' in her sleep, her mouth slightly parted. She was fucking adorable.

I gently kissed her hair, careful not to wake her and smoothed my hand up and down her naked arm. Her soft skin like a feather.

Looking up at the ceiling, I let a big Cheshire cat grin mould my face. Past the smell of strawberries and laundry, I could smell us. Sex.

The whole scent lingering in the air after our morning of lovemaking. It seemed Bella had a craving for sex, a very healthy appetite for it in fact. She may have been a virgin yesterday but that hasn't stopped her nymph side. She's incorrigible.

Now, I can last a long time in sex, I have great stamina, but even I could foresee years of tiredness ahead of me. She was going to wear me thin, drain me of all my spunk. Not like I'd be complaining.

Hell, I could imagine us ten years from now. Living in a cosy home together, with twenty children round the table. The amount of sex I'm predicting for us...twenty kids is imaginable.

I looked out of the window, the sky was just beginning to darken. How long had we been asleep?

I turned to the big clock on the wall. Fuck, nearly half past six in the evening. I guess she had worn us both out.

I thought back to our activities this morning, glowing as I remembered the way her mouth had uttered the words, 'I love you.'

After I had declared myself to her, I felt shaky and dizzy, like I had said something that I wasn't meant to. I thought I might have screwed us up. But when I looked back at Bella I just saw the reflection of my eyes in hers and before we both knew it, we were all over each other.

I sighed in satisfaction as I looked over at the study table, pushed over to the other side of wall by the force of which we fell towards it. Consumed by lust.

I remembered everything that had happened in this bed, the touches, the feelings...the wonderful sex. I thought back to how wet she was and how tight she kept me inside of her, my dick hardening at the thought.

Fuck, the last thing I need is Bella noticing and jumping on for a ride. Knowing her she would be up for it.

Having sex with Bella was the best feeling in the world. If I were going to compare it, I would compare it with every girl I have, haven't and ever will sleep with. There was no competition.

I had never felt anything like I felt with Bella. We fit together perfectly and the feeling of being inside of her was insane, like she was made for just me. Perfect.

Bella chuckled abruptly into my chest before she quickly picked her head up from my body, looking around the room bleary eyed. How sweet, she had been laughing in her sleep.

"Hey, sleepy head," I chuckled as I rubbed her shoulder. She turned around to face me, almost shocked I was there. Then her mouth curved into a smile and she lowered her chin onto my chest, yawning.

"Hey yourself," she smiled.

"What were you dreaming about? You laughed."

Bella smiled slowly and traced her finger around my navel. "You," she said blandly, wickedly stretching her grin.

I manoeuvred my hands around her middle so I had her in a tight grip, pulling her down onto me. Her chin bumping mine. "Pray do tell, what I was doing in this dream of yours?"

Bella sighed and kissed my chin. "You were fishing."

I burst out laughing. I hadn't expected that at all. How random?

"Fishing?" I said, raising one eyebrow as my laughter subsided. Bella chuckled and waved her hands by my face.

"Well, you were fishing, but you stubbed your toe on a pebble and hurt yourself. I couldn't stop laughing, you looked so funny," she explained. I was taken aback by how normal the dream was, after what we had been through, it was hard to see normalcy again.

"Sounds good, we'll have to try it someday," I said kissing her hair. Bella groaned and shifted around a bit. "Sore?" I asked, rubbing her back.

"No," Bella shot quickly, a blush coming up on her face. "No, I'm not," she mumbled into my skin. I knew better.

"Bella, every girl is sore after. It's usual," I explained.

Bella sighed and gave in, "but I don't want to be sore. It'll be fine...it won't last long." The desperation in her voice told me that round two was not far from her thoughts.

I shook my head and smiled, this woman would be the death of me. "Edward?" Bella breathed.

"Yeah?"

"Tell me you love me." I looked down into Bella's wide, brown eyes, staring at me from my chest. I swallowed thickly and cupped her face with my hand, letting my thumb glide along her smooth, blushing cheeks.

"I love you."

Bella smiled largely, her white teeth showing. She leaned forward and pulled me in to a deep kiss, both of us holding our breath as we invaded each other's mouths. She pecked my bottom lip lightly and pulled back slowly. "I love you, too."

I gave out a little laugh and she moved herself on top of me. We were both naked and I tried to divert my thoughts away from anything dirty and crude, I don't think I would have been able to handle it. Bella started to kiss my chest, randomly giving little butterfly kisses to different areas. She started to head downwards, kissing my ribcage. I laughed and halted her, grabbing her arms with my hands.

"Bella, stop," I chuckled.

Bella pouted and gave me a patronizing glare. "Not up for round two?" I fucking knew it!

"Not yet, let's just chill," I grinned, pulling her back up to me.

Bella looked disappointed. "God, what's the matter? Does it take you this long to get your stamina back?"

My mouth opened, how dare she insult my sexual skills? "No, I just want to make this more than just about sex. I'm always stocked full of energy, how dare you?"

Bella rolled her eyes and huffed, "why do you start being the considerate boyfriend with me? It's no fun."

I laughed and tickled her sides, "I'm not saying that we are going to be celibate, we just need to chill for a few. Can I not enjoy some bed time with the woman I love?"

Bella stuck her tongue out at me, "stop trying to butter me up, I want sex and now. We have forever to doe eye each other in bed."

I laughed at her abruptness and she pounced on me, shutting off my laughter with her lips. I cradled her face between my two hands and rolled us over so I was on top. I felt Bella run her hands down my chest and to my happy trail.

"Bella," I laughed, "why are you so impatient? It's not like I'm going away anytime soon."

Her hands carried on to their path and I was helpless to stop it. She reached my dick and lightly began stroking it up and down, it reacted instantly and a moan escaped my mouth.

"You say you don't want to," Bella whispered in my ear, "but your body is betraying you." Ugh, I hated the fact that she knew which buttons to press and how much my body reacted to the simplest of her touches. It was like it was attuned to her and only her. "I can feel you...if you touched me you could feel me, too."

I groaned and laid my head on her shoulder, thrusting my hips at the same time as her hand worked against me. "Bella..."

"Edward...you see that study table over there..." I didn't look; I was too busy sucking on her neck to pull away. "I want you to take me on it, or any table...Mmm...I once dreamt that we fucked on your kitchen table." I stopped and pulled back, looking her in the eyes. Does she even realise how much of a turn on that is?

"My kitchen table...at home?" I gasped. Bella bit her lip and nodded.

An animalistic urge ripped through me and I hooked my arms around Bella's back, pulling her against me. I sat up on the bed with Bella straddling me, her legs on either side of my waist.

Bella giggled as my rough movements to get her into position caused our lower regions to rub together, the heavenly feeling of her hot wetness against me nearly made me cream myself right then.

I leaned down between us, pulling her ass more towards me and grabbed my cock, leading it to her entrance. "Hmm, what happened to going slow?" Bella chuckled into my ear, biting the lobe. I growled and was about to shove myself inside of her when her voice spoke up loudly. "What's that?"

I stopped and looked at her, panting heavily. She was looking at something over my shoulder.

Frowning, I turned around, too. Bella latched her arms around my neck to keep her steady with my movements.

On the floor, near the door was a little box. Obviously shoved inside by somebody.

Bella detangled her naked body from mine and jumped out of the bed, she glanced up at the camera to make sure my jacket was still there. I watched in awe as she paddled over to the door, naked as the day she was born. I was totally right, her bum was the most peachiest ever.

Bella bent down and grabbed the small box, scowling as she pulled a yellow post-it note off from the other side. Her eyes traced the note and slowly a smile appeared on her face.

"What is it?" I asked, moving the covers across my still, rock hard erection.

Bella pulled her arms together and pulled them up to her chest, dancing in a circle. It was amusing to say the least. "Laurent, I love you!" Bella sang as she hopped her way over to me. I knew she didn't literally mean that she loved him, he must have done something that made her happy. Bella locked eyes with me as she continued dancing towards me, "Not as much as Edward, but I do..." she sang as she knelt on the bed and gave me a peck on the mouth.

I scooted to the side and held my arm out in invitation for her to snuggle up. Bella grinned and scooted as close as she could get. "Now why do you love Laurent? Do I have to take him out?" I joked.

"Nope," Bella said, popping the P. "He's a totally cool kidnapper, he can kidnap my kids any day..." then she stopped and frowned, "Well only if they were over eighteen..."

I had no idea what she was on about. "You do know I'm still seventeen right?"

"Wait...does that make me a cougar? Seen as though I am eighteen." Bella chuckled, stroking my stomach.

"Sure does." I grinned, "Now, what has made you so happy?"

Bella smiled and shoved the post-it note under my face. "Here, read it."

I coughed and gave Bella the suspicious eye; she just smiled and urged me to read it. "Bella, Edward...Here is something for you that I think you may need, don't worry I didn't tell James and I made sure you will be left alone until tomorrow morning. PS. Victoria said keep it down."

I raised my eyebrows and turned to Bella, leaning back when I saw that she was waving a packet of durex in my face. "Condoms?" I gasped.

"Hm-mm," she giggled, "just what we needed. Now we can sex ourselves out."

But I didn't find it funny; it was embarrassing and humiliating. "Oh my God, Bella. This is horrifying...How embarrassing?" I said putting my head in my hands.

"Whoa, role reversal. Aren't I meant to be the embarrassed one?" Bella chuckled nervously.

"Yes, but everyone knows what we are doing...God, how can I look Laurent or Victoria in the face after this?"

"Stop being a grandpa!" Bella shoved my arm. "So we are going to have a healthy sex life," she shrugged. "Anyway, there are ten condoms here...we have until tomorrow...why are we talking?"

I turned to look at her, smiling slightly. "What am I going to do with you? You're going to kill me, woman."

Bella bit her lip and jumped into my lap, picking up where we left off. "What a way to go..."

I nodded my agreement and pushed my face into hers, our mouths moving, our tongues moulding and our teeth clashing. Each one of us trying to gain the upper hand.

I trailed my hands down her supple body, tracing the lines from her ribs with my fingers. "Fuck...Edward, please..."

I laughed against her hairline. "You are trouble...I think you may be on the way to being a sex addict."

"You can talk..." Bella whimpered as I took her earlobe in my mouth. I chuckled and brought her hands to my mouth, kissing each finger tip. "You're...so romantic," Bella chuckled before she pushed me down on the bed aggressively, "but I'm horny and my downstairs wants some serious attention."

I laid underneath her, stunned at the kinky, controlling side of Bella. "Hmm, I think you are a dirty girl..." I said as I grabbed her hips. Bella just smirked and leaned down towards me, her soft hair tickling my chest.

Bella pushed her palms on my chest. "Edward, I want to make love to you...Slowly and nice," Bella trailed off blushing. It was adorable.

"You can make love to me anytime," I smiled. Bella looked at me and laid a gentle kiss on my lips before pulling away with a calculating look on her face.

"But after I make love to you...You will fuck me on the table, right?"

I had to laugh at how serious her face was; damn this girl had a serious thing for tables. My kind of girl. "Of course, love."

"I love it when you call me that," Bella grinned, sitting up straight on me. "Love. It's nice...If I called you love, it would sound weird though."

"No, it wouldn't," I protested.

"Maybe in the future but for now, I'll settle for something else."

"Well...You can call me whatever you like..." I smiled, pulling her face towards mine.

Our lips met and a newfound energy travelled through us. A love and arousal that mixed together made us hopeless on the road we were on. I nibbled on Bella's bottom lip, my tongue sometimes slipping out to taste her. Her hands wound their way around my neck and I could feel her tugging a handful backwards.

Bella scooted backwards on my body, my head leaning to follow her so that our lips didn't part. But Bella laughed and pushed my chest, our mouths leaving each other's with a suctioned noise. "Big boy, stay down..." She pressed her palms to my chest again, my body falling back onto the bed. "It's my turn, I'm on top."

Oh God, could she seriously get any hotter?

My hands trailed down her stomach, heading for her clit but her hands stopped me half way. I looked up at Bella in confusion. "I don't care about foreplay; I just want to make love to you now." She finished her statement by rubbing herself on my junk.

"Fuck, Bella...You're so wet..." I gasped, looking into her eyes.

Bella pulled the box of condoms in front of her nose and pulled the lid open, sticking a finger in to pull out a square foil packet. Jesus.

Bella gulped and blushed a bright red, "ermm...I don't know...I've never-" I put my hands over hers to cut her off. She smiled apologetically. As if she had anything to apologize for!

"Here," I took the packet from her and held it up. "I'll show you." Bella nodded and watched my hands closely. I pushed the condom away from the corner as I ripped the packet, making sure I didn't damage it. Pulling the sticky, horrible thing out, I shooed Bella backwards and placed the tip on my cock. I watched to see if Bella was looking and squeezed the little nubbin at the top before I slid it down. "There...Usually it goes on much faster but I wanted to show you."

Bella got all giddy and started moving over me again, a thought hit me. "Bella? Why are we using a condom?..I mean I know why but...We didn't yesterday."

I watched as Bella bit her lip and looked sheepish, "Err, well I was kind of in the heat of the moment when you asked if I was on the pill, I don't think it is effective."

My mouth opened in shock, "Not effective? Jesus, Bella..."

"Well...we only had sex once, what are the chances of little Cullen sperms making a home in my eggs right now?"

"Pretty fucking large," I said harsher than I meant to. What if I have got Bella up the duff? Shit, what if we have a baby to look after in nine months? My mind was whirling.

"Edward, don't stress, seriously. Just, let's...deal with this when we get home soon. I'll get back on the pill again, it won't matter," Bella begged.

"You know for a woman, you're knowledge of shit like this is pretty crap," I said rubbing my eyes. I felt Bella huff and move off me, the cold air hitting my body. I lifted my arm away to see Bella getting off the bed and heading towards the bathroom. Her shirt was on; this alone proved that she was in a bad mood.

"Where are you going, love?" I sighed aspirated as I leaned up on one arm.

"For a shower. Don't follow me," she hissed before she slammed the bedroom door, I rolled my eyes. The bathroom door opened again and Bella stuck her head out. "And don't call me love!" Oh shit, I guess I had pissed her off.

"Baby, don't be like this," I called, sitting up on the bed.

"No, baby either!" Her muffled yell shouted back.

"Bella then," I sighed.

"No, Isabella to you."

"But you hate Isabella, love." I smiled as I stood up, touching the icky condom that I still had on.

"Oh, shut up," Bella hissed before I heard the shower being turned on.

I shook my head and leaned against the bathroom door, my dick turning floppy. Bella was totally over-reacting and blowing my comments out of proportion. I knew that maybe I should have been more tactful; I mean if she was pregnant with my child then it was her who was going to suffer the most. Sickness, stretch marks, aches and all the rest.

My mind went into overdrive. Why was I thinking about this? I was only seventeen for fuck sake and I could possibly be a father in nine months. Jesus.

I quietly opened the bathroom door and walked inside. Bella was underneath the shower, her back was to me. My breath hitched as I took in her perfect frame, her hair had grown longer since we had been taken and it was currently stuck to her back, near her ass, looking black in colour.

I followed her hands as she wiped them towards me. Pushing her hair back from her face, gasping as water invaded her mouth.

Many trails of water cascaded down her back, slowing down slightly as they reached the dip in her back before finally speeding up again as they trailed down her ass and dripped off her.

My dick involuntarily started to harden again and a tingle started in my toes. Damn, she was trouble.

I stood there for the next few minutes, watching her wash her body in the most erotic way possible. Her hands caressing and rubbing herself as she lathered the soap on her. My breathing started to pick up and my shoulders stiffened as Bella began to wash her most intimate parts.

She threw her head back, letting out a whisper of a moan and I was done for.

I gritted my teeth and marched towards the shower; she gasped and looked around at me shocked when I opened the shower door. I didn't give her a chance to say anything as I quickly pulled her against me, my mouth furiously fusing with hers.

Her wet body rubbed against me and some of the spray from the shower hit one half of my body. I twirled Bella around, my mouth never leaving hers, until we were fully under the water.

Bella moaned into my mouth and quickly grabbed my hair as I lifted her up to me, her legs wrapping around my waist. Her core rubbing against the tip of the condom that I still had on, thankfully. Her tongue forced itself into my mouth as I pushed her against the cold, tiled wall and slammed into her with one thrust.

Bella detached herself from my mouth and moaned loudly, her voice echoing around the room as she leaned her head back on the tiles, her eyes closed and mouth open, her hands still tight in my hair.

I tightened my grip on her thighs, trying to pull her closer to me as I continued my harsh thrusts. Our wet skin and our moans mixed in with the sound of the shower, cocooning us in our own little world.

"Ah, ah, ah...fuck," Bella gasped as I pounded into her, my legs burning with the pressure.

"Yes...Bella," I whispered as water trailed down my hair into my eyes.

"Ugh...Yes!..Fuck me!" Bella said in a disjointed voice, her voice wavering as we bounced her up and down my cock. I could feel the familiar pit of fire in my stomach and the clench of my balls. I was close.

Bella leaned her head into my shoulder, sucking on the tender skin there. "I'm close...I'm so fucking close...Don't stop!" Bella screamed in a throaty voice.

"I'll never stop," I promised breathless as I changed the angle of my thrusts, sending them faster and rougher but with shorter strokes. "You feel so good...Bella, so...tight and ugh, perfect."

Bella's voice became more high-pitched as she reached one of her hands up into her own hair and grabbed a fistful. "Shit! I'm..I'm." I knew she was a few seconds away, I could feel it.

"I know, just let go," I demanded, leaning my whole body in between her legs as I kept her pinned to the wall. Suddenly, Bella let out a shriek and she wiggled around on top of me, panting heavily. Her walls clenched around me and heat surrounded me. Bella coming is the best sight and feeling in the fucking world.

I kept thrusting, never giving up my pace. Then I felt the tightening of my balls and I jerked forward, the euphoric feeling pulsing through me as I came inside of her. I gave a few more pumps, slowing down until I finally stopped.

I kept my place as I tried to catch my breath. My head was buried into Bella's neck, our bodies tightly pressed together on the shower wall. Her legs were still tight against my waist as she trembled against me and her hands were running through my hair. I felt her lean her chin on my head as she gasped for breath, too.

The only sound I could hear now was the shower and our faint breathing.

I eventually lifted my head off her and leaned back to look at her face. "Well, now that that's out of the way," she chuckled, a satisfied grin on her face.

I grinned and let her down, her legs seemed shaky and I wrapped my hands around her waist to steady her. "I really do need a shower now," I smiled as I pulled the condom off myself, chucking it in the corner of the shower so I could put it in the bin after.

Bella laughed and threw her arms around my shoulders, "I knew you wouldn't be able to resist...that was fucking hot, you just attacked me in the shower."

I felt a momentary panic. I was in a bit of a rush, what if I hurt her? "Are you OK? I didn't hurt you or anything?"

"Edward, I am more than OK. I'm walking on the moon right now." Ha, I should have known.

"I'm sorry for snapping with you, and I want you to know...If we do have a...baby," I swallowed thickly, "I will support you one hundred percent." I started to think of a little bronze haired mini-me who I could teach soccer to and read bedtime stories, the image was kind of...nice.

Bella just giggled and turned around to retrieve the shampoo. "Edward, seriously...We will be home soon and we can clear the little mistake up. Hell, we will probably be home before your sperms reach my egg."

"You don't know how long we will be here," I said raising an eyebrow. Bella rubbed shampoo in her hair and turned around to rub some in mine, too, mmm, strawberry.

"Your dad is doing the surgery tomorrow, with any luck tomorrow night we will be in our own beds." She smiled, brushing some soap suds from my forehead.

"Don't be so 'the glass is half full,' we need to be prepared for unexpected things," I scowled.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm too optimistic, but I really do think we will be OK," she said pulling my face towards her and giving me a small kiss. "Oh and you can call me love, I was just joking."

I raised my eyebrows, "more like moody."

Bella shoved my arm and pushed me under the shower, massaging my hair as she washed the shampoo out.

After we finished our shower, I patted Bella's ass and scooted her out of there whilst I cleaned up. She wrapped a towel around my waist, gleaming up at me the whole time before she wrapped a towel around herself and sashayed out of the bathroom.

I stood there for a few seconds, dazedly smiling at the door she had just left through before I finally found myself and leaned back down into the shower to pick the discarded condom, a cold draft hit a tiny patch of skin on the right hand side of my arm and I scowled, turning to find the source.

I held my breath and sat crouched on the bathroom floor near the shower, condom dangling in one hand as I listened to the silence around me. Then I heard the faintest whisper of air.

I frowned and followed the sound and the cold draft, it was coming from somewhere on the floor and I crawled slowly along until I saw the bath tub. At the corner of the wooden bath panel was a small hole. I stuck my finger into it and felt that it was freezing cold, the strong draft coming from there. I sat back away from it, what the fuck was in there to give off such a draft?

I leaned forward again and tried to pry the bath panel off more. The wood creaking slightly as it bent slowly with the pressure, the more I opened the hole, the more of a breeze came drifting through.

"Edward?!" Bella's voice made me jump and I startled back, the bath panel falling back into place.

"Yeah?!" I shouted back, still looking at the hole.

"What are you doing? Come on!" I sighed and stood up, it was probably a mouse hole or something and the coldness was just the cold brick of the house. I threw the condom in the dustbin and left the bathroom. Maybe I would investigate more later.

Bella was snuggled up in the covers, the curtains were closed and the room was dark. The only light came from the TV, which Bella was currently flipping through. "Oh, he lives," she rolled her eyes and patted the space next to her. "Hop in."

I smiled and walked over to the dresser to pull out some boxers. "Let me get some underwear first."

"Why? I haven't," Bella giggled, flapping the covers up and showing me some leg. I let out a harsh breath and scratched my hair. I needed to fuck her again.

Jumping in the bed, her naked body wrapped around mine. "You know, you never did...make love to me," I said rubbing her thighs.

"Well if you hadn't gone all Hitler on me, I would have," she said not facing me, watching the TV screen.

I smirked and leant towards her, running my nose up and down her throat. She reached her hand behind her and pulled on my hair, moaning.

I had truly succumbed to it, I was addicted to Bella. I tried to be the strong one this evening, but now that was all shot to hell. I needed to be inside Bella, every single minute of the day if I could.

I leaned over to the bedside counter and pulled another condom from the box, wafting it in her face. "I want to fuck you again," I whispered in her ear.

Bella looked smug and looked towards me, "now who's changed their tune. I thought you wanted bed time."

"I want you," I growled playfully and pulled Bella on top of me so her legs were straddling my waist. "I haven't worn you out have I?"

"Never," Bella smirked plucking the condom from my hands. I watched in silence as she repeated what I had showed her, rolling the condom on smoothly and pecking it when she finished. Making my hips buck involuntarily.

She leaned herself over me and kissed me gently, cradling my face between her hands. I grabbed the back of her hair, clenching and unclenching fistfuls as I held her in place. With her lips still attached to mine she lowered herself onto me, her heat enveloping me and welcoming me in with ease.

I ran my hands down her back and slid them around to her waist. Bella sighed and leaned back, sitting up, her palms on my chest. We locked eyes as she began to slowly rock herself over me. I felt every inch of myself slip further inside her; the feeling was bliss.

I guided Bella up and down as she bounced on top of me, her legs crooked at either side of my hips.

"Edward...It' so deep," Bella said, almost in a trance. I chuckled and thrust upwards into her harder. "Oh, God," Bella moaned, her head lolling back and her eyes closed.

I ran my left hand up to her face, turning her towards me. "Look at me...Bella? Look at me when you come." Bella turned towards me, her glazed eyes meeting mine.

The intimacy of the moment was too much. My face screwed up and I struggled to keep my eyes open, but I did, I never lost eye contact with Bella. Her bounces became less of a rhythm and her mouth started to open into the universal 'O' shape.

I grunted as I took over most of the thrusts, ramming into her upwards, roaring as I tried to use all my strength.

"FUCK!! EDWARDDDD!" she suddenly screamed, drawing out my name. There was nothing better than hearing her say my name in the throes of passion.

She clenched against me again, heat and moisture seeping around my cock. The feeling causing me to explode with her.

Bella collapsed on my chest, her hair all sweaty and her body sticky. "Whoa..." she breathed. "I love sex."

I chuckled and tightened my arms around her. "Me too...but with you."

Bella giggled and pulled herself off me, both of us whimpering at the loss. She laid down to the side of me as I pulled the other condom off and put it in the bin by the bed. I laid back down and let out a harsh breath, throwing an arm over my eyes.

"Now, I'm pretty tired," Bella said with a yawn. I turned around and enveloped her in my arms, snuggling her into my chest.

"Go to sleep, I'll be here when you wake up."

"M'okay," Bella gasped against my skin before she fell silent, her soft breaths filling the room.

I smiled and touched her soft cheek as I closed my eyes. Tomorrow was another day, who knew what it's going to bring?

One thing I hoped: More sex.

* * *

**BPOV**

I could see Edward on a deck chair; he was in the back yard of the Cullen house, a glass of cold lemonade in front of him. I walked over and he patted his lap, "come sit with me."

I smiled and sat down on his legs; he kissed my neck and pulled out a newspaper from the side of him. "Where are your mom and dad?" I asked picking up his pen for him.

"They're with the boys by the oak tree," Edward smiled as he turned to the newspaper. "What has four letters and means to walk around? First letter R."

"Roam," I said almost immediately. "Any idea when they will be back?"

Edward lifted his head up and smiled, pointed over my shoulder. I frowned and turned around, a smile creeping up my face as two little figures ran towards me, Carlisle and Esme trailing slowly behind them.

"Oh God, trouble," I whispered to Edward and stood up. He laughed and took a sip of his drink.

The little boys were drawing closer, laughing and out of breath as they raced towards us, trying to get to us first. One little dude wrapped his arm around my leg, the other ran around me and jumped into Edward's arms.

"Hey, Buddy," Edward chuckled, readjusting the cap on the little brown haired boy's head.

"Hey, Daddy."

I frowned and turned to the little boy by my leg, his copper hair swaying in the breeze. He turned to the ground and began banging a pebble onto the ground, it making a loud banging noise. He turned his face up towards me, his beauty breathtaking as he carried on banging on the ground. "Mommy, can I have some ice cream?"

I woke up with a start, the same banging in my head. Fuck me, what a dream! I guess that's what you get when you don't properly use protection, you start seeing babies and children and...Edward's offspring...God.

I was still half asleep and I rubbed my eyes, the banging still going.

I turned to Edward's side of the bed and noticed that he was missing. Where was he? He said he would be here when I woke up.

Then as my mind cleared, I realised that the banging was coming from the bathroom. "Edward?" I called groggily, lying back on the pillows.

"Yeah...I...I won't be but a minute," he said back, his voice sounded strained and he continued banging.

I groaned and blinked up at the ceiling. "What are you doing in there? That must be one hell of a shit!" I shouted, chuckling afterwards.

"Be quiet," he said amused, "I'll be out in a minute; I'm just...Looking at something."

I rolled my eyes and swung myself out of bed, yawning as I picked up one of Edward's shirts and slipped it on. The only item of clothing I was wearing. I walked to the TV and turned it on, putting on the early morning news. The news channel broadcasted that it was 8.01 am.

I winced as I sat down on the bed, my lower regions burning a fire through me. Maybe all that sex wasn't such a good idea after all, but it sure as hell was fucking amazing.

I sighed and laid back on the bed as I thought of how Edward had practically mauled me in the shower and the way we had tenderly made love just ten minutes later on this exact bed. I was sprung with the sudden urge to jump up and down with joy. Edward was incredible and he was all mine!

No one would ever take him away from me.

My eyes drifted to the study table and I cocked my head to the side. If I remember correctly, Edward did promise to fuck me on that thing.

My lower regions tingled at the thought.

I suddenly heard a loud bang and a crack. I shot up off the bed as Edward let out a groaning noise.

My eyes darted around the room, not knowing what to do. "Edward?.." I said tentatively.

"Here," Edward shouted, smiling brightly as he came out of the bathroom, making me jump about ten feet in the air.

* * *

_5 Years Ago_

_I watched as I stood in the middle of the precinct, some little children were darting around my legs, chasing each other._

"_Brats," I muttered, picking my camera up from around my neck._

_I squinted with one eye, put the camera to my face and zoomed the lens across the river to the Houses of Parliament. Boring, yes. But when would I ever get to see a landmark like this again._

_I was about to click the button when a hand landed on my shoulder, jerking me forward and making me take a picture of my shoes. "Damn it," I hissed turning around. Edward was chuckling, his hands buried deep into his grey pea-coat._

"_Oh, sorry Swan. Did I knock you off balance?" he laughed._

"_Touch me again and I'll make sure you can't touch anything else for the rest of your life," I spat, turning around to take the picture properly._

"_Ohh, huffy. Sorry, Mom," he said shaking with laughter. I kicked my leg out at him and pulled my coat tighter as I walked around him. "Seriously though? The Houses of Parliament?"_

"_Well, I'm never going to see it again, am I?" I said rolling my eyes as he ran up to me._

"_Why not? My dad has dual nationality, you could get one, too."_

_I shot him a withering look, "yeah, but he's not my dad. I couldn't apply."_

"_Well I could, then you could marry me" I turned to him sharply in disgust. "Just for like a week when you wanted to come here, then we could get a divorce," he smiled, thinking he was really smug._

"_OK, one, I'm not even that desperate to come back to London anyway, and two, I wouldn't marry you even if you were the last man on earth." Gross._

"_Touché," Edward smiled as we reached his parents. _

"_Right kids, how about we go see if we can make the Queen's guards move?" Carlisle smiled, "me and my friends used to try all the time when we were younger."_

_Edward and I shot each other a bored gaze. "Sure," Edward falsely smiled, "lead the way."_

_It took us twenty minutes to reach the palace and the four of us stood on the pathway, looking at the scary looking Queen's guards. "So, hmm, who wants to try first?" Esme said._

"_Mom..." Edward whined._

"_Edward, we are in England now," Carlisle said, giving him an evil eye. Edward sighed and turned his eyes towards his mom._

"_Mum." He glanced at Carlisle's smiling face. "How about you go first?"_

_Esme smiled and hesitantly walked up to the guard, meekly waving her hand in his face before she giggled and ran back. "I think he moved."_

"_No, Aunt Esme. He didn't," I chuckled; she shot me a look that said 'shut up.'_

_Edward went up next, full of determination. I smirked and crossed my arms ready to enjoy the show. He pranced around in front of the guard, pulling ninja moves and some moves I didn't even have names for. He slipped and fell into a puddle, the back of his trousers were soaked._

_I let out a massive laugh and Edward scowled as he stood up. Walking back towards us with a waddle. "Piss your pants?" I mouthed._

_He shot me the bird and walked away red faced._

"_Looks like it's going to rain, typical English weather...How about a trip to the London Dungeons?" Carlisle smiled. I had always wanted to go to the dungeons so I leapt at the chance, hugging Carlisle tightly as we walked away from the guards._

"_God, don't get too excited," Edward said behind us sarcastically. No doubt still waddling._

_Carlisle bought our tickets and led us inside. "Now, it's a tour so stay together," Esme warned as we set off behind a queue of fifteen more people._

_Edward and I were at the back of the group, looking left and right all the time as we headed through with the others. Carlisle and Esme were in front of us, pointing at the various things._

_We finally entered a large mirror maze room. God, I hated these things. _

_Edward chuckled beside me and I knew he was enjoying my pain. One of the dungeon's actors, dressed up as someone resembling death, jumped out at me. I shrieked and clutched onto Edward's arm. "I don't like it," I said closing my eyes._

"_You wanted to come," Edward said blandly, but kept his arm hooked with mine. "Just follow the others and we will be out in no time."_

_I kept clutched onto Edward as we walked around the different rooms, each one giving me a fright to which Edward just laughed. In the Great Plague room, the smell of dead bodies hit my nose; I quickly covered my face with my hand, turning towards Edward._

_Edward was laughing with his hand over his mouth, too. "Fuck, that stinks," he laughed._

_We finally past all of the other exhibits before we got to the Jack the Ripper one. This room seemed to be OK so Edward let go of my arm to talk to his dad. Esme turned around to talk to me and we laughed about how the lady dolls looked strangely like someone Edward and I went to school with. Tanya._

_Carlisle pulled Esme back to him and they wandered off to look at some more of the exhibits. I turned around to look for Edward but he wasn't there._

_Frowning, I looked around the room. Carlisle and Esme were over there, but no Edward._

"_Edward?" I said loudly. I pursed my lips and began walking around the dark room, passing the displays of the victims of the Ripper._

_I stopped near the end of the room and turned towards a model in the corner, it was of a pretty woman. Well, I guessed she was pretty when she was alive._

_I studied the model for a few minutes, taken aback by how a man could kill such a beautiful looking woman._

_As I began to turn around, Edward leaped towards me from behind with the doll on my left hand side. "Arghh!!!" he shouted._

_I screamed at the top of my lungs and sprinted across the room. People were staring at me like I was some freak and Edward was just crouched down on the floor, howling with laughter. I realised then that my whole body was shaking and trembling. Without choice, I burst into tears._

_Edward straightened up and looked extremely guilty. "Bella, darling," Esme said putting her arm around me, "what happened?"_

_I put my hand on my chest and took a deep breath, "I was just...something scared me." I shot a pointed glance at Edward._

"_Do you want to leave?" Carlisle asked._

"_No...I'll be OK," I said, wiping the tears from my cheeks. Esme and Carlisle nodded, leaving me alone with Edward as he approached me._

"_Sorry," he mumbled, letting a small smile cross his face. "But it was funny though."_

_I narrowed my eyes at him and stomped on his foot. "Fucking asshole!"_

_I waltzed off, leaving him holding his foot. Some man Edward turned out to be._

* * *

Edward looked ridiculously happy. He was wearing a black t-shirt and some black khaki pants, both items hugging his perfect body tightly. My mouth watered and I walked towards him, one thing on my mind.

"You'll never guess-" I cut off his sentence with my mouth. I really didn't want to guess, I just wanted to feel.

He kept trying to tell me something but I kept cutting him off. He finally gave up and sighed, kissing me fully back. He grabbed the back of my head and pulled me closer.

I detached my lips from his and grabbed his hands, pulling him along with me as I walked backwards towards the table. He stood motionless as I dropped his hands and pulled myself to sit on the table. I crossed my legs, my bare legs showing and crooked my finger towards him, my eyebrows raised.

Edward's eyes trailed up my body until he finally met my eyes. Smirking out of the corner of his mouth. Fuck me.

Ten minutes later and I was in ecstasy, my back rubbing against the cool table top as Edward pounded into me over and over. My legs were on his shoulders and he was drilling into me so hard that I couldn't form a coherent sentence.

We were both naked and our skin was slapping together in a harsh, fast rhythm. The table was squeaking and the legs were rocking on the wooden floor with our movements. I was right; this was well worth waiting for.

Edward had his arms wrapped around my legs as he held them near his chest. He suddenly widened them, splitting my legs to the side. The action causing him to slip in further.

"Ohhh, Fuck!" I said rubbing my hand down my stomach. Edward was grunting and gripping my legs tightly.

"Tell me who you fucking belong to...Tell me how good this feels!" Edward demanded in a husky voice as he let go of my right leg and began to rub furiously on my clit.

"Oh...God, you have...No idea," I whispered out the words.

"Tell me who you belong to!"

"Ahh...You, I belong to you!"

"I love you so much, Bella. I'm going to fuck you every day for the rest of my life," he hissed, leaning forward to suck on my nipple.

"Yes!" I gasped, "Don't ever stop. I love you."

"I won't ever leave you...ugh, fuck."

I knew he was close so I brought one of my hands up behind his hair, pulling him towards me. Our bodies were laid on the table, our bottom halves still moving frantically. We kissed in time with our thrusts, our tongues fighting against one another.

I felt the familiar feeling in my stomach and I held back, wanting to prolong our actions.

"Just let go, Bella," Edward whispered, kissing my ear. So I did.

I screamed and hooked myself around him as my body convulsed and the incredible feeling of my orgasm ripped through my body. I leaned forward and began to massage Edward's balls, knowing he was close.

"Ungh, fuck sake, Bella. Fuck," he shouted.

"That's it...I want you to come inside of me." My words hit something in him and he jerked forward, still pumping as I felt his hot liquid release.

Edward kept thrusting in tiny little jerks before he collapsed on my chest. "Table sex is the best," he muttered into my chest.

I laughed and took a deep breath of his hair. Hmm he smelt like Edward.

A knocking at the door made us both startle. Edward quickly detached himself from me and threw on his boxers and khaki trousers. I jumped off the table and wrapped myself in Edward's shirt again.

The knocking started again, getting more forceful.

Edward pulled on his t-shirt as he opened the door. "Yeah?"

"We need you both downstairs, now." I heard the voice of Victoria hiss. "And take that jacket from that camera."

I looked up to see that Edward's jacket was still dangling from the camera, standing on the bed; I leaned up and unhooked it. "Sure, we'll be down in a sec." Edward said.

Victoria huffed and marched off down the corridor. "What's her problem?" I demanded, sitting on the bed.

"I don't know, just get dressed, we need to go down," Edward said, running his hands in his freshly fucked hair.

He went into the bathroom and began banging around again. I pulled out a red top with some dark blue jeans, throwing them on lazily.

"So, I'm ready!" I shouted.

Edward came out of the bathroom, all sweaty and dishevelled as I opened the door to the room. "What?" he asked.

"What are you doing in there?" I said as we headed down the hallway.

"There's a-"

"Edward, Bella." I turned around at the voice of Laurent. He jogged up behind us and clasped Edward on the back. They seemed to be having a private conversation, Laurent occasionally bumping elbows with Edward and sniggering.

Edward flushed red and began walking faster. I turned to Laurent and he winked at me. Oh God.

"So, is breakfast important this morning?" I asked.

"No, Your father is doing the operation early. It's been re-scheduled to this morning instead. Aro has insisted we watch by live video," Laurent smiled as we walked down, I guess he was happy by the fact that Jane was getting better.

"That's great...Sooner the better," Edward smiled, brushing his hand against mine. I turned my palm up and slipped my fingers through his.

The three of us walked into the living area. Everybody else was already there, chatting amongst themselves and huddled in little corners. James sat off to the side with Aro, the pair deep in discussion. Laurent gave a weird, frustrated noise and walked over to them.

I kept myself close to Edward as I looked around the room. Caius caught my eye and began thrusting his hips forward and motioning spanking with his hand. I curled my lips up at him and turned away.

"Edward, just think. If this goes right we could be home...tonight," I smiled, pulling him towards me. He offered me a small smile back.

Aro spoke up and gathered us around the sofa chairs; some people left the room, which made more space for us all to fit.

As always, Laurent plugged the video feed into the TV and set it to the right channel. Edward and I sat on the floor, our knees side by side as we watched the screen.

The video was still in its same position, showing Jane sideways as she lay in her bed, hooked up to many machines.

Nurses flitted around the room, prepping Jane for surgery. Many had their back to the cameras so we couldn't see what was going on.

"Why don't they fucking move?" James hissed in the corner. Laurent shot him an intense glare.

We all watched in silence as Carlisle entered the room, putting on some white sterile gloves. "Jane Volturi, aged ten," he muttered, noting something down in a note book. "Aro, when I am finished, I want my son and god-daughter back, do you understand?"

"Yes," Aro spoke calmly, his hands shaking.

Carlisle nodded and darted his eyes towards Edward and me. "You'll be home soon, OK?"

Edward and I nodded, not knowing what to say. Carlisle looked at Aro one more time before he straightened up and headed towards Jane.

My heart sped up and I remembered briefly that I didn't like blood. What if Jane bleeds? A lot...Shit. "Tell me if she bleeds," I whispered furiously to Edward. He grinned and squeezed my hand for encouragement.

Everybody in the room was silent as we watched Carlisle stand behind Jane's head, pulling two wires out that were attached to her skull. I already felt queasy.

A nurse wheeled a cart with a silver tray on it towards Carlisle. He lifted a mask over his face and proceeded to take a scalpel from the tray. I knew this was going to be bad.

I looked away from the TV and turned my head towards the other side of the room. I saw James, grimacing at the TV before he looked down, too. Ha, who was this guy kidding, he was a murderer yet he couldn't watch an operation on TV. Pussy.

I felt Edward squeeze my hand and I turned towards him, he was still looking at the screen, his eyes shimmering. I took a deep breath and turned towards the TV, too.

From what I could see, Carlisle was prodding Jane's head with the scalpel. A section of Jane's hair was placed on another table as the side.

Carlisle continued cutting and pulling tiny things from Jane's head for the next twenty minutes, my stomach feeling sicker by the second.

I heard the thud of metal grinding against bone and I sank my head into Edward's shoulder. He pulled me closer and kissed my hair, squeezing me tightly. I felt comforted and safe in Edward's arms as the churning of metal on bone continued.

It was finally when Carlisle pulled out a piece of bone that I had to look away again. I closed my eyes and started to breathe slowly, trying to get past the dizziness.

When it finally stopped, I kept my eyes closed and my face buried into Edward, breathing in his scent.

I heard Carlisle and the nurses mumbling to each other as there was a wet sound. Ugh, god, I really am going to pass out.

Then out of nowhere a loud beeping started. I whipped my head around to the TV and saw Carlisle with panic on his face, holding his hands out. The nurses in the room were rushing around, pulling another piece of machinery towards Jane.

"BP dropping," said a nurse.

I saw Aro stand up in the corner of my eye. "Carlisle, what is happening?! What is going on?!"

But Carlisle didn't answer; he was nodding furiously to some of the nurses. "Dr. Cullen, she's crashing," one of the nurses said in a rushed voice.

A faint noise came from the hospital room an almost hissing. Then the beep stopped and stayed on one continuous note. Now, that was a medical term I understood.

I sat up on my knees and touched the necklace on my neck, tears falling down my cheeks. Jane couldn't die; she was just a little girl. She couldn't.

"Carlisle!" Aro roared as he walked to the TV, grasping it on either side. I struggled to see as I saw Carlisle pull a defibrillator from the side of Jane.

A loud noise bleeped, "charged!" shouted a nurse. Carlisle placed the metal plates over Jane's chest.

"Clear!" Jane's body arched and dropped just as fast. The heart monitor still sending out the flat line signal.

A high-pitched noise started again, "Charging...Charged."

Carlisle hit Jane again, the flat line still going. Aro gripped his hair and walked backwards, numbly from the TV. "It's over...she's dead...it's over."

James stood up to put a hand on Aro's shoulder. The sound of the flat line and Carlisle's hurried voice were all in the background as I kept my eyes on Aro. He shook his head from side to side looking at the floor.

Slowly he raised his head to look at Edward and me. I felt Edward tug me next to him firmly.

Aro scowled and turned around in the fastest move I had ever seen him do, pulling the gun from James's inside pocket. James reached out to try and grab it back, but his hands just slipped past the metal.

I watched in horror and Aro pointed the gun at Edward and me. Everybody around us moved to the side as Aro's furious face stared at us from behind a gun. "My daughter dies...I kill you, that's fair." His eyes were rimmed red.

"Aro, don't-" James started but cut off when Aro shot the gun. A piece of ceiling fell to the ground.

My heart beat against my chest erratically. I clung to Edward as my sobs filled the room; I wasn't ready to die. I didn't want to die.

Suddenly Edward pulled me behind him, his back to my face as he crouched defensively in front of me. I groaned and grabbed the back of his t-shirt, trying to pull him back. He didn't move an inch.

"Aro," Edward said slowly, "this isn't our fault-"

"I never said it was, but my daughter is dead...I want retribution!" He shouted poking the gun in Edward's face.

"You're not a killer...You don't want to do this. You will regret it for the rest of your life," Edward pleaded.

"I don't have a life, boy. My daughter is dead," Aro shouted, cocking the gun. I saw James moving his feet side to side next to him.

The flat line still echoed from the TV, Carlisle was desperately shouting.

"Aro...Please think about this. Do you think Jane would have wanted you to be a killer?" Edward said quietly, standing up.

Aro's hands shook as he held the gun at Edward, his lip trembled and tears spilled over onto his wrinkled cheeks. I kept a tight hold onto Edward's trousers; he was staying with me, dead or alive.

"You're not a killer or a bad person...You don't have to do this. Jane would want better," Edward reasoned, still keeping a crouch over me.

Aro kept his gun towards Edward but his eyes wavered, debating. "I never wanted it to be like this...I just wanted her to be healthy and looked after."

"She will be," Edward said calmly.

"How can she be? When she's dead and not with me?" Aro said depressed, his eyes looking behind everyone in the room now. "Jane was the only good thing in my life," he laughed slightly, the gun wavering. "I can't live in a world where she isn't." He turned to look Edward square in the eyes, "you're right...she would have wanted better."

He stayed frozen for a second, both Edward and Aro staring at each other. I sobbed quietly behind, wishing for someone to save us.

A slight smile tugged on his face and he moved the gun away from Edward and placed it under his chin. "No!" Edward shouted before a resounding bang echoed around the room.

Edward jerked back and I felt warm droplets land on my leg. Opening my eyes, I looked down. Blood.

Through the gap in Edward's legs, I saw the gun drop to the floor and Aro's body follow it, his weight dropping to the floor.

There was nothing on Aro's shoulders but mangled pieces of flesh and hair, his entire face had been blown away. Everybody was silent.

My breathing started to hyperventilate and I felt panic and dizziness rush through me. Edward was motionless in front of me, not moving.

The ceiling was covered in blood, it was dripping from above. My eyes closed and my mouth opened in shock until finally my voice found me.

I screamed as loud as I could, shuffling back from Aro's body. I couldn't stop screaming. This set off Heidi who started screaming, too. All around the room, noises and groans started up. I covered my ears and closed my eyes, trying to shut out everything. All I could see was Aro blowing his own head off.

Edward bent down in front of me as he rubbed my hair out of eyes. I clutched at him but my hand touched the wet t-shirt he wore. I pulled my hand back and noticed it was covered in blood. Edward was covered in blood.

Edward searched my eyes, a far off look in his face. His face was covered in tiny specks of blood and I actually felt disgusted with him.

I screamed again as Edward tried to soothe me, cradling me to his chest. He kept my eyes away from the corpse and rocked me about.

I heard his own heart beating a mile a minute, his breathing was erratic and he kept making strange noise in his throat. A sudden feeling of nausea hit me and I pulled away from him, leaning to my other side on my hands and knees as I vomited on the floor. Again and again.

I faintly heard people crying and talking in hurried whispers. Trying to comprehend what just happened.

Then I heard something. Something that was going to make this situation a hell of a lot worse. Something that has just caused this whole situation to turn about. There was a beeping noise.

Everybody stopped talking and turned to the TV, Carlisle was scrambling across the room to get to the camera. "She's OK, she's OK. We have got a pulse again. Aro? Aro?"

My heart dropped and I touched the necklace on my neck again as I looked up into Carlisle's face. His eyes looked into mine until suddenly the TV made a dull noise and the picture shut off.

"What are you doing?" I heard Victoria demand.

Edward suddenly gripped me and pulled me next to him. I searched to see what was happening when I saw boots next to the TV.

My eyes scanned upwards to the TV plug, dangling from _his_ hand. In his other hand was the gun Aro had used; he was keeping it tightly to his chest.

My eyes reached his face and I felt like being sick again. _He_ was smiling smugly and waving the gun around.

"Well, now that the big boss has gone. It's time to start following my rules."

* * *

**Poor Aro, Jane was alive after all :( So who do you think the bad guy is at the end?? hmmm Reviews are better than a shower/table sexin Edward :D Let me know what you think ;)**

**Follow me on twitter because I actually give quite a lot of spoilers for this story on there (link on my profile)**

**BTW someone actually did do that to me in the London Dungeons and I absolutely shit myself! It wasn't pleasant at all lol x**


	22. Sacrifice For Her

**A/N - Back with another dramatic chapter!! Thank you to my beta _luv2readff, _all my readers/reviewers/alerters/fav'ers!! We are now over 2000 reviews, 1000 alerts and like 110,000 hits! It's amazing- Thank you!!**

**This chapter is for all the people who demanded I post it right now!**

**You can add me on Twitter (link on profile) for info on the story and spoilers, you can also talk to me and ask any Q's! I will answer lol**

**Warnings- This chapter includes VIOLENCE/DEATHS and it's also a pretty angsty chapter :(**

* * *

**EPOV**

I made sure my arm was latched tight around Bella's shoulders.

My head and body was numb, my eyes stung and I was sticky all over. Sticky with blood.

I swallowed a couple of times to try to keep the sick down. Bella had done enough of that for both of us.

I wanted to lie down on the floor. I wanted to scratch my eyes out. My body was shaking uncontrollably and I felt the need to breathe every half a second. Aro had shot himself in the head, right in front of my face. My mind was blank.

The fact that I wanted to fall down any second didn't matter, or the fact that I wanted a shower, so I could scrub my body raw of all traces of Aro. All that mattered was the girl next to me.

I had to protect Bella no matter what. She was the first priority, especially now everything was going to change for the worst.

We had lost our security blanket, so to speak. He was lying across the room, not ten feet away, with no fucking face. No one was going to protect us now.

My eyes scanned upwards. Up his trouser leg and his too small t-shirt, the cursed gun in his hand. He was looking directly at me, a patronizing smile on his face, and no remorse for the suicidal actions of Aro. He only cared about one thing: Power.

I had thought that he was on our side.

When I was talking to Aro he seemed intent to try and stop him. The shuffling of the feet and the warnings for him to stop. I should have known it was all a fraud; I mean in what planet was it ever possible that James would ever turn good.

"What the hell are you doing?" Victoria screeched from somewhere behind me. "Who the hell do you think you are? 'My rules!' You're no martyr!"

James turned his face away from me and looked behind us. He pointed the gun in front of him, earning a collection of gasps. "Shut it sweet cheeks, I'm the one with the gun." He waved it around to clarify his point.

"What are you going to do? Shoot me!" Victoria challenged.

"Nah, I'd fuck you one last time first."

Bella was still shaking next to me, her face buried in my shoulder. I couldn't let this psycho hurt her; I needed to get us far away. I knew how, it was just getting there.

"James, what the fuck do you think you're doing man?" Caius said from beside me. "You crazy or something?"

"Don't ever call me fucking crazy!" James roared, causing Bella to shudder against me.

"Forget it, Caius. Don't rise to him; he isn't going to do shit," Marcus said in a calm voice, twiddling his thumbs as he sat on the sofa behind us.

James turned his glare to him. "Won't do anything?" He said incredulously. "Do you want me to prove how serious I am?"

"Go ahead, humour me."

James pulled his mouth up into a side smirk and I knew it was coming before it even happened. I was too used to this killing shit by now. I didn't want it to happen; Marcus was one of the kidnappers who I had actually warmed to. Something told me he was a good person deep down.

A bang shot out around the room and I heard Marcus slump to the sofa. "Marcus!" Caius cried, stopping in his tracks as James pointed the gun towards him.

Bella's scared scream pierced my ears and I held her close to my chest.

* * *

_12 Years Ago_

_Emmett punched me on the shoulder as we ran into my house through the back door. Both of us gasping for breath in laughter._

_My shirt was sticky with sweat and the rim of my forehead, where my cap rested was soaked through._

_"Dude, we rock," Emmett laughed. "We are the awesome of awesomeness."_

_"Is awesomeness even a word?" I said with a raised eyebrow as we walked into my kitchen. My dad sat at the counter, a newspaper pressed to his nose and a glass of iced tea of the counter in front of him. _

_"Hey, Dad," I sighed, pulling myself up onto the stool opposite him._

_"Whoa, careful. Hey, monster, what you doing?"_

_I poked my thumb next to me, "Emmett and I are building a tree house."_

_Emmett smiled and waved a large hand at my dad, "Yo, Dr. Cullen."_

_"Hello, Emmett," my dad chuckled, taking a sip of his drink. He folded his paper up and placed it on the side. "So a tree house you say? How did you do that?"_

_"Well, you did the actual tree house for us, but we have built the stairs," I said sheepishly. I forgot to mention to Emmett that my dad helped me build the actual thing._

_"That's very good. Any of you thinking of a job in labouring when you get older?"_

_Emmett turned to look at me like I had two heads. "What's a labourer?"_

_"I don't know," I whispered back._

_"A labourer is-"_

_My dad was cut off as our front door opened and Uncle Charlie's booming voice filled the air. "No, that's naughty! Stop it!"_

_My dad frowned and slid off his stool, "What the-"_

_Charlie came running into the kitchen, both his hands on his bottom as he grimaced. Bella ran in behind him, laughing as she held his hips and tried to bite his bum. "No biting!" Charlie said, Bella just chuckled and tried again. "No!"_

_Bella pulled back and showed her full set of teeth to my dad. "I've got a full set of teeth now."_

_My dad laughed and picked her up, "That you have, let me see." I watched as Bella opened her mouth and my dad squinted as he looked inside the yucky place. Eww._

_Bella had on her frilly white dress that my mom had bought her for Christmas last year. It was bunched up as my dad held her up, his hand underneath her bottom. She had put on some white socks and shiny black shoes. She was such a girly girl._

_"She's taken to biting me," Charlie grimaced. "Some kid bit her at school, now she's picked it up."_

_"Aww, well that wasn't very nice," my dad said pushing Bella's nose. She squealed and swatted him away._

_"Hey, kids," Charlie said, knocking Emmett and my heads together. "What you boys doing?"_

_"We were building a tree house, why don't we show Uncle Charlie?" Emmett said, pushing my arm. He had taken up my name for Charlie._

_"It's no girls allowed," I said, shooting a pointed glance at Bella. She stuck her tongue out at me._

_"Are you saying I'm a girl?" Charlie said surprised. Emmett and I burst out in laughter. Charlie was the best; he was so funny._

_We took Charlie and my dad outside to the tree house as Bella played around, trying to catch butterflies in the flowerbed. _

_"It's really, really high though," I warned, pulling my cap off._

_"Edward, your hair is all sweaty," Bella giggled as she ran towards us. Ugh, why couldn't she just go away!_

_"Go away." I hissed, "No girls allowed."_

_"Edward," my dad said in a tone, "Bella is your sister, so she can go in the tree house."_

_"She's not my sister," I huffed as Emmett chuckled. "She's annoying."_

_"That's my baby girl," Charlie said with an eyebrow raise. "You be careful what you say or I might just have to arrest you." Ahh, no. I didn't want to go to prison._

_"I'm sorry Uncle Charlie," I said quickly as my dad and he laughed._

_"Bella's a cool girl anyway," Emmett shrugged. "She can play." I was momentarily taken aback. Emmett didn't even like Bella._

_"Eww, Emmett and Bella sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-" Emmett cut off my singing with a shove._

_"Shut up," he scowled._

_"It's nearly six foot high, not that big," my dad was saying to Charlie in front of us. "I thought it would be a good idea for the kids."_

_Suddenly my cap was snatched out of my hands, "Hey!"_

_Bella giggled and put the cap on her head, imitating being a boy. She looked so stupid._

_"S'up," she said in a deeper voice. _

_"Give me that back!" I crossed my arms over my chest._

_"Yeah, Bellie Wellie, give it back," Emmett joined in._

_"Don't call me names or I will tell my dad."_

_"Ohh, I'm scared," Emmett laughed before he ran towards our parents._

_I turned back to Bella to see her inspecting my hat. "I like this, can I keep it?"_

_"No, you can't!" I shouted pulling it off her head. Her head yanked forward and her hair looked all messy._

_"I'm telling my dad you pulled my hair now!" Bella said before she stomped away._

_"No, please don't! I'll let you play in the tree house."_

_"With you and Emmett?" I nodded. "And you will be nice?" I nodded again. "OK."_

* * *

_Half an hour later and the three of us were up in the little tree house. "We should play a game," I said, picking at my Velcro shoes._

_"Let's play Mommies and Daddies," Bella said exited._

_"No way! That's gross," Emmett said sticking out his tongue._

_"Well you could be the child and Edward and I will be Mommy and Daddy," Bella smiled. Huh? No, I didn't want to be daddy with Bella. Mommies and Daddies got married and had yucky babies._

_"I'm not marrying you!" I protested._

_Bella looked hurt. "Why? It's only pretend."_

_"But I don't want to play pretend babies with you."_

_Emmett guffawed with laughter. "Eww, your babies would be ugly."_

_"So would yours and smelly!" Bella shouted back. Emmett looked really angry._

_"Let's go get some drinks," I said scooting forward. "Bella stay here, Emmett and I will bring some back."_

_"OK," she sighed, lying down._

_Emmett and I climbed down the ladder and headed towards the house. When I looked behind me, Emmett was laying the tree house stairs on the grass, laughing as he ran over to me. "She can't get out now."_

_I laughed back and we headed back inside. Stopping to watch some of Hey Arnold, too._

_Suddenly I saw Charlie bolt out of the back door, my dad close on his heels. Emmett turned to look at me, "Uh-Oh," we both said at the same time._

_We got off the sofa and ran out into the garden. I could hear Bella screaming and my eyes widened._

_Emmett and I got closer and I saw my dad and Charlie stood around Bella who was on the ground, the ladder still on the grass._

_My dad was cupping Bella's mouth and Charlie was pacing up and down. He saw Emmett and I approach, "What did you do?! Do you take the ladder down?!" I had never seen Uncle Charlie mad before and he scared me. I shook my head and looked at the ground._

_Bella was still screaming, tears down her face as my dad blocked out the bottom of her face._

_He moved his hand and I saw what all the screaming was about. Bella's head was in the air as my dad told her to lean her head back._

_Bella's mouth was full of blood and there was blood all down the front of her white dress. I felt really bad._

_Bella scrunched her face up as she cried more, her teeth showing. I could see that two of Bella's front teeth were missing._

_"What happened sweetie?" My dad said, trying to clean her chin with a tissue from his pocket._

_Bella kept sniffing in between sobs. "I...I tried to...to get down...but there was no...no ladder."_

_Emmett shuffled next to me and Charlie shot the pair of us a glare. "Come on, Bells." He picked her up and walked to the house._

_"I'm very disappointed, Edward," my dad said, his eyes glancing briefly at Emmett._

_The fact that Bella had hurt herself, Charlie was mad and my dad was disappointed made me burst into tears. I put my arm over my face as I cried, embarrassed that I was doing it in front of Emmett._

_My dad sighed, "Come on, let's go inside."_

* * *

Bella screamed again. Her and Heidi's sobs filled the room as the men shouted profanities and cursed towards James.

I turned towards Bella, pulling her from my shoulder. Her eyes were closed tight and she was shaking her head side to side, tears falling down her cheeks. Her right cheek that had been resting on my shirt was smudged with blood from my shirt.

"Bella, open your eyes, look at me," I whispered to her over the ruckus in the room.

Slowly she opened them, heartbreak evident on her face. "He killed Marcus," she whispered, trembling.

I didn't answer anything to that, I just cupped her face and brought her closer to me. "I'm going to get you out of this, whether it kills me. You are not going to get hurt here," I promised and I meant it.

Bella let out a sob again and clutched me to her, burying herself in me again. I rested my chin on her head as silence took over the room again. I watched over her head as Laurent checked Marcus's pulse, his legs crouched down next to me.

Marcus's eyes were wide open and a little trail of blood was coming out of his mouth. He looked pretty dead to me.

Suddenly Marcus sucked in a harsh breath and began gargling. Laurent flew backwards in surprise and I frowned as Marcus struggled to breathe. Why was no one helping him?

I let go of Bella gently and kneeled towards Marcus. He was thrashing about on the sofa as he held his chest.

I grabbed his shoulders and tried to hold him still as I looked down his body to see where he had been shot. "What the fuck are you doing? Sit the fuck down," James snarled behind me. I ignored him.

My eyes settled on a large red patch on Marcus's shirt, on the left side of his chest. The fucking stupid bastard didn't even know what he was doing.

I let out a harsh breath and held my nose with my fingers. Turning slowly towards James, I gritted my teeth. "You shot him in the fucking lung?"

James had the gun pointed at me, his eyes flickering between Marcus and me, a frown on his face. "I shot him where I could."

I shook my head harshly, letting James know that I thought he was a stupid fuck. "Laurent, can I have your jacket?"

Laurent rushed over to me and shook his jacket off, other people started to gather. "Put pressure on the wound, try to control the bleeding," I said, guiding Laurent's hand downwards. He shot me a look out of the corner of his eye.

"What good is this going to do? He's going to die anyway," Demetri said blandly. I gave him a harsh glare.

Then just as I looked back down, Marcus chocked once more before he stopped moving. I clenched my fists and turned around, sitting harshly next to Bella again, my hands running through my hair.

"You asshole!" Felix shouted, "You fucking killed him!"

"He asked for it," James said bored.

"You think you can control us? Well let me tell you...There are far many more of us than there are of you. So go on, try it again. For everyone of us you kill, another ten will be on you," Caius spat harshly.

James burst out laughing and shook his gun in a 'no' action. He plonked himself down on a chair across the room and passed the guns in between his hands. "I like you Caius. You have spirit," he said leaning back, putting one leg on top of the other. "But sometimes you can be...what's the word? Naive."

"How so?"

"Because, right now, I have a team of people outside of the door. The people who aren't in here, we've been planning this for weeks."

I swallowed thickly. Nearly half of the team were outside, at least twenty men. The twinkle in James's eyes told me that he wasn't lying and in fact he had been building up his own army.

"How could you have predicted this? Aro?" Laurent demanded, speaking up for the first time.

James chuckled, "I didn't plan this...It was actually meant to happen tomorrow," he looked towards Bella and I. "Before they went. But I guess the old man just had perfect timing."

Laurent made a noise from the back of his throat.

James's boots dropped to the floor with a bang and he stood up again. "Now...The way I see it is, you are either with me or against me. Pick a side."

"What happens to those against you?" Victoria asked slowly.

"Well, you will be terminated." He gestured the gun towards Marcus. "Permanently."

Bella's tiny fingers nipped some of the skin on my chest as she clutched hard at my shirt.

Everybody in the room was silent. I could virtually hear the wheels turning in everybody's heads as they mused over an answer.

"I'd never join you're crazy cult," Felix hissed, walking towards me. James looked at me with a black, penetrating gaze.

"Oh, so this is what it is...Team James or...Team Edward?" He smirked as he bit the inside of his lip.

"I'm not forming any sick group," I said back, my throat dry.

"Good versus bad, man versus boy, blonde versus gin-"

"Shut up, James!" Victoria screeched. "You're a fucking pathetic excuse for an individual! Aro's blood isn't even cold and you're jumping on his ship."

"That's how life is darling, sorry to disappoint. It's a dog eat dog world and you have to take necessary measures to survive," he looked down at Aro's body and grimaced. "Err, don't look at me." He kicked what was left of Aro, so the torso rolled over nearer me. I shrunk back automatically.

"How dare you disrespect a dead man?!" Laurent shouted.

"Why, what you going to do about it? Mr Laur- I don't believe in guns- ent," James chuckled.

Laurent took a long sigh before he moved a little in front of me. "At least let me move the body to a more...appropriate location." He finished his sentence by gesturing to Bella and Heidi, both who were still sobbing.

"You ain't going out of this room," James sneered.

"I'll put him in the corner."

"That. You will put that in the corner," he sneered, looking at the body. Laurent just clenched his jaw and proceeded to grab hold of Aro's feet. Caius moved to help.

James sat down on his chair again and rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hands. "Too much stress..." he muttered into them.

Laurent and Caius walked back over to our side of the room, sitting down on the floor.

"How about a little education lesson?" James said with a spark in his eye.

"What could we learn from a monster like you?" I spat, staring him in the eyes. Except how to be a crazy psycho.

"You would be surprised." He said with a straight face, cocking his gun. "Let me teach you something, you two," he said, pointing the gun between Bella and me. "I don't need to tell anyone else this shit because we are all the same. Kidnappers...Murders...whatever."

"People like you have the perfect lives. Your parents own one of America's largest pharmaceutical businesses...you don't need to worry about money. We," he opened his arms wide, "don't have the same luxury. We are poor people in your eyes; we need to do bad things to earn money. Our Mommies and Daddies don't shelter us from the real world and take all independence away from us. No...We, have to fend for ourselves."

I flicked my eyes downwards, knowing that his statement was true.

"But yet...its people like us who give your parents money. If it wasn't for us, you wouldn't live in your big mansions with your en-suites...Nah, you would be camping in other people's mansions, like us, working for vast amounts of money to do bad things." He looked around the room at everybody else. "Tell me I'm wrong?"

Nobody answered.

"But I'm not standing for it anymore...I don't want to get slave money off rich people, money that is rightfully, already ours. I'm fucking sick of being a joker and a crook, trying to get by in a system that is killing us all further. People like me deserve retribution."

"People like you deserve to die!" Bella spat from under my arm.

James turned to her with a calculating look on his face, "So, she speaks...I was scared you might have dozed off, glad I wasn't boring you."

"James," Felix warned.

"Felix, tell me I'm wrong. Tell me, that the reason we are here," he stood up, "has nothing to do with them...If they weren't here, neither would you." James smiled. Felix just stayed mum.

"We didn't want to be here either, this is not our fault," I said calmly.

"It's all your fault."

"How?! How is it, when Aro wanted us for Jane? This situation has nothing to do with us!"

"Edward, you have a lot to learn...You could be a good apprentice..." James said thoughtfully.

"I would never answer to you," I gritted, holding back the urge to punch his face into the wall behind him.

"You know, we may be more alike than you would like to admit."

"I'm nothing like you."

"Well, we both have a good sense of humour, a temper, same liking for dogs," he glanced at Bella. "The same taste in women...And the same urge to kill."

I was about to protest when he held a finger up to me. "Can you really tell me that right now...Right this second...You don't want to rip my head off and shove me into the wall?"

"You have no idea how much that is true," I spat, my hands shaking. James burst out laughing, slapping his palms on his thighs as he bent over.

"See my point now." He winked at me and I shuddered. "You and me, buddy...You and me."

James turned around and sat back in his chair before I could protest anything else. The words were stuck in my throat, a pounding at the top of my head.

"Victoria?" He asked smiling at her. She gave him a glare, "How many men have you ever loved?"

"What the fuck?" She protested.

"Just answer the fucking question."

"One."

"Why didn't it work out?"

Victoria was silent for a moment before she took a deep breath. "I had to move across country, to do a job."

James smirked triumphantly. "You see; this job ruined your love life. Do you see my point? All I want to do is have a normal life. Don't you want that?"

"Yes," Victoria answered. "But you're not normal."

James's face dropped slightly. "You weren't saying that yesterday morning in bed."

A few people made soft muttering noises and I chanced a glance over at Victoria, her cheeks were blushed red.

"Bella?" James said and I immediately returned my attention to him. "Who do you care about most in the world?"

Bella didn't say anything but turned her head a fraction up to me. I didn't know where he was going with this, but I didn't like it. "Edward, right? Well, what would you do if he was suddenly taken away from you?" Bella just shook next to me. "Let me rephrase the question, what would you do if Edward was threatened to be taken away from you and the only way to stop it was to do a job like ours, would you do it?"

Bella didn't say anything. I watched as James's face scrunched up and he fiddled with his gun. "Bella, answer me right now or I swear to god I will put you in that exact situation."

"Yes," Bella whispered, almost silently.

"See," James said, looking at me. "You are against people like us, yet if it came down to it, you would be one of us. Hypocritical don't you think?"

"I'm surprised you even know a big word like that, and I'm not against them," I jerked my head backwards, "only against you."

James just looked me over, "I'm not even going to ask you. You're eyes say it all; you would join for her life in a heartbeat. I admire that."

I didn't want him to fucking admire me. I wanted him to pull an Aro and shoot himself in the head.

"James...We can't sit around like this all day. What is happening?" Laurent sighed.

"Well, I'm waiting for people to pick sides," James said, playing with the hilt of his gun.

"I'm with you," Victoria said before she walked over to James. He gave her a smile and a nod. What the fuck? I thought Victoria would be one of them that didn't, but obviously she was fucking him and that was all that mattered.

"Other than _her, _people are not going to follow you. Why don't you go back to the crazy house you came from?" Felix said in a humoured voice.

James didn't answer back, he just flickered his eyes over to Bella. Standing up, he walked towards her, his gun outstretched. I tensed, ready to fight.

"Bella...Bella, won't you join me?" He crouched down to our level. "I could use someone who is beautiful...Your weapon could be seduction." He glanced towards me and pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. My body shook and Laurent discreetly laid a hand on my shoulder. "I could teach you things he could never imagine." He ran the gun down her face. "What do you say?"

Bella was silent for a full second before she spat in his face. Laurent sucked in a breath and the odd people gasped, the rest of the room was silent.

James slowly turned his face back to Bella, smiling as he wiped the spit off his cheek. He looked towards her again, nodded twice before he hit her around the face with the back of his hand.

Bella's head bounced into my shoulder and I vaguely remember her making a noise and clutching her cheek before I launched myself at him. Knocking the gun out of his hand.

"Argh! Fucking bastard!" I shouted, pinning him to the ground by the throat and straddling his waist. The back of his hair landing in some of Aro's blood.

"Come on," he goaded raising his eyebrows at me. I gritted my teeth and slammed my fist into his face, his nose busting.

"Fucking...touch her again!" I shouted incoherently as I pulled my fist back and hit him again. The red mist clouding my senses.

James laughed, "Oh, I will." I hit him again, knocking a tooth out of his mouth. James kept laughing and I kept hitting.

Everything around me was silent except the wet sound of flesh against flesh as I kept hitting. I couldn't stop, and adrenaline pumped through me. "Bastard!" Hit. "Fucker!" Hit.

James just laughed as I disfigured his face. "I knew you had it in you, Edward!"

I gave one last punch, rendering him speechless as I rolled off him. My knuckles were shaking and covered in blood as I leaned against the wall. My eyes closed.

I heard a click of the gun and opened my eyes.

Heidi stood over James, her gun pointed at his head. "He was my uncle and you!...You killed him."

Then everything happened in a flash. Victoria launched herself at Heidi, sending her flying into the sofa. The gun flew through the air and landed near James.

Caius ran forward, reaching out for the gun. James's leg kicked out and connected with his stomach, sending him sprawling to the floor. Victoria and Heidi were fighting in the middle of the room, people trying to separate them. All of the eyes were off James and me.

James kept his eyes locked on mine as he picked up the gun, spitting out a mouthful of blood. His face was unrecognizable, all bloody and bruised. I internally smiled at my handiwork; he had it fucking coming.

He picked himself up weakly as I just sat on the floor watching him, motionless. He staggered and stood to his full height, he stumbled towards me until the gun was pressed against my forehead. "Any last words? For real this time," he said in a gargled voice.

I thought of everything I ever wanted to say if I ever was in this position but they all came up blank. All I wanted to say was, I love you to Bella.

I wanted to see her face one last time before I died and I looked away from James, looking to his side. But she wasn't where I left her and I figured she would have moved to get away from the fight in the middle of the room. Good girl, I wouldn't have wanted her hurt in the middle of that.

"Argh! NO!" I heard an angelic voice scream before the gun was yanked away from my head. I looked up to see Bella on James's back.

He was struggling to get her off as she chocked him and wrapped herself around him. "Get. Off. Him!" she screamed as he twirled in a circle trying to shake her off. I gathered my wits and managed to find enough energy to stand up.

"Bella," I whispered.

"Bella!" Laurent shouted from the group in the middle.

Suddenly James grabbed Bella's hair and threw her over his shoulder, throwing her into the wall. Her back hit it with a thud and she winced, moaning in pain. "Bitch," James spat.

I pushed off the wall and ran forward, tackling him by the legs. We both tumbled to the floor sideways and tried hitting at each other. "No, Edward!" Bella cried from her spot by the wall.

Our punches were lazy and drawled out. I felt his knuckles connect with my face a couple of times, the throbbing becoming a dull ache. James managed to get us on our feet, both of us slamming each other around. Smashing furniture and ornaments.

Two fights were happening at once and the other people didn't know which one to try and break up. Heidi came flying towards my feet and I looked down at her, causing James to catch me off guard.

He grabbed my neck and pinned me up against the wall, his thumb pressing against my throat, cutting off my oxygen. I looked towards the room and gasped as I felt the blood rushing to my face. I could hear Bella's voice near me. She was screaming 'No!' over and over again.

James pulled the gun up towards me again and he was yanked back by Laurent, my throat released and I gasped for air. James smashed the butt of his gun into Laurent's face.

Heidi, free of Victoria's restraint, stormed towards James.

A single gunshot fired and Heidi was sent sprawling into the wall. Everybody stopped what they were doing and silence filled the room, Heidi shrieked and moaned, clutching her stomach.

The bottom of her white top turned red and slowly sank lower until she laid motionless on the floor.

"Asshole!" Laurent shouted and grabbed James's shoulder. James turned sharply and pushed the gun into Laurent's face.

Laurent backed away, his hands raised as he eyed the gun. James pushed it further and Laurent cried out. "You're burning me! Move the gun out of my face!"

"You need to decide what side you are on! All of you! Now!" He shouted waving the gun around. Nobody moved, they just stood staring at the three dead bodies and James. "How about I give you some initiative then?" James shouted.

I watched him as he leaned over the couch and pulled something from under it. Everybody shrank back as James pulled out a shotgun. "So, who wants to live? Who wants to die?"

Their faces all wavered and I knew it would be over soon. I shuffled past James to get to Bella. If these were my last moments, I would spend them with her.

She hugged me tight. "I don't want to die, Edward," she whispered, touching my face. "I want to live a long, healthy life...with you. I want to marry you and have babies...We can't die," she cried, tears rolling down her cheeks. I could hear people behind me, moving to the James side.

I kissed the tip of Bella's nose. "Whatever happens, we will be together, OK?"

Bella nodded and clutched me tighter, both of us hanging onto each other, because this time our lives did depend on it.

I heard Caius finally succumb to the James team. I guess he had a shotgun in his face at the time.

But one voice made me turn around. "Yes, James, I will join you."

Bella gasped as well. We watched as Laurent walked over to James and shook his hand. "Good choice, Laurent. I know you were fond of the kids, maybe I can spare you being there when they die."

Laurent kept his jaw tight but gave a stiff nod, his eyes briefly flicking over to me.

"At least let them have a few moments together before," Laurent said seriously.

James looked between me and Bella. "You have ten minutes." I watched as the rest turned away, all traitors to the wrong cause. My heart thudded and I suddenly realised that Bella and I were on a countdown to death.

"If you could make love to me one last time, where would you do it?" Bella suddenly asked.

I looked at her confused. "What?"

Her eyes were brimmed with tears, "Just tell me."

I swallowed thickly and blinked fast. "If I could make love to you one last time...I would take you to our meadow, in the middle of the day...the flowers and grass all breezing around us as the sun rays hit our naked skin."

Bella closed her eyes and a slight smile appeared on her face. "Yes...It would have been beautiful."

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I'm sorry," I said looking down, tears spilling over. I had failed her.

Bella gently lifted my chin and looked me in the eyes, "It's not your fault. You have nothing to be sorry for." Her eyes suddenly darted upwards and a scowl appeared on her face.

I turned around to see Laurent behind us. He glanced behind him for a second before he crouched down. "James is discussing how to kill you. I needed to tell him what he wanted to hear. I had to do what I had to do. Some of the others don't mean it either." I looked behind him to see Caius and Felix looking at the three of us intently. "We can hold them off for ten minutes. You need to go now, just get out of this place."

"Laurent...but you," Bella gasped.

"Don't worry about me, just do something for me if you get out. Go see Jane," he finished before standing up. He gestured with his hands for us to use the door on the right.

This was the break I needed. Bella and I crouched down near the floor as Laurent blocked our view. I opened the door slightly, just enough for us to slink out of the room.

* * *

**BPOV**

I thought that we were going to die; I thought we were a minute away from hell. But good ole Laurent turned out to be a double crosser.

My heart was thumping and my head was spinning. I had seen three deaths in the space of an hour; my mind was seriously fucked up.

Edward pulled me out of the door behind him and stood us up, grabbing my hand and running as fast as he could. I tripped and skidded as he ran ahead, him much faster than me. We had to look out for James's other men as well, the others who were out here.

"Bella, come on!" Edward harshly whispered as he ran out to the lobby.

I picked up the pace and ran towards the big oak doors of the entrance. Suddenly I was yanked back and I turned to Edward. He was pulling us in a different direction up the stairs. "Edward, what are you doing? We need to go!"

"We are, just trust me."

I didn't question him as he tugged me up the stairs and into the hallway. We ran down the corridor, our feet banging against the floorboards. I was pretty sure that James and the others would have noticed we were missing by now.

Edward's feet stomped louder and faster as he slowed down, approaching our door. Barging into our bedroom, he yanked me behind him as fast as he could, the bedroom spinning past me in a flash as he launched me into the bathroom. Shutting the door behind us.

He ran a hand through his hair and flew past me. I turned around and my eyes widened, seeing for the first time what Edward had being doing this morning. The bath panel was completely away from the bath and there was a freezing cold draft.

Edward took my hand quickly, pulling me towards him. I looked at the hole where the bath panel was. I could see the outside of the basin of the bath, it was a mucky cream coloured. But between that and the tiled bathroom floor was a small, but squeezable through gap.

"Get in!" Edward demanded.

"No, I can't." There was no way I would fit in there and we were two stories high. Where would I put my feet?

"Bella! No questions, get the fuck in!" He grabbed me and turned me around. I started breathing heavily as my feet just about slipped through the gap. I couldn't feel anything to put my feet on and I panicked.

"There's no feet thing," I cried.

"There's pipes, I leaned my head in to make sure, just keep lowering!" He pushed me further until my ass struggled to get through the gap. He pushed me harder and I slipped through, jolting and slipping, making me cry out.

"Don't panic, just keep going!" Edward soothed, he kept looking at the bathroom door. The bottom half of my body was freezing, the more I went into the gap.

When my torso was in I felt pipes by my feet. I let out a moan of triumph as I supported myself, my head fully into the gap. I looked down and it was pitch black, I could hear water dripping.

"It's dark, I can't see anything."

Edward ran from the room and in less than five seconds he was back, thrusting a pack of matches at me.

I heard a bang and some shouting. They were coming.

"Edward! Get In!" I shouted, moving to the side. Edward groaned and lowered his feet and his ass.

Then he stilled. "What are you doing?!" I demanded.

"I'm stuck. I can't fit."

"Yes, you can! Push harder!" I shouted as the voices got louder.

"Bella, I can't, I'm not petite like you," he said in a monotone. He started to pull himself into the bathroom and I clutched onto his leg.

"What are you doing?"

"Let me go, Bella," he said as he brought his whole body back into the bathroom. He looked down and bit his lip, nodding to himself. "You need to go."

I stuck my head back through the hole. "No! I'm not going without you!"

"Yes, you are. You're going now!" Edward said with a hard face. I started crying uncontrollably.

"What happened to together?! Get your ass in here now or I am coming out! I swear to God!"

Edward gave me a small smile and leaned towards me. He cupped my face and a single tear fell down his face. "If you love me, you will go and leave me. Please, Bella, you can go and get help. Go."

I sobbed and placed his cheeks in between my hands. He closed his eyes and leaned into them. "I can't leave you...He'll kill you."

"As long as you're safe..."

"No! Please!"

Edward cut me off by kissing me hard. The pair of us devouring each other, knowing this may be the last time we see each other. He pulled his head back and rested it against mine. "Promise me you will leave here and find home. Promise that whatever you see or hear, you keep going. Promise me that you will get out of this and survive. Even without me."

I shook my head from side to side. Edward grabbed my arms and pulled away, looking at me fiercely.

"Promise me." I knew then that he meant for this and this was the only way we could both be saved.

"I promise. I love you, Edward," I cried, kissing him one last time.

The door to our bedroom banged. "I love you, too, go!" He quickly got up and pulled the bath panel up. He shot me a small smile before he put it back in place. I was submerged in darkness, the only light from a tiny hole at the corner of the bath panel.

My silent sobs shook through me as I heard the bedroom door bang more. I peeped my eye through the hole and I saw Edward. He was just stood in the middle of the bedroom, facing the bedroom door.

There was an almighty crack and I bit down on my hand to keep from making a noise. I saw James run into Edward and punch him in the face.

I squeezed my eyes tight and kept my cries in, unable to move. I opened them again and saw James with a gun in Edward's mouth. "Where the fuck is she?!"

"Bahnoe," Edward said past the gun. James took it out and hit him in the face with it.

"Where?!"

"Balcony."

James marched away from Edward, and Edward shot a glance at the bath panel before his face was knocked to the floor.

I closed my eyes again, just listening to the groans and thuds and bangs. Not daring to look.

Then it went silent and I opened my eyes. Edward was motionless on the floor, his body being dragged off.

There was a clank somewhere else in the house and I jumped back. My eyes were bleary and all I wanted to do was breakdown and scream, but I had a promise to fulfil, I would do it for Edward.

My hands shook as I lit a match, looking around. Everything was rusty and damp but I could see a clear way down to the bottom by using the pipes.

I tried my best to be graceful as I clambered down, slipping on every pipe and breathing in damp air. All the time I was climbing, I could hear shouting and banging.

I dropped off the last pipe and landed in water. It came up to the middle of my calves and my jeans were soaked, adding on extra weight. I trudged through the water, constantly lighting matches and trying to be quiet as I looked for a way out.

After ten minutes of walking, I broke down in tears, moisture running down my face as I carried on walking through the water.

Then, out of nowhere, I saw light, bright light, bright sunshine light.

I began to pick up the pace as I raced towards it, not going very fast because of the water. The opening was a large grate; I could see grass and shrubs on the other side. This must have been a secret passage to the house or something.

I heaved my shoulder into the heavy metal bars but it wouldn't move. I kept trying and trying until I saw that there was a rusty handle in the corner.

Using the only strength I had left, I pulled the leaver down. It groaned and squeaked until finally it opened.

I flew outside, falling down a tiny hill of grass. The long weeds whipped me in the face as I lay on my back looking at the clouds.

I sat up and looked around. I was on a field of some sort. Abandoned by the looks of it.

Standing up, I looked around. There, around three hundred metres away, was the mansion. I staggered forward, leaning front first on a tree. I leaned around it to watch the house.

I could see through the gates that people were scurrying around the garden, no doubt looking for me. I lifted my eyes and looked into the rooms.

The big windows where the upstairs lounge was were open slightly. There was a flickering light and I squinted to get a better look.

I put my hands to my mouth in horror as I realised that the flickering was someone moving in front of a light. I could see the shadow and they were obviously hitting something. Edward.

I sunk to my knees and brought them up to my chest. Hyperventilating with tears.

Edward had sacrificed his life for my own and now I had no idea whether he was dead or alive. If he wasn't, he would be soon.

I bit my teeth into my knees and screamed. "No!" The whole action vibrating into my own body.

Touching the necklace on my neck and glancing one last time at the house, causing fresh tears to erupt, I pushed off the tree and headed in the opposite direction. A new mission in mind, to fulfil my promise to Edward.

* * *

**NOOOO EDWARD!! I really hated doing that to him but it was needed for the story! BTW he's NOT**** dead! R&R to scream at me about this chapter if you like :S**

**Next Chapter- Bella gets back home!**


	23. One Half Back Home

****

A/N- Wow! Response to last chapter was amazing!! Lot's of people are asking if there will be a sequel, because I have a epilogue, I'm not sure there will be :( and other people are telling me to get this published for real but with different names :) It's amazing people think I could do that, but seriously I'm not that good lol

**Right this chapter is all BPOV and there is lots of sadness and angst, but a bit of happiness near the end.**

**Big thanks to my beta _luv2readff _and thank you to readers/reviewers/alerters/favs :) This story would be nothing without you peeps!**

**This chapter shifts through time aswell, such as days and weeks but it's not confusing, don't worry :)**

* * *

**BPOV**

I kept walking across the field of high grass. Shrubs were itching my ankles and the rain residue from the plants were adding to the wetness of my jeans.

I trudged along, trying not to look behind me at the mansion. I silently sobbed as I carried on, sniffing and then letting out a croaky noise, tears falling. Then, I would put on a straight face and within ten seconds the whole process would start again.

There was a tight pain in my chest from the force of my cries. The further I got from the mansion, the louder I allowed myself to cry.

I entered into a small forest and kept looking from side to side, paranoid that somebody from the mansion was going to come and find me.

I ducked and dived under branches, the odd few hitting me in the face as I pushed them away with my hands. But the stinging I felt when they hit my cheek had nothing on the pain in my heart.

I momentarily slowed down, clutching the necklace on my neck. The sounds of the woods were eerie, a shrill sound of a bird and the soft sway of leaves was all I could hear.

I was a bitch. I should have stayed with Edward. I had just left him there with those...monsters. What sort of person would abandon their other half? Even if it was the right thing to do. I cursed myself for leaving and in a turnabout of thoughts; I actually hoped they would find me, just so I could see Edward again.

But then I had a vision, like Edward was in my head, telling me to hurry and carry on home. I could visualise his green eyes clearly, as if he was really there, escaping with me.

So I scrunched up my face one last time before setting it straight and running off again. I managed to pick up the pace this time, getting faster as the weeds started to lessen and the grass became shorter. I ran and ran, stumbling over my own shoes and the knotted grass. My hands skimmed the ground as I struggled to keep balanced and upright as I ran.

My body was twisting and turning as I dodged the trees and their roots. Every time that my foot landed on the ground, my wet, cold jean leg would slap onto my skin, wrapping around it like a restraint.

Everything looked the same. Green trees, green grass...Edward's green eyes.

But I pushed forward and I kept running and running until my legs couldn't physically move anymore. I must have run for at least five hours.

I was stone cold and sopping wet, and it had rained three times since I had set off. My hair stuck to my face and my shoulders and my clothes stuck to my skin, tight and freezing. I wrapped my hands around myself as the sky started to darken. The forest around me started to wake as it gave off creaks and soft hums, my mind automatically scared that maybe trees were alive like the whole Lord of the Rings thing.

I was walking numbly, slipping on wet leaves as I did. My face devoid of any emotion as I past more trees, the last of the sun streaming in.

I had absolutely no idea where I was. I knew I was somewhere in Washington, but Washington was a big place.

I had been on the move for the past five hours and the only road I had seen was the one outside of the mansion. Great.

What if I didn't find a road? What if I died out here? Alone in the woods.

I wasn't watching where I was going and suddenly I slipped. I screamed as I plummeted down a large hill, rolling and turning as I started getting faster. I tried to clutch onto some branches but they slipped past me and cut my hand.

I pulled my hand back fast, clutching it to my chest as I rolled. My boots hit each other with every turn I took, my face and hair gathering little petals as they stuck onto my sticky skin.

I finally stopped rolling and landed in a small, grassy pit. I winced as I dragged myself into a sitting position, my head was throbbing and my hand was stinging.

I looked down at my attire to see that almost every inch of my clothes had been covered in mud. I closed my eyes in annoyance before I opened them to inspect my hand. There was a large gash all the way down the side of my hand, from the top of my little finger to the bottom of my wrist. I swallowed and pushed the nausea out of my system.

If I didn't get out of this place soon the cut would no doubt get infected. Tearing a piece of cloth from my sleeve, I wrapped it around my hand. My mouth open in a grimace of pain as the cold, wet material touched the tender cut.

"Bastard," I muttered to myself when I finally tucked the material into place.

I lowered my hand onto my lap and leaned back on a tree behind me. My legs were numb with the cold, pins and needles spreading through them.

My whole body ached and it didn't help with the fact that I was still sore from Edward and mine excursions in the bedroom. I truly meant it when I said I ached everywhere.

I stared ahead at the long stretch of trees in front of me. Although I hated my situation and everything that had happened in the past twenty-four hours, I still couldn't stop admiring the beauty I was looking at.

The sun was setting in the sky and it was casting a yellowish orange glow between the trees. Little animals were silhouetted by the light as they hopped from tree to tree.

Turning my head up towards the sky, I observed the canvas above me, the green and brown leaves moving gently without a care. For a second, I wished I were a tree.

A droplet of water landed in my eye and I closed it immediately, turning my head to the ground as I wiped my eyes furiously with the cloth around my hand.

I lifted my knees upwards and rested both my hands on them, my head between my legs. I couldn't help but think of Aro's dead body lying on the ground. The way the hair and brain was spilled on the floor...

I shot my head up quickly, letting out a harsh breath as I tried to think of something else. Chairs...Charlie...Edward. The last one bringing a painful clench in my heart.

I tried to shut my eyes. Sleep was a must if I was going on a long journey tomorrow. The tree I was under was providing a better shelter than what others would, I could only feel a few droplets as opposed to bucket fulls.

I was just drifting off, exhaustion taking over me, when I heard a noise, a rustling somewhere near me.

I quickly opened my eyes again and looked towards the noise with caution. As quick as a flash, a red haired weasel came bounding over my legs. I shrieked and pulled my legs in as the animal ran off, my heart going ten times too fast.

"Stupid thing," I said, slowly lowering my legs again. This time, there was no fight and my eyes closed without restraint.

* * *

The next morning I woke up to an angry stomach. I hadn't eaten for over twenty-four hours and my stomach was noticing the problem.

My eyes felt weird and sunk in, my legs were shaky and I had the biggest headache known to man. I didn't want to move, but I knew that I would have to if I wanted to get help.

Dragging myself up, I pushed off the tree. Stumbling with dizziness as I did.

I stopped for a second to catch my breath, pushing on my forehead with both palms. Pushing my hair back from my face and looking up at the sky, I took a deep breath and set off again.

I ventured through the forest like I did yesterday. Dodging branches and prickles as I walked.

Sometime during the day I ended up in a large bog. It sucked me in and kept tight hold of my legs.

I grappled onto the banking, clutching the small pieces of grass for leverage as I tried to pull my body weight out of the heavy mud. I stumbled and slipped again a few more times before I managed to pull myself out, tears falling down my cheeks from the strength and effort I put into getting out.

I was breathing heavily as I lay on the grass next to the bog, thanking my lucky stars that I had gotten out. Edward would have killed me if he found out he had risked his life, only for me to die in a bog. I let a chuckle slip as I imagined the look on his face.

Both my converse shoes were now buried somewhere under god knows how many feet of mud. I looked down at my muddy, sloppy socks, the only things protecting my feet now.

I started to laugh heartily at my predicament: all alone in the woods, no shoes, a fucked hand and an empty stomach. In theory it wasn't funny, not at all, but it was the only thing that stopped me from falling down.

After a ten minute rest I headed off again. This time, I came into contact with a small stream, scooping up some fresh water and greedily drinking it down.

Later in the evening I finally came out of the woods and onto a road. The road was ridiculously wet and covered in leaves. It looked as if nobody had drove down here in years. But with my tiny amount of optimism, I carried on down the road. Walking right in the middle, just in case a car came. I would be un-miss able.

Night time came round again and I was still trudging down the road. My body limp without energy, my feet and hands stinging. I was fairly sure that I was starting with pneumonia. My throat was sore and I kept coughing.

My stomach wasn't hurting anymore. It got used to the feeling of being empty.

The sky was pitch black and I was walking blind. My eyesight the only thing keeping me from straying from the roadside.

To pass time, I had taken to talking to Edward. "We'll get there soon right? I mean somebody has to come," I said exasperated.

"Sure they will, just keep going." Edward smiled at me.

"Are you really here?" I asked, my eyes drooping.

"Yes, don't give up."

"But you...I...I love you, you know that right?" I said turning to face him.

He smiled back, his green eyes lighting up. "Oh course, I love you, too."

I gave a small smile back as I carried on numbly walking. Edward the only thing keeping me going.

The sun started to rise again and this time my eyes were bleary and painful. I felt disorientated and away from the world as the trees spun around me.

It was my third day.

I could feel my hips and my weight loss. My cheekbones felt like they were being pushed in and I constantly felt sick.

The road I was on joined into another road and I looked around in intrigue. My mind not really taking anything in.

I started to walk on the road that led left, or at least I think it was left.

My body was screaming at me to stop, to slow down so it could restock. I needed to desperately sleep, eat and drink. My eyes kept dropping and I nearly stumbled to the ground a few times. My cut hand was throbbing and itching, I didn't dare look at it.

Then, just as I was about to give in, just about to stop and let nature take whatever course it wanted with me, I noticed a small speck in the distance. At first I thought it was my delirium and that I was imagining things, but then it was drawing closer and closer.

It was blue and I could clearly make out headlights. I opened my eyes as wide as I physically could and let out a harsh laugh.

I stumbled my way to the middle of the road, waving my arms with the only energy I had left. "Help," I gasped without a voice.

I fell to my knees and laid down in the middle of the road, looking at the perfect clear blue sky and the fluffy white clouds. I heard a muffled sound in the distance, it was water-like and quiet. Another noise sounded and then a man's face appeared in the clouds.

He was old and had a white beard but his eyes stuck out as shocking blue. "I'll be damned," he said with an intense look on his face.

Another face appeared next to him, more youthful. He had crooked teeth and slicked back blond hair. "Holy smokes! Pa, that's the girl from the news!"

News? Where they talking about me? I didn't have chance to think more about it, because a mist of blackness took over every part of my body.

* * *

_Beep__, beep__, beep__._

Something was beeping next to me, it was an echoing and drawn out sound. There was something soft on my right hand, tickling my fingers.

My eyes were still closed and I could feel my head pumping. I was laid down somewhere; it was comfy and warm.

I could see light through my eyelids but I didn't want to open them. There was a weird feeling running through me and something felt tight and uncomfortable against my arm.

I opened my mouth slightly and took a breath."Bella?" I heard a soft, far away voice ask. I breathed in again and scrunched my face up as I tried to open my eyes.

"Charlie?!"

Charlie? My dad? I struggled further in trying to regain consciousness.

Then I smelt the familiar smell of musky, wood and something cold stroke my face. My eyes started to flicker open but I shut them almost immediately as bright light hit my eyes. Making sure my eyes were downcast this time, I opened them fully. Blinking fast as my eyes adjusted to the room.

I felt a wave of muscle relaxant over me and I didn't dare move. I looked from my white covered stomach to my arm which was resting at my side. There was a tube sticking out of me and I knew instantly that I was being drugged up.

I started to panic. Was this James's next sick trick? Was I in his mental home again?

I started to moan and cry, trying to struggle to no avail. "Let me go," I whispered.

"Bella, calm down baby." I frowned at the unmistakable voice of my mother. I stopped struggling and averted my eyes to my left.

My eyes took in every inch of my mother's face as she sat staring at me, her eyes red and her face thinner. She looked older than the last time I had seen her. "Mom?" I whispered breathlessly.

"I'm here, honey." She smiled, sniffing as she held my hand.

"Where's dad? Where's-"

"I'm here, too." I turned to my right; my dad was standing over me. His hands were by my pillow and his eyes were almost black in colour. "You're safe now, you're back home," he smiled, stroking my hair.

"Where are we?" I asked licking my dry, chapped lips.

"Forks General. We are in the hospital," my mom smiled.

I closed my eyes and frowned, "hospital...but how?" I could feel the drugs taking affect again.

"You don't need to worry about that right now-" my mom started to talk before my dad cut in.

He leaned down next to me. "You were picked up by some men who found you in the road. They took you to the nearest hospital, and then we brought you here, back to Forks."

I started to breathe heavier as I took it all in, my mind spinning. I could feel myself drifting to sleep again. "But...Where...Where's Edward?" I frowned.

I saw my mom and dad shoot each other confused looks before I drifted into blackness again.

The next time I woke up I felt less lethargic. My muscles didn't ache as bad and my headache had seemed to have disappeared.

I was still wired into a drip and two tubes were stuck up my nose. My dad was in the corner, sleeping.

I pulled the tubes out of my nose. I groaned and weakly tossed them out of my way.

My dad let out a grunt before he opened one eye. When he saw me staring back at him he shot up from his seat and was at my side in an instant.

"Bella? Are you alright? How do you feel?"

"One at a time, Dad," I sighed as I lazily tried to push myself up the bed.

My dad tried to help me up, treating me like a child. "Dad, I can handle it."

He stepped back and stroked his moustache. "How do you feel?"

"Kind of sore and I don't really remember much." I frowned, trying to think back to the last memory I had. My dad's cheeks turned red and he pulled a chair up to sit beside me.

"Maybe that's a good thing..."

"What do you mean?" I asked frowning.

Charlie clenched his fists and looked to the side. "Nothing, Bells." He looked back towards me, tears in his eyes. "I can't believe my little girl is back."

I gave him a small smile and touched his hand that was resting on my hospital bed. In the moment of silence I tried to think back to where I had been. All I could remember was being in a big mansion, Aro had taken us for Jane...taken us...

I felt frustrated that everything else was a blank. Why couldn't I remember?

There was a scuffle outside the room and both my dad and I turned towards it. Two people in suits were trying to get into the room, they were being held off by a nurse. "I'm sorry; Miss Swan is not having visitors other than family at the moment."

"Ma'am, we need to speak to Isabella for one moment about her ordeal," one of the men said.

My dad got up and walked to the door. "No police, not today. She will talk when she is ready," he growled.

The two men glanced a look at me from the door, straightened out their suits and walked off down the corridor again. My dad's shoulders hunched as he looked down the other side of the corridor, a display of emotions on his face. Then I saw why.

Carlisle walked into my room, a notepad in front of him. His eyes were red raw and his face emotionless. "Charlie, please, could I speak to Bella for a moment?"

My dad took a long look at me then looked back at Carlisle. "Be careful what you say...she's fragile."

Carlisle just nodded and looked towards me. Charlie came over to me and kissed my head before he left the room.

A silence filled it and I wondered if he knew where Edward was. If he was in the hospital, I wanted to see him. "Carlisle...how is...where is Edward?"

Carlisle frowned and took the seat next to my bed. "Bella...Edward wasn't with you."

I scowled, trying to think back to how I had got where I was. "But...where is he?"

"I was hoping you may be able to tell me," Carlisle said looking down.

"Why? Why can't I remember? What happened to me?" I almost shouted. I wanted to know where Edward was.

Carlisle licked his lips and flipped his chart round, sniffing as he did. "It seems whatever trauma you went through caused some short term amnesia. Tell me what was the last thing you remember?" His voice was strained as he pulled out a pen.

I clenched my toes and squeezed my fist as I tried to remember. Eating breakfast in the mansion with Edward...feeding the dogs...Jane and the necklace...Edward smoking on the balcony...James pinning me by the wall.

Tears formed in my eyes. "The last thing I remember was James..." I whispered. Carlisle looked up at me. "He was pinning me against a wall..."

Carlisle swallowed thickly and looked down with a sad expression. "You don't have to say anything more, Bella."

I nodded and took a drink of water from the cup next to me. "How did I get here? Where was I?"

Carlisle closed his folder, but still wouldn't look me in the eye. "You were picked up in Montesano by two farmers. They took you to Grays Harbour Hospital in Aberdeen, and then we brought you back up here. To Forks."

"Montesano...?" I repeated breathlessly. Carlisle nodded and stood up.

He took the drip out of my arm. "You don't need that anymore, you can probably go home today."

"Where is Esme?" I asked, wincing as my arm stung.

"She's at home," he replied in a monotone voice. I felt bad, like really bad. I wanted to remember for their sakes.

My mom and dad walked in the room. My dad was carrying a rucksack, waving it around. "Some clothes..."

I nodded and pulled myself out of bed. My arm was bandaged on my left hand side and I looked at it curiously. "What did I do to my arm?"

"You must have fallen over and cut yourself, it was quite a large wound," Carlisle said.

None of the adults would look me in the eye and I find myself severely paranoid. My mom helped me get dressed in the bathroom, not like I needed help but she insisted anyway.

Charlie and Carlisle were deep in conversation as we walked out. My dad was bright purple and Carlisle looked at me with pity in his eyes. I felt like a stranger in my own family.

"Excuse me," Carlisle nodded and swiftly left the room. I clutched my bag tighter against me and awkwardly stood looking out of the hospital window as my mom and dad were muttering behind me.

"Come on then, let's go home," my mom said, ushering me to the door.

"Bella, just ignore anyone who asks you questions and keep your head down when we leave the hospital, photographers are everywhere," my dad said with a hand on my back.

I nodded and walked out of the room with them. A few nurses were gathered in a circle, looking at me like I was some kind of freak. I lowered my eyes to the floor and began walking again. I kept stumbling over my own feet as I walked. I guess nothing had changed in that department.

Renee and Charlie had far off looks in their eyes as they walked ahead, leading me out.

I looked down a corridor as I walked past and saw Carlisle speaking to the two men who had tried to come in my room earlier. I frowned and stopped, walking towards the wall around the corner.

My mom and dad hadn't even noticed that I had stopped.

"It's common when some major trauma happens. The brain shuts itself off for protection, making the person forget," Carlisle was explaining.

"Well, at least we have a name now," one of the men said flipping open a notepad. "James, was it?"

"Yes, she said that was her last memory. Him pinning her by the wall..." Carlisle trailed off. "I guess we know why now."

The two men looked over his notepad at Carlisle. "So, James...by her description, I am guessing he was the one who possibly raped her."

Carlisle winced at the words and I stared stunned at the three of them. Raped? I wasn't raped...I don't think.

I turned myself around the corner to face them, my shoes squeaking. The three of them turned to look at me as my dad came up behind me. "Bella, what are you doing?"

I didn't look at him; I kept my eyes towards Carlisle. "I wasn't raped!" He gave me a sympathetic look.

"Bella?" My dad grasped my arm.

"No! I wasn't raped!" I said shrugging out of his grasp. One of the men in suits gave me a smile.

"Isabella Swan, I'm detective Uley...I'm here to help you."

"Help me?! How can you possibly help when you don't know anything?"

"Well, that's where you come in..."

"Why are you all making the assumption that I was raped? Huh?!" I shouted, ignoring the man.

"Maybe we should talk about this somewhere more private," the other man in uniform said.

I looked around and saw various people staring at our little showdown. I bit my lip and nodded as they ushered me into an unused waiting room.

"Now, I know this must be a hard time for you, Isabella-"

"Bella," I interrupted.

Detective Uley smiled. "Bella. I know that with your amnesia some of these things are going to sound strange but I assure you, they were necessary measures."

I felt my dad hold my hand tight.

"Obviously when you were found we all knew about your situation, virtually everybody knew who you were. You were unconscious when you were brought to hospital and your arm was wounded, the hospital fixed them up fine...But we had to do another test, as you were unconscious and couldn't answer yourself, we had permission from your parents to do the test..."

"What test?" I asked suspiciously.

Carlisle looked away from me and Charlie looked down at his lap. "We took a...vaginal swab. We used it to see if you had been subjected to any sexual violence."

I suddenly felt sick knowing that someone had prodded me downstairs while I was none the wiser.

"Your parents informed me that you were a virgin...yet, you clearly are not. We think that a possible sexual assault took place on you...maybe that is why you cannot remember anything, it is common in cases like this."

I shook my head vehemently. "No...I would have remembered, I would." Nobody looked at me and it was clear they didn't believe me. "I wasn't raped!"

"Then why does the test show that you have had sexual intercourse?" My dad whispered in a dead voice.

I opened my mouth like a fish as I looked around. Then it hit me.

_"Because I fucking love you!" _

_"Are you sure?"_

_"I love you, Edward."_

Then I saw it all. Edward and I making love...the bed, the shower, the table. Jane's operation gone wrong...Aro shot himself...James trying to kill us...the bathroom...the promise.

I stood up. "NO! Edward! We need to go back for him! We need to go back!"

"Calm down," Det. Uley said as all the adults stood up panicked.

I started to cry, endless tears rolling down my cheeks. "No...I remember. It wasn't James; I wasn't raped. James just threatened me," I closed my eyes and nodded my head. "He wanted his dogs back; he threatened me, saying he would hurt Edward."

I opened my eyes and Carlisle was facing me with a stiff expression. "What?"

"I didn't get raped...It wasn't James." I looked around at all their faces. "It was Edward. Edward and I had sex...we made love...we fell in love...we need to go back for him!" I mumbled incoherently, looking around the room desperately for some sort of plan.

"Edward and you?" My dad gasped out.

"I'm sorry, Dad...but I wasn't raped. I remember everything...we need to help Edward, he's in trouble!" I shouted. Every minute Edward was closer to death.

"Where is he, Bella?" Carlisle asked gripping my shoulders.

"He's at the mansion..." I cried, "he sacrificed himself...he stayed for me." I fell on the floor and cried into my hands. "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him...I need Edward."

I kept crying and I couldn't stop. I just kept crying Edward's name over and over. I vaguely remember Charlie carrying me out to the car and taking me home, but I didn't care where he took me. All I wanted was to be back with Edward.

That night Esme and Carlisle came round. Esme looked deathly ill, she kept trying to coax Edward's whereabouts from me but I couldn't answer anything back. I had no idea where the mansion was. We knew it was in Montesano somewhere...but where? I had wandered too far out and had been too delirious to take in my surroundings for future use.

By the end of the night everybody seemed to be frustrated by my mute behaviour.

Detective Uley had promised to call back tomorrow to ask for more questions. But I knew I wasn't going to speak to him.

I was useless. Edward was probably at the mansion now, on the verge of death, waiting for me to come rescue him. But I couldn't even remember where the fuck he was.

"I'd like to go to bed now," I said slowly, standing up in a zombie like manner.

"OK, sweetie," my mom said stroking my hair. I didn't want to sleep. Not without Edward. I was too used to it by now.

"Can I go with you?" I turned towards Carlisle and Esme who were gathering their coats. Everybody looked at me perplexed. I chose my next words carefully because I knew they were all I would get out in a long time. "Please."

"Bella?" My dad asked. I kissed his cheek and headed out of the front door without a word.

I stood by Carlisle's car, staring at my reflection in the window until Carlisle and Esme joined me two minutes later. They said nothing as I got in their car.

Headlights flashed behind me and I realised that my mom and dad were tagging along, too. The whole ride to the Cullens' I stared out of the window, listening to Esme's devastated sobs and Carlisle's harsh breaths.

When we pulled up at the house everybody got out. I let them lead the way as I trudged behind.

My dad kept stealing glances at me and I just gave him a blank stare back. As soon as we were in the house I said nothing as I breezed past everybody and headed up the stairs. I walked across the familiar landing, the one I hadn't seen in months, stopping outside a familiar door.

I pushed it open and the scent hit me immediately. _His _scent.

I closed the door behind me and shrugged my jacket off my shoulders, letting the heavy thing fall to the floor. I didn't turn the light on or open any windows. I just walked to his bed and got in, just like I would have my own. Pulling the covers around me, I put them to my nose and breathed them in. They smelt just like him and for a second I actually imagined that he was in the bed next to me.

But he wasn't and as I curled into a foetus ball. I let the tears cascade down my face.

* * *

**TWO WEEKS LATER.**

I sat on the bed cross-legged as I sketched a picture of a weasel on a notepad. I tried to imitate the one I had seen in the woods that day.

My psychiatrist was coming in ten minutes as he usually does every other day. Apparently I was suffering from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. I hadn't spoken to anyone but him, not since I had asked to come to live here two weeks ago. I didn't want to talk...I just wanted Edward. I vowed to myself that he would be the next person I talked to, other than my doctor.

I only talked to him so he wouldn't put me away.

Edward's covers were wrapped around me and I was warm, in his embrace.

My dad had being trying to talk me into going back home and to school, but I just kept silent. I didn't want to go to that hellhole ever again.

There was a quiet tap at the door and Esme stuck her head in. "Dr. Clearwater is here."

I nodded and moved the quilt off my head to my waist. Esme left and the doctor walked in, briefcase in hand and a smile on his face. "Hello, Bella."

"Hi."

"Wow, it's hot in here. Do you mind if I open a window?"

"Sure." Technically it wasn't mine to give permission. This was Edward's room.

He opened the far wall window and came to sit on the bed with me. "How have you been since Wednesday?"

"Same. My dad keeps trying to make me go back to school."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"No."

"Bella, maybe something normal is what you need. School is perfect."

"My life isn't normal. Nobody would be normal if they had been through what I had," I said stiffly.

Dr. Clearwater nodded and opened his briefcase. "I'm sure you're right. Watching multiple murders and leaving a loved one behind is not an easy thing to go through."

I winced at the 'loved one' part.

"Do you think Edward would want you to go to school?"

I laughed a little. "Edward hated school, probably not."

"But, surely he would want what was best for you...keeping yourself locked in here is not healthy. Would he want that?"

I looked down. "No, probably not."

"I'm not trying to force you into anything, but maybe you could try talking to your parents. They have just got their little girl back and you haven't spoken a word to them."

The way he said it made me feel ashamed.

"I...I just don't want anything. I can't even be bothered with life anymore. I don't sleep, eat or wash properly. All that seems inadequate without Edward."

"How are you within yourself?"

"I've been sick a lot lately. I'm getting dizzy spells...back pain."

Dr. Clearwater nodded at me before he pulled a small packet out of his briefcase. "We haven't got onto these yet...but I think you should take them. These should make you feel somewhat better."

"What are they?" I asked looking at the white strip.

"They are mild sedatives, they will take away a lot of the pain and...Grief."

I looked up at him incredulously. "You want me to take pills?"

"Just these few," he said holding them out to me.

"And the rest!" I shouted, standing up. "I don't need pills!" I cried. "I don't need you're stupid help either! I need Edward, that's what I need!" I shouted pointing to myself. Before I could finish I ran to the bathroom and promptly threw up.

* * *

_3 Years Ago_

_"Why are you dragging me here?" I moaned, pulling my short dress down as we walked up the stairs to the Cullen place._

_"Babe, this is the massive party everyone has been talking about!" Jessica said swatting my hands away from my dress. "It's the Cullen Christmas bash!"_

_"Ugh, yeah well I happen to know that one Cullen makes Christmas a living nightmare."_

_"Oh, stop being such a buzz kill! Let's go get wasted, you don't need to talk to him, just drink his booze!" She laughed as we approached the front door._

_The door opened and there stood Edward in a green button down shirt and some low black jeans. I rolled my eyes as he looked Jessica up and down, "Lady." He then looked towards me and sneered, "Gentleman."_

_I pushed his chest and he stumbled back, one hand on a cup. Jess and I walked in, the music blaring through our whole bodies._

_Jessica said something inaudible and I put my hand to my ear. "I said Mike's over there, I'm going to chat!" she shouted. Fine, abandon me then._

_"Some friend," Edward said in my ear and I turned to give him a glare. "Hey we match!" he said opening his arms wide. His eyes were glazed over and I knew he was halfway there._

_We were both wearing green. I was wearing a tight as hell, annoying green dress. "Wow, good eye," I said sarcastically._

_He shoved his cup of beer at me and put his hands on his hips. "Well, come on, Swanster, drink up!"_

_I looked in his cup with disgust. "No, thank you! I don't know what you've had in your mouth."_

_Edward rolled his eyes and pushed the cup into my mouth. I gagged as he tipped it down my neck. "If you're going to come to my party, you need to earn it!" he laughed._

_"I earned it by not telling your mom and dad about it," I smirked and his face dropped. The beer was running around in my system and I had been given a craving for it. "Where's your keg," I said raising the cup. "I want some more."_

_Edward smiled and threw his arm over my shoulder. "Atta girl!_

_He led me over to the keg and filled our cups up again and again. "Edward, I swear to god...don't let anyone grope me," I giggled tipsy._

_But Edward wasn't listening; he was too busy talking to Leah Clearwater at the side of us. I rolled my eyes and stumbled a little as I walked away. Edward and his PDA was not something I wanted to see._

_Someone snaked their arm around my waist as I headed to the living room to look for Jess. "Hey!" I protested as Eric Yorke smiled drunkenly at me._

_"Bellllaaa," he drawled. "What you doing, chick?"_

_"Erm, trying to look for Jess?" I said almost as a question. Eric stuck his finger in my face and shook it from side to side._

_"Nope, you are dancing with me." Before I could protest he dragged me into the middle of the dance floor. For the next ten minutes, I spun in a circle pretending to dance as Eric did some elaborate moves in front of me. Most were dodgy Beyonce knock offs._

_I couldn't help but laugh my ass off at him whilst I sipped my drink. Edward came over a couple of times, wiggling his eyebrows, supplying me with more beer and complementing me on my new boyfriend._

_When Eric had enough of dancing he dragged me over to the twister game, where I found Jess again. I was totally buzzed by then and took part without protest. I got a stitch from laughing so much, especially when Emmett fell on Mike and Mike screamed like a girl, exclaiming that Emmett had 'broken his legs.'_

_All the time Eric kept winding his arm around my waist and pulling me into him. I was so drunk that I didn't protest. But Edward always saved me by pulling his arm off and telling him, "No nookie with the god-sister." Then he would disappear again._

_Eric pulled me to the poker table next and I noticed that Edward was already here, smiling as he threw a hand down on the table, Lauren settled on his lap. I watched as Leah took off her bra opposite him. Crap, strip poker._

_When the round was finished and everyone but Edward was virtually naked, Emmett pulled another four people in for a game._

_Edward stood up and stalked towards me, pushing Eric out of the way. He put his arm around my stomach and pulled me against him. I didn't really care, I was too drunk and he was a warm male body, nobody really cares about that shit or who they are frolicking with when they are drunk._

_"You playing?" he said in my ear._

_"Yep, when there's a space," I giggled. I was great at poker, just as good as Edward, my dad had taught us together._

_"Why don't you come on my team, we will thrash them."_

_"Uh-huh, no teams. Strip poker is a one player game," I laughed as Emmett had to take his boxers off. Wow, he was pretty impressive._

_Edward huffed in my ear. "He's not that big...you should see mine."_

_I laughed and took his cup out of his hand. Eric pulled me out of his arms. "Bella, let's play next!"_

_I nodded and sat on an available chair as people crowded round to watch. Eric sat on my right and Tyler on my left. Mike was about to sit opposite when Edward pushed him out of the way, a look of determination on his face._

_"Ooh, look at this!" I heard Alice yelp. "Rose! We gotta watch this!"_

_The game went excellent, both Edward and I annihilating Tyler and Eric, the pair of them in their boxers. I had only lost my shoes and Edward had lost one._

_Now it was between Edward and I. The next round I scored a full house and demanded that Edward take off his top. He did and my laugh almost died in my throat. Whoa, who knew God-bro had such a good body. Yum._

_Edward won the next with a flush and he told me to take off my tights. I smirked and peeled them off before I flung them in his face._

_He grimaced, but winked and put them in his trouser pocket anyway. The game went on and the pair of us got more and more aggressive, unwilling to back down. I sat with my cards over my chest, trying to hide my bra._

_Edward sat in his boxers a smug look on his face. Then he laid his cards down and I knew he had beaten me._

_I mumbled profanities at Edward as he looked on in amusement. Quickly shredding my bra, I hightailed it out of there to the bathroom. People staring at me shocked as I ran past half naked._

_As soon as the bathroom door closed I stuck my head down the toilet and vomited up all the beer. Ughh, I felt so bad._

_I heard the bathroom door open and a familiar chuckle. "You know this doesn't constitute as the strip you still owe me, right?"_

_"Shut it!" I groaned, trying to conceal my breasts. Edward laughed again and draped his shirt over my shoulders._

_"Here, put that on. I won't look." _

_I buttoned the shirt up but then turned around and spewed again. "God, I knew you wouldn't be able to handle your beer," he moaned, pulling my hair back from my face. "That's it, get it out."_

_I should have died of embarrassment but, with Edward behind me, holding my hair and rubbing my back, all I felt was gratitude._

* * *

Another week later and I was starting to get worried about my health. I kept being sick and I was completely turned off food.

My mind started reeling and I got my diary out of Edward's drawer. Gradually my dad had been bringing me things from my house to here. I didn't want to be right...I didn't want this to be what I thought it was.

My fingers scanned down the page and my heart stopped. I was late. Seven days late.

My heart started to thud against my chest in panic. Fuck, fuck, fuck. I was pregnant. I had to be. I was pregnant with Edward's baby.

I started to think of the bad things. The complications it would bring, the money, the trouble...but then I realised none of it mattered. Because I was carrying Edward's child and that meant he had sacrificed himself for two lives not one.

I was carrying Edward's child and nothing else mattered. I would take care of the precious baby for me and for the daddy.

I slowly started to move my hand down my body, tracing my navel with my finger. My...Our little baby was in here.

After then I started to eat better and take care of myself more. I stopped being sick as often and the cramps I used to get started to fade. I wanted to go to the pharmacy and get a pregnancy test, so I could celebrate for real.

I walked downstairs for the first time in three weeks. Carlisle was the only one in; he was staring at me with a shocked expression. "Bella?"

I looked around and saw that he was studying maps of Montesano and had circled all the major mansions in listed areas. I swallowed, he was looking for a way to Edward and I had been upstairs for the past few weeks being as useless as a potato.

But then I remembered why I came downstairs and I remembered that Carlisle was a doctor and a future grandpa.

"Carlisle, can I talk to you?" My voice sounded croaky.

"Sure," he said, eying me speculatively.

"I think I'm pregnant," I blurted out. Carlisle looked taken aback.

He didn't say anything for a long moment. "Pregnant?"

"Yeah. I've been sick, got cramps, food is turning on me and I'm seven days late," I said, trying to tell him as much as possible as fast as I could. Carlisle looked troubled and rubbed his face with his hands.

"This is the last thing we need..."

I was hurt by his statement. That 'thing' was mine and his son's offspring. "Well, sorry then," I spat and turned to walk away.

"Bella, wait!" I turned around slowly.

"Let me take you to the doctors, we can know for sure then," he said, his eyes moving around like crazy. I nodded and Carlisle threw me a coat. "Let's go."

"Now?"

"Yes," he sighed as he ushered me out of the door.

I sat in the doctor's lounge where I had virtually been all day. Carlisle was next to me, his feet tapping up and down. "Miss Swan?"

I looked up at my doctor and he motioned for us to follow him. Carlisle and I sat across from him on his desk as he pushed his glasses up his nose and peered down at some papers. "So, is she pregnant?" Carlisle asked slowly.

The doctor's eyes flickered over to me. "I'm sorry, the test came back negative."

"Negative?!" I cried. "How is that possible?! The sickness, my late period...I have to be!" I shouted touching my stomach.

"Miss Swan, I'm sorry, but you are not pregnant. Maybe the sickness is from not eating properly and late periods can happen with stress...I would say you have had a lot of stress recently."

My throat felt like it was closing; the only thing I had left of Edward didn't even exist. Without a word I stood up and left the doctor's office.

The ride home was silent and full with tension. I could tell that Carlisle had no idea what to say to me, I wasn't even sure I wanted to hear it even if he did. We pulled up outside the house but neither of us made to move.

"I'm sorry, Bella," Carlisle said picking my hand up.

I turned to smile at him. "It's OK. I guess I was too young to be a mom anyway," my voice started to break, "It's just...I wanted some of Edward...what if we never find him Carlisle?" I asked breaking down into tears.

Carlisle started crying with me and I realised that I had never seen this vulnerable side to him before. He leaned over the car and pulled me into a hug. "Ssh, it will be OK. We will find him eventually."

"But Aro is dead; there is nobody to protect him!" I wailed, my hand still rubbing my stomach for effect. Carlisle wasn't fazed by my statement and I figured that my psychiatrist had told them everything. I had let him.

"I can feel in my heart that Edward is alive," Carlisle said stroking my hair. "We will get him back."

I sniffed and wiped my tears roughly as I pulled back. I let out a meaningless chuckle and wiped Carlisle's shirt. "I got your shirt wet."

"It's fine."

"Carlisle, you won't tell Esme about the pregnancy thing will you?" I didn't want Esme to worry about something else.

"Of course not. We will keep this between us."

"Thank you," I breathed. "Would I be able to borrow your phone to call my dad?"

"Bella, you have been living here for the past three weeks. This will always be a home to you, you don't need to ask." Carlisle smiled. I gave him one back and left the car.

I turned as I heard the tires of another car pulling into the drive, a Mercedes. I turned to Carlisle as he got out of the car with a frown on his face. I watched as Det. Uley stepped out of the car, adjusting his jacket as he walked towards me.

"Miss Swan? You are out of the bedroom?" he said lazily.

"This is a bad time for us; she still isn't ready to talk yet," Carlisle said, placing a hand around my shoulders.

Det. Uley let out a harsh laugh. "Mr Cullen, I respect what you are doing for your god-daughter, but we have an investigation to run...Miss Swan not co-operating is not helping us."

"I'll help my family, not you," I spat.

"Isabella, we are trying to help find Edward. We are not the enemy here."

"Please, just give her more time. She's had a bad week, we are getting close as it is," my head snapped to Carlisle at that comment, "just leave it be for a few more days, please."

Uley pursed his lips and grunted before turning back to his car.

Carlisle shook my shoulders and went back to his car as I headed into the house. It was warm in comparison to the freezing winds outside.

Walking to the phone I dialled my dad's number.

_"Hello."_

"Dad, it's me," I said, letting him hear my voice again after three weeks.

_"Bells? What is it? What's wrong? Are you OK?"_

"I'm fine, Dad. I just...I want to talk to you about going back to school."

* * *

The morning before school I sat in my own bedroom having a panic attack. I tried to remember what Edward said about attacks being in the mind and I managed to control myself.

I had everything packed and I even put in the picture of Edward and me that he had got me for my birthday. I knew that today I would have to face the wrath of 200 students, all out for gossip and my tale. I think I may go mute again.

The week since the pregnancy scare I have been helping the others the best I can. Trying to identify roads and houses that look familiar.

We had tried different techniques. Large maps, small Montesano maps, Google maps and Google earth.

I had asked to go to Montesano again to see if I could recognize some roads but my mom, dad and Dr. Clearwater had refused profoundly. Now, I was back home with my dad, him watching me like a hawk. Scared that I would go off and do something stupid.

I had asked to see Jane earlier this week. Carlisle said that she was still at Forks General, but my dad refused again. I wasn't allowed anywhere.

My truck had been sent in for evidence when we were away so I couldn't drive anywhere and this meant my dad would be driving me to school. I guess he was pleased at this fact, that way he could make sure I did go to school.

Charlie usually went to Carlisle and Esme's during the day so he could work on trying to find Edward. I knew none of them would be successful.

I planned to escape in one of the adult's cars and drive to find Edward myself. But I realised that I had no idea where I was going and by the time I had done four circles of the damn place my dad would have arrived to escort me home.

I sighed and decided to head downstairs.

My dad was waiting for me in the living room, jumping straight to his feet when he heard me come into the room. "Ready?"

"No," I said in a low voice.

My dad gave me a half smile. "It will be OK, you'll see." Nothing would be OK, without Edward.

I wanted to scream at my dad to let me go to Montesano, see the two farmers and ask for them to take me where they found me. But I knew it would be for nothing.

I didn't say anything to him; I just headed out of the house, to wait for him by the cruiser.

We finally set off and the panic attack started again. I tried not to let it show but Charlie noticed. "What's wrong?"

"Panic attack...It's nothing."

"Bella, we will find Edward, you know. I promise you." The word promise brought back so many memories.

"I know you will, Dad," I said clutching my chest.

"I told you though...I always knew...You and Edward," My dad said trying to calm the situation, but it just made it worse. He was right, Edward and I were meant to be together...but we weren't, we were ripped apart.

My panic attack subsided just as we pulled up outside the school. I watched as everybody did the usual things they always did. Laugh; throw balls, smoke, talk in groups...

"It will be OK," my dad said reaching for my hand. "You're OK, now."

I gave him a smile and slowly climbed out of the car. I closed my eyes as I heard Charlie drive off behind me, the thumping in my chest starting.

I started to walk across the car park and slowly everybody started to notice me. I kept my head down as one by one everybody started to fall silent, their eyes trained on me as I walked.

I heard a few people whispering. "It's her!"

"Why is she back?"

"I wonder what happened to him?"

My breathing picked up and I started to walk faster and faster, trying to get away from all the people. Tears formed in my eyes as I could hear people shouting and jeering.

After every noise I got flashes of things. Being tied in the van...seeing Aro shoot himself...kissing Edward one last time.

I finally made it round the side of the building and collapsed on one of the benches. Laying my head down on the wet wood.

I felt myself get dizzy and gradually people started to follow me, coming round the corner asking questions and making comments. I tried to shut them out but my brain was exploding, I wanted to be sick. One person shook me and I didn't have the energy to kick back.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" I heard a voice yell.

I closed my eyes and heard fabric rustling as somebody made their way over to me past all the people. Two strong arms picked me up and I was reminded of Edward, the body shape was similar and I was being picked up bridal style. I touched the fabric of the person's jacket and hoped to God that Edward had come back to me.

"Edward..." I murmured.

"Ssh, it's OK, Bella. I'm going to take you inside to the nurse." I knew this voice.

I looked up and saw the shaggy blonde hair and tall frame of Jasper.

"Jasper?"

"Yeah, just hang on." I felt him push open a door with his back and place me on a table. I sat up but he pushed me back down. "Stay. I'll get a wet cloth, you look like you're about to pass out."

I saw him leave the room and I took the chance to sit up again. I noticed I was in the nurse's office, the bland cream walls bringing back nostalgia. I looked across the wall at the tiny mirror and saw that my face was almost green.

Jasper came back in with a wet towel. "Here," he said dabbing it on my head. "Are you OK?"

"I wish people would stop asking me that. Isn't the answer obvious?" I didn't mean to sound rude, but I was angry. "All those people, don't they think I have enough to deal with?"

Jasper let out a low chuckle, "well I'm glad to see you haven't changed much...still you're snappy self."

"I'm sorry. Thank you, Jasper."

"No problem...we have English first today as well."

I looked at him confused; this was not what I was expecting. "Why aren't you asking me about what happened? Most people are dying to know."

"I'm not most people...the way I see it, is if you want to tell anyone anything, that's up to you." Jasper shrugged.

"Edward is alive," I said suddenly, not knowing where it came from.

Jasper just gave me a small smile and nodded. "I know. I can feel it."

Second person to say that, the odds were looking good. "How is Alice?"

"She's...she's sad. She's happy you are home, but...she wanted Edward back, too."

I smiled a little and looked down. "Yeah...we all do."

"Right, well shall we go to English? I can look after you today if you like? You're own personal bodyguard?" He winked and I actually laughed.

Jasper was always by my side during the morning. Alice had been ecstatic that I was back, hugging and kissing me. I wished that I could share her enthusiasm.

Whilst we walked to lunch I saw Emmett ploughing his way through the crowd, Rosalie latched onto the back of his t-shirt as she tried to keep up. I furrowed my eyebrows when I noticed that Emmett's eyes were trained on mine.

When he finally got to me he pulled me up into a huge hug and spun me around. "Bella! Oh, you're OK," he said putting me down on the floor. "I'm sorry for everything bad that I ever did to you; I love you, really," he said stroking my hair.

Rose also pulled me into a hug and I was shocked by the attention I was getting from them. None of them mentioned Edward and I knew that they knew it was a touchy subject.

All five of us walked to the canteen and the place fell silent. Rosalie nudged me forward, "Ignore them, I do."

I gave her a small smile and headed to the lunch queue. "Hey, Bella. What happened to you?" Mike said as I joined behind him.

"Fuck off, Newt, unless you want a broken nose?!" Emmett said raising his fist. Mike shot him a look and scuttled off.

"People are so pathetic," Alice mumbled, patting my back. "They really need to get a life."

We all got our food and headed to...Edward's table. That's what I had always known it as. Jasper noticed my momentary shift in perspective. "Would you like to sit somewhere else?"

"No, here is fine."

I placed my tray on the table and sat down. My eyes scanned the room and nearly everybody was looking at me.

Angela gave me a wave and I gave her one back, she was next to Jess who gave me a slight smile and then looked back at her food.

I noticed that Jacob sat next to Tanya and her sister near the far end of the cafeteria. "Is Jacob with Tanya now?" I asked without thinking.

Rosalie turned round and rolled her eyes. "Ohh, yeah apparently they are new fuck buddies, taken over Edw-" she stopped and looked down at her plate. I looked down, too, and swallowed my mouthful of orange.

"It's OK; you're bound to slip up." Rosalie gave me an appreciative smile. "Edward...he changed when we were taken, he's not the same."

"You're not bothered about Jacob and Tanya, are you?" Alice said quietly. My face shot up to hers.

"No! God, no! I love Edward," I said, not caring about my confession. But nobody said anything or made comment.

"Good. Edward is so much better than that dog," Emmett laughed quietly. "Oh fuck, Bella, just stay quiet and ignore her," he suddenly said breaking off. I frowned and turned around to see Tanya walking towards me with Jacob and Kate.

"Hey, Bella," Tanya drawled when she got near.

"Don't listen to anything my sister says," Kate spat. "She's a bitch. Come on, Tanya, leave her alone."

"Fuck off, Kate," Tanya hissed. I turned my attention to Jacob who nodded at me.

"Hi, Bella."

"Hello, Jacob."

"How are you?" he said playing with his collar.

"How do you think?"

"Stupid question, huh?" I gave him a small smile.

"So," Tanya said looking at the roof, "you get kidnapped for a month and a few days...then you come back. Alone. Noone knows where Edward is except you..."

"Tanya, shut up," Kate said loudly. "She doesn't need someone like you down her neck."

"I'm not saying anything bad! I just want to know where Edward is...when is he coming back?"

"I don't know," I mumbled, poking my tray with my fork.

"You don't know? Well...tell us who kidnapped you then? What happened when you were there?"

"Tanya, leave me alone, please," I said exasperated.

"No. I want to know if Edward will be coming back to me?"

My eyes shot up. "Back to you? He would never be coming back to you!" I said angrily.

"Ooh, touchy! Please don't tell me you did the clichéd thing of falling for him," she laughed. "Honey, he could never love you back. Edward only cares about pussy." I felt my fists shake at her words.

"You don't know anything!" I grit out between my teeth.

"I know that Edward is a coward. He doesn't care about anyone but himself, I suppose that's what happened...did he run off and leave you...I bet he found some decent kidnapper pussy huh?"

I just heard the last of her sentence and a red mist descended. How dare she say bad things about Edward?!

I stood up, pulling my fist back before I punched her in the face. My knuckled connected with her nose and I felt something crack. The canteen watched in silence as Tanya looked dumbfounded, holding her nose in her hands.

"Wooo! Bella!" I heard Emmett sing, shaking his fist. "Bitch," he added to Tanya on the floor.

"Look at my nose!" Tanya exclaimed. "You fucking broke my nose!"

"There are 206 bones in a human body! That was just one!" I shouted. "You stupid, fake breasted bitch! You don't know anything! So, shut your hole before I put you in one!"

Tanya shrieked back with menace in her eyes, "You fucking crazy bitch! You're fucked in the head." She was probably right. "You belong in a mental institution!"

"You-" I started before I stopped and frowned, going over Tanya's words in my head. " What did you just say?"

"You're fucking crazy!"

I stared at her in shock for a minute before my eyes widened and my heart sped up. I now had an idea as to where to find Edward.

"Thank you, Tanya," I whispered before I picked my bag up and ran out of the canteen. I ran as fast as I could to the library, barging past people on the way, not caring where they fell.

"Move! Move!" I screamed as I pushed the library door open, running to the computers. I logged onto the internet and pulled up my search engine, my fingers to the keyboard. I started to type.

_Brookwood Mental Hospital, Washington, USA_

I tapped my fingers impatiently as the search came up. I put my face closer to the screen as I looked for the right site.

The first was a tourist site, which showed a list of hospitals. I clicked on it and scrolled down to the B section.

Then, as if I was there again, was a picture. A picture of James's mental hospital, complete with an address.

My mouth opened in shock and my cheeks felt hot. I copied the address and clicked for Google directions. Typing my home address in the top bar and copying the hospital's address in the bottom bar, I got the directions in less than a second.

I smiled and printed the page, quickly logging off before I ran to the printer.

The rest of my life was coming out of that machine right now in crisp A4 paper. When the paper got spat out, I picked it up. It was still warm and I clutched it tightly in my hand. Looking towards the exit, I swung my bag over my shoulder and set off running. It was time to bring my Edward back.

* * *

**A/N- Poor Bella :( But she's going to get her man ;) R&R because it makes me write quicker lol :D**


	24. The Hunt

**A/N- Wow! I cannot tell you how grateful I am with the response this story gets, you are all incredible!! **

**Thank you to my beta _luv2readff _and all you readers/reviewers/alerters/fav'ers ;)**

**A bit of an A-team chapter now :) I'd like to dedicate this chapter to _edward-is-my-life-fran, __CassieB and AmberSunshine _who are really promoting me on their profiles! I would also like to dedicate it to an anon reviewer named _Kristen_, who reviews my chapters like a million times!! (I really wish you would get an account so I can reply!!) :D**

**Here we go with the rescue...**

* * *

**BPOV**

I pushed the doors to the library wide open as I ran out, the wind and people's intrigued faces breezing behind me. The paper in my hand was getting rumpled every time I drew my hand back behind me, trying to push my body faster.

I was a woman on a mission. I knew that if I got to the mental hospital, I could at least try and trace my steps to the mansion. I remember the ride not being that long when Laurent took me there.

I skidded around a corner, my hands sliding around the wall as I did, my hair whipping my face. I'm pretty sure that I had just knocked out a first year with my heavy bag, I didn't stop to check.

I heard a small bang behind me but I kept running, running to Edward, because I knew that this time I would find him and I would not leave without him.

"Miss Swan!" I heard a voice call behind me. I had already heard this voice today, a couple of hours ago in English. I wanted to keep running, fuck the school rules about running in corridors! I wouldn't be on the school grounds much longer anyway. But despite all that I slowed down and turned around slightly.

Mr Mason stood at the end of the corridor, clutching something in his hands. His face wasn't angry or disapproving as it normally was, in fact it was the opposite, his face was laced with concern and softness. Something nobody ever saw on Mr Mason.

I swallowed and stood still, my body partly turned towards him as my chest heaved up and down. "Yes," I gasped.

Mr Mason jolted and started walking towards me, his tight gray slacks making flapping noises and his black shoes squeaking on the vinyl flooring. He was holding something in his left hand as he walked, his hand gripped firmly against it. As he got closer I saw what it was and my heart nearly died in my chest, I couldn't believe I had dropped that!

My eyes widened, locked on the item in his hand as I walked to meet him half way. "Erm...you dropped this," he said holding the cherry wood photo frame towards me.

I gently reached both my hands up and took it from his left hand. My eyes scanned the picture of little Edward and me.

"You and Edward?" Mr Mason said quietly.

"Yes, how did you know?" I asked looking towards him. He was scratching his almost bald head.

"Well, Edward's hair is unmistakable and you look virtually the same," he blushed. I couldn't get my head around Mr Mason's new behaviour. I guess that he felt somewhat guilty, if I hadn't been in detention that day I may not have been taken.

I let out a small chuckle, "Yeah, we haven't changed much..."

"Miss Swan...Bella, I just want to say I'm sorry...for your loss. Edward was a good guy."

"Edward was great," I said without thinking. "And I haven't lost anything, he's still alive."

Mr Mason looked taken aback, "Well...where is he?"

I was tempted to waft my piece of paper in his face, but his comment had made me remember that I had somewhere to be. I shot a complicated look at Mr Mason then darted off in the opposite direction, my name sounded like a whisper on his lips as he shouted behind me.

I continued running and pelted out of the exit, barging it open with my shoulder. Students were everywhere, milling around in the rare sun as they enjoyed the last few minutes of lunch. Once again, I was subjected to stares and comments but none of them mattered. The only thing that mattered now was Edward.

I ran across the courtyard, swinging my bag in front of me so that I could cram the photo frame back in. My zipper got stuck and I had to stop and lean by the wall for a few seconds whilst I tucked it in.

"Hey, are you Isabella Swan?" some small, spotty boy asked me. His friends crowded round trying really hard to look inconspicuous and listen in the background.

"God, piss off!" I said rolling my eyes as I pushed off the wall and started running again. Only in a town like Forks would you get kidnapped and end up virtually a celebrity.

I started running for the car park and realised that I didn't have a car; my cell was at home so I couldn't even call my dad. I slowed down and sighed in frustration, my arms wailing around me in a circle as I debated what to do.

Should I try stealing a car? Surely someone would understand why I needed it so bad...should I walk...but that would take too long and I wanted to be with Edward as fast as I could. Like now!

I finally decided to run back into school and use the office phone to ring my dad. Turning around, I broke into my fastest run yet, my legs pumping and aching.

I looked down at my shoes as I ran, huffing and puffing. God who knew I was so unfit?

Then I stopped in my tracks as I slammed headfirst into something hard. My hands automatically came out to grab the object in front of me, landing on the firm chest of a tall guy wearing a strained black t-shirt. Two hands were on both of my upper arms as they held me steady.

My throat was sore and I was gasping for breath, trying to remember the breathe in through the nose, out through the mouth technique.

"Bella?"

Then my breath stopped altogether and I looked up into the eyes of the person who had caught me. Jacob Black.

"I'm sorry, Jacob," I muttered pulling myself out of his arms, "I was just heading to the office."

"Well, you might want to calm down...If it wasn't me you had run into, I'm pretty sure you would have snapped another person in half. What are you running so hard from anyway?"

I moved around him and walked off, hearing him follow. "I'm not running from anything, I'm running to something..."

"Are you late or something?"

"About a month too late," I said shaking my head, ashamed that I hadn't thought of this before.

"What? Where were you headed?"

I turned and gave him a glare. "Home! I need to go home...but I haven't got a car and...I'm so useless!" my walls were starting to come down, all I wanted was to get to Edward but right now everything seemed impossible.

I turned around again, back towards school.

"I can give you a ride home if you want..." Jacob's voice stopped me in my tracks.

I turned around slowly, squinting at him, "But, you don't drive..."

"A car..." he said smugly, pushing his hands into his jean pockets. I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

He rolled his eyes and looked to the side, "Come here," he said, beckoning me with his hand. I slowly walked towards him, the paper clutched tight in my hand. Jacob moved to the side and turned us both round, one of his hands on my shoulder. "You see over there...next to the blue Toyota?"

I put my hands over my eyes as I looked, gasping when I saw a shiny, large motorbike.

"The motorbike! You ride a motorbike?!" I shrieked turning around. Jacob smiled and nodded eagerly. I hated bikes ever since I tried to ride one when I was six years old...with Edward.

* * *

_12 Years Ago_

_Edward was fastening his helmet onto his head, his nose in the air. "Bella can't even ride a bike with stabilizers...there is no way she could ride a bike without," he laughed as Carlisle started to unscrew my stabilizers. Edward's bike was propped up against the wall, all shiny and new...with just two wheels. I wanted mine to be the same so I demanded that Uncle Carlisle take my other wheels off._

"_I can ride a bike without stabilizers!" I said stamping my feet, "It's you who can't ride one."_

_Edward huffed and shot me a smug glance, "Emmett and I go riding all the time after school...you hardly ever ride."_

"_Because you won't let me go with you."_

"_Yeah, because you're a girl and girls smell," Edward laughed, picking up his bike. I stared at him open mouthed; boys were the smelly ones, not girls._

"_Now, now kids...play nice. Edward, I'm sure Bella can ride a bike fine," Carlisle said standing up, wiping his mucky hands on his spare jeans._

_My mom came out of the back door with a tray of orange juice and three glasses. "What are you kids up to?" she smirked, looking pointedly at Carlisle._

"_Aunt Renee, my dad is taking Bella's back wheels off...she's going to fall, you know?" Edward said in smart voice, like he was an adult._

"_Ohh, really? Well, I agree Bella is not the most co-ordinated," she smiled, stroking my chin as she walked towards the decking. _

"_She'll be fine," Carlisle said smiling, "we will take baby steps."_

_Edward giggled and pointed at me, mouthing, 'Baby.'_

_I scowled and fought back the urge to go pull on his orange hair. "Shut up, carrot! I'll show you that I can ride a bike!"_

_Carlisle started laughing and tugged on the little strands of Edward's wavy hair, hanging from his helmet. "Carrot...that's a new one."_

"_Dad!" Edward whined, "It's not funny," he kicked his bike over, folded his arms across his chest and pushed his lower lip out. What a loser._

"_Excuse me, pick that bike up now, young man," Carlisle said in a stern voice._

_Edward huffed and picked his bike up, wheeling it away in a mood. Carlisle put my helmet on my head and fastened it for me. "Now remember, Bella, keep looking forward and keep the handle bars straight, OK?"_

_I nodded and Carlisle put one hand on my shoulder and the other in front of us, wheeling the bike._

_He guided me along, telling me tips on how to be graceful and not fall off. I rolled my eyes; it was only a stupid bike! How hard could it be?_

_Edward was waiting at the top of the grassy hill; he was already sitting on his bike, both arms on the handlebars and feet stretched out in front of him keeping him steady. "This hill would be good to sledge in!" he shouted in excitement._

_Carlisle laughed, "Well, that's a few months away yet, Edward."_

"_Still..."_

_Carlisle took me to the flat patch of grass next to the hill, Edward looking down on us in amusement. "Why can't I go down the hill?" I demanded._

"_Because Edward is more experienced at riding a bike, you need to learn on flat ground first," Carlisle smiled, guiding me onto the bike. The bike wobbled as I grabbed out to reach his hands, "It's OK, I've got you."_

_Edward laughed and I shot him an annoyed look. "C'ya later, Alligator." Edward laughed before he pushed off the ground and bombed down the little hill, travelling fast across the garden. His body bouncing up and down from all the bumps in the grass. I saw his back dip, his legs peddling fast and then he was gone._

"_Right, now I'm going to let go and I want you to peddle like you usually would," Carlisle smiled._

_I nodded and took my first attempt, falling straight on the floor sideways. Uncle Carlisle and me spent another half an hour trying to perfect my technique. Edward had been back and away again around five times, every time stopping to gloat at me._

_I finally had it worked out and was peddling slowly across the grass. "Well done, Bella!" Carlisle clapped._

"_Carlisle?" I heard my mom shout over the lawn._

"_I won't be a minute, Bella. Just hang here a minute," Carlisle said leaning down to me before he jogged across the garden. I readjusted my sweaty helmet and looked around, my eyes resting on the hill._

_I hopped off the bike and grabbed the handlebars from the side, rolling the bike up the hill. I could ride a bike, it was easy...this hill would be no problem._

_I got to the top and lined my bike up, ready to roll down._

"_Aww, you're not allowed on there," Edward said riding towards me in a childish tone, "Dad says you have to wait for him."_

"_I can go down the hill," I said grabbing the handlebars in front of me._

"_I wouldn't, you're going to fall...I'll tell my dad."_

"_Tell him then, I'm still going to do it."_

"_You can't even ride a bike, you're stupid," Edward said below me, leaning back on his bike with a smirk on his face. Oh, I'll show him._

_I leaned forward and pushed myself off the hill. All was going well until half-way down._

_I tried to turn the handlebars and they wobbled in my hands, turning sharply to the left and then to the right, getting faster and faster with more force. My hands were swaying from side to side until finally my front wheel ended up sideways and I lunged forward, getting thrown off the bike._

_I fell on my knees and rolled over in the grass, everything spinning around me. My helmet fastened under my chin, dug in sharply to my skin as the helmet hung off._

_I laid there for a few moments, looking at the sky until a bush of red hair appeared in my vision, "Are you alright?" he asked unsure._

"_No," I whined, sitting up, "My knee hurts..."_

"_I'll go get my dad," Edward said, running off. "Told you so," he shouted as he went._

_I wanted to punch him in the face, but I wanted to hurt my bike more. "Stupid thing," I said standing up and kicking the metal with my Wellington boots. It was all the bike's fault._

Great...the only way of getting home was on the back of a death trap. I might be dead before I even see Edward again. But I didn't have a choice, I needed to save Edward and this was the fastest way.

* * *

"You can ride the thing?" I said loudly as I started walking towards it at a fast pace.

"Err...yeah," I heard Jacob say confused as he caught up with me. "Seriously, what is the rush?"

"Jacob, please just...don't ask questions...I just really need to get home," I said pulling my bag off my shoulder and putting my sacred piece of paper in.

"Fine...just...let me know if you need anything else," Jacob said nodding as we approached his motorbike. I felt like I was being bitchy towards him so I gave him a small smile.

"Thanks, Jake. I do appreciate this...you don't know how important this is what you're doing," I said putting my bag back over my shoulder.

Jacob picked up his helmet and flipped it around in his hand, "Has it got to do with Edward?"

My face snapped to his and my smile dropped. He pursed his lips in a smile and handed the helmet to me without looking me in the eyes. "I figured that anything important to you would be Edward...I understand, I heard you at lunch...you love him."

"I..." I didn't know what to say back to him.

"Bella, don't worry...I'm not pining for you or anything," he said, finally looking at me. "But, Edward is a friend and while you were gone I was worried to death about you both, if there was any way I could help bring him back, I would."

My appreciation in Jacob rose dramatically. It was obvious by the look in his eyes that he meant everything that he said. Edward, although they had their ups and downs, had been friends for years and the worry and concern in Jacob's eyes clearly showed his loyalty of friendship to Edward.

"You don't even have to tell me what you're doing...just as long as you let me help the best I can," he said, placing the helmet on my head. I smiled at him and put a hand on his.

"Thank you, Jacob."

Jacob just smiled back and nodded, "You look dashing by the way."

I rolled my eyes and put a hand on his seat, "How the hell do I get on this thing?"

Jacob chuckled and threw himself onto the bike, shuffling forward. He patted the part of the seat behind him, "Hop on."

My heart was hammering in my chest. Charlie had always told me to stay well away from motorbikes; he said that most accidents on the road involved a motorbike. But right now, my heart hammered more by the fact that as soon as I got on this bike, I would be one step closer to Edward.

I struggled to swing my small legs over the large bike and ended up pulling myself on by grasping Jacob's brown jacket. My feet just about touched the foot holders and I wrapped my arms around Jacob's middle. He laughed and tilted to the side, "Sorry, I'm ticklish."

He started up the bike and I nearly fell through the fucking ground as the motor ripped into action. The vibrations rattling the bones in my body.

"You holding on tight?" Jacob shouted.

"Yeah, let's go!" I shouted back through the helmet.

I clutched onto him tightly as he put his foot to the pedal and the bike started forward. I started to think that maybe this was a bad idea; the wind was blowing past me so fast as we screeched out of the school grounds, the air whistling in my ears.

Jacob said something but it was inaudible with the wind. "What?!" I shouted back.

I just felt the movement and vibrations of Jacob's laughter. As I kept my helmet close to Jacob's back I started to think about Edward. What would he look like? How was he? Was he even alive? My eyes watered at the last question.

I felt the bike start to slow and I bravely lifted my head up to see that we were on my street. "Wow, that was fast." I commented.

"Yeah...well, motorbikes are faster than cars," Jacob chuckled, I barely heard him over the wind.

We pulled up outside of my house and I quickly got off the bike on shaky legs. "That was wrong..."

Jacob put down his brake and jumped off the bike, too. "You're dad's not home, what were you looking for?"

I pulled the helmet off my head and pushed it into Jacob's hands. "Charlie will be at Carlisle's...I have to run in for my phone, could you wait here a sec?"

Jacob looked perplexed but nodded and casually leaned back on his motorbike, "Sure, go ahead."

"Thanks," I cried as I headed up my steps. I picked the spare key up from under the gnome and opened the door, running up the stairs into my bedroom.

I threw random crap from my dresser as I looked for my cell, cursing every time I didn't see it. "Shit, shit...come on, where are you?" I kept checking, routing around in my drawers and under the bed until I finally saw it on the windowpane. I laughed and ran towards it, my heart going a mile a minute.

I clicked the menu button to pull up my dad's number but the screen stayed black. I frowned and tried again to no avail.

Turning the phone on its side, I pressed the on button. I waited for a moment before the screen lit up and gave me my welcome message, my mouth set in a grin.

Suddenly the phone beeped and the 'low battery' message flashed on the screen before it turned off again. "No!" I screamed and chucked the phone against the wall.

I thundered back down the stairs to the landline, dialing the Cullens' house. It rang and rang and rang, no one picking up.

I slammed the receiver back down and rushed out of the house again. Jacob sat up straighter, looking concerned at me, "Are you OK? I heard banging."

"It was me."

"Oh," Jacob said quietly, "So, what's happening?"

"I can't get hold of my dad...I don't know where he is, or Carlisle and Esme...what am I going to do?" I said putting my hands over my eyes.

"What do you need them for?"

I shook my head, tears welling, emotion overwhelming me. I started to finger the necklace on my neck and took a deep breath. "Edward's alive...I think I know how to get to him." Jacob looked stunned at my declaration.

"How? What? Tell the police!"

"I can't! You don't know the guy who has him! As soon as he hears the sirens, Edward will be killed! I can't call the police until he's with me and I know he's OK."

I started to cry, trying to disguise my tears so that Jacob wouldn't see. I had known since I made my mind up to go after Edward, that the police couldn't be told, not at least until we got there. "Alright...well...let's think about a plan then."

I laughed harshly, "Jacob, a plan won't suffice in this situation...the guy is so unpredictable that he probably has all our plans worked out without even knowing it."

"Whoa, this is some mind fucked shit...Bella, what exactly happened to you when you were taken? I feel like I've just been propelled into the deep end of a swimming pool without a breath here. Tell me something," Jacob pleaded looking lost.

"Firstly, I never asked you to get involved and second, I don't want to talk about it...not to you, not to anyone. What happened is between Edward and me."

"Can you not drop me a hint then? My brain is overloading," Jacob said opening his arms wide.

"Look, we were kidnapped by a man so his daughter could live, but he decided to hire some psycho..." I trailed off frowning. Of course...there was one person I promised to see before I did anything.

"Some psycho..." Jacob prompted, whirling his hands in the air.

"Jake, could you take me to the hospital?"

"What? Why?" he said bemused as I got onto the back of his bike.

"Please, I can explain things better when we get there," I said desperately. "Hurry."

* * *

Twenty minutes later and we arrived at Forks General...I had always cursed the motorbike spaces before, but today I appreciated them greatly.

Jacob got off the bike and helped me when I stumbled off, too. "By the way, Jacob, please tell me you have a cell phone?"

He nodded and began fishing in his pockets. I put my hand on his hand, "I don't need to see it, as long as you have it."

I started to jog towards the hospital entrance, Jacob on my heels. "What are we doing here, Bella?"

"I need to see someone," I said, fiddling with the necklace again. "Don't come with me, wait here."

"Bella, I'm not letting you go alone. You can't see the state you're in but I can. You might need my help."

"I doubt it," I mumbled as I carried on walking.

The automatic doors opened and I was greeted with the wretched smell of the hospital. I held my breath as I stumbled to the front desk, breathing heavily. I hoped this bitch behind the counter would point me in the right way so I could do what I came to do and then I could go.

I knew that once I left this building, I was going for Edward. Alone or not.

I didn't want to drag Jacob into our situation. For one, we weren't even that good of friends; Edward knew him far better than me and then there was the other reason. I just simply didn't want to put any of this trouble on Jacob's shoulders.

The woman stared at me with a sneer as she looked over her glasses at me, her hand mid dip with a biscuit in her coffee. "Yes, how may I help?"

"I'm wondering if I could see a patient?"

"Hey, aren't you that girl from the news? The one who got kidnapped?" she suddenly said, sitting up straight, her biscuit falling into her coffee. "Oh drat! Barbera?! Get me a spoon! I've lost me biscuit!"

"Yeah, I'm looking for a patient?" I reminded her again.

"Name?"

"Isabella Swan," I said brushing my hand over my forehead.

"No, not your name, the person you want to see," she said as if she were talking to a child.

"Jane Volturi," I said through my teeth. So much for getting out of here quickly.

"Are you family?"

"Err..." Shit, she knew I wasn't and there was no other way I could get it.

"I am," Jacob's voiced piped up behind me. The woman turned to look at him shocked.

"Relation?"

"Not like that's any of your business, but she's my cousin...this," he squeezed my shoulder, "Is my girlfriend, so she will be coming with me, she's always been fond of...Jane."

The woman gave us suspicious looks but broke them off when her friend pushed a spoon under her nose. "Second floor, Unit 6...Room 7," she said trying to pull her soggy biscuit out of her mug.

I ran towards the elevator with Jacob trailing behind, "Thanks, you saved me a lot of hassle."

"Whatever...why do you need to see this girl anyway?"

"Because she was the reason we were kidnapped..."

Jacob and I arrived on the second floor, stepping out into the dark hallway. "Unit 6, we have to look for unit 6," I said looking around.

"Over there," Jacob said pointing at a sign.

We ran down the corridor, our shoes echoing around the deserted hallway. It was deadly quiet with the faint noise of beeping around us. "It's fucking creepy here, ugh," Jacob said shuddering.

"Room 7," I whispered as I saw it at the end of the corridor.

We walked slowly towards it, my breathing picking up. The door was closed and there was no window, no sounds.

"Do you want me to wait here while you go in?" Jacob asked quietly.

"We will get in trouble if someone sees you here; you'll have to come, too."

Jacob nodded but looked apprehensive. Slowly, I pulled the door handle down, the door opening with a click.

I pushed the door open further, taking in more of the room as it was revealed. It was a light purple colour with animal pictures around and little homemade drawings.

My eyes settled on one of them and my breath got stuck in my throat. It was a picture of Edward, almost to perfection...the same shade of hair and green eyes. My heart clutched and I fell against the door.

"Bella?" Jacob said urgently reaching out to me.

"Bella?" Another voice asked, angelic and weak. I blinked and turned my head to the other side of the room.

The bed was occupied by a young girl; she sat cross-legged reading 'The Little Mermaid.' Her eyes were icy blue and penetrated deeply into mine, her button nose was raised towards me and she had a soft smile on her face. The only thing that stood out, though, was her lack of hair; she was completely bald.

But, I knew. I knew this was still the same Jane. "Jane?" I asked gently.

"You still have the necklace," she said excited as she laid the book on the bed next to her.

"Of course I do." I smiled, tears in my eyes. I walked further into the room and Jacob followed slowly behind me, warily.

"Oh, hello," Jane smiled at him. "Are you another doctor?"

"Jane, this is Jacob. He's a friend of Edward's and mine."

"Hello, Jacob."

"Hi...Jane."

Jane turned to me, "Have you come to take me home?" she asked eagerly and my heart dropped more.

I picked her hand up, "Not today, I've just come to visit you."

"Ohh," she said looking disappointed. "Well, I'm sure I'll be home soon. I can't wait to see my daddy."

I swallowed and fought back the tears. This poor little angel didn't even know that her father was dead, that she would never see him again. Her heartache would be the same as mine with Edward. She looked so weak and I couldn't bring myself to tell her.

"Yeah, sure."

"Where is Edward?"

I bit my lip and looked down, "He's still at your house...with Laurent."

"Laurent? How is he? He hasn't been to see me, yet, he said he would." I turned to her. Somehow her statement made me wonder if Laurent was dead, too. After all, he did go against James by helping Edward and I.

"He's good, he will see you soon...he told me himself."

Jane gave me a big smile, her eyes boring into mine. Suddenly our moment was cut off when Jacob yelped, the door banging into his feet. "Jane?" said a familiar voice.

"Carlisle!" I shouted getting up. Carlisle walked into the room, confusion written on his face.

"Bella? Jacob? What are you doing in here?"

"Carlisle," I ran over to him, wrapping him into a hug. "I know where Edward is; we need to go...I've found a way!"

He looked at me perplexed, "What are you talking about?"

I shrugged my bag off and laid it on the table, pulling out my piece of paper. I thrust it at him, "Here...before Edward and I were taken to the mansion, James took us here. We need to go here, I can remember the way to the mansion if we get here!"

Carlisle's eyes were scanning the paper in disbelief. He looked up and waved it in front of me, "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes! James lived here; we stayed here for two nights! Carlisle we need to go!"

"Have you called the police?" He asked urgently.

"No, we can't. If James hears the police he will kill Edward." Carlisle's eyes flinched. "Trust me. We need to go there, and then when we get there ring them then. It will give us time to go in and find Edward, making sure we get out before the cops come."

"I don't know, Bel-"

"Carlisle! Edward's life depends on this!" I licked my lips and took a deep breath, "Please, trust me on this one."

Carlisle eyed me for a few moments before he nodded furiously, "OK, let's go."

"Bella?" Jane said tugging on my hand. I leaned down to her and kissed her forehead.

"I'll be back soon, I promise."

"With Edward?"

"Yeah...with Edward," I smiled.

* * *

Carlisle, Jacob and I ran out of the entrance, Carlisle shrugging off his doctor's coat whilst holding the directions to his face. "You were found ten miles out from this place," he commented fishing his keys out of his trousers.

"My bike, what should I do with it?" Jacob said next to me.

"Jake, you should probably go home now..." I said slowly.

"I agree, this is a family matter and it's a huge thing, we don't need anyone else getting in the way...these people are dangerous." Carlisle agreed.

"It will be a big showdown, the police don't need the hassle of someone else who shouldn't be involved," I added sympathetically at Jacob's shocked face.

"No, I know more than others about what happened to you, and Edward was my friend, I want to help," Jacob said firmly.

"Jacob..." Carlisle started.

"No, Doc. Listen, you need all the help you can get, you can't depend on the police...and let's face it Carlisle, even I could take you...if you don't want me to help, fine. But I can at least be there for backup in case you do."

With that Jacob got into the back of Carlisle's Mercedes. I said nothing and got in the front, we didn't have time to argue about it.

Apparently, Carlisle agreed as he got in and closed the door behind him. "So we are heading towards Montesano for a start. Then we start following the more difficult directions..."

Jacob leaned over the console between us. "Why don't you just put it into your sat nav thing?" he said, pointing at the dashboard.

Carlisle and I were both breathing heavy but stopped when we took in what Jacob said. "Yes...thank you, Jacob," Carlisle said in astonishment. His head was all over the place, just like mine.

I watched in silence as the satellite navigation system started up and requested a destination. With shaky fingers, Carlisle entered the address for Brookwood.

The automated woman informed him to take a left out of the car park. I was on the verge of squealing for joy or screaming with sobs, instead I settled in the middle and my face became like a blank canvas.

Carlisle sped out of the car park and onto the main road, beads of sweat gathering on his forehead.

We drove and drove and drove, stopping for fuel and Carlisle occasionally would ask me if I was sure about what we were doing, I would always reply 'Yes'. Jacob remained quiet except from when we saw something which looked quite big and major. He would ask me if I recognized it, but I would always reply with 'No.'

We drove for hours, the sky turning darker. I started to get hungry and even Jacob had taken to snoozing in the back.

I chanced a look at Carlisle and saw that his eyes were wide and alert, like he had been on drugs. "Are you OK?" I asked as we drove on a deserted road.

"We should have phoned the police, we should phone them now," he said clenching his fists.

"No, we can't. We are only going to the mental institution; I don't even know where the mansion is."

Carlisle looked at me incredulously, "You said you did!"

"I said I could find my way once we got to the hospital, I'll remember the way Laurent took me."

"Laurent? Who was he?" Carlisle demanded.

"Laurent was...he was a nice guy, he tried to help us escape...If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here." Carlisle let out a grunt.

A phone rang from the centre console. Carlisle picked it up then put it back down, "Esme. She must be wondering where I am."

I nodded and looked at the sat nav. It told us we were two miles out from the mental hospital, we were near Edward. "Two miles...we're nearly there," Jacob grunted in the back.

The three of us were on high alert as we drew nearer and nearer, a silent tension filled the car as we drove on. The woman kept giving us directions in her monotonous voice.

I looked out of my side window to a road that led off. I frowned as I saw a familiar sign. "Stop!" I shouted. Carlisle anchored on the brakes and the three of us flew forward. I looked over my shoulder, "There! Back there! The stupid bitch from the satellite thing is leading us the wrong way! Reverse! Reverse!"

Carlisle reversed backwards until we hit the junction of the road. Before he had chance to turn, I opened the car door and ran out. "Bella!" Carlisle shouted as I ran up the road.

I heard two other doors slam behind me as I kept running and running towards the hospital.

I clutched my chest and gasped for air when I stepped on the crunchy pebbles of the drive, looking through the gates at my familiar hell. It still looked as ruined and evil as the last time I had been here, my eyes started to well up as I realised I was standing in the same spot I had the first time I saw it, Edward at my side.

I heard Carlisle and Jacob approach just as I fell to my knees on the hard stones. "Bella!" Jacob said putting his arm around me.

Carlisle was staring at the hospital through the gates, disbelief and anger on his face. "You were kept in there?"

"I was so stupid...you know," I said licking the tears that had fallen by my lips. "I didn't even realise it was a mental institution, Edward had to tell me, point the sign out to me," I let out a harsh laugh, "That's how stupid I am."

"You're not stupid, Bella," Carlisle said masking his own tears. "You've got us here, this far."

"Bella, can you remember where you went from here?" Jacob said rubbing my shoulders.

I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to remember the route Laurent took. I was so out of it that day, that was the day I though Edward had died...I didn't take hardly anything in. But I had to think; Edward's life depended on it.

I turned to my left and opened my eyes, looking down the long road from the hospital. "We stayed on a long road for ages then we took one turn and stayed on a long road again." I whispered.

"Are you sure?" Carlisle said leaning back to look along the road, "Are you absolutely positive?"

"As much as I can," I whispered standing up. "We need to go back to the car, we need to go."

The three of us ran back to the car in a hurry, slamming the doors as we got in. Carlisle's tires squeaked as he backed up further and headed along the road we had just been except this time we drove past the mental hospital.

The sky was turning black now and I was blind to everything, there were no turn offs and we had drove for at least twenty minutes. Just as I was about to admit defeat and that I had got it wrong, a turn off appeared on the road.

"Is this it?" Carlisle asked.

"It must be, I don't remember driving this long on a straight road, there had to be a turn soon, this must be it." Carlisle took the turn and we headed on an even more daunting road.

"You wandered around these woods for yourself for three days?" Jacob asked in disbelief.

"I had to, it wasn't so bad...Edward was with me, or at least my mind pictured him as being there," I said sadly.

"Light!" Jacob suddenly shouted, "There's a fucking house! I can see a window!"

I squinted and looked forward. Sure enough there was a little square of yellow light in the middle of the darkness.

"Bella?.." Carlisle asked unsure.

"Keep driving, let us get nearer."

We got nearer and nearer, the window getting bigger until it was joined by two others. "Shit!" I shouted, "It's the mansion! It's the fucking mansion!" My heart pounded in my chest, the fear taking over me. I got butterflies in my stomach and my legs as the familiar mansion came into view.

"This is it! We're here, oh God!" Carlisle said in a loud voice. We drew nearer the gates and I noticed that the speedometer of the car was lowering.

"No! Don't slow, keep driving! I know another way in; they'll kill us as soon as they see us at the gates!" I gasped clutching Carlisle's arm. He looked torn, his son was just beyond those gates, yet I was asking him to drive right past.

He finally nodded, his face rigid. He kept on driving past the gates, the three of us turning our heads to look through them.

The whole place was lit up with light and the front door was lit up just as it usually was. I saw no difference in the place since the last time I was here. Then we passed the gates and the mansion went out of view again.

"Holy shit, that place is massive!" Jacob said in a nervous voice.

"You have no idea," I whispered with a death clutch on my seatbelt.

"Bella, we need to do something soon...where are we going?" Carlisle asked.

"Out of sight of the mansion, take it from me this place is guarded all hours. We are probably still being watched now."

Jacob shuddered, "Did they video you? Like Big Brother?"

"Worse," I said closing my eyes, remembering the way Edward had always thrown a hissy over not being able to get some privacy in our 'suite' or so he called it. "Stop here," I said, pointing to the side of the road.

Carlisle pulled up and the car filled with silence. "OK, we need to call the police now," Carlisle said. "We've found the place, they need to come."

"Call them," I agreed, unbuckling my seatbelt.

Carlisle pulled his phone out and dialed my father's number, Jacob and I watched him in silence. "Charlie...she's with me, we've found Edward...yeah...no...I need you to trace my phone, get every unit you can over here ASAP...she'll be fine..." Carlisle pinched his nose with his fingers, something Edward did, "I understand...Charlie, please. Now."

I watched as Carlisle exchanged strained words with my dad over the phone for over a minute. "You've found us...send them now! I'm going to get my son!" then he hung up. "They've traced us, units are on their way."

"We need to go in before anyone else, we need to get Edward before the police arrive," Jacob gasped.

I didn't say anything and just got out of the car, the other two following. We were parked on the opposite side of the road to the mansion, next to the field. "Do we have light?" I asked.

Carlisle fished his tiny pen flashlight out whilst Jacob waved his phone around in the air. "It's all I got," he shrugged. Carlisle threw me his phone, too.

I knew that we would need more than that to get through the tunnel, but we had no choice. "OK, come on," I gestured, starting to walk in the thick grass to our left.

"Where are we going?" Jacob asked as the three of us walked across the grass. Carlisle's pen and phone, and Jacob's phone our only light.

"I escaped through a tunnel, it was just opposite the gates so we are going to have to walk blind in a few moments," I whispered.

"A tunnel?" Carlisle asked in disbelief.

"It was like a sewer, so prepare to get wet," I warned. The mansion lights came back into view again and I hissed at the others to turn off their lights, leaving us in blackness, the lights of the mansion the only thing guiding us.

"It seems quiet, too quiet," Carlisle commented.

"That's how _he_ likes it," I sneered. I noticed that we were drawing nearer to being vertical to the gates, the front door in view. "It's around here, there should be a tree."

I saw Jacob attempt to push a button on his phone and I slapped his hand, "No! They'll see," I whispered harshly.

"What's that noise?" Carlisle asked. All three of us stopped and listened. "It sounds like...water," he carried on.

"It's the tunnel!" I said trying to follow the sound as it got louder and louder.

"There," Jacob whispered, "I can see a big opening," he said squinting.

I looked closer and there it was, the opening into the house. The three of us stumbled towards it, climbing up the small hill that it was on. "You went through this?" Jacob asked in disbelief, stepping through the grate. Carlisle pushed past us and walked into the tunnel, the water swishing as his foot landed inside.

"It's cold," he commented, helping me inside. My foot landed in the water and it came up to my calves.

Jacob turned his phone light on and I followed with Carlisle's phone. It was just how I remembered it, dark and rusty smelling.

The three of us walked along the tunnel, fighting against the water. "Why is there water leading into a house anyway?" Jacob whispered.

"Sometimes houses are built on hills that have streams, because of the weight the stream can open up...it is very unusual though," Carlisle said shining his pen torch at the wall.

"This is by far the most ridiculous, stupid, terrifying and exciting thing I have ever done in my life," Jacob whispered.

"Take back the last one, it's not a jok-"

My sentence was cut off by a girl's piercing scream that echoed around the tunnel from above. "What the fuck was that?" Jacob asked in a hysterical whisper.

"Get used to it," I said, tears in my eyes.

"We get Edward, then we get out...I shouldn't have even let you two come here," Carlisle sighed.

"We would have come anyway," I said.

Then I froze. In front of me were the pipes that led up to Edward and mine's bedroom. "We need to go up there," I whispered, pointing upwards. "That was our bedroom."

"You shared?" Jacob asked, not in jealously but with genuine surprise.

I didn't answer but started to climb the pipes, determined not to let my clumsiness get me down. "Bella, get down," Carlisle hissed.

"No, this is the way we need to go. Come on," I said, resuming my climb.

I slipped and heaved as I pulled myself upwards, vaguely aware of the pair below me. The only thing on my mind was that I was in the same house as Edward.

I reached the top, where the bath panel was. Looking through the little hole again, I saw that everything was dark. "What's up there?" Carlisle said behind me, out of breath.

"Our bathroom."

I pushed on the wood and it wouldn't budge. Mustering up as must strength as I could, I hit the panel hard, the side wedging out. I kept on hitting it until the bath panel loosened and fell away. I reached out to steady it before it banged on the tiled bathroom floor.

"Yes," Jacob whispered. "Way in."

I used all my upper body strength and pulled myself out, my front sliding along the cold black tiles. I pulled the rest of my body through, rolling over in exhaustion.

I sat up and leaned against the shower as the other two climbed out. Carlisle followed by Jacob.

"This place was nice," Carlisle said in disbelief.

"Aro looked after us," I whispered, still trying to catch my breath.

I stood up and turned on the bathroom light, the strong bulb blinding us. Just as I remembered.

I walked out of the bathroom into the bedroom. My heart clenched as I took in some blood on the carpet floor, I swallowed and turned to the balcony, the dresser, the table and the bed. A blush spread over my cheeks before a sudden panic set in. "Shit, the cameras! They probably know we are here!"

"We need to split up, it will be quicker," Jacob hissed.

"No, we stay together!" Carlisle said walking towards the bedroom door.

"Jacob is right, this place is huge...we have more chance alone."

Carlisle looked torn as he opened the bedroom door slightly, looking out. "No one is there...let' go."

"I'll go this way," Jacob said bounding off down the left side of the corridor before either Carlisle or I could protest. We walked down the right side, towards the stairs. "I know downstairs, you look ahead," I said pointing forward as we stopped by the stairs.

I could hear faint talking and noise, under every closed door you could see a strip of light from inside. "I'm not leavin-"

"You want Edward back, you will. Go," I demanded. "I'll be fine."

I started down the stairs, leaving Carlisle behind. I tip toed as quietly as I could across the lobby, surprised that James had no one guarding the mansion. I hadn't seen a soul yet.

I was about to go into the kitchen when a doorknob turned at the side of me. I shrieked back and hid around the wall, my eyes closed and hands to my chest. "Yeah...get me another beer man!" I heard the sound of Demitri's voice shout.

"What did your last slave die of?" I heard the reply of Laurent. My hand shot over my mouth. He was alive?!

"He hasn't died yet, he's just chained to a wall and drugged to shit, just how I like them," Demitri laughed. I knew he was talking about Edward.

To my horror, Laurent laughed with him. "I'm pretty sure he won't be doing anything for a while!"

I fought back tears as I heard the door shut again. I turned back around; looking around the wall to make sure the door was closed again.

I let out a harsh breath and turned to my left, heading down the corridor to the swimming pool. The poolroom was just the same as always, decorated with fish and smelt of chlorine. I turned to leave again, looking at the wall that had been behind me. My eyes widened and I gasped.

The whole wall was covered in streaks of blood. I started to hyperventilate and I fought back the urge to pass out. I needed to find Edward.

I left the poolroom, closing my eyes as I closed the door. I opened them again and saw a door in front of me, one I had never been in before. Edward had told me it was some weird African room or something.

I pushed off the wall and leaned towards the door, my hand on the knob. I turned it slowly, the door creaking.

The room was pitch black and smelt of metal and sweat. I fingered around the wall for the light switch, my hand finally rested on it. My fingers fumbled until I finally pushed the switch down.

The room lit up and my heart stopped, my body froze and my mind shut off. I couldn't move, I couldn't think. I could just see.

I felt sick, I wanted to die...I wasn't even sure that this was _him._

It couldn't be. This was not my boyfriend, this was not my lover, this was not Edward.

But yet it was. I knew because my heart was propelling me towards him, my fingers were itching to touch his hair and his just recognizable bronze hair.

He was hung up on the wall, dangling from his hands by chains, his head dropping down like he was dead. His feet were awkwardly bent as they skimmed the floor.

He was still wearing the clothes he wore when I left him only they were hanging off him. He was like a skeleton, his bones jutting out of his body. I finally found my feet and closed the door behind me, walking over to him slowly.

"Edward?" I whispered whilst tears fell down my face. He didn't move.

I stood in front of his body, lifting his head upwards to face me. I gasped in horror as I saw that all of his face was covered in bruises, he wasn't even recognizable by face. "Oh my god," I whispered stroking his face, trying to coax something out of him. "Edward? Edward, please wake up," I cried, tugging at his face.

The chains rattled as I moved him slightly and I stopped, looking up. I scrunched my face up in anger and looked around the room.

There were some bolt cutters on the table and I ran to pick them up. As fast as I could, I leaned up on my tiptoes and tried to cut the restraints from Edward's hands. One broke off and his arm dangled lifeless. I went to his over side and bit my tongue as I used all my force to cut off the other chain.

It let out a clank and Edward fell to the floor in a lifeless heap. I kneeled down beside him and turned him to face me, my tears falling onto his face. "Edward, please...god, what have they done to you? Edward!" I shook him and shook him.

I checked his neck and found that there was a dull throbbing. He was still alive.

I pushed my two hands under the back of his head and lifted his face to mine. "Edward," I said firmly, "I'm here now, you need to wake up. I love you, come on. Please," I finished off by kissing him; I kissed him all over his disfigured face.

I closed my eyes and whimpered, tears falling down my face as I cradled his face to my chest. "What happened to you?" I gasped at the roof.

I felt something clench my knee and I jutted backwards, looking at Edward's face. His eyes were flickering and his face moving, "Yes! Come on, Edward! Your dad is here! I'm here, come on. Come back to me."

Edward's eyes were still closed but his chapped lips opened slightly. "Am..I..dead?" he rasped out weakly. "Bella...is heaven...thank."

"No, I'm here for real!" I cried, "I'm here to rescue you, come on!" I said, trying to lift him up.

His eyes fluttered open and I saw a hint of green through his bloodshot eyes. "Bella," he whispered, his hand shaking violently as he touched my leg. "Are...you really...here?"

"Yes, come on!" I sat him up and he leaned on me, flopping around like a doll.

"You need to go," he whispered, "He'll kill you."

"Get up," I demanded. I stood up and tried to pull him with me, "Edward, lean on me. Come on, we need to go. The police are coming soon!"

I managed to pick him up, he was so light, and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. He let out a scream, leaning heavily against me as we stumbled into the table. "What's wrong?"

"My knees...shot," he said in a grimace.

"Get past the pain, we will be home tonight. Come on!" I carried his weight as I dragged him to the door. He groaned into my hair with every step we took.

I opened the door with one hand and shuffled out of the room. We would have to go as quickly as we could...hopefully the police would arrive by the time we got out to the garden. "We need to go fast, OK?"

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too" I said exasperated. We had all the time in the world for declarations.

"No," he tugged on me, "I love you." I turned to face him, scared by the look on his face.

"Edward?"

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "I tried..."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm dying...I can feel it inside," he said closing his eyes.

I looked at him wide eyed and touched his face. "No, you're fine. We are going to make it."

"One of us is going to die tonight...I'll be damned if it's you," he grunted, his strange face looking at me intently.

"Stop," I demanded as I tugged him down the corridor. We came to the edge of the lobby and I saw the front door in sight. "We have to run, OK?"

Edward just lolled around, his face on my head. Licking my lips, I took a deep breath.

I ran as fast as I could with Edward attached to me, my hand outstretched, ready to open the front door as we stumbled across the lobby. The door was getting closer and closer, we were going to get out.

All of a sudden a menacing laugh came from behind me. I stopped dead and turned us around slowly.

James was descending the stairs, his hands were holding Jacob's behind him and he had a gun pointed to Jacob's temple. From the left side of the lobby, I saw Carlisle get thrown on the floor by Demitri, his face bloodied.

"Well, well, well...look who finally decided to arrive," James laughed. I looked around at the faces of the kidnappers; the numbers seemed to have dropped dramatically. But I could still see Caius, Felix and Laurent. The latter was avoiding my eye.

I turned my attention back to James who gave me a side smirk. "Welcome home, I've been waiting for you."

* * *

**A/N OHH NOES!! XD Aww sweet Jacob though...Next chapter is alllll Edwards :D R&R and the sooner you hear Edward's story...**


	25. What He Faced

****

A/N- Thank you to my beta _luv2readff _and all you readers/reviewers/fav/alerters :D

**Great News! Kidnapped won the award for 'Ending You Can't Wait For' at the Silent Tear Awards!! Yay! But pressure much... :O**

**To answer a common question by reviewers: Why did Jacob and Carlisle fit through the hole if Edward couldn't? Well, part of this will be answered in this chapter. But, the difference is that Edward could have got through if he had enough time. James was already on his way up to E/B so if Edward had continued to push himself in there, they both would have been caught :D**

**This chapter is EPOV and a warning: Very Sad :( It includes Violence/Torture. I hated doing this to him :(**

* * *

**EPOV**

Everything was black and I could feel myself falling into a deeper abyss of hopelessness.

The drugs were overtaking my system. As soon as he left I could feel the familiar working of its powerful force. That was two already today and I was struck with the thought that he was trying to get me dependent on them, trying to get me addicted so that my life was ruined forever. Not that he hadn't ruined it already.

My head felt light and the pain from the cuffs on my wrists and the other wounds on my body just turned numb. The room spun around me as I tried to focus in on the masks pinned up on the wall. I was trying to fight against the drugs, but the feeling was too good, it made me feel nice. I hated it.

I guess I should thank the heavens above that Laurent was still here and that he hadn't abandoned me, he had once worked as an EMT so he knew all the medical stuff. James forced him to make up the right dosages for me, but I knew full well that Laurent was not putting in as much as James wanted.

It was still strong but if it had been as strong as James originally intended, I'm pretty sure that I wouldn't be here right now.

My mouth started to water and I kept swallowing until finally my head went blank and I was propelled into darkness.

My body jumped when a sharp pain hit my back, travelling from my head to my feet. I could faintly pick out another presence in the room with me, not a bad one...no, this one was...angelic. I tried my best to fight against my mind and my body but to no avail.

I could feel feather like touches on my arms, my body moving from side to side for some reason. There was a soft murmur in the air, like an old radio playing a soft tune.

My ears whooshed and I could hear mumbling, like I was underwater. My body felt like it was floating on air and my face was being pampered by soft cushions, a caress on my disfigured face. James always made sure that there was a mirror near me.

Then my body felt heavier, and I was vaguely aware of my head moving upwards.

It was in that moment that I smelt it, I smelt heaven. Strawberries and a hint of vanilla...I knew that smell, that smell was my sanctuary...that smell was what was holding me here on earth, without it I had no reason to keep fighting to be alive...that smell was my heaven. My Bella.

"Rd...lov...please," I managed to decipher some of the whispers next to me as I fought to become more alert. Someone else was here with me; they had come to save me.

My mind started to turn. Black started to turn light and I was starting to feel nerves in my fingers and body again.

"What happened to you?" I heard a soft voice say quietly. It was her...she was here...she had finally come back for me, to me. I had to touch her before the pain in my body became too much, before I left. The pain in my insides was too much. Inside I felt mashed to bits; I was broken, damaged beyond repair.

I made a movement with my hand and I brushed something hard and soft. My heart soared in my chest as I realised that after so many weeks, I was finally touching Bella again.

* * *

_Three Weeks and 4 Days ago_

_"Edward! Get In!" Bella shouted, moving to the side behind me. I could hear the bang of footsteps approaching, getting louder and louder. I let out a groan as I tried to lower myself into the gap, my ass jammed on the side of the bathtub and I knew that the gap was so small that It would take more effort, force and time than we had._

_"What are you doing?!" Bella demanded behind me, tugging at my leg._

_"I'm stuck. I can't fit," I said, my mind running a mile a minute._

_"Yes, you can! Push harder!" Bella shouted. I heard the voices getting closer and within the next second my mind summed up my choices._

_I could carry on trying to get down which could add us another thirty seconds and by the sounds of the loud footsteps; we would have been caught by then. We wouldn't have enough time to get in here, pull the bath panel up and shimmy down the pipes._

_I thought of the other alternative...let Bella go. She was already in so all I had to do was close her in, she would escape but I would be caught. This way was our last chance...It was a sacrifice I was going to have to make. Her survival for my life, it seemed like a fair trade to me. As long as she lived, everything else didn't matter._

_"Bella, I can't, I'm not petite like you," I said trying to detangle myself from her grip. I needed to do this as quickly as possible; it was the only way. I started to lift myself out of the hole again, my arms burning from my weight and the strength of Bella's grip._

_ "What are you doing?" Bella seethed._

_"Let me go, Bella," I said, finally shaking her off. I turned to face her shocked face, "You need to go."_

_Bella's face contorted with a series of emotions before she stuck her head back out, "No! I'm not going without you!"_

_I had to convince her; I knew she would be stubborn and not leave without a fight. "Yes, you are. You're going now!"_

_Then her face crumbled and she burst into tears, breaking my heart. "What happened to together?! Get your ass in here now or I am coming out! I swear to God!"_

_I smiled at her feistiness and the devotion in her eyes, I would miss her so much. I was suddenly aware of the fact that I was crying with her as I cupped her face, "If you love me, you will go and leave me. Please, Bella, you can go and get help. Go." It was the only way._

_Bella grabbed my cheeks with her soft palms, my head involuntarily leaning into them, savouring the feel of her soft skin. "I can't leave you...He'll kill you," she cried._

_"As long as you're safe..."_

_"No! Please!" I needed to get her out of here, now! I cut off her protests by bringing her in for a hard, passionate goodbye kiss._

_I pulled back and rested my head against hers, "Promise me you will leave here and find home. Promise that whatever you see or hear, you will keep going. Promise me that you will get out of this and survive. Even without me."_

_I wanted her to lead a normal life as much as she could. If...I did die, I wouldn't want her grieving all her life or feeling that she owed something to me. She should have the life she deserved, married with children...even if they weren't mine._

_Bella remained defiant, shaking her head at me. I pulled back and gripped her arms, my eyes bore into hers, showing how serious I was. "Promise me."_

_Bella's lip trembled and she looked down at my hand for a moment before she lifted her brown eyes back to mine. "I promise. I love you, Edward."_

_The door banged behind me, I could hear James's grunts as he shouldered the door. "I love you, too, go!" I shouted, standing up and picking the bath panel up. I looked at her face once over before I smiled as my last goodbye, her face disappearing as I placed the wooden panel into place._

_The door banged more forcefully and I ran out into the bedroom, facing the door to wait for my inevitable. I could see the light moving under the door as James attempted to barge in._

_The door flew open with a crack and I caught a glimpse of James's furious, animalistic gaze before he punched me in the face. The pain seared through my jaw and I fell to the ground._

_James pulled me up by the hair and I grimaced, James taking the opportunity to put his gun down my throat. My eyes were wide and I hoped to God that the fucker had it on safety._

_"Where the fuck is she?!"_

_"Bahnoe," I mumbled and James hit me around the face with the gun. I felt my cheek split open and I fell to the ground on my face._

_"Where?!" Did the fucker really think that I would tell him?_

_"Balcony."_

_James stomped off around me and I took a chance to glance at the bath panel, I couldn't see anything, the little hole was pitch black and I had no idea if Bella was still there or not. Hopefully she would be down the pipes by now._

_My thoughts were cut off when my face was slammed into the floor, my head throbbing._

_I groaned and James hit me again. Pulling me up only to punch me back down again, his feet kicking my stomach and my legs. His left foot landed a blow to my temple and everything turned black._

* * *

_I jumped up in shock as my face was covered with freezing cold wetness. I gasped for breath, spluttering as tiny droplets of water sprayed out of my mouth._

_I scowled at the pain in my face and the raging headache that was soaring through my skull. One side of my face was laid on the ground; my cheek was itchy and rough. I lifted myself up the best I could and saw that I had been laying on a rug. The back of my head and my back was burning and I realised that I was laid in front of a fire. _

_I closed my eyes again and fell back onto the rug, letting out a harsh breath. The sound of rattling made me open my eyes again._

_I watched as a boot stepped into my vision and a plastic clank sounded behind me, followed by a louder clank. "How's your head?"_

_I gritted my teeth and pulled myself up as I watched the boots walk over to the couch. I realised that I was in the upstairs lounge, the one I had been reunited with Bella in, that day that she thought I was dead._

_I finally raised my eyes to meet his and saw that he was smirking at me, his hands behind his head and his left leg resting on his right. "So?" he said, gesturing his linked hands in front of him._

_I winced and moved my head from side to side, trying to crack my neck. "Not bad, considering," I spat harshly._

_He laughed a throaty chuckle and pointed behind me. "I brought you some water and some aspirins; I thought it might help with the dull ache."_

_I looked at him suspiciously, "You just tried to kill me, now I am meant to believe you are giving me pills for my headache?" _

_His face turned down, "Well, if you don't want them..." he made to get up and I put out a hand._

_"I didn't say I didn't want them," I turned around to the marble of the fireplace behind me. There was a plastic bottle of aspirins and a tall glass of water._

_I took a sip of the water before I unscrewed the pills, popping two into my mouth and gulping them down with another mouthful of water. "Thanks," I gasped as the pills left a bitter taste in my mouth._

_"No problem," he smirked._

_"So, what are you going to do to me? Where is everyone else?" I asked looking at him pointedly._

_"I'm undecided about you...the others, they are all downstairs," he smiled, "Well, nearly all," he looked to the side and I followed his gaze. _

_My eyes widened as I took in Laurent's still form laid on the ground. "What did you do?" I demanded._

_"He helped you, he needed teaching a lesson...he'll be awake soon."_

_I looked down at my wet t-shirt. "Couldn't you have thought of a better way to wake me up?"_

_"Well, does my choice of how to wake you up surprise you, Edward?"_

_"Nothing surprises me with you...James," I sneered._

_"Good, I like to be unpredictable. Don't you?" He smiled._

_"Yeah, I guess it helps to be like that when you're able to escape from you're kidnappers' clutches." I said in secret smugness. James must have caught on because his grin faded._

_"Do you think that you have got one over on me?"_

_"Not at all, I think we are both losers in this situation," I shrugged._

_James looked at me sceptically, twiddling his thumbs. "How so?"_

_"I lose my girl...you get caught by the police."_

_James barked a laugh, "Ahh, but only one of them has happened. You have lost your girl, but the police have no idea where we are...I doubt they ever will. If they do, I swear on my life that I will pay you one million dollars."_

_"Well, we better start swapping bank details then because Bella is on her way right now," I sneered, burrowing my fingers into the rough fabric of the rug._

_James just smiled and stood up. He walked over to the window, stepping over Laurent's body on the way. He pulled back the curtain and glanced out. "Edward, I hate to break it to you but...she won't be getting anyone."_

_I just frowned; this guy was crazy. Bella would get help and he would end up locked up for a long time._

_"Edward, there is nothing around us. We are at least thirty miles from civilization, the only thing close is my hospital and that is abandoned." I scowled as I took in his statement. "Bella probably won't make it out of the woods alive. She has no food, no water, no shelter...even by the off chance that she does get rescued, she will be so delirious or she would be so off track that she couldn't possibly find this place again."_

_"Bella is smart, she would find a way," I hissed._

_James turned around to smile at me, "If she lives, that is."_

_I was breathing heavily and my fists were clenched white. James walked back over to me slowly, "How does it feel?"_

_"What?"_

_"Knowing that you might have just killed her," he crouched down to my level and ran a finger down the cut on my cheek. "She will be out there right now, with the wild animals and in the darkness...alone and hungry. I give her a day at the most."_

_I pushed him back and winched at the pain in my ribs, "Fucker! I'm not listening to you."_

_James just bit his tongue and laughed loudly at me. "Hurts doesn't it?" I wasn't sure if he was alluding to the pain in my ribs or the pain in my heart from his words. "You silly little boy."_

_A moan caused James and me to look across the room. Laurent was rolling onto his back; he was clutching his knee with his eyes tensed up. "Shit," he mumbled._

_James clapped his hands and stood up, "Laurent! How nice of you to join us again."_

_Laurent looked over at James, startled at his voice then his eyes drifted over to me. "Edward?"_

_I looked down. "Yes!" James shouted, "Might as well broadcast it. Bella has escaped, how good is that? The sly one got away...Victoria's checking and rewinding all the cameras to see how as we speak."_

_I hoped to god that wherever them pipes led were not under surveillance. "Things could be made a lot easier though if Edward just told me."_

_I barked a laugh, "I don't think so."_

_James bit his lip, his smile fading and he nodded his head, "After I gave you aspirin as well..."_

_I looked at him with an incredulous expression, "Aspirin? Yeah, and aspirin equals up to me telling you where my girlfriend is...what an exceptional trade on your behalf," I said sarcastically._

_James sucked in a breath and leaned back to pull something out of his back pockets. He pulled his hand up, holding a roll of duck tape in his hand. "Your squawky, posh voice is doing my nut in," he knelt in front of me, pulling two strips of tape away from its binder. I leant back as he cut two strips with his teeth, chucking the rest of the roll on the sofa._

_I struggled against him as he pushed one of the strips onto my mouth, the sticky solvent gripping onto my stubble painfully. He wrapped the other strip tightly around my hands, binding them together tightly._

_Laurent sat up in the corner, "James, what are you doing?"_

_"Shut the fuck up, Frenchie! You're next." Laurent shot a glance at me. "Now, Edward, Bella is going to come back here because she is going to have nowhere else to go...it's inevitable. I need her here, so until she comes back I'm going to make your life hell, because you were the one that got her away."_

_I tried to mumble through my tape but he pushed his finger harshly against my mouth, the tape stretching and pulling my skin._

_"I realise what it is now, why you were both brought to me...you were needed so I could get to her and she was needed because she is meant to be mine. I see it now." I wanted to rip his face off and I struggled against him. He wouldn't ever touch her again. "She thinks she loves you, but eighteen year olds don't know what love is. No, but I do and I could love her more than you ever could."_

_I scrunched my nose up and shot him my furious eyes._

_"I may keep you alive just so that you can see the moment she accepts me and not you. Or if she doesn't, the moment that I take her life...because without me, her life isn't worth living."_

_"You're crazy, James. You're losing the plot." I heard Laurent say._

_"We'll see about that when we get to the big showdown, won't we?" James smirked. "Laurent," he said sounding disappointed. "You are one of my best men...I am severely upset with you. Please, do not talk to me for a few hours," James said wafting his hands in a dismissal at Laurent._

_"And you..." he turned to face me, inspecting my face closely. "I think the store room is an appropriate place for you."_

_I grunted as James tugged me up by the hair, my scalp lifting upwards. James half dragged me out of the room, I kept trying to hit his hand that was on my head but every time I lifted my arm up, a pain shot across my chest._

_He yanked me across the corridor and opened the door to the small store cupboard, a place I had only been in once before. He threw me in by the hair, making me land face first. I heard him laugh and slowly all the light disappeared from the room until finally the door slammed shut._

_I rolled around on the floor, grunting through my tape. I was suddenly reminded of my time in the van, only this time it was different. This time, I was alone._

* * *

_Three Weeks Ago_

_It had been four days and I had been kept in this dark store cupboard constantly. My skin was turning even paler and all I seemed to do was sleep. I was comforted by the fact that Bella had probably arrived home by now...she would be warm in her bed, thinking of ways to get back. _

_I prodded the plastic tray in front of me with my foot, the plate containing the slop that James sends up as food wobbled slightly and the gross mixture spilt over the sides a little. I turned to my side and opened the little shoe cupboard, pulling out an apple. Caius had snuck one up for me._

_I had a little stash of nice, small foods such as fruit and sandwiches that were hidden in the shoe cupboard. These had all been brought to me secretly by either Laurent, Felix or Caius. Everyone else seemed to just do as James said._

_Laurent had told me that James had taken a dictatorship and was trying to brainwash all the others. Laurent was not easily swayed, but I have seen the restriction in both Felix and Caius's eyes of late. I wondered when that small stash just might start to get a little smaller._

_I always ate some of the food James brought me, so that it wasn't suspicious, but I was sure that he was drugging me. No wonder I kept sleeping._

_The day after James put me in here, he had come in to cut my binds and pull off my mouth tape. I knew it was no use screaming anyway, only the people in this house would hear._

_I ate my apple in silence, looking around at the bland walls of the cupboard for the five hundredth time. I was startled when I heard a key jingling in the lock._

_I quickly threw my apple back into the cupboard and sat back in time to see James open the cupboard door. He looked down his nose at the plate of food still in front of me. "Not hungry?" He asked, raising an eyebrow._

_"No, I feel sick," I said, talking to my feet._

_"No wonder, you have been cooped up in here for days. How about we go for some fresh air?" He said stepping to the side and gesturing for me to come out._

_I frowned in confusion, "Really?"_

_"Really; hurry up."_

_I stood up, my knees cracking and walked out into the hallway. I squinted as my eyes adjusted to the light._

_"Let's go downstairs," he said leading me by my back. "We have all been a little bored, TV is rubbish and the radios don't even work here. We need some...entertainment."_

_I frowned, "How do I fit into this? What? You want me to sing and dance or something?"_

_James smirked, "Something like that."_

_James led me down to the lobby where I stopped short. The three bodies of Aro, Heidi and Marcus were propped up against the wall, almost as displays. I swallow back a mouthful of bile and turned to face James._

_"Why haven't you got rid of them? It's sick," I said looking him up and down. James pulled out a gun and pointed it at me._

_"Be careful who you are talking to, boy. My friends are waiting," he said, prodding me in the chest with the gun. I turned around and started walking again._

_James was leading me into the downstairs lounge, his gun constantly connected to my back._

_He pulled open the doors and pushed me into the room. My eyes scanned around the people in there, looking at me with contempt. Victoria sat in the corner, avoiding my eye._

_"James?" I heard Laurent's confused voice behind me. I turned around and looked back out of the doors._

_Laurent, Caius and Felix stood together, bottles of beer in their hands. "You never said anything about Edward coming down," Felix said, pointing to me with his beer bottle._

_James smirked and bowed a little, "That's because it doesn't concern you."_

_"James? What are you doing?" Laurent said in a panicked voice, looking at the other two next to him._

_I looked between my three allies and James, noting the distress on their faces. What the fuck was happening?_

_"Edward, get out of there, now!" Caius shouted, running towards the door with the two others. James stepped in front of me and shut the door in their faces before I had a chance to do anything._

_I could hear the three of them pounding from the other side of the door. "James, don't do this!" Laurent shouted. "It's not right! He hasn't done anything to warrant this!" _

_My mind was running a mile a minute and I had no idea what was happening. I turned around to look at everyone else in the room._

_Demitri was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, a big smirk on his face. Alec sat on the sofa, his leg tapping up and down and his hands clenching. There was something about this situation that was seriously wrong._

_"James! Open the fucking door!" I heard Laurent shouting._

_I swallowed as James pushed off the closed door and shot a menacing smile at me. "You understand we need some entertainment, right? I mean, you might as well be of use if we keep you here," he chuckled as he walked over to me._

_I automatically walked backwards. "What's wrong? You were braver than this a week ago, when you were hitting me on the floor."_

_I felt someone behind me and they shoved me forward into James. James laughed and pushed me back, making me fall backwards into the arms of someone else. I was tossed again to the side with more force until someone landed a blow to my legs._

_I fell to my knees, the fear taking over me as I realised what was about to happen. I was about to get gang beaten._

_"James was right. People like you see us as thugs and criminals," Demitri chuckled before he punched me in the face, sending me flying into the table at the side, "So that's what we will become."_

_I wiped my mouth and pushed myself back up. "I never said that you were-"_

_I was cut off by another man who punched me in the stomach. I gasped for breath and fell to my knees. "Damn, you're right. This does feel good," the guy said, bouncing away from me, shaking his fists._

_James smiled and picked me up by the hair again, throwing me into the middle of them all. "Enjoy, boys," he looked at Victoria who was cowering in the corner, "girl."_

_The rest of what happened was a blur. I was punched and kicked and thrown around, never catching a break. I felt ribs and fingers break and I'm pretty sure that my jaw was dislocated. My whole body was a trembling mess of blood and sweat when James finally called them off me._

_I couldn't breathe, my nose was broken and my mouth was full of blood. I was writhing in agony on the floor, tears streaming. James knelt down towards me and brushed some of my hair from my head. "Well, it's an improvement in your looks...oh and look, he cries," the men all laughed in the room, "Fuck sake, he needs a doctor. Anyone know medicine?"_

_Everyone remained quiet; the only sound in the room was my gasps for breaths. "Demitri, open the fucking door and ask one of those three, would ya?"_

_I heard someone walk past me then all of a sudden I was surrounded. "Look at him! What the fuck have you done?! He's seventeen for fuck sake!" I could hear Laurent's frantic voice as he touched my face._

_"Laurent, I have tolerated your liking for the boy, but it's getting real boring. You need to pick a side, indefinably. Soon." James looked backwards, "That goes for you two fucks as well." Caius and Felix backed off._

_Laurent tried to pick me up, but my body was in agony. I screamed loudly._

_"Damn; Felix, Caius, help me please," Laurent shouted._

_Caius came forward and picked up my legs, but Felix didn't move. "Felix?" Laurent gasped._

_"I'm sorry, look what they did to him; I don't want to be that guy." He stuttered, giving me an apologetic look before he walked away._

_I felt another set of hands on my middle and turned to see Victoria helping me up. "I didn't do any of this, James," she hissed. "You don't know when you go too far."_

_James shot her an evil glance but said nothing as she helped Laurent and Caius carry me outside to the lobby. My whole body was throbbing and the pain was so intense that I felt like passing out._

_I wondered briefly about where Bella was and if I would ever see her again. Her heart shaped face was a sketch in my mind to try easing the pain._

_The three of them laid me on the floor and I groaned, my body still shaking un-controllably. "He needs pain killers or something," Caius said breathlessly. _

_"Yes," Laurent gasped, "Go get that bastard."_

_I didn't even need to think about who he was talking about. "I'll go get some cloths or something," Victoria mumbled, her high heels clicking as she walked off._

_"Edward?" Laurent asked as he pulled my T-shirt upwards, "You need to tell me where it hurts, OK?"_

_I nodded the best I could and grimaced as he pushed two fingers against the bottom of my ribs. He kept going up, slowly until severe pain hit me. I bit my lip and howled, tears falling out from the strain._

_"It's OK," Laurent soothed._

_"What's all the commotion?" I heard James say blandly as he approached from the side. _

_"He has broken ribs and he's in bad pain, he needs pain killers."_

_"Shove some aspirin down his neck," James sighed._

_"No, he needs proper pain killers like Codeine," Laurent hissed, pushing my t-shirt back down. "How about you send that prick Demitri to get some from your place, I'm sure you have medicine there."_

_"I have every medicine there," James smirked as he walked off._

_Victoria came back and began dabbing a wet cloth on my face. "He's burning up, what are we doing?"_

_"We? You've been all for James since he started this fucking show, why the change of heart?"_

_Victoria didn't say anything she just kept dabbing my face. "Laurent," Caius ran up to us, some white material dangling from his hand. He swallowed as he tried to catch his breath. "A bandage, for his ribs, you know?"_

_"Thanks, Caius."_

_I was still shaking on the floor, my hands held upwards above my chest. I could just make out Caius whispering something to Laurent and Laurent nodding. "Yeah, I suppose we will. Do it."_

_Caius ran off again and Victoria shot Laurent a bemused look. "Valium," was all Laurent said back._

_"His nose is broken," Victoria sighed, moving the cloth around my cheek. Her long red nails reached out to me and she soothed her finger down my nose. Suddenly I heard a crack and a hot burst of pain erupted on my nose, making me cry out again. "Ssh, Edward. I just un-broke your nose, it's fine," Victoria whispered with a grimace on her face._

_Time seemed to pass slowly as fire spread through my body and I started feeling weaker. Caius ran back to us and my eyes widened._

_He was holding a syringe and needle. "No," I gasped breathlessly. "No."_

_"Edward, it's going to make you sleepy, that's all. I can fix you up then without it hurting." Laurent tried to explain._

_"No," I shook my head weakly. "Please..."_

_I felt pressure on my arm as Victoria held it down. I couldn't struggle because it was too painful._

_I felt a slight pinch and a stinging sensation. I relaxed when the feeling left, leaving me in a dazed state. Laurent was hovering above me, his face slowly turning into a blur until finally, I blacked out._

_Two Weeks Ago_

_"I think she has forgotten about you." My tired eyes looked up towards James. He was standing over me, clipping the chains onto my hands. I didn't answer back; I didn't want to give him the satisfaction._

_He tugged on the chains to make sure they were tight and kicked my legs to make sure I couldn't move. I pulled them upwards instinctively, trying to stop the pain._

_The bandages that were wrapped around my waist were itching and I desperately wanted to scratch it. My nose still felt weird after Laurent had cracked it back into place again._

_"Aww, does silence mean you agree?" he goaded, leaning back on the table._

_I avoided eye contact and looked downwards. I had been in these clothes for the past week and a half and I was starting to smell. This past week, James had decided to lay off on the food. I haven't eaten properly in three days. He has stopped Laurent, Caius and Victoria from visiting, and Felix has turned over to the dark side completely. It was only yesterday he came in here to give me a good kicking about._

_"Come on, Edward, she has been gone nearly two weeks...obviously she is either dead or she just isn't looking for you. I always knew that you cared more about her than she did you. It was pretty pathetic really."_

_I ignored him and didn't say a word. His words were moving around in my head. What if she had died? Or worse, what if she has decided that she doesn't want me anymore; that I should probably be left here because of everything I did to her when we were younger?_

_"I can see the wheels turning, Edward...How are your ribs by the way?"_

_I just hung there, limply off the chain, the only reaction he would get. "Not talking to me today then, I see. Fine." _

_I heard a plastic cap pop open and my eyes shot to his. I didn't want this again; I didn't want to be drugged. "No, I don't need that, I'm fine now," I said struggling with my chains._

_"Oh, I know," he smirked before he jabbed me in the arm, my world going black._

_I woke up to someone shaking me and un-doing my chains, "Edward? I brought food."_

_I looked around bleary eyed to see Laurent in front of me. "Laurent? What are you doing in here?"_

_"You need food, eat this," he shoved some bread and butter at me which I greedily devoured. "I have something for you; I'm going to be quick because he doesn't know I'm here."_

_I watched as he fished around in his pockets, pulling out a piece of folded paper. He shoved it into my hand._

_I looked down confused and startled when I saw Bella's face looking up at me. I dropped the bread in my hands and gaped at the picture, my fingers tracing the contours of her face. My eyes welled up with tears as I took in her beautiful ivory skin and deep brown eyes._

_"How?" I gasped._

_"Eat. I got it from your files upstairs, when Aro first gave us the job so we knew what you looked like," Laurent sighed, rubbing his hand over his forehead._

_"Thank...you," I stuttered just staring at the picture._

_"Put it in your pocket, don't let James see." I nodded and folded the picture, putting it into my loose jeans._

_I ate more of the bread as fast as I could and drank from a bottle of water that he threw at me. "I'm going to have to chain you up again, so James doesn't know."_

_I nodded and allowed him to chain me up. "Why is he doing this? Why?"_

_"Because it makes him feel powerful," Laurent said whilst fastening a cuff, "Beating on a younger person."_

_Suddenly the door burst open behind us and Laurent whirled around. I looked over his head to see James and Alec staring at us._

_James ran over and grabbed Laurent by the collar, dragging him out of the room. Alec smirked at me before he shut the door._

_I heard various bangs and shouting from the room opposite mine, the poolroom. My stomach was sickened by the sound of metal and grunts. I didn't even need to imagine what was happening in that room._

_"Who do you choose?!" I heard James roar before another crack followed._

_"You!" I heard Laurent's tortured sob and I knew that I was alone._

_There was a quiet noise and a shuffling of feet before my door burst open again. James was breathing heavily and his hands were covered in blood, I watched as he threw something onto the table in front of me._

_Next to him, on the ground was Laurent, shirtless and bleeding. I looked away to the item on the table and saw that it was a newspaper. I frowned and my eyes widened as I took in the headline._

**_Kidnapped Teen Back Home_**_, there was a picture of Bella underneath. My heart hammered in my chest knowing that she was safe and out of harm._

_I turned to look at James and he was smiling at me. "Guess she forgot you after all."_

_My smiled dropped and he chuckled before slamming the door closed again. I swallowed and rested my head against the wall; she wouldn't abandon me. She wouldn't...right?_

* * *

_3 Days Ago_

_I felt ill, deathly ill. I kept coughing and my lungs were aching._

_My head was pounding and my fingers were shaking as I traced Bella's picture with my finger. My hands were all dirty and black, a disgusting contrast to her clean, perfect face. I felt ashamed by the difference between us. I looked in front of me at the mirror and I saw my horrible, battered face._

_How could anyone love me? If she came back and saw me like this, she would recoil in disgust. Wounds heal in time and I was sure that if I got out of this, my face would turn normal. But that could never take away the visual image of seeing me this fucked up._

_I traced my hands down my stomach and grimaced as I felt my hipbone sticking out of my skin. How people could be anorexic was beyond me, I hated this feeling._

_Everything seemed to go in slow motion as I moved around. My body weak and tired._

_The door opened to the room and I glanced up slowly, forgetting about the picture in my hand. Demitri walked in, his riding boots stomping on the floor and his hands on his hips._

_"What have you got there?"_

_I tried to put it away, my hands trembling as I slowly drew it away. Demitri's foot landed on my hand and I shouted out in pain._

_He chuckled and ripped the photo from my hands, "Aww, look at this. It's Bella," he said staring at the photo. "Where did you get it?"_

_I didn't say anything; I just cowered with my hands wrapped around my knees._

_Demitri huffed and gripped my arm, yanking me upwards. I stumbled along after him as he dragged me out of the room, too weak to protest._

_He pulled me across the lobby and into the downstairs lounge. The lounge was empty and well lit, the fire blazing in the corner._

_He threw me down on the carpet and stood over me, "I'm going to ask you again, where did you get it? Tell me or I throw it in the fire."_

_"No!" I gasped, leaning up on my knees to plead with him. "No, please."_

_"Where?"_

_"I found it," I breathed, earning me a punch in the face. I was used to the pain by now._

_"Liar, tell me."_

_I started coughing uncontrollably, my insides throbbing and pounding against my chest. What was wrong with me?_

_"Tell me!"_

_"James brought it to me, to goad me," I lied. I knew that Demitri wouldn't question James and I didn't want to get Laurent into trouble. He scowled at me and looked down at the picture again._

_"She was very pretty," he said lowly and I reached up to grab the photo from him._

_He smirked at me and tossed the picture into the fire. I followed it, almost in slow motion. Watching as the picture curled up as it burned, Bella's face frazzling and disappearing into goo before my eyes. That Motherfucker!_

_I tore my eyes away from the fire to glare up at him, gritting my teeth. He was smiling in satisfaction._

_"Fucker!" I shouted and used all my strength to launch myself at him. I took in Demitri's shocked face for a second before he was flat on his back and I was straddling his waist. I screamed and cried in his face as I picked up an ornament from the fireplace and began to smash it into his face._

_"Little, fucker!" Demitri shouted trying to block my attacks. _

_I was wild with anger and I kept smashing the horse statue into his face. Blood started to form on his face and I kept hitting, laughing in satisfaction as his body became more limp._

_"What the fuck?!" I heard someone shout before I was pulled off Demitri._

_I was thrown into the wall as James went to check on Demitri. I internally smiled at the fact that he was unmoving. Nobody ever degrades Bella! Ever!_

_"Edward, explain," James demanded._

_"He burnt my picture! I had a picture of her and he burnt it! Fucker!" I screamed at Demitri's body._

_"You better calm down," James said pulling out his gun._

_"Or what?!" I challenged, standing up. "You going to shoot me? Go ahead! Come on!" I shouted with my arms wide, pressing myself against his gun. "Fucking do it," I whispered._

_James smirked and moved his gun. A loud blast went off and I shrieked in pain, falling on my ass. I grabbed my left leg and watched as a pool of blood seeped out through my trousers by my knee. The pain was excruciating, my left knee totally immobile._

_"There, I shot you. Anything else?"_

_"You shot me in the kneecap!" I gasped loudly. _

_"Yeah, now I need to get Demitri help so you stay here," he paused and then looked me over, "Not like you will be going anywhere soon anyway."_

_That night I was chained back up, losing blood from my knee as I hung there. I was drugged up again, Laurent filling up the syringe in front of me, the apology written on his face. This time it wasn't as strong and I felt every blow as people took turns in hitting me as I hung there. Angry about Demitri._

_Caius delivered a weak blow to my arm and I realised that he was being forced into doing this from Felix who laid into me like the others._

_James stopped the attack and ordered them away. I vaguely heard him request that Victoria be sent up to his room. I hadn't seen her in nearly two weeks._

_"This is your life now, you better get used to it," James sneered before the door closed on me again._

_3 Hours Ago_

_"Read louder!" Demitri demanded. I shot him a withering look and carried on reading the newspaper to him. It turned out he was illiterate, fucking numb ass shit._

_"Why don't you do the crosswords?" I asked flipping the newspaper over, obviously mocking his inability to read._

_"Because I don't want to!" he shouted._

_"I'm good at them, and you win a cash prize," I said shrugging._

_Demitri kicked my knee. I clutched it and gasped in pain. "Fuck," I whispered. The throbbing shot through my body._

_"Don't question me, you're the slave."_

_"I'll never be your slave!" I shouted, throwing the paper at him. He laughed and threw an empty beer bottle at me, the glass clanking off my head._

_"Do you know what James is doing right now?"_

_I glared back at him._

_"He's jerking off to Bella and yours amateur dry humping sex tape," he leaned forward and winked, "He loves her face when she comes."_

_I scrunched my nose up and clenched my fists. Demitri noticed my anger and kicked me hard in the stomach. "I don't think so."_

_He dragged me back to my room and chained me up to the wall. "Fucking asshole! Let me go!" I shouted as he patted my stomach. Something about it was so awkward and uncomfortable. "I'll let James know that you are back," he smiled as he left the room._

_James came ten minutes later, an angry look on his face. He came right into my face and punched me in the groin, "I'm so mad!" He shouted to the room as my eyes watered and I tried to block out the pain. "I've been waiting so long...keeping you alive for nothing! If it wasn't for you, she would be here with me, now!"_

_He punched me in the chest and a weird feeling shot through me. My insides have been worse than ever today._

_He popped open a cap behind him and I knew what it was, it happened every day. This would be the second time today, the second time he had drugged me up._

_He slapped me across the face and jabbed my arm with the needle, pushing me into blackness._

* * *

The skin was soft as I felt around something hard. I tried hard to open my eyes, to welcome the light that was seeping through.

"Yes! Come on, Edward! Your dad is here! I'm here, come on. Come back to me." I heard Bella's voice. My mind not wrapping around what she said, her voice sounded heavenly and I wondered if this was real or if God had finally decided to intercept in James's plan.

"Am..I..dead?" I managed to gasp. "Bella...is heaven...thank." I wanted to show appreciation that my heaven was Bella and he had given her to me.

"No, I'm here for real!" she cried. "I'm here to rescue you, come on!" My body was being moved and my dizzy head lolled around.

I fought against my eyes and opened them slightly. I looked up into the most perfect face that angels ever could create. I needed to feel her, to know that she was here. I brushed my shaking hand along her skin, "Bella," I whispered, "Are...you really...here?"

"Yes, come on!" she shouted pulling me up. My mind was starting to clear and I realised that her being here was dangerous.

"You need to go," I whispered. "He'll kill you."

"Get up," she demanded pulling me upwards. "Edward, lean on me. Come on, we need to go. The police are coming soon!"

With her petite frame she managed to help me to my feet. I put pressure on my left foot and pain soared through my leg, causing me to shout out. "What's wrong?"

"My knee...shot," I tried to explain.

"Get past the pain, we will be home tonight. Come on!" I buried my face in her hair, knowing how wrong she was.

My chest and stomach were aching with an unfamiliar pain as she dragged me out of the door, "We need to go fast, OK?"

I stopped her, needing to tell her in case I didn't make it, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

She wasn't listening to me so I tugged on her hand. "No, I love you."

"Edward?" she questioned.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, "I tried..."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm dying...I can feel it inside," I tried to explain.

"No, you're fine. We are going to make it," she said, touching my face.

"One of us is going to die tonight...I'll be damned if it's you." I knew about James's plans for whenever Bella came back, and I knew she would never accept him.

"Stop, we have to run. OK?" she asked as I leaned on her head.

I felt her tugging me as she ran across the lobby, struggling to get to the door.

I heard the vicious laugh of James and I knew that we were about to get the big showdown. Bella turned us around and I frowned as my eyes focused in on my father on the ground and...Jacob?

"Well, well, well...look who finally decided to arrive," James laughed. I felt Bella clutch me tighter.

He kept his eyes locked on hers as he smiled, "Welcome home, I've been waiting for you."

And so it begins.

* * *

**A/N- *cowers* I'm sorry!! :( Flame me as much as you want! Let me tell you, you don't want to miss next chapter! It's the climax of the story ;) R&R to tell me what you think :D**

* * *

* * *


	26. The Showdown

**A/N- OK I had real trouble posting this chapter, the site wouldn't let me so I've ended up having to copy and paste this into an existing document :(**

**Anyway, on a better note I'd like to thank my beta _luv2readff_ and my readers/reviewers/alerters/fav'ers :D This chapter is for my Twitter girleez (you know who you are :D)**

**This chapter is the epic one!! The climax really- who lives and who dies?? I only have 2 chapters left now :( and I will post Chapter 1 of my new story 'On the Run' (check my profile for summary) around the same time as Kidnapped epilogue :D**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!!**

* * *

**EPOV**

My fingers were like a vice grip on the bottom of Bella's shirt as she stared forward at the monster. His eyes were trained on hers, never wavering...he was the predator and she was his prey. All I could become now was the protector.

My leg was throbbing and my chest was extremely uncomfortable with a dull ache. My stomach felt cold; it was a weird feeling, like a constant brain freeze but in my stomach. My chest was tight and I was breathing with a wheeze and a hitch.

My eyes were tired and all I wanted to do was lie down and go to sleep. I'm pretty sure the drugs were part of it, but right now I needed to stay as alert and awake as I could.

The lobby was silent, so silent that you could hear a pin drop. James's men were crowding him, Demitri as his smug beta. The others were spread around, almost crouching down as if they were getting ready to pounce.

I couldn't see Victoria anywhere but I could see other recognizable faces. Laurent was cowering in the corner by the kitchen door, his face half hidden by the shadows. I could only make him out by the cream coloured jacket he wore. Caius was stood near Demitri but further back, he was staring at James with an unfathomable expression on his face. Felix had his hands folded across his chest, oozing arrogance as he stood over someone on the floor.

I wobbled slightly on my feet as I tried to get a better look at the person, my eyes squinting so my tired eyes could focus. Blonde hair, blue eyes...bloodied face...the sight was unmistakable, I knew this man, this man was my hero...my father.

"Dad?" I croaked confused.

"Edward," my dad said, lifting his body from the ground with his palms as he stared at me, a saliva trail of blood dangling from his mouth.

His face was pushed abruptly to the floor again and I saw Felix with his boot on the back of his head, his arms still crossed against his chest.

I heard a snigger from somewhere and I turned my face towards James. He was looking at me with amused eyes, "Touching."

My face was expressionless as I tried to process the situation in. I noticed that James was not alone and that he was tugging on a taller, more built figure. The person was wearing a dark brown leather jacket and a white t-shirt underneath.

Was that?...Jacob?

Jacob's eyes were flickering between Bella's and mine, calculating. Why was Jacob here? Out of the most randomness of chances, why was he here?

Jacob gave me a tight-lipped smile and a tiny nod of the head of acknowledgement all whilst a silver gun was being pressed to his neck. Any animosity towards Jacob I had, left when I realised that he had come here with Bella to either help me or protect her. Anyone who risked their life for Bella would always be in my good books.

I tried desperately to give something back but my head just seemed too heavy and I leaned more into Bella.

James smirked and walked forward, Jacob's shoes squeaking on the lobby's marble floor as he was dragged with him. "Did you know that it's my birthday today?" he asked looking around the room at everybody. "Yeah, it's my birthday!" he gave a little exited shrug of the shoulders. "I couldn't have asked for a better fucking present."

A sound of hurried footsteps echoed above us and I watched as a pair of legs came in to view at the top of the stairs. "She fucking bit me! The bitch bit me!" Alec came running down the stairs, he was looking at his right arm as he wiped it with a towel, shaking his head in annoyance.

He finally looked up and stopped short when he saw the commotion. "Err, what'd I miss?"

"Alec," James said closing his eyes, "Shut the fuck up."

Alec looked at James and tossed the bloodied towel at his feet. "Hey, I was cleaning up _your_ mess," he huffed.

"And how is the mess?" James said, never taking his eyes from Bella.

"Eradicated," Alec said nonchalantly. I saw Laurent step out from the shadows an intense expression on his face.

"Eradicated? What is that meant to mean? Where is Victoria?"

Alec gave a big sigh and went to pat Laurent on the back. "I'm sorry my man, she was virtually half way there when I got there," he shot a look at James. "I just...helped her along."

Laurent looked at Alec in disbelief before he pulled his fist back and punched him in the face. Alec stumbled backwards clutching his nose. He removed his hand from his face, staring at it intently before his eyes flickered to Laurent. "You fucking hit me!" he shrieked.

Laurent just walked back into the shadows, grief and pain written on his face. Victoria and he had always been close.

"Alec, calm down," James soothed. "What did you expect after you broke it to him like that? Come, step down."

Alec shot a contemptuous glance at Laurent before he stumbled back towards us. Laurent narrowed his eyes at the back of James's head.

"Victoria is dead?" Felix asked, his arrogant stance wavering. "How? What happened?"

"Don't make me talk," Alec groaned from behind his hand, his voice sounded numb. "Argh, I can taste the blood. I fucking hate blood!"

"So, what took you so long?" James interrupted Alec, his smiling face turned towards Bella.

Bella didn't say anything; she just clutched my hip tighter, her breath hitching when she caught my hipbone.

James nodded his head towards me. "Poor Edward, he was waiting for you forever. Nearly lost hope he did."

I felt a rumble come from Bella's chest. "What did you sickos do to him?"

"We were just having some fun," he smiled. "Don't worry your pretty little head about it."

"You fucking psycho," Bella pulled one of her hands from my stomach and pointed it at him. "You've nearly killed him! He can barely walk!"

"Point being," James said bored.

Bella just looked around the room at everyone else. "You should all be ashamed of yourselves!"

"I ain't got nothing to be ashamed for, darling," Demitri sniggered. "In fact, I quite enjoyed it."

Bella pushed forward a little and half the people in the room moved forward, too. "Stop!" James shouted, holding one arm up. Everybody stopped in their tracks. "Still a little wild cat I see. Don't worry, none of these men in here will hurt you...unless of course, it's me."

Bella pulled her bottom lip into her mouth, biting hard on it. I nudged her hand with mine and leaned towards her.

"Don't," I swallowed, "Please...do...don't."

I stopped talking as my throat clenched up and blazed in my chest.

"Don't talk to her!" James snarled. I gave him a glare and cleared my throat.

"Fuck you," I said weakly.

James lurched forward and in the same moment Bella let out a noise, pulling me backwards with her. Jacob took advantage and moved around to the side, struggling out of James's grip. "NO!" James roared and pulled Jacob back around, pushing the gun into his cheek. "Don't you fucking move!"

Jacob looked terrified and almost stopped breathing. He shot a pointed glance at Bella and me, silently begging us not to provoke James further.

"What do you want with them?" I heard the voice of my dad. "Just let them go, they haven't done anything to you."

"Shut it, Doc," James scowled, "Or I will make sure that you never see them again."

"Don't do this. You will go to prison for a long time," my dad said in his professional talking-down voice.

"Fuck you, bitch. I'm making the rules, don't you try working that bed side manner voice with me because guess what? I saw that fucking movie, too."

My dad moved his eyes from James towards me. He gave me a brief nod and turned back to James.

"Now you," James pointed at Bella. "Prop that thing up against the wall and come with me," he said looking at me.

"I'm not leaving him. Not ever! Fuck off!"

James shook his head and rolled his eyes. He tugged Jacob towards him and looked at his face, jerking his head towards Bella and me. "Women, eh?"

Jacob scowled at him, no doubt wondering what the fuck was wrong with him. Crazy bastard.

I had never felt so fragile in my life, all I wanted to do was throw myself in front of Bella and make sure that the crazy fuck couldn't hurt her. But I couldn't, I was useless and weak. Pathetic.

"James, are we going to get this show on the road or what?" Demitri sighed in boredom.

"Or what. Now shut up."

Demitri pulled his eyebrows together and leaned backwards, thinking over James's answer.

"Caius?" James called.

"Yeah," Caius responded, stepping out to us in small movements.

"I'm sure the long trip has parched our guests. How about you get us all a nice glass of lemonade?"

"OK," Caius seemed to be counting in his head. "How many?"

"I'm pretty thirsty, too, make it four," James smiled.

"Five," Bella said loudly. "There are five of us."

James side smirked and turned his eyes towards me, looking me up and down. "Yeah, I suppose you're right. What Bella wants, Bella gets. Make it five."

Caius quickly shuffled out of the room, passing Laurent to get to the kitchen. I watched as the pair engaged in a second long, silent conversation before Caius passed through the kitchen doors.

My eyes started to feel droopy again and I leaned harder onto Bella, making her move sideways a few inches. "Edward? Are you OK?" she asked hurriedly.

I was starting to turn dizzy and I furiously shook my head. "Son? Edward?" I heard my dad say loudly.

"He needs to sit down," Bella said, lowering me to the floor. I kept a tight grip on her hands as I slid downwards, my ass landing on the cold lobby floor before I laid down sideways, my cheek gently laid on the cold marble tiles.

Bella was stroking my hair from my face and whispering to me as my breathing started to get laboured and heavy. Every breath that I exhaled shook, like I was in the freezing cold arctic when really I was burning hot.

I could feel the beads of sweat on my head and the clamminess of my fingers. "Ssh, it's OK," Bella whispered sadly. "I'm here, I'm looking after you."

* * *

_2 Years Ago_

_"Man these tickets cost a bomb," I groaned. "This theme park better be fucking worth it." _

_I carried on walking as I held the other strip of tickets to my left. Bella snatched them out of my hand, "Don't be such a miserable dad, I swear you act like a forty year old instead of sixteen," Bella grumbled. "Maybe I should have left you with another repetitive day with the skanks."_

_I rolled my eyes, "It's not my fault Tanya and Lauren find me irresistible." I looked around and saw a group of girls by the burger stall ogling me. "And others," I said winking in the girls direction._

_"Ohh, plur-lease," Bella said rolling her eyes. _

_"It's true. I could have been having my cock rode right now instead of traipsing around here with you."_

_Bella shoved my arm, "This is spontaneous and something different."_

_"No. This is you dragging me somewhere because none of your other friends wanted to go with you," I said pointing at her in amusement._

_Bella flushed bright red and crossed her arms. "Jeez, sorry for wanting to do something with you."_

_"Bella, you hate me. It's obvious I was the last choice."_

_"You weren't, actually!" Bella protested. "My dad said that I should ask you."_

_"Oh," I laughed, "So it was your dad's idea..."_

_"Shut it," Bella smiled. Another group of girls around our age walked past, showing some serious leg in tiny shorts. They all whispered and grinned as they walked past me. "God, what is wrong with people?!" Bella demanded suddenly. "Brazen enough to ogle when the guy is obviously with a girl!"_

_"Yeah, but it's not as if we are together," I said in a horrified chuckle._

_"That's not the point," Bella said stretching her arms out in front of her. "They don't know that...I could be for all they know, but the slags still look."_

_"Well, what can I say? I'm just too good looking."_

_But Bella wasn't listening; she was too busy looking over at the queue for the space invaders. Three boys stood staring at her appreciatively, their eyes roaming down her bare legs, stopped only by her tiny skirt._

_Bella tilted her head and I saw her give them a small smile. _

_I frowned. Now I realised what she meant, Bella could have been my girlfriend and they were looking at her as if she was a piece of meat. "Guess guys have the same trouble," I groaned pulling Bella's arm towards me. "Let's go this way."_

_I hardly heard her protests as I pulled her in the opposite way from the Space Invaders queue._

_"So the one called Velocity looks good," I commented looking at the map._

_"You hate rollercoasters," Bella said confused._

_"Yep, but I still go on them no matter how much I hate the things."_

_"Oh, God," I heard Bella sigh. I turned around to look at her._

_She was looking to the side of me, her face red and her eyes small. "Looks like the fan club decided to show up."_

_"Eddie!" I heard shrieks behind me and turned around. Tanya and Lauren were running towards me, two balloons in their hands and a little tub of something with a spoon sticking out._

_"Hey ladies," I smiled. "What are you doing here?"_

_"Oh, we thought we would make a day out of it with the hot weather," Lauren laughed before she looked around me, her smile fading. "Oh, hello, Isabella."_

_Bella didn't say anything back. Tanya looked at Lauren with an amused expression and they both started laughing. "Ed, why are you with Virgin B?" Tanya whispered, leaning forwards._

_I grimaced and scratched the back of my head. "Let's go stand over here," I said, grabbing both their arms and pulling them towards the bridge where the log flume was. I pushed a little kid away and leaned over the side looking at the water below me as a boat full of people floated away._

_"Are you here all day?" Tanya asked leaning over next to me._

_"Yeah, I think so."_

_"Edward?" I turned around to see Bella standing in the middle of the little bridge. A barrage of people dodging past her as she just stood there staring at me._

_"What?"_

_She raised her eyebrows, "Are you coming or what?"_

_Tanya and Lauren giggled. "She's such a geek," Lauren snorted._

_"Err," I said running a hand through my hair._

_Bella huffed and shook her head. "Fine, whatever. Leave me to walk around this place alone." _

_I watched as she waltzed away through the crowd of people, disappearing out of my view. "Sooo, now that virgin is gone...do you want to come on the rides with us?" Tanya asked eating a spoon of ice cream._

_Shit. I hated rollercoasters and I only ever went on them with Bella because she...held my hand. It was always the two of us as well so we always sat together._

_"Actually, I should go find Bella. My dad would kill me if he found out that I left her."_

_Lauren and Tanya exchanged a disbelieving look and I took that as my cue to leave. I turned around quickly and headed in the way that Bella went, hoping she would be outside an ice cream place or something._

_I walked around like a complete loser for the next twenty minutes trying to see a girl who looked virtually just like every other brunette in the park._

_I stood over by the kiddie ghost train when I heard a laugh. Her laugh._

_I looked to the side and saw Bella. She had her sunglasses pushed up on to her head and her mouth was wrapping around a ketchup covered hot dog. I tried not to think of dirty thoughts._

_She laughed again and wiped some of the ketchup from the side of her mouth with one finger, her mouth moving. That was when I noticed the tall figure next to her._

_He was around six foot with short cropped black hair. One of his arms was leaning against the wall as he spoke to Bella, laughing and waving his arms around._

_I quickly made my way towards them, pushing through the crowd._

_"If you were my girl I wouldn't let you out of my sight," the dude said touching her arm. Hell no! I knew these fucking moves._

_Bella giggled but stopped abruptly when she saw me coming next to her. "Bella."_

_"What do you want? Where are Tanya and Lauren?" she sneered their names._

_"Don't know," I shrugged. "But I'm not going to let you wander around here on your own," I shot a look at the guy. He smirked back at me. Son of a bitch!_

_"Well, Bella," the guy said. "Guess I'll see you around."_

_"Yep," Bella smirked, watching his every move as he walked off. She turned back to me, a shit-eating grin on her face. I stared at her with a disapproving look. "What?" she shrugged, walking away._

_"What?" I asked back, trailing after her. "What? I'll tell you what," I grabbed her arm and spun her to face me. She scowled and looked down at my hand. "You just walk off with some random guy who could be a rapist or something!"_

_"Oh," Bella pushed her face into mine, our noses almost touching. "That didn't seem to bother you when you were with those sluts!"_

_Her face was getting madder by the minute and it was kind of turning me on..._

_"At least I knew them!" I shot back, my arms gripping her shoulders. "What were you thinking?"_

_"Oh, shut up!" Bella said shoving my chest away. I quickly pulled her back in and kept her still by putting both my hands on her cheeks._

_"That was so dangerous, you idiot!" I seethed._

_Bella fisted her hands in the back of my hair and tugged. I grimaced and leaned back as my head was yanked backwards. "Bastard!" Bella shouted._

_I shook her hands off my hair and pushed her against the wall. "Bitch! You make me so mad!" I said clenching my fists. Her little button nose was up in the air and I had an overwhelming urge to kiss her. I didn't want that to happen not after last time when I ran out of the bedroom._

_"Urgh, get off me!" Bella struggled under my grip as I sandwiched her against the wall. I grabbed her cheeks again and leaned forward, roughly kissing her nose. Well, it beat the lips._

_Bella stilled under me as I let go of her nose, my saliva shining in the sun down her slope. Bella frowned and looked to the side before she reached a finger up to her wet nose. "Did you?...Did you just kiss my nose?"_

_I backed away and looked anywhere but at her._

_"You did! You kissed my nose!" Bella laughed. "Ugh, I can smell your mouth now...and my nose is all sticky," she started to wipe her nose. "Eww, it's gone up the nostril, it feels all cold and wet."_

_I flushed in embarrassment. Jesus, what was I doing?_

_I saw Bella put her hand out. "Come on, let's go on the Velocity then."_

* * *

_My stomach churned as I drove back to my house. It was making a really bad grumbling noise and my head was pounding._

_I wanted to throw up. Bella had taken me on seven rollercoasters, the log flume and one of them weird things that spins you around upside down in the air. _

_I glanced at her to see her happily plucking away at her cotton candy, smiling as the wind blew through her hair from the open window. Two photos rested on her lap._

_One was of the two of us on the Magnum Force. My faced looked terrified with my eyes closed but Bella's looked happy as her hands were up in the air. The next photo was us in the Ghost House; I just sat casually with my bored face whilst Bella was looking to the side, her eyes wide with fright as she clutched my arm. I had to laugh at that one._

_"What's funny?"_

_"Your face in that picture," I pointed out laughing._

_"Says you. Look at your face in this one...you look like you're on the toilet or something," she giggled. My stomach made an unhealthy noise and I burped, my cheeks puffing as I held it in._

_"I don't feel well," I groaned, rubbing my stomach._

_"Neither do I, urgh God, that burp stunk," Bella said wafting her hand in the air._

_"I'm serious; I think I'm going to be sick."_

_Bella looked at me in horror. "Don't be sick on me!"_

_I held it in until we got to my house then I dived out of the car, racing inside. My mom and dad were still out somewhere and I shot across the bathroom._

_Leaning over the toilet my stomach pushed upwards and I lurched forward, puking in the toilet._

_After I had finished, I walked into the lounge and took my jacket off. My forehead was sweating and my temperature was rising._

_I threw myself onto the sofa face first, my cheek burying into the cushions. I closed my eyes and exhaled out loudly._

_"Here." I opened my eyes to see Bella place a glass of water and two aspirins on the table in front of me. I rolled over onto my side and picked them both up, chugging the tablets down with the water._

_"Thanks," I croaked, leaning my head back onto the sofa._

_Bella walked over to the window and placed our pictures up before she came back to me. She frowned and looked my long length up and down as I dangled over the sofa._

_"You're burning up," she said placing a hand on my forehead. "Sit up. I'll take care of you."_

_I leaned up on my elbows and looked at her in confusion. She started to pull my t-shirt off me, tugging it over my head. Her eyes seemed to widen and take on a new colour as she pushed a hand on my bare chest for me to lie down._

_"You need to be cool," she explained. "Take your pants off, too. I'll go make you some soup, it will make you feel better."_

_I nodded, not wanting to argue and she walked away. I felt the pressure of the cushions behind me, making me turn around. "Oh, and Edward," she asked, leaning over the back of the sofa. "Thanks for taking me to the theme park."_

_She smiled and leaned down, the sofa making a soft noise as she did. I watched as her face drew nearer to mine until her soft lips wrapped around my nose. She kept herself there for a few seconds and I started to get a little frisky. Damn, this was quite hot!_

_I leaned up and pecked her chin with my mouth, wanting her to move so I could kiss her mouth. I kept kissing her chin, moving nearer to her so that I could force her mouth off my nose and onto my mouth. Bella hummed and smiled against my nose, bringing her mouth slightly downwards._

_Her bottom lip touched my top lip and we both froze, reality kicking in._

_Bella pulled back abruptly and wiped her mouth. "Right, soup..." she said lowly as she walked away._

_I let out a breath that I had been holding, rubbing my hand over my eyes. I felt a tremble in my stomach and groaned, jumping up off the sofa to run to the bathroom. _

* * *

"Bel-la," I breathed out weakly.

"Look at him, look what you've done!" Bella was crying as she stroked my face. "I swear," she gritted out. "I swear to fucking god that if anything happens to him...I will fucking kill you. I'll kill you!" she shouted at the top of her voice.

James cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Don't be hasty, Bella."

Bella leaned her body into my chest as she clutched my shoulders. "I'll always be hasty when it comes to Edward. I love him! You could never understand love!"

"I beg to diff-"

"No!" Bella cut him off. "Any feelings that you have for some poor, sorry person is not even a fraction on how much I love him!" Her hands clung tighter to me and her voice broke. "I fucking love him so much...so, so, much. He has to be OK," she whispered into my t-shirt.

My heart grew in size and I had a sudden burst of energy from her words. "Bella," I whispered.

"I'm here, baby," she smiled down at me, kissing my forehead. "I'm not leaving you again. Ever again. You're stuck with me forever now...even if you didn't want me."

How could I ever not want her? "Forever," I smiled as I whispered, stroking her thumb. "I like the sound of that," I croaked.

Bella let out a tearful laugh and I took a deep breath, feeling the need to sleep again.

"Look at him...a real man would take it," James sneered, prodding me with his toe.

Bella shoved his leg away in fury. "Get the fuck off him!"

"Ooh," Felix smirked. "Feisty."

I heard the creaking of a door and Caius came running in holding five bottles of lemonade on a tray. He slowed down as he took me in, lying on a heap on the floor. "Err, you're lemonades."

"Thank you, Caius," James said sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of me, pulling Jacob down with him. Bella shielded my body with hers instantly. "Demitri?" James said clicking his fingers.

"Yeah," came back Demitri's gruff voice.

"Bring the dad."

I heard a scuffling and my dad was thrown next to me, his palms slapping harshly on the floor. He winced and turned sideways to give Demitri a furious glare.

"Well, this is cozy," I heard Felix say near me and James chuckled.

"Edward? Can you prop yourself up or something? You can't drink down there," James sighed.

Drink. The word made my mouth water. I hadn't had a proper drink in days; my throat was parched.

I saw my dad lean upwards and try shifting me to a sitting position. It felt nice to be this close to my father again, even if it was in these horrible conditions. The coldness of the lobby floor was etching into my limbs and I'm pretty sure that everyone else was as uncomfortable as I was. How could they not?

"Edward, can you move?" my dad asked.

I nodded and weakly grabbed his hand. Bella and he helped to sit me up, leaning me against a pillar. It hit me then that Aro's half mutilated body had been propped up here not long ago and I felt the need to be sick.

I sat up straight and looked around. The five of us were seated on the floor, but all of James's henchmen stood around us, circling us like lions.

I heard a hiss and a pop and I looked towards James. He was handing Bella a bottle of lemonade, a smug smile on his face. "Bella," he said as he held it out.

Bella snatched the lemonade and slammed it onto the floor next to her. Next he handed me one.

I didn't hesitate to drink; I was too thirsty. I didn't care if anyone heard the noise of me greedily glugging it down, it just needed to fill an empty hole.

"First things first," James said taking a swig of his drink, he winced and pulled back, "Damn, that's cold." Nobody said anything as we stared at him. "As I was saying, first things first..."

James seemed to look around at Bella and me before he shook his head in amusement, held his hand to his chest and pointed to the side. "Who the fuck is this?" he said amused, nodding his head. His finger was pointed towards Jacob who was looking at his finger as if it was weed killer.

"This? I have a name you know," Jacob hissed.

"Which I don't fucking know...hence, why I am asking." James said back, pushing the gun harder into Jacob's cheek.

"Name's Jacob, how about you tell me yours?"

"Why would I do that?"

"I just told you one of the most personal things about me, thought you might want to reciprocate," Jacob said sarcastically.

"James."

Jacob looked down and side smirked, "Really? I didn't know James was an unisex name, I was expecting a Jemma or something, what with that damned pony tail."

If I hadn't had been so weak right now I would have spat my lemonade all over his face in laughter. But it was hard to find the humour in the situation when James was glaring evilly towards Jacob. Jacob wasn't aware of how crazy James was.

"Very funny," James said in a monotone voice. "Now how about you tell me why you are here?"

"I thought it would be an adventure you know? Why not visit the house of horrors as entertainment," Jacob said seriously before he looked James up and down. "Little did I know I would meet the real Mrs Dracula."

As quick as a flash James hit Jacob in the face with his gun. Jacob's nose popped and blood trickled down his upper lip, causing Bella to tense up next to me. Still didn't like blood? I don't blame her.

James reached into his back pocket and threw something at Demitri. Demitri chuckled and made a noise of pleasure, "Thank you, boss."

I turned my attention to Demitri and saw that he was playing with a silver gun, cocking it. He glanced up through his eyelashes and locked eyes with me; he gave me an evil smile and waved the gun around in front of him.

I scowled and looked away, reaching for Bella's hand as I turned to my dad. He was already staring at me, giving me a false smile as his eyes roamed my face.

"Hideous aren't I?" I chuckled slightly, gritting my teeth when the action made my chest hurt.

"No, son. You're just as handsome as ever," my dad said, making sure to glare at James after. Bella entwined her fingers with mine as she held my hand in her lap, the rough texture of her trousers a feather touch compared to what I had been feeling recently.

"Oi, Edward's dad," James said rudely. "You might want to check his leg out...we had an accident a couple of days ago."

An accident my ass! Yeah, he shot my fucking kneecap off.

"An accident where you shot his leg? Real fucking nice," Bella spat.

James shook his head at her and turned to look up at Demitri. "Take this fuck," he said as he pushed Jacob towards him. Demitri chuckled and pulled Jacob up by his collar, throwing him across the lobby onto his back, the gun pointed at his chest.

"What are you doing with him?" Bella asked panicked.

"Nothing sweets," James winked as he stood up, too, stretching himself. My dad was rolling my trouser leg up and I looked down to see the damage.

My knee was extremely swollen in a purple, green and yellow colour. There was a hole made of dried blood where the bullet had gone trough and it was oozing fresh blood.

My dad soothed his finger over the wound and I could see the fury in his eyes. I could tell that he wanted to jump up and ram James's head into the marble pillar...maybe until he had no face at all...but James had guns, and ideas like that were a no, no.

"So what's happening? When are we going to do this?" Bella asked in a high rate tone. My dad looked at her and could see other people around the room looking at her, too.

If James started this, it wouldn't end well. He would ask for Bella, she was who he wanted and I was pretty sure that she wouldn't go with him in a million years. Other than that, there was no way my dad, Jacob and I would ever let that happen. I knew for sure I wouldn't.

When this turned around it would be ugly. There would be nothing good about it...In fact I'm pretty sure that within the next hour the people alive in this room will have dropped by half.

James let out a sinister laugh and tossed his gun back and forth between his hands. "How about you come with me, Bella?"

I made a grunt in protest, trying to get up. She was going nowhere with him! My dad steadied me down by placing a hand softly on my stomach.

"I'm not leaving Edward," Bella said. "I'm going to be in the same room as him at all times."

"I only want to talk," James said defensively. "Like adults."

"Bella, ignore him," I groaned.

"Hey, you shut your mouth!" Demitri shouted over his shoulder at me. His gun still pointed at Jacob.

"Fuck you," I spat. "I'd die before I'd let any of you fucks touch her."

"That can be arranged," Alec goaded in from over James's shoulder. "Look at Victoria..."

"Shut up all of you!" James shouted. "This is between me and Bella and no one else is going to get involved unless necessary or I ask you to. Do you all understand?"

A murmur of voices filled the air as they reluctantly agreed. Fuck, it's almost as if they were thirsty for blood.

I chanced a look at Bella and saw her throat bobbing, her eyes were tense and posture rigid. She was scared.

"I won't let anything happen to you, Bella," I reassured her weakly, not sounding at all truthful.

James barked a laugh. "Please...you couldn't do anything if you tried. I have the gun, you have nothing."

I flinched at his words but stood my ground. "Nothing or no one will harm you, Bella," I said again.

Bella gave me a small smile and glanced at my leg before she stood up. My eyes widened and my heart thumped desperately in my chest as she stepped away, walking a few paces before they stopped. James turned to Bella with a smile on his face before he reached over to push some hair behind her ears. She shot him a furious glare and pulled back.

"Don't fucking touch me," I heard her hiss.

I kept my eyes on Bella as I pushed my dad's hand away from my leg. Holding onto the pillar behind me, I pushed on my palms and stood up, hopping on one leg. My dad protested and kept wrapping me up in his arms alternating between patting me down and sobbing into my shoulder.

"Edward," he kept saying over and over.

"I'm...fine Dad. We need to worry about Bella."

I leaned my head against the pillar as I watched Bella; she just stood watching James. My eyes flickered down to Jacob who was on the floor underneath Demitri. Jacob was looking at Bella, too, but as if he were reading my mind, he turned to face me.

We eyed each other for a moment, a silent conversation flowing between us, an understanding. If it came to it...that was what had to happen.

* * *

**BPOV**

Seeing Edward so helpless and weak had really hit my heart. He couldn't even stand and I would never forget the look in his face when I had to lower him to the ground. He looked like he was dying...like he was in severe pain.

I wanted to transfer myself into him, so we could swap bodies and I could take the pain from him.

His knee was messed up; it looked like it was going septic, too. Fucking James.

He wanted to talk to me, well he could fucking talk. He wouldn't get anything from me, he could kill me first and I mean it. I'd rather stab a six foot knife through my chest than be associated with anything to do with that evil monster. Fucker even put Joseph Fritzl to shame.

He said that he had been waiting for me so here I was. I was ready to hear his pleas just so I could throw them back into his face.

I watched him as he played with the gun in his hand, his head down and some of his ponytail hanging over his shoulder. My eyes turned to the side and I noticed that Jacob was staring at me, his jacket all ruffled as he lay on the floor, Demitri stood over him with another gun.

I turned my head fully to see Edward leaning with Carlisle on the pillar. His eyes were intense on mine as we stared, drowning in each other's gaze. He should be sitting down resting! Not standing up!

"How did you escape?" James asked, looking at me questionably.

"The bathroom," I said blandly. "The panel comes off and you go down the pipes," I carried on. There was no point in lying; one of us wouldn't be leaving here anyway. The room was silent for a few moments.

"Are you scared of me, Isabella?" James asked nodding.

I turned to stare at him, my eyes piercing into his. "Fuck no. You don't scare me...you're not a man. A man would pick on someone his own size."

"Well, Edward is pretty tall," he argued. What a disgusting pig!

"Well...we're all here now," I said gesturing my arms around me. "Are you going to kill me or what?"

"Why would I kill you?" James asked in genuine surprise.

"Err, last time I was here you wanted to massacre Edward and me...you must feel the same."

"Well," James said pursing his lips and tilting his gun to the side. "I've rethought my plans...I can get so much of a better deal and nobody gets hurt."

I scoffed, "Hurt follows you, James."

"Correction," James said, his voice wavering. "I follow the hurt. Hurt is nice...it's pleasurable when you have had a life like mine. Hurt makes things feel real."

"Why not cut yourself then?" I said blandly.

"It's not the same."

"As what? Taking someone's life," I pointed behind me at Edward, "Beating people until the brink of death?"

"Yes," he answered honestly.

I shook my head and let out a laugh. "Sick asshole, I fucking hate you!"

James lurched forward and grabbed my hair, pulling me towards him with fury in his eyes. I saw Edward move slightly but Carlisle pushed him back.

James was breathing heavily over my face as his eyes roamed around it. He chuckled and leant his lips next my ear, his fingers gripped firmly on my cheeks and in my hair. "You know...you really do remind me of my mother," he seethed. "I hated her."

He pushed me back at the same time I swiped my hands at him to get him off. My chest heaved and I straightened up my hair as everybody looked at me. "I'm guessing the feeling was mutual," I said quietly. "She must have been so proud to raise a fuck up like you."

James tensed and his face flashed with a series of emotions. "Oh," I laughed. "We find the weakness...James has mommy issues."

"Bella, you're pushing my buttons," James warned, pacing on the spot.

"Show her what you got!" Demitri howled. "Give her the Vic treatment."

"Shut up!" James shouted pulling at his ponytail. He pointed the gun in Demitri's direction. "I told you to shut the fuck up! I told you to stay out of it!"

Demitri said nothing but turned back to Jacob on the floor.

"Bella," James said softly. "I'm going to make this simple. You agree to my terms and you all live, I will let everyone go."

"Your word?"

"You have my word," he nodded.

"And if I don't?" I questioned lightly.

"Then you and the people you love will die."

I looked behind me at Carlisle and Edward who were both looking at me with sad expressions. Tears welled up and I turned back towards James.

"What do I have to do?"

My breathing increased as I awaited his answer. I had a very good idea of what he wanted and I already knew my answer.

"You have to be with me, like you were meant to. We were brought together for a reason, Bella," he said walking closer. "We have to fix each other."

I looked him up and down, raising my chin a little. "What happened to Victoria?"

James looked pained and he looked at the floor. "She wouldn't do it...she wasn't...she wasn't you or her."

"Her? Your mother?" I asked incredulously.

James looked back at me with a solemn expression.

I stared at him for a long moment. "What sort of pervert thinks about his mother in bed? You told me once that I looked like her...that she was beautiful," I shook my head and looked at the floor. "You really are crazy-"

"No!" James roared pointing his gun at me. "No, I'm not! Never say that! I will not be like my father!"

"You better get used to the truth!" I shouted back. "Everybody is like their fathers to some extent; his blood runs in your body! He had mental problems and news flash, so do you. But I guess there is one thing that makes you not like you father...you never got into you're mother's pants," I sneered.

"Fucking Bitch!" James shouted as he ran over to me. I panicked and tried to shield myself as he grabbed my arms, yanking them off my face. "You will choose me!" he shouted, shaking me.

"Never!" I screamed and he slapped me in the face making me tumble to the floor.

I heard some groans and I turned my head upwards, one hand on my cheek. Edward was cradling his stomach by the pillar, his eyes shut tight in pain. I caught a glimpse of someone running past me and saw that Carlisle just landed a blow to James's cheek. The room started up in an uproar...James's men moved forward ready to fight and Laurent walked further backwards.

Jacob took advantage of Demitri's lack of attention and kicked him in the shins. "Oof," Demitri grunted falling to his knees.

Jacob kicked the other gun from Demitri's hand sending it skidding on the marble floor to the other side of the room. James pinned Carlisle by the shoulders, holding him in a vice grip.

"Argh," James shouted as he pushed him against the wall, picking up a vase from a little display table and smashing it over Carlisle's head. I screamed as Carlisle fell to the floor, blood trickling down his blond hair.

"Dad!" Edward weakly shouted.

I ran over to Edward and slung his arm over my shoulder, pulling him upwards. "Stay the fuck where you are!" James shouted.

James was alternating pointing the gun at Edward and me and Jacob who stood in the middle of the room. Alec on his back.

"You," he pointed at Jacob. "Here now!"

Jacob roughly shrugged Alec off and walked over to James with an awkward spring. James grabbed his collar and threw him to the floor, the gun pointed at his head. James turned to me with a smirk. "You have until the count of three to make your decision...or I blow his head off."

I swallowed and looked down at Jacob's terrified face.

"I'm not doing it," I said standing my ground.

"One."

"Fuck you."

"Two." James cocked the gun back.

I started to panic and my breathing got more labored. "Three."

The gun clicked and I screamed, my eyes closing. James's hysterical laughter made me open them again and I realised that no bullet had been shot. Jacob's head hung downwards, his shoulders slumped. "Oops, on safety," James smiled.

Suddenly his leg came crashing down and a crack echoed around the large lobby. Jacob screamed and held his leg. His broken leg.

"No!" I shouted, pulling Edward's arm off me as I leant him back against the wall, "Stop!"

I watched as James clicked his gun onto auto and flashed it to me. "Not so lucky next time."

He drifted the gun towards Edward and smirked.

Then I heard it. The beautiful, glorious sound...sirens.

James looked around me, trying to see out of the window. Panic evident on his face. "You called them?" he asked in bewilderment.

"Of course we did." I smirked. "How stupid do you think I am?"

"If I go down...I'm going down in fashion. Last chance, Bella, we can escape from here now...if you say no, it's all over. I have nothing to lose." The sirens got louder and I could hear the sounds of dogs barking.

"James, even if you paid me amble amounts of money...I would never, ever! Choose you!"

"So be it," he said nodding.

"James, don't do this, they're kids...let's just go before the cops get in," Caius said materializing next to James. "Don't waste the bullets on their lives."

James turned to stare at him for a moment before he lowered his gun, "You're right."

Caius seemed happy and turned to me with a satisfied face. Then everything turned red...bright red.

The bang just stopped echoing and Caius clutched his neck in horror, gasping up at James's face. "I didn't waste the bullets now," James said smugly, pushing Caius to the ground with his boot. Caius slumped down, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as the blood made a puddle on the floor from his neck.

I screamed and moved away, Edward trying to tug me back as I left his side. "Bella," he cried.

I saw Laurent move forward and grab James by the throat. "Bastard!"

James made a chocking sound until finally Laurent was pulled off. Demitri throwing him across the room as he slid along the marble.

Laurent wiped his mouth and shot me an apologetic look as the car doors slammed from outside. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help you," Laurent stuttered before he jumped up on his feet and ran from the room, pushing past the doors to the kitchen.

The sound of people in the garden reached our ears and people in the room started to panic. People darted out of the doors trying to head for the exits until finally only a handful remained.

Jacob was still heaving in pain, tears in his eyes. James pointed the gun at me again as voices sounded outside the house, shouting and screaming.

"Bella," James sighed. "This could have been so differen- arghh!" James suddenly started screaming and I saw that Jacob had his teeth sunk into James's last two fingers. Demitri hit Jacob over the head and sent him flying to the ground, his screams worse.

I could hear Edward grunting behind me as James lined the gun up to me again, an unexplainable emotion on his face. "I'm sorry it had to be this way, Bella." His eyes narrowed and focused on where the gun was aiming, on my chest.

I only had chance to suck in a breath when I heard a strangled, "NOOO!" A loud bang and another intake of breath. It took me a fraction of a second to realise that I wasn't looking at James anymore...I was looking at something dull black and material like...something tall and thin and with bronze hair as they stood in front of me.

Edward was in front of me.

I had a second to process what that meant and the fact that Edward just stood in front of me, unmoving. Slowly he began to shift in front of me, breaking me out of my trance. I watched every inch of him as he slowly turned around.

His face looked over his shoulder at me first, contorted in a weird but peaceful expression. His eyebrows were narrowed and he swallowed as he turned fully towards me his torso moving slowly as I kept my eyes on his face.

He faced me for a moment, staring into each other's eyes until his lost their focus. My eyes started to move downwards, slowly, making sure that I delayed time before I saw what I knew would break my heart.

I passed his strong jaw and his skinny neck until I landed on his chest. I gasped and put my hand over my mouth, sobs suddenly shrieking out of me, "Edward, no!"

The blood was making his t-shirt even darker as it stuck to his skin, the whole left side of his t-shirt was wet and little droplets of red were falling onto the floor by our feet. The small circular hole at the left side of his chest, near the collarbone was bright red in contrast to the rest of his attire.

Edward gasped and reached a hand out, "Bella," he whispered before he fell to the floor, his eyes drifting closed.

"NO!" I screamed falling with him. "No, no, no, no, no!" I sobbed as I stroked every part of him. His eyes were unmoving as they remained closed.

"Edward?!" I shouted through my teeth, gripping his t-shirt. "Edward?! Edward?!" I sobbed angrily, shouting his name in fury. I pulled his t-shirt tighter and buried my face into his chest, as I sobbed hysterically. My nose running and saliva falling as I screamed into his body, angry that he wasn't answering me.

"Don't you dare!" I shouted. "Don't you fucking dare leave me!"

Edward's body just shook with my actions and sobs. I clutched onto his stomach with both hands, laying my head on his stomach as I cried with my mouth wide open, no noise coming out. "Arghh!!" I screamed again and again.

"Please," I whispered. "Edward, please. I love you."

He didn't answer and I leant upwards, staring at his perfect peaceful face. Tears cascaded down my cheeks as I moved a few hairs from his closed eyes, he never did like it when hair fell into his face.

"I'm...I'm going," I heard Demitri stutter then I heard squeaky shoes get further away.

I picked Edward's heavy head up and laid it in my lap, kissing his forehead. Boots drew nearer and I didn't need to look up to know who it was.

"He jumped in front of the bullet. It wasn't my fault."

I just remained silent and snuggled Edward further into my lap. "You should have taken my offer and he would still be alive..."

I looked up coldly into the eyes of the psychotic murderer. He was holding the gun towards me, the heat from it still pumping outwards. Carlisle was just starting to move in the corner and Jacob was laid on the floor not a hundred feet away.

"Bella," James sighed. "This is your fate. The both of you," he nodded towards Edward. I briefly heard the sound of clanking metal somewhere in the room but I brushed it aside. "I will join you one day, in heaven," he smiled.

"You'll never go to heaven," I whispered, still stroking Edward's hair.

"Then I guess I'll see you in hell...Say goodbye, Isabella." The gun was inches away from my face and I stared at the barrel.

James's hand clutched tighter on the trigger and I heard it scratch slightly as I looked into his maniac face. This was it...I was going to die.

Then as quick as I could blink a loud bang echoed and James's head lunged backwards, a strike of blood flew from his forehead to the wall behind me. The gun fell from his fingers with a loud clank on the marble floor. His knees fell first and he landed face down, facing towards me.

His eyes were wide open as the blood from the gaping hole in his head trickled down his forehead.

I looked away from his penetrating dead eyes to the person in front of me. His arm flopped as he lowered the gun to his side, his eyes on James's body and his chest heaving.

He turned his gaze to me then, putting the gun into his trouser pockets. He gave me that reassuring Laurent smile and nodded his head. "You'll be OK now."

He turned towards Carlisle who was staggering towards us, his eyes wide. Laurent backed off and headed to the kitchen doors as the front door banged, the police trying to force their way in.

"Laurent?" I croaked. He turned to face me. "Use the bedroom," was all I said before I turned back to Edward and Carlisle.

Tears started to fall again as I kept Edward close to me. Carlisle was leaning over Edward, his ear by his mouth and his hand on his neck.

"Carlisle?" my voice broke.

"Let him go," Carlisle asked softly.

"No," I said pulling Edward to me closer.

"Bella, Edward is still alive! I need to get him to the paramedics outside!"

My eyes widened in shock and in that moment of weakness Carlisle managed to pull Edward into his arms and stood up, carrying him to the door. On cue the door burst open and the police ran in, SWAT in suits as they shouted at us all and ran around the house.

Carlisle disappeared with Edward out of the front door and I ran to follow them.

"Bella!" my dad ran to me as I stepped out of the mansion.

"Dad!" I threw my arms around his neck. "Where is Edward?"

Charlie pointed a thumb behind him. "Ambulance...are you OK? Did he hurt you?"

I shook my head. "No, but Jacob is, he's inside." I ran around him then, not wanting to talk as I ran straight to the ambulance.

Carlisle and Esme stood outside of the van, hugging. Inside I could see that Edward was shirtless and had an oxygen mask on his face. "Edward..." I gasped. Esme pulled me into the hug and I sobbed into her shoulder, letting everything out.

Carlisle left to go get his head checked at Esme's insistence, but Esme and I stayed outside of Edward's ambulance. I sniffed and hugged Esme tighter, looking over her shoulder.

I saw a large figure looking at me from across the road in the grass, his cream coat blowing in the wind. Laurent waved a hand above his head and I gave him a small smile even though I knew he couldn't see. Then he turned around and disappeared.

Carlisle came back over to us with the all clear. "Jacob is getting a temporary leg cast; he'll have to go to hospital, too."

My dad approached from behind Carlisle, a frown on his face. Carlisle turned around, "Charlie," he sighed.

I watched wide-eyed as my dad pulled his fist back and punched Carlisle in the face. "Dad!"

"That's for taking my daughter back here." Then he picked Carlisle up and drew in to the biggest man hug, patting his back. "This is for finding this place and putting an end to it. You saved our kids," Charlie said with tears in his eyes.

Carlisle chuckled but still held his jaw.

Police were all around the garden and inside of the house, the driveway full of police vans. I watched as SWAT members walked out of the house and across the grounds with some of the kidnappers, their hands handcuffed.

Felix was struggling with a tall cop as he tried to push his head into the van. Demitri was being carried by two police officers, I guess they had to sedate him to keep him down. Stretchers were being pushed out of the house, lumps under black sheets. The dead.

I saw two police officers wrestling with Oscar and RJ across the driveway as they tried to get them in a van.

"Mr and Mrs Cullen?" the paramedic leaned out of the ambulance. "We need to take Edward now."

"Yes, of course," Esme cried, climbing into the van. Carlisle followed and I stood there like an idiot. I desperately wanted to go, too, but I didn't want to intrude on the family time...they had just gotten their son back after so many months.

I felt like crying, the last time I saw him he was dead. To me he was.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked gently. I looked up at his wet blue eyes. "Would you like to come?"

I nodded and climbed into the ambulance, looking down at Edward's body. His eyes were still closed and he had an oxygen mask on. There was an IV in his arm, too.

But that wasn't the main thing that you could notice. His body was covered with old and fresh bruises and there was a large white gauze on his shoulder, a small circle of blood still seeping through the material. He looked worse than death.

I sat on the ambulance chair and picked up Edward's hand, laying my head down on it. I closed my eyes, comforted by the feel of his warm soft fingers as the shaky ambulance finally set off. Taking Edward...the both of us away from this house forever.

* * *

**A/N *GASP* OMG EDWARD!! :P Who thinks he will survive? Who thinks he will die? I love to hear you're theorys...R&R because reviews are almost as nice as my own personal Dr. Edward Cullen!!**


	27. It Will All Get Better In Time

****

A/N- Sorry for the delay, I was in Scotland for a few days and then personal things got in the way but it's here now!

**I'm sad this story is ending but I'm looking forward to the new story. I hope you all are too :D**

**Thanks to my readers/reviewers/alerters/fav'ers who has stuck with me throughout the story, and of course my beta _luv2readff_ who is amazing and the best beta ever :D**

**Warning- Idi-Bidi LEMON...ohh did I just say that :D**

* * *

**BPOV**

The cup of tea that my dad had brought in an hour ago was freezing cold behind me.

My hair was pulled up into a scruffy bun behind me as I sat on the big pink, faux leather chair. My knees were pulled up and my chin rested on them as I gazed without blinking at the hospital bed. The nurse stood behind the bottom of the metal railings, leaning down to read the piece of paper at the bottom of the bed.

She wrote something down on a pad in her hand and left the room without a word.

"We should be able to get him transferred to Forks General soon," I heard Carlisle say to Esme across from me.

Esme was sobbing and her hand was leaned over the bed as she held Edward's hand.

Edward was laid on the bed in front of me, he hadn't moved since we got here. He had an IV stuck in his arm and a tube in his mouth, his face was bruised and hair slightly dirty. His torso was covered by a white hospital gown and his left leg was stuck out of the covers, a white bandage wrapped around his knee.

"I don't care about where he is, just as long as he gets better," Esme sobbed.

"They are doing the operation here anyway, as quick as they can," my dad spoke up from the corner.

I frowned and put my feet back on the floor, leaning over to grab Edward's hand that was near me. His fingers were slightly cold and his index finger was covered by a plastic strip.

We had been here for the past eight hours. I hadn't slept and it was just coming up onto seven in the morning. My eyes were aching and my head dizzy but I kept a clear head so I wouldn't miss a moment with Edward.

His chest rose and lowered slowly in time with the beeps coming from the machine at the side of the bed.

As soon as we got here they had rushed Edward off to take the bullet out of his shoulder. I remember hearing his cries of pain as I sat cradled into my dad's chest in the waiting room, tears streaming down my own face. Only Carlisle was allowed with him until two hours ago when we were informed that we could all go see him.

I felt two arms come around my shoulders and start to rub them. "Don't worry, Bella. He'll be OK," my dad whispered.

I licked my lips and sniffed as I tried not to cry. "How can you say that? He was shot," I turned to face my dad. "Shot, Dad!"

"Hey, hey...he's fine, the bullet's out and his shoulder has been stitched. Bella, he's going for an operation on his leg then he will start to recover."

"He's right, Bella," Carlisle soothed. "Edward will be fine."

I shook my head and leaned my forehead downwards into Edward's hand. "I should have been shot," I gasped. "Edward had been through enough...why did he jump in front of the bullet? Why? Why?" I punctuated every word with an angry stamp of my foot. "I nearly let Jacob die...Edward...I'm such a bitch. It should have been me," I said breathlessly.

"Hey, we won't have any talk like that!" Charlie shouted. "This was not your fault. At all. Now, your mother is on a plane back home and I don't want her to come back and find you in this state, do you understand?" My dad demanded, shaking my shoulders.

My body rocked, my head rolling on Edward's hand until I nodded.

Carlisle and Esme were asked out of the room by some intern to sign some papers, leaving my dad and me with Edward. "Who was James then? We got all the bodies but I need to know which one needs to go into the furnace," my dad hissed.

I let out a slight chuckle. "He was the blonde one, ponytail...girly."

My dad stroked his moustache and grunted. "I wanted to kill the bastard...sorry. I just, I wanted to do it personally after what he did to you."

"I wish I had killed him, too," I sighed.

"Who did kill him?"

My eyes darted to my dad's face in panic, he didn't know about Laurent. "Dad, stop going all cop on me, I really just need a clear head at the moment."

"Sorry, you're right. I'm too pushy for my own good," he sighed.

"Dad, my tea's gone cold. Could you go get me another?"

His eyes darted between Edward and me. "Will you drink it this time?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah," I said rolling my eyes. My dad patted my leg before he stood up and left the room.

The room was deadly silent except for the bleep of the machine, which was like a hammer to my ears. I played with Edward's fingers and stroked the veins that were visible on his skinny arms. Swallowing, I looked up to his face and shuffled my chair forward so I could move some of the hair from his face.

The doctor and Carlisle said that he would hear if we spoke to him, he would take it in consciously into his brain and it could make him respond quicker.

"Hey," I whispered. Edward stayed unmoving and I pursed my lips in frustration, I just wanted a response now. But I knew it wasn't likely, this had to be a one way conversation. "So, I ahh, I came with you here. We're in the hospital; can you smell it? I bet you can...All the family is here, well, except my mom but she's on her way. Jacob is here, too, he's getting his leg cast."

I sighed and brought his hand up to my face, kissing it. "Your mom is so happy that we've got you back. Your dad, too. We all are. I just wish you could be here properly with us, all talkative and cocky like the Edward I know."

I glanced up at him from under my eyelashes and a small smile appeared on my face. "Oh really? Yeah, I wish I could kiss you, too..." I started to giggle at my actions. I could just imagine that Edward would have said something like that.

I moved his white gown out of the way to look at his shoulder. His skin was pulled tight together by stitches where the bullet had hit.

My smile faded and my eyes started to well with tears. "I'm really sorry, Edward," I said crying. "I should have come sooner, I shouldn't have just sat there and moped and cried...I should have done something! I should have realised to look for the mental hospital." I laughed and wiped my eyes furiously, "Not Tanya!"

The door to the room opened and my dad walked in, blowing on my tea. "Here you go," he said handing me the hot drink. I gave him a small smile and warmed my hands up on the drink.

"Thanks dad."

"You look like hell; I should take you home to sleep."

"No!" I shouted. There was no way that I would be leaving Edward. "I'll go back to Forks when Edward does, I'm not being parted again."

My dad shot me a frustrated look. He probably thought I was an over-reacting, like some puppy love teenager, but I wasn't. He didn't understand how deep Edward's and my feelings went. It wasn't just a teenage fling, it was real and it was forever.

"Regardless, you need sleep-"

"I'll sleep here, in this chair."

"Edward will be going to operating room soon...you can't go in there with him," my dad said exasperated.

"Then I'll wait for him to come back. Stop trying to convince me, Dad, because it's not going to work," I said, putting an end to the conversation.

Carlisle and Esme walked into the room, breaking the tension. They were followed by Edward's doctor, the one who had been looking after him so far and two people in light blue scrubs.

"What's going on?" I asked suspicious, sitting up straighter in my chair.

"Edward is going for the operation now," Carlisle nodded stiffly. My eyes widened and I stood up to watch as the two men put Edward onto a stretcher, adjusting all his medical equipment.

"The biggest threat now is the anaesthetic, of course you would know that," the doctor was saying to Carlisle. "As always there is a tiny percentage that the patient may not wake up, but I'm fairly certain Edward will be fine," the doctor smiled.

Carlisle nodded. "Not wake up?" I asked loudly. "What do you mean, 'may not wake up'!"

"Bella," Carlisle put a hand on my shoulder as Edward was reeled out of the room. "Anaesthetic is always the most dangerous part of surgery, to everyone. It's just standard that doctors have to tell you this."

"What are they doing to him exactly?" I asked.

"They will open up his knee, take away the damaged tissue and bone and give him a knee replacement, he'll have a small metal rod put in place then he will be fine," Carlisle said. The image sounded so horrible that I felt like being sick.

My dad must have noticed because he wrapped his arms around me and ushered me out of the room. "Come on, let's get something to eat while we wait...we'll go sit in the waiting lounge, come on."

I was being tugged weakly along by my dad as he led me to the comfy chairs at the end of the corridor. "Now, I'll get us some sandwiches from the vender over there and you sit tight."

I sat there, looking ahead. Looking at the little brown haired toddler who was playing in the play den, her brown ringlets bouncing around as she laughed at her mother. I smiled and looked down at my lap. If Edward...didn't make it, I would never have the chance of a family. I wouldn't. If he left I would have to leave, too. We were one half of each other and that meant one couldn't live without the other. There would be no children without him.

If I had been pregnant a couple of weeks ago the rule wouldn't have stood because I would have been already carrying something of Edward's...but I wasn't, so now, this was my enforced rule.

"Tuna salad or cheese and ham?" my dad asked suddenly, causing me to shoot him a look. Those were the exact sandwiches that monster had given us in the van that time.

"Do they have egg?" I said quickly.

My dad frowned and looked at the little buttons on the vending machine. "Err, egg and cress."

"I'll take that then," I sighed.

I could hear the vender churning next to me and I placed my fingers to my temple, rubbing them around in circles. A clear, triangle packet, with two sandwiches stuffed together was shoved under my nose. "Egg and cress," my dad said.

I glanced at him, then gently took the packet from his hand, the wrapper crinkling. I waved it around as a thank you and leant back in my chair, staring at the ceiling. I wasn't even hungry.

"Eat up, Bells."

"I'm not hungry," I said, my throat bobbing. "I'll eat later."

"You know, starving yourself isn't going to make Edward any better," he chided.

I yanked my head back straight and turned to face him. "I'm not...'starving myself', Father! Forgive me for not having an appetite. I just watched my boyfriend take a bullet for me...my friend get his leg broken...oh yeah, and I've seen like three murders," I hissed.

"Bella...I understand, and I know that when we get home you are going to need help with dealing with these things."

"Help?" I scoffed. "Dr. Clearwater didn't even know what he was doing most of the time...did you know he tried to give me sedation pills? He tried to drug me, Dad!"

"Drug you?" my dad said taken aback. "I asked him not to give you medicine...maybe it was necessary."

"Necessary?" I asked in disbelief. "Where has my dad gone?"

"Oh, Bella, come on. You were depressed; in fact, I think you still are. I'm hoping that with Edward back it will change though-"

"But he's not back!" I shouted. "He's in surgery right now having an operation, because of me! I'm the reason he's not here, and he's in there! He'll never be the same again...I wouldn't blame him if he didn't forgive me..."

"Don't talk ridiculous. Of course Edward would forgive you," my dad said shaking his head.

"But what if he doesn't? What if he...if he hates me?" I said letting my sobs break free. My body seemed to collapse on itself and I held my hands to my eyes as I fell against Charlie. He scooted me over to him and placed my small frame on his lap, rocking me like a little girl.

I kept crying against my dad's uniform as he rubbed my back and kissed my hair. "It's OK, sweetheart. Everything is OK now...we're all going to look after you and Edward."

"I'll look after Edward when he gets home...I'll take care of him...I'll makes sure he's safe," I incoherently babbled over my words as I stared at my shoes, resting on the chair next to us.

* * *

_11 Years Ago_

_My mom fastened up her bikini top and I twirled around in my flowery swimming costume, my feet splashing in the tiny puddles between the tiles._

"_Mom?"_

"_Yeah?" my mom answered back in the same tone._

"_Why can't we get a swimming pool like Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle?"_

_My mom chuckled and took her earrings out. "Because...we don't need one. We can use the one here."_

_I folded my arms and pouted. "It's not the same. I want a swimming pool."_

"_I want never gets," my mom chided with a chuckle. "Now put your arm bands on, they're in the bag."_

_I hated arm bands. I could swim without them. They were just the annoying bright orange, plastic things that rubbed your sides and stopped you from going anywhere in the water._

"_I don't want to wear arm bands today, Mommy. I can swim without them on now," I smiled with a toothy grin._

"_I know chicken, but take them out anyway."_

_I huffed and pulled the flat orange things from the bag. "They need blowing up," I said._

"_Oh, take them to your dad. No doubt he has come out of the changing room now."_

_I opened the slider of our door and walked out, looking from side to side for my dad. I could smell the chlorine and it made my nose itch._

_I padded out of the changing rooms into the indoor swimming pool. Across the pool from me were Carlisle, Edward and my dad, huddled round a chair. I pushed my nose up into the air and slung the air bands over my arm as I walked towards them._

_Carlisle was wearing some bright red swimming shorts with white ties and my dad was wearing some Hawaiian themed ones. But I had to chuckle at Edward. He was wearing some little Batman swimming Speedos and he already had his arm bands on._

_I remember Edward wearing some Spiderman trunks the last time we went swimming. Edward told me that the Spiderman picture was real, so I prodded it with my big toe. Edward cried and my mom told me that I shouldn't kick him there, because that was where Edward's 'Tinkle-Winkle' was. Whatever that is!_

"_Dad," I whined as I approached. "Mom wants you to blow these up." I threw the arm bands at him._

"_Where is your mom?"_

"_Still in the changing room," I said pointing behind me. Edward turned to me and looked me up and down, a smug smile on his face._

"_New costume?" he asked._

"_New trunks...that aren't alive this time!" I seethed. _

"_What durr brain would believe that anyway?" Edward laughed._

"_Shut up! At least I can swim without arm bands!"_

"_Cannot!"_

"_Can!"_

"_Children," Carlisle chuckled. "Enough."_

"_She started it," Edward grumbled, pushing past me to get to the swimming pool stairs._

"_Edward, stop. Let one of us adults get in first, please," Carlisle said throwing his towel over his chair._

_Edward folded his arms and sighed. "Well hurry up then."_

_I turned to my dad who was purple in the face as he blew into one of my rubber bands. He quickly pulled away and locked the air in by pushing the plastic nub into the hole. "Oh, I need to get myself down to the gym," my dad said breathlessly, wincing._

_I rolled my eyes and turned to look into the pool. Carlisle and Edward were already swimming strokes of the shallow end._

_I grinned and made my way to the stairs, facing backwards as I lowered myself in. "Err, Bella you need arm bands," I heard Carlisle's voice echo around the room._

_Psss, Arm bands! They were for the weak._

_I propelled myself into the water as I heard Carlisle and Edward's collective gasps. "Dad, she's going to drown!" Edward shouted._

"_Nose down, Edward. I'm fine," I said, doggy paddling over to them. Edward looked annoyed and Carlisle looked surprised._

"_When did you learn to swim without arm bands?" Carlisle smiled._

"_When school takes us for swimming lessons," I mumbled through a mouth of water. I made it to the railings at the side of the pool and held on as I bobbed on the water. "Edward gets scared though."_

"_Do not!" Edward said going red. _

"_Emmett tries to push him in and he cries," I smiled._

"_Oh, that isn't very nice," Carlisle said. Edward was pouting and his lower lip was trembling, if I didn't know any better...I would say he was going to cry._

"_I just don't like swimming, that's all," Edward hissed, paddling off._

_Carlisle grinned and looked above my head. "Hey, Charlie, can you pass me those goggles?"_

_Carlisle and my dad started to engage in conversation, my dad saying that my mom takes longer to get ready than a transvestite...I'll tell her when I get home, my mom loves compliments._

_I turned my head to look for Edward; maybe I would scare him by dunking him under the water. I narrowed my eyes as I searched for him...but he wasn't there. I frowned and looked around the pool to see if he was toddling off anywhere, but, no Edward._

_My eyes homed in on some orange arm bands that were dripping wet and thrown onto the side of the pool. My eyes widened and I started to panic when I suddenly saw splashing come from below the water._

_I sucked in a harsh breath and ducked under the water, opening my eyes._

_My eyes stung but I could make out Edward panicking under the water. As quick as a rocket I pushed myself off the wall and started to swim towards him. The waves moved largely around me, wetting my face and going into my mouth. "Car-li," I managed to shout out as I swam._

_I heard Carlisle's gasp and a swoosh of water. A hand grabbed my legs and pulled me under the water__.__ I gasped and spluttered as I fought to get to the surface as Edward had me in a scared death grip. I managed to push us both up, just as Carlisle came over._

"_Edward!" he shouted, taking Edward from under my arm. I was panting and my mom came out of the changing room at that precise moment._

"_Bella, baby?" she questioned, pulling me out of the water. I started to cry and pant as I realised that Edward had just nearly drown._

_I peeked under my hand to see Carlisle rocking a sobbing Edward by the chairs. "You know not to take your arm bands off, Edward. Oh, god..."_

"_I'm sorry, Dad," Edward trembled. "I just wanted to swim without them like Bella."_

"_Never do that again! Never. Thank god, Bella saw you."_

_Edward looked over at me and shot me a small smile. I stood up out of my mom's arms and walked towards them, sniffing as I held my hand near my mouth and my hair dripped down my back and shoulders._

"_Are you OK?" I sniffed._

_Edward didn't say anything but Carlisle smiled a little. "He'll be fine, darling."_

_I started to cry and wrapped my arms around Edward's bony, cold, wet shoulders. "I thought you were going to die. You scared me really bad," I sobbed._

"_I'm m'okay," Edward said back, patting my head._

"_Promise you will never scare me like that again," I cried harder._

"_I promise," Edward sighed._

_I hugged him tighter as he hugged me...as much as I hate to admit it, I don't think I could live without Edward in my life._

* * *

I managed to calm myself down as my dad comforted me on his lap. I remembered I was an eighteen year old who was sitting on her dads lap and I managed to manoeuvre myself back onto my chair, pushing my messy hair out of my eyes and wiping my sticky cheeks.

"Eat now," my dad said. "I'll go get you a drink, what would you like?"

"Water, please."

Charlie nodded and moved across the room to the drinks dispenser. I sighed and peeled open the plastic flap of my sandwiches, pulling one of the triangle breads out. I eyed it for a moment before I broke a piece off with my fingers and put it in my mouth.

I chewed and chewed but my jaw hurt and my mouth was thick with saliva from crying. I swallowed the piece with much effort and pulled another piece off.

"Bella?" I heard from the side of me.

I raised my eyes and turned to the side to see a large person in a wheelchair. His leg was elevated in the air by a white cast and it nearly made me chuckle. Almost.

"Jacob," I whispered, shoving my sandwiches on the seat next to me. "Oh my god, how are you?" I asked standing up, putting my hands into my back pockets.

"Well...I've been better," he chuckled.

"I'm so sorry, Jacob."

"Don't...It's only a broken leg, it'll heal," he smiled before looking me up and down. "How's Edward?"

I looked up to the ceiling and fought back the tears. "He's alright...he's in the operating theatre at the moment, getting an operation on his leg."

"Yeah, I saw...it looked bad. What are they doing with it...they're not...chopping his leg off or anything right?" Jacob said wide eyed.

"No," I breathed. "He's getting a knee replacement and like a metal plate put in to replace the bone."

"Metal plate? But how will he bend his leg?"

I blinked a couple of times and moved my hands in a small circle in front of me. "Well...they ahh, they put like a rod that helps." Jacob raised his eyebrows at me and started grinning, causing me to grin back. "Stop smiling, it's not funny," I chided.

"No, it's not. But your description was."

I shook my head and gave a small smile. I could see my dad approaching from the side, juggling two bottles of water in his hand. "Here you go, Bells...oh, Jacob." My dad's voice was stiff and I knew that he was thinking about the kitchen kiss that I had told him about.

"Jacob's just had a cast put on," I said trying to break tension.

"I can see that," my dad almost snarled. Jacob furrowed his eyebrows and looked away at the floor questionably.

"Dad," I hissed. "Jacob risked his life...he came with us willingly, he helped save our lives...so be nice."

My dad looked at the floor and grimaced. "You're right...sorry, Jacob."

Jacob just nodded and looked uncomfortable. "Dad, do you mind if I have a walk with Jacob?"

My dad's eyes flickered suspiciously between us until he finally sighed and a smile graced his face. "Well, only one will be walking of course...you'll have to push Jacob, Bella."

I shook my head and walked towards Jacob, gripping the handles of his wheelchair firmly as I spun him around. "Now I know how my dad feels," Jacob grumbled. "It must suck to be in one of these all the time."

"I'm sure it does," I murmured as I pushed him down the corridor, silently heaving with his weight.

"Why does your dad hate me?" Shit.

"Er, my dad hates every boy that talks to me...except Edward of course."

"Hmmm, so where are we going?"

"I just needed somewhere different in the hospital to go to...I need to think."

"You need me for that?"

"No, but you were a good scape goat."

"Jeez, thanks," Jacob said sarcastically. "At least I'm good for something."

"Broken legs...biting people among the few," I smiled.

"How about we go see the babies? The maternity ward?" Jacob said in a brighter tone. Wow, a boy who actually wants to be surrounded by children.

"Sure, let's go."

* * *

I was touching the glass as I looked at all the little plastic cribs, which contained little tiny babies. There were babies of every kind...small babies, big babies, Caucasian babies, Asian babies, brown haired babies, blonde...red haired.

"I hate it," I whispered. "I hate not knowing what's going on. He's down in that room right now and I have no idea what is going on, it's killing me."

"Edward will be fine," Jacob reassured me as he sat up in his wheelchair, still tall enough to see through the glass. "He's a fighter."

"No, he's not," I said exasperated. "He's a lover not a fighter."

"Exactly. His love for you will make him fight."

"I don't deserve him, Jacob. He needs someone who is more girly, more beautiful...more perfect."

"Hey," Jacob said. "You are all those things. Don't doubt that."

I looked at him uncomfortably. "Yeah, not like Tanya or Lauren though..."

"Edward would choose you any day. I saw it in his eyes as soon as I saw him in the mansion...he's changed, for the better. He wasn't the cocky, arrogant, man-whoring Edward I had known...he was a calm, fierce, in love Edward. He only has eyes for you, Bella."

"But he obviously finds Tanya and the rest attractive, too. I can never match up to that when the time comes."

"For fuck sake, Bella!" Jacob shouted, startling me. "Would you stop thinking about yourself for a second?! Edward is in surgery right now and all you can think about is whether he's going to go off with Tanya when he wakes up! I've told you that there is no way that is going to happen!"

I stared at him shocked after his outburst. Speechless.

Jacob's face softened and he sighed. "I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to be harsh..."

"Yes you did...and I'm glad. You're right, I am being selfish...I know Edward loves me, he wouldn't do that to me."

"Besides...Tanya's a little slut; you should have heard the things she was saying whilst you were gone. It'll be funny when Edward gets back and he can put her in her place."

"But I thought you were dating her...In school, you were with her."

Jacob frowned at me and gave me a 'What the fuck' look. "Dude, don't insult me like that! It's Kate...I'm dating Kate."

My mouth was open for a few seconds before I closed it. "Kate?" I croaked and then chuckled. "Well, at least you got the better sister."

"Yeah, she dislikes Tanya, too," he smiled at me. I smiled back and took a deep breath.

"Shall we go back now?"

"Yeah," Jacob sighed. "I'll try not to knock anyone out with my leg this time."

I laughed. "That nurse totally thought you grabbed her ass."

A couple of hours later and Jacob was sent back to Forks in an ambulance, making me promise that Edward and I would visit him when we got back, too.

I currently sat on the waiting chairs, my head in my hands as I sat in between Esme and my dad. Carlisle was with Edward, being a doctor he was allowed in. I envied him greatly.

An obese, dirty man kept coughing and spluttering violently across from us. All I wanted to do was throw my shoe at him.

"He should be getting out soon, he's been in there for hours!" Esme said suddenly. "How long does it take to replace a knee...something has to have gone wrong, it has to," she started to panic. Her panic set me off and my heart started beating double as I clutched angrily at my hair.

"Calm down, Esme. He'll be fine," my dad said in a soothing voice.

The man across from me coughed loudly again. "Would you mind coughing somewhere else?! For fuck sake!" I shouted at him.

The man narrowed his eyes at me and grunted something inaudible as his huge double chin shook. "Bella, there was no need for that," my dad said in a high tone.

"Where's Edward?" I said, shrugging him off and standing up. "I want him back...where is he? Esme's right, it's been too long."

"Bella, please sit down."

"No! I need Edward! I want him!" I shouted, not caring who was listening.

"Bella?" I heard a different voice behind me and my eyes widened. I turned around slowly as Carlisle walked towards us.

"Oh, Carlisle," Esme cried, running to him. "Where's our son?"

Carlisle smiled. "He's in the ambulance, were taking him to Forks General to recover."

I put my hand over my mouth. "Recover? He's going to be OK?"

Carlisle nodded before he turned to give Esme a kiss. "He needs to be in for a few more days, they need to intravenously feed him more. He lost a lot of nutrients."

"Can we see him?" I quickly asked.

Carlisle looked towards Charlie. "I think it's better if you go home, get some sleep then come to Forks General first thing tomorrow."

"No, I need to see Edward. I won't be able to sleep."

"Bella," Carlisle said pulling me into a hug. "Edward is sleeping, too, he will be for quite a while...you won't miss anything, I promise."

My lower lip trembled. "I'll miss him...fine. Well, can I at least see him first? Before I go?"

"Sure," Carlisle smiled.

He led the three of us down the car park where an ambulance was waiting, its engine running but the back doors wide open. "He's in there, we're taking him straight to Forks General and then-"

I didn't hear the rest of what he was saying to Charlie as I walked towards the ambulance. The two paramedics looked at me suspiciously as they moved things around the bed holding Edward in the back. "Is it OK if I just see him for a second?" I asked timidly.

"Are you family?"

"I'm his girlfriend." The paramedics still looked unsure and looked over my shoulder.

"She's OK," Carlisle shouted.

One of the paramedics nodded and smiled at me. "We need to set off soon so make it quick alright?" he patted my shoulder and jumped out of the van. The other paramedic stayed tidying up, pretending not to listen in.

I climbed into the van and saw Edward, looking peaceful as he slept. He didn't look any different from when I had last seen him, except now his leg was under the covers.

I smiled and leaned down to kiss his forehead. "I'll be back tomorrow, OK?" I ran my finger down his face and turned away, I didn't want to make this harder than it was for me.

"Ready then?" my dad said, swinging his cruiser keys around his finger. I jumped out of the ambulance and walked towards him, my head bowed low.

"Is it tomorrow yet?" I asked as he chuckled and led me to the cruiser.

* * *

When Carlisle said that Edward would sleep for quite a while, I was counting on hours or at least a day. Not a week and half.

I hadn't been to school all this week and both Det. Uley and Dr. Clearwater were chasing me up. I hardly left Edward's side except to go home and shower and have the odd sleep. My phone was full of texts from Alice and Angela, asking about Edward and if I was OK...I always told them yes, but inside it was a no.

I was currently huddled up in my favourite chair next to Edward's bed. I had taken to reading Catcher in the Rye to Edward as he slept in hopes that it might do him some good for our English exam at the end of the year.

"A city full of phoneys," I read from the book. "This is such an ironic book for us...James was like the real Holden, all screwed up," I said adding my own thoughts as I wafted the book around in the air.

I turned the page and took a breath to read the next line when a noise made me drop the book. "E-lla."

My eyes widened and I stood up startled, quickly leaning over Edward's body. I held his hand and stroked his hair with my other, my eyes searching his face. "Edward?"

I saw his eyelids flicker and felt a tiny movement in my hand. My mouth was wide open in happy shock and I just managed to press the little red button by his thumb. "Baby, come on. Wake up now, it's time to wake up," I whispered as his face contorted more.

Carlisle came barging into the room. "What's wrong?!"

"He's waking up!" I squealed in happiness. Carlisle jerked and walked fast towards us, towering over Edward's form.

"Edward?" he asked.

Edward started to breath heavily and his hands clutched mine and the bed sheets. "Be-lla, Bell, Bella," he whispered over and over, his face scrunched up.

"I'm here, it's OK," I said, kissing his clenched hand. Carlisle was giving us an indescribable look as he checked the heart rate monitor. "Open your eyes, Edward," I pleaded. "Come on."

I could see his eyes darting backwards and forwards underneath his lids until finally his eyelashes started to flicker. I held my breath as slowly his eyes lazily flickered open and then shut again. The process carried on another three times until finally, Edward's green orbs were looking up at the ceiling.

"Yes," I said with tears of happiness.

"Oh, Edward," Carlisle sighed with tears in his own eyes. He gently placed an arm around him and gave him a hug.

"Oh, ahh, Dad," Edward choked out groggily.

"I'm sorry...I'm just so, so happy...let me ring your mom, she's been worried sick," he gasped before leaving the room.

Edward swallowed thickly and sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, turning to face me. "Don't I get a hug," he said weakly.

I let out a choked laugh. "No, I'm scared I might go OTT and hurt you."

"I wouldn't mind," Edward grimaced.

"How are you feeling?" I said playing with the hem of his hospital gown.

Edward let out a harsh laugh. "Like I've been on a two week bender full of booze and drugs with Emmett...my leg feels weird though."

I looked down. "Yeah, they...you have a..."

"What?" Edward asked panicked.

"You have a metal rod in your leg."

Edward stared at me for a few moments. "What...you mean like Robocop or something?"

I laughed a little. "No, it's just to help your knee replacement...the doctor said that you shouldn't be able to feel the difference and that you will be able to walk like you always have...after some physiotherapy."

"Why would they do that to my leg?"

"Your kneecap was infected and the bone had been damaged."

Edward moved one of his arms towards his leg but I gripped it firmly. "No, don't touch it yet...it might still be sore."

Edward was looking blank and empty. "How am I alive? I was shot."

"You got shot in the shoulder...they took it out and that's fine," I said, my smile fading. "Why did you jump in front of that bullet, you idiot?"

"You know why...rather me than you."

I shook my head in disbelief. "You could have died! What would I have done then? Huh?"

"If I hadn't then you could have died," he said back. "What would I have done then?"

"Oh, this is so stupid," I shook my head. "I swear," I pointed at him, "that if you do anything, _anything _like that again...I will put you in the hospital myself."

Edward snorted, "OK, fair play...So, what happened then?"

I took a deep breath and bowed down, nuzzling into his neck gently. "The kidnappers tried to leave but the police were waiting outside...they got all of them, the ones that were alive."

"What happened to...him?"

"He's dead. Laurent shot him in the head."

"Laurent?...I thought he had abandoned us for sure. Should have known really...was he arrested, too?"

"No," I whispered. "I told him to escape through the bathroom...you can't say anything about him to my dad or anyone. Only your dad and Jacob know, but they're saying nothing."

"I hope he gets far away...or does something better with his life now."

"Yeah, me, too," I said lowly. "Edward, I'm sorry for leaving you there so long...I should have come sooner-"

"Hey, it's fine. Stop it."

"No," I said pulling away. "I was a stupid, moping cow who could have done so much more-"

"You got me out. You saved me."

Tears started to fall down my cheeks. "I'm sorry."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Fine if you're sorry then I'm sorry...you know what that means?"

I wiped my tears away and laughed, looking at the ceiling. "The penguin apology."

Edward smiled and moved his chin down to his chest. I giggled and leaned forward, placing my forehead against his. "Sorry," I whispered.

"I'm sorry, too," he whispered back, smiling. He nudged his nose with mine. "What do you say we funk the penguin apology up a bit?"

I frowned in confusion until I gently felt some soft hands at the side of my face. He pulled me down for a sweet kiss that lasted five seconds before he pulled away. "Mmm I missed that," he said licking his lips.

"Me too," I breathed. Totally dazzled.

"Bella, I love you."

"I love you, too," I smiled, playfully taking his bottom lip in my teeth. He grinned and fully moulded his mouth to mine, his hand entangled in my hair.

"Oh, God!" We quickly broke apart by someone's gasp. I whirled around to see my mom and Esme at the door. Esme was clutching her chest whilst flushing bright red and my mom was smiling happily.

"Mom," Edward gasped and Esme ran towards him, her hands outstretched.

"Edward!"

The next day Edward was released, albeit grumbling as he too was sent home in a wheelchair. "Fucking hell, I'm not going to hear the end of this from Emmett."

I laughed as Carlisle pushed him along the driveway. "Emmett might surprise you; he's been pretty nice about this all."

I was having trouble keeping tight-lipped at the surprise party waiting for him at the house. All of our friends had been invited and family, too. I was frightened that the shouting of 'Surprise!' might startle Edward too much after what he had been through. But Dr. Clearwater had assured us that it was alright.

"I never thought I would see this place again," Edward sighed looking up at the Cullen mansion.

"Liar," I smiled. "You knew full well that you would get better and be here again, with me."

Edward grinned and turned to face Carlisle. "Do you think the Doctor would be against holding someone on my lap?"

Carlisle grinned and looked towards me. "I'm afraid so...we can't have any more strain on your leg."

Edward pouted and kept poking his kneecap. "That hurts actually...ha! All I'd have to do in a fight was knee the person," he smiled.

"No more fighting, ever!" I demanded. Edward rolled his eyes and began to tap his knee with his fist.

"Oh my god, that's creepy. I have a musical leg!"

Both Carlisle and I laughed at that one. We got to the front door and Carlisle pulled Edward up the steps backwards in his wheelchair. Edward was facing me now, blushing red in embarrassment.

We got into the house and Edward shrugged off his coat. "I can't wait to get out of this thing and get on the sofa...ahh, the sofa."

Carlisle and I shared a look as we wheeled Edward into the front lounge. "SURPRISE!!" people from everywhere jumped out at us. Edward only had a tiny moment of panic before Emmett had removed him from the wheelchair and had him held against him.

"Man, I thought you were a goner. I missed you, Bro. You have no idea how happy I am that you are home!"

"Thanks, Emmett," Edward chocked. Emmett released him and dropped him back in his wheelchair.

"Woah," Emmett laughed. "Fancy transportation...Looking a little Professor X there, huh?"

Rosalie came up behind him and slapped his head. "Stop being immature. Hey, Edward."

"Hey, Rose."

"How you holding up?"

"I've been better."

"Edward!" Alice squealed, jumping into his lap. Edward grunted and I felt the urge to smack Alice off. "Ohh, sorry. I forgot about your Lieutenant Dan leg."

I burst out laughing as Alice linked Edward to one of my favourite movies, Forrest Gump. "Oh, Alice. He only has a tiny metal rod under his skin, not a metal leg!"

All our other school friends minus Tanya, Lauren, Kate and Jacob were here. I floated around as the party started, dodging questions about what happened to us, but telling them how heroic Edward was. All the girls seemed to go even more Ga-Ga for him. I made a point to kiss and be affectionate with him at every opportunity.

"I told you this would happen," Jasper said, raising a beer.

"What?" I giggled as Edward nibbled on my ear.

"My brother said that you two would get it on," Rosalie explained. "As much as I like the fact he was right...get a room."

Edward chuckled and pulled away. Emmett came over from dancing with Jessica, drunk and happy. He grabbed Edward's hands and danced with him, virtually dragging him round the room on his wheelchair. I swear to god the wheels were almost giving off smoke.

"Whoo! Show us some moves, Wheels!" Emmett laughed pointing at Edward who looked horrified.

"Wheels?!"

"You're new nickname, Man!"

Edward shook his head, but then burst out in laughter. "God, I missed you, Emmett."

Someone cleared their throat behind us and people slowly started to go silent. Oh fuck! Who was this, Tanya?

I turned around slowly and opened my mouth wide. "Jacob?"

Jacob was wheeling himself in the room, Kate by his side. "Hey, Bella."

Everybody was tense, not sure how Edward would react to Jacob. The last time they had officially spoken, it wasn't on the best of terms. Edward's face was blank as he looked towards Jacob.

"Edward," Jacob nodded. "How are you?"

Edward blinked a couple of times before a smile crossed his face. "Better now that you're here," he pointed to his wheelchair. "Look, we match."

Jacob chuckled. "It looks far better on you."

The pair slapped hands and leaned in to hug one another. "Thanks, Jacob. For everything."

"No, problem."

Emmett was murmuring to himself. "Two...God, so much fun...Wheelchair wars!"

* * *

**EPOV**

I sat with my head in my hands, watching Spongebob as I waited for Bella to get here. She had her separate session with Dr. Clearwater today and she promised me that she was taking me somewhere after. My physiotherapist had been this morning, trying to get me to walk properly again. It wasn't happening.

I had been home two weeks and I was bored out of my mind. I couldn't go back to school because I could hardly walk yet and I could never go outside because no one was hardly ever in until Bella got here.

Bella and I spend so much time together now; most people would say it's unhealthy. We have two joint psychiatrist sessions and two separate ones each week. Bella sometimes stays for physiotherapy for encouragement. Outside of that we lounge around on the sofa or on the bed...not being able to do anything because of me.

It had been nearly a month since our evil trauma had been over. The kidnappers were being sentenced sometime this week; we didn't have to go because they had enough evidence. Bella and I were asked to identify the bodies of the dead kidnappers but we couldn't. We couldn't face that again.

All my friends came round to see me a lot, and Jacob and I bonded over funny things that have happened to us whilst in our wheelchairs. But Jacob was recovering quite quickly and he had even moved onto crutches stage already.

Our cars had been towed back from the police last week. What was the point? It's not as if I could drive it anyway!

Bella had been going to school on odd days...mainly English and Biology days. She would always give me her biology notes and tell me that I would need it to become a doctor. My heart swelled when I realised that was probably the only reason she went to that lesson. For me.

Tanya had been ringing my phone for the past couple of weeks. I never answered; why the fuck would I need to? I think she even came to the door once, but my mom said I was asleep.

I heard the crumbling of gravel and the monster roar of Bella's truck. She was here.

I sat up straighter on the sofa, quickly turning Spongebob off.

The front door opened and Bella came rushing in, pushing her sopping hood back and looking at me with a bright red, flushed face. "It's horrible, the weather today!" she groaned, slamming a pile of books on the table. "Clearwater made me walk in the tranquil garden to clear my mind...fucker just wanted to see me get wet."

I chuckled. "I take it the session went well then?"

"Oh, you what?" Bella said sarcastically as she sat on the sofa next to me. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and pulled her towards me, making her scoot onto my lap. "How did physio go?"

"I'm still useless," I grumbled.

"No you're not. Maybe you just need extra motivation."

"Baby, there is no motivation in the world that can get my terminator leg moving."

Bella was silent for a minute and I took the opportunity to kiss and smell her wet hair. "Oh, I beg to differ," she replied in a sexy tone.

"What?"

"It's a secret, we'll do it later...So, are you ready for going out?"

"Yeah, where did you say we were going again?"

Bella chuckled. "I didn't. Nice try."

I grumbled and moaned like an old man as Bella put her arm out. I ducked under her shoulder and she supported me as I stood up. "This is awful, I'm such a cripple."

"This is only temporary...you're doing better than you did last week. That's an improvement."

"Oh, what kind of boyfriend has to get his girlfriend to carry him out to the car and then go back for his wheelchair?"

"My sexy ass, kind of boyfriend. That's who."

I threw my coat over my shoulders as Bella dragged me out in the rain to the car. I embraced the rain; it was something I hadn't felt in a long time. I was surprised when Bella pushed me into my silver Volvo, not saying a word as she rushed back into the house to get my wheelchair, stuffing it in the trunk.

"Why are we in my car?" I asked when she got in, too.

"Well, I figured you might want to hear your baby purr again," she smiled.

I pulled her head closer to mine and kissed her deeply. Damn, I loved this woman more than air itself. "So where are you taking me again?" I whispered against her lips.

"Ha, I don't think so, mister," she said pushing me away with her finger on my lips.

Bella tried to drive my poor baby car cautiously but she kept stepping on the gas pedal too hard and we kept lurching. I finally managed to tell her how to control it and she ended up driving at 40mph, this was zooming compared to her 25mph truck.

We listened to my Kings of Leon CD as we drove, singing along and holding hands. I frowned when I realised where we were headed. "Why are we coming back here? I've had enough of this place for a life time."

"There is someone who I promised to take you to. She'll be looking forward to it," Bella smiled.

"At the hospital? It's not some pervy nurse, right?"

Bella barked a laugh. "As if!"

Bella pulled into the car park and my mouth dropped open when she went straight to park in the disabled places. Cheeky bitch.

"Thanks for that...now I'm disabled?"

"Oh, hush. There are no more parking spaces and it was a good excuse."

Bella got out of the car, moaning in the rain as she pulled my wheelchair out and opened it up. I unbuckled my seatbelt and opened the passenger door, the rain flying in. "Hurry up, woman. My seat will be wet," I chuckled.

Bella flipped me the bird and pushed the chair towards me. I pulled myself up on the door of the car and hopped over to the seat, plonking myself down. Fuck, I've never wanted to walk as much.

Bella closed the door and pressed the button on my keys to lock the car. "Ready?"

"Yeah," I shouted over the heavy rain.

Bella virtually ran as she pushed me. My body jerking around as I went over the bumps in the car park ground. "Jesus woman," I said gripping the handles for my dear life. "You're going to propel me out!"

I could hear Bella laughing her ass off behind me. "Sorry, your head just looks so funny bouncing around."

The rain suddenly stopped and my ride became smoother. I realised then that we were inside the hospital, the smell starting to gravitate to me. "Why are we here then?" I asked running a hand through my wet hair.

Bella didn't say anything but pushed me to the front reception desk. An elderly woman peeked over at the two of us, obviously amused at our dripping wet conditions.

"How can I help you?"

"I'm here to see my cousin, she's in the children ward," Bella said in a professional voice. Cousin? She didn't have a cousin.

"Name?" the old woman muttered.

"Er, Jane Volturi."

My eyes snapped to Bella. Jane was here, in this hospital?

"I'm sorry Miss Swan but I have trouble believing that she is your cousin. After all, why would your uncle kidnap you?" the old woman smiled falsely.

Since we had gotten home, our story had been broadcasted everywhere by Det. Uley. He only told the press in an official statement what was necessary, but he had the fine details. Everybody knew that it was Aro who had us kidnapped. They also all knew that Aro was dead...by suicide.

Bella looked stricken. "But...we need to see her, we promised her, please."

The woman seemed to be debating something. "This is confidential, I shouldn't be telling you..." she murmured.

"What?" I asked.

"Jane has been taken."

"What? By who?!" Bella shouted.

"A young man heard all about your story and how the little girl was here with no family. He took it upon himself to give her a new home, she's been adopted. The papers were signed last week, she's not even here anymore."

"Adopted?" I said in disbelief. "But by who?"

"I don't know...he was quite a handsome young man. I think he was called Jack..Jim...Jean," the woman said confused. "Ohh, it was Jean. Jean Louis...I remember now because he was French, I think."

"French?" I asked lowly. My eyes drifted to Bella and she was looking back at me with the same expression.

"Thank you, anyway," Bella said turning me around and heading back out of the hospital.

"It has to be Laurent!" I said when we got out of the hospital. "French, turns up out of the blue to adopt Jane...we know how much he loved her."

"What was he thinking? He could get caught...I hope he knows what he is doing," Bella said aspirated.

"Knowing Laurent," I said as Bella got me to the car. "He'll have something up his sleeve."

* * *

Two weeks later and I had mastered the art of grab walking. Meaning, I could walk...but only if I held on to something. My dad kept telling me that I was doing great but I knew I wasn't. Jacob had even started back at school again and he had a broken leg! That was far worse than having a stupid rod put in.

Bella and I were in her bedroom and I was lurching myself around by grabbing onto her dresser. "This is stupid. You can walk, you just don't want to!" Bella said annoyed. "You've got so used to not walking that your legs are giving up."

"You think I don't want to walk?!" I said back angrily. "That's the most ridiculous thing to come out of your mouth!"

"Oh, please. Tell me I'm wrong. Walk to me now. I'm on the bed, you're by the dresser. Just walk across the carpet."

"I can't!" I hissed. Bella huffed and threw her prospectus for the University of Washington on the bed.

"They only repaired your bone and put in a tiny bit of metal, it works just as you're bone did. Your just scared."

"I'm not scared! It fucking feels weird alright! Let me tell you...this is not like my bone!"

"Don't get hissy with me," Bella said furiously. "I'm only trying to help. You're just being frustrating!"

"Yeah well, I am frustrated!" I said gripping my hair. "I can't walk, I can't go to school...my head is messed up, I can't even make love to my girlfriend anymore and oh, yeah...said girlfriend is pissing off to university in a couple of months! Damn, right I'm frustrated."

Bella was gaping at me like a fish. "You're frustrated because you think I'm going to leave you?" Bella asked quietly.

"I know you're going to leave me. How can I go to university when I can't even walk?"

Bella picked the prospectus up in her hand and walked towards me. Suddenly my body was being swatted by a hard, rolled up magazine. "You...stupid...idiot! You will walk! You will go to university!" Bella shouted. "You will go to school so you can become a doctor and you will make love to me again!"

"OK, OK, alright!" I shouted, dodging the hits.

"That's what I thought," Bella spat walking back to her bed. Damn her! How is it possible to want to kill someone but marry them at the same time?

"Have we just had our first fight?" I asked gently.

"Baby, we've been fighting for years, now move."

I narrowed by eyes, a new determination in me as I let go of the dresser. I wobbled on my feet and I could feel my bone cracking into place. Ugh, it was a horrible feeling.

I managed to take a tiny step, then another and another until I made it in the middle between the dresser and the bed. Bella was smiling largely at me. "See, told you."

"Do I get to fuck you now? Or maybe should I say you fuck me, seeing as though you might have to do most the work..." I said in a mix of lust and embarrassment.

Then someone cleared their throat in the doorway. I whipped my head round to see Charlie, almost purple in the face as he leaned against the doorframe. "For the sake of my sanity, I'm going to erase what you just said out of my brain," he said loudly.

"Sorry, Charlie," I blushed, looking down.

"You're walking?" Charlie said in surprise.

"Yeah, kind of."

"What time is Edward's physio session today?" Bella asked, standing from the bed.

"That's actually what I came up here for. Dr. Johnson is at your house waiting for you now, I'm taking you home."

"Oh, OK."

Bella smiled and walked over to me, hooking an arm around my waist. "Let's go then, I'll come with."

Charlie looked apprehensive but led the way without a word. "I think I may be on lockdown now," I whispered into her hair.

"Well, that's what happens when you shoot your mouth off," Bella grinned as we walked to the cruiser.

That night I managed to walk more than I had done before. It was jolty and unstable, but it was something.

"You did well," Bella said kissing my cheek as we cuddled up on my sofa in my bedroom.

"Better, I suppose."

"No, don't pull yourself down, it was good," Bella smiled.

I turned to face her with a grin. She was so beautiful and supportive...she was all mine. Ever since she started bringing the university prospectuses home there has been a knot in my chest. I was scared that she was going to go away and leave me. Find someone new...who could walk.

I hadn't even thought about university, it seemed unreal when Bella kept talking about the two of us going. I would just nod my head and be too busy watching her lips. But today when she made it clear that I was going to university with her, did it really sink in.

I brushed my thumb against her cheek. "Do you really want me to come to University with you?"

"I shouldn't want you to do anything," Bella said softly. "You should want it yourself."

"Is that why you've been bringing me biology notes?"

"You need it to be a doctor," Bella shrugged. "Plus, you said you wanted to come to Seattle with me...If you want to stay..."

"No. I just...I hadn't really thought about this stuff," I said playing with her fingers.

"We need something normal...Dr. Clearwater agrees."

"Since when does Dr. Clearwater's opinion matter?" I chuckled.

"He doesn't but...we should do this."

I found myself drowning in her big brown eyes. "OK," I whispered.

"OK?"

"We'll go to university, together."

Bella smiled largely and hugged me tightly. "Mmm, I love you!" she shrieked into my neck.

"I love you, too," I smiled, burrowing my nose into her hair. Strawberries.

Bella began running a finger down my chest. "You know...I planned some physiotherapy myself for tonight."

"Oh, yeah?" I asked gulping. She had that horny look on her face.

Bella bit her lip and nodded, jumping up. "I'm going to the bathroom, I won't be a second," she whispered, kissing me gently before she padded off to my bathroom.

I laid my head back on the sofa and took a deep breath. This was not good. She was doing something that would kill me...I could feel it.

The bathroom door opened again and I lifted my head to look towards it. Now, if my eyes could have popped out of my skull with little love hearts in them, like in cartoons, I'm pretty sure they would have. My mouth was open and I swear that my tongue was dangling out.

Bella stood posing by the doorframe dressed in only a bra and French panties, navy in colour with trimmings of black lace. She had a big smile on her face as her skin glowed with my bathroom light.

"Like what you see?" Bella asked, stepping out of the bathroom. I couldn't answer her so I just gulped and nodded.

Bella giggled and ran over to my bed, jumping on my sheets. "Well, if you want it...you'll have to come and get it," she smirked.

"Be-lla," I groaned out painfully.

"Which means you have to walk all the way over from the sofa to the bed."

Man, I wanted to eat her. She looked so, so...I wanted to scream as an explanation for how gorgeous she looked.

I stood up, limping slightly. I took a deep breath, my eyes fixated on Bella's form laid across my bed. "Baby, I'm going to fucking do this."

"Don't make me wait," she winked.

I growled low in my chest and began to take steps forward, my legs shaking. I clutched my hands around my hips and forced myself to keep going. Every step felt easier and easier as I got closer to my femme fatale.

I closed my eyes as I carried on walking, jolting back when I stubbed my toe on something cold. "Ouch," I hissed opening my eyes.

Bella was right next to me, laid straight on my bed as she laughed. "You hit the bed."

A rage of lust filled my eyes and I practically launched myself at her. "You bad girl!" I said, kissing her stomach.

Bella moaned and pushed me off her, over onto my back. "I've waiting too fucking long for you to be inside me again, no teasing," she demanded as she roughly started pulling at my clothes. I helped her take them off until I was naked under her.

Groaning, I reached round to unsnap her bra, sending it flying to the wall at the side. Bella playfully giggled and I shut her up ripping her panties completely off her at the same time I leaned upwards to capture her mouth.

Bella rubbed herself against me and it was the best feeling in the world. "Ugh, I can't wait, Bella. Please," I pleaded desperately.

Bella roughly pushed me back on the mattress and took me firmly in her hand, guiding me to her. "Wait," I said stilling her movements. "Condom," I breathed.

"I'm back on the pill now," she said with a wiggle of her eyebrows before she sank down onto me.

"Fuck!" I shouted as her wet heat enveloped me. "Fuck me!"

"Oh, don't worry. I will."

I gripped Bella's hips tightly as she rocked up and down on me. Hard and fast. I wanted to spin her over and pound her into my mattress. But I couldn't...because I was a stupid cripple.

"Edward, what's wrong?" Bella said slowing down to a stop. I gave her a small smile and a squeeze.

"Nothing, why'd you stop?"

Bella frowned. "Please tell me what's wrong?"

I was still Inside of her and I felt ashamed that I couldn't give her everything I had. "It's...God, it's like you're a beautiful, loving wife who is making love to her disabled fifty year old husband."

Bella giggled and began rocking on me again. "Oh god, you are so wrong..."

"It's not funny," I said with humour as I felt her start to tighten on me. "Shit, are you coming?"

"Hmmm," Bella moaned, her chin on her chest. I started to thrust up into her then and she started to scream loudly. "Oh, fuck, yes! Edward! Yes!"

I felt myself start to tremble and I pumped even harder until she finally came undone around me, my orgasm following just after.

"Wow," Bella whispered. "We're back in the game."

"Give it a couple more weeks," I smiled. Because I would make damn sure I was walking by then. "And it will be epic."

* * *

Three weeks later and I was in Bella's truck, my bag on my lap as I watched the greenery go by.

"Can't we just stop off for a quickie?" I asked in a huff.

"No, we're late as it is! Damn, you're always horny," Bella smiled, shaking her head.

"I can't help it if my girlfriend is incredibly sexy," I said watching her as she drove.

"Oh, be quiet," Bella blushed.

I smiled but then shook my head, tutting. "Can't you drive this thing any faster? No wonder we're going to be late."

"It won't go any faster," Bella said in a high tone. I must have offended her.

"I hate not being able to drive," I grumbled. "My arm has been fine for weeks, that doctor is just being a prick."

"Edward, you were shot in the shoulder. For wounds like that you have to wait months before they let you drive again."

"Whatever, I still say I can drive."

"Maybe, I'll let you drive home," Bella said.

"Really?" I asked excited.

"Fuck no," Bella chuckled.

"Bitch," I hissed sarcastically.

"Well, I can see our gang from here," Bella said suddenly. I frowned and looked out of the windshield Yeah, definitely the tall frames of Jacob and Emmett.

"I didn't want a welcome party," I sighed rubbing my eyes.

"You got more than that," Bella said scathingly as she looked at the group. I scowled and followed her vision to see Tanya and Lauren standing next to the group. I threw my head back onto the headrest and let out a sigh.

"Fuck sake," I hissed. "Can't they take a fucking hint?"

"Apparently not," Bella said in a weird tone as she parked.

I turned to her and saw that her face was downcast. "Hey," I whispered, turning her to face me with my finger. "I don't give a fuck about them; my eyes are going to be on you all day."

"What about Mrs Hall's lesson?" Bella asked, smiling slightly.

"Oh, don't remind me. She'll probably have the juniors lay me down on the floor so they can play my musical leg," I joked rolling my eyes. Bella laughed and kissed me softly.

"So funny."

"I love you, Bella," I said kissing her again. "Forever, OK?"

"Forever," Bella whispered back, caressing my cheek.

A loud tap on the window startled us both. I turned to see Emmett smiling and waving his hands around. "You have all the time in the world to play sucky, sucky. It's first day back at school time now," Emmett said loudly as he opened Bella's passenger truck door. "Out, now!"

I rolled my eyes at Bella and climbed out as Bella got out of her side. People around the parking lot were starting to stare and I felt uncomfortable under their gaze.

"Dude, were all waiting," Emmett said slapping me on the back.

Bella came round to our side and grabbed my hand. "It's torture the first day, but it gets better."

The three of us walked towards the rest of the gang. My leg still felt quite weird but once I start walking, it gets better. I can walk almost normally now; I still have a slight limp but if you blink you might miss it.

Jasper and Alice were hugged tightly together, waving at us as we approached. Rosalie was shooting daggers at the side of her where Tanya and Lauren stood. Jacob was leant against the wall with his crutches, Kate next to him. Were they dating?

"Hey guys," I smiled as I approached.

"Nice to see you finally dragged your ass to school, Cullen," Rosalie said with a smile.

"Shut it, Blondie," I laughed.

"Edward, we have so much stuff to talk about today in school," Alice said clapping her hands.

"Let him breathe first," Jasper chuckled.

"Shall we go inside then?" I asked looking at Bella. But she wasn't looking at me; she was looking at Tanya, a sad scowl on her face. I lifted my head to look at Tanya to see her smiling and whispering in Lauren's ear whilst staring at Bella. Oh hell to the no. No whore disrespects my Bella.

"Do you have something to say?" I snapped. I saw Bella's head turn towards me.

"Edward, I'm so glad you're back," Tanya purred, walking closer. "I've missed you."

"Have you?" I said sarcastically. "Too bad I can't say the same."

"Edward, what's the matter with you? You're acting different...You're holding hands with Bella the geek Swan," Tanya said chuckling.

I flinched at her name calling. "What did you say?"

"Edward, don't," Bella pleaded, squeezing my hand.

"Oh, so mousy speaks. I hope you know that Edward only cares about pussy...he'll leave you soon. He would never stay with a girl like you," Tanya hissed at Bella.

"Tanya," I said calmly. "I pity you. You need to seriously grow the fuck up. I only ever used you for sex; you were nothing more. As for the record, I will never leave, Bella. Ever. So get that in to your thick, deluded skull. I love her."

"Love?" Tanya shrieked. "You don't know what love is! We were together and you've cheated on me with the most ugly, disgusting, virgin creature in the world!"

I stepped forward involuntary. "Edward, she's a girl," Jasper warned.

"She's a billon times a better person than you could ever dream of being! And we were never together...why would I want that embarrassment hanging over my head?! You're the ugly one here, Tanya. You're ugly inside and outside. I feel sorry for you."

"And I feel sorry for your future children, if you're going to have them with _that!" _Tanya shouted, pointing at Bella.

"If I was a girl, I'd have fucking killed you by now!"

Bella tugged on my hand more. "Edward, stop."

"Yeah..." Tanya said looking at Bella. "And you-Oof."

Tanya was cut off when someone hit her in the side of her face, sending her sprawling to the floor. "Damn, I've wanted to smack that skank for years," Rosalie panted rolling her fists around.

"Damn, Rose," Emmett said warily. "Hey, Jasper, you're not related to Steve Cold down the line, right?"

Jasper just smiled. "I certainly hope not."

Tanya held her cheek in shock and got up off the floor, glaring at Rose. "Fine, you're all pathetic. Good luck being popular now!" She turned around and grabbed Lauren's arm, yanking her away.

"Silly bitch," Alice said loudly. "She only got popular herself because of us."

"Hey, can you give Bella and me a few moments?" I asked. The rest looked weary but nodded and started to walk away.

"It's fine, Edward," Bella said quietly.

"No, it's not. Do not listen to anything she said, she's a bitch...You're gorgeous and perfect and I fucking love you so much."

Bella smiled. "I know, baby. I love you, too. And for the record she was so wrong, any baby who had you as a dad would be absolutely stunning."

I leaned my head back and laughed loudly. "Well, with me as a dad and you as a mom, I'd say were looking at the best looking kids in the world."

I grabbed her cheeks firmly in my hand and pulled her to me, devouring her mouth as she wound her hands in my hair. What Bella and I had was real and true. No matter what anyone did, we had been through worse and we would fight it every time because we were in love and a love like ours would last forever.

* * *

**A/N- How did you like that?? I liked the Rose smackdown :) Soooo Epilogue next :'( R&R to see what has happened to B/E 12 years later :D x**


	28. Epilogue

**A/N- WOW! OK sorry this took forever but it is massive long and I had to write that you know...**

**I can't believe this is the last ever chapter :( I would like to thank everybody who ever read/reviewed/favourited/alerted this story :) You are all very precious.**

**I would also like to thank my beta _luv2readff_ who is amazing! And helped me drag my arse through this story :D**

**I will NOT be writing a sequel for those who wanted to know. This is the story end as I planned. I also planned on the Laurent/Jane appearance from the beginning, so I hope you enjoy that one.**

**This last chapter contains a LEMON and it deals with a few sensitive issues. Other than that I hope you enjoy :D**

* * *

******12 Years Later- 3****rd**** October 2021**

**BPOV**

I ran along the road, my long coat bellowing behind me in the strong wind as I tried to keep my bag on my shoulder. My hair was whipping my face as I tightened my hands into a strong grip.

"Will the pair of you slow down? Please," I begged, but this only made them run faster. "I'm only one woman you know! Oof." I was cut off as I tripped over the curb and went sprawling onto the grass, my knees and coat getting stained by the grass.

I heard laughing and I turned to glare at two boys who were sitting, leaning on their bikes, across the road as they watched me. Little shits.

I furiously stood up and brushed myself off, looking angrily at the pair responsible for my fall. "No, treats tonight!" I hissed.

I picked up the end of the leads and dragged them behind me, they knew better than to fuck around now.

I walked at a leisurely pace back home, stopping whenever _they _needed to do the business.

We got to the end of the street and I let them loose, letting them run to the house to wait at the front door. I chuckled as I walked up the drive, passing my Audi as I made my way to the door, fishing my keys out of my bag.

"Now, when we get inside you two are straight in your beds, do you understand?"

They both looked up at me with bored expressions. Typical.

I opened the door and the pair of them ran in across the brown hallway carpet and disappeared into a room down the hallway. I shook my head and closed the door behind me, throwing my keys into the bowl as I shrugged my coat off.

One of the boy's toys was in the middle of the floor so I picked it up and headed to where they were lounging. No doubt in their beds.

I pushed open the door and saw them curled up on the floor, their eyes and ears twitching as they looked up at me. "Don't use those eyes on me, Oscar," I chided then looked to the other side of the room. "Or you RJ, you should know by now that I take no nonsense...here's your bone you oldies," I chuckled throwing them the squeaky toy.

I went into the kitchen and pulled out the ingredients for dinner. Spaghetti Bolognese.

A hot flush went through my body and I had to breathe out steadily as I held the counter top. What the fuck is wrong with me? That's twice today. I had a horrible feeling that it had something to do with my old age, I was thirty now. Fucking thirty.

I glanced up at the shelf and looked at the picture on the top. Damn, when I looked youthful...Edward hasn't even changed. Of course, he's still in his twenties the lucky bastard and still as handsome as ever. In fact, he has been working late a lot recently...what if he has found a younger-

No, I put a stop to my thoughts and looked at the photo once more before I turned back around to cut the onions. Edward wasn't at work today so he should be back at the normal time, just in time for dinner.

Carlisle and Esme were coming up to visit next week so I'm on a tight ship to keep this place in top shape.

As I waited for the spaghetti to cook I decided to ring Angela. She was living in Australia with Ben and they had two beautiful twin boys who spoke in a perfect, gorgeous Australian accent. I would always laugh when they said. 'Hi, Ant Billa."

Angela and I talked about what we had been doing in our lives and she asked me if I had seen Jessica recently, to which I replied yes. I saw Jessica a lot; she worked at the law firm just next to the building where I worked. Jessica and I put everything behind us and took up our friendship again. I must admit I do still get freaked when I see Edward and her talking together at a party, knowing that the pair have slept together before...but Jessica was happily married to Mike now and I'd never seen any sort of rekindling feelings between Edward and Jessica. I guess we had all moved on.

I finally got off the phone and looked at the clock. Just past four...they should have been home by now. What if something had happened to them?

I checked on the dogs and walked into the lounge, readjusting the postcard from Jane on our mantelpiece. I laughed at her face in the picture as she was hugging the neck of a tiger with one arm and had the other slung over the neck of her boyfriend who she was backpacking with. Her eyes still sparkled like they did when she was 10; it was hard to believe that she was a 22 year old woman now, in the middle of university. Aro would have been proud. Laurent was pissed that she grew up so fast.

The timer went off and I rushed into the kitchen to turn the food off. I got out the plates, plating up the food ready for when they got back, it shouldn't be long now...

* * *

Nearly three hours later and I was seething as I sat on the kitchen chair. It was dark outside and the food had gone stone cold. A rage of horrific anger bubbled up in me and I knew that when he finally did walk through the door, his dinner would be in his face instead of his mouth.

My fists started to shake and I wondered where the extreme anger was coming from, it's not as if he had never been late before...but he had never been late when he wasn't working.

It was past seven at night now, what the hell was he thinking?

As if on cue I heard the tell tale sound of tires pulling into the drive which made my head snap up. Ooh time for the shit to hit the fan.

I heard the front door open and the dogs ran out of their room, tails wagging and panting. The sound of laughter hit my ears and I squinted my eyes as I stayed seated at the kitchen table.

"Good boys," I heard Edward say in a humoured tone. There was a little giggle that followed and my anger died a tiny bit...just a bit. "No, Oscar don't do that...why don't you go sit in the lounge, baby?"

My cheeks twitched as I kept my mouth in a hard line, standing up to do the dishes by the sink. I didn't want to look at his face.

I heard the sound of his shoes walking towards the kitchen and I resisted the urge to look in the window in front of me so when he approached, I could see his reflection. A set of keys jingled just outside the room and then the floor made a squeaky sound behind me.

"I wondered where you were, no greeting at the door." I heard his happy voice and I resisted the urge to smack him in the mouth. I was overreacting...but...I was a woman, what could I say? I didn't say anything and carried on washing the dishes. "What's wrong?" I felt two arms wrap around my waist and I shrugged out of them violently.

"Don't touch me," I hissed, crossing to the other side of the room, finally looking at him.

His eyebrows were furrowed and he looked confused. "What's wrong with you? What have I done now?"

"What have you done?!" I screeched, crossing my arms across my chest. "Have you seen the time? Where the fuck have you been?! No phone call! You could have been dead or something for all I know...I made you dinner...which is cold now! Oh and how about the fact that you're back at this time and you weren't even working today! Do you realise what things have being going through my head?! Like you had been kidnapped again or something!"

"Bella-"

"No. Don't Bella me! I'm sick of it!"

"Why are you overreacting?" Edward said in a harsh tone.

Overreacting?! How the fuck dare he?! "Overreacting?!" I shouted, unfolding my arms. "I'll show you overreacting!" I picked up the plate that was full of cold spaghetti Bolognese and launched it at his head. In a split second his eyes widened and he managed to duck before the plate smashed against the kitchen wall, red sauce dripping from the yellow wall.

Edward's mouth was hanging open as he held a hand to the back of his head, looking between the broken plate and me. "What the fuck?!" he shouted.

"Are you cheating on me?!" I said loudly, tears starting to form. "I know that nurse Bree," I sneered her name, "has been after you for months."

"What are you talking about?" Edward said shaking his head.

"Bree! You know that slutty nurse! Bree!"

"I know who Bree is!" he shouted back. "Why would you accuse me of cheating?"

"You're always home late from work...when you're not at work," I said hotly. "I mean, I'm getting older now. Is it time to trade me in for a new model? Is that it?"

Edward just stared at me dumbfounded. "I mean, it's not as if you've never had a weakness for pussy is it?" I shot, referring to his younger days, which I knew he wished he could forget.

Edward looked hurt for a minute. "That was below the belt...you know...I wish I was cheating, at least I could get this aggravation for a reason!"

"Alright, I'm sorry. I know you wouldn't cheat but I've been driving myself crazy wondering where you've been!" I said getting a clearer head.

"Please. Nothing has happened in the past twelve years, why would it suddenly happen now?" Edward said sarcastically.

"You fucking asshole! I have been driving myself crazy that something had happened to you both and that's all you can say?! Everybody's food is cold and ruined now because of you!" I cried, tears running down my face.

I heard a little sob at the side of us and I turned my face to the doorway. Big, wet, green eyes looked up at me in a scared expression before moving towards Edward. "Daddy, why are you and mommy shouting and banging?"

"Emma..." I breathed.

I felt like a monster as I looked down at my daughter's frightened face. Her cheeks were bright red and her bronze curls were hung over each shoulder in silky tresses. She was an exact replica of Edward and she was a totally daddy's girl to boot. I sniffed and wiped my tears as Edward picked her up into his arms.

"We are just playing, baby," he said kissing her hair. He tugged a strand of her hair playfully and shifted her onto his side. "Let's go put cartoons on for you, then I'll make your dinner, OK?"

"OK, Daddy," Emma said smiling her toothy smile. Edward gave me a look and then walked out of the room.

I sat on the kitchen chair again with my head in my hands. I was a bitch.

I heard Edward come back into the kitchen but I didn't look up.

"Number one," Edward said walking closer. "Food can easily be replaced. Number two, if you remember, Emma had her parents evening tonight to see how her progress is coming on in class...thanks for asking, but she's doing great, as a treat I took her to the park and bought her some ice cream," My stomach fell when I realised how I hadn't taken an interest in the person who means the world to me. "And three, I don't give a shit about Bree or any other woman...It's you that I love!"

"I agree that I should have rung to let you know where I was. That's a huge fault on my part."

"You should have. I didn't know what had happened."

I lifted my head up to see Edward knelt down next to the chair. He smiled sadly and wiped my cheek with the back of his hand. "And, just to be clear, I have the best wife in the world, the most perfect daughter with said wife. I love you so much and I would never. Ever. Cheat on you."

"I know," I blubbered, launching myself at him. "I'm just really emotional and hormonal at the minute, I think I'm going through the change," I said against his neck.

He squeezed me tighter and chuckled into my hair. "Honey, you're thirty for god sake."

"Urgh, don't remind me."

"I'll be thirty next year."

"Which means you are still in your twenties now," I grumbled.

"Oh, be quiet," he chuckled. "Tell you what...you go sit with Emma and I'll cook us all something to eat seeing as though the spaghetti is on the wall," he said shaking his head.

"Sorry about that," I giggled.

"No worries, I'll make some chicken curry. Now move that cute butt into the lounge," he said standing us both up. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too," I said, planting a kiss on his lips. It was weird how we women managed to change moods so quick.

Edward smiled and stroked my hair before he turned around to the sink. I took a step toward the kitchen door and a wave of dizziness hit me and I heard a strangled "Bella!" before I fell into blackness.

The next thing I felt was someone patting my face with something wet. My nose twitched and my eyes started to flicker open.

Bronze ringlets were dangling in my face as I looked up at the most angelic face in the world. "Mommy!" Emma said excitedly, dropping a damp cloth she had and hugging me tight. "You did it again. You painted and daddy had to bring you to the sofa," she smiled. "He told me to wipe your face with this," she held up the cloth. "Because it would wake you up."

I smiled. "Ugh, Mommy hates it when she faints. Where is your dad?"

"He's gone to get another cloth," Emma smiled.

A second later and Edward rushed into the room. "Oh, Jesus Bella. Baby, you scared me to death." He shifted Emma out of the way and began to wipe my face with the cloth, I grimaced as the cold water trickled down my nose.

"Urgh, Edward."

"Don't ever do that to me again!" Edward seethed. "Are you OK? Can you sit up?"

I nodded and began to lift myself into a sitting position. Of course Edward had to make me feel like an invalid by helping me. "Edward, I'm fine, really."

He looked unsure but rearranged the couch cushions around me so I was comfy. "Well, I'll go get started then," he said not taking his eyes from mine as he left the room.

"What is he doing?" I said pulling Emma onto my lap.

"Cooking," Emma grimaced. She liked his cooking as much as I did.

"Daddy tells me that he took you to the park, what did you do?"

"Wewl, I feeded the ducks and then I played on the swings and Daddy bought me an ice cream and then we went to see Grandpa at his house," Emma smiled, playing with the button on my shirt.

"Grandpa? Your dad didn't say," I said confused.

"Granddad Charlie needed the soccer put on the TV. Daddy fixed his TV for him. Granddad asked Daddy not to tell you, but I no keep secrets from Mommy," Emma whispered putting her fingers to her mouth.

I chuckled and nuzzled her nose with mine. "No, we don't keep secrets from Mommy," I whispered back.

The lounge door opened and Edward stood there, wiping his hands on a towel. "Hey, so you're still awake," he chuckled, coming over to my side to touch my face and check my head. "Do you feel OK? Any hotness or shakiness?"

I gently pulled his hand away from me. "Darling, I told you before. I'm fine. Stop going all doctor on me."

"Bella, you fainted."

"What's new?" I said sarcastically, playfully nudging Emma.

"But you were just standing there," Edward said with raised eyebrows. "If I hadn't caught you, you could have been hurt."

I rolled my eyes and tugged the collar of his shirt. "Babe, stop. Where's the food, I'm starving."

Edward grinned and looked at Emma. "How about we eat in here tonight and watch TV together. Emma, you go get a blanket to put on the floor and I'll go get the food."

Emma nodded and jumped off the sofa, dancing out of the room. Edward growled playfully and pushed me back onto the sofa, his hands at either side of my head as he nipped my collarbone. "So, I was thinking that we could start practicing for baby number two tonight."

"Really?" I moaned. "That would be a good idea," I smiled. Edward and I have been talking about having another child recently and we agreed a few days ago that we were going to start trying again. Emma was three years old now and I'd be lying if I said I wanted her to be an only child. I had been an only child, so had Edward and we both hated it.

"Gross, gross, gross. No kissing Daddy," Emma squealed, pulling Edward off me. We both chuckled and Edward left the room to get the food. I helped Emma lay out the blanket in front of the TV then we sat patiently, waiting for Edward to come back in the room.

"Daddy said that he would buy me a kitten for my birthday," Emma said casually. Not surprising, Edward spoils her rotten.

"Oh, what about Oscar and RJ?"

"I love them but I want a pussy cat, too."

I smiled and nodded as Edward came into the room, balancing three plates in his hand. "OK," he said laying them out. He put Emma's small portion in front of her and my medium sized portion in front of me. Of course he had the super size portion, I wondered how he wasn't obese...but no, he still had the most perfect body in the world.

Edward's knee cracked as he sat down. "Ooh," Emma said, patting his knee. "Be careful, Daddy. You can't hurt the magic leg."

I grinned at my daughter's serious tone as Edward laughed aloud. "It's fine, princess. Give me some noggin," he pushed his head forward and I rolled my eyes.

Emma head butted him lightly. "Dudeeee," both Edward and Emma said in a hippy voice.

"I can't believe you make her quote Finding Nemo," I laughed. "Seriously."

"Hey, don't hate on the Nemo," Edward said spooning a mouthful of his food.

We watched a new TV show that was premiering as we ate, Edward constantly grumbling that the lead man was 'too ugly' to be the main hunk. I agreed, only Edward could be as good looking to be a main character on a TV show. I swear, if he wanted to he could have been famous...well we already were, really...but I meant for a good reason.

Edward was drinking beer whilst I was had a glass of wine.

I only ate a few mouthfuls because Edward was rubbish at cooking and it tasted funny. Emma laid on the floor, her head on the blanket as she snoozed lightly.

"She's dropped. Do you want to take her up or shall I?" I asked.

"I'll take her, you're not fit," he chided. "I don't want you fainting again."

He stood up and groaned as he lifted her up. She yawned and made a few swallowing noises before she laid her head on Edward's shoulder and tightened her arms around his neck, her eyes closing again. My heart swelled at the sight.

As Edward carried her up the stairs, I took all the plates into the kitchen. I'd wash them in the morning; I couldn't be bothered right now. I noticed the Bolognese had been cleaned off the wall and the broken plate from the floor. Aww, damn, now I felt even worse.

I turned everything off downstairs and locked up before I headed upstairs. Edward was gently pulling the door closed to Emma's room as I got to the top of the landing.

"Hey," I whispered.

Edward looked up and smiled. "I put her Tigger pyjamas on," he smiled. Knowing he was joking towards my Tigger pyjamas that I had years ago.

"So..." I said, pulling Edward flush against me. "My gorgeous husband, I think it's time for making love slash baby making...or vice versa, whichever you wa-"

Edward cut me off with a hard kiss, wrapping his hands around my waist. "I'll never get used to this," he mumbled against my lips as he picked me up, my legs wrapping around his waist. "So perfect," he whispered, carrying me into our bedroom. He shut the door behind him with his foot and literally ran over to the bed.

My horny side took over and I roughly pushed him off me onto the floor. "No, bed...tonight's a rough night," I said, straddling him.

Edward chuckled, so used to my unpredictable sex urges. "Whatever you say," he whispered. Tugging my t-shirt over my head.

Edward and I have always had a healthy sex life. True, it died down a little after the honeymoon period but it was still healthy none the less. We both work a lot so we try and make sure that we keep up with each other's needs as much as possible.

Edward flipped me over and tugged my jeans down my legs, yanking my body across the carpeted floor in the process. "Ouch," I giggled at the slight burn.

"Sorry, baby," he whispered before claiming my lips again.

I ran my fingers under his shirt, feeling his smooth, little abs. Fucking perfect.

I grabbed the top of his shirt by the collar and tugged sideways. His buttons flew open and scattered across the floor as I pushed the item off his shoulder. Edward gave a low growl in his chest and sat me up, unhooking my bra and ripping my panties off with his strong hands.

I moaned and flung my arms around his neck. "Fuck me," I moaned as his jean covered erection throbbed against my naked centre. Edward stood up in a fast motion, my legs wrapped around his waist as he whirled around and slammed me against the wall. My back arching from the cold wall.

"Mmm," I groaned as I buried my hands in his hair. He was looking down between us, holding me up by his hips as his hands worked on his trousers. I heard the clinking of a belt and a zipper, sending a fresh wave of arousal through me. There was a rustle of material and he shifted me in his arms.

Suddenly he plunged into me without warning, causing me to cry out. "Fuck!"

"Ssh," Edward said drawing back slowly before he pushed in hard and fast again.

"Oh...fuck...god." Each of my words was punctuated by a forceful thrust by Edward. "Yes! Harder, do me fucking harder!" I clutched his hair tightly. "Give me a baby," I whispered into his ear.

"Shit! Bella," Edward groaned against my neck, he hooked his arms behind my shoulders and began to pound into me against the wall. My skin was slapping against both Edward's hips and the wall behind me. Edward had his head bowed, looking between us.

"I love watching myself in you," he grunted getting faster. My husband was the sexiest dirty talker in the world. "My cock all lathered by you and your warmth."

"Fuck, yes. I love your dick, too," I said biting my lip. "Every fucking day."

I could feel the tell tale sign of my orgasm approaching and my legs started to tremble. Edward kept lifting me up slightly and I realised that he had a lot of pressure on his legs. "Ugh...I need you to come," he moaned.

"God," I arched my back more as my toes curled and a numbing sensation washed through me, my vision going blurry as my body twitched and convulsed around him. "Come too, come inside of me," I said biting his ear.

Edward made a strangled noise and buried his face into my neck, his hips jerking and giving sharp thrusts as he exploded into me, his heat filling me fully.

We were both breathing heavily as we came down from our high. "I'm still dressed," Edward chuckled.

He lowered me to the floor on shaky legs as he leaned down to pull his jeans and boxers off his feet. He picked me up again and carried me to bed, pulling the covers over our naked bodies as he spooned me, his arm wrapped around my stomach.

"I can't wait to be a dad again. To have another baby with you," Edward whispered kissing my ear.

"I can't wait either...shall we try to go for a boy this time?" I said smiling with my eyes closed.

"Yeah...then the next can be girl, then a boy again, girl, boy," he chuckled and I slapped his shoulder.

"Go to sleep, stud. We have to be at Kat's party tomorrow," I said sleepily.

"Oh, yeah," Edward said yawning. That was the last thing I heard.

* * *

A harsh pain shot down my nose and I curled up more into myself. My forehead creased as I tried to will the pain away, my head felt like someone had shoved a knife through it.

I realised the bed was empty next to me. It was cold which meant Edward was already up. I listened carefully and I could just hear the sound of Edward's deep voice and Emma's high-pitched giggles from downstairs.

Saliva started to pool in my mouth, no matter how much I swallowed, and a hot flush came over me. I knew what this was a sign for.

I violently moved the covers away from me and launched my naked ass to the bathroom, emptying my stomach. I grimaced and laid my head back on the cool shower wall. My stomach was hurting, like it was tied in tight knots.

I walked back to the bedroom and flung my gown over myself, tying the rope to hold it together. I had felt these exact symptoms once before, when I got food poisoning from McDonalds.

Edward had given me food poisoning.

I stomped into the kitchen, trying to keep from throwing up again, my head still throbbing. Emma was spooning some lucky charms, her hair tied into little pig tails- Edward's doing.

Edward was over by the hob, his back to me. He turned around and caught my eye. "Morning, beautiful," he said kissing my cheek. "You look pale. I'm making pancakes, sit."

I grimaced at his face. "Please, stop talking, my head is pounding. I feel like total shit and it's your entire fault."

Edward looked confused. "My fault?"

"You've given me food poisoning," I hissed.

"Don't be ridiculous," Edward chuckled. "Why, what's wrong?"

I sat on the kitchen chair opposite Emma. "My head is pounding, my stomach is in agony...it's only happened like this when I had the McDonald's incident."

Edward raised one eyebrow at me. "Sound like a hangover to me."

"A hangover?" I said incredulously. "I only had two glasses of wine!"

"But darling, your glasses are like jugs," Edward smiled.

"Oh, shut up. It's you with your rubbish cooking; I bet you've given me off chicken or something from the curry last night."

"Then why aren't Emma and I ill?" he smirked.

"Because Emma hardly ate any and you've got the stomach of a caveman! I'm telling you, you've poisoned me!" my voice was strained as my stomach gripped again. Edward shook his head in amused annoyance.

"Fine! Let's look shall we!" I said standing up.

"Honey, this is stupid," Edward protested. I ignored him and headed over to the bins, fishing for the chicken wrapper. I finally grasped it and pulled it out, smoothing it to check the use by date. 1st October 2021. It was two days old when he cooked it.

"You have!" I cried. "Look, you've given me dodgy chicken!"

Edward sighed and took the wrapper out of my hands. "It's only two days-"

"No, I'm going to the hospital. You can drive me," I said annoyed. "A doctor...yeah, some doctor," I added sarcastically.

Edward chuckled slightly and turned the stove off. "Fine, I'll get Emma in the car, you go get dressed."

"Thank you," I said breathlessly as I went upstairs to get dressed.

We made it to the hospital, my stomach and head getting even worse. Even Edward had started to worry. "Look, I'm sorry...I don't think it's food poisoning though, and that's a professional opinion. But you do look ill."

Edward carried Emma on his side as we made it to the reception desk. "Oh, Doctor Cullen," said the girl behind the desk flustered. "I thought it was your day off?"

"It is," he said shooting a glance at me. "I'm here with my wife."

"Oh, wife, right," the girl stuttered. "Well, what's the problem?"

"I've got food poisoning," I said loudly.

"Do you have any pain?"

I looked to my right to see Edward smirking at me. "Oh, I have a pain alright. He's standing next to me." The girl chuckled and told us to take a seat. Edward stayed to talk to her about something, leaving Emma on my lap. I hugged her hair as the pain hit again.

What if Edward was right? What if it wasn't food poisoning? What if it was worse?

"I got you fast-tracked," Edward said sitting next to me, taking Emma from my lap. "I made sure that Dr. Homes sees to you, he's a good doctor."

"Thanks," I breathed as Edward looked at me concerned.

"You look almost green. I might have to carry you into a doctor's room myself."

"I'm OK, we'll just wait."

"Mrs. Cullen?" I looked up to see an Indian man looking towards Edward and I. Edward stood up and held out his hand.

"Come on,"

Ten minutes later and the blood pressure machine was just releasing my arm. Emma was playing in the toy box in the corner and Edward was on my other side, holding my hand. "Well, everything seems to be normal," Dr. Homes, or Ralf as we knew him, said. "I don't think it's food poisoning, the symptoms you have been displaying show something...more, may be wrong. You say you have been having dizzy spells and hot flushes for the past couple of days?"

I nodded and felt Edward tense next to me. Ralf's eyes flickered behind me to Edward, then back to me. "I'll run some tests," he said standing up and reaching into a little drawer. "I'll have to take some blood and a urine sample if that's OK?"

"Sure," I whispered. I closed my eyes as he took my blood and excused myself as I went to fill up the urine sample. How embarrassing.

When I came out of the room, Ralf had a hand on Edward's shoulder. Edward looked in distress and even a little scared. This made me frightened, too. He was a doctor, he knew what my symptoms meant, I didn't.

The pair noticed me, and Ralf took the urine sample, leaving the room. "I'm going to call Rose, she if she can come take Emma to Kat's party," Edward said lowly.

I nodded as he walked out of the room. Emma came up to me and hugged my legs. "Mommy, why do you have to stay in hospital?"

"So Mommy can get better," I said kneeling down next to her.

Edward came back in the room then. "She's on her way. Emma how about you go play with those toys again?"

Emma danced away from me and I stood up, making my way to the examination bed. Edward followed quietly and I could tell he had something on his mind. "Go on," I urged. "Just say it."

"Why didn't you tell me about the dizziness and flushes. I'm a doctor, Bella. You should have told me. I asked you yesterday after you fainted if you had anything like that."

"I know and I'm sorry. I didn't think anything of it...I didn't want to worry you over nothing."

Edward shook his head in disbelief.

"So," I said looking away. "Is it bad?"

"No," Edward said loudly. "We don't know anything yet. It won't be bad though."

I laughed a little. "Just because I'm your wife doesn't mean it won't be bad."

Edward smiled sadly and swallowed thickly. "It won't."

I looked around at the small room we were in. "You know, this room kind of reminds me of the kitchen of our tiny apartment."

"Yeah," Edward chuckled. "Only it was blue and there was no gorgeous daughter in the corner."

* * *

_**24**__**th**__** August 2010- 11 Years Ago**_

"_Dad, will you stop fidgeting?!" I asked as Charlie grumbled in the seat next to me._

"_How can I stop? My daughter is moving into the big wide world of Seattle...In her own apartment...with a boy," he said shaking his head._

"_Hey, I have a name Uncle Charlie!" Edward called from up front. Carlisle was driving up to Seattle, all of us squished together in the family seven seat car._

"_I know but...you've grown up so fast and after what happened last year, I haven't had a chance to spend more time with you."_

"_Dad, please don't think like that. We're still in Washington...we're going to university that's all. We'll be back in Forks all the time."_

"_It's not the same," my dad grumbled._

"_Carlisle and Esme have accepted it-"_

"_But that's different, they have each other and I have no one now." The car stayed silent after that._

"_Oh, Dad. Don't say that, you'll make me feel bad." I could feel the tears welling. "Well you should come live up here, Seattle is a great place."_

"_I might just end up doing that," my dad said quietly. I felt the need to hug him tight._

"_Charlie, cheer up. You can always come and move in with Carlisle and me," Esme offered jokingly. "We have loads of space and you're like my brother anyway."_

"_I wouldn't want to impose," Charlie mumbled._

"_Dad," I chided. "Stop being a miserable old guy. Carpe diem."_

"_Sure, sure," he said rolling his eyes._

_Carlisle slowed the car and I looked out of the window. How did I not realise that we were already here?_

_I opened the car door and stepped onto the sidewalk, looking up at our small apartment. It wasn't flashy but it was perfect and ours. The moving van pulled up behind us, its tires screeching unhealthily._

"_Oh my god!" I looked to the side to see two girls looking at us. "Are you those two that got kidnapped by that psycho?"_

_Oh, fucking great. "Mmm, no," I mumbled, hiding behind my hair._

_I walked around the car to join the other who were talking to the moving men. "It's better if we take the larger things in first," the fat moving guy said._

_I approached behind Edward and wrapped my arm around his waist. He startled and turned to look at me under his arm. "Oh, hey. What's up?"_

"_Nothing, I just can't wait to get into our new home."_

"_Our..." Edward smiled. "Me neither."_

_The rest of the day we spent moving items into the apartment. My dad and Esme disappeared suspiciously when it got to us moving the bed into the apartment. I was sweating like a pig from all the heavy lifting and Edward was even worse. He had stripped off his shirt and had it hanging from the back of his jeans._

_Every once in a while I would stop moving furniture and just stare at his body, flexing and moving as he shifted chairs and tables. My dad would nudge me annoyed then shake his head in amusement._

"_Edward, you have a fan," he would say._

_I would blush and Edward would just give me that shit eating grin, his eyes twinkling. He knew exactly what he was doing._

_By night, mostly everything had been set into place. The five of us sat around on our sofas munching pizza and trying to grasp on to the time we had left as a full family. In an hour, that would be it. There would be Edward and I by ourselves._

"_So, are you sure you have all the food you need?" Esme asked Edward._

"_Mom, you packed a hamper to feed the five thousand, we'll be fine."_

"_Now, have you got all your times and maps for the university?" Carlisle asked, sipping his coke._

"_Yes, Bella and I sent off for them last week...come on you guys, trust us. It's you who needs to promise to look after our dogs for us," Edward sighed._

"_Sorry, but we just worry. It's what parents do. You'll understand one day," Esme sighed, flicking her eyes to me. Not so subtle, Esme._

"_Just make sure you keep the door locked at all times. Any trouble or suspicions, you ring the police, am I clear?" Charlie said stroking his chin. He was still on his guard after the whole kidnapping thing; he was still suspicious that there could be people still after us._

"_I will, Dad. Now, are you all finished?" I smiled. Everyone nodded and I picked up the plates, taking them into the kitchen. Edward followed with the glasses._

"_Whew, this is worse than I imagined," Edward sighed. The kitchen we were standing in was the tiniest part of the apartment and the fact that Edward was pressed close against me, didn't go unnoticed._

_I turned around and threw my arms around his neck. "Put up with it...In two hours, this place will be just ours," I smiled, kissing his lips firmly._

"_Mmm, I suppose you're right..." he laughed before taking my lips again. His hands tightened around my waist as his tongue probed at my lips. I smiled and opened my mouth, taking him in. I ran my hands through his hair, moaning softly as his tongue massaged mine._

"_Oh, Jesus!" We broke apart to turn to look at my dad who stood in the doorway, his face bright red. "I always walk in at the worst times...kill me now," he grunted as he backed out of the kitchen._

_Edward and I burst out laughing. I rested my forehead against Edward's and kissed his lips chastely. "Roll on two hours," I smirked as I moved out from under him. _

_It was hard to believe that this was my own home now, a home I shared with Edward...the love of my life. We know that it's not going to be easy, with bills...university and every other thing that life was going to throw at us...But we would work through it, because that is what we always did._

* * *

"That apartment was the bane of my existence, it was constant trouble. Noisy neighbours, leaks, it was crap," I laughed in joke.

"Yeah, we probably should have chosen a nicer apartment like my dad suggested. But, we have a gorgeous house now so it doesn't matter."

I smiled as I watched Emma play with a toy pony, stroking the tail. She made a funny face as she talked to the toy and her face was an exact twin of Edward's. "Why does she look so much like you? It's not fair, you can't even tell she's mine," I chucked.

"No, she has your button nose, your blush and your cute ears."

"Oh, you mean all the stuff people don't notice," I grinned.

"I notice. Can you believe she's three? Where has time gone? It seems just yesterday I was changing her bottom and burping her with her little, wobbly head on my shoulder," Edward said in a nostalgic tone.

"She is the most perfect child ever," I whispered. "And she's ours."

Edward grabbed my hand. "Yeah, she's ours."

The cubical door opened and a little figure zoomed in, his baseball cap on backwards as he pointed an action man towards us in a gun image. "Uncle Edward, get on the floor!"

Edward laughed and ducked a little. "Boom, boom, you're dead."

"Leo," came a stern voice. Rosalie walked into the room, her blonde hair pinned up in a lazy style. "What have I told you, no guns!"

"Sorry, Mom," Leo said pulling off his hat. His tuft of blond hair was sticking up in all directions.

Rose looked towards us. "I'm going to kill, Emmett. I keep telling him about what movies he lets them watch," she said rolling her eyes. She was balancing Katherine, Emmett and her one year, old on her hip.

"Kat," I cooed. "How's the birthday girl?"

"Moany as usual," Rose said rolling her eyes. "So, what's happening? What wrong?"

"Nothing. Bella is just having some tests done," Edward said quickly. "We didn't want to keep Emma here...she should be having fun at the party."

Rose nodded. "Of course I'll take her, if she and Leo stop it."

I looked over at the children to see Leo and Emma wrestling over Leo's hat. "Gel off," Leo cried. "Gel off, my hat!"

"I want it!" Emma cried.

"Mom! Tell her to gel off" Leo stamped his feet.

"It's get, Leo. Get. Speak properly," Rosalie said loudly. "Now give up both of you, we're going, come on."

Emma ran over to the Edward and me. "I don't want to leave you, Mommy."

"I'll be fine, baby, go have fun."

She gave me a big hug as I buried my face into her hair. I tried not to think of anything bad...like the tests coming back with cancer or something.

"Bye, Dad," she said, releasing me and jumping into Edward's arms. He kissed her cheek and checked her little bag, making sure she had everything.

"Bye, baby. Noggin," he said holding his head out.

She giggled and head butted him. "Dudeee," they both said.

Rosalie and I shook our heads. "Just as bad as Emmett," she muttered before they all left the room.

Edward rubbed my shoulders. "Can I get you anything? Do you need anything at all?"

"Yeah, can you ring in work for me, please?"

"Sure, love." He kissed my cheek and pulled out his phone.

* * *

_**16**__**TH**__** July 2013- 9 Years Ago**_

_I did it. I finally had my English degree after three years of hard work. I clutched my cap as I descended from the podium, headed towards my family._

"_Bella, I'm so proud!" my mom squealed, throwing her arms around me. "Now a graduate from university..." she whispered._

"_Thanks, Mom."_

"_Bella," my dad said pulling me into a hug. "I don't think there could be a more proud father right now," his voice sounded hoarse and I realised he was choking up._

"_Hey, I got my love of English from my dad. It should be him you're proud of," I smiled._

_Carlisle and Esme congratulated me with hugs and kisses, exclaiming how happy they were for me. I nodded and smiled, silently wishing that they would finish so I could talk to the person I really wanted to talk to._

_Edward was hanging behind everyone, his hands in his pockets and hair blowing around in the wind. We had an argument last night and that was the last time I had seen him since then._

_He was pissed at me because I had borrowed a little money from my father and secured a good paying job so that we could move into a bigger place. The apartment that we were at had been causing us trouble, and frankly, I just wanted to escape. Edward still had three years left of his medicine course so he refused that we move until he got a good job, too, and could pay half the mortgage. _

_I accused him of being selfish and too prideful, and he accused me of being impatient and selfish, too. He refused to move out of the apartment and when I told him that I had already set up tours for small houses in Seattle, he said that everything had to be about me and he was sick of it. With a mutter of "Bitch," he flew out of the apartment and I hadn't seen him until now._

_I wonder where he slept last night? He probably crashed at Garrett's dorm__,__ but still...maybe he decided to go with another woman...that was one sure way to hurt me._

_I had doubts that he was going to turn up today. I had been awake all last night, in the dark bedroom, crying in an empty, cold bed. To be honest, I didn't even want to come here today. But when I stood up there and saw his familiar mop of bronze hair, I knew I made the right decision._

_I pushed a strand of hair behind my ear and walked past Esme and Carlisle, standing in front of Edward. He looked rough. His eyes seemed bloodshot and his hair was more of a mess, a five o'clock shadow forming on his face. "Hey," I whispered._

"_Hey," he said back in a groggy tone. "Erm," Edward stumbled and looked around for the right word. He seemed to be fighting an internal battle until he finally snapped out of it. He said nothing but walked close to me and picked me up in his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face into his shoulder. He still smelt beautiful._

"_Well done, baby. I'm really proud. So, so proud," he whispered, stroking my hair._

"_I didn't know if you were going to come," I gasped, clutching him tighter._

"_Of course I would," he said lowering me to the ground. "I might be an asshole, but I'm not that much of an asshole."_

_I touched his cheek. "You're not an asshole," I whispered._

"_Yeah, I am. I shouldn't have snapped at you last night, or gone on one like I did. It's not your fault. I made you upset the day before you graduated from university. That's an asshole."_

"_Don't; it's fine. I shouldn't have pushed you either, I know how stressful your course has been and I promise that I will help you anyway that I can, even if that means getting out of your way."_

"_No. I don't want you to go anywhere. Jesus, I spend one night without you and I can't sleep or eat," he mutters wrapping his arms around me. "I'll never walk out on you again. You can never leave me."_

"_I won't," I whispered with tears in my eyes._

"_I love you, so much...and if you want to move places that's fine. I go where you go...forever."_

_I let a tearful laugh slip before I launched myself back into his arms. "I love you, I love you," I said over and over, making him laugh._

"_Aww, first lover's tiff. You'll have to get used to it," Renee chuckled._

* * *

_The next Saturday was a drag as estate agent after estate agent took us to different houses. None of them were what we were looking for. The only way I survived through the day was with Edward making funny or dirty scenarios of the rooms we were in and the estate agents we saw._

"_It's not even funny," I groaned as we sat in the coffee house. Edward was rubbing the bottom of my back with his thumb._

"_Babe, we will find somewhere...it's just looking."_

"_Let's go through the list...four bedrooms because we could have guests or...you know, kids," I trailed off and Edward rubbed my back faster. "A big garden, for the dogs...Kitchen, two bathrooms at least and a couple of rooms downstairs for like lounging and studying," I finished, throwing the pencil down on the table._

"_Wow, we're not picky much?" Edward laughed._

"_Hey, I'm a book editor. I need lots of workroom. Besides, you're going to need it, too, when you graduate."_

_Edward let out a scoff. "Yeah, in another three years."_

"_It'll be worth it," I said nudging him._

"_Hey, isn't Leah in real estate? I just remembered...why don't we call Jake and see what he can do?"_

"_Leah's in real estate? When did that happen?" I chuckled._

"_Don't know. Shall I give him a buzz then?" Edward said pulling out his phone._

"_Yeah, it can't hurt."_

"_Hey, Jake...yeah, you couldn't do us a favour could you?"_

_The next day Leah and Jake were up in Seattle, taking us to a place Leah found. "This place is massive, it seems perfect for what you're looking for," Leah said._

"_Babe, don't go all professional on them. It's Bella and Edward for god sake," Jacob sniggered._

_Jacob and Leah were married; they got married earlier this year. Jacob had been with Kate up until they moved to college. She went abroad to England and he stayed here in the states, it never would have worked out._

_I heard Kate had met some English boy anyway and was planning on staying there permanently._

_Jacob and Leah met again at one of Emmett's birthday parties a few years ago in Forks. The rest was history._

"_Fine," Leah sighed. "The place is shit hot! You'll love it."_

_I chuckled and Edward kissed my hair. We pulled up outside a house in a small neighbourhood, everybody's garden were cut perfect and all the houses looked pristine. It was very intimidating._

_The house was huge and had everything we were looking for. "Oh my god, Edward," I sighed, pulling back the kitchen curtain. "Look at the size of the freaking garden!"_

_The back garden was literally as huge as Esme and Carlisle's place. "Wow, feels like home," Edward whispered._

"_This is the place," I nodded. "It's perfect."_

"_What do we do now?" Edward asked turning to Leah._

"_You sign these documents and I take them to the office, you'll get your answer in a couple of days."_

"_We're going for it," Edward said. I turned to face him._

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah, let's do this."_

"_Argh, I love you!" I said, pulling his face down to mine for furious kisses._

"_Eww, we are here," Jacob chuckled._

_Edward and I signed the papers and agreed to a price. A couple of weeks later and we moved in with dogs. It seemed so empty compared to our apartment but I didn't care, because I was with Edward and we could fill this place up over time...but I realised then that it wouldn't even be home, without Edward._

* * *

"I rang work for you, they said it's fine," Edward smiled as he sat next to me on the bed.

I nodded and took his hand in mine. "Any news yet? I know you checked." I knew Edward; he would be out there hounding everybody for the results.

"No, no news."

"How...bad could it be?"

Edward licked his lips and stroked my hand. "Don't be thinking stuff like this."

"I can't help it. I keep thinking about Emma and how if anything happened to me-"

"Shh, nothing is going to happen," Edward said seriously.

I scowled playfully at him. "You know if something happens to me I don't want you to marry someone else, I mean it, I want you to grieve for the rest of your life."

"Oh, shut up," Edward chuckled.

"What if it's bad?" I demanded suddenly.

Edward faltered for a moment, before he smiled. "It won't be."

"But what if it is?" I asked softly.

Edward bit his bottom lip and looked down at my lap, a pained expression on his face. "Will you stop talking like this?" he said in a broken voice.

"I love you," I whispered. "So much."

Edward gave me a small smile and pinched my chin. "That's why you won't be going anywhere without me."

* * *

**29****th**** May 2015- 7 Years Ago**

_My head was a little dizzy and I was tipsy from the couple of glasses of champagne I had at the reception._

_I was giggling as we walked down the waterfront, Edward swinging our arms between us. He looked dashingly handsome in a tux, but even hotter in a tux with his tie hanging off and the few buttons at the top undone._

_The sky was pitch black and dotted with bright stars. Well-lit boats kept coming past us, people partying onboard or just leaning over to watch the sky._

"_I want to go on a boat," I chuckled._

"_Well, we can go on one tomorrow," Edward said happily. "Your dress is getting ruined."_

_I raised my eyebrows and looked behind me. "Oh, shit. Alice is going to kill me!" I quickly gathered the scarlet coloured dress up and held it by my knees._

"_You know, red is totally the sexiest colour on you...behind blue," Edward sighed wrapping an arm around me. We stopped walking and leaned over the railings to the river._

"_Thanks," I blushed, looking around. "You know, I always wanted to come to Italy when I was younger...it always seemed so beautiful, it didn't disappoint."_

_Edward's hands were both firmly in his pocket and his face was displaying slight panic. "You know, Bella is Italian...beautiful."_

"_Of course, I know..." I laughed, nudging his shoulder playfully. Edward gave a fake laugh and dropped his smile again. "I can't believe Alice and Jasper are married now. She's fucking Mrs. Hale...next thing you know, Em and Rose are going to be married and Jacob...talk about staying young," I scoffed._

_I remembered a couple of weeks ago when we all had a get together in Las Vegas. Alice and Jasper had surprised us all by announcing their engagement and how they were getting married in Italy in a few weeks. Hence, why we were here._

"_That place was crowded though, I'm glad we got out for some air," Edward smiled._

"_Trust Alice to have the most extravagant bash, It makes me worried for Rosalie's...Alice looked beautiful though...and Rosalie."_

"_Yeah they looked nice, but you were by far the most beautiful one there tonight," Edward said coming behind me. He wrapped his long arms around my waist and leaned his head in my shoulder._

"_Yeah, but you're meant to say that," I laughed._

"_I mean it. Do you know how many times I had to stop myself from ravaging you?" he whispered in my ear._

"_Well, you're a horny bitch, so I'd say many times," I chuckled, reaching my arm behind me and stroking his hair. I watched another boat go by, drunken men waving their bottles at us. "They look like they're having a good time," I laughed, leaning back more. Edward's hands tightened around me and his breath was heavy in my ear._

"_Edward?" I asked slowly and he hummed in response. "Do you ever think about...you know, what happened to us?"_

"_Every single day," Edward whispered in a hoarse voice. "I know you do...you dream about it. I hear you have nightmares." He had heard them?_

"_You're right, it starts as a nightmare, but then...you come into it and then it becomes a dream," I whisper smiling. A silence stretches out after my statement._

"_Marry me?" he suddenly whispered. At first I wasn't sure if I heard right and I just froze. Just the sound of the ripples from the river and the retreating boat filled my ears._

_I turned around slowly in his arms, blinking rapidly. He was staring down at me, an intense expression on his face. "What?" I whispered._

"_Marry me?"_

_I stared at him for an inconsiderable amount of time._

_Edward looked a bit uncomfortable at my lack of response. "I don't have a ring or anything...yet. And I know I won't be able to afford much until I graduate next year but... I just felt like in that moment it came to me and it's what I want. I want you to be my wife...forever."_

_Then I leaped into his arms because it was so spontaneous, so caught me off guard and was so Edward. "Of course, I will!" I laughed. I didn't care that he hadn't gotten me a ring, or the fact that he hadn't even put thought into marriage until these past ten minutes. None of that mattered. "I love you!" I kissed him._

_He laughed and spun me around like they do in old romantic movies. "We can get a ring tomorrow, I prom-" I pushed a finger to his lips and replaced it with my mouth._

"_Shut up about the ring. We just got engaged! Kiss me!"_

_Edward grinned and lifted me up into his arms. "God, I love you..." he said in between kisses. They were hard and passionate and I fucking loved them._

_I put my hand on his cheek and pulled him closer, moulding our mouths together for the next ten minutes. When I finally pulled back my lips felt sore and Edward's looked red and swollen._

_I breathed out and my breath filled the air as the night started to get colder. "Let's get back," Edward said rubbing my arms._

"_We left the reception as girlfriend and boyfriend...now we're affianced...I'm not going to get used to it," I said as Edward draped his suit jacket over my shoulders. His scent eloped me and a big smile crossed my face. "What should we tell the others? We don't want to overshadow Alice and Jasper's wedding."_

"_Let's just keep it to ourselves for the time being...enjoy the rest of this country by ourselves and face the others when we get back home." Edward smiled, leading us back._

"_Mom and Esme are going to freak," I smiled. "They've wanted this forever."_

"_My mom used to tell me I would marry you someday," Edward said, wrapping an arm around my shoulder as we walked._

"_Why are moms always right?" _

_The sound of people from the reception tent hit our ears. "I think our wedding should be more low key. Simple. Like in a church with close friends and family," I said._

"_Whatever you want, my future Mrs. Cullen." Oh, god. It sounded so right._

_I smiled and kissed him again, letting my thumb run over his cheek. "Hey!" Jasper's voice hit our ears._

_I pulled away from Edward and turned to face Jasper by the tent. "We're coming!" I shouted._

_Jasper was looking at us suspiciously. "Whatever it is, you can tell me later. Right now, get your asses back to my wedding!"_

_Edward chuckled and grabbed my hand as we jogged towards the party. "How does he always know?" he chuckled._

"_Honey, with the grins on our faces right now, I'm sure even my father could work something out."_

* * *

**EPOV**

I couldn't help but look at her pale, sickly face. Why had she not told me that she had been feeling unwell? Why had she kept her dizzy spells to herself? Oh, yeah...because she is Bella and that's what Bella does. Not wanting to trouble people or ask of something from them. She was the most selfless person I had ever met.

I kept trying to sneak out of the room for water or food or anything else I could use as an excuse. Where were these results? Fuck, if I took this long I think I should be fired from my job.

Ralf was a good doctor and he assured me that he would get on it straight away. It's already been a few hours and I can see that Bella is getting restless. She's always impatient.

She sat cross-legged in front of me, playing with my hand in her palm as she plays with my wedding band. She always does this when she's nervous about something. It's never hers she plays with, always mine.

I don't want to think the worst. It can't be the worst. Symptoms of sickness, stomach pain and head pain could mean a wide range of things...along with dizziness, hot flushes and passing out...I tried to think of the good things it could be. It could just be a simple bug that she's caught. She could be pregnant, although I'm pretty sure she's not, or she actually could have food poisoning. But the doctor in me kept going to the bad things. Stomach Cancer, Leukaemia, Heart disease...

I bit my lip and looked down at the bed we were sitting on. I couldn't lose Bella...ever. Emma couldn't lose her...what would I do? If I lost Bella, I'd lose a part of me. I'd be scared that I would do something stupid and Emma would have to be raised by someone else...No, Bella would want me to take care of her. I want to take care of her because that little girl is my world. Emma is mine and she's Bella's. She was our precious angel.

I started to miss Emma in that moment. I actually wish that I hadn't called Rosalie to take her. She should be here with her family right now, tugging on my hair and playing my 'magic leg.' Bella and I have never told her about how that happened, we've never told her about anything like that.

She just thinks that Laurent and Jane are friends of Mommy and Daddy's who have always been there. She never questions where we knew them from.

I notice then that Bella has her finger wrapped around her own wedding band, twirling it in a circle on her finger. "What are you thinking about?" I whispered.

She looks up and her face is almost sad but she quickly disguises it. "Our wedding day," she smiles.

"Oh, yeah," I chuckle. "One of the best days of my life."

* * *

**26****th**** January 2016- 6 Years Ago**

_Jasper knocked my hand out of the way. "Damn, dude. You can't even do a tie."_

"_Fuck you. My hands are shaking like shit," I spat._

"_Why?" Jasper asked sceptically. "It's just Bella out there. It's not as if you're getting married to some high-maintenance shrew_."

"_No, I'll leave that to Emmett," I scowled, poking at my almost silver coloured collar._

"_Hey, that's my sister," Jasper chided._

"_You know I'm right."_

_The door opened and Emmett walked in looking dishevelled. "Man, they look fucking hot!"_

"_Who?" Jasper asked and I kicked him with my foot._

"_What do you mean who? He's not going to be talking about our moms is he?"_

"_Rose looks gorgeous...do you mind if we have a joint wedding?" Emmett said punching me on the shoulder._

"_Err, absolutely...not."_

"_Yeah, you're right. I might end up marrying Bella instead."_

"_What do you mean?" I snapped._

"_Sorry, man but wow. She's fucking hot stuff. You're going to die when you see her," Emmett laughed._

"_Em, don't make him worse," Jasper hissed._

_I held a hand to my stomach. "Oh, god. I feel sick."_

"_No you don't, it's the nerves," Jasper said pushing me in front of the mirror. "You want to marry Bella right?"_

_I nodded._

"_You want to be with her forever?"_

_I nodded again._

"_Then this day is the one you have been waiting for," he glanced at his watch. "In two hours. Bella Swan will become Bella Cullen."_

_There was another knock at the door and Emmett went to answer. Jacob, Charlie and my dad all walked in. "Oh, no," I grumbled. "What are you all here for?"_

"_We came to see how you were doing," Jacob smiled. "I've seen Bella, she looks stunning."_

_Another one. Great. _

_Charlie came over and pulled me into a hug. "I don't think my Bella could have married a better man. You've always been family to me, Edward, so you getting married won't change anything...other than the fact that I will legally be your father-in-law."_

"_Thanks, Uncle Charlie," I said patting his back. My dad was behind him and I gave him a smile. "Dad?"_

"_I'm so proud of you, Edward," he said pulling me to him tight. "My little boy, getting married. Your mother is so happy and so am I. We love you, we love you both."_

_The whole thing was kind of emotional and I reached a hand out to Charlie. He knew what I needed instantly and reached into his inside pocket, pulling out a flask of whisky. I unscrewed it and took a big swig, wincing and looking at the silver flask as I pulled back. "Oh, Bella's going to kill me," I said taking another swig and passing it back to Charlie._

_I straightened my jacket up and stared at all the men in the room. "How do I look?"_

"_Handsome," my father said._

"_Dashing," Jasper said._

"_Like a guy who's fucked," Emmett laughed. I shot him a look and he shrugged. "Sorry, but you are getting married."_

"_Shut up," I hissed. "Jasper do you have the rings?"_

"_Yeah," he said, patting his pocket._

"_Then let's do this. Let's go, now." _

_All the men walked out of the room as we headed down to the church. When we arrived the reverend greeted us and led us inside. Some of the guests were already here and turned around when they saw me walking down the aisle._

"_Well, at least he turned up," I heard someone say. I looked to see Lauren Mallory smirking at me. Jesus! Who the fuck invited her?!_

"_Skanks are out," Jacob whispered in my ear and I chuckled._

_I made it to the altar and sat down on the front pews, talking to my friends and family. My mom sat behind me and she kept sniffing. It made me uncomfortable when she cried so I tried to not talk to her much. I'd talk later...when I was married._

_I heard the clicking of heels and turned around. Renee was running up the aisle, nearly knocking everyone out with a big ass yellow hat on her head. She clutched her chest. "Oh, thank god. She's here!" she waved her hand at me. "She's coming in any second, stand up!"_

_My eyes widened and I quickly stood up, Jasper and Emmett stumbling behind me. "This is it," Jasper whispered as the wedding march began to play. My heart was thumping in my chest as I waited for the beauty that was my fiancée to come around the corner._

_I rolled back on the soles of my feet as I saw Charlie's body come into view. Shit, shit, shit._

_His hand was held out to the side and I could see a tiny arm wrapped around it. I think I'm going to pass out...oh, god...I shouldn't have had that whisky._

_Then just when I thought my heart couldn't beat any faster, it stopped. It stopped the moment the most heavenly, perfect sight came into my view._

_Every worry I had just flew out of the stain coloured windows. My mouth was open and I just stared wide-eyed. She was beautiful._

_She was wearing a fitted, white, strapless dress. From the top of her breasts upwards, she was naked...her sexy collarbone was just begging to be touched. Around the stomach area of the dress it was wrapped with a creamy coloured lace with little shiny gems stuck on randomly. This seemed to be held on by a large diamond broach, at the bottom of her chest._

_Her hair was up in a loose bun and a few strands of hair were framing her face whilst others were wrapped stylishly on top of her head, held on by little pins. I was vaguely aware of Alice and Rosalie just in front of Charlie and her in purple dresses or something._

_I didn't even realise that I had my hand out until Charlie placed Bella's on top of it. "Baby, you're drooling," Bella whispered as she stepped up to join me._

"_You," I blinked fast and looked her up and down. "You, look..." I shook my head as I found difficulty trying to find the word._

_Bella looked to the side and smiled at her our moms. I watched as her eyes lifted slightly and she took in everyone else in the room. She blushed slightly before her eyes opened wide. I turned to follow her gaze and looked near the back of the church, my eyes widening, too._

_A young teenage girl, dressed in a white and pale blue dress was sitting on the back pew. She smiled a set of pearly white teeth at me, her blue eyes sparkling. Her blonde hair was down around her shoulders but she had a little quiff on top. Next to her shoulder was a hand. I raised my eyes a little, up along the arm of the navy suited person. There stood up at the back of the church was the last person I expected to see. Laurent._

_I turned back to Bella and she mirrored my expression. "Excuse me, are we ready to start?" the reverend said clearing his throat._

"_Um, yes," I said quickly._

_The church was deadly silent as I held onto Bella's hands whilst the reverend read his statements. Bella and I smiled at each other whilst we said our vows to each other, ones we had written ourselves._

"_I have never been good at speeches or anything," Bella chuckled. "So when we agreed to write our own vows, I panicked. I remember sitting in our lounge with a pen and paper but with nothing to write. Yet at the same time, I had so much to write, I just couldn't express it. But then you walked through the door and you were tired because it was your first week on the job and you just wanted to go to bed. In that moment, I realised that you were more important than any vows that I could ever write. I have loved you from the day you were born and my parents took me with them to see you not an hour after you came into the world," Bella gasped with tears in her eyes._

"_You were born for me and I promise that I will love you, forever."_

_The crowd aww'd and clapped as Bella shakily slipped a ring on my finger._

_I realised it was my turn and my heart started hammering again. "What you said was beautiful and I don't think I could say anything better. Last night, I sat in my hotel room going over what I wanted to say. I had all my vows written out but they just didn't feel right, so I ripped them all up." The crowd started to talk between themselves. "But I didn't feel bad, I felt relieved. Because my love for you isn't scripted so neither should my vows. I'd waste time up here telling you how much I love you but you know how much I do. I once told you when we were little that you were a nightmare...but you're not, you're a dream. You're my dream and I will keep dreaming of you for the rest of my life. Because I will love you, even when we're both not in this world anymore...I will love you," I whispered before slipping a ring on her finger._

_Bella was crying and I wiped the tears from her cheeks._

"_As God as your witness, Do you Isabella Marie Swan, take Edward Anthony Cullen as your lawful, wedded husband?"_

"_I do," Bella said smiling._

"_And do you, Edward Anthony Cullen take Isabella Marie Swan as your lawful wedded wife?"_

_I looked deep into Bella's eyes and whispered, "I do."_

"_Then, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."_

_Bella giggled as I swooped her to me, picking her up a little as I moulded my mouth to hers. Bella fisted her hand in my hair and I pulled her hips against mine. I could hear Emmett hollering and Charlie's grunted, "Over the top."_

_We pulled away smiling at each other. I was smiling at my wife._

_We waved to the crowd and they cheered as we led the way down the aisle, our hands entwined. Alice and Jasper followed behind._

_I looked ahead and saw Laurent and Jane by the back wall of the church. "How?" I gasped._

"_We have to talk to them," Bella said excitedly._

_We made our way to the side. "What are you doing, we have the reception to get to?" Alice said._

"_Go ahead; we'll be out in a minute. Just get everyone to the reception for us," I said waving her off._

"_They better not be having nookie in the cupboard," I heard Alice whisper furiously to Jasper._

_Jane was smiling brightly, a silver package in her hands. We headed over, my arm around Bella as we approached. "Long time no see," Laurent greeted, sticking out his hand._

_I nodded and stuck my own hand out, shaking it furiously. "Laurent...I see you haven't changed much, still surprising us."_

"_Well, I couldn't resist," he said turning to Bella. "You, look beautiful." He took her hand and kissed it._

"_Thank you, Laurent," Bella blushed._

"_We got you a present," Jane piped up, holding out the silver package._

"_Thank you, Jane," I said taking it. "Wow, you have grown...how old are you now?"_

"_Fifteen, nearly sixteen," she smiled. "But, I told you that I would come to your wedding and I did."_

"_How did you know?" Bella asked smiling._

"_Well, when two of the heirs of a massive international company who were kidnapped years ago are getting married, it isn't exactly kept quiet," Laurent smiled. "We can't stay long, but we wanted to be here. If you ever need to contact us, here's where to write," Laurent said, slipping a piece of paper into my hand._

"_Oh, do you have a pen?" Bella asked. Laurent gave her one and she wrote down something on the piece of paper, ripping it off. "Here's our address and phone number. In case...you know."_

"_Thank you, Bella," Jane said giving her a hug. "You look really beautiful by the way."_

"_Thanks, Jane."_

"_Congratulations to both of you, really," Laurent smiled as I pulled Bella closer to me._

"_Are you sure my wife and I can't encourage you to stay?" I asked, loving the fact that Bella was now my wife...my wife._

"_I'm afraid not. We have a flight bound for Texas in an hour," Laurent said apologetically. "It has been really nice seeing you and I hope we meet again sometime in the future."_

"_Yeah, us, too," Bella said._

"_Bye," Jane smiled, giving me a hug for old time's sake._

"_Wow," Bella whispered when they left. "That was unexpected..."_

"_Yeah...now let's get this reception over with and I can whisk you off to the airport," I smiled._

"_Airport? Why won't you tell me where we are going?"_

"_Because it's a surprise, Mrs Cullen," I said nuzzling her neck._

"_Mmm, that sounds perfect."_

_The reception went quickly; we put up with Charlie's awful jokes, Emmett's even more awful speech and had our first awkward dance as a married couple. When it was all finished, Bella threw her bouquet of flowers, which Rosalie caught. Emmett crept away with a terrified look._

_We said our goodbyes and drove to our house, quickly getting changed and getting our suitcases before the drive to the airport._

"_Now, tell me where we are going!" Bella demanded under my arm as I held her passport in the air._

"_Patience," I smiled._

_Bella put on her hard face and crossed her arms. "Now," she hissed._

_I smirked and placed her passport in her hand. "Well, I'll give you a teaser...open your passport and you'll see the first stop in our destination."_

_Bella frowned and opened her passport, her eyes widening before she looked at me. "You applied for a duel-passport?! We're going to England!" she smiled with excitement._

"_Yeah, but that's only the first country. I have others planned."_

"_Oh my god!" Bella flew into my arms. "I'm classed as an English citizen...how the fuck did that happen?" she giggled._

"_You married me," I whispered. _

_Bella pulled back and smiled, brushing her lips against mine. "Who is the son of an Englishman," I carried on chuckling._

"_Flight 157 to London Heathrow, now boarding," came an announcement over the speaker._

"_That's us," I smiled._

_Bella smiled back and took my hand. "You know, Edward...have you ever thought about joining the mile high club?"_

_Fuck me. I loved my wife._

* * *

"You know, Emma told me you went to see my dad yesterday...why didn't you tell me?" Bella said breaking my thoughts.

"It wasn't important, Charlie just needed help with his TV," I said looking away. The truth was Charlie was starting with arthritis and he didn't want Bella to worry. I had been checking up on him regularly, making sure he did finger exercises and giving him painkillers from the pain.

"Darling, you can't lie. You never could," Bella said lying down on the bed.

"Babe, what's wrong?" I asked panicked. I rushed off the bed and got to her side, smoothing down her hair.

"I just feel a little tired, that's all," she smiled weakly and I couldn't smile back. Where the fuck were the results? What was wrong with my wife?

"Go to sleep then, I'll be right here. I won't move," I said sitting down on the chair next to her.

"No," she whispered. "I want you to lay with me, then when I fall asleep ring Emma and make sure she is having a good time."

"OK," I said, lying next to her. I pulled her close and rested my chin on her head, stroking her hair as she drifted off to sleep.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket gently so that I didn't wake Bella. I dialed Emmett's number and waited for someone to answer.

"Hello," said a gruff voice.

"Jasper," I sighed. "How's Emma?"

"Oh, hey, Edward. Emma's fine; she was a bit upset earlier but she's playing with Luke now. How's Bella?"

I rubbed my forehead. "She's sleeping...we're just waiting for the results," I whispered.

"She'll be fine," Jasper said in a comforting voice.

"I hope you're right," I said. The curtain in front of me moved, and Dr Homes stepped inside.

"Edward, you should know better than to use phones in the hospital."

"Oh, erm, Jasper, I'll speak later," I said quickly, closing my phone. "Do you have the results?"

"Yes. Yes, I do," he sighed.

* * *

_**April 17**__**th**__** 2017- 4 Years Ago**_

_Bella and I were curled up on the sofa. Bella between my legs as we shared a few cans of beer. Oscar and RJ were curled up in front of the fire, twitching from the loud TV._

"_Come on, Bella," I protested reaching for the remote. She laughed and pulled it away. "This is crap," I gestured to the TV._

"_It's funny, look at the little brats," she laughed._

_Bella had an obsession with Nanny 911. We had to watch it every Wednesday night. "I made you dinner and you won't even let me choose what we watch?" I groaned._

"_Correction, you tried to make dinner. It was awful."_

_Ouch. "Oh, thank you. That was nice, thanks."_

_Bella giggled and rubbed my legs. "Aww, baby. Stick to what you're good at. Saving people and fucking."_

"_Dirty mouth," I said flicking her ear._

"_Ouch," Bella laughed, grabbing my finger and twisting it around. _

"_Arghh," I said shocked, pulling my hand away. "No need to break my fingers."_

_Bella turned around and laid on my front, her chest pressed against mine. "This show reminds me what Rose and Emmett will have to put up with, in a few years with Leo."_

_I chuckled. Leo was Rose and Emmett's one month old son. He was a gorgeous blond haired, blue eyed little monster like his mom. Alice and Jasper already had two children, twins, Luke and Matthew who were one year old and good as gold. Luke looked just like Alice whereas Matthew looked just like Jasper._

"_Luke and Matt turned out good. Maybe Leo will, too," I shrugged._

_Bella looked thoughtful for a minute. "God, we're stuck with a family of men! Boys, boys, boys...I bet when we have a kid, he'll be a boy, too," she chuckled._

_I stayed quiet. For the past few months, ever since Rosalie gave birth, I had been thinking about children. Everyone else seemed to have them except Bella and me...playing with the little kids made me realise how much I wanted to be a dad. But Bella had never mentioned anything about children and I didn't want to scare her._

"_What's wrong?" Bella asked, stroking my hair._

"_Nothing," I smiled, catching her hand and kissing it._

"_Just tell me," she said with her serious face._

"_I...I was just thinking about kids, you know?"_

_Bella looked horrified. "You do want them, right?"_

"_Yeah!" I almost shouted. Her face lit up in a grin and she played with the collar of my shirt. "Yeah, I just..."_

"_Edward, I've been thinking about babies a lot...spending time with the others and I want...I want a baby...I want to be a mom," Bella whispered._

_I stared at her for a few moments. "Really? What, you mean like soon? Like you want to start trying?" I said excitedly._

_Bella bit her lip and nodded. "I didn't know how to bring the subject up with you...I didn't want to push you, I know you work hard. You do want to start trying, right?"_

_I pulled her on top of me. "Baby, I never wanted anything more. I want the same, I have for a while...I didn't know how to bring it up either...but I'm more than happy," I grinned._

_Bella began unbuttoning my shirt. "Want to start tonight? I'm going to stop taking the pill."_

_I pushed her over and hovered over her. "Mrs Cullen, you are one smart lady and tonight...is day one of baby making."_

_Bella chuckled and pulled me down on top of her. "That's the best part," she whispered before I silenced her with a deep kiss._

* * *

I shook Bella's shoulder gently. "Baby," I whispered. Bella stirred and sat up in a bolt.

"What's wrong? Is it Emma?"

"No," I smiled. "Dr. Homes is back with the results," I said, rubbing her legs.

Bella looked embarrassed as she looked over my shoulder. "Oh, sorry."

"No worries," Ralf said. "Do you want your husband in the room?"

"Of course," Bella whispered, squeezing my hand.

Ralf nodded and took the seat next to the bed, crossing his legs. "Now we've been through all the possible tests that you can do and they all came back negative...except one."

"One," I gasped, clutching Bella's hand tighter.

"One came back positive," Ralf said, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"How bad?" Bella whispered. I could see the agony in her face as Dr. Homes eyes darted between us both.

"Mr Cullen, Mrs Cullen, I'm afraid I have some news that may come as a shock..."

* * *

_**June 30**__**th**__** 2018- 3 Years Ago**_

_Luke was dangling off my leg as I tried to turn the sausages over on the barbeque. "No, Luke! You're going to get burned!" I said._

"_Luke!" Rosalie shouted. "Leave Edward alone, come here."_

_Luke grumbled and walked off to his aunt. "Little mites," Emmett chuckled from the side of me. "Just you wait until Bella pops; it's going to drive you crazy!"_

"_It already does now," I grumbled. "I had to go to the shop at half past two in the morning last night for some cinnamon toast's, I was like a zombie."_

_I looked over at the table where my wife was talking to my mom and Charlie. Her hands were resting on top of her large stomach where our little 'Joshua' was. Bella was nearly nine months on; it should be any day now. We had decided not to learn the sex at the scan and wanted it to be a surprise, Bella and I were sure that we were having a boy, everyone else had and Bella had moaned that no girl could kick like he could._

"_He's going to be a soccer player, like his daddy," I heard Bella say as I approached the table._

"_Used to be," I smiled, putting a plate down in front of her. She touched my cheek as a thank you and dug into her sausage sandwich. _

"_Bells, you can eat for America," Charlie smiled._

"_Dad, I am eating for two," she said rolling her eyes._

_I grabbed her hand under the table and she put them on her stomach. I turned to my other side to talk to Emmett about last week's baseball game. "We should have another one," Emmett suggested. "I'll show you that you didn't beat my ass!"_

"_Fine," I laughed._

_I kissed Bella on the cheek and made my way to my large lawn with the rest of the men. "Teams!" Jasper shouted._

"_Jasper, take Matthew," Alice said coming over._

"_Oh, but I'm having a game," he groaned._

_Alice looked up at him in a glare. "I don't care, take Matthew."_

"_OK, OK," Jasper said rolling his eyes._

_The game started and my team was winning by two points. Charlie had left the game five minutes ago and he hadn't come back yet._

"_So, Emmett," I said casually as I stood ready to hit the ball. "Still kicking your ass."_

"_Edward!" I heard a loud voice shout. I frowned and looked around the garden. I suddenly saw Alice run out of my patio doors. "Edward!" she shouted. My eyes did a scan of the garden. Bella was missing._

_I dropped the bat and ran full force to the house. "Where's Bella?!" I shouted as I drew nearer._

"_She's inside with Charlie and Rose," Alice gasped, running back inside. I followed and heard Bella before I saw her._

"_Where's Edward?!" she shouted in a pained voice._

"_I'm here!" I shouted, rounding the corner to the lounge. Bella looked relieved as she sat on the carpet floor, her face all red as she breathed heavily._

"_He's coming," she panted before she rocked forward and cried out. "God, it really hurts!" she said with tears on her face._

"_We need to get her to the hospital," I said chucking Rosalie the keys._

_I picked Bella up in my arms and followed Rosalie out to my SUV Volvo. I had got it last week in preparation for the baby; I guess it was a good job._

_Alice and Charlie held Bella in the back whilst Rosalie and I were up front. I drove like a mad man to get to the hospital, swearing at cars and swerving. "Fucking hell, Edward! You're going to kill us all before we get there!" Rose cried, holding on to the handle at the roof of the car._

"_Bella's in labour! I need to get her there fast!" I shouted._

"_Shut the fuck up, both of you!" Bella said painfully in the back._

_We got to the hospital and I quickly rushed out, picking Bella up into my arms. She was clutching my neck in pain. "It's OK, sweetheart. Just think our son is coming," I smiled._

"_No, I don't want him to. He needs to stay insideee!" Bella screamed._

"_Nurse!" Charlie called as we got through the doors. "My daughter's having a baby!"_

"_Dad!" Bella screeched. Half in pain, half in embarrassment. Bella was taken from my arms and put on a bed. Dr. Green stood by me. "How long has she been in labour, Edward?"_

"_About half an hour, David. The contractions are five minutes apart, though," I said as we went along the corridor._

"_Fast baby, man," he said slapping my shoulder._

"_We'll wait here," Alice shouted from the waiting room, clutching Rosalie's arm. I nodded and turned to Charlie. "Are you coming?"_

"_No, I'll stay, too. Your mom and dad are probably on their way anyway...take care of my little girl."_

_I stopped and pulled Charlie into a hug. "I love you, Charlie."_

_Bella screamed again and I dashed down the corridor to her. "It hurts! It fucking hurts so bad!" Bella groaned._

"_No swearing, the baby will hear," I said softly._

"_Ugh. Fuck you! I'll swear if I want to!" Bella shouted._

"_OK, OK," I chuckled._

"_Don't laugh. Don't, oh God, Laughh Oh," Bella said clutching her stomach._

_After half an hour, Bella was ready to go. I was in scrubs and ready to lend a hand._

_Nurses rallied round her and the midwife came in to take a look. "She's already ten centimetres dilated. Guess this little guy is impatient."_

"_OK, Darling. I need you to push for me, can you do that?" the midwife said._

_Bella nodded weakly and I walked to her side, holding her hand. "You can do this, baby," I encouraged._

_Bella pushed her face turning an unhealthy red colour as she screamed. "I want drugs! Drugs, now!"_

_The nurses let her breath through some before she pushed again. "I swear to God! We are never having sex again!" Bella screamed, clutching my hand painfully. My mouth opened in pain and I looked down at my white hand._

"_Oww," I whispered. I knew it was nothing compared to what she was going through._

"_Crowning!" the nurse shouted. I widened my eyes and leaned down to look. Red hair...the baby has my hair. I felt emotional, like I could burst into tears._

"_One more push. I can see his head...he's got red hair like me," I said stroking Bella's face. "You've nearly done it, baby."_

_Bella grumbled something about brown hair and pushed again, her hand trembling as she strained hard. Then I heard the most beautiful sound in the world. A squawking little cry._

_I seemed numb as the nurse guided me to cut the cord before they whisked the baby off. "Where is he?" Bella breathed._

"_He's coming, baby. They're just cleaning him up for us," I whispered, kissing her hair. "You've made me so happy. You've made me a daddy."_

_Bella tiredly chuckled. "I'm a mama."_

"_Mr and Mrs Cullen," said a nurse coming toward us with a bundle of...pink? "Congratulations...you have a daughter."_

"_A daughter," Bella breathed._

_Then a huge smile worked its way on my face. I had a daughter._

_Bella opened her mouth in admiration as she looked at the little bundle in her arms. "She's beautiful, she's so beautiful," she said crying. "She looks just like you," she laughed through her tears._

_I cried and laughed along with her, looking at my beautiful baby girl. Her hair was a dark auburn, all stuck to her head. _

_The pair of us fawned over our angel for the next half an hour, taking turns to hold her. She was so fragile and small, her head the size of my palm. I lifted her to my chest and supported her feather-light weight as Bella started to doze off._

"_Mommy and I will take good care of you. We love you so much," I said, letting her little warm hands grip my finger. I started tearing up again._

_She fell asleep and I put her in the little bassinet, kissing her soft cheeks. I gave Bella a kiss on the forehead and left the room, heading to the others. I walked through the double doors and saw everyone there. My mom and dad, Charlie, Renee, Phil, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Jacob all stared at me wide eyed as I pulled off my little cap._

"_We have a daughter!" I said proudly._

"_Yay!" Emmett and Jacob shouted coming up to pat me on the back. Everyone took it in turns to congratulate us and later everyone had their go at holding the little angel._

"_We need a name," I said as Bella sat up in bed._

"_I was thinking...maybe Emmeline," Bella suggested as she fed our daughter._

"_Why don't we shorten it...Emma," I shrugged._

"_Emma, yeah," Bella said softly. We had so many names for boys that we hadn't even thought of girl names._

"_What about her middle name?" I asked._

"_I don't know, maybe we could clash names or something."_

"_What you mean like Renesmee...or Carlie?" I asked with raised eyebrow._

"_What about Allie? Alice and Rosalie...they've been great friends to us and Allie is a nice name," Bella whispered._

_I looked at Emma. "Emma Allie Cullen...yeah. Let's do it."_

_We informed Rose and Alice of our decision for a middle name the next day. The pair burst into tears...women._

"_What about us?" Emmett demanded. "Jasper and me? What are we...acquaintances?" _

_I looked at him sarcastically. "Oh yeah, I'm sure Emper or Jasmet would have been a good middle name."_

_Emmett shook his head in disappointment. "I won't forget man."_

_Bella came out of the hospital the next day and we took Emma home. I made sure the dogs were kept outside for the time being, until I could trust them with her. Bella and I sat on the sofa with Emma between us, her baby smell wafting to my nose. In that moment, I knew that my life was complete._

* * *

"What is it?" I asked uncertain.

"Bella," Ralf said lowering his pad of paper. "Edward. Congratulations, you're pregnant."

"What?" Bella said in disbelief. "But...I...What?"

"You're pregnant," he smiled again. I was unmoving, just staring at him in shock. All that and Bella was going to be having another baby...we were going to be parents again.

"How far along?" I managed to find my voice.

"Eight weeks," Ralf nodded before he stood up. "You need to eat better and drink more," he said to Bella before he left the room.

"Wow, erm," Bella said as she stood up. I looked at her and jumped off the bed. Laughter bubbled from my lips and I picked her up in my arms, swinging her bridal style. "Oof" Bella said in surprise with a smile on her face.

"Another baby," I whispered kissing her nose. "We're pregnant again."

"I know," Bella said stroking my cheek. "Are you happy?"

"So very much," I said kissing her fingers. "Now, we have a party to get to and a family to tell...do you think Emma will be happy?"

Bella looked sheepish and played with my collar. "She told me last week she wanted a little brother."

"Really?" I asked smiling.

"Yep, I want a little boy, too. One who looks like me this time," she frowned playfully. I laughed and kissed her again.

"Oh, no. Now I have to put up with another craving, pregnant Bella."

"Shut up," she laughed hitting my shoulder. "Wow, I'm pregnant," she said it again as if she couldn't believe it.

"Yeah and I'm going to be a daddy again!"

* * *

**BPOV**

**10 Months Later**

These past few months had been hectic. Two children to feed and get sorted.

I couldn't believe it when I gave birth again two months ago to a little boy, Harley Charlie Cullen. We got a lot of stick from Emmet for that name. He insisted that Harley Emmett would have been so much better, at least it didn't rhyme. We decided on Charlie as a middle name because Charlie had helped Edward and me so much throughout our lives. At first Edward didn't think it was fair that his father was being left out, but I argued that his father's name Cullen would live on, whereas the Swan name had pretty much died out when I got married to Edward. At least this way it was carrying on my father's name, Edward couldn't argue with that. This time Harley had my hair, but still had Edward's eyes. I was sure I was going to have a house full of green-eyed monsters.

I stay at home with Harley whilst Edward works, although he insists that we should swap because it's unfair on me missing work and on him who doesn't see Harley as much as he would like to. Everybody in the family is totally enamoured by Harley. He's going to be a lady killer like his dad when he is older. Harley is also a total mommy's boy, always whining to come to me. I must admit, it feels pretty good.

Emma loved him when he was born, but a few days in and she got bored, saying she wanted a new one. Everyone laughed at that one.

Jacob and Leah have just had a baby, too. William, after Jacob's father. They're coming up to Seattle to visit soon.

Rosalie is pregnant again. This will be their third after Leo and Kat.

Alice and Jasper say they are happy with Luke and Matthew but I know that Jasper wants more. Edward told me.

The day after we brought Harley home, Edward suggested we try for number three. I answered him by chucking the pillow in his face. I knew we would have more when the time was right but just not for another couple of years.

My dad had been diagnosed with arthritis a couple of months ago so I make sure that we see him all the time. The last time we went up to see him, he cried because he was scared that he was getting old and he wouldn't see his grandchildren grow up. I told him to stop being stupid, it was only arthritis. But he was admident that his life was getting shorter, so I left Emma with him for a full day and said that he could even move in with us if it would make him feel better. That night when I went to pick Emma up, he was huffing and puffing and politely refused my offer.

My father did reveal, however, that he was retiring soon and that all his half of the business would go to me. I already knew that Edward was in Carlisle's will for his share, so I would be lying if I said I wasn't terrified of the huge future of running an international business we had in front of us.

Laurent had been up to see the children last month. Harley cried when he held him, but Emma loves him to bits, she thinks his French accent is 'gorgusss'

I even saw Tanya again on a recent trip down to Forks to see Carlisle and Esme. She was working at the pharmacist when I went to get Emma some cough syrup. She was actually nice and complemented me on how beautiful Emma was; she knew straight away that she was Edward's. Turns out she had married Tyler Crowley years ago but he started to get abusive and violent so she left him. She was now married to Seth, the guy who used to live across from Edward. He brought her down to earth and treats her like an angel.

Jessica is also expecting her first child with Mike, but they're so busy we hardly see them anymore.

Jane was coming to visit next week with her boyfriend. We agreed to put on a barbeque for them and invite Laurent to come, too. He sounded excited at the prospect of seeing Jane again. They hadn't seen each other for a year and had only talked over the phone. Jane was ecstatic when we told her he would be here, she joked that it would save her a trip to Texas.

Every day when I look at Edward and our children, I think of when we were kidnapped. I wondered that if that hadn't happened if we would be where we are now? Or if we would have still hated each other...but I knew that all through our lives there had been a fine line between love and hate with Edward and me, and no matter how much we would have tried to run from it, we were destined to be together. We were Edward and Bella and we would get through anything together and forever.

* * *

**A/N- So thats it :'( what did you think?? R&R- I will try to reply as quick as I can :)**

**I have a picture of Bella's wedding dress on my profile if you want to check that out :D**

**BIG NEWS- I have posted the first chapter of my new story 'On the Run' so after you have read this, go ahead and read that...you know you want to ;) I think it has the potential to be even better than this fic :D**


	29. Back

**Hello everybody...I'm back :)**

**First of all I would love to say a MASSIVE THANK YOU to EVERYONE who sent me well wishes and prayers :) *sniff* You really touched me.**

**To cut a long story short, I was is a car accident which was very traumatic for me. I actually died, which is strange to say but was brought back :) I'm still in hospital at the moment but I get to go home tomorrow. I have a broken foot and my lung was punctured and sawn back up but I can see now :) However, I was left with a permanant paralysed pupil, which means it is constantly dilated (like David Bowie) :( I wrote more about it on my Livejournal account. (link is on my profile if you want to read)**

**My family, boyfriend and all the NHS staff have been angels in taking care of me, so I need to give them a shout :D**

**I have NOT abandoned the Kidnapped outtakes and seen as though I am going to be home, bored and resting, I will be writing. The first outtake is James POV of the lat couple of chapters so expect that in around...2 weeks :)**

**Once again, thank you all! Love you. Mwah xx**


	30. Outtake I: Prom

**A/N- OMG you guise! What is this? A kidnapped outtake? Yes...this is a long un' so prepare. This outtake is for Stacie for the Fandom Gives back :) Because of this, it is not in the correct timeline for the outtakes...so as soon as the time comes, I will put it back in its place :D**

**Big THANK YOU to my beta luv2readff and of course all you readers/reviewers/favers/alerters :)**

**BTW...BIG NEWS pour moi! Your resident madcowre is about to become a mama for the first time :O Scary....I'm just hoping the little bubs gets the daddy's looks :P**

* * *

**EPOV**

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Give it up..."

"No, not until you take a bite out of this juicy, succulent..."

"Shut up!"

"You know you want it."

"Stop it, and stop smirking. I do have willpower you know and I mean it when I say no."

"Umm, nom nom, come to daddy!"

I chuckled as I opened my mouth wide and shoved half the bacon sandwich in my mouth, ketchup dripping from the sides.

"You disgusting pig, it's all over your shirt now, too. Why can't you take a stand with me? Or at least support me?" Bella said dramatically, swiping my kitchen table with the dishcloth.

I laughed and picked up my plate, hopping off my stool with a slight wobble. Damn leg. "Because I'd be like the hulk if I didn't get my meat fix. I'd be ripping off shirts and everything. Rawr!" I said grabbing her sides.

She swatted me away but despite herself, couldn't stop laughing. "Is that supposed to be a bad thing?"

"Maybe not to you," I said putting my plate in the dishwasher. "But, I wouldn't want to show Emmett and Jasper up with my expanding muscles." I flexed my arms to prove my point.

"Oh, yeah," Bella said sarcastically, nodding her head. I smirked and lowered my arms, walking over to her.

"Mmm..." I stood in front of her, trapping her between my arms and sandwiching her to the counter top. I pressed myself against her, smiling gleefully as she wrapped her arms around my neck. "And, your so called 'willpower?' I know, you don't really mean no...not all the time," I grinned, brushing my nose down her cheek.

Bella arched her back and pushed herself into me as she moaned. "I could...If I wanted to."

"Maybe when I am too old and disabled to protest."

"Eww, that image," Bella giggled, caressing the back of my hair.

"You know you will find me just as irresistible when we are both racing out of the grocery store in our wheelchairs when we are decrepit."

Bella looked away at the side before she turned to me with a pout. "I'm not going to argue...that's true."

"We'll have a real laugh tormenting our kids," I laughed.

"Kids, huh?" Bella smiled. "How would we torment them?"

"You know, pretend we have no brakes on our wheelchairs down a hill or embarrass them by hitting the queue pushers with our walking sticks at the mail office."

Bella threw her head back in laughter, revealing her soft, silky neck to me. "You are evil. They would never forgive you."

I chuckled in my throat and leaned down to kiss her neck, slowly pouting my lips against the soft skin. Bella moaned and her hands tightened even more in my hair. "Sure they would...they would love their daddy."

"Mmm, yeah...you would- Ouch!" Bella pulled away and slapped my arm softly. "No biting. My dad almost had a heart attack the last time when he saw that purple mark."

"Well, how about I do it somewhere else," I said with an eyebrow wiggle.

"You, mister, have a dirty mind. You don't need to mark me, you know I'm yours," Bella said kissing my chin.

"And I'm yours?"

"Undoubtedly."

I nodded and licked my lips, going in towards her lips. Bella shrieked and pulled away, pushing her hand to my mouth. "No. You're not kissing me with your bacon mouth! Swill it out!"

I opened my mouth in faux shock. "I don't believe this. You really are serious?"

"Yes!" Bella said in a slightly offended tone. "Thanks for the lack of seriousness. But, I'm a vegetarian. Get used to it."

I rolled my eyes and pulled away, walking to the sink. "Baby, you've been a vegetarian counting twelve hours now, since we watched that documentary last night. I knew we should have gone upstairs." Damn my mother, always making us watch ridiculous shows with her so we can't escape for nookie. Hmm, well she obviously doesn't know about the 'late night visits.'

"How they kill the animals is cruel. Those poor pigs," Bella stomped over to me. "Imagine those poor little piglets, squealing as they get skinned for your breakfast."

I swallowed a mouth full of water and let out a burp. "Uhh, that tasted like bacon," I laughed.

Bella scowled at me and hit the top of my arm. "Prick."

"Ow, ow, ow," I said, holding my shoulder and jumping on the spot. It didn't really hurt but I loved to play her.

"Oh my god! I'm sorry! I forgot...how could I forget?! Oh...do you need a doctor? Let me look...I'm so sorry," Bella was fawning over me, rubbing my arm.

I halted her movements and brushed my lips against hers. "I'm kidding, baby."

"Don't do that to me!" Bella said loudly. "Lift up your shirt, I want to look anyway."

"Ooh, getting kinky," I smiled. Bella shot me an angry gaze and I dropped my smile, lifting up my shirt. This was the best bit.

Bella grimaced and bit her lip as she rubbed her soft palm gently over the scar of my bullet wound. It was still sensitive and the light pink skin tingled with Bella's every move. Her eyes started to brim with tears and I started feeling like shit. "Bella...baby, don't cry. I didn't mean to-"

"Oh, it's not you," Bella smiled a little, dropping a kiss onto the scar. She pulled back and I dropped my shirt again. "It's just...it's bringing it back, you know?"

I sighed and pulled her into my arms, wrapping myself around her. "In a week, it will be over. We have to do one little thing and then we can move on...forever." I placed a long kiss in her hair, breathing in her never changing strawberry smell as I did.

"Yeah," Bella said pulling back. "Will you kiss me now?"

"I'll kiss you whenever and wherever for the rest of my life," I smiled, rubbing my nose to hers. Bella smiled and her eyes darted to my lips. I pulled her lower half close to me and I pressed my lips firmly against hers. Bella let out a sigh of satisfaction and my cock twitched in my boxers.

I pushed her back towards the kitchen counter, holding her there with my hips and I raised my two hands to her face and pulled her closer to me. Our kiss deepened and our tongues slid gently and slowly across one another.

"Alright! Alright! Break it up, come on! My kitchen is not a love nest."

I pulled back and smiled at Bella's slightly flushed face as she giggled. I turned to face my mom who stood in the doorway looking half amused and half embarrassed. "But, Mom, no one gets black marble worktops and expects them not to be christened."

"Ok, smart ass. Get out and get dressed. You have your physio appointment today and Bella has to go home this morning because Charlie is taking her to see...Miss Durnham," My mom said walking further into the kitchen.

I felt Bella stiffen in my arms. "Why can't Edward come with me?"

My mom smiled and stroked her hand down Bella's hair. "You had your joint meeting last week. She needs to see you separately now, just so they can make sure the story is a hundred percent."

"They don't believe us?" Bella said angrily.

"Of course they do. It's just the regular routine of court law. Naturally there will be a defence, so the prosecution needs to make sure they have an upstanding argument. Bella, don't worry, everything will be fine," my mom gave her a reassuring glance and looked at me. "Edward, will you help me with the dishwasher whilst Bella gets ready?"

I nodded and turned to Bella with a smile. "You go ahead; I'll be up in a minute. Yeah?"

Bella bit her lip but reluctantly nodded, giving me a chaste kiss on the lips before she slinked round me and left the room. I admired her with a goofy grin on my face as she went.

"I should take snap shots," my mom said, breaking my trance. "The evolution of Edward and Bella, from those hair pulling ten year olds to full blown lovers," she smiled. "I don't know how many times I will tell you how happy I am for you both. It was destined."

"Around a thousand?" I laughed. "But, I know what you are going to say...don't mess it up. I don't plan to."

"No, I was going to say I'm proud of you. All those girls you used to-"

"How do you...?"

"Forks is small, Edward. For a long time I was scared that you may end up...well, screwed up by all those girls...but Bella, she has always been good for you."

"I know," I smiled looking down. I dropped a plate into the dishwasher and stood up straight. "Mom, what if she realises that she's too good for me? I was horrible to her, before...I screw up everything; she's the one thing I just...don't want to." I realised with an embarrassed glance that I was almost crying.

"Hey," my mom said, roughly grabbing my face between her hands. "Any woman is lucky to have my beautiful, caring, loving son. No one will ever be good enough for you...my little baby boy. Sometimes, I think maybe Bella isn't as deserving either."

"Mom!" I said shocked.

"Don't get me wrong. I love Bella like my own and I love her with you and how happy she makes you. You are perfect together but she is the only girl remotely close to being enough for this," she placed her hand over my heart. "You are the most important man in my life. A thousand times more than your dad, even. I love you and if anything ever happened to you again..." she trailed off shaking her head.

"Mom," I said softly, pulling her into a hug. "I love you, too. I promise nothing will ever happen again."

My mom nodded and brushed imaginary lines off my clothes. "You've always been the strong one. Look after Bella these next few weeks; she's going to be more fragile than she lets on. She loves you, it's written all over her, but because of that...she will try to hide her real fear from you. So be careful and you, too."

"I will, Mom. Once those fuc- idiots get sent down, we'll be laughing free."

"Alright. Now, go see Bella," my mom said pushing me out of the kitchen. "Oh and Edward?"

I turned back to look at my mom who was smirking in the kitchen doorway. "Tell Bella that if she wants it to appear convincing that she slept in the guest room last night, at least to mess up her covers."

My mouth gaped open as I stared at my mom in shock. "Erm..."

"You're father and I were young once..." her voice trailed off as she walked into the kitchen and out of sight. "Just think yourself lucky, your father and I are not Roman Catholic like his parents."

Eek! Granddad George and Grandma Elizabeth! No thanks.

I laughed to myself and headed up the stairs two at a time. I swung around my door post, pushing open the door. My mouth gaped open when I saw a freshly showered and gorgeous smelling naked Bella standing by my balcony window.

"Edward, you scared me," Bella said as she turned around, holding her hand to her chest. "How long have you been there?"

I gulped and looked downwards. "Long enough to have this," I pointed down at the current tent in my boxers. "Fuck, Bella. Standing naked in my window like some fucking goddess. Do you want to get taken in view of the whole street?" I said shutting my bedroom door behind me.

"I was admiring the view," Bella smirked, pulling on her bra.

"As was I," I pouted. "Was being the operative word."

"I'm sorry, baby. I do it just to tease you."

"Oh yeah," I said raising an eyebrow. I walked towards her and came up behind her, pushing my erection into her naked ass. "Is this enough to tease?"

Bella moaned and slid her hands into mine against her stomach. "We had sex an hour ago...how do you keep it up?"

I chuckled against her neck. "Was that a double innuendo question?"

She pushed back against me, making me moan. "You know what I mean," she groaned.

"Baby, look in the mirror and you will have your answer. It's you...it's always you," I leaned my mouth down to her ear. "It will always be you."

Her hands reached behind her and she began to play with the front of my boxers, inching them down slowly. "Edward, I need yo-"

The sound of Boney M's- Daddy Cool started playing from my bed side table. "Ugh, fuck..." I sighed against her neck.

Bella shoulders slumped and she stomped over to her cell, picking it up. "Yes, Dad?"

I shook my head in amusement as I pulled my boxers back up and sat down on my bed, watching Bella as she starting throwing on more of her clothes. "No, he has his appointment today...Oh, my god, ask Esme if you don't believe me!...Yes..." Bella started to blush. "Yes, I stayed in that room...No....Dad, please never ask me that again!...Jesus, I'll be there soon, that's if I haven't died of embarrassment!...DAD!" Bella shrieked down the phone, blushing bright red.

She pressed a button and threw the phone next to me. "Cockblock Charlie?" I asked in amusement.

"Yes! He is so embarrassing."

I laughed and laid down on the bed, watching her tie her shoes. "Charlie is awesome, he is the ultimate dad."

"You don't have to live with him," Bella groaned. "I really wish I was one of those girls who hated and didn't get on with her dad. My life would be much easier."

"But you don't...You love him and you get on like a house on fire," I smirked.

"I know," Bella sighed. She looked up at me and grinned. "Shouldn't you be on my side?...he cock blocked you again."

"I'm used to it," I smiled. "After all, we have all the time in the world."

"Yeah, you're right."

I sat up quickly and picked my jeans up from the floor. "I'll be finished by lunch time. Come over if you get out early," I suggested, pulling my jeans on.

"I'm coming over anyway, remember," Bella said looking at me like I had two heads. I frowned and looked around the room. "Shopping! If you are making me go to this stupid prom, the least you could do is go shopping with me. There is no way I am being dragged around by Alice and Rose for hours. Nah, a boy is the perfect shopping partner in this instance."

"Oh, Yeah. If you don't want to go, we can always stay here and have night in," I said suggestively.

"I promised Alice and Rose, too," Bella blushed. I smiled to myself, knowing that she was more into this prom than she was letting on.

"Well, Ok. Shopping it is."

"Good," Bella smiled, groaning as she stood up. "So, I'll see you later, Gorgeous."

She leaned down to me on the bed, putting one hand on my cheek and the other next to her stomach with her jacket. Her lips fell onto mine and I closed my eyes as I leaned into her, our lips meshed together as one. I reached up to grab her hips and pull her closer but she pulled away with a laugh, pecking my lips a couple of times before standing back up. My hands moved off her hip and down to her hand, grabbing it firmly in mine.

"I love you," Bella whispered, ruffling up my hair with her other hand.

"I love you, too," I smiled, bringing her hand to my lips and kissing it firmly. "Make sure you come back to me."

"Always," Bella smirked. "I'll see you in a few hours."

She turned to leave and I stood up to pat her ass. "You better hurry," I whispered in her ear, causing her to shriek and run out of the room, giving me a little finger wiggle wave.

*

"That's exciting news, Honey!" My mom exclaimed, grabbing my hand as we walked out of the Health Centre.

"Is it? I have no idea what she said," I chuckled. I didn't understand all this doctor talk.

"She basically said that it won't be long before you are perfectly walking as normal." My mom started to pull a few sheets of paper out of my folder. "Yes, here...Edward is doing extremely well in his progress, possible grade up...See, it's fine."

"As long as I can give Bella a dance at the prom," I shrugged.

"Bella? Dancing?" My mom laughed. "You're going to need more luck now than you did before and that's saying something...Oh, look, there's your dad," my mom waved a hand to the entire hospital car park. I squinted my eyes and saw him parked a few rows away.

"I want to drive again...I hate not driving," I grumbled as we walked to the car.

"You will one day, Baby. Then you can take Bella for a spin in a new fancy car."

"New fancy car?" I said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well your father and I have been talking..."

"Mom, I like the Volvo. It's perfectly fine...stop babying me. I know how much you are overjoyed that we are home, but you have to chillax," I said kissing her cheek as we got to the car.

"How did it go?" My dad turned round in his chair to face me.

"Great. I kind of slipped once but other than that, good."

"Well, that will please Bella. She and Charlie are at the house. She said something about...shopping," My dad smirked as he drove out.

I groaned under my breath and rolled my eyes a little. "Yeah, we got to go for prom."

"But, you can't see her in her dress before the prom!" my mom gasped.

My mouth widened a little. "Mom, it's not like we are getting hitched. My God..."

"Still. You should be proper about it."

"Don't be a hypocrite, Esme. I remember seeing your wedding dress before we got married...even though it was on the floor," my dad smirked.

"Dad! That's Mom, you're talking about! Jesus."

"Oh, Edward. Don't be so embarrassed. How do you think you were conceived?" My mom added to the pain.

I sat in the back and ignored their playful, giggling attempts to make me squirm. God damn parents.

We pulled up next to Charlie's cruiser on our drive. I got out as quick as I could, making a hasty retreat to the house and to Bella. Bella was already at the front door when I opened it and she wrapped her arms around my neck. "How did it go?"

"Good. Yeah, I stumbled once but that was it," I smiled, pinching her waist a little.

"Oh, well done! I knew you could do it!" Bella laughed, pulling me in for a kiss. Her hands slid up from my neck to cup both my cheeks and I smiled into her mouth.

"I wish you would stop manhandling my daughter," Charlie's voice drifted from the side of us.

Bella and I pulled away with smirks on her faces. "Uncle C, you know it's your daughter that manhandles me," I grinned, reaching out to pull him into a hug.

Charlie slapped my back a few times and stepped back with a smile on his face. "So, your physio is going well. I'm proud of you, Son."

"Thanks. I still have some work to do...but, with the right motivation." I threw my arm around Bella's shoulders. "I'm pretty sure I can do anything."

"Well, I hope that includes you having brass balls enough to go shopping with this one," he said, jerking a thumb at Bella. "I've heard nothing all morning other than 'shopping with Edward.' I thought you hated shopping anyway?" Charlie added to Bella.

"Yeah, when I go with the girls. But, I like going with my boyfriend," Bella said turning to look at me.

I smiled back and leaned down to give her another kiss. "Jesus, too many hormones in here for me. Edward, you watch my little girl and Bella...try keep your hands off Edward for one second, please," Charlie said with an amused serious face as he passed us to get out of the door.

"I'll be home for dinner," Bella shouted.

"I'm ordering Chinese tonight, so you better," Charlie shouted back, giving us a wink before he headed to say goodbye to my parents.

"Come on, we better set off if we want to miss the traffic," Bella said, throwing on her coat.

"But, I've not even sat-"

"Now," Bella said sweetly, pushing me out of the door.

"I should report you for domestic abuse," I said shaking my head.

"Then who would drive your precious Volvo into a tree?" Bella smiled. I stared at her open mouthed that she would make fun of that. Two weeks ago she had crashed my car on the way to the grocery and blamed a damn racoon for running across the road. I had only just got the Volvo back and newly repaired.

"I swear if you do anything like that again. I will...put meat in your mouth whilst you're asleep!"

"You wouldn't dare!"

I raised my eyebrow in challenge. "You know I always follow through with a dare...Is that one I hear?"

"No," Bella spat, throwing herself in to the Volvo driver seat. I laughed and got into the passenger seat.

"You know what I could eat right now? Hmm some juicy barbeque chicken legs, wings...breast. All dripping so the sauce goes around your mouth," I said gleefully, rubbing my hands together. "With an extra portion of fries and melted cheese on the top. Oh, and those gorgeous beef kebabs for a starter," I finished, licking my lips and moaning pointedly.

"I know what you're doing and it's not working," Bella smiled although I could see her face tightening a little.

"I beg to differ. I can see your little mouth drooling...mmm, would you like some chicken breast, Bella? Smothered in that sauce I know you love so, so much," I chuckled.

"Shut up," Bella hissed. "I told you, I have great willpower."

"We'll see..." I laughed.

"I hope you know that those chickens you have been so deliriously talking about have been brutally murdered. They take them from the farm, pluck their feathers and slice their neck open whilst they are still alive and squawking for help. Their brain isn't dead yet so they know everything that is happening to them as they get put through incinerators and injected with preservatives and water!" Bella said seriously.

I stared at her for a few seconds with a sad, sombre look on my face before I put my hand on my chest. "Somebody get a violin."

Bella's face hardened and she slapped my arm as I burst out laughing. "You're evil!"

"No, I'm hungry. I'm sorry about the chickens...it's not their fault they taste so good."

"I hate you. I'm not talking to you for the rest of the day," Bella huffed.

"Aww, come on," I said putting my hand on her thigh and tilting my head to the side slightly. "I love you," I said in sing-song voice.

Bella's lips pouted for a second before she turned to give me, what she would be hoping, a harsh glare. I leaned forward and kissed her mouth. Bella took a second before she reacted, her hands weaving into my hair and pulling me more firmly against her. "I don't really hate you. I love you, really," she said onto my lips.

"I know," I smiled, stroking her hair as I pulled away. "Let's get this shopping business over so we can come back here for more fun," I wiggled my eyebrows at her and she laughed, slapping my hand with a look that said, 'behave.'

*

"What about this one?" Bella stood in front of me, holding a bright pink dress in front of her body. Her cheeks were red and her hair had gotten slightly matted from all the fussing over a pile of dresses.

"Too...pink," I said grimacing. "I told you which one I like best...the blue one," I sighed pointing to the navy blue one near the bottom of the pile.

Bella tilted one side of her hips up and looked at me with narrowed eyes. "No, you just said it was the one with the easiest access."

I chuckled a little and held my knuckles over my mouth. "I said that?"

"Yes, now come on. Be serious!"

"I am. The blue one. Seriously babe, you look gorgeous. Not that you even need a dress for that, you could go naked and you'd still be the best looking there. In fact, that would definitely mean you were the best looking there," I said, drifting off as images of a naked dancing Bella in our sports hall filled my head.

I felt a slap on the side of my head and looked up startled. "Stop mind perving," Bella said humorously.

"Aww babe, Angelina Jolie was just getting to the bra," I mocked, standing up.

"Well, you better hope that Angie has her big lips puckered for your cock tonight then hadn't you?" Bella smiled, waltzing off.

I stared open mouthed before I walked fast towards her, not being able to run yet. I grabbed her hips and she shrieked, laughing. "Hmm, excuse me. This is not a hotel," a posh woman's voice suddenly said. I looked up to see a sneering woman in a large tiger fur coat and a trout smile looking at us. "Navy blue," she said looking down at Bella's dress in her hands. "Darling, that does not compliment your eyes at all."

Her eyes ran over the pair of us before she pushed past us into the changing rooms.

"That's it. I'm getting the brown one," Bella huffed pathetically.

I grabbed her hand and hauled her back to me. "You're going to listen to some fat woman in tiger fur? I'm a man and even I know she needs the fashion police. Trust me, blue is the one for you. I want you to wear it."

Bella grimaced. She always hated when I said I wanted her to do something because she always found it impossible to argue. I grinned and slapped her ass a little. "Now, come on, let's go pay."

I entwined my hands in hers as we set of back down the clothes aisles. "What colour suit are you wearing?" Bella asked, leaning into me.

I shrugged because fashion wasn't my forte. As long as I didn't pull an Emmett who was dressing as a pimp for the occasion, then I was good. "I'll probably get a suit to match your dress."

"Aww, the perfect boyfriend. Do you know how many women wish to hear that?" Bella swooned.

I turned to look at her with a strange expression. I didn't give a shit what I wore, but Bella did, so it was easier to accessorize myself around her.

"So, how did things go with sexy Miss Durnham?" I asked. Bella and I had this thing of calling Miss Durnham, the chief prosecutor in our case, sexy. This wasn't me though, no, it was Bella who started it. Sure Miss Durnham is good looking but I didn't think she was good looking enough for Bella to come home one day and warn me she may be having a lesbian affair in the future.

"Oh, I just had to revise my statement and she said it was all good and that it matched up with yours. She asked if we wanted to be there, at the hearing, but I didn't really know what to say..." Bella shrugged. "What do you think?"

I fingered a t-shirt on a hanger as we went by and took a deep breath. "I think we should. I think we should face them one more time before they get sent down."

"Really? Because this has to be harder on you than me. After, what...they did," Bella said squeezing my hand.

"All the more reason," I said blandly.

Bella pulled a tight smile and looked the other way. I knew she still blamed herself for what happened to me, even if I didn't. I could see it in her eyes that she was ashamed. I tightened my hand in hers and moved my other hand across my chest to her face. I pulled her face back towards me and gave her a smacking kiss on the lips.

"Mm, what was that for?" Bella smiled.

"Because I love you," I sighed, rubbing her cheek.

"Oh my God, get a room!" An annoyed voice came from behind us and we turned around. Rosalie and Alice were walking towards us. Alice looking like her grin was about to explode off her face and Rosalie with her never changing, bored look as she carried a Starbucks in her hand.

"Hey Rose, Alice," I nodded.

"Public make out session?" Rosalie enquired. "No offence," she said looking at Bella. "We knew it would be Edward."

I looked at her uncomfortably but Rose just smiled. Alice jabbed her in the ribs. "Rose!"

"Oh, I was just kidding," she said rolling her eyes. She put on a fake smile and imitated what I thought was Alice. "You guys are cuteness!"

I laughed and Rose giggled, too, pulling me into a hug. "What are you two doing here then?"

"Shopping," Bella smiled, holding up her dress.

"For prom?" Alice said excitedly.

"Yeah."

"How's Emmett's hunting going?" I nodded to Rose.

She was looking down at her Starbucks, swivelling her straw around. "Yellow and pink, with a stick."

I burst out laughing as Alice and Bella looked confused at the pair of us. Rose and I were the only ones who knew of Emmett's prom costume surprise. Rose winked and pulled her straw up to her mouth, sucking. There would be something incredibly erotic about it if it wasn't for the fact that I knew Rose and what she was like.

"I don't get it," Alice said.

"You don't want to," I laughed.

Alice shook her head in bafflement. "Whatever. Anyway we need to go get our dresses so we'll leave you two lovers to it."

"Bye, Alice. Rose," Bella said as the girls said their goodbyes. "Has Rose always been so flirty to you?" Bella asked when the girls had walked away.

"Babe, Rose is flirty to everyone. She's even flirty to you; you can't say you've never seen it."

"To me? What is she a..." Bella lowered her voice. "Lesbian?"

I let out a loud laugh. "Rosalie? Lesbian? No. She loves the male genitalia; Emmett's to be precise, way too much! She just knows how to embrace sexuality I guess. It's like me who has no trouble admitting that Jasper is a good-looking guy."

Bella raised her eyebrows in amusement as we got to the checkout. "Hm-hm, somehow I'm kind of comforted that my main competition is a guy. It's less insulting for me."

The man at the checkout looked at Bella with a funny expression before he turned to me with a small smile. Slick and spiky, blond highlighted hair. Low jeans and a pink stripy top with a voice that just screamed 'Bruno'. Thanks Bella. That comment couldn't have come at a better time.

"Would you like a bag?" he said, still looking at me.

"Yes please," Bella said, her voice laced with humour.

I was terrified.

I quickly handed over my credit card despite Bella pulling and tugging on my arm in annoyance. "I'm paying. End of..."

"I can buy it myself," Bella sneered.

"But what type of boyfriend would I be then?"

"Edward Cullen," the guy said behind the counter, looking down at my card. He shifted his hips to one said and looked at us funny. "Where do I know that name from?"

Time to go.

I took the card out of his hands and put it back in my wallet, picking up the bag with the dress in and handing it over to Bella. "No idea. Come on," I said putting my hand out to Bella.

"Hang on! You are those two kids that got kidnapped in the fall! Oh, man...What was it like? I mean, I'm sorry for being rude, but guys...you were fricking kidnapped!"

By now people had turned to stare and were observing with interest.

"Hey," a man behind us laughed, elbowing the guy next to him. "I lost a bet on those two. I put ten dollars on that they would be found dead," he sniggered.

I felt kind of sick.

"That's a truly horrible thing to do!" an older woman chastised him.

"Sorry lady, but I got kids to feed."

"Oh, and I'm sure gambling is the best way," she sneered.

"Can you sign this for me?" Some teenage blonde girl came running up to me, looking a double of Tarty Tanya.

"No," I hissed, finally finding my feet to pull Bella and I out of the crowd and away. People were asking, shouting and quoting things to us that we didn't really want to hear.

"Animals," Bella said quietly for the first time. "I feel like a monkey in a zoo. I want to go home; can we go home?"

"Sure, just don't let go of my hand until we get to the Volvo."

"Never," Bella said, putting her second hand on top of our clasped one.

*

I scowled and hissed as I clawed at my collar, trying to tie my tie.

"Well, you can tell you are your father's son," I heard my mom's voice behind me. I turned and gave her a hopeless look, gesturing to my tie.

"I can't do the blasted thing!"

My mom shook her head and walked towards me, her head under my chin as she started to correct my tie. "So, are you excited about tonight?"

I scoffed loudly. "Excited? About prom? No, I'm just going to be prowling in the corner all night like a creeper."

"Ooh, I'm sure Bella will be pleased to hear that," my mom chuckled.

"Bella's a bigger creeper than I am, so it wouldn't surprise me," I laughed. I knew Bella hated being the centre of attention at parties.

I felt a light slap on my shoulder and my mom pulled away, smoothing the front of my suit down. "Such a stunner," she whispered. "I can't believe you're all grown up. Next you'll be leaving home and forgetting all about us," she carried on straightening my jacket and biting her lip.

"Mom, don't be ridiculous. You're always going to be my mama."

She chuckled at the name I used to call her when I was little. "You betcha."

I kissed the top of her head and turned around to look in the mirror. "Perfect. Thanks Mom."

She waved me off. "Your dad has the car ready, he's going to pick Bella up then drop you both off."

I nodded and shoved my hands into my pockets. "Should I take...anything? I don't know about these things."

"Just you and a bit of money," my mom smiled with something else dancing behind her eyes. She turned to leave the room and stopped by the door. "And maybe a...condom, in case...You know."

"Mom!" I said flushing.

"Hey, I'm just being a mama," she said holding up her hands as she walked out of the room.

I internally screamed at myself before I picked up my wallet, phone, cigarettes and lighter from the dresser top. I was about to walk out when I stumbled, quickly turned round and opened my top drawer, pulling out a condom. Well, you never know.

Shutting my room light off, I headed down the stairs, my shiny new shoes banging on the wooden floor. Ugh, I hated that sound.

My dad was talking to my mom by the front door. The pair looked so in love and adoring that I took a few seconds to admire them. I had never really given much thought to my parents' relationship. I guess that is one thing a kid just doesn't want to know. But after all, I wasn't an ordinary guy, not anymore. Now, everything has some element of appreciation with me.

My dad spotted me over my mom's shoulder and waved. "Come on, Son. We don't want to be late."

I nodded my head and walked towards them. "I hate prom already."

"Thank God. You wouldn't have been a man if you didn't," my dad laughed. "See you later, Love."

He kissed my mom on the mouth and I settled for the cheek as we walked out. "Have a nice time!"

I smiled and gave her a wave as we headed to the car.

"Do you have everything sorted for tonight then?" my dad asked as we pulled out.

"Yep. It's all paid for...and I made sure Bella's special vegetarian dietary slip was handed in. I have money for drinks, so...yeah."

My dad chuckled. "Vegetarian. Bless her. At least she's being a humanitarian."

"She's been a pain in the ass. Yesterday, she made me feel guilty for eating an egg. I almost shed a tear." My dad laughed more. "I'm glad you find this funny, Dad. I'm in hell."

"Why don't you join her in her stand?"

I gave him a withering look. "Because I'm a red blooded man. My sharp teeth were not made for just ripping corn off the cob."

"Oh, never change, Son. Never change," my dad said as he could barely contain his laughter.

* * *

**BPOV**

"Dammit, Dad! Ugh, why did I ask you to do this?"

Charlie juggled a combination of hair straighters and hair curlers in his hands, looking at them terrified. "See, this is why you need your mother or Esme. I'm no good at this crap."

I pursed my lips and stared at him with a scowl through the mirror. "Edward and Carlisle are going to be here any moment and you've just singed the front of my hair. Thanks."

"I didn't mean to," my dad said going a little red.

"Oh, it doesn't matter. I'm going to look like shit up next to Edward anyway," I shrugged.

"Hey, Edward is lucky to have a girl like you on his arm."

"Luck as nothing to do with it, Dad," I said grimacing at the lip gloss Alice had asked me to wear. "It was fate."

My dad rolled his eyes and put the hair instruments on the floor. "Young love, I remember that," he said sarcastically.

"Dad? Edward and I aren't you and Renee."

"I know. You're the second generation Carlisle and Esme."

"Have you been out for anymore drinks with Sue?" I asked subtly as I stood up, straightening out my dress.

My dad's eyes widened and he looked me up and down. "Wow, Bells, you look so beautiful. My little angel."

I ignored his question dodge and blushed bashfully. "It's all you, Dad."

"Then I did good," he smiled, coming over to kiss my forehead. "I'll wait for you downstairs. I'll be looking out for Edward, too."

"Thanks, Dad."

He shut the door and I heard his footsteps descend downstairs. I let out a shaky breath and turned to look at myself in the mirror. Beautiful, my ass. My dad was there just to say that, it didn't mean it was true. Edward looks so handsome in his suit, so handsome in fact that that last time he had it on, the handsomeness was just too much to handle and I had to strip it off him. Not like he complained.

I put on the bracelet Jacob got me, the necklace my mom had made me and the earrings that Charlie had bought especially for prom.

"Bella! They're here!"

I quickly ran to my bedroom window and peaked out just in time to see Edward fold his long sexy self out of Carlisle's car. His eyes immediately went up to my window and I squeed like a little girl, waving to him like a madwoman.

Edward gave me one salute and followed Carlisle up our drive towards our door.

I sprinted to my dresser to spray some perfume on then charged out of my room, running downstairs in my bare feet. My heels were on the porch, I would only put them on when I really needed to.

Edward and Carlisle stood at the inside of the door. Carlisle and Charlie were talking to each other and Edward was looking at me with a smile. "Hey. Who's looking gorgeous tonight?"

"You," I replied, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I beg to differ," he whispered against my lips.

"Oh yeah?" I giggled as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me flush to him.

"Hmm," came from the side of us as Charlie skilfully pulled Edward away from me. "So what's going on tonight?"

"Erm, well after the prom I guess I'll bring Bella back here," Edward replied scratching his head.

I frowned. I didn't want to go home straight after. I wanted some humping.

"But..." I said nodding for Edward to go along. "Someone might be having a party after and we might go there."

"Yeah, Emmett's having a party," Edward smiled.

Carlisle looked as if he wanted to let a chuckle slip and Charlie was analysing both our faces. "Well OK. As long as you're safe."

"So are we going?" I asked pulling Edward's hand.

"To Emmett's?"

"No, now. To the prom," I laughed.

"Oh, oh right, yeah," he smiled. "Dad?"

"Sure. Come on. I'll speak to you later, Char."

"Right. Now come here and give your dad a hug," my dad said opening his arms.

I rolled my eyes and pulled away from Edward, wrapping my dad in a hug. "Remember, fish pie is in the fridge and it needs eating."

"I'm on it right now," he smiled.

"Good. Bye, Dad."

"Where are your shoes?" Carlisle frowned looking at my feet.

"Out there. I didn't want to wear them until I really had to."

Edward burst out laughing and pulled me into his side. "What are we going to do with you?"

"Hopefully," I strained as I pulled one shoe on. "Ah, erm, you won't let me fall." I put the other one on and I immediately rose in height, I was still nowhere near Edward's height but it was nice to be taller. I always wondered what it would be like to be higher up.

"Don't worry. I told my mom we would be creeping in the corner together anyway," he shrugged.

"You read my mind," I smiled as he grabbed my hand, entwining our fingers as he led me to the car.

*

The music thumped and the multicoloured glow was flashing out of the open sports hall door. I could see Mike Newton standing at the doors with leaflets or something in his hand, nodding his head as he discreetly pulled a bottle of something out of his jacket and took a swig.

"Welcome to hell," I commented.

"Oh, be a woman, Bella. Enjoy yourself," Carlisle chuckled as he leaned out of his window at us. "Now Edward, do you need picking up?"

"No, I've got some cash. I'll get us a cab. If we go to Emmett's we probably will have been drinking so I wouldn't want to bother you at like 2am," Edward said leaning on the car.

"Well, don't be too late and don't drink too much. Your leg definitely won't get better if you have another broken one to boot."

"I'll look after him, Carlisle," I smiled, swinging on Edward's arm.

"That's no comfort, Bella," Carlisle said with humour. He knew how clumsy I was.

"OK, Dad. Stop being such a dad and go back to mom," Edward said slapping his dad's shoulder. "I'll probably see you tomorrow."

Carlisle nodded, put his hand over Edward's. "Be safe."

His face was serious as he pulled away and left us standing in the high school car park. A shiver went up my spine and I shuddered. "Let's go inside, it's freezing."

Edward wrapped an arm around my waist as we headed towards Mike. "He looks at your legs and his are going to get broken," Edward whispered in my ear with a chuckle.

"Behave. You dressed me like this."

"For me only. Oh, hey Mike."

Mike's eyes seemed to widen and he swallowed as he looked from Edward to me. "Hey...guys. Bella you look...nice."

I was about to say something when Edward interrupted me. "Just nice?"

Mike's mouth opened and closed like a fish. "Err, no, gorgeous, you know?" he said, looking terrified. Jesus.

Suddenly Edward slapped him on the shoulder. "I'm just playing, man." He fished something out of his pocket and handed our tickets to Mike.

Mike smiled and made a 'go on in' gesture with his hand. I smiled at him as we walked past and Edward laughed next to me. "You are mean," I commented.

"Chill. It's Mike."

"Still..." I trailed off as we got into the actual sports hall. Everything was colourful and glittery and loud and so Alice. It was no surprise she had been the chief organiser in the event. I squinted around trying to see our friends.

I saw in the top corner, the teachers' table. Mr Masen sat up straight on his chair, his tongue out at all the young girls in short dresses. Ew. Mrs Cope was wearing a flattering floral dress and low and behold my history teacher was wearing leather. Mrs Whiplash indeed.

"There they are," Edward shouted in my ear as he pointed somewhere to his right. I frowned as I saw a flash of gold, black, yellow and pink.

Edward manoeuvred us around the dancing troupe that was in our way, huffing and puffing when they would accidently stand on his feet. Heels and all.

"Edward! Bella!" Alice ran up towards us in a slinky gold coloured dress. "We've all been waiting for you! Where have you been? Do you like the decoration? Emmett is a total spaz isn't he?" she shot off questions at firing speed.

"Whoa, Alice. Too much."

"Sorry," she giggled. She grabbed my hand and yanked me away from Edward. I moaned as his hand was pulled from mine and I lost him amidst the dancers.

"Edward," I groaned to myself. At least he knew where we were all sitting.

As soon as she pulled me up to our table, I stopped dead and took a double take at Emmett. Not knowing whether to howl in laughter or ask him what the fuck he was thinking.

Jasper sniggered from the seat I was standing over and I looked down at him. "Laugh, it's easier," he smiled.

I looked at him for a few seconds before I started to giggle, lifting my head back up to look at Emmett. "Emmett," I said clutching my chest. "What the hell is that?!"

Emmett grinned and opened his coat. "It's me uniform," he said in a convincing Jamaican accent, brandishing a shiny stick with a skull on the end at my face. "Do you like?"

"No, I do not," I laughed. "Where the hell did you get that?"

Emmett was dressed in shiny black pants, making his muscley legs more noticeable. He had on a long bright yellow coat with pink on the inside. He wore those stupid pointy, shiny white shoes and a cow patterned top hat on his head, topped with some golden heart rimmed sunshades.

"Costume shop. I'm a pimp."

"I would have never guessed."

"How much for him?" he said pointing at something with his stick over my shoulder. I turned to see Jacob walking over to us with Kate.

"Hey guys," he said. He picked up my hand and kissed my knuckles before doing the same to Alice and Rose.

"Hey, Jake, you haven't seen Edward have you?"

"No, just got here."

I nodded and looked at Kate. She was wearing a flowing lilac hippy dress which was really gorgeous. "I love your dress," I said lifting my head to smile at her.

She was looking at my dress with a scared expression on her face, her eyes wide and her mouth in an O shape. "Err, thanks."

"What's wrong?" I asked, frowning.

"Nothing," she said really quickly, grabbing Jacob before pulling him away to whisper in his ear. I saw him turn to look at my dress and immediately felt self conscious, what was wrong with me? Jasper grabbed my sides and patted his lap.

"What's wrong?"

I huffed and sat down in his lap, getting a drink from the table, downing it in one. "Jacob and Kate are talking about me," I said looking over his head.

Jasper winced. "I doubt it. You look lovely."

"Thank you, so do you," I blushed. He was wearing a simple, smart black suit. "Although, that is inevitable when sat at the same table as Emmett."

He laughed and bounced me on his lap. "Where's Edward?"

"I lost him," I said looking around the crowd. "Alice pulled me away..."

"Well, I'll look after you until then," he smiled. "I promised Edward that if he ever wasn't around, I'd take care of you."

I rolled my eyes. "That is such an Edward thing to ask you."

"He loves you."

"Yeah, I know and I love him." I smiled, picking up a cherry.

"Hey, it's my turn to fondle my girlfriend," came a voice from the crowd. Bronze flashed through and then the structure of my perfect man walked towards the table balancing a tray of drinks in his hand.

"No way. She's mine now!" Jasper joked, wrapping an arm around my waist. "Besides, she's warm, it's freezing in here."

"Oh, so you were just using me," I mocked to Jasper.

He smiled and tapped my back. "Caught. Fine, go to your beloved...I have mine!" Jasper growled. I just jumped off his lap in time before he pulled Alice onto it with a shriek.

"Drinks? I thought you'd done a runner," I joked to Edward.

He was looking a little nervous about something and flushed as if he had been either running or having an argument.

"Nope, just drinks," he laughed, handing me some blue concoction.

"I think Jake and Kate are laughing at me," I whispered in his ear.

Edward's head shot up to seek out Jacob's and he frowned. "Bella, they aren't even looking at you."

"They were before," I said defensively.

"Bella!" I turned to see Angela and Jessica run up to me. I barely had time to say anything before we were wrapped in our three way hug.

"Guys!" I laughed. "You both look hot! Come sit with us."

"Can't," Jess said as she nodded a hello to Jasper, her face blanching for a second at the sight of Emmett. "We have places but we just thought we would come over for a..." her eyes lowered to my dress and she trailed off, her eyes widening.

"What?" I said quickly. "Why is everyone looking at my dress?"

Edward coughed a little and looked away. I felt kind of hurt, that obviously something was being kept from me.

"Nothing," Angela and Jess said at the same time, realising their mistake and looking at each other quickly. "We'll come over later and have a dance!" Angela said, pulling them both away.

My nose hurt a little and I felt like I could cry a little bit. It sort of felt like being bullied or that a whole room was talking about you.

"Edward?" I said sitting down next to him. He hummed and gave me a smile with his hand over his mouth. "Why are people staring at my dress?"

He looked down at his drink and swilled it around. "I don't know what you mean."

"Yes you do. You've done it...Jake has done it...Alice is doing it right now. What?"

Edward licked his lips but looked away. "Nothing, just drop it, Babe. It's nothing."

"Oh, so there is something," I said pulling away from him. "Fine, if you won't tell me..."

I stood up and cleared my throat. "Alice? Can you tell me why people are looking at my dress funny?"

"Hmm, because it's gorgeous, of course!" she said in a put on bravado.

"Jasper?"

Jasper frowned and shrugged. I really think he didn't know what was going on. Emmett was too busy beating his stick on the floor to the music.

I turned to Rose who was playing with her nails. "Rose?"

"Tanya is wearing the same dress," she said bored.

"Rose!" Alice shrieked.

My eyes widened and I turned to look at Edward. He looked like he was in pain and shooting daggers at Rose. That was when I noticed the lipstick mark. I grabbed his collar almost choking him as tears welled up in my eyes. "What is this?" I choked out.

"What?" he said, looking panicked as he looked at his collar, his eyes widening in fear. "Oh, no, Bella...it's not what it-"

"Not what it looks like?!"

"Bella," Edward went to grab my hand but I pulled away.

"No, don't," I said moving away from him. "Rose, will you come with me?" I said trying not to break down.

Rose was the only one who had been truthful and she was the only one I could trust. She was by my side in a minute but not before she slapped Edward around the head with a resounding 'THWACK'

"I'll come," Alice chirped.

"No, just Rose," I growled, letting Rose lead me away through the crowd. Edward calling my name behind me with Jasper.

The toilets were quiet and the music thumped through the wall. I sat on the sink and Rose stood next to me, wetting a tissue in her hand. "Your mascara's running. You look a mess."

I said nothing as I thought over Edward's betrayal.

"You know, we may have jumped to conclusions. I don't think Edward would-"

"You saw the lipstick," I gasped. "Bright fucking pink. Let me guess."

"Tanya," Rose nodded. "For the record, you rock that dress much better."

"That's the point," I huffed. "I don't care we are wearing the same dress, I laugh shit like that off. It's the fact that obviously nobody knows me that well to know that, not even Edward...except you of course. Then to find out he..."

"I don't know you that well," Rose reasoned. "I just speak my mind."

"I've noticed," I said sniffing. Rose wiped my nose a little then pulled back.

"You're gorgeous, Bella. And if by some chance, Edward has sleazed off on you with Tanya then more fool him. I say target Jasper next, he seems into you."

I laughed a little. "Rose that's your brother and he loves Alice. I love Edward..."

"Well, just in case...you know, both your little couples don't work out...maybe Edward can go with Alice," she sniggered.

"That's wrong," I frowned at the image. Edward is mine.

"It's a thought...or maybe an affair with Jasper..."

I finally let a laugh out. "What is your obsession with Jasper and me?"

"I got you to laugh didn't I? Plus, life would be much mellower if you were my sister-in-law."

I nodded and jumped off the sink, looking at myself in the mirror. "So is this the break-up or the big bust-up before the make-up?"

"I think the question is whether you are going to break or just bust Tanya's face," Rose said helping me straighten my hair. "Ready?"

"Yep," I breathed.

Rose gave me a shake as we headed out of the bathroom. We stopped dead at the sight of an agitated, tortured looking Edward and a shocked, nervous Jasper waiting outside the door. "How long have you been ear wigging?" Rose scowled at her brother.

"Long enough to hear you play match maker," he stuttered. "I can't believe you told her about my crush," he accused. "That was years ago before Alice even came to Forks."

Rose sniggered. "Err, I never mentioned any crush."

Jasper's eyes widened. Edward looked angrily between Rose and Jasper. "You crushed on Bella?!"

"Ages ag-"

"Jasper," I said in shock. "Oh my God."

"I don't anymore! Ugh, thanks Rose!" Jasper stomped, grabbing his sister and walking off.

I didn't dare look at Edward. It wasn't the fact that I just learned Jasper used to have a thing for me. I believed him when he said it was in the past, anyone would when they saw him with Alice. "Bella are you going to talk to me?" Edward said, his shoes coming into view.

"I don't know what to say," I shrugged.

"I never kissed anyone. I would never, never ever do that to you. I love you," he said putting his hands in his pockets.

"So the lipstick printed itself there did it?" I said finally looking at him. "Magic lipstick?"

"No. Ok, it was Tanya." Oh, no he did not!

I looked at him with fury.

"But it wasn't like that! She tried to kiss me when I went for the drinks; I pushed her away asking what the fuck she thought she was doing. She was trying to be all flirty and I just brushed her off. I had no idea she had left lipstick on me, but I never did anything. I promise."

His eyes held no lies and I knew he was telling the truth. "Why didn't you tell me? And about the dress thing?"

"Because this is our night. We planned it for ages and I didn't want to fuck it up, but obviously I have anyway..." he said toe prodding the carpet. "I knew I'd fuck up one time. It was just when...I'll understand, you know, if you want...Jasper or something now."

I stared at him for a second before I started laughing. Really laughing. Edward frowned but my laugh was too contagious and he started to smile. "Jasper...what is everyone's obsession with that thing?"

"I know...I'm going to have to interrogate him later about that whole crush thing."

"He was young; besides, I think I may have crushed on him for like a week back when I was thirteen," I smiled.

"So, do you believe me? You don't want to...leave me or anything?" he looked at me as if the thought killed him and I moved forward, cupping his cheek to kiss him softly on the lips.

"No. But...I do want a smack down with that bitch," I said sweetly before I grabbed his hand, dragging him back to the party. "Pass me that napkin," I said pointing to a table as we walked past. Edward looked terrified but picked it up and handed it to me.

"Bella, what are you going to do?"

I spotted a head of scraggly strawberry coloured hair and smirked. I grasped Edward's hand tighter and stomped over, stopping behind her back.

Letting go of Edward's hand I tapped her on the shoulder. I let her take a few seconds to turn around and sneer at me and then look aghast when she realized we were wearing the same dress. "Why are you wearing my dress?" she demanded.

"Why is my boyfriend wearing your cheap ass lipstick?" Tanya straightened up and smirked, twirling the straw in her drink. "Seeing as you are so eager to wipe that lipstick off..."

I grabbed the back of her head, earning collective gasps around the hall and started to roughly wipe her mouth with the napkin, no doubt scratching her trout pout lips. I threw the napkin on the floor, smirked and then slapped her across the face as hard as I could.

Everyone in the hall gasped and the DJ was chanting 'Fight' over the microphone.

"You may have also noticed we are wearing the same dress. Time to make some adjustments."

I pulled the bright pink drink out of her hand and threw it over her dress. I then pulled the green one off her friend and tipped it over her hair. Reaching onto the table next to me, I picked up a slab of cake and threw it onto her chest.

"Next time...stay the fuck away from my boyfriend you cheap slut."

"WHOOOOOOOOOO! YEAH MAN!!" Emmett shouted loudly in his Jamaican accent.

"BELLA! YEAH!" Rose shouted, whistling.

"Miss Swan?" I turned to see Mr Banner approaching us. "I'm sorry but that behaviour is not acceptable. I'm going to have to ask that you leave and on Monday report to my office at lunch."

I sighed but nodded. It was so worth it.

Edward was laughing and dragged us to our table to get our things. "Tanya's face..." Alice laughed, giving me a hug. "Sorry, I didn't say anything," she whispered in my ear.

I just waved her off with a smile.

Jasper held something up. "Come on, Crush. I have a feeling you may have worked up an appetite."

I leaned over and bit it. Chewing loudly. "Well, we have to go n...JASPER!!"

Jasper looked at me all innocent as a cocktail sausage dangled out of his mouth. "What?"

Edward started laughing again. "Damn, you did the one thing I've been trying for weeks!"

"It's not funny," I said slumping my shoulders. I was shameful.

"You made her eat meat," he laughed, picking up our coats.

"Sorry," Jasper said like it was no big deal.

What the hell? I've missed this.

I picked up a handful of sausages and waved to everyone. "We've been booted. Catch you all later."

"Awww," Emmett moaned. "Are you coming to the party at eleven?"

"Yes, we are!" Edward said grabbing my hand, leading us away.

"Where are we going until then?" I said eating my sausages.

"Seeing you all territorial and sexy has made me horny," he laughed.

"Oh, not until I've finished my sausages."

"Hurry up then, I have a bigger one for you to eat," he smirked.

"Cheesy."

"Nope, clean."

"You're so gross," I laughed. Edward pulled us around the side of the school and round to the Science department. "You're not going to break in are you?"

He didn't say anything. "Edward?"

"Relax, the Science labs always have one window open because of the fumes."

"Oh, my God," I laughed.

He was right, there was a window open and before I knew it we were both inside our cold, dark Biology room. I banged into a stool and Edward laughed. "Ssh," he warned, wrapping his hands around my waist and bringing me flush to him. "We don't want anybody coming in," he smiled against my mouth, kissing me gently.

"Why?" I said sarcastically.

Edward just took my mouth with his, holding my face between his big palms as he gently caressed my mouth. I smiled a little and pushed my tongue through his lips, making him moan and push into me. Nothing was behind me and we both stumbled back quickly, falling into the stools which made a loud scraping noise and the desk which thudded on my back.

We both pulled away to laugh and Edward asked me if I was OK to which I replied by kissing him again.

"We're at our table, you know?"

"No shit," I breathed, pulling his collar towards me. "Now shut up and do what you planned."

"What the lady wants..." he smirked. He kissed me with ferocity and grabbed onto my ass, lifting me onto the table.

I moved my legs to the side and let him stand in between them. His hands were on my side, his thumbs caressing the swell of my breasts in time with his lip movements.

I ran my hands up onto his shoulder and pushed the jacket off. His shoulders slumped a little and he pulled his arms away one at a time before the jacket fell to the floor in a rustle of fabric. "I wonder if Mr Banner jacks off to porn in here on his little portable TV?" Edward said pushing his hands up my thighs.

"Do not talk about guys jacking off, especially not Mr Banner, when you are about to have hot desk sex with your girlfriend," I groaned, tugging him roughly to me with his belt. I pulled his shirt out of his pants and began to run my hands underneath his shirt, feeling his warm body in contrast to the room. Edward laughed and jerked back a little.

"Jesus, your hands are freezing!"

"Warm me up then," I said frustrated. Why wasn't he in me yet?

Edward started to kiss my neck as he tugged down the zipper at the back of my dress, the cold air hitting my naked back. He pulled the top half of my dress away, his eyes sparkling until he saw that I still had a bra on. "Why are you not naked?"

"Strapless bra, I wasn't going to let them hang naturally, was I?" Jesus, they would be by my knees.

"Don't be silly. Your boobs are perfect and everyone should know it," he smiled, reaching behind to unclasp the bra. "But, they can only look not touch...never touch," he said, almost to himself as he finally pulled the bra off to reveal my chest.

I pouted and cupped my breasts in my hands, lifting them up. "No, I definitely have some saggage going on."

Edward angrily slapped my hands away and palmed them himself, making me moan. "These are fucking perfect. And mine."

I loved it when he swore during sex.

"Say fuck," I said breathless.

"I'm going to fuck you," he said, starting to tug at his own shirt buttons. I frowned and sat up. That part was mine.

I undid the highest button then worked my way down, all the whilst Edward dominated my mouth and neck with his tongue, his hands working on my chest.

"On our Science desk," I giggled. "Experiments will never be the same again."

"Who cares? I've thought of fucking you on this table so many times, I've lost count. It was just working out how to do it."

"When the school is open but everyone else is indisposed...Prom. Perfect. "

"Actually this was never planned," Edward smirked, undoing his belt.

I cupped his hard on through his trousers and he groaned. "I agree, it's never this hard when planned."

It was all spontaneity with Edward.

"Fuck, Bella...If I'm not inside you in thirty seconds, I'm going to explode!"

"That's what we want," I groaned as I helped him pull his pants down. They fell to the floor with a clatter, making me wonder what was in them. "Have you got everything but the kitchen-"

My words were cut off as Edward roughly attacked my lips, pulling me nearer to the edge of the desk. He ran his hand up my thigh, bunching my dress upwards. "Yes," he gasped in my mouth. "This is what we want."

My ass touched the cold desk and I shrieked a little, tugging at Edward's hair. He ran his index finger over the front of my panties. My hips jerked back and my mouth fell open in a gasp. "Yes..."

"You're so wet for me...again," Edward said cockily before he hurriedly bunched my panties in his hand and began to pull down. I adjusted my legs, helping him all the way until my leg was stretched upwards and he pulled them off my right leg, getting them slightly tangled in the heel.

I reached for my shoes. "Shit, I need to-"

"The shoes stay on," Edward growled pushing me down onto the desk. My head hit the wood a little hard but it was a nice pain.

Before I could come back with a witty comment, he had pushed his fingers into me, wiggling them upwards, something he knew I loved. "Argh, fuck!" I grasped onto his arm that was between my legs as my heels rubbed on his ass through his boxers.

I felt pressure in my stomach and I gasped wordlessly waiting for the release. But Edward knew it was coming and he quickly pulled away. I slapped the desk in frustration. "No!"

He chuckled and I heard something make a snapping noise. The next thing I knew was Edward's face was now suddenly over mine, his hands were pulling me down the desk and something warm and large and oh, so fucking familiar was rammed into me roughly making me scream and him groan.

"Fuck, Edward. A little warning," I said wiggling around to adjust to his size. It's not that it hurt; it just felt so fucking good that I nearly came with just that one thrust.

"Sorry," he grunted, leaning back only to violently push back in again.

"Uhh," I moaned over and over as I grabbed the desk over my head. My heels were dug hard into his ass as he pounded into me, hardly giving me time for breath. His mouth latched onto my nipple and he caught it between his teeth, pulling it slightly away from my body.

He was giving it to me hard and rough on our Science desk and I fucking loved it. "God, Edward...sooooo good," I sounded almost pornographic, but I couldn't help it.

"You like that?" he grunted, thrusting even harder in sharper movements. "You like getting fucked hard on your work desk? Huh?"

"YES!" I screamed as he started to go faster. "Yes, I fucking love it!"

"You're a dirty girl...but you're fucking MY...," he gritted his teeth and pushed even harder making me go numb. "Dirty girl!"

I reached my hands up to tangle in his hair and he lowered his body onto mine, never giving up his rhythm. He took one hand off my hip and caressed my face before kissing me passionately, making me feel like I was floating.

Then like a bolt of lightning, my stomach muscles clenched and everything turned white as I scrunched my eyes up and came with a force I had never before.

"Yes, yes, yes...Fuck, baby!" Edward groaned before his face clenched into his adorable orgasm face and he spilled into me. He gave a few more pumps before he finally laid lifeless on top of me.

I stroked his damp hair for a while before I muttered. "Are you alive?"

"Just," I felt him smile against my boobs. "Ugh, but I'm empty. Damn.."

"That was some sex session and look," I stretched my legs out. "The shoes were the only things which survived."

"Sexy, put your legs down...I wasn't too rough was I?"

"If that was rough, I want it rougher because that was amazing!" I laughed in bliss and kissed his head. "Thank you."

"Thank you?" Edward laughed. "You're welcome."

I rubbed his back to nudge him up. "Come on, Stud. We need to get dressed before we get caught. Prom has probably finished."

Edward groaned but pulled away, kneeling down on the floor to pick up his clothes and my bra. He lifted his phone which had fallen out of his pocket and lit the room with a bright light. "Ten to eleven, I bet they are just leaving," Edward said, quickly shrugging on his shirt.

I sat up and put my bra back on before adjusting my dress. I jumped down off the table and felt something run down a little on my inner thigh. "Ohh," I groaned. "Have you got something to.." I gestured for a tissue.

Edward blushed and pulled one out of his pocket before handing it to me. Something else fell out too...something shiny. "Fuck! I forgot a condom!"

"I'm on the pill anyway," I shrugged.

"Why didn't you say? We've been using condoms all this time for nothing?"

"I tried telling you the past few times but you were so into the moment and you know..."

Edward laughed but looked a little aghast. "We never got to dance."

I laughed a little and helped him refasten his tie which he couldn't do. "Baby...we have all the time in the world to dance. We even have Emmett's."

"And our backyards," Edward shrugged.

"You don't need a prom to dance," I smiled. "That's what weddings are for." I tucked his tie in and winked at his shocked face before I saunted back to the window. "Come on, Babe. We got a pimping party waiting for us."

* * *

**So how was it? Worth the wait? You know the drill...R&r chickens :D x**

**BTW...follow me on Twitter, because I'm a twitter whore :P (link on my profile!)**


End file.
